I See You
by littlemusical
Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.
1. Prologue

**I See You**

**Hey everybody. This is my first Brittany and Santana fan fiction. I would really love some positive feedback as I'm a little nervous how everyone will take it. It's a bit different from some Brittana fics It's also an AU fic. :D Please, read and enjoy. **

**Prologue**

What had started off as a perfectly good day had turned out quite disastrous all in all! Santana Lopez had never been one for babies or kids or teenagers so she had never really grasped why she had ever gone into the profession of teaching. She had good days where the teenagers of McKinley High (the school she taught at) were easy to handle, maybe even pleasant. Then she had bad days where the teens were vile and the drama teacher, Rachel-big-mouth-Berry was difficult to avoid and even more difficult to handle. Today hadn't just been a bad day! It had been a terrible one and for all her restraint, Santana hadn't been able to handle it. So when the school bell rang at 3:00pm that Wednesday afternoon Santana had all but darted from the classroom, beating even her students to the door.

She wasn't sure what had compelled her to come to the park when all she really wanted was to go home and hide under the comfort of her bed. She guessed the lake was pretty with its gleaming surface and the ducks that waded through it were cool too, quacking happily. It was warm and bright, the sun high in the sky, a light breeze whispering through the trees, the long grasses swaying back and fore.

The gentle tune of an ice-cream truck tinkled through the air like a siren calling to a sailor. Santana searched for it, craving something sweet and cold that could perhaps curb that aching she was feeling.

The sound of her phone buzzing in her back pocket distracted her momentarily. Taking it out, she pressed the answer button and brought it to her ear, "hello."

"Hey there beautiful lady!" A suave manly voice crooned down the line. It was Puck, her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Hi." She said softly.

"What's up? You don't sound too happy." He asked, genuine concern in his voice. Puck was an interesting character, often keen to charm people with his good looks and wicked personality but he was also loyal and kind-hearted when he wanted to be. He was married to a seemingly innocent young woman, Quinn, who in Santana's opinion was _not_ as innocent as she appeared to be.

"You'd be the same if you had to deal with thousands of hormonal teenagers five days a week." Santana snorted. Where was that damn ice-cream truck?

"That's your problem dumb ass, '_great!_ Sarcastic Puck was here to play, "that's why I became a mechanic, because usually it limits my time around bratty little twirps who only care about texting and their next lay."

Santana laughed, "you just described yourself."

"Oh ha ha, 'he said in an offended tone of voice though the Latina could almost see him smiling, "you were the same once."

It was true. A natural beauty with lustrous locks of dark hair, tanned skin, bold aniridia eyes and a slender figure, Santana had always been one to attract the attention of men but all of them, no matter how rich or good-looking, were out of luck for Santana Lopez preferred the company of her own sex.

Smiling, she decided to change the subject, "so, what do you want?"

"Well Quinn's been bugging me all weekend. She wants you to come over for dinner on Sunday." Puck told her.

She rounded a corner and the welcoming sight of a bright pink ice-cream truck was parked under a protective canopy of trees. She hurried over and stood waiting in line, "hmm, do you know what we're having?"

"Not sure."

"Is Quinn there now?" Santana asked.

"She's still at work. Puck replied, sounding confused. The line started to move forward and she smiled impatiently. She was going to have the biggest vanilla scoop in the history of all ice-creams with sprinkles and chocolate sauce!

"Just ask if we can have meatloaf. That's the only way you're going to get me to come over." Santana said because the greatest thing in the world was Quinn Puckerman's meatloaf.

"I'll ask." Puck chuckled.

"Good." Santana said, "I'm gonna head off now."

"Sure sweet cheeks. We'll see you Sunday then."

"Yeah. Alright. Bye." The Latina said.

"Bye."

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and continued to wait. There were only two people ahead of her now. The sun was beating down hard on the back of her neck, its heat blistering. Perhaps a slow stroll around the lake would satiate her weariness. She could eat her ice cream as she went and forget about work; perhaps contemplate faking sick so she wouldn't have to go in tomorrow. It was definitely worth considering.

"One vanilla scoop please, no sauce, extra sprinkles." The woman in front of her said. Santana couldn't see her face but she had fine locks of long blonde hair and her voice was rather soft and melancholy.

"Coming right up Brit." The truck driver said cheerfully, turning to retrieve her ice-cream. Santana's stomach rumbled unpleasantly. She was starting to get hungry. She had nothing to worry about however, the young man returned only a few seconds later with his customer's ice-cream, "here you go."

"Thanks." The blonde said turning.

It happened out of nowhere. One second, Santana was standing in line, waiting, and the next; she was on the floor, covered in ice-cream and beneath the weight of someone else.

"Brittany, are you alright?" The stupid girl must've just walked right into her.

Pushing herself up, she watched as the blonde, who had been the culprit, struggle to get off the ground. With the assistance of the ice-cream boy, who had just suddenly appeared by her side, she managed it.

"I'm so embarrassed." Santana heard the young woman, Brittany, murmur.

"It's not your fault." The boy said comfortingly.

This angered the Latina, "not her fault, 'she spat angrily, pulling herself up. She was literally covered in ice-cream, her best work-shirt full of sprinkles and cream, "it's totally her fault.' She stormed over to the blonde, intent on wreaking havoc, "Are you fucking blind or something?"

Any kind of reply died on Brittany's lips instantaneously and Santana was mystified for a moment.

"Well...um...actually..." Looking down, she noticed for the first time, a thin, long white cane clenched in the blonde's left hand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she noted that Brittany didn't quite meet her gaze and it wasn't because she was trying to avoid confrontation.

"Oh." Was all Santana could manage to say.

"I'm sorry, 'Brittany whimpered, "did I hurt you?"

"Are you finished with your bitch fit now?" The ice-cream boy said darkly, not giving Santana time to answer. He had a consoling arm around the blind girls shoulder, he was incensed and Santana couldn't really blame him.

"I'm sorry, 'she said, shaking her head, "I didn't realise."

"Yeah, well think before you speak next time." He growled before turning to Brittany, "are you alright? Are you hurt in any way?"

The young woman smiled softly but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was only when Santana looked at her closer did she notice how attractive she was. She was tall, taller than her anyway with an incredible figure. Her blonde hair was long, filled with light and her face was friendly with the most beautiful ultramarine eyes she had ever encountered in her life. This woman was the personification of sunshine!

"I think I'll just head off home." She said gently.

"Sure Britt. Do you want me to walk you? I can get someone to cover my shift."

"No, no. I'll manage." Brittany laughed.

Santana was too lost for words to try and say anything. She watched as the blonde walked away, her movements slow as she tapped the white stick on the ground, warning her of on-coming dangers.

When Brittany was at a good distance, Santana turned back to the ice-cream boy to plead her case, "I didn't know she was blind."

He laughed, "even if she wasn't, did it mean you were entitled to shout and scream the way you did."

Santana blushed, ashamed of herself, "I had a bad day. Sue me."

"Yeah, well, Brittany is a sweetheart who doesn't deserve that kind of crap, 'he was already climbing back into his truck. Sticking his head through the open window, he observed Santana with a look that indicated deep loathing, "so, what will be?"

"Nothing, 'she said, shaking her head, "my appetites gone. Hey, what was her name again?"

"Brittany Pierce. She's here every day. 2:30pm til 4:00pm usually."

Santana smiled, taking in the details with rapture. She turned back to gaze at the faint outline that was the young blind woman. She could apologise properly tomorrow if ice-cream boy was right about Brittany visiting the park. Setting off for home, she contemplated what had happened. She was covered in sauce and cream and her elbows were grazed from the way she had fallen. She was clearly in a daze, her back aching, her heart pounding. What had started off as a perfectly good day had turned out quite disastrous all in all! Maybe tomorrow would be better!

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review. xx**


	2. Watching And Waiting

**Hello everybody! **

**Gosh, I don't know where to begin. First of all, thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews for the first chapter of **_**I See You.**_** I was quite stunned with the supportive response which has only fuelled me to continue writing. **

**Second, my updates won't always be as frequent as this (don't worry, I won't leave it too long) but I assure you that it will be worth the wait lol. **

**Finally, this story will lack couples such as Faberry. I've never been a Rachel and Quinn fan as I tend not to support couples who are nonexistent so I hope that's alright. **

**Anyway, I'd better get on with the story before you all turn into an angry mob lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, Brittana would be huuuugggeee. :D**

**Chapter 1 - Watching and Waiting**

"Hi there Santana! Mind if I sit with you?"

Santana didn't need to look up from her coffee and book to know that Rachel Berry was standing over her, waiting patiently with a cheesy smile and her paper lunch bag cradled against her chest primly.

Rachel didn't need a reply because she knew she would never get one. Santana heard the scraping of the chair beside her and a moment later, the faint outline of a blue shirt and starry blue tie came into her line of sight. Not evening wishing to acknowledge the woman, she flipped a page and continued to read, albeit, not as well as she had been before the drama queen had arrived.

"How has your day been?" Rachel said cheerfully, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a rosy red apple that could put that of Snow Whites step-mother to shame.

"Okay." Santana answered bluntly.

"Well I myself have had a simply wonderful day, 'Rachel enthused as though Santana had returned the question, "there is something so fulfilling in educating is there not? To see a young mind merely grasp something you've spent years illustrating still leaves me breathless."

Santana inhaled her coffee and began to choke on her own laughter. She coughed and wheezed uncomfortably, smirking as she did so. Rachel, who looked genuinely concerned, leaned forward and patted her back gently.

"Are you alright Santana?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Santana nodded, "couldn't be better." She spluttered and she took another sip of her coffee to ease the dryness in her throat.

As though the heavens had been answering the Latinas prayers, an obscenely tall man with brown hair and kind brown eyes walked by, drawing Rachel's attention away from her. Santana watched as Rachel flattened her clothes and fussed with her hair, blushing profusely as she gazed up at the handsome football coach, Finn Hudson.

"Oh hey Santana, hey Rachel." He smiled a goofy smile, "what's up?"

"Not much, 'Santana answered. She reached across the table to grab her lunch partner's apple, taking a bite before handing it back to the stunned brunette who didn't even notice, "just having lunch. Talking about educating _young minds._" She added, her voice laced with sarcasm which Rachel seemed to miss.

"That's what I like so much about football, 'Finn chortled, "doesn't need much thinking." Santana could understand this. The guy was a brainless giant!

"I beg to differ Finn, 'Rachel exclaimed brightly, surprising both Santana and Finn, "sport is like performing, _okay, Santana couldn't quite see where this was going but she was willing to give big mouth a chance, _"you have to work out a routine, a strategy, and without it, catastrophe would arise."

Finn and Santana shared a "what the hell" kind of look. Rachel appeared to take this as a negative response. She looked embarrassed, and standing, she fussed with her hair some more, muttered a few incoherent words and stumbled out of the room before Santana could half-heartedly stop her.

"She's something huh?" Finn laughed, shaking his head.

"She's too much." Santana said, glaring at the empty doorway.

Standing, she gathered up her book and her coffee and smiled, "I'd better head off. The bells about to ring."

Finn nodded and said her goodbye. She didn't return the gesture.

...GLEE.

Santana was deliberating turning back and running for the hills when she reached the gates of the park. How was it possible to feel so claustrophobic in such an open area? The scene looked much like yesterdays, with the ducks wading through the water, the trees humming to the wind, children darting here and there, the tinkling of the ice-cream truck.

Stepping hesitantly all the way, Santana wandered throughout the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde whom she had taken such an interest in. It wasn't Brittany's inability to see that had Santana so star struck (there was no pity involved) but the fact that even after the brunette had gone crazy with anger, she'd not returned the emotion. Why had she only been concerned? Where was the rage? Where was the confrontation?

Huffing tiredly, she settled beside the lake, leaning back on her elbows to relax. Hmm, I should've brought some bread, she mused as a pair of ducks swam by, or a book. Being Latina, most would assume that Santana's subject of teaching was Spanish but in all honesty, it was the very opposite. Santana was an English teacher! She loved books and the stories they presented to the world. She loved the characters and the way they framed each word with their dialogue and personalities. Books were easier than people! Nicer even.

Santana heard Brittany before she saw her. It was her laughter, so infectiously bright, echoing through the crisp warm air. She looked happy, sitting at a bench with a bag full of bread. She was dressed beautifully in a soft red summer dress, her hair pulled back with a matching red hair band.

Santana watched as she dipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a large slice of bread. She broke a little off and threw it to the floor. There were no ducks on the grass and Santana almost felt sorry for her, throwing her bread to nobody. Standing, she made her way over and watched as Brittany continued to pull little bits of bread from the bag and fling them to the floor. It seemed almost impossible that Brittany's eyes, focused on nothing because she _could_ focus nothing, were so full of life, so bright.

Something caught Santana's eye when she was a mere metre away from Brittany. A small creature with green and brown feathers was approaching the blonde. It quacked a greeting and hurried forward, snatching a small piece of bread and devouring it in seconds. Brittany heard it and the smile that spread across her face was enough to take Santana's breath away.

The Latina reached her and feeling anxious, she perched herself on the edge of the bench, being as quiet as possible. More appeared after that, duck after duck after duck, each quacking and cooing as they swallowed great mouthfuls of bread. Brittany was absolutely elated, laughing and tossing the food about, encouraging the ducks forward. Santana watched, utterly absorbed.

"Would you like some bread?" Santana nearly jumped out of her skin. Brittany had turned her head towards her and was smiling in a friendly way, "go on, 'she encouraged holding out a small piece, "take it."

Santana obeyed, retrieving what she was offered, "how...how did you know I was here?" She asked timidly.

"I heard you." Brittany answered.

"But I was being pretty quiet." Santana was in awe. She had heard once that the loss of one sense could help develop another but it was completely different now she was experiencing it.

"You're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?" Brittany said, tossing another piece of bread to the duck.

Santana nodded and then realised that the blonde couldn't see her, "yes, 'she replied, 'I guess you recognised my voice huh?"

Brittany chuckled, "you can probably tell my hearing is better than others, 'she turned her gaze to the ducks again and was quiet for a moment, as though thinking before she said, "dogs are good at hearing. Bats too. I'm like a bat." She said cheerfully. Santana frowned and bit back a chuckle. Okay, so that was a little vague and ambiguous but she didn't really know what kind of person Brittany was or how she chose to communicate.

"Would you like some more bread?" Brittany presented her with another piece of bread.

Realising she was still holding the piece Brittany had first given her, she replied, "uh, no thanks, 'before throwing it to a duck who was sitting tolerantly by her side, waiting, "look, I want to apologise for the way I behaved yesterday."

"Oh that's alright, 'Brittany exclaimed, "you don't have –"

"No, I want to, 'Santana cut her off, "I was really ashamed of myself and I am so sorry for making you feel, 'she made wild gestures with her hand, trying to find the right word. The blonde laughed, even though she couldn't see what Santana was doing, "I just...I'm sorry, okay?"

Brittany nodded, "awkward apology accepted." She teased.

"Thanks." Santana muttered.

She was surprised when Brittany got to her feet. The young woman turned and with a bright smile, held out her hand, "well, I'll be seeing you, 'she paused, realising what she said and chuckled, "or maybe not."

Santana took her hand and shook it, "wait, you don't have to go just yet, do you? I...I could buy you an ice-cream or something?"

"That would be nice, 'Brittany answered, "but maybe another day."

"Tomorrow?" Santana offered eagerly.

Brittany grinned, "tomorrow." She said. They were still holding hands, a fact noticed by both of them. Santana was the first to pull back, shuffling nervously as she watched Brittany begin to walk away.

She was pleased with how things had turned out. Brittany had accepted her apology whole-heartedly but from what Santana had deducted, she seemed like the kind of person to easily forgive. Stepping through the ducks, who were all still munching away happily on their feast of bread.

"Brittany?" She called out.

The blonde turned instantly, her eyes not quite finding Santana.

"I'm...I'm Santana Lopez, 'she said. She felt silly for calling back just to tell Brittany her name, "just to let you know." She added helplessly.

"Santana, 'Brittany rolled the name around on her tongue thoughtfully, "goodbye Santana."

Santana walked away, feeling pretty damn good about herself.

...GLEE.

A few hours later found Santana in her favourite bar with a few of her friends. It wasn't often that she would have a drink for it wasn't really her scene but every now and then she enjoyed a beer or even a glass of wine.

Puck was amongst her company (Quinn had declined the offer to come out) and with him were Mike and Tina Chang and Mercedes Jones. As friends, they were okay. Santana liked them well enough though she often treated them indifferently and pretended she didn't care for them. They had learnt to take her as she came.

"Just hurry up and shoot before I ram this pool cue so far up you're –"

"Whoa there tiger, 'Tina chuckled, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her backwards, away from the pool table where she and Mike were partaking in a not-so-friendly game, "I would like my husband to return home with me in one piece tonight."

Santana laughed, glancing at Mike who easily pocketed a red ball. Mike and Tina were high school sweethearts. They were an odd couple, proud of their Asian heritage. Tina wore dark clothes and resembled that of a Goth. She was often shy but every now and then an assertive side came out that was quite overwhelming to witness. She was an intelligent young woman and worked as a clothes designer with another of Santana's friends, Kurt Hummel. Mike was handsome and boyishly childish. He took to wearing a lot of checkered shirts and was an accomplished hip-hop dancer. It was a surprise indeed when he didn't take the dance on as a career. He worked in the same mechanic shop as Puck.

"Who's winning anyway?" Puck asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can't you see?" Mercedes tittered.

Santana grinned, "I'm whipping his ass."

"Hey, I resent that, 'Mike glowered grudgingly, leaning against the pool table, waiting for Santana to make her move, "I'm building it up for a dramatic victory."

Santana snorted, "is that what you call losing these days?"

The group jeered at her daring. She turned to analyse the table before leaning forward and pocketing her own red ball.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, turning her attention to Puck.

"She's visiting her parents, 'Puck murmured. It was well known amongst the friends that Mr and Mrs Fabray, Quinn's parents, did not think much of their son-in-law. In their opinion he was too bold and arrogant for their little princess. Their stereotyping of her mohawked friend enraged Santana, "I wasn't invited." Puck looked put out.

"Didn't Quinn want you to come?" Santana asked.

"Sure she did. She begged me to come but I refused. Last time I went I nearly killed her Dad." Puck told her.

Santana nearly choked on her own beer. Mercedes and Mike's reactions were the same.

"How?" Tina asked quietly.

"It wasn't on purpose, 'Puck said defensively, "we were making our way into the garden for lunch and I kind of tripped him up, 'the group burst out into raucous laughter. Puck smiled timidly, "he hit his head and was knocked out for half an hour."

Santana wiped a tear from her eyes, giggling hysterically, "no wonder they don't like you very much."

"Quinn thought it was funny, 'Puck exclaimed, "or at least afterwards."

"Daddy's little princess would never laugh in his company." Santana said, maybe a little harshly.

"Shut up Lopez, 'Puck shoved her, "anyway, where were you earlier? I tried calling but got no answer."

"I was at the park." She replied.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." Santana rolled her eyes and watched the ball Mike targeted roll just outside its pocket.

"We've got time." Mercedes offered.

"Honestly, 'the Latina said, shaking he head, "it's not –"

"Just tell us Santana." Puck demanded.

Santana huffed, glaring, "fine," she sighed, and so she began to tell them all about her hard day at school and her desire to get out and go to the park. She told them all about Brittany and how she'd knocked her over and how her own anger had gotten the better of her and she'd shouted at the blonde quite cruelly. When the gang found out that Brittany was blind they looked sorely apologetic. Santana explained that the blonde hardly seemed phased at all by it, that it was simply who she was. She then admitted, blushing as she did so, that she'd gone back that day to see Brittany and had arranged to see her the next day. The friends all stood, grinning broadly at her embarrassment.

"Sooo, 'Mercedes teased, "Santana's got herself a girlfriend."

"Oh puh-lease, 'Santana barked, "I just want to make it up to her." The friends knew Santana was open about her sexuality and none of them were homophobic, after all, Kurt himself was gay.

"You like her huh?" Tina giggled.

"I've only known the girl two days." Santana replied back in a sing-song voice.

"But you still like her." Tina repeated.

Groaning, Santana turned and focused her attention to her nearly empty bottle of beer. She'd need another soon.

"Why not take a picnic tomorrow?" Mike suggested.

Puck snorted, "some candles, a bed."

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you never work in your own bed again." Santana threatened darkly to shut him up.

"Okay, okay, 'Puck laughed holding up his hands in defeat, "so what are you going to do? Just keep running into her?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure, 'she replied, "all I know is that I kind of want to."

Oh heavens. She already knew that when it came to the blonde, she was in big trouble! After all, she was already looking forward to tomorrow.

**Another chapter done and dusted. Review and I will update. xx**


	3. Need

**Hello! Boy I'm in such a great mood. I watched Tangled Wednesday and it was absolutely awesome. It kind of inspired me to write this next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm so pleased so many of you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Summary: ****When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Not one bit of it. Not even a smidge. Nope. Zilch. None. **

**Chapter 2 – Need**

Santana surveyed her almost dead class from behind the comfort of her desk, amused and a little annoyed. It was a Friday afternoon, a slow day in general when dealing with teenagers who weren't really interested in anything other than who was dating who, and what big events were coming up in the social calendar. She flipped through the pages of the book they were studying and tried to focus on dictating notes but all she could think about was the pretty young blonde who would be waiting for her in the park after school.

Brittany certainly made it difficult for her to concentrate on pretty much anything at the moment. Santana wasn't head over heels in love with her or anything (she's known her two days) but she had noticed how beautiful the blonde was and it was those very blue eyes, that blonde hair that muddled the Latina's thoughts to bedlam!

Shaking her head, she forced herself back to reality. She sat up straighter and looked over her class with a domineering glower. She was a badass teacher, often able to render her students speechless in fear and no quirky blind woman was going to change her.

"Mr Harper, 'she barked at the young man slumped over his desk in the front row to her left, "stay awake when I'm teaching boy or so help me God I'll cello tape your eyes open."

The boy jolted awake and smiled anxiously, "sorry Miss Lopez." He mumbled.

Standing, she strutted around the room, feeling empowered again, forgetting Brittany, "because you seem to know enough that you can drop off to sleep during my class and still expect to pass Mr Harper, I'd like to test your knowledge. I want a 1,000 word essay on the themes of love and heroism in _Arms And The Man_ on my desk by Mondays lesson."

"But I have late football practice tonight an extra credit assignment to do over the weekend. I won't have time to do it." The young boy, Harper, whined like a child.

"Then I suggest you make time." Santana hissed.

Harper leapt up, surprising all the class as he pounded his fist onto his desk in anger, "this is a load of shit. You can't make me do it."

Santana paused and turned around to face him, a wicked smile gracing her attractive face, "oh I believe I can, 'she chuckled, "and I will. I don't care how _shit _you think your punishment is, I'm the teacher and I say you do it, and if you don't, you'll get detention and you'll keep getting detention until I'm satisfied!"

Harper slumped back into his chair, sighing unhappily. Perching herself on the edge of her desk, she said, "and for the appalling amount of disrespect I have received today, you will _all_ write the essay, 'she rose her voice over the moans and groans and gasps of incredibility, "1,000 words! On my desk bright and early Monday morning."

Before anyone else could complain, the final bell chimed and it was time to go home. The classroom was filled with the scraping and screeching of students leaving their chairs. Santana set her book down on her desk and watched as they escaped McKinley High for another weekend.

"Don't forget to re-read Act 2 of _Arms And The Man_, we will be discussing it on Monday and there will be a big pop quiz coming up on Wednesday, 'she said loudly, "have a good weekend everyone."

The final student piled out and the anxious brunette could not help but feel relieved herself that another school week had come to an end. Her stomach was already aching with the desire to get to the park. Grabbing her things, she slung her bag over her shoulder and snatched her car keys up from the side of her desk, twitching with excitement. She closed her classroom door behind her and strolled down the empty corridor, the echoing of her footsteps bouncing off the walls and lockers as she hurried along.

She tried to ignore it but somehow it was impossible. Her mind was alive with anticipation and the returning notion that soon, she would see Brittany.

..GLEE.

Having just strolled around the lake for the umpteenth time in a row Santana was starting to get tired. It was 3:30pm and there was no sign of Brittany anywhere. There were plenty of times when the Latina had mistaken someone for Brittany only to discover after grabbing them by the shoulders or calling out so much her throat hurt, that it was in fact, a completely different person.

Where was she? She said she was coming. Glancing at her watch and tapping it, she wondered whether she'd gotten the wrong time. Then again they hadn't suggested when they should meet. The pair had simply said they'd meet at the park. What if Brittany had meant a completely different time to what Santana had assumed.

Running a hand anxiously through her hair, she decided she would walk the perimeter one more time before calling it a day. She couldn't deny that she was disappointed. She kind of liked Brittany and her brimming optimism and because of that day when they'd met and how wrongly she'd treated Brittany, she wanted to make it up to her. Perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps karma was getting the better of her after the ice cream incident. She deserved it more than anything. It hadn't been Brittany's fault when she'd bumped into her and yet she was more than ready (even when knowing it was an accident) to give the blonde a piece of her mind.

Too miserable to contemplate further, Santana tucked her hands into her pockets and headed back for her car, ignoring the jingle of the spare change she had brought with her to buy Brittany an ice cream.

..GLEE.

Driving home was a depressing experience. Santana felt empty and cold, gripping onto the steering wheel for her dear life; frightened that if she left it go she might never take hold of it again. She was foolish to believe she could ever redeem herself. She was Santana Lopez! Bitchy high school teacher with no life, and friends who only stuck with her out of fear of getting beat if they left! She'd had two solid relationships in her life. The first was Tom Rhodes, her high school sweetheart and the last boy she ever really found attractive. The second was Anna Blackman, her girlfriend of two years ago. They'd been with each other for quite some time, nearly a full year, but Santana had started freaking out when Anna kept asking her to move in. When she continued to refuse with no real explanation, Anna decided to call it a day. Santana had been alone ever since with the odd one night stand here and there to keep her warm. Looking back on it now, she realised how lonely she was and her heart ached with the desire to be held by someone she wouldn't desert in the morning.

The welcoming sight of a coffee shop caught her eye as she rounded yet another corner. Smiling gently, she pulled into an empty parking space and unclipped her seatbelt before opening her car door and letting herself out.

Heading inside, she approached the main counter, "hi, can I get one cappuccino to go please, extra foam?"

The server, a 17 – 18 year old girl, covered in acne and sporting vivid pink braces, tapped the price into the cash machine and smiled brightly, "anything else?"

Santana eyed the creamy cakes and selection of muffins and felt her chest buzz with hunger, "I'll take a slice of apple pie too."

"That'll be $4.00." The youngster said.

Santana had just placed her hand in her pocket to retrieve the correct amount of money when a breathless ageing man threw open the cafe door and cried, "someone please help. Someone's been mugged."

"What?" The girl behind the counter sounded surprised.

"Just hurry. My wife and I don't know what to do, 'he wheezed, " the poor girls blind. We don't know how to help. Please."

"Brittany!" Santana cried and she darted out of the shop, shooting past the old gentlemen like a bullet from a gun.

She couldn't be sure that it was Brittany (there were plenty of people who were blind) but it seemed to be the most feasible explanation, what with Brittany not turning up to the park and all.

There was a small gathering of people up ahead, crowding about and muttering darkly. Santana shoved past them, ignoring their complaints and broke into the circle of the group. Her heart almost juddered to a complete stop as she gazed down at the woman on the ground. Brittany looked exhausted, trying to get up as the stranger, who was trying to assist, kept pushing her back down, telling her that she should stay still and relax. Anger bubbled up in the Latina's stomach and with a growl; she shoved the young man to the ground out of Brittany's way.

"Hey. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah well beat it." She spat.

"Santana, 'Brittany whimpered weakly, she was reaching out for her now, a relieved smile lighting up her pallid face, "is that you?"

Santana cupped her cheeks, delighted she'd remembered her name, "uh huh, 'she said softly, "what happened Brit?"

"I was running late, 'Brittany mumbled, sitting up, "and I tried to hurry but before I knew it, I took a wrong turning...I'm usually good at remembering the way...I...someone jumped out at me. They...they took my purse and my jewellery, 'she reached for her neck, practically clawing at her skin, "I tried to stop them but they kept hitting me."

"Shush now, 'Santana crooned. She pulled the terrified blonde close and smiled gently when she noticed how well Brittany seemed to fit against her, "its over. You're safe."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Someone asked.

Brittany panicked, struggling in Santana's embrace, "no, please don't. I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, I'm fine."

"It's alright; I've got you, 'she promised her quietly before telling the crowd, "no emergency services will be necessary. I'll take you to the hospital myself." She added, leaning toward Brittany.

"I don't need to go." She answered shaking her head.

"I'd rather you have a check up. You look like hell."

"Is everyone looking at me?" Brittany sniffed.

Santana looked around them, catching the eyes of the bystanders who were gathered around like lions to a carcass, "thank you for your concern, 'she told them all, "but I've got it from here, 'no one moved and her anger growing ever stronger. Enraged, she cried, "_leave! Now!_"

The assembly dispersed swiftly and smiling triumphantly, Santana lifted the startled blonde to her feet and attempted to guide her to her car.

"I honestly don't need to go to the hospital." Brittany said in a reassuring tone of voice.

Santana was about to argue but ironically, Brittany stumbled forward and cried out in pain, her beautiful face twisting as tears filled her bold blue eyes, "on second thought...maybe I should."

They reached the car and Santana helped support Brittany into the passenger seat. When she hopped in on her side, Brittany had already buckled herself in. Santana started the engine and off they went.

"Do you want to call anyone? A friend maybe? A family member? A...uh boyfriend?" She queried.

Brittany shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend, 'she replied, "and I'll call my mom after I've been checked out."

"It must've been a shock, 'Santana said, "are you alright? Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm fine. It's happened before and no doubt it'll happen again." Brittany sighed.

Santana was appalled. How could anyone want to deliberately hurt Brittany?

"You've been mugged before?" She gasped.

"It happened a few years back, 'Brittany said, sounding incredibly calm and collected, "but I don't really get it. I don't have any mugs and yet I get mugged."

Santana blinked in confusion, "I don't understand. What do you mean, you don't have any mugs?"

"You know, the cups you put tea and coffee in. Mugs." She answered.

It didn't make much sense to Santana who was beginning to wonder if Brittany's mind was all that mature at all.

"Umm...it doesn't work like that, 'she explained hesitantly, "it doesn't matter if you have a mug on your person or not. Being mugged is having your money stolen from you, your expensive possessions."

Brittany seemed to think about this for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip as she mused on the information Santana had just fed her, "oh, 'she said, "now I understand why they took my purse."

Fixing her gaze on the road, Santana tried not to laugh and focused on getting Brittany to hospital where she'd be safe and cared for.

..GLEE.

After a two hour wait to be seen by a Doctor because apparently their case wasn't an 'emergency,' Brittany was finally taken into a medical room to be examined. Santana sat outside, twitching nervously in her seat as she anticipated her friends return. The hospital ward was pretty busy with doctors, nurses and consultants darting here and there as they went about their daily business.

Spying a vending machine opposite, she stood and came to stand in front of it. There was a singular packet of salted chips inside and she was very hungry. Pulling the correct change from her pocket she inserted it into the machine and pressed the code that would release the snack. The machine beeped and the chips teetered forward for a second before it finally plummeted to the bottom with a rustle.

Bending down, she reached into the machine and pulled out the bag. Just over her shoulder, she heard a sweet little voice cry, "there's no more left Mommy."

She turned and found a little girl and her mother standing directly behind her, the little one was peering around her to look into the vending machine, her eyes wide with sorrow. Her arm was plastered up, obviously broken.

"It doesn't matter, 'the mother said, already turning to lead her child away, "maybe we'll find another."

"Oh no, it doesn't matter, 'Santana said quickly, stepping forward to stop them. She knelt down to the little girl's level and said very gently, "broken arm huh?"

The little girl looked to her mother for permission, who nodded, and replied, "I fell off my bike."

"Bummer." Santana sighed.

"Why are you here? Have you broken your arm too?" The little one asked innocently.

"Nope, 'she said, shaking her head, "my friend has hurt herself so she's being checked out to see if she's okay, 'glancing up at the child's parent, she asked, "have you been waiting long?"

"She's just been fixed up but yeah, 'the woman laughed, sounding relieved to be going home, "we've been here a couple of hours."

Santana laughed sympathetically, "sounds intense, 'she turned her attention back to the little girl and held out the packet of potatoes chips, "here." She said.

The little girl hesitated.

"It's alright, 'the brunette said reassuringly, "take them."

"We couldn't, 'the mother said, frowning and looking anxious, "you've just bought them."

"I can wait a little longer; my friends already getting checked out and you've been waiting for some time. Please, I insist, 'she gestured to the daughter, "she'll be doing me a favour. I need to watch my weight."

Laughing, the mother accepted the snack with a nod, "thank you very much. Say thank you sweetie?" She handed them to the little one.

"Thank you."

"No problem, feel better kid." She waved as they walked away, feeling damn well good about herself all of a sudden.

"Santana."

She turned to find Brittany walking towards her, being escorted by the Doctor. Hurrying forward, she set her hands on Brittany's arms, rubbing up and down in a manner that was meant to be caring.

"Are you alright? What's the diagnosis?"

"I'm fine, 'Brittany chuckled, "just some nasty bruises is all."

"Miss Pierce has been very lucky indeed, 'the doctor said cheerfully, patting Brittany's back, "not many can say they've been mugged and come out in such great shape."

"I'll bet." Santana replied grinning.

"I've given her some painkillers to help ease some of the pressure, there is a lot of bruising around her ribs and from what I can tell, some damaged tissue around the bottom of her spine but yes, she's good and well." The Doctor explained.

"Thank you very much sir." Santana said shaking his hand.

"No problem at all, 'he nodded, "wishing you a fast recovery Brittany."

"Thanks." Brittany said and the Doctor left them alone in the reverberating hustle and bustle of the hospital ward.

"So, how about I take you home?" Santana asked her.

Brittany nodded, "that would be great." She held out her arm expectantly and Santana stared down at it blankly for a few seconds, hardly taking in what the blonde wanted, before she hesitantly wrapped her hand around Brittany's arm and guided her down the corridor.

..GLEE.

"I'm fine Mom, 'Santana ventured a glance at Brittany who was sitting beside her looking anxious to say the least, "please don't worry. I'm on my way home now."

Santana could hear Mrs Pierce's voice loud and clear, "well thank heavens for that and who in the name of God is bringing you? I'm not in any predicament to come and fetch you myself and –"

"My friend is bringing me home, 'Brittany exclaimed brightly, "you'll like her. Santana is really nice."

Santana couldn't help but smile, swelling with pride that Brittany thought that much of her.

"I don't even know this Santana! She could be an axe-murderer for all I would know." Mrs Pierce cried.

Brittany looked across at Santana, wincing. Her mother obviously didn't care about whether or not Santana could hear her. Offering the fidgety blonde a reassuring smile, she focused her attention back on the road.

"Please stop worrying so much, 'Brittany said softly, leaning her head against the window as though the conversation had exhausted her, "the doctor has given me some painkillers and suggested I get some rest."

"Well I'd better find you doing just that when I get home from work tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany replied.

"Oh my silly girl, I don't know why you can't listen and just stay close to home, 'Mrs Pierce sounded terribly upset, "all I want is for you to be safe."

"I know and I appreciate that, 'Brittany told her, "but I can't stay in one place all the time. It suffocates me."

Santana heard the woman huff on the other end of the line, "we'll talk when I get home."

"Fine, 'Brittany sighed, "bye."

"Bye."

Silence filled the car, harsh and cold. Santana didn't know how to strike up a conversation, especially when Brittany was looking so dejected and lost.

It was Brittany who broke the tension first, laughing uncomfortably, "I'm sorry about my mother. She's lovely when she wants to be but...she's overprotective of me."

"It's alright, 'Santana answered, "what kind of mother would she be if she didn't worry."

"My mother and I have different opinions on how I should live my life, 'Brittany said. She was playing with the material on her shirt, biting on her bottom lip uneasily, "I want to be worldlier, she wants to keep me close to home."

"Well every bird has to fly the nest some time during their life." Santana said.

Her companion looked confused, "what has a bird got to do with it?"

Santana chuckled under her breath and decided to change the subject before she confused Brittany even more, "so, you live with your Mom?"

Brittany nodded, "and my little sister. I know it sounds really embarrassing for a twenty five year old to still be living with her parents but I never got around to leaving, what with being blind and all."

"Don't worry about it, I'm twenty six and I didn't leave home until I was twenty two." Santana told the blonde.

"But you left nonetheless." Brittany replied, sounding negative.

"Only because my parents were so sick of the sight of me they kicked me out!" Santana teased.

Brittany went quiet, looking innocent and miserable. She held onto her cell phone like a child would clutch a security blanket. Santana contemplated reaching over to take her hand but she wasn't sure if she would be overstepping the mark.

"So, 'she said in an attempt to ease Brittany's anguish by changing the subject again, "you have a sister?"

"Yeah, Hallie. Younger than me. She's nearly sixteen years old." Brittany told her.

"Are you close?" Santana asked.

"As close as we can be, 'Brittany answered, "she's the smart sister." There was pride in her voice as she spoke of Hallie and Santana could tell that Brittany truly, truly loved her little sister, "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, 'Santana said, "only child and glad to be one too if I'm quite honest. I don't think I could handle a kid running around after me all the time."

"You get used to them. I didn't think I'd ever be able to deal with Hallie but after a while it was like nothing had changed. I couldn't imagine life without her now." Brittany said.

"Where to now?" Santana queried, for Brittany was meant to be giving her directions.

"Where are we?" Brittany asked.

They passed by a street sign and the Latina answered, "Prescott Avenue."

"Wow, what a coincidence, 'Brittany chuckled, "this is my street."

Santana slowed down, focusing on the houses around them as though she'd just be able to pin-point which was Brittany's by just looking at it, "Cool. What number?"

"44, 'the blonde exclaimed, "we've got a big yellow swing set in the front garden, 'as though she could sense Santana's confusion at how she could know such a thing, she replied, "blind I may be, but I do know when I'm actually sitting on a swing set...except that time when I was sitting on a pig...but it felt like a swing set."

Ignoring this sudden craziness, Santana pulled in as the blur of yellow apparatus came into her view in a large garden with the gate marked '44.' Santana turned off the engine and turned to Brittany with a gentle smile.

"Here we go, home." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you Santana, 'Brittany crooned, "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been there to save the day."

"Ah it was nothing. I'm just glad your well." Santana replied.

Brittany opened her side of the door and unclipped her seatbelt. She turned to Santana and there was an almost fretful desperate glinting in her eyes, "would you like to come in? I could make you something to eat?"

Santana hesitated. She really wanted to go with Brittany, to see what kind of world she had been brought up in but she couldn't. Sighing, she answered, "sorry, I can't. I'm heading home to get some work done."

"Oh, 'Brittany looked disappointed, "okay."

"It's not that I don't want to, 'Santana said quickly, "I really want to, but your Mom told you to get some rest and I'd only be in her bad books if I was keeping you from that."

"I know, 'Brittany whispered. She reached out for Santana's hand, feeling until she reached it, "you're a good person and nothing will ever express how grateful I am to you."

"You could make it up to me if you'd like, 'Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand, "do you know the restaurant Breadstix?"

Brittany nodded eagerly, "I love that place."

"Well why don't you join me there for lunch tomorrow?" It wasn't going to be a date but at least she'd get to spend more time with Brittany.

"I'd love to." Brittany said softly, "what time?"

"Let's make it early. Say 2:00pm? I could pick you up if you'd like." Santana offered her.

"No I can get there myself. 2:00pm is great." The bubbly blonde agreed. She turned and stepped out of the car, wobbly on her feet as she shut the door behind her and waved to Santana through the glass. Santana waved back and then felt stupid because Brittany couldn't see her. At least the young woman would never _see _her make such a fool of herself. She watched as Brittany hobbled down the path into her garden, fiddling with her keys as she inserted them into the door to let herself in. The blonde turned back one final time and smiled before she went into her house, the door shutting behind her.

Santana must've sat outside for at least another four to five minutes before she actually drove away.

..GLEE.

The dark shadows of her apartment were not the most comforting sight to Santana as she got in that evening. Her muscles ached and twitched as though she were the one who had been mugged and her head spun with fatigue. It had been a long day indeed and only now did she feel as though she were coming down from some sort of big adrenaline rush.

Setting her keys on the windowsill she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her coat, hanging it up before making her way into the kitchen to fix herself something quick to eat. She opened the fridge and found some butter, cheese and pickles and set them onto the counter. She flung open the cupboard and pulled out the bread, fixing herself a quick sandwich and pouring herself a glass of ice cold water as she did so.

With her sandwich in one hand and her water in the other, she made her way through into the living room and flopped down onto her sofa, switching on the television before tucking into her food and feeling her body tingle in response as it revived her after a hard day.

The silence had never been something that comforted Santana. She hated it. She hated coming home to the quiet. Sometimes, because it got to her, she'd pop over to Quinn's and Pucks house, making some excuse to see them and staying late so they'd eventually tell her to spend the night. She couldn't help herself. She just missed interacting with people. The evening meant loneliness. It meant coming home to nothing and no one. An empty home. An empty bed. An empty heart.

Tonight felt somewhat different. Easier.

Amidst all that loneliness was something else, _someone_ else. Tomorrow she would get up and know that Brittany was waiting for her as they day drew on. The very thought warmed her. Those blue eyes, the glossy curls, that kind smile. Maybe she needed Brittany and maybe, just maybe, Brittany needed her too.

**Wow. This was a long chapter. Just over 11 pages long. I think I've worn out my poor fingers for one writing session. :) I hope you're all still reading and I hope you'll review. Reviews = updates! x**


	4. An Eventful Do Nothing Day

**Half term is here and good God do I need it lol. There's nothing better than the last day of school before a little mini-break. There's something triumphant about it all, you know? Like you've gotten through something majorly traumatic and come on guys, you **_**have,**_** because School is bloody traumatic! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter. Your support that you've all given me is amazing. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. **

**Summary: ****When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and all its rights and privileges have nothing to do with me...unless Ryan Murphy turns out to be a long-lost relative. Hmm. I doubt it. **

**Chapter 3 – An Eventful Do-Nothing Day**

So the morning came, the sun broke through the clouds, the birds sang, the world turned and Santana awoke to the feeling of true contentment. Saturdays were great and always had been in her books. They were her lazy days in which she spent her time doing nothing and everything. No pesky teenagers to think about, no Rachel Berry, no papers to grade, no Rachel Berry, no detentions to hand out, no Rachel Berry and 24 hours of pure Santana time.

Turning on her stomach and curling into her pillows, the clock read 10:04am. Not a bad time to sleep in, neither too late so she'd end up wasting the day away and still not too early that she would still be tired during her do-nothing activities. The bed was warm and comfortable and the fiery Latina felt no need to move for the time being. She'd had a good dreamless sleep and hadn't stirred even once during the night though she guessed this itself was from all the bother of yesterday and how tired it had made her feel. It had been worth it though, seeing Brittany, realising happy she could make her with simple gestures of kindness. Santana had never met anyone like that. Someone who couldn't rely on the appearance of someone for happiness. It was kind of refreshing.

Forcing herself to get out of bed, she heaved herself up with a gentle groan and strolled into the bathroom, examining her ruffled hair briefly in the mirror before reaching across the window to retrieve her toothbrush from its holder. She applied the correct amount of toothpaste to the bristles and brought it to her lips, brushing away merrily. It was small things like this, like brushing her teeth or showering on a Saturday that really made her appreciate weekends. On school days she'd practically be brushing her teeth and showering at the _same_ time just to ensure that she would not be late for her homeroom class.

The sound of her cell-phone buzzing and chiming away back in her bedroom stirred her attentions away from what she was going to wear to Breadstix that afternoon. Spitting her last mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and washing it away, she set her toothbrush back into its holder and hurried into the other room, bouncing across her bed to retrieve the annoying little contraption. She pressed the answer button and brought it to her ear, collapsing into her pillows as she said, "hello."

"Hey San. You're sounding unusually happy this morning." It was Quinn.

"What do you mean, _unusually?_" Santana said, frowning.

Quinn didn't offer any reply to Santana but turned the subject instead, "so, are you coming over tomorrow? Noah asked me to make meatloaf like you asked." Quinn never called her husband Puck, (a nickname that had originated from his surname, Puckerman) she called him by his given name, Noah.

"Yeah, I'll be over, 'Santana said. She was kicking her legs into the air, taking in their glorious colour and grinning vainly, knowing that some people would kill to have her natural Latina tan, "but if I turn up tomorrow and find no meatloaf I'm gone. You hear me?"

"No need for that, 'Quinn said stoically, "you'll get your meatloaf."

"Damn right."

"Santana, what have I said about cursing?" Quinn scolded. The brunette rolled her eyes at her friends warning tone of voice. Quinn was many things, annoying yes, and religious. She was a Christian and very serious about her faith. She refused to sleep with Puck until after they were married and condemned all kinds of swear words. She even made Puck go to Church with her on a Sunday, despite the fact that he was Jewish. The pair often argued about converting. Quinn refused to enter into the faith of Judaism and Puck refused to convert to Christianity. Somehow they had managed not to kill one another. That in itself must've been a miracle from God.

"Stop wailing at me Grandma, you're killing my good morning vibe." Santana laughed.

"Yeah as if I could do that, 'Quinn said and she sounded as though she was smiling, "anyway, enough about Sunday, what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "her names Brittany and she is most definitely not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be." Quinn said teasingly.

Heat seared through her body and Santana was pleased Quinn could not see her blushing, "it's not like that. She's just a friend."

"Uh huh." Quinn didn't sound convinced, more amused if anything.

"Ugh, look instead of delving into my love-life why don't you go and find your douche-bag of a husband, get a hotel room and go at it!" Santana hissed, her rage flaring just a little.

"Stop trying to deflect the conversation towards me. Admit it, you like this Brittany."

"I never denied that but I know she doesn't find me attractive, I mean, how can she when she's never even seen me?" The brunette explained pessimistically.

"Ah yes, Noah mentioned that Brittany was visually impaired." Quinn said.

"Why don't you just be like normal people Quinn and say that she's blind?" Santana snapped.

"If you're just going to keep bitching at me I'm hanging up now." The young woman said, sounding offended.

"Oh no, you cursed. I'm telling God." Santana laughed wickedly.

"That's it, I'm hanging up."

"But we were having such a nice chat." Santana's voice imitated that of a batty elderly woman.

"Ugh. You're so annoying sometimes. I'm going." Quinn snorted.

"Love you too." Santana giggled and Quinn hung up before she could continue to harass her.

Pleased with herself, Santana set her phone down onto the bedside cabinet and pulled herself up, making her way to her cupboard and opening it. Rows and rows of colourful material stared back at her. She brushed some aside, musing. What could she wear to a daytime lunch at Breadstix? She didn't want to be too flashy, like she were out on a date so anything low cut was out of the question and yet she didn't want anything too formal, she didn't want to appear like a Rachel Berry clone! Prudish! It occurred to her that it didn't really matter what she was wearing, for no one but the waiters and waitresses would admire her. She could go to dinner naked and Brittany would know no better.

With plenty of time on her side she closed the cupboard doors and headed downstairs for a well-needed mug of tea. Today was going to be a great day!

...GLEE.

"Would you like another drink while you wait Miss?" The waiter asked, approaching Santana who was looking close to throwing up as she sat waiting in her booth for Brittany to arrive.

"Um...sure, 'Santana nodded, picking up her glass and handing it over, "could I have extra ice?" She was nervous, twitchy and not to mention clammy.

"Of course, 'the waiter said, "are you alright? You don't look very well. Would you like me to call you a taxi?"

"No thanks, 'Santana said, "I'm just waiting for my date – I mean _friend_ to arrive."

"Okay. Well call me over if you need anything."

Santana watched as her server left and swallowed, her throat feeling dry and raw. She turned to look outside the window and caught the faint outline of her reflection staring back at her. She was dressed in a blue and white checkered smock top, a pair of pure white three-quarter leggings and light blue pumps. Her hair was pulled back out of her face into a neat bobble and around her neck hung her favourite necklace, a silver chain with a crystal pendent.

She felt good on the outside, that was for sure. She looked good even but on the inside however, she was trembling. She was hot all over, choking on the breath rising up her throat. If she didn't try and cool down soon she was sure she'd pass out. That ice cold drink sounded pretty good right now.

The sound of the door jingling as it opened brought Santana back to reality. Brittany was standing in the doorway, looking hesitant as her useless eyes searched the room, looking for the Latina girl she would never see. Santana stood and made her way over, reaching out and touching Brittany's arm. The young woman jumped, having not expected the sudden contact.

"Sorry, 'Santana whispered, "it's me."

Brittany's smile was breath-taking as she was reassured, "I'm glad you got here first. I don't think I'd have known what to do if you hadn't been."

"Come on, 'Santana laughed placing a guiding arm around Brittany's shoulder, "let's sit down."

She got the chance to really check Brittany out as they walked over to their booth. The blonde looked lovely in a simple dark red tank top, a pair of short jeans and a white pair of flat dolly shoes with little red bows on the front. Her long blonde hair splayed around her shoulders, full of rich curls and held back by a large white hair-band.

"So, 'Santana said brightly as she slid into her side of the booth, "you hungry?"

"Starving." Brittany enthused.

"Good, so am I, 'Santana took two menu's from the side of the table and handed one to Brittany, "so, what do you fancy?"

When Brittany didn't answer she looked up and found the blonde looking down at her menu with a hard expression on her face. Feeling embarrassed that she had forgot that Brittany couldn't read it, she said, "do you need help? I could read out what they've got."

Brittany continued to look down at the menu with an almost forced concentration.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked her.

"Trying to read what's on the menu." Brittany exclaimed. She looked helpless _and_ amusing.

"Um...you do know you can't read it, don't you?" The Latina queried hesitantly.

Brittany nodded and sighed, "yeah." She handed Santana the menu and smiled, "why don't you just order for me?"

"What if I order something you don't like?" Santana said nervously.

"I'll let you know if you do." Brittany replied, winking.

Santana nodded and beckoned over the waiter who also brought the drink she had ordered earlier. He pulled a notebook from his apron and waited for the brunette to give the all go.

"Could I have two cheese-burgers and fries please?" Brittany showed no sign of disagreeing.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked turning to the blonde.

"Sure, could I have a lemonade please?" Brittany answered.

"Absolutely, 'the waiter said jotting down their order, "okay, two cheese-burger and fries and one lemonade coming up!" He disappeared, leaving the pair alone.

"I hope that was okay." Santana said.

"Perfect. There's nothing better than a good burger and fries!" Brittany laughed enthusiastically.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Santana asked. In the middle of the table was a breadbasket with an assortment of breads, including her favourite, the breadstick! She took one and broke it in half, pushing the bigger half into Brittany's fingers, "it's a breadstick." She added, so the blonde wouldn't be confused by what she'd just been offered.

Brittany chuckled lightly, "I'm feeling a lot better, though the bruises look much darker today. I didn't sleep well at all last night."

"I can imagine, 'Santana said sympathetically, "you look very nice today by the way. I like your shorts."

"Thanks. I can't really tell but you look super nice too!" Brittany said, flashing a smile that in the brunette's opinion should've been illegal due to excessive cuteness.

Laughing, Santana took a bite of her breadstick to quell her nerves.

"So tell me about yourself Santana. I wanna know everything."

"Well, 'Santana said swallowing, "I'm a teacher. I work in McKinley High."

"What subject do you teach?" Brittany queried.

"English. I'm a big book nerd." Santana told her.

"I always liked English in school, 'Brittany murmured thoughtfully, "it was less confusing that other subjects, 'she leant forward and Santana inhaled the sweetness of her perfume, "I bet you're a great teacher!"

"Well that's something to be debated, 'Santana said grinning, "if my students are enthusiastic and work well then I'm a complying teacher but if they are lazy and annoy me then I can be quite a nightmare. I often scare my students into working."

"Ooh evil Miss Lopez." Brittany cackled, wiggling her fingers at Santana as if she were casting a spell.

Santana laughed, "something like that. So, what about you? Do you work?"

Brittany's face turned sombre and her smile died on her lips, "yeah, 'she replied softly, "but only part time. It's not anywhere near as impressive as what you do."

"A jobs a job." Santana exclaimed.

"I work in the home goods store, Sheets and Things, 'she said shrugging. The waiter returned with Brittany's drink and Santana watched as the blonde took a sip and set it back down, clearly unhappy about confessing, "it's not as if I won the job myself, 'she muttered, "the manager owed my Mom a favour so I was hired to feel more independent."

"It can't be all that bad." Santana said tenderly.

"I'm not allowed to do much. I can't stock the shelves because I put the merchandise in the wrong places and I make more of a mess when I try cleaning. Sometimes I show people where things are but that's only because most of the things have Braille underneath the writing. When I actually get around to finding what's needed the customer has usually wandered off or found it themselves. I get bored easily there...but they keep me on anyway."

"If you don't like it you should quit." Santana said.

"Nah. I can't. It would really bug my Mom and I kind of need the money. I've saved every cent I've made there."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure yet, 'Brittany replied, "I just get this feeling I'm gonna need it soon."

"Well maybe I'll stop by one day to visit, 'she sat back in her chair more comfortably, trying to ease Brittany's anxiety. She didn't like it when her new friend was upset. It was against nature as though the world would not turn correctly if Brittany was not happy, "I'm not too familiar with Sheets and Things. You can help me find what I'm looking for and I _promise_ I won't wander off and find it myself."

A broad smile graced Brittany's beautiful young face, "thanks Santana." She whispered and the way her lips framed the words was enough to make Santana believe that all her previous inhibitions had just flown right out the window.

"Okay, 'the waiter said, breaking the implied silence as he approached, "two burgers and fries, 'he set them down on the table, "anything else?"

"No thanks." Santana and Brittany said in unison.

He nodded and walked off, leaving the pair alone again. Brittany set her hands over the plate, feeling where her burger rested and where her fries were. When she was satisfied, she picked up a fry and brought it to her lips, relishing the salty food with a warm smile and a gentle moan that sent Santana's heart pounding. The Latina tried to occupy herself, squirting some ketchup on her burger.

"I just love junk food." Brittany enthused.

"Me too. I try not to eat too much of it though." Santana replied.

"I'm a sucker for it, 'Brittany laughed, "I'm always eating pizza or potato chips, or popcorn or burgers. I just can't help myself."

"Well you certainly don't look as though you overindulge, 'Santana said as she took a drink. Brittany had a curvaceous figure, slim and healthy, "you'll have to tell me your secret. I've only got to smell food and I put weight on." She joked.

"I'm pretty active, 'Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders and helping herself to more fries, "I spend hours at a time dancing in my basement."

"Wow. Really! That's amazing." Santana said earnestly.

"The basements pretty big and everything's been moved out of the way so I don't bump into things, 'Brittany explained, "but I can't avoid it all the time. Once I got so carried away I ended up on the far end of the room and fell over a box of Hallie's old toys. I was not a pretty sight."

"I wish I could dance." Santana murmured.

"Everyone can dance. No one realises it I guess but you just need to stay loose all the time, make your body work outside your mind." Brittany talked of dance as thought it were a lover, caressing each word, loving what she was discussing.

"Have you danced all your life?" She asked her.

"Yes, 'Brittany replied, "I was pretty darn good when I was younger too, 'she hesitated as though she wanted to say more. Then, "I had people explain how I was supposed to move, how one gesture moved into the other and somehow, I could do it. When I dance, it's like I can see."

Santana smiled sadly. She didn't want to pity Brittany because the adventurous blonde hardly seemed like the type to want sympathy and yet, she couldn't help but truly feel her pain and want to help, "it's all going to work out for you Brittany, 'she said reaching across the table and touching Brittany's hand with her own, "it's gonna work out just fine."

...GLEE

Santana paid for lunch despite Brittany's protests that she had brought money. It felt like the right and honourable thing to do and since she had been cheated out of buying the blonde an ice-cream yesterday it was all she really wanted. There was a silence surrounding them as they left the restaurant together. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, just merely empty with no thoughts of talking. They stood outside Breadstix, unsure of what to say. Santana knew she had pretty much nothing to do all day but Brittany may very well have loads. She didn't want her to go just yet. She wanted to prolong their time together for as long as humanely possible.

"Hey, do you want to go for a drive or something?" She asked, fiddling with her hands apprehensively. _Come on Lopez, _she thought,_ this is stupid. You never get this worked up._

"I'd love to." Brittany said brightly.

Relief poured through her heart, "brilliant...I mean that's great, 'she said and she couldn't contain her own happiness, "my cars this way. Come on."

They reached Santana's vehicle waiting in Breadstix parking lot. Santana opened the door for Brittany, closing it behind her as she got in before she went around to her side. She buckled up and started the engine, desperately trying to think of something that would break the silence.

"I want to take you to this place just around the corner, 'she said, "I know you like the park so you'll love this."

Brittany said nothing, just nodded and smiled complacently. If it had been someone else she may have demanded some sort of reply but it had no double meaning with Brittany. If the girl was quiet there was a good reason behind it, nothing negative or cold, just something that Brittany did.

The drive was a short one, five minutes from Breadstix. A song that Santana didn't know was playing on the radio in the background, so faint that she couldn't even decipher the words that were being sung by the artist. Brittany hummed along, completely content in her own slightly eccentric little world.

"Ah, here we are." Santana exulted as they pulled up outside the gates of an immeasurably large field. She let herself out of the car, enjoying the sound of her shoes scraping against the ground.

"Where are we?" Brittany asked, getting out on her side. She left her cane inside the vehicle on her seat, perhaps deciding that she didn't need it.

Santana could tell she was trying to make sense of where she had been taken. She closed her eyes and held her head high, feeling the gentle wind that whistled through her hair and against her face. She inhaled deeply, smelling the air and tasting its sweetness and when she walked her strides were confident. For someone who couldn't see, Santana knew that Brittany had already created a clear image of where they were in her mind.

"My parents used to bring me here as a kid, 'she explained, "I've never shared it with anyone before. Whenever I was sad or angry or anything else I just kind of escaped here and forgot the world."

"Then why are you sharing it with me?" Brittany asked.

The Latina shrugged, "I figured I could trust you with my special place." She whispered. She took Brittany's hand and began to lead her through the gate. They walked at a moderately fast speed, not that they were in a hurry or anything. Brittany stumbled once or twice, the earth in the field was uneven and she couldn't find the small dips or mounds that Santana was able to dodge. Santana tried her hardest to steer the beautiful blonde away from harms way but it wasn't always possible.

A feeling of triumph came over her as up ahead she spied the great towering structure of a wooden climbing apparatus. Her inner child was already clawing at the surface of her skin, dying to get out and conquer the large beast she had climbed so many times as a little one. When they finally reached the towering structure Santana stopped and smiled.

"I used to play here." She giggled happily. It had been some time since she'd actually thought about her childhood. She'd been this adventurous little tyke taking on the world, always coming home at night covered in mud, always been scolded by her mother, always the tom-boy until she reached the tender age of puberty and became as girly as any girl could be! It was easy to miss those days, for when she was a kid nothing was difficult. There were no bills to pay, no serious relationships to be had and no job to keep! The only thing she had to worry about was if her goldfish stayed alive for more than a week.

"I used to fight dragons when I was a little girl." Brittany said breathlessly.

"To have an imagination is the best kind of thing in the world."

"Yeah, imagine if you were actually silly enough to believe in dragons, 'the blonde laughed, "thinking a dragon is real is like thinking a unicorn is mythical."

Once again Santana was rendered speechless so instead of talking, she grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the climbing apparatus.

"Hmm, how am I gonna get up?" Brittany asked. She seemed to understand what she had to do.

"I could help you if you like." Santana offered.

"Nah, 'Brittany was standing on tip-toes, feeling the height of the apparatus. She hooked her fingers around the great bulk of wood and heaved herself up, swinging her lovely long legs over so she was now straddling the top of the structure, "I can manage." She said, poking her tongue out.

Santana stood stock still, looking up in shock that Brittany could be so daring, "well don't leave me up here on my own, 'the blonde scolded, "come on."

Collecting herself, Santana kicked off her heels and approached the apparatus and jumped, gripping hold of the wood and pulling herself up and on so she was facing Brittany who was grinning at her confidently.

"Are we high up?" She asked.

Santana laughed, "high enough."

"This is fun. I feel like a kid again." Brittany said enthusiastically.

"We can be kids if you like, 'Santana exclaimed throwing her arms out into the air and lifting her head so she could see the clouds dancing in the sky above them, "we can go running through the grass and splashing through the river."

"Can we climb trees?" Brittany asked.

"I would be upset if we didn't!" Santana said.

Daringly, Brittany lifted her body up, supporting her weight on her fingers as she pulled herself up. Santana was already beginning to panic, flapping her hands about helplessly, "Brittany stop it. What are you doing?"

Brittany was crouched, slowly lifting herself up with her arms held out to keep herself balanced. Santana wanted to pull her back down, to keep her safe but Brittany seemed set on standing up.

"Please sit down Britt." She pleaded.

"Ah relax, as a dancer I have excellent balance." Brittany said, not worried in the least.

Santana peered up at her as Brittany reached her full height, standing straight and proud and tall.

"Okay you've proved your point now sit down." Santana demanded.

"Please stop worrying, 'Brittany giggled, "watch this." She lifted her leg up behind her and dipped her body forward, her leg twisting just over the top of her head as she held her arms out to her sides. Santana thought of ballet dancing but couldn't quite be sure whether this was a move.

"That's...that's good." Santana said truthfully.

Brittany straightened up and jumped. Santana screamed but it died on her lips as the blonde landed back on her feet again without even stumbling.

"Honestly Santana, stop panicking. I practice in my basement with a balancing beam all the time. It's not as high but it's great for balance and helps me focus my senses a little better."

"Well why don't you help me focus on something other than you falling and sit down?" Santana ordered and she grabbed Brittany's hand and tugged at it a little, distressed.

Sighing softly, Brittany relented, moving to sit back down. She teetered uncontrollably for a moment but managed to regain her stability. Giggling wildly, she stepped forward and lost her footing. She landed with a thud on the grass below.

Santana gasped and jumped down, landing on her knees and twisting her ankle a little as she crawled over to where Brittany lay, silent.

"Oh my God, 'she shrieked, "are you alright? Brittany, talk to me." She shook her companion's shoulders.

A mix between a whimper and a snort left Brittany's lips and Santana heaved a sigh of relief and sank down onto the ground beside her, resting her arm over her eyes.

"Hey, its fine, 'Brittany rolled over, her upper torso pressed into Santana's, practically lying on top of her. She brushed away the Latina's bangs, caring, loving, "look, no bruises or nothing."

"You frightened me." Santana whispered.

"I'm sorry, 'Brittany muttered and she genuinely sounded it, "I was just trying to impress you."

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes, "impress me by all means, 'she told her, "but do it in a way that isn't going to give me a heart attack."

Brittany burst out laughing, clearly amused by Santana's answer. She nuzzled her nose into the brunette's neck and Santana's thoughts spiralled, "you know what, I think you might just be my best friend."

Santana grinned. She liked being needed.

...GLEE

Santana dropped Brittany home an hour or two later after doing all the things they said they would do. The material on the car seats was soaked through because the pair had indeed gone running and playing through the river, the steering wheel was caked with mud because the women had enjoyed rolling around in the mud and there was grass in Santana's hair because ripping it up and throwing it at each other had been too much fun to pass up on.

Fun was an understatement when concerning the events of the day. Santana had most definitely felt like a kid again, wild and reckless and just a little bit attached to whatever Brittany wanted to do. For a do-nothing Saturday it had pretty much turned into one of the most eventful days of her life. She could get used to hanging out with Brittany, to being crazy and childish. The blonde was most certainly an inspiration. She wasn't afraid to try and live!

Santana hadn't realised it but she'd felt as though she'd been missing out on something important. It was clear now tonight that the important thing was Brittany. It had to be. Sure, Brittany wanted to be friends and that was fine. Yes, Brittany didn't know she was gay and that too was just fine! Santana was happy keeping things as they were. For now, it was all good. For now, she would be what Brittany needed, until her own needs for Brittany got the better of her.

**Done! Another exceedingly long chapter lol and a quick update too. I hope you're all pleased. Review and let me know what you think! What do you think of Santana and Brittany's growing friendship? Do you think they should hurry and take it to the next level and do any of you wonder about Brittany's sexuality (is she straight or gay)? Let me know guys! Come on. REVIEW! **


	5. Dinner With The Puckermans

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for your great reviews of the last chapter. I'm so glad you've all kind of developed your own opinions on both Brittany **_**and **_**Santana and where you think their relationship is going. **

**I'm pleased so many of you like the pace of the story so far and I ask that you be patient as I try and develop the girls friendship into romance. **

**So, has anyone seen Dianna Argons new film, 'I Am Number 4?' It looks brilliant. I'm going to see it with my best friend on Wednesday and gosh, I'm excited lol! :D **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. 'Nuff said! **

**Chapter 4 – Dinner With The Puckerman's**

Knocking lightly on the door of the Puckerman's, Santana waited patiently outside, ignoring the blustering wind that had arrived with the darkness of the ever-coming evening. In her hand she clutched a bottle of red wine that she'd picked up on her way. She'd not eaten all day in hopes of truly enjoying the meal that Quinn was serving up. She was hungry now, her head felt faint and her stomach rumbled and groaned with the need to satiate the aching that resided in every cell of her body.

There was a sound much like a chain being unclipped from its lock and the scraping of a latch being unlatched and a moment later the front door of the house creaked open and there stood Quinn Puckerman, grinning in welcome.

"You're late you know?" She said as Santana stepped past her and into the house.

"I know, I know." Santana chuckled. She removed her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before handing the bottle of wine to Quinn who accepted it with a smile and a nod of gratitude.

Quinn was an incredibly beautiful woman. With a sheet of brilliant blonde hair, bold browny-green eyes and a figure to die for there was no wonder Puck had fallen for her quicker than Rachel Berry could name every musical ever made. She always wore what Santana liked to call _virgin dresses_ – prim and proper things that reached just below the knee, often in an assortment of mild pinks and yellows and blues and matched with pretty little cardigans and dolly shoes. Tonight was no different; she was dressed in a light green dress and white cardigan. Her hair was arranged to the side in a plait, neat and organised, matching the blonde quite perfectly. Though she often neglected to admit it, Santana loved Quinn as dearly as anyone could love their best friend's wife. She thought of Quinn as a sister, someone she liked to tease and irritate but at the same time go to for advice if ever she needed it. Quinn returned her sentiments whole-heartedly and cared just as much for Santana as Santana cared for her. Truthfully, out of all her female friends, including Tina and Mercedes etc, Quinn was her favourite.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Santana asked cheerfully, sitting herself down at the table.

"Upstairs scrubbing up, 'Quinn replied. She was standing at the stove, stirring away at some gloopy brown concoction that bubbled away in its saucepan, "I made him clean the garden this morning so he was quite a mess when he came back inside."

"Ugh, he wouldn't have stepped foot into my house with muddy clothes on!" Santana groaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Quinn turned and quirked an eyebrow, looking very pleased with herself, "well...let's just say I made him remove _all _of his clothes before he came in."

"Eww, 'Santana looked horror-struck, "don't put those images into my head. I don't want to know what you and Puck get up to."

"Relax, 'Quinn laughed, turning her attention back to what she was previously doing, "I'm not going to go into details with you."

Santana sighed, reaching for the bottle of wine that was set on the table. She uncorked it and poured a healthy amount into two of three glasses that resided beside it, "good, 'she said, "you're gonna get it if I have nightmares tonight."

The conversation came to an abrupt stop when Puck entered the room. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a good handsome face, chiselled, with brown eyes. His hair was shaved (for he once sported a mohawk, something he believed was cool) and when he smiled it was wicked and boyish.

"Hey San, you alright?" He approached Quinn whose eyes danced with love and adoration as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Not bad, 'Santana answered with a smile, "hungry though."

"Well you're in luck, 'Quinn said cheerfully, "I've got an entire three-course meal set out. Soup for starters, meatloaf for the main and homemade brownies for desert."

"Yes! 'Santana exulted, elated with the idea of merely sitting down to eat, "your food is so good it should be illegal."

"That's why I married her." Puck said, sitting down opposite the Latina and tapping Quinn's backside possessively before flashing her a smug smile as if to say, 'oh yeah, I've got her.'

Santana made a rude action while Quinn's back was turned and Puck returned it. Neither was brave enough to attempt such things in front of the religious blonde and so they proceeded to make gestures and pull faces while she fixed the soup.

"Here you go Santana." Quinn said setting her bowl in front of her.

Picking up a spoon the brunette inhaled the rich aromas of the brown lentil soup. It smelt delicious, packed with flavours that just seared the taste buds. Lifting the first spoonful to her lips she groaned with absolute joy at its taste. Heavenly!

"Come on woman, I'm hungry." Puck huffed, sulking because he had not been attended to first.

Quinn picked up a spare ladle at the side of the counter and clunked him on top of the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Puck demanded, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"For being so impatient, 'Quinn hissed, "and for talking to me like that. If you want it done quicker do it yourself."

Santana smiled into her spoon and swallowed. It had always been pretty obvious who was the dominant in the relationship, though Puck would never admit it. Setting her husband's bowl down in front of him, Quinn saw to herself last, glaring at Puck with assertive eyes as she sat. Santana knew it was to be a long but eventful night.

...GLEE.

The conversation had turned to Brittany sometimes during the desert. Santana had double helpings of Quinn's chocolate brownies which were served with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge sauce. With a full stomach and generous quantities of wine, the Latina was more than happy to discuss the day they had had yesterday much to Quinn and Pucks delight.

"I can't believe you took her to the field, 'Puck said in outrage, "you never let me in to play."

This had been true for although they had been life-long friends Santana had never allowed Puck to join her on the climbing apparatus and the one time he had tried she'd chased him from her special place with a stick.

"Just felt right I guess." Santana mumbled around a mouthful of brownie.

"There's not much to do in the field anyway is there? I mean, I doubt a blind girl could succeed in climbing that big wooden heap of junk." Quinn exclaimed doubtfully.

"You'd be surprised, 'Santana replied, "Brittany got up there before I did and she did all these fancy tricks up there too. Standing up and everything."

"Wow. She's brave." Puck gasped.

"She could've fallen." Quinn said incredulously.

"She did, 'Santana admitted with a frown, "but before that...well...I was gobsmacked. She can really hold her balance."

"Maybe she's had training in gymnastics or something." Quinn suggested, taking a sip of her wine.

"Nah, she told me how she can do it, 'Santana said shaking her head, "she's had training in dance. She's been learning since she was a little girl and from what I could see, she's flipping graceful!"

"I suppose being blind doesn't stop her at all." Quinn said sounding impressed.

"No it doesn't, 'the Latina replied, "I'm kind of in awe of her."

Puck and Quinn exchanged a mirrored smile, almost arrogant, as if they knew something that Santana didn't.

"What?" She spat.

"Nothing, 'Quinn said shaking her head, "it's just the way you talk about her...the way you look when you talk about her."

"What about it?" Santana asked defensively.

"You kind of look like you've been hit over the head or something. Dumb." Puck laughed, his mouth crammed with ice-cream. Quinn smacked his arm roughly and he barked in annoyance, "damn it, what did I do now?"

Quinn ignored him and turned to Santana with an almost maternal smile, "we just think it's really nice that you've finally found someone you wanna be with."

"It's not like that, 'Santana shook her head, "we're friends. I don't even think she's gay...and surprisingly enough, I'm fine with that."

"But you want to be more with her don't you?" Quinn asked gently.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Santana shrugged.

Puck looked as though he wanted to say something for he opened his mouth, then paused dumbfounded and closed it again. Santana would never know what he was going to say for Quinn cut in before he could gather his thoughts again.

"So when are you going to see her again?" She inquired, leaning forward on the table, tucking her hands under her chin.

"I'm not sure yet, 'Santana answered, "we exchanged phone numbers yesterday so it's just a question of who calls who first."

"It should so be you!" Puck told her.

Staring down at her almost empty plate, Santana muttered, "I'm too scared to call her."

"Why? You like her don't you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah."

"And she likes you?" Quinn followed.

"Well...sure but –"

"Then call her. She'll be pleased as pie to hear from you." Quinn exclaimed.

"You should invite her out bowling with us on Tuesday." Puck said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." As a group, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and his partner Blaine had all decided to go bowling next week. They'd all been looking forward to it but in the demand of school and getting caught up with Brittany, it had completely slipped Santana's mind.

"She should come. It'll be great and it would definitely give us a chance to meet her." Quinn agreed, she turned to Puck and touched his hand, squeezing it, "great idea sweetie."

"Well...maybe I'll call her tomorrow and ask." Santana said thoughtfully.

"Good. I'll be calling you myself to make sure you have." Quinn said, pointing a finger at Santana accusingly.

Holding her hands up in mock defeat, Santana laughed, "I'll do it, don't worry."

Puck glanced at his watch and sighed, "your soap is gonna be on any minute now, 'he said to Quinn, "shall we head into the living room and take a look?"

"Noah likes to pretend it's my favourite, 'Quinn said winking at her friend, "but really it's all him."

Santana laughed and stood with the couple, following them through into the living room. Maybe she would call Brittany tomorrow. It would be awesome to introduce her to Puck and Quinn and the others and not to mention, she'd get to spend another day in her presence.

...GLEE.

It was getting late and Puck and Quinn had already decided that Santana would spend the night in the spare room. The trio were sitting in the living room together, chatting and laughing about this and that as they finished off the bottle of wine they'd started at dinner. Santana was sitting with her feet tucked up under her legs in the arm chair across from Puck and Quinn. Puck was sitting on the sofa, cradling a brandy as Quinn sat on the floor between his legs, allowing him to stroke her hair gently. The end credits of the soap Puck had insisted they watch were flashing on the screen of the television in the background. They hadn't really followed what had been going on and had talked over each scene until Puck had turned the sound down so they could hear each other better.

"I don't think I could eat another thing." Quinn murmured, her eyes closed, utterly at ease.

"Me either. Great meatloaf by the way, 'Santana told her, "it really is the best thing in the world."

"I'm going to have to give you the recipe one day." Quinn said.

"Oh no, 'Santana shook her head lazily, "I'd ruin the perfection of it all if I tried making it. Remember the muffins I baked for our Glee club fund raiser?" She asked Puck.

Puck grimaced and made no comment. Yes. He clearly remembered.

"Maybe if you gave the recipe to my mother, 'Santana said, "I wouldn't mind having that meatloaf every time I went over to my parents for lunch."

"You're obsessed." Puck laughed.

"How's life with the Kindergarteners?" Santana asked Quinn curiously.

Quinn was also a teacher but she was braver than Santana in the fact that she taught younger children – little devils – who thrilled in eating glue and painting with their fingers.

"You know how much I love it, 'Quinn said with a smile, "little ones are just so sweet and innocent. It's a pleasure to teach them."

"You should meet a fellow teacher of mine, 'Santana sipped her wine, relishing the sweetness of it, "the way you talk about teaching is similar to that of Rachel _bloody_ Berry."

"Well I've always had a soft spot for children." Quinn said.

"Ugh! I'd rather you than I, 'Santana snorted, "I'll be damned if I ever have a kid."

"You might change your mind one day." Quinn exclaimed and there was a sadness in her voice and when she opened her eyes there was the tell-tale sign of unshed tears glinting in the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her.

"Yeah, 'Quinn sighed. She stood, suddenly shaking. She looked ill all of a sudden, "I think I might just go to bed. I'm not feeling too good."

Puck stood hastily, wrapping a consoling arm around his wife's shoulder and pulling her close, "are you alright?" He asked her.

Quinn nodded and smiled faintly, "I think it's all the drink I've had. Don't walk me up; I'll manage on my own."

Santana stood and set her wine glass down, taking Quinn in her arms and hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her temple, "feel better then and thanks for dinner. It was lovely."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning." She replied. Puck took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly, his lips caressing hers once, then twice and then finally a third time. Others may have been put off by the intimacy of the act but Santana was not. It was quite endearing to see them as they were.

"I'll be up soon." He promised.

"Goodnight." Quinn crooned and she left the room, staggering wearily as she left the room.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" Santana queried anxiously, sitting herself back down opposite Puck.

"Don't let it worry you, 'Puck shook his head. He leant forward, "we haven't told anyone because we don't want to jynx it but Quinn and I have been trying for a baby."

"Really? 'Santana gasped excitedly, "well that's brilliant!"

Puck sighed and ran his hands over his face, clearly distressed, "it's not going well. We've been to see a consultant and everything...it doesn't look good."

Santana felt as though her heart had stopped, "what do you mean?" She whispered.

"Well...you know that Quinn got pregnant when she was a teenager right, 'Puck explained, "and that she aborted the baby because she wasn't ready for it...well...there was some underlying damage there."

It was true. Quinn had once told them that well before she had met Puck she'd had a one-night stand which had resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Sixteen years old and afraid of her parent's reaction, she'd had the child aborted before things could get any worse. Now it seemed, she was receiving her punishment.

"It's not a 100% thing. I mean, it is possible for us to get pregnant, 'Puck said, "but...it's unlikely."

Tears built up in Santana's eyes and agony clenched in her stomach, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, 'Puck murmured, "its Quinn I feel sorry for. She blames herself. She's always regretted getting rid of that baby. She told me so herself. Sometimes she wakes at night with terrible nightmares of it all. Cold sweats and shaking and vomiting. I can tell it haunts her."

"Maybe you could try different forms of treatment. IVF perhaps or adoption?" Santana suggested.

"Quinn refuses to adopt, 'Puck downed his whisky in one, "I don't know how to make it all better. She really, really wants to get pregnant and...she just can't. Believe me; it's not from a lack of trying."

Smiling sadly, Santana leant forward and took Pucks hand in her own, "you just have to keep in good faith. You love one another, it's obvious and I know that you're gonna pull through it all."

"Thanks Santana." Puck muttered.

"You will have a baby Puck. I know you will." She said determinedly.

There was a brief silence whilst Santana collected her thoughts. Setting her glass to the side she stood and stretched tiredly.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed myself." She said.

"Okay, 'Puck said, "I think I'm gonna hang out here a little longer. Let Quinn drop off to sleep first."

Santana nodded, "if you want."

"Night brat." Puck whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Night."

She left the room, moving slowly but resolutely. Her trudge upstairs was a weary one, what with her thoughts spiralling in confusion at the notion of Puck and Quinn and their baby crisis. Puck was right; Quinn had never forgiven herself for aborting her own child. The fear of another unplanned pregnancy was one of the reasons why Quinn wouldn't allow Puck to sleep with her until after they were married. It kind of made sense but at the same it proved just how much her actions had affected poor Quinn. Reaching the top of the stairs, she went into the spare bedroom, switching on the light and taking in the pair of pyjamas that were set on the bed waiting for her. She got changed quickly, slinging her clothes onto the bed, before switching the light off, closing the door and wandering across the landing towards the master bedroom.

Pressing her ear to the door, Santana listened intently. The house was still and barren and no noise resonated from inside the room. Tapping the door gently, she opened the door and peeked inside. Quinn lay curled up in her bed, sniffling miserably as she waited for her husband to come up and join her. Santana didn't know what to do but her body seemed to have already decided. She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her so that everything that surrounded them was once again encased in darkness. She lifted the sheets slowly, not wanting to disturb the sorrowful blonde and climbed into Puck's side of the bed, slipping an arm around Quinn's waist to pull her close.

If Quinn was surprised that Santana had joined her in bed she didn't show it. She turned in the brunettes hold and nestled into her neck, whimpering and wheezing as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's alright, 'Santana crooned, "I'm here."

"I'm sorry." Quinn repeated again. The apology wasn't for Santana; it was for the unborn child she had aborted a long time ago.

"Shh, 'Santana whispered, peppering kisses to her forehead, "hush now. Try and sleep."

Quinn heaved and sobbed, her body shaking but Santana was patient, stroking her friends hair and trying her best to relieve her pain. Quinn fell quiet, perhaps deep in thought or drifting off to sleep. Then, "Santana?"

"Hmm."

"Do you hate me?" The blonde sounded nervous.

Santana shook her head, speaking from the very depths of her closed heart, "of course not. I could never hate you."

Reassured, Quinn nuzzled in closer to the Latina, wrapping her arms around her waist and breathing an exhausted sigh. Santana lay awake for a long time waiting for Quinn to fall asleep. It had been a long time since she had shared a bed with someone and it was indeed comforting. She liked contact and proximity and the heat of a body next to her own.

Her own sleepiness was beginning to get the better of her. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was more than ready to succumb to the land of dreams herself with Quinn resting peacefully in her arms.

The sound of the bedroom door opening stirred her senses but she paid no mind to it. There was a shuffling behind her, like someone hesitating. A moment later the bed sheets lifted, the weight in the bed shifted and a masculine body came to lie beside her. An arm snaked across her waist, reaching for Quinn who whimpered but did not wake at the contact. Santana felt warm and loved, ensnared between the two bodies beside her.

The faint scent of engine oil reached her nostrils and breathing deeply, she murmured, "night Puck."

The reply was just as resigned as her own, "Night Santana."

**Wow. I'm updating this thing fast lol. So I know this wasn't a Brittana chapter but I kind of wanted you guys to see the relationship Santana has with her friends, especially with Quinn and Puck. What did you think? And the ending? **

**I promise you all that the next chapter will have Brittana. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! xx**


	6. Rachel Berry, Mrs Pierce and Reassurance

**You guys are truly awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked the interaction between Santana, Quinn and Puck. I promised some Brittana in this chapter and you will most definitely get it. :) **

**I've decided to start titling my chapters instead of the whole, 'chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3 etc lark.'**

'**I Am Number 4' is an awesome film by the way for anyone whose interested. Dianna plays an amazing part and so does the male lead Alex. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I just wish I'd thought of Glee first...**

**Chapter 5 – Rachel Berry, Mrs Pierce and Reassurance**

It was Tuesday morning and Santana still hadn't bucked up the courage to call Brittany. Two days had passed since she'd had dinner with Quinn and Puck. She was exhausted, still feeling the effects of a late night and having been squashed between husband and wife in a double bed only built for two. Quinn had been ringing her all day, demanding that she get in contact with Brittany to ask if she would go bowling with them tonight. The very thought made Santana's insides knot up. She wasn't afraid to call Brittany but more afraid that Brittany would decline her invitation.

As the day had progressed, she'd received several messages and calls from Mercedes and Kurt and some of the others (Quinn's orders of course) demanding that she "grow a pair" as Mike delicately put it and just call the girl already!

"I'm just biding my time." She'd told Mercedes though the truth of it was, she couldn't be sure she'd find the bravery to do it at all.

Drawing herself away from her conflicted reverie, she faced her class who were all busy reading chapter 5 of _To Kill A Mockingbird._ She picked up the stack of papers she'd graded last night and began to distribute them out, surveying her students with an air of bad ass!

"Okay, 'she said loudly, walking down the first row and glaring down at her darling delinquents, most who refused to meet her gaze, "take a good look at those grades you've got because your future certainly depends on them."

As usual there was a mixed response from the class. The overachievers held out their hands for high fives they would never receive, the jocks and cheerleaders sighed in frustration at not attaining what they had _expected, _the Goths groaned and cried no matter what grade they got and the kids who worked on an average level smiled with satisfaction, knowing their required grade would see them through another year of high school.

Before she was able to chastise those who had underachieved the school bell rang in time for the next lesson. The class stood and collected their things, leaving swiftly. Santana didn't call after any of them like she usually did. She was already hurrying around to her desk, pulling open the top drawer and taking out her cell phone.

_I could call Brittany now_, she thought anxiously.

She switched the contraption on and found two messages already waiting for her. The first was from Puck.

_**Quit being a pussy! Call the girl! **_

Scoffing, she leant back in her chair and reminded herself to "accidently" drop a bowling ball on Pucks foot later. The second message was from Tina and it was much nicer.

_**Hey Santana. Quinn told me encourage you to ring Brittany and ask her to come bowling. Please. I'd love to meet her. **_

She just had to find the courage to dial the number. It couldn't be that difficult. She put a lot of effort into getting Brittany to like her and yet she had bedded many a beautiful girl with much less than that.

Her phone beeped and another message popped up on her screen. Santana rolled her eyes. It was from Quinn.

_**Have you called her yet? **_

It wasn't going to go away. Quinn would see to that and this made Santana's heart clench with anger and confusion. Why was it so fricking important for her to bring Brittany along? Surely this was going just a step too far? It seemed as though her friends were obsessing over Brittany far more than she herself was.

Sighing in frustration, the Latina decided it was time. No more bullshit. She was going to do it. Dialling the number with shaky hands, she wondered whether Brittany would even pick up. She held the phone up to her ear and sat biting on the nails of her right hand, waiting for the blonde to answer.

A moment later there was a crackle and a faint, "hello?"

She was already choking on her words, "hey...um...it's me...Santana." _Wow. Way to play it cool. _

Brittany giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world, "I know it's you silly, the phone told me."

"Oh." Santana said, feeling foolish. She sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair, unsure of what she should say next.

"So how have you been? 'Brittany asked, "I've been thinking about you all weekend. It's great to hear from you."

Santana grinned, pleased that she had somehow been in Brittany's thoughts, "I'm good, 'she answered, "I've been thinking about you a lot too. I guess you're working right now."

"Actually I'm hiding in the bathroom of Sheets and Things, 'Brittany said and then she lowered her voice as if she didn't want anyone else to hear what she said, "a towel was talking to me."

Santana tried to disguise a snort by coughing for the 'towel' was most probably a customer asking for some assistance but she was not about to disagree with Brittany, especially when the blonde was so prone to being easily confused.

"Well you stay in there as long as you like, 'Santana told her. She braced herself, it was now or never. Reaching over her desk, she pulled the first paper of an entire stack of assignments towards her and rifled through the pages, trying to ignore her ever-growing trepidation, "listen, um...I was wondering if you'd like to come out tonight? My friends and I are getting together to go bowling, 'she gulped, "everyone wants to meet you."

Brittany was smiling, she just knew it!

"Sure. I'd love to come and I'd love to meet your friends too."

"Really? 'a thousand mini-Santana's were doing the conga in her head, joyous, relieved, "well that's great. I could pick you up if you'd like. Say 6:30pm?"

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany said.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. I'd better head off, get some work done."

"Yeah, I'd better get some work done too, 'Brittany told her, "go and see what the towel wanted."

Santana laughed, "bye Brittany."

"Bye."

Setting her phone down on the table, Santana leapt up and began to jump around the classroom, as giddy as a school girl. She punched the air and cheered, swinging her arms above her head, all the while crying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tonight would be so much better now Brittany was tagging along. Of course, her friends would also get to see how beautiful the blonde was, how true and perfect and sweet she could be. It wouldn't be as though she were over-exaggerating anymore!

So engrossed in her celebratory dance, the Latina didn't hear the squeaking of the classroom door as it opened. She was in the middle of an ass-kicking dougie move when she turned and found the alarmed face of Rachel peering through the gap in the door and the slightly disturbed face of Finn who was towering over her.

"Should we come back?" Finn asked hesitantly, cocking his thumb over his shoulder in the opposite direction.

Santana tried to compose herself, "no, 'she said breathlessly, "it's...its fine.

"Well you're _certainly_ happy about something Santana." Rachel said, strutting into the room and perching herself on the end of a desk, setting her hands onto her lap and surveying the brunette inquisitively.

"What's it to you?" Santana asked, glowering at the diva.

"Nothing, 'Finn shook his head, approaching the Latina with a smile that said 'please don't kill us, "it's nothing to us at all." 

Satisfied with the answer her fellow teacher offered her and pretending not to care that she'd been caught dancing in a foolish manner, Santana sat herself down behind her desk and fixed upon her face a stare that could render even the hardest person cold!

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Since we've all got a free period, 'Rachel exclaimed, "Finn and I were wondering whether you wanted to head to the teachers' lounge with us and have some coffee."

"And donuts!" Finn added for good measure.

"Okay, 'Santana said, eyeing the pair cautiously, "what's the catch?"

"No catch, 'Rachel shrugged, "just a good hearted gesture."

Santana reached for the stack of assignments again, tutting, "I can't. I've got these papers to grade."

"Couldn't you do them tonight?" Finn asked and then looked apologetic when Santana glared at him.

"I can't, 'she said, "I'm going out bowling with my friends tonight so I won't have time."

"Bowling? 'Rachel cried out enthusiastically, "oh I love bowling. Hey Finn, would you like to come bowling tonight with Santana and her friends?"

Eyes wide and enraged Santana shot up from her seat, shaking her head, "oh no, that was not a hint for an invitation."

"But you said you were going with friends and I thought we were your friends." Rachel said looking upset.

"I don't think that's what Santana meant." Finn said. He came to stand beside the bubbly diva and slipped an arm around her shoulder, looking uncomfortable.

"Look Rachel, 'the Latina said resolutely, "don't take offence by this because I'm not trying to make you unhappy but I don't like you. Actually, that's an understatement. I loathe you. Always have. Always will and when I mentioned bowling I didn't mean that I wanted you to come."

Looking devastated, Rachel burst into tears. Finn tried to console her and Santana had to admit that no matter how stupid and oaf-like he was, he was a good friend, a good guy. He rubbed Rachel's back, letting her ride out her sobs and kept his gaze averted to the floor, shushing and crooning bashfully. Santana didn't think she could take the noise. Rachel was behaving like a child, kicking up a fuss over nothing. Pressing her palms to her ears, she tried with all her might to ignore the wailing. A cat being tortured made better sounds.

It was too much and before she knew it she was yelling, "oh for heaven's sake Berry just shut up! You can come tonight. You can both come if you just shut the hell up!"

Miraculously, Rachel's crying stop instantaneously, like crying on demand was something she could do, "really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. So long as you stop crying and leave me alone to grade these papers in peace!" Santana hissed. Gripping at her hair furiously, she almost felt as though she could squeeze the blood out of her skull.

"Of course. We'll do just that, 'Rachel said cheerfully. It was amazing what a simple yes could do, "and what time shall we meet you tonight?"

"7:00pm. At the bowling hall." Santana replied abruptly.

"Look Santana, 'Finn said helplessly, "you don't have to invit –"

"Just be there and get out!"

The pair scampered sharpish and she was left alone in peace. Thank heavens for that.

...GLEE.

Santana had been sitting outside Brittany's house for quite some time and she was anxious to notice that the blonde was ten minutes late and there was still no sign of her coming out as of yet.

She wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to go up and knock the door, make her presence known. Part of her wanted to let Brittany know she was there waiting, to see the home the young woman had grown up in but another part of her was terrified to even get out of the car in case Brittany had forgotten about their arrangement or had simply changed her mind about coming.

Pulling out her phone, Santana quickly text Quinn to let her know they might be running a little late before shoving it back in her pocket and getting out of the car. She walked hesitantly towards the house, tucking her hands into her pockets and looking down on herself, wondering whether she looked smart enough to be barging into someone's house when she was clearly not invited.

Strolling into the garden, the Latina reached the front door and tapped on it timidly. She waited, glancing at her watch and wincing as five more minutes passed. They would have to get moving soon or they'd be too late to go at all.

A second after she knocked again, the door swung open to reveal a tall woman with a hard face staring down at her. This woman truly was related to Brittany, her hair was the same colour blonde, her eyes the same shade of blue though unlike Brittany's they were disapproving and suspicious and the figure, lithe and nimble looking.

"Can I help you?" She hissed.

Santana recognised the voice. This was the woman Brittany had spoken to the day she had been mugged. This was Brittany's mother.

"Hello Mrs Pierce, 'Santana said politely. She wanted to make a good impression, to prove that her intentions were honourable, "I'm your daughter's friend, San –"

"You don't have to introduce yourself Miss Lopez, 'Mrs Pierce said darkly, she looked her over and shook her head, her attractive face filled with condemnation, "I've heard _quite_ enough about you from Brittany herself."

"Oh, 'Santana laughed though in truth she was feeling uncomfortable. She could tell already: this woman did not like her, "well that's good then. No need for any awkward introductions."

Awkward was exactly what this was! Santana felt like a teenager again, being checked over.

"Hmm...indeed, 'Mrs Pierce murmured, leaning in the open doorway, not even well-mannered enough to invite the Latina in, "what do you want?"

She should've thought it obvious but not wanting to create anymore conflict, she cleared her throat and said, "is Brittany home? We're supposed to go bowling tonight."

Mrs Pierce sighed and turned her back on Santana, making her way down the passageway that led away from the door. She turned and knocked on the third door to the right before opening it and stepping inside. Santana couldn't hear what she was saying but a moment later a squeal of delight burst down the passageway followed by the sight of a very excited blonde scrambling out of the door, white cane in hand, tapping away at the ground as she headed towards Santana.

Mrs Pierce followed Brittany, glowering at Santana from over her shoulder. She helped Brittany into her jacket and Santana couldn't help but think that the woman saw her daughter as nothing more than a child. Not a grown woman in the least. It made the brunette very angry. It made her pity Brittany in every sense possible.

"Don't be home too late." Mrs Pierce said firmly though in truth her tone of voice had softened considerably.

"I won't." Brittany promised.

"You take care of her." The older Pierce woman warned, pointing an accusing finger at Santana.

"Of course." She nodded before turning to Brittany, "you ready?"

"Yeah, 'she replied and she set her hand on Santana's arm and allowed herself to be led out of the house, "I'm sorry by the way, that I'm late. I know I am."

"It's fine, 'Santana said gently. She heard the door click shut behind them and felt as though she could breathe again without Mrs Pierce's ferocious gaze searing into her soul. She was annoyed however that the woman hadn't bid them goodbye, "you look great by the way."

"Thanks, 'Brittany said, "I imagine you do too."

Santana laughed, already forgetting the tension that had engulfed her a few minutes ago. Only Brittany mattered now.

...GLEE.

"Hey, you alright?" Santana asked, glancing across at Brittany who was sitting beside her, wringing her hands anxiously.

"I'm feeling a little nervous that's all, 'Brittany murmured, "what if your friends don't like me?"

They were a mere couple of blocks away from the bowling alley and the drive had been a quiet one indeed, odd, considering how talkative Brittany was.

"If the guys can learn to deal with a moody little snapdragon like me then I'm sure their gonna love you Brittany." Santana crooned honestly, for how could anybody _not_ love the chirpy blonde girl.

"You're not a moody snapdragon San." Brittany said.

"Ha, believe me, I am." Santana laughed.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Brittany had turned her head to the sound of her voice. Her eyes were wide and forgiving and it was easy to feel as though she could be anything, even a bitch of a woman when she looked that way.

"I'm really excited about tonight. It's been ages since I've gone bowling." Brittany said cheerfully.

"My friends and I tend to try and do something like this every couple of weeks." Santana told her.

"Sounds fun, 'Brittany exclaimed wistfully, "it'll be almost like having friends. I don't have many. People don't tend to stick around long."

"Well their idiots." Santana said, her heart clenching with the pain and understanding of Brittany's words.

"Sometimes I think their just smart." Brittany said shrugging.

They pulled up outside of the bowling alley and Santana switched off the engine, unclipped her seatbelt and turned to face Brittany, resting a hand on her leg, forcing the blonde to pay attention to her.

"If leaving you means I'll be smart then I assure you Brittany Pierce, I want to be as stupid as anyone could possibly be."

Brittany smiled softly.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Santana asked her.

Brittany nodded, "I do. I just hope you'll stick by your word. I like you...and I don't want you to disappear."

"It's not gonna happen, 'Santana said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Brittany asked, holding out her pinkie finger.

Santana took it, linking it with her own and marvelled at the colour of her caramel skin mixing with the milky texture of Brittany's. Swallowing hard, the words that left her lips were truer than any she had ever spoken, "I promise." 

Satisfied, Brittany tugged at her finger, looking excited and forgetting, it appeared, about her sorrow at having lost so many friends, "come on then, 'she whispered, "lets meet the gang!"

**So I know it's kind of ended weird lol but it's 9 pages and I figured the chapter would've been agonisingly long if I'd gone through the whole bowling lark etc. So the next chapter will be the bowling chapter. Please, look out for it. It's gonna be a great chapter. Very Brittana based with loads involved with Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel etc! :D **

**Soooo, what do you guys think of Mrs Pierce? Pretty mean huh? I kind of wanted to change her around from how people usually depict her (friendly and lovable). Yep, in my story she's kind of a grumpy cow lol. So, what do you think? Let me know. REVIEW! **


	7. Bowling

**Hello guys. Once again, thank you for the reviews. You are all awesome and I really appreciate that you're all still following the story. :)**

**Some of you have asked about Brittany's blindness, about whether or not she's been blind for life or if it occurred in another way. I promise you'll find out soon enough. Just bare with me. X **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine! Glee isn't either! **

**Chapter 6 – Bowling**

It was hard for Santana not to smile so delightedly when Brittany was clinging to her with such desperation. They were walking through the crowded area that was the bowling alley. It was very busy. Families and friends gathered, some playing, some relaxing, their voices carrying over the ballistic beat of some chart topping song Santana didn't recognise. The tantalizing aroma of junk food lingered in the air and everywhere they turned there was the welcoming sight of people enjoying themselves and the sounds of bowling balls crashing into the battered pins followed by cheers and jeers of enthusiasm.

Feeling the blondes grip tighten, Santana turned to glance at Brittany, smiling gently, "are you alright?" She asked.

"There are just so many voices, 'Brittany murmured, "it's kind of overwhelming."

"Is it too much for you? I can take you home if you like?" Santana queried reluctantly.

"I'll be fine, 'Brittany said shaking her head, "I'm just still a little nervous about meeting your friends."

"Don't be. You've got nothing to worry about."

Pulling Brittany around a small group of babbling teenagers, Santana spied Tina first who, whilst deep in conversation with Mercedes, caught sight of the pair approaching and waved gleefully.

"I see them." Santana said and she began to walk just that little bit faster. Brittany's hold on her tightened again as though she were reassuring herself that the Latina was still there.

Quinn broke away from the group, striding over to them confidently. She threw her arms around Santana who responded by giving her half a hug, holding onto her with one arm, not wanting to pull away from Brittany.

"You took your time getting here." She said sternly.

"That was my fault, sorry, 'Brittany said, surprising both the women, especially Santana who had believed her new friend might've needed encouragement to talk, "I kind of lost track of the time and made us late."

Quinn laughed, "well I'll forgive you this time, 'she said teasingly, "because you're the newbie. I'm Quinn Puckerman by the way." She said holding out her hand for Brittany who sensed the movement and felt around for the other blonde's hand, grasping it and shaking it firmly.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, 'she replied softly, "it's good to meet you."

"The same, 'Quinn exclaimed with a nod, "come over and meet the others. Their all dying to introduce themselves."

The women followed close behind Quinn, and Santana smiled as her friends immediately surrounded them. Brittany looked startled but welcomed as they all gathered around to shake her hand and hug her, greeting Santana also, who merely returned their gestures with smiles and nods and short replies.

Puck stepped up beside her and said, "how about you and I get the drinks in while Brittany introduces herself?"

"Do you mind?" Santana asked, turning to the young blind woman.

"No, of course not." Brittany whispered.

Smiling, Santana asked, "what do you drink?"

"Oh, only a lemonade for me. I'm not much of a drinker." Brittany replied.

"Sure thing, 'she said and she leant forward and squeezed her arm gently, "you'll be fine." She promised.

Puck led the way to the bar, grinning widely as they went, hardly able to draw his gaze away from Santana. She ignored it for a moment or two but beginning to feel awkward, she turned her head to look at him.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nothing, 'he laughed, "you're just glowing that's all."

"_I'm not._" Santana growled defensively.

"You so are. God, anyone would swear you'd just been having hot car sex or something." Puck teased.

"Ugh, you're such a guy." She said, disgusted.

"That's because I am a guy." Puck replied cockily and Santana punched him hard in the arm and grinned when he cried out with pain.

They reached the bar and Santana flagged down the barman. Leaning forward she said, "hi, I'll take four beers, one red wine and two white wines, two lemonades and a martini please? Dry." She knew this order by heart with the addition of hers and Brittany's lemonades.

"Coming right up." The barman said.

Turning around, Puck and Santana surveyed their group who were all chatting animatedly to Brittany. The sight pleased the Latina for she wanted Brittany to get on with her friends. It was important to her.

"She seems very aware of everything doesn't she?" Puck said.

"It's her other senses, 'Santana explained, "they make up for her loss of sight."

"Certainly something to appreciate, 'he whistled, "those legs are like nothing I've ever seen."

Gulping, Santana tried to play it cool but in all honestly, she had dreamt up many a scenario concerning Brittany's legs which were fantastic to behold, "I wonder what your wife would have to say about that. Besides, Brittany and I are friends. We're cool as we are."

"Which is code for: you haven't told her you're gay yet." Puck replied, raising his eyebrows in clear disbelief.

"Give me time."

"Aww, 'Puck crooned in a baby-like voice, "you hoping to turn her into Mrs Brittany Lopez?"

"Shut up! 'Santana snarled turning her back on the group and leaning on the bar for support, "you don't know shit."

"Whoa, easy there tiger, 'Puck said holding up his hands as a sign of peace. He took a swig of the beer the barman set on the counter and pointed across the room, "not to sound like I'm nagging you or anything but you'd better watch Artie doesn't turn your girl into Mrs Brittany Abrams."

Turning swiftly on the spot, Santana's gaze zoned in on the young man in the wheelchair who seemed to be flirting rather delicately with Brittany who wasn't quite ignoring him. An unbearable heat spread down her spine and she found herself biting down hard on her bottom lip, almost breaking skin as she tried to control herself.

"You bring the drinks over, 'she said to Puck without even looking at him. She fished inside her pocket for some money and handed it to him before strutting back over to where her friends were. When she reached them she slipped an arm around Brittany's waist and glared down at Artie, all the while keeping her voice light and optimistic, "so, how's everything going?"

"Great, 'Brittany giggled, "we've all got lots in common. Mike dances and Quinn did ballet when she was little. Mercedes is into all the hip hop music. Artie here, 'she gestured forward, "is blind too."

"Uh, no Britt, 'Santana said softly, "Artie's in a wheelchair."

"In a wheelchair, 'Brittany cried looking devastated, "does that mean I'll have to go in a wheelchair too? I don't want to San, I'm fine the way I am. No one told me that –"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Artie's not blind, 'Santana cut her off, rubbing her back comfortingly, "he just can't walk that's all. You won't need a wheelchair."

Brittany sighed, looking relieved, "Oh, sorry. I kind of freaked out there."

Santana laughed, "its fine. Look, why don't we sit down and wait for drinks and try and break ourselves up into teams."

"Sure." Brittany nodded.

"Great idea." Mercedes chimed in.

Grabbing the blondes arm, Santana steered her away from the man in the wheelchair, all the while staring at him hard as though she could draw the life out of him with x-ray vision or something. So engrossed in making sure Artie kept away, she didn't see Rachel and Finn arriving, but she sure as hell heard them. Well, she heard Rachel anyway.

...GLEE.

"You invited her?" Quinn snarled into Santana's ear later that evening.

They were in the middle of a game and it was Rachel's turn to bowl. Somehow, the annoying little diva had wheedled her way onto their team, something that had tested both Quinn's and Santana's patience. It seemed as though Quinn had taken an instant disliking to Rachel and the young glee teacher was aware of it but did nothing to change her teammate's minds.

"Look, she kind of invited herself, 'Santana replied. She was watching Brittany from the corner of her eye who was deep in conversation with Artie and Kurt. She didn't like how Artie seemed to be hogging all of Brittany's attention. The little twirp had barely left her side all night and it was beginning to bug her. Brittany was oblivious to it all and was trying to be sociable with everyone. Santana didn't blame her friend's innocence but she also didn't trust Artie, "what was I supposed to do, say no?"

"Yes! 'Quinn cried, "that's exactly what you should've done!"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at Rachel who seemed to be struggling with the concept of launching the ball down the little alley. Finn and Puck were attempting to help her but she ignored them blatantly, claiming that she could do it herself.

"Aren't you the least bit annoyed that Artie seems to be scamming on your date?" Quinn asked her cautiously.

"Brittany's not my date. We came here as friends, 'Santana replied, "but if you must know, yes. I am thoroughly pissed off."

"Then what the heck are you doing over here sitting with me?" Quinn queried.

"I don't want to be too clingy. It might annoy her." The Latina answered.

"Look at her San, 'Quinn motioned to Brittany with her hand. The blonde had now also been joined by Blaine and Mercedes and they were all laughing loudly at something the young blind woman was saying, "they've been suffocating her all night. She doesn't get annoyed by anything."

Santana felt as though she could do with something a little stronger as she downed another icy cold glass of lemonade. She was anxious and had been all night. This wasn't going as she had planned at all. She was miserable and empty and when she looked at Artie she felt pure rage. He was supposed to be her friend and yet here he was, flirting with the girl she had brought with her, the girl she had already claimed as her own.

"Hey Brittany, 'Finn called out, "you're up!"

Brittany stood and with Artie's help was escorted over to the bowling balls. She picked one up and approached the alley, licking her lips nervously. Santana could see Artie talking to her and she didn't like it one bit. She headed over to the front, coming to stand in the middle of the pair, keeping them apart.

"Need any help?" She asked Brittany brightly.

"Well actually I was going to –" Artie began but she cut him off with a look that could definitely kill. Wheeling himself backwards, he said, "you know, I'm going to get the drinks in."

Santana chuckled under her breath and turned back to Brittany. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and held up the bowling ball, looking nervous, "like I said before, it's been a while since I've been bowling." She said.

"Well it's easy, 'Santana replied. She stepped up behind Brittany and grabbed her shoulders gently, steering her in the right direction. Then she carefully slipped her hand up the blondes arm, enjoying the feel of skin on skin contact until she found Brittany's long lissom fingers. She set her hand on top of the other woman's and turned to face her, "is this alright?" She asked. She didn't want to frighten Brittany and she didn't know whether she would make her uncomfortable like this.

"It's fine." Brittany said gently.

"Okay, 'Santana said, pleased. She stepped a little closer to Brittany and inhaled the sweetness of her perfume, "now hold the ball up high, 'she slipped an arm to her waist and her heart rate increased as Brittany moved in closer, pressing her back into Santana, "make sure you feel one hundred percent ready and I can assure you, if you miss the pins its nothing to worry about."

Stepping back, Santana let go of Brittany's waist and said, "go for it."

Brittany stood still for a moment or two before she walked forward and launched the ball. It landed on the smooth wooden surface with a clunk and began to roll, spiralling down the platform as it made its way towards the pins. With a great crash the pins tumbled up into the air and spiralled to the floor, all of them disappearing into the pit. Everyone cheered, having seen the perfect strike and Brittany turned looking surprised.

"Did I get them?" She asked.

Santana laughed, "you got _all_ of them." Brittany darted forward and threw her arms around the brunette who returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm.

Puck came running up, patting her on the back in good comradery and Brittany pulled away from Santana and hugged him too.

"I don't know what you're celebrating for, 'Puck laughed at Santana, "she's on our team."

Santana poked her tongue out at him, "I'm just proud of her that's all."

Puck and Finn walked Brittany back to her seat and the group gathered around her, congratulating her and praising her to the highest. Santana watched with a smile as Brittany burned with pride and it brought a thrill to her stomach, knowing that she got on so well with the others.

Glancing towards the bar, she spied Artie ordering the drinks. It was now or never to warn the guy off. She high fived Quinn who was walking past her to bowl and half run, half strolled up to the bar.

"Oh, hey Santana. Do you wanna help me with the drinks?" Artie asked, holding out the tray to the Latina who shook her head and continued to glare at him.

"You see, I don't quite understand what's going on here." Santana said motioning to him.

"I told you, 'Artie laughed, "I'm getting the drinks."

"Not that you twit, 'Santana snapped darkly, "with Brittany. I brought her here tonight and she's been well received by everyone. Some more than others."

"She's a nice girl." Artie said nervously.

"Yes, she is. What I don't like however is you! 'Santana hissed. She knelt down to his level and locked eyes with him. She could see the fear there, flickering behind the glasses and it filled her with a deep satisfaction, "all you've done since we've arrived is latch yourself to Brittany and believe me, I don't like it."

"I'm just being friendly Santana, that's all." Artie muttered.

"Oh don't lie, 'Santana growled, "you've been flirting with her all night and believe me now Artie, it's going to stop."

"What if Brittany doesn't –"

"Shut up, 'she growled dangerously, "if you actually want to keep feeling the rest of your pathetic little body then I suggest you stop talking, 'resting her hands on the arms of his chair, she leant forward as much as she possibly could and said, "I want zero competition when it comes to Brittany. Keep trying to win her over and I swear I'll _destroy_ you. While I'm in the picture you'll stand no chance with her. Now, 'her voice turned sickly sweet, "do we have an understanding?"

Artie nodded, mute.

Patting his head like a dog, she said, "good boy," and walked off, contented. Artie was left to struggle with the drinks but she didn't care. She'd made her case clear. Brittany was hers.

...GLEE.

After a couple of games the group of friends had decided that they'd had more than enough and were ready to eat. They headed over to the small sit in restaurant at the far end of the bowling alley and found a table big enough to accommodate all of them.

Santana sat down next to Tina and Brittany followed just behind. She stuck close to the fiery brunette now that the games were over and a more pleasing turn to the evening was that Artie had kept his distance since their little discussion and instead of flirting relentlessly with Brittany had reverted to merely talking to her in a friendly manner.

"So, Brittany, how did you and Santana meet?" Kurt asked curiously for he hadn't been there the day Santana had told them about the ice cream incident.

"It was kind of embarrassing, 'Brittany giggled, "I kind of bawled poor Santana over while she was waiting in line for an ice cream."

The friends laughed.

"Sounds fun, 'Blaine chuckled, "I bet Santana wasn't impressed.

"You can say that again, 'Brittany said smiling, "she was shouting and kicking up a fuss."

"Can you blame me? I got covered in ice cream." Santana ducked her head, blushing.

"She apologised afterwards, 'Brittany said resting her hand on Santana's leg. The Latina's stomach lurched. She didn't know whether Brittany's actions were innocent or intimate, "and I forgive her. I can imagine she looked rather adorable covered head to toe in ice-cream."

"Santana's always been a bit of a wild one." Puck said affectionately.

"Really?" Brittany sounded surprised.

"Yeah, when we were fourteen years old she snuck into our Principals office and spray painted his walls green because he gave her a week's worth of detentions for punching this guy who tried macking on her." Puck explained.

"Wow. I would never have suspected that." Brittany giggled.

"Oh come on, 'Mercedes said with a grin, "we've all done something that's a little shifty in our teen years, right? I mean, I got caught stealing a $40 sweater."

"I put cameras in the girls changing rooms." Puck admitted, earning him an angry nudge from Quinn.

"I ran over my mailman." Finn said.

Mike laughed, "I stripped my brother naked and locked him out of our house."

"I didn't do my homework once."

Everyone stopped to look at Rachel who flushed pink at her silly confession and buried her head deeper into her menu. Finn looked across at her like she was the most perfect thing to grace the earth.

"So, how many of you here are actually couples?" Brittany asked.

"Well Puck and I are married, 'Quinn replied, "and so are Tina and Mike. Then you have Kurt and Blaine who are thinking about tying the knot sometime next year."

"Cool, 'Brittany said, "and how long have you guys been married?"

"We've been married for three years but we were together for two before that." Puck explained. He took Quinn's hand and gently kissed the gold wedding ring that glistened on her finger.

"We've been married a year." Tina said, motioning to herself and her husband who was sitting opposite her.

"And how long have you and Kurt been dating?" Brittany asked Blaine.

Santana was relieved that she showed no sign of homophobia, for how could she ever try and win Brittany over if the girl had any kind of aversion towards people who were attracted to their own sex.

"We've been together since we were teenagers. We met in school and were friends for a long time, 'Blaine said. He glanced across at Kurt who was smiling at him so lovingly, like he were the only person in the room, "after a year or two of hiding our feelings we told each other how we felt and it's been perfect ever since. I don't know why we haven't considered marriage sooner."

"That's lovely." Brittany crooned.

"We'll be sure to give you an invitation to the wedding." Kurt said.

"Thank you, 'taking a sip of her drink, Brittany glanced across at Santana keenly and handed her the menu she was holding, "would you order me whatever your having please?" She asked.

Santana nodded, "sure."

"So, have you always lived in Lima?" Artie asked.

"Well I've lived here all my life but I was away at boarding school for the blind most of the time, 'Brittany replied, "what about you guys?"

"We've lived here all our lives too." Mercedes said.

"I moved here when I was twelve." Rachel replied.

"And I lived here since forever but like you Brittany, I went to a boarding school. A Catholic one." Quinn said.

"I've always liked Lima. It's not a bad place to live." Finn said.

"Except some of the people here can be pretty small minded, 'Kurt exclaimed, "I mean, we've been rejected for years for being a gay couple." Santana understood this. She was often avoided because of her sexuality and Kurt and Blaine were practically strangers here because they chose not to abandon each other in their fight against homophobic idiots.

To Santana's amazement, Brittany said the most awe-inspiring thing, "people are walking around on this earth completely blind. I may not be able to see in the sense of what's around me but the truth is, I have more insight than they'll ever have, 'she turned her head to Kurt and Blaine, "I don't judge anyone for what they are and I can tell, I mean _really, really tell_ that you two love each other. What's so wrong in that huh? Love is the only sane thing we have left on this planet and yet we condemn even that? You keep fighting guys and know that I see you just as you are. Perfect."

These words, so pure and good hearted brought Santana hope. She set her hand on top of Brittany's which was still resting on her leg. The blonde may not be into girls but no matter what happened between them, she would accept Santana for what she was. When the time was right, she'd tell Brittany about her sexuality.

...GLEE.

Pulling up outside the Pierce house, Santana turned to look at Brittany who was humming quietly along to the track that was playing in the background. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the dancer really was with her lovely blonde hair and wide searching eyes. Brittany truly had a heart of gold and she had brought great comfort to Kurt and Blaine tonight which had been a nice thing to do indeed. All the friends had really liked Brittany and had told her that she needed to come out with them again. When they planned the next outing Santana would be sure to ask her along.

"I think you made quite the impression with everyone, 'she said, bringing Brittany back to the real world, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"It was awesome, 'Brittany said and she smiled wickedly, "especially when my team whipped your team over and over and over –"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in." Santana laughed, cutting her off.

Brittany giggled, "thanks for inviting me. I like your friends. Their pretty cool."

"Not as cool as me though, right?" Santana teased.

Brittany unhooked her seatbelt and crawled over to her side of the car, alarming the poor brunette who had not been expecting it. She cuddled into Santana, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder, "you're the best San! My absolute favourite!"

"You're my favourite too Brittany." Santana whispered rubbing her back.

"Hey, do you wanna do something on Friday? We could go out for dinner maybe?" Brittany asked.

"I've got a better idea, 'Santana said, "why don't you come around to my place? I can cook and we can watch a movie or something? Oooh, 'she cringed, "sorry, I forgot that you won't be able –"

"No, dinner and a movie sounds great, 'Brittany exclaimed happily, "what time should I be there?"

"Let's say 7:30pm? My address is 2, Rhodes Street. Will you be able to remember that?" She asked.

"Definitely. I'll see you then." Brittany replied. She pulled away from Santana and kissed her serenely on the cheek, her lips just brushing the corner of her mouth. Santana touched the spot lovingly and watched as Brittany left the car, sliding out of the seat and using her cane to steer herself to her house.

There was a lightness in her heart that evening as she drove away, the sign of impending optimism. Things just seemed to be going so well for her all of a sudden. She didn't know how but she sure as hell wasn't letting it go.

One thing did cross her mind however, as she neared her home. If a small kiss like that – hardly anything at all really – could do so much to her body (she was in dire need of a cold shower) then a proper kiss would be absolute torture!

**There. Done. Soooooo, what do you guys think of everything that happened in this chapter? **

**What did you think of Santana's jealously and the little kiss scene right at the end. I know it wasn't a huge thing but I hope it was enough. Do you think Brittany already has feelings for Santana? Are there any signs of it? Come on, I want to know your opinions. NICE LONG REVIEWS GUYS! Xxx **


	8. I Can Feel That You're Beautiful

**I love you guys so much right now! Over 100 reviews! That's amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you for getting me there. To really show my appreciation I tried to update as soon as possible. Let's see if we can get another 100 reviews over the next seven chapters. :) If you guys keep reviewing then I'll keep updating! **

_**SQUEALS!**_** Brittana on the 'Sexy' episode was just omg! I had to search for the episode online because I live in the UK and we won't see it for ages. I cannot believe Brittany is still with Artie. I would've dropped that boy in a second for her and I'm straight lol! **

**I'm glad Santana confessed her feelings for Brittany though and hopefully, the girls will be together eventually. Let's hope Ryan Murphy doesn't decide to mess us around. Brittana is on its way people! **

**There is some Spanish in this chapter but I've put the translations in brackets next to the words so you know what is being said. As for whether the translation is right or not, I can't be sure so please don't all be chastising me if it's wrong. I went on a Spanish translation website to get what was required. So forgive me if it's not right, I'm Welsh after all and well, we're not the smartest of folk when it comes to other languages! :P**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but kind of worship it, hence the Brittana story here.**

**Chapter 7 – I Can Feel That You're Beautiful**

Three days had passed since the bowling night and Santana was sorely missing the company of one certain attractive young blonde. It was Friday afternoon and she was more than happy to be finished with school for another week.

She'd been pretty busy since she'd arrived home. She went to the store to buy the ingredients for the Paella that she wanted to make for tonight. It was one of the only things Santana actually felt confident making though she often needed help to pull it off. She'd emptied her purse buying expensive drinks at the local wine connoisseur and had even popped around to Quinn's and Pucks to see whether they had any spare scented candles since the store had completely run out.

When all of that had been arranged she'd headed upstairs to pick an outfit for the night. Not something that screamed '_this is a date_' but comfortable enough to wear and make her feel good and attractive, even if Brittany couldn't see her.

The sound of the phone ringing erratically downstairs alerted her senses back to reality just after she'd picked out a nice pair of dolly shoes to go with the dress-top she was planning on wearing. Glancing quickly at the clock on the bedside cabinet (it was 5:27pm) she headed on down, picking up the phone as she made her way into the kitchen to start sorting through her ingredients.

"Hello?"

"Santana Maria Lopez, why haven't you called me?"

Santana snickered under her breath as the sound of her mother's anxious voice sounded down the phone.

"Hello Mama." She said. Pulling the bag that she set on the counter towards her, Santana rifled through the bag and began to set some of the ingredients out.

"Is that all you can say to me? 'Anita Lopez scolded, "_hello Mama._ We haven't heard from you in quite some time. Tu padre y yo te extraño tanto." **(Your father and I miss you so much.) **

"I know, 'Santana replied, "and I'm sorry I haven't called but I've been busy."

"Doing what, exactly?" Anita asked.

"Uh, working, 'Santana retorted, "I do have a job you know?"

"I know and no one is prouder than I am that my beautiful daughter is out there providing for herself but still, it would be nice to get a phone call every once in a while."

"I'm sorry." Santana sighed. Her mother was truly exhausting. An overenthusiastic burst of energy closed into one body, Anita Lopez was nothing like her daughter. Santana took after her father in the way she behaved, in her seriousness and daring and the way she took on the world with an iron fist.

"Well I forgive you but see that you call me more often. The house is still so quiet without you, 'Anita sighed sadly, "you've been gone years and years and yet I still get up some mornings and head into your bedroom to wake you up for school. Seems like only yesterday that –"

"I don't mean to sound rude Mama, 'Santana cut in, "but I'm kind of busy right now. I'm going to cook Paella for dinner tonight."

"Nuestra familia receta? **(Our family recipe?)** What's the special occasion?" Anita queried curiously.

"Nothing, 'Santana answered. She sat herself down in the living room, deciding to take a small break and actually talk to her mother, "I'm just having dinner with a friend tonight. She'll be here in a few hours time."

"Usted conoció a una chica. Eso es maravilloso, **(You met a girl. That is wonderful.)** 'Anita cried excitedly, "come on then, what's her name?"

"Calmate. **(Calm down)** It's just dinner. It's not even a date." Santana muttered.

"Regardless, I want to know her name." Anita ordered.

Sighing, Santana said, "her name is Brittany Pierce and we've been hanging out for a little while now."

"Is she pretty?" Anita queried.

"Beautiful." Santana answered, smiling softly.

"Ah, 'her mother crooned, sounding a little spellbound, "perhaps one day there'll be wedding bells."

"Let's not get too carried away Mama." Santana laughed.

"If I don't get carried away you most certainly won't, 'Anita answered, "besides, a mother can hope can't she? I'm still waiting for the day you'll bring me a darling little grandchild to cuddle to. Time is ticking sweetheart."

"One day maybe." Santana rolled her eyes.

Anita squeaked in excitement over the other end of the phone before saying, "well, I'd best let you get on with what you're doing. Be sure to call me and tell me how everything went with Brittany though."

"I will." Santana answered robotically.

"Good girl. Have a good time tonight."

"Gracias. **(Thank you)** Bye Mama."

"Goodbye." Anita said.

Setting the phone down on the sofa, Santana looked around the apartment, forgetting her mother instantaneously as she inspected it. Perhaps a little clean up was in order. Paella didn't take all that long to cook so she could prepare it just in time for when Brittany arrived.

Standing up, she rubbed her hands together, wondering where to start. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.

...GLEE.

Only a few more minutes until Brittany arrived and Santana was beginning to feel the pressure. The Paella was almost done and the brunette was constantly running back and forth to check and stir it whilst trying to fix her earrings into place and apply her perfume and make up.

The apartment was spotlessly clean from top to bottom. An hour's worth of work had really paid off, mopping the kitchen floors, polishing the mantelpiece, putting things away, shoving her shoes into the cupboard under the stairs. It was small work but it made every bit of a difference. Dimming the lights and arranging the candles here and there, the place looked brand new.

Turning to the food in the saucepan, Santana stirred away, her thoughts constantly turning. Had she bought enough wine? Was she appropriately dressed? Did Brittany even like seafood Paella? It was enough to make her crazy but there was no going back now. She'd done all she could.

There was a knocking at the apartment door and removing her apron, she brushed down her outfit and heading out to the passageway, reaching the door, unlatching and opening it. There Brittany stood, looking stunning in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white top that kind of resembled a corset and a black jacket. Her hair lay sprawled around her shoulders in pretty little ringlets and she smelt simply divine, her perfume hitting Santana like a smack between the eyes.

"Hi." Brittany whispered.

"Hi, 'Santana said. She stepped back to let the blonde through, "come in. You look lovely."

"Thank you." Brittany said bashfully.

She stepped over the threshold, looking nervous and waited for Santana to close the door.

"I'm not quite sure where everything is, 'she admitted, sounding embarrassed, "I'm frightened I'm going to knock into something and make a fool of myself."

Santana chuckled and took Brittany's hand in her own, "you'll be fine. I've got you." She exclaimed, pulling the blonde through into the living room. Brittany linked their fingers together and when Santana looked at her she was smiling like the happiest person alive.

"Santana, is your food still cooking?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Santana frowned.

"Because I can smell burning."

Santana inhaled deeply and sure enough, intermingled with the sweetness of the candles was the faint tinge of burning.

"Oh no, 'she muttered under her breath. She led Brittany to the sofa and watched as the blonde sat down, relaxing a little more now that she knew where something was, "just wait here while I go and check everything's okay?" She said.

Santana scurried into the kitchen, cursing under her breath as the unbearable aroma of burning food wafted in the air. She approached the oven and tutted angrily, shaking her head as she gazed down at the Paella that now practically resembled charcoal.

"Shit!" She said to no one in particular. Maybe the under layer of the meal could be salvaged. Picking up the ladle she'd been using to stir the concoction, Santana dipped it into the saucepan and lifted out a great lumpy spoonful. It was burnt all the way through.

Switching off the oven, Santana headed back into the living room wondering what she could do to try and save the night which was beginning to look dismal before it had even begun.

"Everything alright?" Brittany asked her, sensing her arrival.

"Not really, 'Santana murmured, "I kind of burnt dinner."

Brittany chuckled, "is it edible?"

"Most definitely not." Santana said shaking her head, "and I don't think I could rustle anything else up in such short notice."

"Then what are we going to do?" Brittany mused.

"Do you like Chinese takeaway?" Santana asked hopefully.

Brittany nodded.

"Maybe we could order some. It's the best I can do really." She said. She felt awful, having ruined what should've been the perfect evening.

"Takeaway is fine with me." Brittany told her.

"Okay, 'Santana muttered anxiously, "I'll get the phone and we can order and then we can pick a film to watch while we wait, 'she made to head out of the room again but paused and turned around to face Brittany, "are you sure you want to do this whole movie thing? I mean, I feel kind of bad being able to watch it while you can't."

"Its fine, 'Brittany laughed, "I can listen to the movie. It's like any other person listening to the radio. I can make up all the images in my head."

"Well so long as you're good with it."

"Santana, 'the blonde said in a 'be quiet' tone of voice, "stop worrying and go get the phone."

A smile spread across the Latina's face and her body tingled with pleasure at the order, "yes ma'am." She said, saluting Brittany and doing as she was told, she hurried out of the room to find the phone.

...GLEE.

"So, what kind of movies do you like?" Santana asked, rifling through her small collection of dvds.

"I don't mind really, 'Brittany shrugged, "anything but a horror film. The noises and music scare me."

"No horror films." Santana agreed, relieved because she wasn't much of a horror person herself and she didn't have any to watch anyway.

Pulling a few out of the cupboard, she mused on whether they should watch a romance genre or a comedy. Santana would never admit it to anyone but she was a sucker for a romance movie but at the same time she didn't want to freak Brittany out by bringing forth the idea that this was a date, despite the candles and wine and ruined dinner.

"Hey, do you like comedies?" She asked, looking at the blonde from over her shoulder.

"Sure. What have you got?" Brittany answered.

"Uh..._Get Over It, The Hangover, What Happens In Vegas_ –"

"Ooh, can we watch _What Happens In Vegas_ please? 'Brittany chirped excitedly, clapping her hands, "I've heard it's really good."

"Okay." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. She put the other movies away and turned to her television, switching on the dvd player and opening the case, popping the disk inside, "do you want something to drink? I've got wine."

"That would be great." Brittany said with a smile and Santana went through to the kitchen, snatched up one of the bottles of red wine, glared at the mess that was her Paella and retrieved two wine glasses from the cupboard before heading back into the living room where Brittany sat waiting patiently.

The advertisements were already flashing up on the screen. Setting herself down beside the blonde, she tried not to sit too close but her body was already reacting against her. There were a mere few inches between them.

"Let's get this show on the road." Santana chuckled and she opened the wine and poured Brittany a glass.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled, her gaze focused on the screen. Santana felt her heart constrict for although Brittany looked, she would never _see_, and it filled her with an aching confusion, a pain that just kept on growing and growing, "oh lets toast to something, 'the young woman cried out, making Santana jump and nearly spill her own drink, "I've never done it before."

"What do you want to toast to?" Santana chuckled, placing the bottle of wine onto the coffee table in front of them.

Brittany paused to think, her face scrunching up in excitement and anticipation.

"Hmm, how about, 'she said holding up her glass, "to us, because we were lucky enough to find each other and hopefully, smart enough to never let each other go."

Santana blushed and nodded in agreement, "to us." She said softly and she tapped her glass to Brittany's before taking a sip.

A few seconds of silence passed before: "what's the difference between making toast and making a toast?"

Santana laughed. It was just another Brittany thing to say!

...GLEE.

"How did you even get here Brittany?" Santana asked, half way through the movie. It had been playing on her for some time and though part of her was content on staying quiet and just watching the interactions between Cameron Diaz and Ashton Kutcher on screen, another part of her was desperate for some sort of conversation.

Brittany didn't turn to look at her. She was sitting up with her eyes closed, just listening intently to what was going on in the film, "my mom brought me on her way to work, 'she answered, "and I kept some money back from my pay check to get a taxi home."

"Oh, 'Santana muttered. She leant on her arm and tucked her feet up, trembling when she brushed against Brittany who either didn't notice or didn't care, "you could stay the night if you wanted?" Realising how intimate she sounded, Santana struggled to revert her words, "I meant...you could sleep in my bed...I meant...I'd sleep here...on the sofa. You could sleep in my bed...on your own."

Brittany giggled, "thanks. I'll think about it."

Santana relaxed, "okay." She answered shortly.

"Santana?" Brittany said, hesitant.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what you look like? 'Brittany asked, flushing pink, "I've been trying to work it out in my head but I can't and I really want to know."

Santana smiled, "well, there's not much to talk about. I have black hair or perhaps it's really dark brown, 'she said reaching to touch her soft curls, "and brown eyes and I've got dark skin, Hispanic like - because of my Spanish heritage, and – "

"Santana?" Brittany cut her off.

"Hmm." The Latina replied.

"Sometimes blind people like to feel the faces of people, you know, to feel how they look, 'Brittany sounded nervous and she was twisting her hands together in her lap as she spoke, her gaze cast downwards, "do you think...do you think I could try that?"

"Try feeling how I look?" Santana asked, bewildered.

Brittany shook her head, losing her nerve, "It's a stupid idea, forget I said it."

"No, 'Santana said, catching hold of her hand to stop her. Brittany's sightless eyes fell upon their hands and the brunette pulled back, blushing, "sorry." She said quietly, "it's just...it's not a stupid idea. I want you to try it. If it'll help."

Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana felt her words catch in her throat as the blonde shuffled closer. She licked her lips and breathed deeply, reaching her hands out.

"Can you guide me, 'Brittany whispered, "take my hands."

"Sure." Santana muttered. She took Brittany's hands in her own and brought them up to her own face. The second she felt those fingers against her skin was the second her body spiralled into a crescendo of pleasure

She dropped her hands to her lap and allowed Brittany to do what she wished. The elegant fingers caressed the line of her forehead, curling up and into her hair, taking the time to dwell in the softness of the beautiful Latina. Santana closed her eyes and moaned gently. Brittany moved on down Santana's face, sweeping over her forehead again and brushing her thumbs over her eyebrows before gently feeling her eyelids and trailing down to her high cheekbones. Brittany took great care in her petting. She was incredibly gentle, every touch transcending into the next with such delicacy as though she were frightened of hurting her companion.

Santana could feel the warmth of Brittany's breath against her face. It was wonderful to be experiencing this, to feel the touch of someone and actually _wanting_ it. She shivered helplessly as Brittany's fingers brushed against her lips, lingering there. She opened her eyes and found the blonde smiling at her, as though lost in some good train of thought.

Feeling brave, the Latina lifted her own hand and cupped Brittany's cheek. She felt the young woman lean into her and her joy was boundless, her heart skipping a beat and then another.

"I can feel that you're beautiful Santana." Brittany said in a hushed voice. She was still touching Santana's lips, moving her thumb back and forth.

Smiling, Santana said, "thanks. You're pretty beautiful yourself."

"Thanks, 'Brittany said. She pulled back her hand and sighed, "I'm glad you let me try this. I was worried you would be freaked out by it all. I just had to know what you looked like."

"And have you worked it out?" Santana asked, dropping her own hand.

Brittany nodded, "I'll never forget how you look in my mind now, 'she crooned, "never."

Santana leant forward, catching Brittany's cheeks again and pulling her close. Brittany seemed to sense what Santana wanted. She looked alarmed but didn't fight. She allowed herself to be pulled forward and closed her eyes. Santana could feel how near she was, could taste the blonde's breath and feel the sweetness of her. Their lips were not even inches apart and the room had gone still with anticipation. Santana felt Brittany's lips just above her own when the phone buzzed beside her.

Jumping back in alarm, she swore under her breath and snatched it up, pressing it to her ear, "what?" She snapped.

"Oh, now it sounds like I've interrupted something." It was Mercedes.

"You can say that again!" Santana growled darkly, "What do you want?"

"I'm just calling to ask about the next group get together. Quinn said it's your turn to pick what we do."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow, 'Santana stood and made her way into the passageway. She leant against the wall and ran a hand through her hair, sighing and letting all that pent up frustration out, "I'm busy at the moment."

"Brittany's there huh?" Mercedes asked.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Just a hunch, 'Mercedes chuckled, "look, I'll leave you tonight but I'll be phoning you bright and early in the morning."

"Not too early biatch!" Santana scolded.

Mercedes laughed, "night."

"Night." Santana said and she put the phone down on the cupboard beside her.

Walking through into the living room, she hoped to pick up where she and Brittany left off. She stopped; frowning as she took in the scene that greeted her upon her arrival. There was Brittany, standing up and fiddling with her bag. The blonde looked nervous and out of place and this upset Santana for she didn't like to see Brittany looking so uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think it's time I got off home, 'Brittany mumbled, "it's late and I'm kind of tired."

"But the takeaway hasn't even arrived yet." Santana realised how whiny she sounded but she couldn't help it. She was so _desperate _for Brittany to stay.

"I know, I'm just –"

"Please Britt, don't go just yet. We haven't watched the rest of the film either." Santana exclaimed. She must've unnerved her, trying to initiate a kiss.

"It's late." Brittany said.

Santana approached her and took hold of her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Brittany glanced up, biting her bottom lip as she allowed Santana to bring her close.

"Please Brittany, 'she said urgently, "stay."

Brittany sighed and looked as though she really didn't want to. It annoyed Santana but she couldn't force the girl to stay. She opened her mouth to say she would call a taxi when Brittany said, "okay," in a soft voice.

"Really? 'Santana said, surprised and delighted, "you'll stay?"

"Just for dinner and to watch the movie, then I really have to go."

The Latina nodded, clearly aware that her friend couldn't see her reaction. She tugged Brittany towards the sofa again, smiling when the blonde allowed herself to be sat down. Brittany kept her distance throughout the rest of the movie, but not enough that Santana could argue that she didn't want that kiss.

...GLEE.

The movie was coming to an end and Santana was more than ready for it. Dinner had been great and she had to admit that a takeaway was probably better than her homemade Paella which was still lying forgotten in the kitchen.

Brittany had been pretty quiet throughout the remainder of the evening. She hadn't said much, only making comments here and there about the storyline and characters. Santana guessed that she was still uncomfortable about what had happened earlier. It was annoying that Brittany had started all the touching but when Santana had tried it had been almost too terrifying for the blonde to handle.

"Do you want me to call a taxi?" Santana asked as the credits appeared on the television screen.

There was no answer from the blonde.

"Brittany, 'she said again, "do you want me to call you a taxi?"

Once again there was no answer. Santana sat up and leant over to look at the blonde. She smiled as she took in the calm face of the sleeping blind woman. Brittany was out for the count, her eyes closed, her breathing even and a small smile gracing her beautiful lips. No wonder Brittany had grown so quiet. She hadn't been upset at all, she'd just been tired.

Nudging the blonde, Santana said, "Brittany, come on. Wake up."

Brittany mumbled a protest.

"Come on."

"I don't want to, 'Brittany whispered, "too tired."

"Well if you'll let me, I'll get you upstairs to bed." Santana told her.

"M'kay." Brittany murmured.

Santana slipped her arm around Brittany's back, hoisting her up. The young woman mewled a little in confusion but a second later her entire body slumped into Santana's, absolutely exhausted.

"I really enjoyed tonight San." She said, her head lolling onto Santana's neck as the brunette lead her through to the passageway and then up the stairs.

They took their time, taking each step as it came. Brittany didn't do much work, she staggered and stumbled and laughed once or twice. Santana decided there and then that she would never try and get the girl drunk. A drunken Brittany would be too alarming for words.

"Almost there." Santana said with relief. She imagined that Brittany would be really light but being half asleep, Brittany's body was dead-weight and this was a bit of a problem.

"You're so good to me, 'Brittany muttered, "most people would've probably sent me home by now."

"Nah, I like having you." Santana said, tapping her door open with her foot and pulling Brittany inside, 'here let me help you get your shoes off. Do you want to borrow some pyjamas or something?"

Brittany was more alert now she'd been dragged up the stairs. She opened her eyes and smiled lazily, "I'm good like this. Besides, I'm too tired to change myself."

"Suits me." Santana said shrugging as she set Brittany's shoes by the door, along with her jacket which she hung up. She came back over and pulled the blankets up. Brittany climbed into bed and rolled over onto her side, breathing deeply.

"It smells like you." She said tenderly.

Santana chuckled, "just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Santana?" Brittany's voice was small and timid from the other side of the room but Santana heard it nonetheless. She turned around to face the blonde who hadn't even turned towards her.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I always get creeped out when I'm in a new place for the first time. The lack of sight doesn't help I guess."

Santana grinned, "sure." She wandered over to the bed and crawled in beside Brittany. She lay as far away from her as possible and Brittany made no move to come to her. It was good, having someone in the bed with her, even if it was all platonic.

"This is nice, 'Brittany said, "I'm always cold in my own room...no one's there to keep me warm."

_I'll keep you warm,_ Santana thought. She turned to Brittany and slipped an arm around her waist, bringing her body in to press against her own. Brittany whimpered at the contact but Santana knew she wasn't frightened. Merely not expecting it.

"Night Santana."

"Night Brittany, 'Santana said, "sweet dreams."

They lay there for some time, in the darkness but Santana only drifted off when she felt Brittany's fingers gracing her hand. It was nice, inhaling the beauty of the woman beside her and Santana was sure she'd never feel safe in her bed again, not unless Brittany was there with her.

**It feels finished so I've finished it here lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took quite some to write and then re-write again. Let me know what you think please. I love long reviews so don't be too mean with the short reviews guys :P x**

**I'll update soon. **


	9. Saturday Morning

**Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story and it's gotten me thinking about other ideas I have for Brittany and Santana. I've read a lot of interesting Mini-Brittana fan fics. I might dabble in one of those soon. What do you guys think? :)**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. **

**Disclaimer: So I didn't invent Glee. Sue me :P **

**Chapter 8 – Saturday Morning**

When Santana woke that Saturday morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find Brittany resting beside her. She'd forgotten throughout the night that the pretty young woman was with her, having slept so deeply and comfortably.

Shifting back a little, she took in the details of Brittany's face. Her skin looked soft and silky, her lips pouted as she slept, her hair framed her cheeks, the golden locks as vibrant as the morning itself and she looked at ease, cuddled into her pillow like an innocent child, free of nightmares and worries.

Rolling out of bed as quietly as possible, Santana retrieved her dressing gown from its hanging place on the door and pulled it around her shoulders. She chanced one more glance at Brittany who hadn't even stirred at the movement of her bed partner. She tiptoed her way across the creaky floorboards, making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, hoping that Brittany would sleep just that little bit longer.

Sunlight simply streamed through the still apartment, glinting here and there and making the place feel warmer than it had in quite some time. Santana headed into the living room and opened the windows, letting the air inside. She checked herself over in the mirror, flicking a disobedient strand of hair away from her face and tutted at how worn-out she looked. A nice fresh mug of coffee would suffice.

Switching on the radio quietly in the background, Santana wandered into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She opened the cupboard and pulled out her favourite mug and set it on the counter. She was still just a little bit tired and could easily have climbed the stairs again and slipped back into bed but with Brittany up there, she wouldn't dare even try it in fear of waking the blonde and alarming her.

Lifting up the saucepan of dried Paella; she headed outside and scraped it into the trash can, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she headed back inside. The coffee bubbled away in its container, the tell-tale sign that it was heated. Santana reached for it and poured herself a mug before grabbing the cookie jar and hurrying into the living room to check out the television. She switched the radio back off as she sat herself down on the sofa, wondering why she had even bothered to put it on in the first place.

It was horrible; to live by herself but Santana only ever seemed to notice just how alone she really was when the house was as still as this morning. Sure, Brittany was upstairs but she wasn't a part of her home. She was just there as a guest, a rogue thing in amongst a thousand other items that truly belonged.

The sound of the phone chiming away merrily in the room next door pulled her out of her busy musings.

Santana didn't get up to answer it. She sipped her tea quietly and tucked her feet up under her legs to make herself comfortable. After a few more insistent rings, the sound of her own voice reverberated through the apartment as the answering machine readied itself to take the call. _Hi this is Santana. Being so incredibly loved and worshipped, I'm too busy to come to the phone right now. If I'm worth it you'll try calling again later, or if you're that desperate for us to get our mack on, you'll leave a message after the beep and I'll book us a hotel room. BEEP! _

"And you can remove that vulgar answering machine greeting this very minute young lady!" It was her mother again. Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, knowing that deleting her highly amusing answering machine message was the last thing she was about to do, "anyway, I'm not calling to shout at you, I just wanted to know how everything went with Brittany last night? Did she enjoy the Paella? About half way through the night I had this terrible notion that you were going to burn the meal, 'her mother laughed, "but I guess it's just my own insecurity."

Santana sighed, suddenly realising that it wasn't her own inability to make the Paella that resulted in her destroying it, but her own mother's worries, sending bad vibes all the way to Lima.

"Well give me a call when you can and don't put it off 'til last minute. I want to know everything. Okay. Love you. Adios."

Santana sipped at her coffee and sighed, leaning her head back against the sofa. She'd give her mother a call later in the evening. She'd probably lie and tell her the Paella was amazing and would most definitely leave out her 'almost kiss' and then the night wouldn't appear to be so disastrous.

"Santana!"

Sitting up and frowning, Santana could've sworn she heard someone calling her. She set her coffee aside and stood, strolling into the passageway and listening by the staircase.

"Brittany?" She called out.

"Santana, 'came the anxious reply, "is that you?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Santana asked.

"Uh huh, 'Brittany called back, "I'm just...I don't know where I am. Can you come and get me?"

"Sure. I'll be right there." Santana said. She made her way up the stairs, jumping two or three steps at a time and walked into her room to find Brittany sitting on her bed, blankets tangled around her legs, looking incredibly bewildered, "you're at my house."

"Oh, 'Brittany said, "where's the rabbit hole?"

Santana chuckled and took her by the hand, pulling her away from the bed, "I think you've been dreaming Britt." She told her. She led the ditzy blonde through the door and downstairs, being slow so as not to let her trip up.

"I haven't slept that well in such a long time, 'Brittany said as they reached the bottom of the apartment, "thanks for letting me spend the night."

Santana led the way into the kitchen and helped the blonde sit down at the table, "no problem. I was pleased to have you over. Coffee?"

"Yes please. I can't imagine how my Mom is right now. She didn't know I'd be staying out, heck, I didn't know." Brittany said brightly. Santana set a mug of coffee down in front of her and watched nervously as Brittany felt around for it.

"I guess having you spend the night isn't going to help your mother like me." Santana laughed.

"Don't take offence, 'Brittany said. She found the mug and brought it to her lips, taking a great gulp before continuing, "my mother rarely likes anyone."

"Why?" Santana asked, sitting opposite her.

"She just doesn't, 'Brittany shrugged, "ever since my father died. She's grown very bitter but I can't really blame her. For someone to lose their soul mate, 'Santana noted how Brittany's eyes seemed to cloud over with great confusion and agony as though talking of her father was too much to handle, "it's just not forgivable."

Santana blinked, bewildered. What did forgiveness have to do with losing her father? Brittany often muddled up her words but to say losing someone's soul mate was unforgivable just didn't make sense!

She leant forward and touched Brittany's hand, hoping against hope to bring her back to the real world, where she was waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "yeah. I'm fine," but somehow, Santana didn't quite believe her.

...GLEE.

After much discussion, Brittany had managed to convince Santana to walk her home rather than drive her because apparently, it was a lovely day and they could do with the exercise. They'd been walking for some time already. Brittany's home was quite some way away but Santana didn't mind for the blonde was right, it was warm outside and it bought her more time to try and crack the undecipherable wonder that was Brittany Pierce.

Before they'd left, Brittany had called her mother and Santana could hear her shouting from the end of the line. It had been unbearable to watch as Brittany tried to explain how tired she was last night and how Santana had offered her a place to sleep. Mrs Pierce seemed neither touched by the Latina's act of consideration nor impressed and Santana had found herself disliking the woman more and more.

Now, strolling down _Ronda Street, _Santana tried to put the morning to the back of her mind.

"Have you ever thought about getting a dog? 'she asked, "you know, one that'll act as a guide."

"I have actually, 'Brittany replied. She was clutching hold of Santana's arm, using her cane to stop herself from meeting any unwanted dangers, not that Santana would ever let any harm come her way, "but Hallie is allergic and I don't want to upset her by bringing one into the house."

"Maybe when you get your own place, you'll be able to get one." Santana said.

"I hope so. I'm a big animal lover and I've always wanted a dog."

"It would be a great help to your lifestyle Brittany, 'Santana explained, "you'd be able to walk around without the use of a cane too."

"I don't mind using what I have. I learnt a long time ago that I've got to live with the hand I've been dealt and being blind...well, its second nature to me now."

Once again, Santana was struck by Brittany's choice of words. _Now? _Did that mean that at one time during her life, Brittany wasn't blind? Or was it just a bad choice of words?

Brittany sensed that Santana was thinking about what she had just said. She looked fidgety and uneasy and so, she sort out to change the subject.

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" She queried.

"Nope, 'Santana answered, shaking her head. She decided to put the idea of Brittany once having sight to the back of her mind for the time being, "I had loads of ideas about what I wanted to be. A lawyer, a doctor, a fire-fighter."

"Wow. You dreamt big!" Brittany giggled.

"Hey, you've gotta try, right?" Santana said with a smile, "after I realised how hard it was to try and be some of those things, I settled for a goal that was easier to reach."

"You are happy though, aren't you? Being a teacher?" Brittany murmured curiously.

"Of course I am, 'Santana said, squeezing Brittany's arm to comfort her, "it's the best job in the world. I get to teach the students of McKinley about these amazing novels and to see them actually understand them...it's the greatest feeling in the world, 'she paused, blushing, "look at me, I'm starting to sound like Rachel Berry."

Brittany laughed and slapped her arm playfully, "nonsense! 'she said determinedly, "you sound like a bookworm whose proud to teach children to be the same."

Santana was grateful, her affection for the blonde growing, "can you read? With Braille I mean?"

"Yeah, it's not as hard as it seems. My mother really pushed me to learn because she knew without it; I'd struggle even more than the average blind person. I'm grateful to her, for finally getting me there." Brittany told Santana.

"Do you ever hate the fact that your mother is the way she is? I mean, sure she lost her husband but that doesn't mean she has the right to keep you tied to her side."

"I've gotten used to it. She's just looking out for me." Brittany replied, shrugging her shoulders.

They reached a road and Santana stopped them, explaining where they were and when there was no sign of vehicles coming their way, she led the blonde across, all the while offering words of reassurance.

"I can't imagine being blind, 'she said honestly, "you're terribly brave Britt."

"It's not being brave, 'Brittany said seriously, "it's just something you have to learn to accept."

"But still, it's not something I'd ever be able to deal with."

"Of course you would, 'Brittany giggled softly, "you can handle just about anything."

Santana grinned.

"So, tell me more about your friends? Quinn and Puck seem pretty cool."

"Well Puck's been my best friend since forever. We used to stir up all sorts of trouble when we were younger. Our mother's couldn't pull us apart and that was kind of a bad thing considering how mischievous we were. He's the brother I never had, 'Santana said, "when he first started dating Quinn I didn't like her. She was a spoilt little rich girl who seemed too up herself for the likes of our company."

"What made you change your mind?" Brittany queried.

"It was a few weeks after Puck had started dating Quinn and I'd had this really bad couple of days, 'Santana said, "my mother had been back and forth the hospital all week getting tests for Leukaemia and I'd been arguing with my gi – with my friend and it just seemed like everything was coming down on top of me. I hit the bottle one night, attempting to forget my worries for a little while. I tried getting to Pucks house, lost track of where I was and ended up stumbling around Lima for an hour or two. Quinn found me crying in a bus shelter somewhere and took me back to her place. She sat with me all night just talking and even helped me bathe my knees because I'd fallen and scraped them a couple of times. After that, 'Santana said softly, "we just kind of clicked."

"And your mother? Is she alright?" Brittany asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah, 'Santana answered, "the tests came back with the all clear. No one was more relieved than I."

"And your friend?" She'd actually been a girlfriend who hadn't really lasted all that long.

"We kind of ended our _friendship _not long after, 'Brittany seemed put out, "but don't worry. It was a mutual agreement."

"What about you're other friends? Mercedes and Kurt." Brittany asked, looking a little more relieved.

"Their best friends you know? 'Santana told her. They passed by the window of some shop and catching sight of their reflection in the window, Santana couldn't help but smile to see how natural they looked, walking so close with their arms linked as they were, "and a proper pair of divas. Mercedes is really proud of her black heritage and who can blame her. She's also really sassy and loves all the new fashions. Kurt is just proud of being gay."

Brittany laughed, "I meant what I said when we went bowling, about Kurt and his boyfriend. They shouldn't be ashamed of what they are and I'm really proud that Kurt loves being who he is. Artie was a little odd though."

"Really? How so?" Santana asked, her heart constricting with jealousy at the thought of the young man in the wheelchair.

"He talked to me all the way through the first half of the night and then in the second half, he hardly said two words to me." Brittany said.

"Hmm, I wonder what could've made him behave like that." Santana said, smirking.

"I don't know, 'Brittany shrugged, "he seems like a nice guy though."

"Yeah, he's alright in his own little way." Santana exclaimed.

They stopped talking to cross another road. Brittany had fallen quiet now, not bothering to strike up much of a conversation and Santana left the silence as it was, comfortable in the company she was keeping.

...GLEE.

It was difficult not to feel so uneasy when they finally reached Brittany's house. Standing outside the door, Brittany tapped at it quietly, waiting for someone to answer. Santana stood beside her, hands tucked into her jeans as she fixed her gaze on the striking young woman opposite her.

"I've got a favour to ask you?" Brittany said gently.

"Sure, go ahead." Santana replied.

"And you don't have to say yes, I wouldn't ask at all if I didn't have any other choice." The blonde said hesitantly.

"Brittany, 'Santana said, "just ask me already."

"Could you pick me up from my dance class tomorrow? 'Brittany said, wringing her hands anxiously, "my Mom is gonna drop me off on her way to work but she can't pick me up. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't desperate."

Santana smiled, "its fine. I can pick you up."

"Really, that would be great!" Brittany said, "thank you. Maybe you could come half an hour early and sit in on the second half of the class."

"You mean, watch you dance?" Santana asked, surprised and delighted that Brittany suggested it.

"Yeah. I'd love to show you what I can do." Brittany said, knocking on the door again.

"Then I will most definitely be there." Santana whispered, taking hold of Brittany's hand.

"Thank you, 'Brittany threw her arms around Santana's waist, nuzzling in close to her. Santana held back the desire to try and kiss her again, "my class ends at 5:00pm tomorrow but if you come at 4:30pm you'll get lots of viewing time. Just come inside, they won't mind."

"Okay." Santana nodded.

The door swinging open in front of them stopped all conversation. Santana turned to find not Mrs Pierce standing in the doorway but a young girl, sixteen years old perhaps, with honey blonde hair and bold, amused brown eyes staring back at them.

"Mom isn't impressed." She said.

Brittany's face lit up at the sound of the youngster's voice, "Hallie. Hi. This is Santana Lopez, 'she said, "Santana, this is my sister Hallie."

"Hey, 'Hallie said nodding in Santana's direction, "kind of feel like we're already acquaintances considering how much my sister has talked about you."

Santana blushed and when she looked across at Brittany, she found that she was blushing too.

"It's good to meet you Hallie." Santana said.

"Is Mom home yet?" Brittany asked.

"Not yet, 'Hallie replied wincing, "but she sure as hell ain't pleased with you. Staying out all night, you bad girl."

Santana had already decided she liked this kid; there was something badass about her but something genuine and childlike too.

"It was my fault. If you want me to stay and explain to your Mom then I will." She said.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. I can stay out if I want to." Brittany said unflinchingly.

"Wow. She must really like you, 'Hallie laughed, "consider yourself lucky Santana. You're one of Brittany's chosen few."

Brittany leant forward and attempted to smack Hallie playfully but the younger Pierce dodged her sister easily, giggling, "I like everyone." Brittany said.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone and head off to finish my English essay." Hallie said, turning her head in the opposite direction, glancing up at the stairs.

"What are you studying?" Santana asked.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, 'Hallie answered, "it's a great book."

"Yeah it is, 'Santana said smiling, "I could proof read the essay for you if you'd like. Give you some tips on how to spruce it up."

"That'd be great." Hallie said, looking surprised by Santana's kindness.

"No problem. Give it to Brittany tomorrow and I'll check it over."

"Thanks, 'Hallie said, "I'm gonna head on inside and get to work then. Good to meet you Santana."

"Good to meet you too, 'Santana called and when Hallie retreated, she turned to Brittany and said, "she's nice."

"She's a good kid." Brittany exclaimed and in her voice shone the truth of devotion.

"If you bring her paper to dance with you I'll fix it up." Santana said.

Brittany nodded. She stepped towards Santana and slipped a hand around her neck, pulling her close and pressing the softest of kisses to her forehead, "you are the sweetest thing." She crooned.

Santana chuckled, running her fingers through Brittany's hair, enjoying their closeness, "you'd better get inside before your mother comes home and spots us like this." It was a rather sexual thing to say but their position was compromising to say the least.

"Hmm, okay, 'Brittany giggled, "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Santana said.

"Promise?" Brittany asked. She pulled away from the Latina and stepped over the threshold of the door, turning when she was inside.

"I promise." Santana said, crossing her heart.

"See you then." Brittany whispered and blowing the fiery brunette a kiss, she closed the door behind her, leaving Santana alone, punching the air with delight, considering that for another day, Brittany actually _needed_ her.

**A chapter packed with just Brittany and Santana really. I hope it was enough for you all and I hope you can kind of see the developments between them, even if their small at the moment. There will be great developments between them soon, don't worry and I have lots of romantic ideas to bring in when things start to get serious. :)**

**So, what do you think of the chapter? Let me know. What do you think of Brittany's little hints about her blindness and the way the pair talk as friends and as a potential couple? The next chapter will be a little angsty but I assure you guys, it'll not be an end of the world kind of thing. :P Please. REVIEW...and longs one too if you will. Xxx**


	10. The Forgotten Promise

**Living in the UK means I'm way behind in the episode of Glee (I watched 'Sexy' online. Shh!) to America. Last night was the Glee's Christmas Episode and wow did it make me want to pull out the tree, rustle up some dinner with all the trimmings, listen to carols and start writing my letter to Santa! :) It got me in such a good mood that I thought I'd sit down and start writing. So if you want to thank anyone, thank Christmas Glee! **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way, you guys are great and never fail to keep reviewing and encouraging me. X**

**Summary: ****When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure every Gleek would love to be responsible for the worldwide treasure that is Glee. :( **

**Chapter 9 – The Forgotten Promise**

The next day flew in swiftly and with it came Santana's uncontrollable desire to see Brittany. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy in life and it almost seemed as though every moment of growing up, of stumbling and struggling, of loving and lusting had just been a build up to this moment, to finding Brittany!

It was about time she thought about settling down. She'd spent so much time in her life flitting from one girl to the next that she had forgotten how amazing it was to be with just one person. Santana had always loved her player lifestyle. She had never been able to stick to a woman long enough to learn much about them and yet, Brittany had changed all that. She stripped away her insecurities, made her vulnerable even, and Santana couldn't help but _want _to share with her. Yes, it was time she settled down, but Brittany was just her friend...did she want to settle down too?

...GLEE.

It was a drizzly afternoon, and the scent of rain hung in the air, damp and yet so very sweet to the senses. Immersing the heavens above Lima were a gathering of great grey clouds, hiding the sun away from the children playing in the streets, weaving the notion that a storm would break later that evening.

Santana was at the store, buying some groceries. It was 3:30pm and she had plenty of time to spare until she went to pick Brittany up from her dance class. The blonde had messaged her earlier that morning with the address of the dance studio because she had forgotten to tell her where it was last night. Nothing had pleased Santana to know that she was still in Brittany's thoughts and what had thrilled her even more was the 'miss you' that sat primly at the end of the message.

She's had an all round good morning, talking with her _abuela _on the phone and then heading off to Kurt's and Blaine's for breakfast and a gossip about this and that.

She was half way down the juice aisle when she ran into Tina, looking worn out and desperately in need of a good night's sleep.

"Hey. You look like you've been running around in your dreams all night." Santana laughed as she set a carton of apple juice into her basket.

"You need to sleep to dream." Tina answered sarcastically.

"What's up?"

"Quinn stayed with Mike and me last night, kept us up 'til the crack of dawn, crying." Tina explained mid-yawn.

"Crying? 'Santana said, frowning, "well...what's wrong? I mean, why was she crying?"

"She wouldn't tell us everything, 'the young woman replied, shrugging her shoulders, "just that she'd been arguing with Puck and needed a place to stay for the night."

"Quinn and Puck never argue, 'Santana said, surprised, "not seriously anyway." It was true. Of all the couples she knew, Quinn and Puck were the most secure. They rarely argued and when they did it was usually playful, nothing really to be concerned about. She'd never known a time when they had spent the night away from each other. It was against nature.

"I know, 'Tina said, falling into step with her, "Mike and I are just as confused as you are but like I said, she wouldn't give us the entire story."

"Why didn't you call me? I could've come over, helped you calm her down." Santana said. She was more hurt by the fact that Quinn hadn't come to her in the first place.

"We knew you were with Brittany and we didn't want to bother you." Tina replied.

"I wasn't with her all day, 'the Latina said defensively. Reaching for a box of microwavable popcorn, she asked, "where's Quinn now?"

"Still at our house. She a mess."

"Do you mind if I come back with you? I can talk to her, 'Santana queried, "try and get her to go home and work things out with Puck."

"By all means, be my guest, 'Tina nodded, "Mikes at work and it's my day off. I was planning on cleaning out the garden shed so that'll give you some time to talk to her alone. See if she might open up to you."

"Thanks." Santana said. Glancing at her watch, it was only 3:49pm. She still had plenty of time.

...GLEE.

Santana liked to visit Mike and Tina's house because it had always been one that brimmed with life, love and colour. Every room contained something interesting, the walls were littered with memories and pictures, the air was tinged with the most heavenly scents, courtesy of Tina's unhealthy obsession with incense sticks and being neither too big, nor too small it was absolutely perfect for a couple just settling into their first year of married life.

The house felt different upon entrance this afternoon. It was cold inside and very still. Whilst Tina took the groceries into the kitchen, Santana busied herself, removing her jacket and hanging it up before wandering into the living room to find Quinn curled up on the sofa.

She looked ill. The colour had been sucked out of her cheeks, her hair was dishevelled, her eyes were bloodshot and her shoulders shook as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey you." Santana said gently.

Tina stepped in behind her with a glass of water and two painkillers, "she's got a splitting headache, 'she explained to the Latina as she handed them over to Quinn, "poor thing hasn't slept much."

"How you feeling?" Santana asked.

"Lousy." Quinn murmured, swallowing the tablets with a gulp of water.

Tina took the glass back, "I'm gonna head on outside and get started on the shed. Do you girls need anything before I go? A cup of tea? Coffee?"

"I'm good thanks." Santana said.

"The same." Quinn nodded.

"Okay, well just call if you need anything." Tina told them and she left them in the peace and quiet.

"So, 'Santana said firmly, coming to sit beside Quinn, patting her leg awkwardly, "what's happened?"

Quinn wiped away a stray tear that slid down her cheek, "Noah and I have been arguing."

"Yeah, I got that much from Tina, 'Santana said, "why? What's he done? If he's cheated on you I swear to God I'll –"

"No Santana, 'the blonde said, looking flustered, "he hasn't. He wouldn't."

"Then what's wrong?" Santana asked, her eyebrows knitting together in bewilderment.

Quinn sighed and looked down on her shaking hands clasped together tightly, "it's all over this baby business, 'she explained, "I...we...he said I've been too pushy lately. Too...too desperate."

"_What?" _

"I guess he's kind of right, 'Quinn shrugged, "I mean I hardly leave him alone anymore."

"Leave him alone as in having sex?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, blushing.

Santana grimaced. She didn't really want to be having this conversation but she knew that Quinn needed to talk about it. "Well it's kind of natural, 'she said, "if you want a baby you've got to try for it."

"I know. I thought he'd have been pleased with it. Usually it's me fighting _him_ off." She chuckled lightly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "that's men for you. When you don't want them it's the end of the world but when they don't want you it's all supposed to be perfectly fine and you're have to just accept it. It's probably why I prefer women." She joked, winking.

"I kind of understand where Noah's coming from. He gets home from work and I'm at him like a crazy person, 'Quinn told her. She was playing with a loose strand of material hanging from one of the pillows on the sofa, "I've just become obsessed with baby-making. I even called him home during his lunch break last week because I'd worked out that it was the right time for me to catch for a baby."

_Eww,_ Santana thought.

"How long has this negativity been going on for?" She asked.

"I don't know, 'Quinn muttered, "I guess a while. It all kicked off last night, 'huffing like a spoilt child, the young blonde sunk back into the sofa and closed her eyes tight, as though she were hoping to just disappear amongst the cushions, "I didn't realise that it had started to become an obligation to him. He should've told me."

"He did tell you, 'Santana said, "last night."

"Yes but he should've done it sooner! We could've saved this argument." Quinn snapped, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Quinn, 'Santana said firmly, grabbing her friend's hands and forcing her to look at her, "stop. Stop. Stop."

Quinn did indeed stop struggling and looked at Santana as though she were in absolute agony.

"Now listen to me, 'Santana ordered, "there is time to fix this okay."

Quinn nodded.

"Go home. Cook a big romantic dinner. Slip into some sexy, maybe that nice black dress you've got hidden away in the back of your cupboard, 'Quinn rolled her eyes, "and when Puck gets home he'll not be able to help himself."

"But that's the point, 'Quinn hissed, "encouraging sex is what's making him pull away from me."

"No, 'Santana said, "it's this constant talk of babies that's driven you apart. Just because you've got a romantic evening set out doesn't mean you have to have sex. If at the end of the night the mood takes you there, go for it but that's the thing. You both have to want to do it. Not in the hopes of making a kid. Just in the hopes of making love." _Wow. What an utter load of bull,_ Santana thought to herself, being around Brittany had certainly turned her head into mush for she'd never said anything like that before.

"Noah's not going to turn up. I bet he won't even come home tonight, 'Quinn exclaimed despondently. She rested her head on her knee's looking so childlike, looking so hurt, "I wouldn't blame him if he went out, picked up some random girl and slept with her. At least he'd be having some sort of fun."

"He wouldn't do that, 'Santana scolded, "now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get home."

Quinn nodded, "you're right. I've got to pull myself together."

"Good, 'Santana said. She looked at her watch. It was 4:15pm, "and before I head out for the evening I'll swing by and see Puck. Make sure I can persuade him to come home."

Leaning in, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, hugging her desperately, "thanks Santana."

Santana patted her head, feeling restless, "no problem."

...GLEE.

The sound of rock music blaring through _Maddox Mechanics _was enough to sear anyone's functional eardrums. Santana strolled through the busy work place, ignoring the whistles and cat calls of men, passing them as they laboured away.

Right at the far end of the room was just the man she wanted to see. Coming up behind him, she swung her foot out and kicked him hard in the backside, laughing when he cried out in both surprise and pain.

"You little shit, 'Puck, who was covered in oil and dirt, laughed when he saw her. He grabbed her around the neck, messing up her hair, grinning as she struggled, "frightened the life out of me."

Santana shoved against him, giggling wildly and when she managed to pull herself free she ran a couple of steps away to put a distance between them.

"Just stopping by to see how you are, 'she said, "Quinn told me you argued."

"Trust she'd try and get you involved." Puck's face changed, no longer playful but serious.

"I involved myself, 'Santana told him. She wandered back towards him and set herself on the edge of the car he was working on, cocking her eyebrow curiously, "Tina explained that she spent the night with her and Mike and I came by to check on her. She doesn't look too good."

"Yeah well she started this argument."

"What? Because she desperately wants a baby, 'Santana laughed condescendingly, "and since when did you turn down the opportunity to sleep with your wife? The Puck I knew used to jump at the chance to bed anyone."

"I'm a different man now, 'he said, turning around to work on the car, "the Puck back then wasn't even married. You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." Santana implored.

Puck said nothing. He looked uneasy and Santana could do nothing but stand behind him and set a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him.

"Please." She said softly.

"We don't even talk anymore unless it's about a baby and as soon as I get through the door she attacks me, 'Puck exclaimed, "I don't even get a chance to shower or relax or anything. It was a real turn on at first, I mean, she'd do this thing where –"

"Just cut to the important part Puck!" Santana barked, glancing at her watch. 4:32pm. She'd really have to get a move on.

"Okay, okay, 'Puck said, holding up his dirty hands in submission, "I'm just...I know it might sound stupid and a bit cheesy but I want things to be the way they were before you know? When Quinn actually wanted me because she was horny or when she just wanted to be sentimental, 'the young man looked around anxiously as though he didn't want any of his fellow mechanics to hear him, "I hate feeling like it's my duty to give her what she wants. What about my needs? Maybe we're not meant to have a baby. I've tried talking to her. I've tried telling her how I feel but she's exhausted herself so much she's not even listening. She doesn't have time for anything anymore unless its sex."

Sighing and feeling absolutely exhausted, Santana tapped her best friend on the back, hoping to bring his attention back to her.

"Quinn's sorry you know? 'she murmured, "she understands what's she's done wrong."

"Really?" Puck asked, sounding as though he didn't believe her.

"Yes. She told me pretty much what you just told me. She even went as far as to say that she wouldn't blame you if you went off and slept with some random slut!"

Puck looked surprised, "I wouldn't do that."

"I know, 'Santana said, "and Quinn knows that too and she wants you to go home to her."

Puck shifted, restively.

"It's not like you to argue. Don't make it worse. "

"I don't want us to argue."

"Then stop it now." Santana demanded.

Puck turned and sat on the edge of the car too. Leaning on Santana's leg, he appeared deep in thought.

"I'll feel kind of embarrassed if I go home now, 'he said quietly, "I didn't half raise my voice at her last night. I think I may have even gone as far as scaring her."

"Quinn knows you'd never hurt her. You love her and she loves you." _Someone hit me with rock,_ Santana thought. Since when had she taken on the job as love doctor?

"I do love her." Puck admitted sheepishly.

"Then on your way home, stop by the flower store and buy her roses. Tell her you're sorry and sit down and talk about how she's been making you feel these last couple of weeks." Santana exclaimed.

"You really think that'll work?" Puck asked.

"When have _I_ ever been wrong?" The brunette laughed arrogantly.

Puck snorted and shoved her aside, earning a sharp jab back in return.

"I'll do it, not for myself, not for you, not even for a baby, 'Puck said resolutely, "I'll do it for Quinn."

Santana smiled, "good." She stood up and patting her friends arm and began to walk away, utterly exhausted.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Puck called after her.

"I've got to go pick up Brittany. At this rate, 'she called back over her shoulder, "I'm gonna be late."

"Good luck!" Came the reply but Santana didn't hear. It was 4:46pm.

...GLEE.

Swearing under her breath, Santana unclipped her seatbelt and flew out of the car and into the rain as soon as she parked outside the quaint little dance studio.

She was unbelievably late (it was 5:23pm) and her body was pulsing with irritation and anger at having been dealt such a crappy hand. Santana had already decided, while she'd waited at her second set of traffic lights that she would revert back to her heartless, bitchy self tomorrow morning because clearly bad things happened to good people and all she had been today was good.

The rain soaked through her clothes instantly, flattening her hair and sending her mascara coursing down her cheeks. Reaching the door, she clasped at the handle and launched herself through into the warmth of the building, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of such terrible weather.

She turned to another set of doors and opened them. They led into a big rectangular room with a mirror lining the full length of one side. To her right, on a small stage sat Brittany and a woman who appeared to be in her middle forties. The Latina's joy was boundless at the sight of her friend but her excitement soon turned to dread when she saw the look of disappointment that graced Brittany's face.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. Santana glanced at her, a little hesitant.

"I'm here to pick up Brittany, 'Santana said. She noted with a deep satisfaction how Brittany looked up at the sound of her voice, her sightless eyes searching, "I'm sorry I'm so late, 'she exclaimed, "I've –"

"Will you take me home Nora?" Brittany completely ignored Santana, turning to the woman beside her.

The woman, Nora, smiled at Santana sympathetically, "of course sweetheart. Just let me get my things." She stood, stepping across the room and disappearing through another door.

"I'm sorry Brittany, 'Santana whispered, "I can explain why I'm late. I –"

"You promised." Brittany sniffed.

"I know, 'Santana said stepping forward, "but it wasn't my fault. You see Quinn and –"

"You promised." Brittany said again.

"Stop cutting me off." The brunette exclaimed, growing agitated.

"Imagine how foolish I looked, 'Brittany said. She hung her head again, her shoulders slumped forward as though all the life had just been drained from her body, "I came into the class telling everyone about my friend who was coming to watch me dance. I didn't stop talking about you. How perfect you were...how...how loyal – and then, you didn't show."

"You're acting as though I didn't come on purpose." Santana frowned.

"Didn't you?"

"Oh don't be stupid Brittany, 'Santana shook her head, "if I didn't want to come I wouldn't have bothered at all. Why am I even here huh? Why did I venture out in the pouring rain if I didn't want to be here?"

Brittany didn't seem to hear anything but Santana's first comment, "don't call me stupid."

"Well that's exactly what you're being!" Santana never thought she could look at Brittany with such hatred or annoyance.

Brittany stood and stormed over to the brunette. There was a fire in her eyes that she'd never seen before. Her body was tensed; her breathing was heavy, poised for an argument.

"You promised!"

"I know." Santana murmured, "and I'm sorry."

Brittany shook her head, "no you're not. You're just like my other friends. Eager to escape." She attempted to turn away but Santana grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back.

"Just let me explain." She pleaded.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Nora had returned, storming towards Santana.

She released Brittany's wrist and stepped back, deciding that trying to be forceful was not the answer, "nothing, 'she answered, "I'm just trying to apologise."

"Well I think it's time you left, 'the older woman said, tucking her bag over her shoulder and glaring at Santana as she reached Brittany's side, "I've got it from here. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Turning to look at Brittany, Santana reached for her hand, linking their pinkies together, "please." She whimpered.

Brittany pulled away from her, shaking her head, "I think I'll let Nora take me home."

Santana looked between the pair of them, hardly daring to believe that Brittany could refuse her.

"Screw you." She snapped and before anything more could be said, she ran out, darting through the doors and out into the storm. She sprinted over to her car, letting the rain lash down on her mercilessly. Her anger was unbearable. Her sorrow was immeasurable. It was only when she got inside her car did she allow her emotions to get the better of her. For the first time that year, Santana Lopez cried.

**Another chapter done. I told you guys it was angsty and I'm sorry. I assure you it'll brighten up again in the next chapter, not too bright but bright enough that you'll not want to slit your wrists. **

**I'll even give you a heated scene ;) just to make up for this chapter. Please review. Let me know what you think. x**


	11. Thats How Much I Care

**Hey everyone. So I know the last chapter was pretty depressing but we still haven't come out of that little bombshell. I know angsty chapters are not the best but as one of my favourite reviewers** **said in their review, a great story isn't a great story without a little angst! Thanks for that chick. Awesome. :D Bear with me guys. It'll get better and of course, I promised you a little heat in this next chapter ;) You're gonna get it. **

**I'm so annoyed with Ryan Murphy right now. I know he said that a lot of the Santana/Brittany storyline was pushed forward by the gay fans but that's not true. I'm not even gay and yet I pushed for it just as much as anyone else did. I love the storyline and want to see it thrive just as much as any other fan would. It appears to me as though he only notices a homosexual's support. Does he not stop to think that there are people out there who aren't prejudice to being gay? That believe love is love! *sighs* Ignore my ranting. Sorry.**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Sighs,**_** how many times do we have to go through this? I do not own Glee! **

**Chapter 10 – That's How Much I Care**

What with everything that had gone on the day before, Santana was in no mood to see anyone so it was more than a surprise when Hallie Pierce stopped by her classroom during the lunch period.

Everyone seemed to sense that the English teacher's patience was not to be tested. The students of McKinley High were subdued, even well behaved, and those who were foolish enough to push their luck suffered the unforgivable wrath of Miss Lopez. Her fellow teachers avoided her as best as possible. They could see that something had upset Santana and knew better than to bother her or inquire about it. Even the janitorial and maintenance staff kept their distance after the fiery Latina had launched a tray of meatballs at the guidance counsellor after he dared to ask if she were alright.

Now with bright brown eyes staring into her back intently, Santana could not help but feel even more aggrieved, "what the hell do you want?" She growled as she wrote the notes for the next lesson up on her blackboard.

"Hello to you too." Hallie said sarcastically.

Santana didn't know how to reply to her sarcasm. She hadn't slept well the night before but had simply lain in the warmth of her bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep had come in short intervals and her dreams had been quilted over in shadows and darkness. She had never been so restless.

"Pardon my language, 'Hallie said cautiously, "but you look like shit!"

Santana chuckled, "you have no idea."

"Oh I do, 'the teen exclaimed, shaking her head, "my sister looks just the same."

"So she told you what happened then?" Santana asked.

"Not really, 'Hallie said. She sat down at a desk towards the front of the classroom, "but when she came home last night in tears the situation kind of spoke for itself."

Santana paused, her heart clenching. So Brittany had been upset by their argument too? Good! At least she wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"So let me get this straight, 'the Latina said, turning to face Hallie, "you came all the way here from – what school do you attend?"

"Carmel High." Hallie answered.

"So you came all the way from Carmel High just to talk about Brittany?"

"No. I came all the way from Carmel High to talk about Brittany and the argument you had with her yesterday." The youngster replied.

Rolling her eyes, Santana said coldly, "I didn't figure you to be the type to stick your nose in other people's business."

"You've met me once so you have no idea what I'm like, 'Hallie said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "besides, I'll always get involved when my sisters happiness is on the line."

"Don't act as though this is my fault, 'Santana growled. She couldn't believe she was arguing with a sixteen year old girl, "if Brittany had given you the right story then –"

"Brittany hardly told me a thing. Just that you were incredibly late to her dance class and she had genuinely believed you weren't coming. She wouldn't tell me the rest, 'Hallie cocked her head to the side, blinking curiously, "why did you argue exactly?"

"It's a long story." The English teacher sighed.

"Well I've got time." Hallie said, gesturing for her to continue and encouraged, Santana explained the events of the day before, of her friends argument and how she had set about to resolve the matter. She told Hallie that she had been keeping an eye on the time and how truly excited she'd been to see Brittany again. Hallie looked pretty sympathetic when she spoke of missing Brittany's class altogether. Then she told of their argument and how Brittany had refused to come home with her and how she had ran off, too angry to stay and convince her otherwise. When she was finished she leant back against the wall, cupping her face with her hands, exhausted and waiting for a response.

"Wow, 'Hallie's laugh came out as more of a snort, "that was some day you had."

"One of many that make up the _wonderful_ life of Santana Lopez." The Latina said sarcastically, holding out her arms as though she were presenting herself. Swallowing the lump in her throat and setting her chalk to the side, Santana sat down at her desk, "I really didn't mean to miss the dance class Hallie. What could I do? Ignore my friends? Watch a three year marriage go down the drain for nothing?"

"I understand why you did what you did and I applaud your loyalty, 'Hallie said, "but Brittany...she's vulnerable. She lets people get too close too quickly and when they leave her high and dry she's left broken-hearted."

"But I would never do that to her, 'the brunette explained meekly, "I just got sidetracked."

"Brittany didn't know that, 'Hallie said, "I'm not trying to defend her. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge and she probably should've listened to what you had to say, but please, look at it from her point of view. Everyone that Brittany's ever allowed herself to get close to has somehow slipped back out of her grasp. She's a lot of work and it can be tiring. Some would see her as a burden. Attracting trouble is what Brittany does, even if it's unintentional. She needs help picking out clothes that match in the mornings. She often needs to be comforted at night what with the night terrors and everything. She accidently took all her antibiotics once because she couldn't decipher the Braille on the bottle. She sat in a classroom for three hours completely buzzed out until someone found her. She's always knocking things down because she's not aware of them. She still believes in Santa Clause because she's never been able to _see_ my mother put out the gifts, 'Hallie shook her head, sighing sadly, "we lost her once for seven hours. When we found her she was soaked, muddy and probably caked in people's waste. When we asked where she'd been she told us she'd followed a pigeon into the sewers. Somehow I'm still not sure if I want to believe her. I –"

"Okay, okay I get it, 'Santana said quickly before Hallie could go on, "she's a lot of work but knowing that doesn't make me like the others. I'm not tired of her and I know she can be difficult to deal with at times but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave her. I like her enough to keep coming back."

"You don't get it Santana, 'the young Pierce said resolutely, "Brittany is like a child. Her mind is young."

"I know but you forget that every now and then a very mature side of Brittany comes through, 'Santana thought of the night when they went bowling, when Brittany had set about to comfort Blaine and Kurt and their troubles as a couple. It had been a truly adult thing to say, wise even, "I can see that she's young, 'Santana exclaimed, "but it doesn't change how I feel."

"I just want to know you're up for the job."

"I am." Santana said firmly.

A smile broke out on Hallie's face and she breathed a sigh of honest relief. Standing, she approached Santana's desk.

"You need to find Brittany. You need to tell her what you've told me." She ordered.

"I tried to explain...she wouldn't listen." Santana replied.

"Try again. My sister can be easily swayed if you know how to sweet talk her." It was amusing that yesterday it had been Quinn in Santana's position and Santana in Hallie's. How did she become the one who needed advice?

"I don't know how I'll get her to talk to me. I doubt she's going to answer the phone when she realises who it is." Santana said.

"Come around the house after school. I'll let you in myself." Hallie offered.

"Oh yeah, 'Santana snorted, "because I can really see your mother agreeing with that."

"My Mom will be in work. Come on Santana. You have to try."

Santana bit down hard on her bottom lip, deliberating. She wanted to see Brittany and apologise and explain but another part of her wanted to let Brittany suffer just as she had.

"Please Santana." Hallie pleaded.

"Fine, 'Santana sighed, "I'll come around after school."

Hallie laughed happily, "you won't regret it. Brittany will forgive you, you'll see."

"Good, 'Santana said waving her hand carelessly, "now get out of my classroom." She said with a smile.

Hallie saluted her, heading for the door. She tucked her school bag over her shoulder, looking so young and sweet for someone brimming with intellect.

"Hallie?" Santana called out, "Brittany hasn't always been blind, has she?" She didn't know why she had brought it up but she figured if she didn't ask now she would never ask.

Hallie stopped in her tracks and turned, surveying Santana with a look that was both amused and sorrowful, "no, 'she answered, "she hasn't."

"Then how did it happen? When even?"

Hallie shook her head, "it's not my place to tell you." Santana was disappointed but nodded in agreement. The only person who could tell her was Brittany. It was her right.

"May I ask you something now?" Hallie queried.

"Sure." Came Santana's answer.

"When I was looking for your classroom earlier I stopped a guy to ask if he could direct me, 'Hallie said leaning against the open doorway, "when I was about to walk off I heard one of the other boys ask who I was."

"What did he say?" Santana whispered.

"Probably one of Miss Lopez's fuck buddies."

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for the question she already knew was coming.

"Are you gay Santana?"

Picking up her chalk, Santana attempted to avoid eye contact, "yeah, I am."

"I knew it, 'Hallie cajoled in triumph, "I got the feeling the second I met you and when I looked out my bedroom window just after I left to finish my paper I saw the way you and Brittany were holding each other. I just knew it wasn't platonic."

Santana was surprised by the teenager's reaction. Most people, small-minded in every way, found the term 'homosexual' to be something repulsive, dirty, sinful! The students of McKinley High had been much the same when it finally came out about their teacher's sexuality. Girls didn't want to be alone with her, boys gawked at her like she was a porn-icon, some parents transferred their children to other schools, not wanting them to be taught by someone who could distort their minds on how a "real" relationship was supposed to be. Santana had taken it all in her stride, dealing with each day as it came but sometimes it was hard not to want to disappear and start fresh somewhere else.

"You're taking it rather well." She mumbled, eying the blonde cautiously.

"Hey you like who you like, right?" Hallie said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you don't mind the fact that I'm into women?" Santana asked.

"Hell no." Hallie laughed.

"What about Brittany? You said you saw how we were holding each other. Do you think she's –"

"Gay? 'Hallie said. She shook her head, "not that I'm aware of. Then again, Brittany's blind. I don't think being physically attracted to someone matters much in her book. If you've got a good heart and you're ready to look after her, she'll fall hard."

Santana smiled, "thanks Hallie. That means a lot."

"No problem. So, we'll see you later yeah?"

"I'll be there."

"Good, 'Hallie said smirking as she headed back for the door, "you promised to check over my English paper, remember?"

...GLEE.

Killing the engine, Santana got out of her car and headed into the Puckerman's garden, whistling under her breath lightly as she did so. She fully intended on keeping her promise to Hallie but not before she visited Quinn and Puck to be sure that her good deed to bring them together had not been performed in vain.

She reached the door and knocked, hoping against hope that Quinn had decided to come home straight from school herself. When no one came to answer she tried again, knocking a little harder. Once again there was no reply.

Santana was about to give up after the third knock. She turned to head back to her car when the sound of the door creaking open stopped her.

"Hi Santana. This is a surprise." It was Quinn. She sounded breathless and her cheeks were flushed, making her look even prettier than usual.

"I just thought I'd stop by and check how you were doing." Santana replied.

"Oh...uh...great...well...do you want to come in?" Quinn didn't look the last bit enthusiastic about letting Santana in. She opened the door wider and Santana smirked as she took in her friend's choice of clothing. Quinn was wearing her soft pink dressing gown...and nothing else.

"Um...I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" She asked, grinning.

"No, of course not." Quinn said shaking her head.

Santana was not convinced and to support her theory was Puck who suddenly appeared, coming down the stairs dressed much the same as his wife.

"Who was it? I – hey Santana."

He didn't look nearly as embarrassed as Quinn who said through clenched teeth, "I told you to stay upstairs." Puck ignored her.

"So I'm guessing you patched things up?" Santana laughed, gesturing between the pair of them.

Quinn giggled, nodding, "yeah. Sorry that you have to see us like this."

"Hey I'd rather catch you having sex than arguing, 'Santana said winking, "it's a real turn on for me." She teased with a whisper.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Puck laughed and high fived her.

"Well I'm gonna head off and let you two get back to your sexy time." Santana said, walking backwards.

Quinn beckoned Puck up the stairs with her hand. He called out a goodbye to the Latina before disappearing as quickly as he had arrived. Quinn walked Santana to the door.

"I'm glad it worked out. Did you surprise him with dinner yesterday like I said?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I made his favourite, Spaghetti Bolognaise and he brought me flowers and chocolates, 'Quinn wrapped her dressing gown around herself tighter and breathed deeply. It wasn't hard to see how happy she was. Her entire world was Puck and without him she may as well have withered away. Santana was pleased she could've helped them, "and when we made love later, 'Quinn whispered excitedly, "wow. It was...it was for us."

"Good, 'Santana said, "and Quinn, 'she touched her hand to her friends, "giving up a baby doesn't define you as a person, just like having a baby doesn't define you either. Give it time, alright?"

Quinn nodded.

"I've got to go. I'm heading off to see Brittany." Santana said.

"How did her dance class go? Noah mentioned it yesterday." Quinn asked.

Santana smiled, shaking her head, "I'd explain what happened but I might be late again." Before Quinn could say anything more she was running up the garden path. Quinn smiled, shaking her head as she closed the door behind her. Santana heard her laughing but her mind was already fixed on the other blonde woman that needed her somewhere.

...GLEE.

Hallie was sitting on the doorstep when Santana arrived. The younger was propped up against the wall of the house, her laptop set on her knees and a large pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Santana hadn't really noticed before but Hallie had something of her big sister in her, a twinkle in her eyes that reminded her of Brittany. Her revelation grew when Hallie looked up at smiled at her in welcome. Yes! She was a mini-Brittany.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." She said.

"We didn't have a specific time for me to be here, 'Santana said shrugging, "just that I was supposed to come after school."

Hallie laughed, "you win, 'she motioned over her shoulder to the door, "go right through. Brittany's bedroom's the third door to the right. We had to move her from upstairs a couple of months after...well...we had to move her, 'she struggled to explain, "she kept falling down the stairs."

Santana nodded, not knowing what else to say. It didn't seem right in her mind that one day Brittany could see and the next, she couldn't. It was probably difficult to come to terms with and simple things like walking down the stairs must've been torture. It seemed petty to think about but Santana was glad they'd moved Brittany downstairs. She would have less to worry about and it would lower the chances of injury.

Reaching the third door to the right Santana hesitated. She wanted to knock but she knew it would diminish her hopes of Brittany letting her in if she told her who it was.

_Come on Santana,_ she tried to psych herself up, eyes shut tight, _there's nothing to lose. Just try. _

Opening her eyes and breathing shakily, Santana tapped the door twice and before receiving an answer let herself in.

Brittany's bedroom was everything and nothing that Santana expected. The walls, a light yellow colour, were lined with pictures of ballerina's performing the most complex dance moves. The carpet was white and Santana checked her boots immediately in case she had mud on them. A small gold and cream arm chair sat in the corner just beside the window, matching the curtains to perfection. On the furthest side of the room, in between a dressing table and a small bookshelf was a large double bed, the yellow covers glinting in the sunshine. It was there Brittany lay, with her back to the door and a book sprawled out in front of her. Santana watched as her fingers danced over the page, reading the Braille with such dexterity that it was almost impossible to believe that the blonde was in fact taking everything in.

"I told you to leave me alone Hallie." Brittany said quietly, not bothering to turn around.

"It's a good thing I'm not Hallie then." Santana replied and she watched as Brittany jumped at the sound of her voice, shoving her book aside and throwing herself around to gaze across to the other side of the room, blind eyes meeting nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany murmured.

"Your sister let me in, 'Santana said. She took slow steps, not wanting to alarm Brittany anymore than she already had. Gosh she looked beautiful, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, strands strayed here and there and still wearing her pyjama's, the most adorable duck pyjama's Santana had ever seen, "I came to see you. I...uh...I like your room."

"Thanks." Brittany whispered.

"How are you? 'Santana reached the bed and sat down timidly, perching herself on the edge, "you don't look very well." It was true. Brittany was pale and there were black shadows under her eyes.

"I didn't sleep much last night, 'the blonde replied, "and I argued with my Mom."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because I told her I didn't want to work in _Sheets And Things_ anymore, 'Brittany answered, "it's boring, 'as though realising she was talking to the Latina when they'd had a fall out, Brittany turned her back on Santana abruptly, folding her arms over her chest, "anyway, you wouldn't care."

"Of course I care Britt, 'Santana crooned. She turned and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, rubbing them carefully, "I came to apologise for yesterday. I didn't mean to be late for the class. I could come again next week and I promise I'll be there earlier. I'll even drive you myself and sit through the entire class if you want."

She could feel Brittany's resolve already breaking down. The young woman sighed softly and shook her head, "if you're getting bored of me you only have to say so."

"I'm not going anywhere." Santana said firmly.

"That's what the others said." Brittany said sadly.

"Yeah but it's different with me, 'Santana exclaimed, "I really am sticking around."

Brittany wrenched herself out of Santana's clutch and grasping hold of her cane threw herself off the bed and started pacing the floor, the stick tapping away annoyingly.

"I was so ashamed. I told all my dance mates that you were the best person in the world. I told them you were coming to watch me dance and even though I knew some of them were laughing at me behind my back I still told them." Brittany was ranting. It looked wrong. It _was_ wrong.

"When you didn't show up, ugh, I could've cried! I knew what everyone was thinking, 'Brittany hissed and her eyes were now burning with unshed tears. Santana didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to react to this new angry side of her friend, "I could just imagine their thoughts. _Oh poor ditzy Brittany has conjured up another imaginary friend again! _Stupid Brittany!"

Santana got to her feet and grabbed Brittany's hand, stopping her.

"You're not stupid." She said forcefully.

"You said I was yesterday."

Santana winced. Why did she have to remember?

"I know I said it and I'm sorry, 'she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I was just angry."

Brittany hung her head, looking exhausted, "you didn't show up and I wanted you to."

"I'm sorry." Santana said softly. She tried to take Brittany's face in her hands but the blonde evaded her, pulling away.

"No you're not. You're just like everyone else. You don't care about me." Brittany growled.

"Yes I do." Santana snapped back.

"No you don't. You don't care."

"I do." Santana argued.

"No, 'Brittany shook her head, "no you don't."

"Oh yeah, 'something sparked inside the Latina and suddenly she couldn't help herself. Grabbing Brittany's cheeks, she yanked the blonde towards her and crushed their lips together, 'stubborn child," she crooned against her mouth. For a moment, Brittany was immobilized; her cane fell to the floor forgotten as she squeaked a protest, giving Santana the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth, encouraging her to respond. A moment passed in which Santana's hand reached up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer and then Brittany was reciprocating, her lips eagerly meeting Santana's. Her hands slipping around her companion's body, long fingers splaying across her shoulder blades and Santana whined with pleasure as Brittany's fingernails dug into her back. Santana could taste the sweetness of Brittany's breath and the hesitancy in her response but it was beautiful and everything she could ever hope for. Pulling back, she sighed, "that's how much I care." Her voice was hushed but resolute.

Brittany opened her eyes. They were hard and confused and Santana wanted nothing more than to take away all that pain and bewilderment. Reaching for her face again, Santana leant in and brushed her lips against Brittany's. The blonde shoved her away, shaking her head.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered.

"It's alright." Santana said reassuringly.

Brittany bent down, feeling for her cane. She found it and pulled herself up, making her way over to her bed and sitting down, "leave me alone." She ordered.

Santana shook her head, "let's just talk. We can –

"Get out!" Brittany barked shoving her hands over her ears and closing her eyes.

Santana didn't want to leave but she knew she had no choice. She opened the door and turned back to look at the young blind woman, "you know, I never had you down as someone who could just ignore all the good things you have in your life. You're a pushover Brittany, 'she hissed spitefully, "you let people dictate to you."

"I don't!" Brittany argued.

"YOU DO, 'Santana shouted making the blonde jump, "AND YOU ALWAYS WILL UNTIL YOU GROW UP! If you want to leave _Sheets And Things_ then by all means leave. Don't wait for your mother's permission. You don't need me to sit and watch in a dance class to know how great you are! 'she exclaimed, "and you don't need the voice in the back of your head to tell you that what we just did was wrong, 'Brittany licked her lips, looking anxious, "because I know that somewhere inside, somewhere deep down, it felt right."

Brittany was silent.

"You know where to find me when you're ready to accept my apology." Santana said and she slammed the door behind her. Strolling out of the house, part of her begged that Brittany would call her back; tell her she was right but another part of her wanted to be rid of the blasted blonde forever.

"Hey, how did it go?" Hallie called as she ran past her, out of the house.

"Word of advice kid, 'Santana laughed sarcastically, "stick with men. They don't fuck with your emotions because they don't usually want them."

Hallie cried out to her but she didn't answer. Coming back would mean she cared and caring only brought her heartache.

...GLEE.

Santana hissed with satisfaction as the sharpness of the seventh shot of whisky spread down her unsteady body. On the way home from Brittany's house she'd stopped at the store and bought a few bottles, hoping to drown her sorrows and then hopefully, drown out any thoughts of the beautiful blonde who'd torn her heart out.

"Here's to...bumb...bit...berry...no...no...here's to Brittany! 'she slurred, holding up her eighth shot, "you, 'she pointed at her cookie jar shaped like a man in the middle of the kitchen table, "never...meet a...meet a girl. S'wrong. Stupid."

Knocking back the shot, Santana wiped her mouth and sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want it to be like this. She didn't like to drink and yet this seemed to be the only way she could make the pain go away. If only she hadn't kissed Brittany. If she had just stopped when things could've gotten better.

"Stop looking a' me!" Santana growled at the cookie jar. She set her head down on the table, feeling the thrumming of the hangover that was to come. When she finally dropped off to sleep she dreamt of Brittany.

A Brittany that might just have said, "I care about you too."

**I know it was depressing again guys. I'm sorry. The next chapter is definitely a good one. Lighter and the girls will make up. I promise. **

**So what did you think of Hallie? Pretty smart kid, working out that Santana was gay. And my 'heated' scene? Good huh? Please review and let me know what you think. I'm waiting eagerly. **


	12. The Make Up

**Hey everyone. Wow. You guys are brilliant. Another 100 reviews! I'm truly and honestly gobsmacked and honoured. Thank you so much. **

**Now this chapter has been difficult to write. I've actually re-written it over and over and over again but I can't seem to feel satisfied with it. I do hope that you'll enjoy reading it though and will review. I promise that this chapter is lighter than the other two chapter's lol. Xx**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own no rights to glee whatsoever.**

**Chapter 11 – The Make Up**

It was 10:15pm and Santana was more than ready to get home and collapse into the comfort of her big bed. She'd had quite an exhausting day which had started off with a wicked hangover and an entire class of uninterested teenagers. It had been made worse throughout the lunch period when she had half-listened to Rachel describe her encounter with Finn in the auditorium. Apparently it had been the most romantic moment of the diva's life but from what Santana had taken in, the pair had merely spent five minutes of their wasted time talking. After school the Latina had visited Mercedes who wanted an opinion on the new dress she'd bought. She'd only intended on staying for half an hour or two but one cup of coffee had turned to another and before she knew better, she'd spent hours with her friend, enjoying her company.

Now sitting in the solitude of her car, Santana could relax. Her thoughts wandered to the bowl of soup she planned to fix herself when she got home. It was a bitter night and the hot meal would send her off to sleep better, not to mention ease the twisting of her broken heart.

The streets of Lima were empty which was unusual for a Tuesday night. The air was cold, for the temperature had dropped as the light had died away to the evening. A half moon beamed brightly in the heavens, casting a pearly sheen to the cobbles below. The world, completely soulless, was unsettling to the gaze of anyone who may have been venturing a glance outside their window that night. The furious pitter patter of raindrops ran against the windows of the buildings. They fell in such a way as to indicate that the storm that raged overhead was to grow more violent as time ticked on.

Still musing about what flavour soup she wanted, Santana almost missed the young woman just up ahead, walking slowly in the rain. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to be out in such weather for it was absolutely torrential. It was only as she got closer to the figure that she recognised the blonde hair, soaked through, and the white cane that tapped just ahead of each step.

Pulling up, Santana got out of the car. The wind screamed in her ears and the rain splashed down on her viciously, soaking her in an instant, "Brittany!" She called but her voice was taken away by the storm, never reaching the other woman's ears.

Santana tucked one of her hands into her pocket and darted over to Brittany, grabbing her arm and pulling her around so they were face to face. She couldn't hear Brittany's cry of surprise but she registered it in her face and saw how her lips formed the whimper that escaped them.

Taking Brittany's hand, Santana pulled it up to her face. She felt the familiar fingers on her wet skin, dancing quickly over her features to see who she was. Santana knew that Brittany realised it was her when the blonde smiled softly in relief and relaxed in her hold. Silently, she hooked their pinky fingers together and began to pull her over to the car. She helped Brittany into the passenger seat before hurrying around to her own. She felt the warmth encase her as she hopped inside, shutting the door behind her with a resolute clunk!

"What the hell are you doing out in weather like this?" Santana scolded.

Brittany was silent. She sat with her hands in her lap, unfocused eyes staring ahead.

"Brittany, 'Santana said, irritated, "answer me!"

"Please don't shout at me San, 'Brittany sniffled, shaking her head, "I don't think I could take another person shouting at me."

Looking closer, the brunette could see that Brittany had been crying for her eyes were puffy and blood-shot. She didn't like this notion. A _truly_ sad Brittany was unnatural. It was like seeing a mouse chase a cat. Impossible and wrong.

"Hey, 'Santana crooned. She leant forward and took one of Brittany's hands in her own, forgetting their argument and forgetting their kiss, "calm down. I wasn't shouting, I was just concerned."

"Really?" Brittany whimpered.

"Yes, 'Santana said, "I just want to know why you would even _think_ to be out in this kind of weather, and at this time of night as well."

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, 'the young woman turned to face the Latina, biting down hard on her bottom lip nervously, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Thinking that Brittany was absolutely adorable when she looked at her in such a way, Santana squeezed their joined hands together, shaking her head, "of course I'm talking to you. Even the best of friends argue. We're no different."

Brittany nodded; appearing fairly relieved with the answer she was given.

"So why are you out at this time of night?" Santana asked. She was sure to soften her tone this time, to show Brittany that she wasn't mad at her, though in truth her thoughts were running wild with panic. What if some thug had seen Brittany out alone and had attacked her? Anything could've happened. She could've been raped! Murdered! Mugged again!

"I had another disagreement with my mother." Brittany said. It seemed as though she was always having some sort of conflict with Mrs Pierce.

"Over what?"

"It doesn't matter." Brittany muttered, shaking her head.

They sat in the quiet for a while. Santana wasn't sure what she could say or do to comfort Brittany so instead she reached for the ignition and started the car, too cold and wet to just sit and do nothing. Brittany flinched at the sound of the car roaring to life.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked timidly.

"I'm taking you home." Santana answered.

"Oh please don't, 'Brittany pleaded, surprising the Latina, "I couldn't stomach being around my mother right now."

"Well what do you expect me to do? 'Santana said, "just take you home with me."

"Yes." Brittany said firmly, she reached across the car and brought her hand to Santana's knee, her fingers pressing down hard on the wet material of her jeans.

Santana swallowed, feeling somewhat aroused and she wondered whether Brittany was doing this on purpose, because she knew how Santana felt after their kiss, "not until you tell me why you were arguing with your mother." She said to the blonde.

Brittany sighed, pulling away, "it was over my stupid job. I'm still set on quitting but she thinks I'll be making a huge mistake if I do."

"And what do you want?" Santana asked.

"I want to be rid of _Sheets and Things_, 'Brittany told her, "I'm sick of working there."

Satisfied with the blondes answer, Santana said softly, "you can come how with me but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You'll go to _Sheets and Things_ tomorrow morning and resign." She answered.

Brittany looked across at her like she were crazy but she smiled and nodded all the same, "deal." She said. It was all Santana needed to hear.

...GLEE.

The chicken soup smelt divine. Santana stood over the oven, stirring the creamy contents and musing quietly to herself as she waited for Brittany to get out of the shower.

Their arrival in the apartment had been an awkward one, with mutters and few words to share and after leading Brittany upstairs, Santana had given the blonde a spare pair of pyjama's to wear and a towel to dry off with. Whilst Brittany showered upstairs, Santana had used her extra bathroom downstairs to soak the cold out of her own body. Now all she wanted was a big bowl of soup to warm herself up.

She hated feeling like such a teenager! She didn't know what she was going to say to Brittany when she came back downstairs. They were kind of talking again but things were still just that little bit awkward between them. Santana wanted to try and apologise to her again for missing the dance class and she wanted Brittany to learn of why she hadn't turned up in the first place, but she was frightened of the dismissal that had followed the first two attempted apologies.

Another worry that was plaguing the Latina was their kiss. Brittany had downright rejected her! Somewhere in the depths of her heart Santana knew that Brittany had wanted the kiss just as much as she had. Was it her fear of being branded as gay? Was she not attracted to Santana? If that was the case why did she respond? Why did she kiss the Latina back if she hadn't enjoyed it?

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts by the spitting of the soup, beginning to overheat in its saucepan. Bringing it away from the stove, Santana switched the oven off and poured the contents into two bowls. She was about to call Brittany when the blonde walked through the doorway of the kitchen, as though she had just magically popped out of nowhere. She looked wonderfully refreshed and the brunette admitted to herself with envy and desire that the pyjama's Brittany wore looked much better on her than they ever had Santana.

"How did you get downstairs?" Santana asked. It would've been common sense to allow Brittany to shower downstairs but at the time, when her mind was running away with her, Santana had simply not considered it.

Brittany grinned, "I sat down at the top of the stairs and kind of slid down each step. I used to do it when I was a little girl."

"I would've helped you down if you'd called." Santana said.

"I'm fine, 'Brittany laughed, she felt around for the table and when she found it she sat herself down in the nearest chair, "something smells good."

"Chicken soup, 'Santana said, setting Brittany's bowl down in front of her, "eat up before it gets cold." She handed the blonde a spoon.

"Thanks for this Santana, 'Brittany said, "I'm really grateful."

"Well as long as you keep your end of the bargain and resign from _Sheets and Things_ tomorrow, 'Santana said abruptly, "I'm okay with you being here."

Brittany set her spoon down on the table, looking downhearted, "I can leave if you want. I can tell I'm being a burden."

"Oh stop feeling so sorry for yourself Brittany! 'Santana snapped, "you're putting words in my mouth."

Brittany flushed pink, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, 'Santana said, "I shouldn't have said that. It's just...you're so quick to assume I don't want you here with me."

"It's me who should be sorry." Brittany said, surprising her companion.

"Why?"

"Hallie told me why you didn't come to my dance class. 'Brittany whispered, "right after you left she came into my room to check on me. She told me about Puck and Quinn and what you did for them. It was incredibly loyal."

Santana shook her head, refusing to even look at the blonde, "it wasn't loyal. It was just something I had to do."

"Yes but it was something I was proud of, 'Brittany turned in her seat and took hold of Santana's hand, "I knew you were a good person Santana but I didn't know you were _that _kind. To save Quinn and Puck's marriage was way more important that my silly class and I see that now."

"It wasn't more important, 'Santana said, "I just lost track of time. I really did want to make it to the class."

"Will you come next week?" Brittany asked meekly.

"Yes." Santana answered with a nod.

This seemed to cheer Brittany up. She flashed Santana a bright toothy grin and said, "so does that mean we're friends again?"

Santana chuckled, "we've always been friends. That'll never change."

...GLEE.

Later that night after dinner and some television Santana and Brittany retired upstairs to sleep.

Santana was sitting up in bed, reading, while she waited for Brittany to come out of the bathroom. The blonde was talking to her mother on the phone, telling her that she was visiting with her young Spanish friend. Santana knew that Mrs Pierce wouldn't be happy but she hardly cared. Brittany, her beautiful, beautiful Brittany was back where she belonged, even if they had yet to talk about the kiss.

Turning a page, the Latina sighed contently. The covers on Brittany's side of the bed were pulled back so that she could climb straight in and Santana anticipated her proximity. She knew that Brittany must've enjoyed the kiss in some way for if she had been repulsed she wouldn't have suggested that they share the bed together.

The bathroom door opened and Santana looked up to watch Brittany come through into the bedroom, tapping at the ground with her cane to be sure not to knock into anything. When she reached the bed she set her cane against the wall, and climbed in beside Santana, pulling the blankets up and around her.

Santana turned her attention back to her book, trying to act nonchalant. Brittany rolled onto her side, tucking a hand up under her pillow.

"My Mom isn't happy." She said quietly.

"You were expecting that though." Santana answered, "have you told her about _Sheets and Things?" _

"I'll tell her after I've quit." Brittany said.

"Might be the best thing to do." Santana said. She dog-eared her book and set it aside, shuffling under the blankets and rolling onto her side so she was face to face with Brittany, "I remember when I quit my first job, 'Brittany looked at her curiously, "I was seventeen and I was working at the cinema."

"Really?" The blonde giggled.

"Yep, 'Santana said, "I loved working there at first. The smell of the popcorn was my _favourite_ thing about it all. I could come home after a busy day and just be covered in it. The best smell in the world for a teenager."

"So what happened?" Brittany queried.

"I started to get bored of it and my boss was kind of a jerk too. In the end I knew I had to quit. So I walked into my boss's office and resigned there and then. He wasn't happy at all but I just stormed out and didn't come back."

Brittany laughed, "you're so brave. I'd never be able to do that."

"You will. Tomorrow." Santana said.

They lay for a while in the light, two women immersed with an understanding of each other. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and Brittany, though she could not see, looked into Santana's. It was Brittany who moved first, looking hesitant. She reached her hand up, touching Santana's face, her thumb pressing gently against her lips.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Santana questioned.

"For pushing you away. When you kissed me." Brittany's answer's were short and the Latina knew she was nervous.

"Did...did you like it?" She had to ask.

Brittany closed her eyes, shaking and Santana wondered whether she had asked the wrong thing. Then, she nodded.

"I was just taken by surprise, 'Brittany's hand cupped the side of her face, "I got scared. I've only kissed one other person in my life and he was a boy. I couldn't quite grasp the idea that someone was kissing me. A woman was kissing me."

Santana slipped an arm around Brittany's waist, tugging her flush against her body. When the blonde didn't fight, she slipped her head across to share the woman's pillow so their faces were but inches apart.

"Can I kiss you again?" She asked.

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip, deliberating before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Santana's. It wasn't anything heated or intense. Their lips brushed but a few times, sweet and simple but incredibly caring. Brittany moaned under the brunettes touch as Santana's fingers traced the dip in her spine, pulling her as close as she possibly could. Nipping and whimpering, Santana knew she would never be able to get enough of Brittany's lips which were soft and tentative against her own.

They drew back when the need to breathe became obvious. Santana smiled as Brittany continued to pepper kisses to her jaw, her hands breezing over her friends arm, loving her and worshipping her.

When Brittany pulled away she looked contented. She was still caressing Santana's arm, her eyes shining with trust for the Latina lying beside her.

"What does this mean?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure, 'Brittany mused, "but we've got time to work it out, right?"

Santana laughed, nodding, "yeah. We've got plenty of time."

Brittany kissed her again, chaste and soft before turning in her arms. Santana's body was burning with longing to be as close to the blonde as she could get.

"It's been a long time since I've done this, 'Brittany giggled, "spooning I mean."

"It's nice isn't it?" Santana said in a hushed voice. She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose into Brittany's hair, taking in her scent.

Brittany murmured, sounding tired, "Yeah, 'she mumbled, "nice."

**Hmm. I'm still not happy with how this chapter turned out but it was the best I could do really. To me it seemed kind of boring. So review guys and tell me what you thought of the girls make up. **

**As you can see, the pair are still trying to make sense of their relationship and have yet to brand themselves as a partnership. How do you think they should get around to that? Who should ask who? **

**REVIEW! x**


	13. Quitting And Playing Hooky

**Hey everyone. I know it's been ages since I last updated but I've had terrible writers block. Forgive me for that. **

**So I know I wasn't happy about the last chapter but you all kind of reassured me that it was alright. :) Thanks for that. I'm so excited for the next couple of chapters to come and I hope you'll all be the same. **

**As for Brittany's life before her blindness, don't worry, we will get there. Just be patient with me. There's still plenty of this fan fiction I haven't covered. Keep reading. I'll keep writing. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I've imagined what it would be like to own all the rights to Glee but imagination only takes you so far...regrettably. **

**Chapter 12 – Quitting And Playing Hooky**

It was one of those blisteringly hot days, the kind of calm morning that followed only a truly wicked storm.

Santana woke to the shrieking of the alarm clock to her right and the gentle heat of Brittany sleeping to her left. With her eyes closed, she reached across to the bedside cabinet, feeling around for the annoying contraption that had dared to bring her from her easy sleep. She could feel the sunlight spreading over the bed, shining through the open window but she was not quite ready to get up.

Brittany groaned beside her. She rolled onto her side and slipped an arm over Santana's stomach, nestling close, "San, 'she murmured, still half-asleep, "turn it off already."

"I'm trying." Santana sighed, her eyes still closed. She slapped her hand upon the hard surface of the cupboard for a few more seconds before eventually finding the clock and switching it off.

Turning in Brittany's arms, Santana attempted to drop off to sleep though in truth she was more awake now than asleep. A dozen thoughts were spinning through her head. She had to get ready for school soon and she had to drive Brittany to _Sheets and Things_ to resign. She almost wished she could escape for a while, just take Brittany away with her where they'd be safe from prying eyes, from the judgemental few who looked to condemn them. Santana knew she could be happy with Brittany forever and she would gladly sacrifice her own bliss if it meant that Brittany could find some sort of settlement in her life. Everything would be easier if it were just the two of them.

Pulling herself away from Brittany who whimpered in displeasure at the loss of contact, Santana got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror, shaking her head at the sight of the tired reflection staring back at her. She was aching all over, the telltale sign of having suffered a few days of unnecessary stress. She really was exhausted. She wanted to sink down into the sofa and go back to sleep.

Sighing and finishing her inspection of herself, Santana wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. A quick coffee would rectify her weariness. While the coffee maker bubbled away quietly in the corner, Santana searched the cupboard for the bread. Having found it, she was just about to tug it out from its hiding place when the phone began to chime in the passageway. Santana hurried through to retrieve it, hoping the sound wouldn't wake Brittany from her sleep.

Picking it up and lifting it to her ear, she said, "hello.""Santana ? Is that you sweetie?"

Santana recognised the voice immediately, "Auntie Nina, 'she rejoiced. It was her mother's youngest sister, "wow, this is a pleasant surprise."

Auntie Nina laughed, "I know it's early but I figured you'd be up since you'll be heading off to school soon."

"Ugh, I am _so_ not in the mood for school right now." Santana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why? What's up?"

Santana wandered back into the kitchen and retrieved the bread from the cupboard. She pulled out two slices from the bag and slipped them into the toaster, switching it on. Leaning against the worktop she said, "I've had a hard couple of days. I just wish I didn't have to go into work."

"Well why don't you just play hooky for the rest of the week?" Auntie Nina suggested.

Santana chuckled softly. Her Auntie had always been rather rebellious and playful. It was one of the many reasons why she adored her so.

"I can't do that. My wages would be docked." She said.

"Not if you play sick, 'Nina advised, "just call your Principal and complain with a stomach ache or something. It's not like he can check up on you. Do you think he's gonna come around to the house with a thermometer and stethoscope."

Thinking of spending the day with Brittany, Santana said, "I guess you're right. The last time I had a day off was two years ago."

"Exactly! 'the older woman exclaimed, "so you'll call the Principal and tell him your sick."

"Yes, 'Santana said softly, "if it'll make you happy."

"It will and it'll make you happy too, 'Auntie Nina said sounding pleased, "hey, why not go all the way and come and visit me for the rest of the week?"

The timer on the toaster pinged and the toast jumped up, perfectly brown. Santana took them out and set them on the counter. Her Auntie lived in Myrtle Beach, nine hours away from Lima. It was a beautiful place, calm and warm and just quiet enough to ease the senses back into balance.

"It's one hell of a long journey up." Santana grimaced.

"But it'll be worth it, 'her Auntie said reassuringly, "if you leave this afternoon you'll be here by midnight. You could stay until Sunday morning. Oh come on Santana, it'll be great and Bertie would love to see you."

Santana thought of her eight year old cousin Alberto, fondly known as Bertie and smiled, realising just how much she had missed him since her last visit nine months ago. Then she thought of Brittany and how she would miss her if she went away even for a weekend.

"Come on Santana. We'd love to have you." Nina pleaded.

Santana hesitated. The idea of being away from Brittany made her ache in the worst possible ways.

"I'll make up the spare bedroom, 'the woman on the end of the line said in a sing-song voice, "and I'll fix you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"Auntie, I really want to come, 'Santana said softly, "but...I have this friend and –"

"Brittany?" Nina sighed.

Frowning, Santana opened the fridge and pulled out the butter, "how do you know about Brittany?"

"Oh Santana, 'she replied, "anyone would swear your mother and I never talk. She told me all about your hot date the other night."

Santana shook her head, chuckling. She should've known her mother would tell her sister all about her daughter's new crush.

"It wasn't a date, 'the brunette said stubbornly, "we're friends."

"Hmm." Nina didn't sound convinced.

"Well, I want to visit, 'Santana decided it was easier to try and sway the conversation away from her attraction to Brittany and their supposed date, "but Brittany kind of needs me right now. I don't think I could leave her when she's so vulnerable."

"Then bring her with you." Auntie Nina said simply.

Santana nearly dropped the phone in shock, "what? Really?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet your _friend_, 'Nina said the word in a rather suggestive tone, "and I know it would really bug your mother to know I've met her first." She added with a playful laugh.

It would be great to bring Brittany along. There would be so many things to do in Myrtle Beach. They could go shopping and out for lunch and there was a great park there where they could feed the ducks. Not to mention, they could go to the beach and spend hours lying around in the sun. The break might bring them together. It would offer Santana the opportunity to draw Brittany closer to her, help her fall in love.

"Well I'm all up for coming, 'she decided with a smile, "and I'll see if Brittany wants to tag along." Santana knew she would have to go even if Brittany declined the offer but she only hoped against all hope that her blonde companion would agree to the trip.

"Great! 'Nina said happily, "well I'll let you head off and phone you're Principal. Call me when you're about to leave. Oh Bertie's gonna be so excited to see you!"

Santana laughed, "thanks Auntie."

"No problem sweetie. Bye."

"Bye." She replied and she hung up, setting the phone aside and concentrating on buttering her cold toast. It looked like she was playing hooky!

...GLEE.

"I don't feel so good." Brittany muttered.

Santana looked across at her friend sitting beside her in the passenger seat. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her face exceedingly pale and the way she shifted was as though she needed to use the bathroom.

"It's just nerves, 'the brunette said reassuringly, "you'll feel so much better after you quit."

"I don't think so." Brittany shook her head.

Santana laughed, "oh no you don't. We're not going back on the deal we made last night. You're gonna go into that building and resign from the crappy job you've had year upon year upon frickin' year!"

"But I'm scared." Brittany whimpered.

Santana turned in her seat to face the twitchy blonde. She took Brittany's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"You've got to do this Brit, 'she said in a soft tone of voice, "I don't want you to be scared. I want you to take hold of your own life and make the decisions that you want to make, even if they're not right for others."

"Were you scared? When you quit your job at the cinema?" Brittany queried curiously.

Santana nodded and then remembering that the blonde couldn't see, replied, "yes. I had never been more terrified in my life, 'she shrugged, "but think about it. If I hadn't gathered the courage to quit my job, I may have still been there today. Still miserable. Still wondering."

Brittany dropped her head in what looked like evident shame, "I'll try." She whispered.

"And that's all I ask for." Santana said with a smile.

"Will you wait for me? You said you didn't have school today." Brittany asked. Santana had already called her boss and played 'sick.' Holly Holiday would be substituting her lessons for the rest of the week!

"Of course I'll wait, 'she answered, "I've got nothing better to do."

Brittany laughed, nudging her gently in the ribs, "hey, I resent that. I'm awesome company."

"Yeah, 'Santana said with a smile, "you are, 'she focused her gaze on the steering wheel, her amusement turning to worry in an instant, "um...I've got something to ask you."

"Sure." Brittany said, becoming more alert, if it were humanely possible.

Why were her hands feeling so clammy all of a sudden? Why was her throat closing in on her?

"Um, 'she swallowed, "there's a reason why...I'm um...not going to school for the rest of the...the week."

"Why?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I'm going to visit my Auntie Nina and little cousin." Santana answered.

"Where?"

"Myrtle Beach, 'the Latina replied, "I'm going for a few days."

"But Myrtle Beach is ages away." Brittany groaned.

Santana smiled. She knew that Brittany didn't want her to leave and the knowledge left her with a stirring in the very depths of her soul.

"Well I kind of hoped you'd come with me." The brunette asked expectantly.

Brittany didn't seem to have heard Santana, for she was still babbling away anxiously, "oh boy, and just when things were started to looking up. This weekend will suck. I know it'll sound selfish San but I really don't want you to go. Are you sure you can't –"

"Brittany, Brittany, 'Santana said forcefully and the blonde fell silent, flushing pink, "stop."

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled.

"It's alright, 'Santana chuckled. Once again she took Brittany's hand in her own, "I know it would be hard for us to be apart. We've grown so close that I can't even think of a day without you."

"Exactly!" Brittany exclaimed as this proved the point of her unease.

"So taking everything into account, 'Santana said licking her lips, "I want to know... how you feel about coming with me?"

"I would – wait? What?" Brittany stammered.

Santana grinned, "I'm asking you to come away with me. Ooh, just imagine it Brit – the sun and the sea and three days of absolute nothingness."

Brittany's eyes glazed over with the idea of it all, "wow. Sounds great."

"Doesn't it? We wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"And you really want me to come with you? 'Brittany asked keenly, "I mean, there are others who'd be better company like Quinn or Mercedes –"

"I don't want any of the others to come with me, 'Santana laughed. She cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand, indulging in the softness of her skin, "I want you."

Brittany smiled and Santana almost believed she was looking right at her. Santana almost believed she could see her right there and then, "I want you too." Brittany whispered.

"So will you come to Myrtle Beach?" Santana asked, pulling back.

Brittany nodded, "yeah. I'd love to come."

Santana threw herself into Brittany's arms, tackling her with an embrace. Brittany giggled wildly and it was only then that Santana realised she was straddling the blonde who was lying flat on her back and sprawled out over the driver and passenger seat.

She tried to pull back from Brittany but the young woman stopped her, slipping her arms around her waist to bring her close, "don't be scared, 'she said tenderly, "I like this."

"Did you hit your head?" Santana asked, brushing her fingers over Brittany's hair. She must've hurt her when she practically forced her down on the seat.

"It's fine." Brittany reassured her, nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Santana chuckled under her breath, enjoying their proximity, "you do know you have to quit your job right? Are you trying to put it off?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "maybe." She chirped before rubbing Santana's back suggestively, "but I'm not lying. I do like this."

"Me too." Santana crooned.

Brittany leant up looking cautious and clasped Santana's cheeks to bring her in for a hesitant kiss. Santana almost didn't know what to do for a moment, Brittany's mouth was hypnotising, but a few seconds of dazed wonder passed and the Latina tangled her fingers into Brittany's hair and responded, brushing her lips in perfect symmetry against the blondes. It was so simple yet pleasurable that neither woman tried to push it any further than was necessary. It was a perfect chaste little kiss.

Pulling away, the women took deep even breaths, inhaling each other's scents as they rested their forehead together. Santana gazed into Brittany's deep blue eyes, hardly comprehending that her friend could not see her. It made her hurt.

"I think I'd best head inside now." Brittany said quietly, sensing Santana's restlessness.

"Yeah, 'Santana said. She slid off Brittany and tried to act nonchalant, "I'll be waiting right here for you, okay?"

Brittany nodded. She sat up and opened the car door, heaving herself out and setting her cane on the ground for support, "hey San." She said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if you've worked this out yet, 'she said, winking, "but I really like you."

"Thanks, 'Santana chuckled, pleased, "you're not so bad yourself."

...GLEE.

Brittany was a bubbling mass of excitement on the way home. Santana could see her out of the corner of her eye, jumping up and down and clapping with an infectious giggle. She'd been in such a way since she'd left _Sheets and Things, _having finally put an end to working there.

"Hey you crazy fool, 'Santana said with a smile, "calm down."

"I'm just so happy, 'Brittany cried, "I finally quit. Oh you should've seen me Santana! I just walked up to my boss and told her that enough was enough. It was brilliant."

"I'm proud of you." Santana said nodding.

"I feel like I can do anything now, 'Brittany said happily, "and what better way to celebrate than to head off to Myrtle Beach."

"You're still coming with me?" Santana asked for she had wondered whether Brittany would get cold feet.

"Yeah, 'the blonde replied, "unless you changed your mind and want to go on your own." She answered, blushing.

"No, I want you there with me, 'Santana said quickly, "and I'm glad you're still up for coming."

"What time are we leaving because I've got to pack my things?" Brittany asked.

"Around 3:00pm." Santana suggested.

"That'll give me plenty of time." Brittany said sounding pleased.

"You know, my Auntie is really looking forward to meeting you." Santana said, smiling.

"Really? 'Brittany sounded surprised, "I wasn't aware that you told your family about me."

"Oh yeah, they practically know your life story, 'Santana teased, "my mother is already planning a wedding."

She stopped, her cheeks burning with shame at what she had just said. The car was silent and tension hung in the air like smoke, so suffocating that all Santana could do was wind down the window and hope Brittany would disregard what she had just said.

A moment later and Brittany laughed, "well tell your mother to slow down a little. I'm not ready for marriage just yet."

Santana looked across at her friend in bewilderment and sighed in relief to find her beaming back at her, "yes ma'am." She saluted. Pulling up outside of Brittany's house, she said, "we're here. Do you want me to come in and help you pack?"

"Nah, its fine. I'll get my Mom to help me. She's not gonna be happy, 'Brittany said with a shrug, "but I don't care. It's high time I started doing things for myself."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around? Morale support and all that?" The Latina queried.

"I'll be great. Don't worry."

Santana watched as Brittany got out of the car, closing the door behind her. The blonde waved from her gate, a picture of absolute beauty.

A million and one thoughts burst through her mind as she pulled out of the drive. Amongst them was the notion that she had to head home and pack. Another was the image of Brittany on the beach. In a swimsuit.

**So that's the end of the chapter. I know it wasn't the most eventful of chapters but nine pages isn't half bad and you're all gonna love their adventures in Myrtle Beach. Just think along the lines of – a carnival, shopping, a picnic and of course, Santana's cousin Bertie! **

**I'll update soon I promise. I've already started the next chapter. Review please. Xx **


	14. To Myrtle Beach

**Bora da! So I'm looking forward to seeing the reviews for this chapter. :) It's been great to write and I know everyone's gonna really enjoy it. Eek! Very happy.**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee...not mine! **

**Chapter 13 – To Myrtle Beach **

All packed and ready to go, Santana had one final stop before she went to pick up Brittany. Pulling up outside the Puckerman household, she beeped her horn twice and waited, having already called to inform her friends that she would be stopping by for a fleeting visit.

A moment later the front door opened and Quinn stepped out into the garden, closely followed by her husband, still dressed in his dirty overalls.

Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car as Quinn embraced her, "and to what do we owe this surprise?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"I thought I'd say goodbye before I headed off to Myrtle Beach for the weekend." Santana answered, returning the hug.

"Myrtle Beach?" Puck looked confused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna visit my Auntie Nina." Santana replied.

"But what about school? In case you've forgotten, 'Quinn said, "you're a teacher."

"No shit Sherlock!" Santana laughed sarcastically and when her friend glared at her she added, "I've got a substitute for the rest of the week. I called in 'sick' and got time off."

"Well looks like you've got it all planned, 'Puck crowed, high-fiving her, "I wish I could just call in sick and take a holiday."

"Yes but unfortunately Noah, 'Quinn snarled, turning her cold glower upon her husband, "we need the money. Besides, you don't see me just calling into work and cancelling."

"Maybe you should, 'Santana broached, "a holiday could be just what the Doctor ordered."

"Please take me with you." Puck joked.

"I wish I could my friend, 'Santana said, flashing him a bright smile, "but Brittany's tagging along and you would cramp my style."

Puck and Quinn looked at one another, amusement gracing their faces.

"What?" The brunette queried, blinking in confusion.

"Brittany's coming? 'Quinn said, "why are we not surprised?"

"I wanted her to come." Santana shrugged.

Puck smirked as he busily attempted to wipe the oil off his hands and onto his overalls, "it's like you're obsessed. Does your Auntie even know you're bringing her with you?"

"Nina suggested it." Santana told them.

"And Brittany's happy to come along?" Quinn asked her, folding her arms in an almost disbelieving manner.

"Oh come on Quinn, 'Puck snorted nudging his wife in the ribs, "Brittany would follow Santana to the ends of the world and back. She's just as obsessed."

Santana shook her head, flushing pink, "We're friends, 'it seemed as though she was constantly saying this. It was becoming tedious, "we're focusing on that right now." She said firmly.

"Maybe a few days in Myrtle Beach will change everything. It's high time you and Brittany got over the friends line." Puck said, smiling a genuine smile.

"Only time will tell, 'Santana said. She patted her car affectionately, "well I'd best be off. Wish me luck."

Quinn moved forward to hug her, kissing her cheek gently, "you'll be sure to succeed in anything you do."

"Yeah, 'Puck said, wrapping his arms around both the women, "you'll be sure to succeed in doing Brittany."

"Noah!" Quinn hissed, yanking herself away from the middle of the embrace to smack her husband upside the head.

"It was a joke." Puck laughed defiantly.

Santana chuckled, "I've love to stay and listen to you argue but I really need to be going, 'she opened the car door and got in, winding the window down so she could talk to the pair as she buckled up, "I promise to call and let you know how everything's going."

"Make sure you do!" Quinn ordered.

Starting the engine, Santana looked over her shoulder to pull out of the Puckerman driveway. When she was a good distance into the road, she stuck her head out the open window and said, "don't kill each other while I'm gone."

The couple laughed and waved and she drove away, their goodbyes fading in the roar of the engine.

...GLEE.

It was Hallie who greeted Santana at the door when she came around to pick up Brittany for the long journey ahead. The teenager looked rather ill, sickly white, wrapped in a light blue dressing gown, clutching a handkerchief to her chest with her hair tugged back into a very messy ponytail.

She sniffled and step aside to permit the Latina inside, "hey, 'she grumbled as she closed the door behind her, "it's good to see you again. You'll have to forgive the sight of me. I'm not exactly presentable at the moment."

"It's okay, 'Santana said softly, "are you feeling alright?"

"I've come down with a cold, 'Hallie answered, "I haven't been in school all day. It's like it was meant to happen. I've been helping Brittany pack for your little weekend away."

Judging by the youngsters smile, Hallie was delighted about the arrangement between Brittany and Santana.

"So she's definitely coming?" Santana asked.

"Hell yeah, 'Hallie giggled, "I've never seen Brittany so excited, 'she lowered her voice and leant in closer to Santana, "but my Mom isn't happy at all."

"Oh?" Santana mused.

"They argued when Brittany came in and told us she was going away with you for the weekend. You should've seen my mother's face when Brittany told her she was going whether she liked it or not. I thought her head was gonna explode or something." The teenager laughed.

Santana smiled, proud of the young woman she'd come to adore so. It all seemed to be a turning point for Brittany. She was starting to stand up for herself. She was becoming more courageous.

"Where is your sister?" She asked.

"In her room, packing, 'she coughed, motioning over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go back in and help her. Why don't you go through into the kitchen and sit with my mother a while. No doubt she'll want to talk to you."

"Okay." Santana nodded. She walked with Hallie down the passageway and watched as Hallie opened her sister's bedroom door and step inside, closing it behind her. A part of her wanted to escape with the youngster, hide away with Brittany even, but another side of her knew she had to face Mrs Pierce and whatever she had to say to her.

Peering anxiously around the corner, Santana found Brittany's mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cigarette squeezed between her lips and a frown set into her face.

She sighed at the sight of the Latina and shook her head, "sit down!" She said darkly, gesturing to the empty seat opposite her.

Santana stepped into the cold room and sat down, doing as she was told. She crossed her arms over her chest and said conversationally, "how are you Mrs Pierce?"

"I've been better, 'Mrs Pierce muttered. She set her cigarette down in the ashtray on the table and sighed again, blowing the toxic smoke across the table to Santana, "I'm not sure if you've grasped this yet Santana but I don't like you."

Santana felt the animal in her chest stir at the challenge, "oh believe me ma'am, I worked that out a _long_ time ago."

"I can't really understand what my daughter see's in you. All I know is every time she comes home its _Santana this_ and _Santana that_ and how _perfect Santana is_." Mrs Pierce hissed.

"The girls obviously got good taste." Santana tittered.

"Don't be smug with me. I have every right to be weary of you." The woman said, her voice coming out almost like a bark.

"There's nothing to be weary of Mrs Pierce, 'the Latina said seriously. She leant forward, resting her elbows on the surface of the table, "Brittany will always be safe with me. Hallie understand that. Why can't you?"

"Because Hallie is a child. She knows nothing."

"Hallie's no child. She knows a lot more than you do, 'Santana growled, "she's smart and she trusts me."

"And you expect me to trust you?" Mrs Pierce laughed. She picked up her cigarette, balancing it between her fingers and bringing it to her lips to inhale its dangerous fumes. She looked ugly.

"I don't expect you to trust me at all, 'Santana said, shaking her head, "but I expect you to trust your daughter. _Both_ of them in fact."

Mrs Pierced huffed, standing and making her way to the fridge. She retrieved a bottle of orange juice. Holding it up, she said, "would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Santana said curtly.

The woman shrugged and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She poured herself an even amount and took a deep gulp, before saying, "I'm allowing Brittany to go away with you. I want her to be happy, even if she's walking into a load of nothingness."

Santana wanted to tell her that it was none of her business what Brittany did and she had no say in what her daughter wanted but she thought against it, not wanting to cause arguments.

"She'll have a great time and it'll give you a chance to have a break too. I know it must be difficult to take care of Brittany." Santana said.

"I've hardly seen her since you came into the picture." Mrs Pierce said almost resentfully. She took another drink of her juice as though to busy herself, "I know you won't believe me, but I have my daughter's best interest at heart."

"We'll be back late on Sunday, 'Santana only said it because she didn't know how to respond to Mrs Pierce's need for conflict, "would you like Brittany to stay with me for the night or shall I bring her back here?"

"Do what you want! She has a key if she wants to come home."

Santana opened her mouth to reply but was stopped short when Brittany and Hallie strolled into the kitchen.

"Uh...you ready?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. She had a small bag clasped in her right hand. She looked excited, quite child-like and Santana's heart thudded with pleasure to know that she had somehow brought the colour to the cheeks of her blonde companion.

"I'll take your bag out to the car then. Hallie will help you when you're ready." Santana said. She looked to Hallie for consent and the youngster nodded.

Retrieving the bag from Brittany, Santana made her way through to the passageway.

"Miss Lopez, 'Santana stopped, waiting to hear what Mrs Pierce had to say, "you'll have dinner with us sometime next week. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about."

"Of course." Santana called back before she hurried out to the front door and into the garden. The Latina knew she would always dislike Brittany's mother. The woman was hateful and distrusting. She didn't know how people so pure and good like Brittany and Hallie could've come from someone so dark. If she didn't know any better and if they didn't look so much like their mother, Santana would've sworn they'd been adopted.

Reaching the car, Santana set Brittany's bag into the boot next to her own before hopping into her side of the vehicle and switching on the engine. She waited patiently, glancing at her watch to see that it was 3:30pm. They would have to leave soon for the later they left the later they would arrive at Myrtle Beach. Santana had already called her Auntie who had promised to wait up for them, even if little Bertie couldn't. Getting away was just what she needed. She couldn't wait to have Brittany all to herself.

"Bye Mom."

Looking up, Hallie and Brittany were making their way over to her, their pace slow but sure.

"You ready?" She said to the eldest Pierce sibling as Hallie opened the door to help her in.

"As I'll ever be." Brittany answered, setting her cane into the backseat.

"I hope you have a good time guys, 'Hallie sniffled, clutching her dressing gown around herself tighter, "bring me home a nice present."

"We will, 'Brittany said, "and get some rest sis. You still don't look too good."

"I'm gonna lie down actually." Hallie said. She kissed Brittany's cheek and closed the door behind her, walking around to stand on the curb.

Santana turned to look at Brittany who was still smiling like an animated child.

"This weekend is gonna be so awesome!" She said.

"Hear hear!" Santana laughed tapping the wheel eagerly.

"Come on!" A voice called from outside and the pair turned to find Hallie tapping the boot of the car and giggling hysterically, trying to propel the couple onwards.

"I think that's our cue to get going." Santana said, grinning.

"I'm ready if you are." Brittany said. She slipped her hand across the car to rest on Santana's thigh and the Latina had to control the desire that had come about in the erratic thumping of every pulse in her body.

Starting the engine, she all but squeaked, "Myrtle Beach, here we come!"

...GLEE.

"You don't have to accept my mother's invitation of dinner you know?" Brittany said breaking the hour long silence that had wandered in as soon as they'd left Lima.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." Santana said, surprised to find that this was not the case.

"No. Just thinking, 'Brittany muttered, "and I mean it. You don't have to come to dinner next week."

"I want to, 'Santana told her, lying through her teeth, "your mother and I need to find some way to get along."

"But my mother doesn't like you." The blonde sighed.

"She'll come around soon enough." Bracing the wheel almost desperately, the Latina silently prayed that this would be so. How could she pursue any kind of relationship with Brittany if Mrs Pierce didn't like her? Santana was ready to take care of Brittany in every sense of the word. Why couldn't the woman just accept that?

"I've never been to Myrtle Beach, 'Brittany said in an obvious attempt to change the subject, "I hope we won't be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

"Nah, we'll be fine. I figured we could spend the day on the beach. That way, if we're tired we can spend all our time lazing around in the sand."

Brittany giggled, "sounds like a plan, 'and she lay her head back in her seat and closed her eyes, sighing resignedly, "hey Santana?"

Hmm."

"You're Auntie and cousin know I'm coming with you, right? I mean, I won't be putting them out or anything."

"My family are very excited to meet you and I'm sure you're gonna love little Bertie. He'll probably want to hang out with us a lot this week, 'Santana exclaimed. She didn't know how Brittany would react to this so she added, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, 'her friend replied, "I love kids."

"Well he'll only technically be with us in the afternoon and on Saturday. He's got school." Santana said softly. She couldn't wait to see Bertie. He worshipped the ground she walked on and hung on her every word.

"Who knows? Maybe Bertie will follow his big cousin's lifestyle and skip school." Brittany reached across and upon lucky estimation, jabbed Santana in the ribs playfully.

A discontented sound escaped the brunette's lips, "I hope not. His mother would have my head."

Brittany laughed and turned on her side slightly, leaning her face against the window, clearly trying to get comfortable. Santana ventured a quick look at her and couldn't help but smile to see how beautiful she was, especially when she was so relaxed and happy.

"Why don't you try and get some rest. We've got another eight hours to go." She suggested to the weary looking woman.

"But I don't want you to be driving in the quiet, 'Brittany said shaking her head, "that leads to boredom which leads to tiredness, which leads to falling asleep at the wheel and –"

"I won't fall asleep." Santana said.

"I just worry about you, 'Brittany whispered gently, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't. I'm a good driver." She could sense something in the blonde, an uneasiness that she wanted to calm.

"At least promise me you'll pull over and take a break if you start feeling tired." Brittany all but pleaded.

Santana didn't know why Brittany was so worried but she rolled her eyes and nodded her consent, "I promise. What's the big deal anyway? It's just driving."

"I don't like people driving long distances at night." Brittany cast her empty gaze downwards. She swallowed, looking nervous and Santana knew that something about the whole arrangement, of her driving while Brittany rested, bothered the blonde.

"You'll be safe with me." Santana said firmly and she meant it.

Whatever it was – the tone of her accent, the resolution of which she spoke or just the word 'safe' seemed to bring Brittany some sort of relief. The blonde nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, 'she murmured, "I'll just close my eyes for a while and see if I drop off."

"And I'm gonna listen to music. That'll keep me awake, 'Santana said reaching for the radio and switching it on. Alanis Morisette's voice seeped through the car and she silently rejoiced for the artist was one of her favourites, "don't worry, 'she said to Brittany, "I'll turn the sound down low so it doesn't bother you."

There was no answer. Brittany was already asleep.

"Wow, 'Santana laughed to herself, "that was fast, "before she fixed her attention on the road ahead and the music that propelled her forward.

...GLEE.

Five hours of driving and Santana was indeed starting to get tired. It was dark outside and the flashes of cars passing her in the lane opposite made her eyes hurt and her ears ring with a headache. Brittany had slept in short intervals throughout the journey and the Latina was envious of how she could rest whenever she wished.

Remembering what the blonde had said about stopping, Santana pulled up outside a rundown little diner and killed the engine. The place was tranquil and welcoming. She could see from the security of her vehicle that apart from a few lonely souls, it was pretty much empty. Wanting to continue driving but dying for a cup of coffee, Santana leant across to nudge her companion awake.

Brittany stirred and rolled over so she was facing Santana. She opened her eyes, blinking back her tiredness.

"Hey you, 'Santana said tenderly. She couldn't help but lean across and brush a fine strand of hair out of the young woman's face, "I'm feeling a little worn out. I've stopped driving."

Brittany sat up, rubbing her eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just want a break. There's a diner ahead. I'm gonna get us some coffee to go? Do you want anything to eat? A bagel or something?" Santana offered.

"No thanks, 'Brittany replied, "but coffee sounds great."

Santana opened the car door and got out. She felt the cool night air swarm around her and breathed it in, enjoying the freshness. Leaning down, she said, "if you feel along the window you'll find a lock. When I close the door I want you to push it." As much as the diner looked safe, she would never really know who was lurking around, "there'll be no need to open the door for me, 'she continued jingling her keys, "I can still get in."

Brittany merely nodded, understanding.

Closing the door, Santana set out towards the diner. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled her Aunts number, bringing it to her ear as she waited for Nina to pick up. A few seconds passed before, "hello?"

"Hi, it's me." She said cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie, 'Auntie Nina replied, "how much longer to go?"

"Four hours."Santana grumbled. She reached the diner and stepped inside. It was a warm sort of environment. The walls were bright pink and the surfaces were sparkling clean which was unusual for such a place. The smell of bacon lingered in the air, tempting to the senses and the staff, all five of them from what Santana could make out, were busy at work, hardly stopping to even breathe.

Gazing over her shoulder briefly to see Brittany still sitting in the car, waiting patiently, Santana sighed, "my legs are actually stiff from sitting so long."

"It'll be worth it honey." Auntie Nina told her reassuringly.

"I know, 'Santana laughed, thinking of how ecstatic Bertie would be to see her, "Brittany's been sleeping on and off all evening, 'she reached the counter and retrieved her purse from her jacket, "wait a second Auntie, 'she said before she turned to the worker at the counter, "could I have two coffees to go and two sugary donuts?"

"Coming right up." The server chirped and moved off to prepare her order.

"I'm back." Santana said.

Nina chuckled softly, "Hey, why don't you let Brittany drive the rest of the way if you're tired? I'm sure she won't mind sharing the responsibility."

Santana winced. She hadn't told her Auntie about Brittany's disability. She knew she should've but it was a negative factor to the brilliance of the blonde and she didn't want anyone to think of Brittany as anything other than perfect.

"Um...well Brittany doesn't drive, 'she said, licking her lips anxiously, "she's...she's blind."

"_Blind?" _Auntie Nina was clearly astonished.

The server returned with the coffee, setting the steaming cups on the counter, "I was going to tell you but it slipped my mind."

"Oh my God. No wonder you're so protective of the poor thing, 'Nina said in wonderment, "does your mother know this?"

"No."

"Why not?" Auntie Nina demanded.

"Because I don't know how she'll react and Brittany's important to me." The Latina answered abruptly.

"Your mother is such a simple hearted soul, 'Nina laughed gently, "she couldn't possibly be anything but happy for you and Brittany."

"I guess." Santana sighed.

"Don't take offence, 'her Aunt continued sounding nervous, "but are you sure you can handle this? I mean, taking care of someone who's disabled is a big responsibility." Nina wasn't trying to be cruel. She was simply looking out for her niece.

"Brittany and I understand each other, 'the donuts were set on the counter in little paper bags. Santana pulled a note out of her purse and set it on the table, "keep the change, 'she murmured before she swiped up her order with both hands, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder, "I know it's going to sound cheesy when I say this but...we need each other."

She opened the door and stepped back out into the cool night. Her Auntie had fallen silent, musing the confession she had just been given.

"I just want you to be happy." She finally said.

"With Brittany I am." Santana answered shrugging.

"Then I'm sure you'll both do just fine." Came Nina's satisfied reply.

Reaching the car and peering inside, Santana saw Brittany sitting with her feet tucked up under her legs, nodding her head to some song on the radio.

"I'd better go Auntie. We'll be setting off again."

"Drive safe then." Nina whispered.

"We will. See you soon."

She hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket, retrieving her key to unlock the door. Brittany jumped in alarm at the sound of the door opening. Santana giggled, finding the look of fright on her face quite adorable.

"It's me." She said soothingly. Brittany sighed, looking reassured, "I've got coffee."

Closing the door as she sat back in her seat, Santana handed Brittany her drink.

"Thanks, 'the blonde said. She took two quick sips of her coffee before turning to face Santana, looking troubled, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good now, 'Santana replied and it was true. She was wide awake again, "we'll set off soon."

"I wish I could help, 'Brittany said. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her Auntie Nina, wanting to be able to drive so Santana could have a break, "being blind is such a bother at times."

"Ah you can't help it, 'Santana said, shaking her head as she swallowed a mouthful of her own drink, "I like driving anyway."

"I never got a chance to learn." Brittany said almost enviously.

"Hey, maybe one day I'll try and teach you."Santana exclaimed in an attempt to cheer the blonde up.

"Really?" Brittany asked, stunned.

"Yeah, 'Santana laughed, "I mean, you'll never be able to drive down a highway but I could show you how it all works."

"I'd like that." Brittany said softly.

"Good, 'Santana nodded, content. She held out her coffee to Brittany and said, "would you hold this while I drive please?"

"Sure, 'Brittany replied, feeling for the cup. She took it and held it with her own coffee, smiling enthusiastically, "I'm ready to go now."

"Me too." Santana grinned and starting the engine, they pulled away from the diner, prepared for another four hour journey.

...GLEE.

Pulling up outside her Auntie Nina's house, Santana couldn't help but giggle with an almost childish excitement. She couldn't believe they'd left Lima just over ten hours ago. It was well past midnight and she was exhausted beyond true exhaustion but her anticipation to see her relatives destroyed all desire to sleep.

"We're here!" She squealed.

Brittany laughed to hear her eagerness but Santana barely noticed, for at that moment she spied Nina, throwing open the front door of her house and darting out into the driveway. Santana got out of the car and ran into her Auntie's arms, hugging her and crying out in absolute joy. Nina was the first to draw back, cupping her niece's cheeks, her bold brown eyes taking in every detail of the young English teacher.

"Oh my darling, you grow _so_ beautiful every time we're apart." She crooned.

"I've missed you." Santana said earnestly.

"As have I, 'Nina turned her attention to Brittany who was standing on her side of the car, looking nervous, "and you must be Santana's young friend? Brittany."

"It's good to meet you." The blind woman stumbled over timorously, using her cane to find her way.

"Well aren't you the looker, 'Nina said and Santana could sense her Aunts maternal nature taking over as she hugged the blonde "as pretty as a peach and as American as apple pie."

"Thank you, 'Brittany said with a nod, returning the embrace, "and thank you in advance, for having me stay."

"You're very welcome. I'll bet you're both worn out. Why don't you get the bags from the car Santana and you can settle down for the night. Don't worry. I won't keep you up talking." Nina was already guiding Brittany into the house.

Santana hurried over to the boot, opening it and grabbing the bags, slinging each over her shoulder. She paused for a moment or two, listening to the sound of the crashing waves that belonged to the beach that backed up her Aunts home. She felt at peace, like she belonged here. Taking a deep breath, she smelt the salty air, the warmth of the breeze. So serene. So right.

Collecting her thoughts, she made her way into the house, closing the door behind her. The world in which Nina and Bertie lived was perfect. A mass of vibrant colours greeted her and Santana couldn't help but smile, for she had always loved the Myrtle Beach dwelling in which she had spent her summers as a teenager. The house was simple and quaint, the walls filled with pictures and paintings, the cupboards and surfaces lined with antiques and family heirlooms.

"Santana. We're through here." Nina called out, distracting her inspection of the place.

Setting the bags by the stairs, Santana wandered through into the big wide kitchen where Nina and Brittany were sitting, waiting for her.

"Now is there anything I can get you girls before you go up to your room? Anything to eat or drink?" Nina asked smiling.

"I'm good." Santana said.

"So am I." Brittany nodded.

"It's wonderful to have you both here. I hope you like your room. I spent the entire day cleaning it spick and span and of course, you have the balcony overlooking the beach too, 'Nina said all at once, too keyed up to stop, "I set some deck chairs out so you can sit there in the evening and just relax."

"Thanks Auntie." Santana chuckled.

Nina approached her, wrapping her arms around her waist, "gosh, I still like to think of you as my darling little niece who used to like fighting the boys around the block, 'she turned to Brittany, "our Santana here was quite the rebel when she was small. She had a pair of fisticuffs and she knew how to use them."

"I can just imagine." Brittany giggled.

"So, tell me something about yourself Brittany." Nina asked.

"Well there's not much to tell." The blonde answered shrugging.

"Oh come now. Just a little something."

"Well, I'm a dancer." Brittany replied.

"Really? 'Nina exclaimed, intrigued, "and do you find that difficult, what with your disability?"

"A little, 'Brittany shrugged, "but I haven't made a career out of it so it doesn't really matter how my disability affects my movements."

"Well good for you. There are so many people out in this world too frightened to grab the bull by the horns and take what they want. I'm sure we'll get on very well over the next couple of days, 'the older Latina clapped her hands, rubbing them together, "well I think it's high time I showed you girls your room huh?"

Santana nodded and took hold of Brittany's hand, leading her as she followed her Aunt. Nina grabbed one of the bags along the way up the stairs and Santana retrieved the other. Brittany's hold on her hand was firm as she guided her up each step.

"I've made for you both such a good room." Auntie Nina said softly.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, 'Santana replied, "um...is Bertie sleeping?"

"Yeah. It took me a while to get him to go to bed. He's been so excited to see you."

Santana chuckled, "I'll leave him sleep tonight. There's plenty of time for us to catch up."

They reached the top of the stairs and Nina turned to the first door on the right. She opened it and gestured for the girls to go in, which they did. Santana gasped at the immaculate space, the double bed that rested up against the left side of the room, the mahogany desk and chair, the large spacious wall-cupboard, the countless shelves of books and the doors on the right that led to the balcony overlooking the ocean.

"It's great Auntie, thank you." She said.

"You're most welcome. Now I'm off to bed myself. I have work in the morning. Good night my sweeties," and with one flashy smile, Nina left, closing the door behind her.

"I take it you like the room then." Brittany said with a chuckle.

"It's brilliant, 'Santana said, leading Brittany over to bed, "um...this is where we'll sleep."

Brittany patted it inquisitively and nodded, pleased, "that's fine. Um...where's the bathroom? I wanna get changed into my pyjamas. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to sleep."

"Oh...uh...why don't I change in the bathroom and you stay here. Give you some privacy." Santana said nervously, thinking it would be easier. She was too tired to give Brittany a tour of the house tonight.

"Okay, 'Brittany answered, "could you find my sleepwear for me, please?"

Santana nodded and went to the blonde's bag, unzipping it and pulling out a pair of light green pyjamas. She handed them to Brittany and quickly left the room, gathering her own pyjamas from her bag as she went.

Heading into the bathroom that was directly opposite, Santana began to strip down, feeling edgy. She had to shake the idea of Brittany's bare body from her thoughts. It made her feel all hot and bothered. The heat would start in her head and burn all the way down through her soul, searing into the core of her femininity. She knew she was sexually attracted to Brittany; the blonde was striking and curvy but this could prove to be dangerous for her. How could she keep her hands to herself? Brittany had just been talked around to kissing! Sex seemed to be miles and miles away from where Santana wanted.

Dressed and ready for bed, Santana tucked her clothes into the laundry basket and headed back into the bedroom. Brittany was already in bed, curled onto her side with the blankets just resting over her stomach.

Switching the light off and closing the door, the Latina said, "it's me."

Brittany didn't say anything. She pulled the blankets aside to allow Santana to slide in beside her.

"I'm glad we're here San, 'She said, rolling towards her to slip an arm around her waist. Santana couldn't help but snuggle in deeper to the blonde, delighting in their proximity, "this is gonna be a great weekend."

"Yeah." The Latina mumbled.

"You're Auntie seems really nice too."

"She is. She'll love having us here, 'Santana said, "ever since my Uncle passed away she's craved company. I don't blame her. Loneliness is a terrible thing."

They lay in the darkness for a moment or two, listening to the waves outside.

"Santana, 'Brittany said suddenly, sounding slightly breathless, "will you...will you kiss me?"

It was all she needed and wanted to hear. Santana reached for Brittany's face, lifting her chin and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Brittany's hands delved under her shirt and around her waist, tugging her as close as possible so their bodies seemed almost fused together as one essence. Running her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, Santana moaned with pleasure when the blonde opened her mouth, allowing her access. Their tongues met, mingling together as they tasted one another. Santana caressed Brittany's hair, her fingers tracing the nape of her neck, admiring the softness of her skin. She could feel her companion's heart pounding against her own chest and her hands slipping over her toned stomach and around to the curve of her hips.

Brittany pulled away first, giving Santana the opportunity to lay soft and unrushed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder.

"You're Auntie's right to want company, 'Brittany sighed and there was a sadness in her voice, "I didn't realise until I met you how truly lonely I was."

Lifting herself up so she was leaning over Brittany, she nuzzled her nose against her friends face, loving how she giggled at the contact.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore Britt, 'Santana promised, "I'm here now."

Brittany grabbed her elbows and pulled her down so that she was lying against her. She felt Brittany's legs entwine around her own and made herself comfortable, curling into her neck so she could breathe in the aroma of the blonde that lay underneath her. No more was said that night for both women were tired and they knew they had all weekend to talk. Some thoughts crossed Santana's mind as she drifted off into the land of dreams. It kind of hurt, knowing that Brittany had been lonely before her, but Santana understood her pain whole-heartedly. Before Brittany, she was lonesome too and without her, she felt – no, _knew_, she would die!

Brittany Pierce had become a permanent fixture in her life. She was giddy and restless, talented and vulnerable. She was good-hearted and caring yet stubborn and sometimes argumentative. Santana was accustomed to the glorious blonde hair, lithe figure and ultramarine eyes. Santana missed her when she was gone and couldn't do anything but adore her whenever she was present. It was obvious to the Latina what had happened. She was a sinking ship! Struck by cupid's arrow! Head over heels and still reeling. Yes. It was true. Santana Lopez was in love.

**Wowza. 15 pages. Aren't you all lucky? lol. I'm writing the next chapter already. Just think of the beach! :D You'll also get introduced to Alberto or Bertie, Santana's little cousin. He's gonna be quite the little charmer. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I gave you a long chapter so I expect long reviews. There are lots to comment on! I'll update soon. Xx **


	15. A Day On The Beach

**Hey guys! The reviews for the last chapter were amazing, beyond amazing even so thank you so much for that. **

**It such a beautiful day here in Wales (believe me, that's rare) and I've been completely inspired to write this chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy and continue to read. I honestly couldn't cope without your reviews. Their fantastic. **

**Also, part 2 for 'Pillow Talk' is up so please, if you read it, check it out. Thanks.**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own know rights to Glee whatsoever. **

**Chapter 14 – A Day On The Beach **

"Wake up Sanny! Wake up!" An animated little voice cried out.

Santana heard the sound of the bedroom door being thrown open and the pitter-patter of small feet scurrying across the floor. Then there was a brief hush before an extra weight fell onto the bed with an almighty thump.

"Wake up lazy people!"

Santana chuckled and sat up slowly only to be met with the most stunning green eyes in the world. Bertie was sitting opposite her with his messy brown hair and great toothy grin and enough excitement to take over America, maybe further.

"Hey little man, 'she said and she was almost pushed back into the bed when he threw himself into her arms, clinging to her urgently, "hey, calm down whirlwind."

"I can't, 'Bertie giggled, "I missed you too much."

"I missed you too." Santana crooned, stroking his hair lovingly, keeping her hold resolute.

"Mama said you're going to the beach today. Can I come?" Bertie asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Don't you have school?" The brunette asked, eyeing him curiously.

Bertie frowned, unimpressed, "_si._" He sighed in their native tongue.

"Well I guess you could come after school. Your Mama could watch you walk down since it's only behind the house. How's that?" Santana asked.

"Good." Bertie exclaimed. He shifted across the bed to where Brittany lay and prodded her leg, eager to wake her.

Brittany shifted and sat up, looking disorientated.

"Hello." The little one said.

Brittany grinned, her eyes, so impractical, darting around the room, trying to somehow sense her surroundings.

"Brittany, this is Bertie, 'Santana said gesturing to her cousin, "Bertie, this is Brittany."

"Hi." The blonde said gently.

Bertie regarded Brittany, taking in her appearance, hair ruffled from sleep and friendly smile but it was what he said next that freaked Santana out.

"You're pretty! Are you Sanny's girlfriend? 'both of the women gasped but whilst Santana proceeded to twitch apprehensively where she sat, Brittany merely looked amused, "Mama told me that Sanny likes girls because I saw her kissing one at our Great Uncle Mario's wedding. Mama said that some boys like boys and some girls like girls. _I _asked her if I had to like boys but Mama said only if I wanted to. I like girls!" He finished proudly.

"Wow. You have lots to say." Brittany giggled.

Bertie ignored this and continued his interrogation. "So are you Sanny's girlfriend?" He inquired.

"No honey, 'Santana said before Brittany could answer, too scared to hear her reply, "we're just friends."

"Oh, 'the child appeared to accept this. He reached for Brittany's cane and twirled it between his fingers, "what's this?"

"That's Brittany's special walking stick." Santana told him.

"Only old people need walking sticks." The child said, blinking in confusion.

"Other people have walking sticks too, 'Brittany said. She pointed to her face and smiled at the little one reassuringly, "my stick is to help me see. My eyes don't work like yours or Santana's."

"Why?" Bertie asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They just stopped working." Brittany shrugged. Santana felt her heart clench. Her companion didn't notice that she had let slip about the past when she had once been able to see. If Hallie hadn't told Santana herself, she would've been rather confused about this comment. Perhaps the blonde was so comfortable in her presence that she began to forget her insecurities about the past. Perhaps she'd be able to tell her how she'd lost her sight soon.

"You can't see anything?" Bertie asked, sounding amazed.

"Not at all." Brittany answered, shaking her head.

"Wow. That must be scary."

Santana touched Brittany's leg, cringing. She had never thought about how frightening it was for Brittany to live in a permanent darkness. She wished she'd asked more, like Bertie was doing.

"Alberto Delgado! 'Nina's voice sounded up the stairs, firm and brimming with authority, "I hope you're not bothering you're cousin and our guest too much."

"No Mama." Bertie said, grinning at the women before him daringly.

"Come down for breakfast, 'Nina called, "Santana, Brittany, when you're ready you're welcome to join us."

"I'd better go and eat, 'Bertie said brightly, "but _please_ come down soon."

Santana chuckled, "we will."

Hopping off the bed, the little one darted out of the room, faster than a bullet from a gun. When they were alone again, Santana sank back into the bed, laughing softly under her breath. Brittany lay down beside her.

"Is he always like that?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it can be kind of tiring huh?" Santana replied.

"I'll say, 'Brittany snorted. She rolled onto her side and leant up on her elbow, peering over the Latina, "how old is he?"

"Eight."

"Wow."

"I know, 'Santana said proudly, "he's a frickin' genius. Inherited that from his father."

"Who was the girl he saw you kissing? 'Brittany inquired, "at the wedding?"

"It doesn't matter." Santana said shaking her head. She'd been a little tispy at the time and the girl was some random guest she'd decided to hook up with. She'd sobered up as soon as her cousin caught them making out.

"So you _are _gay then?" Brittany whispered.

"I thought you knew that, 'Santana said, brow furrowed, "I mean, with the kissing and –"

"Well some people have an exception. You know, one person they just have to be with, despite their gender, 'the blonde said, shrugging, "I thought maybe you were one of them."

"Does it bother you? About my sexuality I mean?" Santana asked, rolling onto her side and away from her bed partner.

"No." Brittany said without even having to think about it.

Santana felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She smiled, relieved and said, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well..._we kiss_...and not in the platonic sense either. What does that mean for you and your sexuality?" She questioned, keen to know the answer.

"I'm straight, 'Brittany said simply.

"Oh." The Latina knew she must've sounded disappointed.

"You didn't let me finish, 'Brittany reprimanded her. She felt the woman's fingers grace her shoulder blade and sighed with pleasure, "I guess I'm one of those people who can make exceptions. Perhaps just one exception." She whispered gently.

Santana murmured her acknowledgement of what Brittany was saying and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling it around her waist to cuddle closer.

"You're only exception, 'she said. She couldn't help but think of the band. Paramore, "wow, she must be a lucky girl."

Brittany's lips were on her neck, loving, caring, "I'm lucky to have her."

...GLEE.

"So when will I get to see you dance?"

Brittany turned her head to the side to listen to Santana better. The other woman was on her stomach, her head resting on her hands, eyes trained on the crashing waves ahead. After changing, breakfast and a quick tour of the house, Santana and Brittany had wandered down to the beach, pinkies clasped together as they strolled. The sand was warm against the soles of their feet and the sun beat down on them so hard that it was almost unbearable to endure. It was pleasant however, lying on their towels side by side, talking about everything and nothing. Santana liked it and she knew that Brittany shared her interest.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." The blonde replied, biting her bottom lip, all wide eyed.

"Well yeah. You're always talking about it but I've never actually _seen_ you dance." Santana said.

"I showed you some of my moves on the climbing apparatus that day, when we went out for lunch." Brittany told her. She hung her head back, soaking up the rays of sun with a satisfied smile.

Santana dared herself to glance over and was blessed with a flicker of heat that coursed down her spent body. She'd hardly been able to look at Brittany all morning, for the blonde was absolutely gorgeous in her soft yellow bikini, "you showed me you had good balance, 'she said, drawing her gaze back to the water, where the surface twinkled like a million glimmering diamonds, "you didn't dance for me."

"I'd be too embarrassed to let you watch, 'Brittany sighed. Her eyes slipped closed, "what if you didn't like it?"

"I'd tell you honestly." Santana said.

Brittany laughed, "no you wouldn't. You're biased." Her eyes fluttered open again, glowing with gratification.

"Oh come on Britt, 'Santana pleaded, "just this once."

Brittany turned her head here and there, looking nervous, as though she'd suddenly be able to see who occupied the beach. Understanding, Santana said, "we're pretty much alone."

"Are you sure?"

There weren't many people out for such a fine morning, though it was still relatively early. Santana liked the quiet better, "Yes. The crowds won't start gathering for another hour or two. Come on. I wanna see you dance."

"I don't have any music." The blonde said, gesturing about them to the open air.

"I brought my ipod in my jacket pocket. Wait a second." Santana said and she turned and grabbed the small contraption, switching it on and holding it up smugly, "got it. So what kind of music should I play?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this, 'Brittany mumbled, "Something with a good fast beat." She relented, standing and dusting sand off of her bare skin. Even though Santana was dressed much the same with her black bikini, she still felt as though she were dressed in thousands of layers, for what was the use of the swim suit if Brittany couldn't look at her and perhaps admire.

"Is it okay to stand here? 'Brittany asked, having walked a few steps away, "I'm not going to trip over anything or go into anyone?"

"You're fine." Santana said. She found a Kesha song; something called 'Dinosaur' and wondered when she'd updated it to her ipod for she'd never recalled listening to it. Pressing play, the brunette smiled as a hypnotic beat burst out of the small music player.

Brittany giggled and immediately began to dance. She was mesmerising to watch, popping and locking, twisting her body here and there, matching the beat with a technique that was incredible to observe. Santana watched; mouth open with shock. She wasn't good. She was _amazing!_ The blonde flipped, doing a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn and landed back on her feet without so much as stumbling. She twirled her hands over her head, each movement smooth, each gesture transcending into the next, her hips swaying, her hips twisting. Everything about the way she moved was fascinating. How could she be this good? How could no one know she was this brilliant? She didn't seem to tire or stagger. When Brittany danced, it was like watching magic. She dominated the music and all of its rhythms. It was effortless.

The song came to an end and Brittany stopped along with it. She stood, suddenly bashful again, breathing softly, sweat glinting on her forehead. When Santana didn't say anything, she held out her hands in a 'that's it' kind of gesture and said, "well?"

"_Holy hell,_ 'Santana laughed, finally finding her voice, "_that was unbelievable!_"

"Really?" Brittany sounded surprised.

"Yeah, 'the Latina stood and came to stand in front of her friend, shaking her head incredulously, "I knew you'd be able to dance but wow, _like that!_ It was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Brittany blushed, flattered, "thanks."

Santana was rewarded with a hug, relishing how Brittany's body seemed to fit so well against her own.

It wasn't until they'd turned in a full circle did the startled brunette realise they were slow dancing.

...GLEE.

An hour had passed of mere lounging around in the sand and whilst Santana entertained herself with a book, Brittany proceeded to build what she claimed was _'the world's greatest sand castle.'_

A lot more people were beginning to pile onto the beach. The air was filled with the sounds of life – dog walkers, children playing, parents snoozing. It was absolutely wonderful to behold.

"Is it strange to hear all these noises and never be able to see what makes them?" Santana asked, eyes still focused on her page but not reading a single word.

"Not really, 'Brittany answered shrugging her shoulders, "I know the noises are there and I know what makes each sound."

"But if you had a choice between being blind and being deaf, what would you choose?"

Brittany paused and the top of her castle crumbled, "I guess I'd be blind."

"Wow, really?" She'd expected the latter of the answers.

"Well I'm so used to not being able to see and besides, if I was deaf I wouldn't be able to hear any of the really good things in the world like music or my sister laughing or the sound of your voice."

"But at least you'd be able to see me." Santana said for why choose to hear someone's voice over knowing their face.

"I can see you well enough already with my hands. I can't hear with my hands though, can I?" The blonde challenged.

"No, 'Santana sighed, accepting Brittany's answer, "I guess not, 'setting her book aside, she said, "do you want an ice cream or something?"

"Yes please."

Nodding, the brunette grabbed her purse and stood up, "wait here. I'll be back okay?"

The blonde mumbled an incoherent reply and so with only once glance to spare, Santana headed over to the ice cream stall.

"Hi...um can I have two vanilla swirls please?" She asked, delighted that there was no line to keep her waiting.

"Coming up." The ice cream girl replied and she busied herself with the order.

"I'll pay for that sweetheart." A deep manly voice said to her left.

Santana turned to find a devilishly handsome young man, no older than twenty seven standing beside her. His eyes were rich with evident lust as he looked her up and down and his smirk was condescending to say the least.

"No thanks. I can get them." She answered shortly.

"Really, I insist."

"And I said no." Santana replied, glaring at him.

"Oh come on, give a poor guy a break, 'the man leant up against the stall, smiling broadly, "I just wanna buy you an ice cream, not propose." He laughed.

"And I'd rather choke on my own vomit than accept either." Santana sneered.

The serving girl returned with her ice creams. She handed over the correct amount of money and strolled off.

"So what's your name gorgeous?"

"None of your business." Santana replied. She focused her attention on Brittany who was still trying to fix her abomination of a sand castle.

Laughing, her admirer said, "I'm Roger."

"Why don't you beat it!" The Latina growled threateningly. Reaching her friend, Santana felt relief pass over her, "I'm back."

Brittany looked up, smiling, "how does my castle look?"

"Brilliant." Roger answered sarcastically.

"I told you to go away!" Santana rounded on him.

"Who is that?" Brittany sounded nervous and somewhat confused.

"No one Brittany, 'Santana glared at Roger as she sat down next to the blonde, close enough to reassure her there was nothing to worry about, "here's your ice cream." She said softly, handing her the desert.

"Brittany is it? 'the young man laughed daringly, "you look like a smart kind of girl. Why don't you try and convince your friend here to go out with me?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not interested." Brittany answered, her face fixed with what could only be described as pure loathing.

"Oh come on."

"She's not going out with you." The blonde told him angrily. She reached across to Santana, setting her hand on her thigh, fingers splayed over her skin possessively.

Roger raised his eyebrows and snorted, "oh I see. No wonder I couldn't get with you, 'he said to Santana arrogantly, "I can't believe I tried to pick up a right proper little lesbo!"

"Hey, shut up! If you'd don't like us then move on." The Latina couldn't quite believe that Brittany was standing up to a complete and utter stranger. It was incredibly sexy.

Roger laughed, "oh believe me, I have no problem with you whatsoever. In fact, if you'd like an audience I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"You disgusting –"

"Santana, 'Brittany said gently, "its fine, 'she stood up and stepped in front of Roger smiling flirtatiously. Reaching out she felt for his face, "I've not got good eyes." She explained to him.

"Feel to your heart's content."

Brittany giggled and leant forward. Unsure of what was going on, Santana was absolutely astounded when Brittany shoved her ice cream into Roger's face. The young man was just as startled, gasping as the cold desert hit him right in the kisser and dripped down his naked torso.

"You stupid bitch!" He cried and raised his hand as though to strike at the blonde.

Santana acted immediately, launching her ice cream at him too. He staggered backwards, momentarily confused. Standing, the Latina smacked him hard across the face, relishing in his cry of agony.

"Listen dick lick, 'she hissed, "none of us are interested in you or anything you have to offer. The very sight of you makes us sick. Why would we want the likes of you and your abnormally big ego but miniscule excuse for a brain when we have to hotness of each other to contend with, 'taking Brittany's hand, Santana led them back to where they were sitting. Brittany settled back down in the sand as though immediately forgetting what had just happened, "take one of our many not-so-subtle hints and get lost!"

Perhaps he was trying to save what little pride he had left or perhaps he was simply in shock but Roger shuffled off without much of an argument.

Santana turned to look at Brittany as she sat down, smiling and truly astounded by the blonde's bravery, "thanks."

"For what?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana didn't know how to explain her gratitude or love, "nothing. Just thanks." She said before grabbing a handful of sand to mould into the bottom of Brittany's castle.

...GLEE.

Nina and Bertie joined them later that evening after school. The waves were crashing deliciously high and so it was fun for all four of them to dart around in the waves, splashing each other and taking chase with an exhilaration and childishness that was amazing to see.

Bertie seemed to stay as close to Brittany as was humanely possible. He ran after her, jumping and cheering and calling her name to grab her attention. The blonde adored how he worshipped her. It was wonderful to watch the pair playing and Santana knew that Brittany would be a fantastic mother for she had all the patience in the world.

"She's a good girl." Nina said as the pair walked the shore line, too tired to continue the game. Santana had just told her the story of earlier when they had attacked poor unsuspecting Roger.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what drew me to her first. She's so innocent." She replied. She was freezing cold now that she'd been in the water and as the night drew closer the temperatures dropped, tinting the warm air.

"Are you in some sort of relationship then? Bertie told me that she's not your girlfriend?"

The younger Latina sighed, shaking her head, "I'm working on it."

"Well you'd best hurry up, 'Nina teased, nudging her niece, "if your cousin has his way Brittany will be Mrs Delgado by tomorrow morning."

Santana laughed, "aww, he's got a little crush."

"Yeah, it's cute huh?" Auntie Nina said, nose scrunched up as she smiled.

"You know, I'm sorry Bertie had to see me that day at the wedding, kissing that woman, 'Santana grimaced, trying her hardest not to dwell on the memory of that drunken night, "he should never have been subjected to those kind of images."

"Don't be sorry sweetie, 'the older woman said, "I think it's good that your cousin learnt so young about sexuality. It's made him more accepting. He understands."

The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon and the sky was no longer blue but cloaked in an ever-growing shadow.

"But does he? I mean, he's just a kid." Santana implored. She watched as Brittany jumped past them with Bertie on her shoulders. It was crazy that the little one could trust her so devotedly, for with no sight she had no hope of avoiding any plights that came their way.

"Of course he understands, 'Nina said firmly, taking her hand and squeezing it, "he knows there are women out there than love women and men that love men and that this a very normal thing. I'm proud that he learnt now. Every child should be made to understand these things from a young age."

"I guess." Santana nodded.

"Besides, that's not what's important here, 'her Auntie said, laughing cheerfully, "it seems like Brittany got pretty jealous when that guy was trying to ask you out."

Santana didn't quite believe that, "no, she was just sticking up for me when he called me a lesbian." She replied.

"Oh come on, 'Nina snorted, waving to her son as he ran past her jeering, "the girl was obviously jealous. You said she kept telling him you weren't interested."

It was Brittany's touch that had been most remarkable. The Latina had felt the way her hand shook as she'd set it down against her thigh. Overprotective like as if to prove to Roger that she was taken.

"Do you really think she was jealous?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

The idea thrilled the anxious brunette. She knew Brittany cared for her but to be so possessive helped her believe that Brittany's feelings for her were slowly growing and developing. A part of her wondered whether her friend just liked the proximity of someone who sought to look after her and this was the reason behind all the kissing and cuddling.

"Shall we head back up to the house? It's starting to get chilly." She asked, holding her arms around herself.

"Yeah, let's go, 'Nina said, "Brittany! Bertie! We're going home. Are you staying here or coming with us?"

"We're coming." Brittany called back.

Auntie and niece strolled slowly back up the long length of beach, laughing at their two other companions who raced each other to the top. Brittany stumbled twice, once falling into a small dip and the second time, tripping over someone's leg. The blonde didn't seem fazed by her tumbles. This made her all the more endearing.

...GLEE

Santana winced when her shoulders hit the bed. Her skin was hot and even the cold shower hadn't helped.

"Are you as sunburned as I am?" Brittany's voice sounded through the open doors, where she stood leaning on the balcony. They'd had dinner with Nina and Bertie and had retired to bed, changing out of their bikinis and into something more comfortable.

"Yeah, 'Santana chuckled. Oh God, she was hurting so much, "what were we thinking, laying out in the sun so long."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I feel like my skin is on fire." She lifted up the sleeves of her t-shirt, exposing them to as much air as possible.

"We should take off our shirts." Brittany said quietly.

Santana froze, the words rattling around in her brain. _Take their shirts off?_ Her self-restraint was already at a breaking point when it came to Brittany. How could she possibly stand being in bed with both of them topless? She watched as Brittany wandered into the room, cane in hand and went over to her cupboard. The blonde opened the top draw and felt around inside until she pulled out a small blue bottle. She held it up to Santana and smiled uneasily.

"Is this the lotion?" She asked.

"Yes." Santana answered.

"Come on, it'll help, 'Brittany said, walking over to Santana, tugging gently at her arm, "take your shirt off."

The words were nothing in any sort of respects but Santana listened as though they were a command. She stopped thinking and lifted her shirt up and over her head. They'd both be in their bras. It was no different from the beach when they had worn bikinis.

Tossing the shirt to the floor, she all but burned with hunger when Brittany said softly, "I'll do your back."

She felt her friend crawl up onto the bed and climb behind her. It was all innocent, she had to tell herself. There was no harm in this. Sitting with her eyes closed and her legs crossed, she barely contained the moan that slipped out of her mouth at the first touch. The lotion was cool on her skin as Brittany's hands moved softly across the heated flesh of her shoulders. She tried to keep her breathing as normal as possible but she was having a difficult time when those hands caressed down her back and up again.

"Turn around."

Again, Santana obeyed. Opening her eyes, she looked up into Brittany's beautiful face and was overwhelmed with the need to tackle her to the bed.

"Feel better?" Brittany asked, unaware of the Latina's gaze.

"Much." Santana said softly and she had to bite back the groan in her throat as Brittany touched her collarbone, moving under her neck.

"Your skin is so soft." Brittany whispered.

Santana was suddenly aware of everything around them again. She couldn't help but notice the shift in Brittany's breathing as her hands lingered dangerous close to her breasts. There was too much tension in the air and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold herself back when Brittany was so close.

Then just when thing seemed to become unbearable, Brittany pulled back. Santana opened her eyes to find the young woman sitting with her face to the door, as though hiding herself away.

"Do...do you want me to do that to you?" The brunette asked quietly, afraid that Brittany would say no.

There was no reply for some time. Brittany just sat there, eyes still fixated in the direction of the door. Then diffidently...she nodded.

"Come here." Santana crooned.

Brittany shuffled near and settled in front of her, handing the lotion over meekly. She removed her own shirt, shaking and set it on the floor. Santana poured the creamy substance into her palm, taking a deep breath before touching Brittany. She rubbed lightly, both hands moving in unity across her hot skin. She was thrilled by the moan elicited from the blonde. Brittany's skin was so milky in texture and so breath-taking to the senses.

Dipping her fingers up and over her shoulders, she felt her friend tense and then relax again; needing this as much as she herself desired it. If Santana had any qualms about whether she were into girls (and she most definitely did not) they were answered tonight as her hands moved across Brittany's naked skin.

"Turn." She ordered softly.

Brittany did so, eyes cast to her legs. Santana at that present moment in time was happy she couldn't see for she'd never know the twinkle of lust in the Latina's eyes or the way she shifted uncomfortably every time she chanced a look at her breasts.

Not knowing whether she was feeling brave or daring – or simply not considering the consequences, Santana leant in to close the gap between them and captured Brittany's lips with her own. The blonde squeaked a protest but calmed immediately and opened her mouth, letting Santana's tongue inside. Santana felt her body twitch in response. She wanted more! She needed more! She knew it was wrong to expect such seriousness of Brittany whose innocence was as obvious as the sun in the sky but she couldn't help it. Reaching up, she trailed her fingers against the material just under Brittany's breast, delighted when she felt the blonde shiver under her touch. Their breaths were laboured as they moaned into each other's mouths, not even having to pretend this was about sunburn or lotion anymore.

Their kiss had slowed down. It was gently and paced but nonetheless passionate. Santana could feel Brittany's hand around her neck, trying so desperately to bring her close but it wasn't what she wanted. Taking the blonde's hand, she moved it up to the top of body. Brittany tensed, realising her intent, pulling back to voice her panic with her eyes as Santana pressed her hand to her chest.

Brittany's fingers lingered on her skin anxiously, searing heat into the heart that beat underneath her breast. Santana looked at her softly, knowing this would change their friendship but needing it so damn much.

"I...I don't know how." Brittany admitted, drawing her hand away from Santana, shaking her head.

It had gone too far, too soon. Santana could see she'd unnerved her. Leaning forward, she reached for Brittany, taking her arms and bringing her close. Brittany didn't fight but came with trust and patience. She settled against Santana, curling her face into her neck, shaking with adrenaline and breathing deeply. Santana could do nothing but stroke her hair and shush her, trying to ease her unease.

"It's alright." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbled.

"Hush, its fine." Santana said reassuringly and it was.

They sat there for some time holding one another. Santana hummed and Brittany listened. It was sensual in its own right, perhaps even more sensual than the act of making love itself. When she felt Brittany become heavy against her chest, she knew the blonde had fallen asleep. Pulling the blankets aside, she shifted and settled Brittany onto her side of the bed, tugging the sheets back over her half-naked body. The blonde just wasn't ready to go that far. It was too soon and Santana knew that she wouldn't be ready for _that_ kind of intimacy for a long time.

Standing, the Latina grabbed her shirt and pulled it on before wandering out into the balcony. The cold night air whipped around her, taunting her tired senses.

In her trouser pocket, her phone began to beep wildly.

Pulling it out, she smiled to find a message from Quinn on her screen. Clicking the open button, it read...

_Hope everything's going well. Noah and I are missing you. _

Texting back quickly, she replied...

_Missing you too. It's beautiful here. The sun is amazing. _

With one last resigned sigh, Santana wandered back into the bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind her and setting her phone down on the cupboard. She switched off the light and climbed into bed beside Brittany. She knew she would get no sleep with the blonde's bare skin right within her sight so rolling away from her friend; Santana closed her eyes tight, hoping the aching would stop in her head, between her legs and throughout her heart.

Morning would be with them soon. Another wonderful day to look forward to.

**Done! Another chapter completed. So I know some of you may think that Bertie learning about homosexuality so young is wrong but personally, I think it's awesome. I learnt what being gay meant when I was nine years old and it made me into the accepting and generally open-hearted young girl I am today. I honestly think children should learn from a young age so their more likely to take it in and not think it wrong. My children will most definitely know around about the ages of eight-ten. **

**So what do you think of the girl's day on the beach? Good? Bad? And what about the last scene? Pretty heated huh. Let me know what you think. REVIEW and long ones too. This chapter was 15 pages again. **


	16. Easy As Breathing

**Hey everyone. So I don't know if anyone noticed but we had a few technical difficulties with the posting of the last chapter. It just wasn't working but thank heavens it kicked into place and everyone was able to read and review.**

**Thanks for your supportive reviews. Over 300! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! :D You're all just brilliant beyond compare and I couldn't hope for better readers. **

**I loved how you all kind of agreed with my opinion about children learning about sexuality from a young age. It really does help. I was taught about it from my mother and grandmother who told me it was fine to love exactly who you love because the world doesn't need any more hate. It's great to know that there are others out there who share my ideas. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...sadly. **

**Chapter 15 – Easy As Breathing**

Rolling over in bed, Santana almost groaned when she came face to face with Brittany who was still half-naked from last night's heated encounter. Sitting up and blinking back the sleep in her eyes, the Latina immediately turned her gaze away from the object of her affections, frightened that she might not be able contain her emotions if she saw the milky flesh and voluptuous breasts.

With a resigned sigh, Santana got out of bed and tiptoed across the bedroom floor quietly. She pushed aside the curtains and peeked out to the balcony. The sun had already risen above the horizon and with it burned the fiery complexion of a new morning.

What was she going to do? She'd clearly upset Brittany last night. She should never have tried to initiate sex. It was obvious the blonde wasn't ready and yet she had given into her own emotions first rather than considering what Brittany herself was feeling.

Turning away from the window, Santana glanced at Brittany briefly. She hadn't moved from her position of sleep and for that the Latina was grateful. She looked at peace, _so beautiful_ and completely untouchable. It made Santana hurt that Brittany would push her away. She had hoped dearly that the blonde would somehow reciprocate her sexual feelings.

Allowing herself one more look, Santana hurried over to the other side of the room, sliding her feet into her slippers before quietly opening the bedroom door and letting herself out of the room. She made her way downstairs, listening to the sounds of the house. She could hear her Aunt and Bertie in the kitchen, talking animatedly as they ate their breakfast. Upon making her entrance she was enveloped into a hug by her cousin who had thrown himself out of his seat to meet her.

"Hey buddy, 'Santana laughed, stroking his hair, "sleep good?"

"Yep! 'Bertie exclaimed happily. He pulled away and looked around her curiously, "where's Brittany?"

"She's still in bed." Santana answered. She sat down at the table and was presented immediately when a steaming mug of tea.

"You look tired. Didn't you sleep well?" Nina asked her.

"I...I guess I didn't, 'Santana replied in hesitance, thinking of how she had lain awake for hours, trying to keep her hands to herself, "sleeping in a bed that isn't your own can take some getting used to."

"Hmm." Nina nodded.

"Counting sheep helps when you can't sleep." Bertie said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Thanks. I'll try it next time." Santana chuckled.

"So, 'Nina said with a smile. She looked dishevelled from sleep but her eyes shone with laughter, "what would you like for breakfast?"

"Ugh, nothing at the moment, 'Santana sighed, "my stomach is a little upset."

"Oh dear. You're not coming down with something are you?" Nina touched a hand to her forehead, feeling for a temperature, but the younger Latina pulled out of her hold impatiently.

"I'm fine Auntie. Stop worrying."

"How can I _not_ worry, 'Nina said, "it's a rare thing indeed when my niece refuses to eat. Has anything happened with you and Brittany?"

Santana tried to swallow down the lump in her throat by taking a hasty gulp of her tea. Nina must've sensed her discomfort for she reached across to pat her son's hand, saying very gently, "why don't you go and see if the newspapers here yet?"

"Okay Mama." Bertie nodded and he jumped down from his chair and dashed out of the room giggling.

When Nina was sure that the little one was gone, she turned to Santana with a sceptical twinkle in her eyes and said, "now I know that something is definitely up."

"No its not, 'Santana laughed, "I told you, I'm not feeling too good."

"And that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Her Aunt laughed, shaking her head.

Santana looked up from her tea with a complacent smile. She felt weak and weary and her body throbbed with last night's denial. Sometimes it was difficult to understand what went on in Brittany's simple young mind. She had started all the intimacy but as soon as Santana had tried to develop things further she had freaked out.

"Santana Lopez, 'Nina said, her voice raised with evident dissatisfaction, "tell me what's wrong!"

"You're gonna be really mad at me." Santana said, thinking of how unhappy she would be if she knew that someone had been getting hot and heavy in her guest room.

"Oh hush and just tell me what's bugging you." Nina said impatiently.

Santana closed her eyes, regretting the words before they even left her lips, "I...I tried to sleep with Brittany last night."

"_What?" _Nina nearly choked on her toast.

"I know it's bad and I'm sorry, 'Santana said quickly, "I shouldn't have even attempted it in your house. It's disrespectful and –"

"Stop panicking Santana, 'the older Latina cut her off and Santana closed her mouth, "I'm not annoyed. Shocked more than anything."

"I really am sorry Auntie." Santana said.

"Oh that's alright sweetie, 'she said shrugging her shoulders, "I remember what it's like to be young. You're uncle and I used to get pretty horny ourselves. Why we'd –"

"Eww. Too much information." Santana grimaced.

Nina flushed pink. She looked out the window and smiled softly at Bertie who had gotten distracted upon his return to the house by a butterfly, "Brittany is a beautiful girl, 'she said, "and I can understand why you'd want to be as close to her as humanely possible."

Santana sighed, 'yeah, 'she agreed miserably, "she is beautiful and..._oh God_...it makes me ache because she doesn't know how to be with me in that way."

"I'm sure she does." Nina protested.

"No Auntie, 'Santana muttered. Her gaze was also fixed on Bertie. It stopped her from thinking of her blonde companion and how much she wanted her, "Brittany is innocent and even if she wasn't...well she's made it known that she doesn't want to get into a physical relationship with me."

Nina stood, taking her plate around to the sink and setting it down inside, "your relationship is physical. A lack of sex doesn't make it not so."

"You're right. It not all about sex, 'Santana nodded. She turned in her seat so she was facing her Aunt, still cradling her tea like a safety blanket, "but it does play a big part in any real relationship."

Nina leant forward on the counter, resting on her elbows, and deep in thought. Santana was certainly comforted by her presence. She was much like her mother and if there was one thing the young Latina needed right now it was a parent figure.

"Tell me this Santana Lopez, 'she said quietly, "when you were fooling around with all those girls way back before Brittany came along, did you consider yourself to be having a relationship with them because you were having sex?"

Santana's cheeks were tinged crimson with humiliation.

"I'll take your silence as a no, 'Nina laughed. Her eyes suddenly flickered with seriousness, "and would I be telling the truth if I said that you haven't fallen in love with Brittany because she sleeps with you?"

Once again Santana didn't say a thing. She knew her Auntie spoke the truth. She loved Brittany, not because of the physical side of their relationship but because she was pure-hearted, naive and kind. Santana had fallen for her because amongst everyone she had ever known it was Brittany who made her feel ten times lighter and a million times happier.

"If you truly care for your girl then I'm sure you'll be patient with her. You may not believe it yourself but Brittany probably wants you in every way that you want her. She's a sweetheart in nature and I'll bet she's had a lot of heartache to deal with. She looks to you for guidance and love, 'Nina said knowingly. She sat down next to Santana and took her hand with a tender smile, "intimacy is an important thing for any couple but it's not the _only_ important thing. Brittany may not be ready just yet, but trust me, she will be."

Santana understood, "I'll talk to her."

"Good." Nina said, satisfied.

...GLEE.

Santana offered to walk Bertie to school leaving Brittany and her Auntie back at the house to get better acquainted. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining high above them and the streets were filled with the life of people going about their usual business. Santana was glad to be out in the cool air and with Bertie tugging eagerly at her hand for them to hurry; she easily forgot all her qualms.

"So how are thing with you little man?"

Bertie looked up at her with a wicked smile, "okay, 'he said shrugging his shoulders almost carelessly, "I've got a spelling bee next week."

"Wow. That's great, 'Santana said enthusiastically, "you nervous?"

"A little, 'Bertie admitted, "but not much. Mama said that being scared might make me want to chicken out and I don't want that. I'm trying to be brave."

Santana laughed softly, "you're already the bravest person in the world, but yes, your mother is right. Just think good things."

They stopped at a road and waited for the traffic to die away. When everything was clear they crossed. Santana held onto Bertie firmly, frightened that he might be rash like any normal child and dart away into immediate danger.

"Why didn't Brittany come with us?"

Looking down at the little one, Santana answered, "she's tired after yesterday so I said she could stay at the house until I got back, 'the anxious brunette felt as though she needed to give Brittany a chance to gather her thoughts together and consider last night. She planned for them to talk when she returned. With a nervous smile, she added, "I have no doubt she's gossiping with your mother as we speak."

"Mama likes Brittany." Bertie said reassuringly as he swung their joined hands back and forth, "I like her too."

"I'm glad." Santana said.

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Santana laughed and shook her head, "whatever made you think that."

"'Cause you look at her like Mama and Papa used to look at one another." Bertie said.

Santana thought of her poor Uncle and how he had lost his life to cancer only two years ago. She knew how much her Auntie missed him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose someone you'd spent your entire life with. Santana had been lucky that grief had never been something to cling to her heart.

"It doesn't always work that way buddy." She murmured sadly.

"Why not?" His eyes searched hers.

"Because when you marry someone you have to really care about them and even though I care about Brittany, I'm not sure how she feels about me." She told him, shrugging her shoulders.

Bertie seemed to consider this. He looked absolutely adorable when he was musing and Santana left him to do just that. As they crossed another road he tugged on her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"I think Brittany would marry you, 'he stated proudly, "and if she didn't want to then she'd be very silly."

Santana giggled, grabbing the little one under the shoulders to hoist him into a hug. Bertie immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled into her, resting on her hip.

"Thanks Bertie, 'she said, her heart doubling over with love at the sight of him and all his innocence, "you always know what to say."

They began to walk again, Bertie still curled into Santana's arms. It was moments like this when Santana really felt the tugging of her maternal nature somehow telling her that devoting herself to a little one such as Bertie would complete her as a woman. She would never imagine raising a kid on her own but then she figured that was why she'd stopped playing the field. She was finally looking for someone to settle down with. She'd kind of hoped Brittany would be the one to enter that journey of life with her.

"So I heard there's a carnival tonight?" Santana said, thinking of the flyer she'd seen earlier as they left the house.

"Oh yeah, 'Bertie cried, sounding excited, "can we go Sanny? Please can we go!"

Santana chuckled, "I'll ask your mother's permission but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Bertie cheered, grinning widely, "yes! 'he exulted, "can we have candy floss?"

"If you want." Santana replied.

"And hot dogs?"

"Sure." The Latina nodded.

"Oh boy, I can't wait now." Bertie giggled, merrily clapping his hands.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's enthusiasm.

"Come on, 'she told him, patting his leg, "let's get you to school first and then we'll deal with the carnival. Okay?"

He nodded, the happiest child in the world!

...GLEE.

When Santana returned to the house she found Brittany sitting on the porch, waiting. She looked rather lovely with her hair pulled back into a side ponytail and the light green dress she wore seemed to cling to her body in such a way as to show off every curve and perfection. She looked worried, her sightless eyes fixed on her feet as she twiddled a flower in between her fingers.

Santana approached, reluctance in each of her steps. Brittany sensed her arrival for she looked up and smiled timidly, "I was beginning to wonder when you'd get back."

"I took a walk after I dropped Bertie off at school." Santana said. She tucked her hands into her jeans and kicked at a stone in her way, unsure of what to do, "how's your day been so far?"

"Better now that your back, 'Brittany told her. She reached behind her and grabbed a small book bound by a red cover, "I've been reading."

"What's it called?" The Latina asked. She sat on a step just below her friend, glancing up enquiringly.

"Great Expectations." Brittany replied.

Santana smiled, "Charles Dickens. I'm impressed."

Brittany giggled and smacked her lightly on the knee with the book, "that's right; 'she said proudly, "I'm smart too. This books about evolution."

"Of course." Santana said with a grin. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Charles Darwin was the philosopher of evolution, not Charles Dickens.

Reaching out and taking the book, the Latina flipped open the pages, taking in the blur of raised white circles, each a symbol of a letter to form a word.

"Was it hard to learn Braille?" She queried.

"It was at first, 'Brittany answered with a nod, "but I pushed myself to succeed. Practice makes perfect. Now it's as easy as breathing."

"Will you teach me one day?" Santana asked.

"If you want to learn." Brittany said smiling.

"I do." The Latina exclaimed.

"Then I promise to teach you whenever you're ready."

The air felt considerably lighter. Brittany was talking to her and Santana took that to be a good sign. She stood up and made her way over to the hammock that stood to the far side of the garden. Brittany heard her move and pulled herself up to follow.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to lie in the hammock." Santana said. She sat in the white stringed netting and slid down, making herself comfortable.

"Can...can I join you?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana nodded, pleased, "sure." She reached out and took the blonde's hand, helping her climb in. Brittany immediately curled into Santana's side, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her flat stomach. They were away from prying eyes, protected under a great canopy of trees where no one could see them.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm not sure, 'Santana replied, "I was thinking about shopping but I figured we could do that tomorrow. There's a carnival tonight though."

"A carnival? 'Brittany grinned, delighted, "I haven't been to a carnival in years!"

Santana chuckled, "it's been a while since I've been to one too."

Brittany squealed like an over-excited child. Everything seemed to be completely calmed now. Running a trembling hand through her hair, Santana knew it was time to discuss what had happened last night. Ignoring the pounding of her heart and the protesting of the voice in the back of head, she fixed her gaze on the beautiful blonde woman leaning against her.

"I'm sorry." She thought it best to start with that.

Brittany blinked, confused, "what for?"

"Last night, 'Santana sighed, "for trying to force you –"

"Whoa, whoa, 'Brittany said, cutting her off, "you didn't force me. I started it."

"Yeah but I pushed it further than it actually needed to go." Santana said, shaking her head.

Stroking the soft texture of the Latina's arm, Brittany murmured, "you didn't force me. I wanted it too, just as much as you."

"You did?"

Brittany nodded, "I...I wanted you to touch me and I wanted to touch you, 'Santana felt her stomach flip with satisfaction, "but I don't know how. I can't _see_ you Santana. I can't see to do it."

Brittany's blush trailed across her face and even reached the hollow of her neck. She looked a nervous wreck and Santana loved her all the more in that moment. The vulnerability that twinkled in the blondes eyes was quite unbearable.

"I'm twenty five and I haven't slept with anyone...not even once. It's embarrassing."

Santana tightened her hold on her friend, "it's not embarrassing. To find a virgin past even the age of _twenty_ in this century is amazing. Rare even."

Brittany pulled herself up and leant over her, smiling sadly, "I want to be with you in that way, 'she exclaimed, "it would be fantastic I'm sure, but I'm just..." She trailed off.

"Just what?" Santana crooned. She cupped Brittany's face, her thumb stroking the lines of her high cheekbones. Her body was already responding to the woman above her.

"I'm frightened I'll make a fool of myself."

"You could never do that, 'Santana said gently. Her hands graced down the young woman's face to her neck and over her subtle curves that shuddered under her touch, "I can show you what to do."

"How?" Brittany sighed.

"I just can. Of course you'd have to want to be with me in that way. I won't force you." Santana exclaimed.

Brittany smiled tenderly, "I do want you in that way." As though to offer proof she pressed herself down onto Santana. Their pelvises searched for one another and the women gasped as their heated femininities found each other, evoking moans of approval from both of them.

As though realising what she was doing, Brittany reared back, shocked, "I...I'm not ready. I want you but...I'm not ready." She said desperately.

"Stop worrying so much, 'Santana laughed. She grabbed Brittany around the waist and pulled her back down. They tangled their legs together and breathed in each other's scents, calm, "just let me hold you for a while."

Brittany's hand rested beneath her breast, feeling her energized heart beat. Santana brushed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"You'll be an excellent student 'she assured her, "just remember what you said. Practice makes perfect, 'she heard Brittany giggle, "soon it'll be as easy as breathing."

**So there's another chapter done and dusted. I hope it was alright. 10 pages wasn't half bad. I know a lot didn't really happen but I felt the girls needed to get over the worry of the night before so they could enjoy the rest of their weekend. Also, I find it really difficult to write them when their not on talking terms lol. **

**I'd love for everyone to read my new one-shot. It's called '**_**Oh My God, Brittany's Pregnant.**_**' It's what I would imagine Santana to think after Brittany told her she was pregnant in Season 2, Episode 15. Just go onto my profile and you'll find it there. **

**Review please. The next chapter is gonna be quite interesting. Just think of the Carnival! :) ****Once again, REVIEW! x**


	17. The Carnival

**Hey everyone. So I went to see 'Beastly' in the pictures yesterday and wow, it was awesome. Vanessa Hudgens and Alex Pettyfer were brilliant and though it didn't match up to the book at all I really enjoyed it. Everyone should go and watch it. **

**Once again, your reviews have been amazing. Every response I get is worthwhile and I'm so grateful that each and every one of you takes your time to review. You're awesome. **

**We've got another long chapter to come so let's get started...**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't every Brittana fan wish they owned Glee. Imagine it. **

**Chapter 16 – The Carnival**

The drive to the Family Kingdom Amusement Park wasn't a long one which was a Godsend as Bertie didn't travel all that well. Although the park was filled with its own booths and rides it was completely transformed when the yearly carnival arrived in town. A fine event, every family came to taste the sweetness of the day that transcended into a night, relishing in the snacks and games and rides that filled them all with such joy. It seemed to last forever, the hours of wasted wonderful time ticking by incredibly.

The alluring scents of cotton candy and hot dogs lingered in the air as they pulled up outside the towering gates of the park. Santana could hear happy pop music playing loudly over the busy interactions of the Myrtle Beach people but it was her cousins cheering that kept her mind fixed in the present time.

"He's so cute." Brittany giggled, gesturing over her shoulder to the little one who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, he's a real angel." Santana said, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't fight back the smile that ghosted her lips.

"Can we go in now? Please?" Bertie pleaded.

Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse from behind her chair, nodding, "Alright then, 'she sighed, "let's go."

The three got out of the car in perfect unison. Brittany waited on her side for Santana to join her. The Latina grabbed Bertie's hand and walked him around to where the young blonde woman stood. She smiled softly and took her hand, latching their pinky fingers together. As she led the way, she felt the trust echoing from the woman and child that she loved, each looking to her for direction.

...GLEE.

"So why couldn't your Aunt come with us?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked around the carnival grounds, hands still joined.

"She's coming along later, 'Santana replied, being sure to watch Bertie closely. The child was an uncontained bubble of enthusiasm, jumping and hopping a few steps ahead of them, "she said something about finishing up in work first."

"She must find it difficult to support Bertie on her own." Brittany said softly.

"I guess so, 'the brunette nodded, "but she doesn't let anything bring her down. She realised just after my Uncle died that she would have to be both father and mother to Bertie."

"I have a lot of respect for her. My mother played the victim after my father died." Brittany said with a sigh.

"Do you miss him?" Santana asked.

"Every day." Brittany replied.

Santana leant across and pressed a kiss to her cheek, trying to console her, "I'm sure he's watching over you, 'it was cheesy. She felt silly for saying it but she couldn't help herself, "and I know he's proud of the young woman that you've grown into."

Brittany smiled timorously, "I don't know what he thinks. I'm sorry every second of my life for what happened to him."

Sensing that the blonde wanted to talk about her father on a deeper level of trust, Santana opened her mouth to inquire about how he died when a cry of delight broke her nerve.

"Can we go on that ride Sanny?" Bertie implored. He was jumping up and down and pointing to a great dazzling contraption made up of lights, colours and rows of wooden animals mounted on posts.

"What is it?" Brittany chuckled, eyes searching but finding nothing.

"A merry-go-round." Santana answered. She pulled her over to Bertie who was leading the way through the crowds, giggling like a crazy person. They reached the waiting line and stood with the child wriggling between them impatiently.

"Will you come on with me?" Bertie asked, tugging at Brittany's hand and looking up at her hopefully.

Santana thought that the blind woman would decline the offer and was surprised when Brittany nodded, flashing the little one a smile, "if you want." She said.

Bertie giggled, "and will you come too Sanny?"

"I...I don't know, 'she replied, cringing at the thought of making a fool of herself, "maybe you and Brittany should go on your own."

Bertie whined his disapproval.

"Come on spoilsport, 'Brittany said, nudging the Latina in the ribs, "live a little."

They'd almost reached the front of the line, "I'm not so good with rides." Santana admitted, biting down hard on her bottom lip anxiously.

"_Please Sanny!"_ Bertie murmured, enviously eyeing those who already occupied the wooden animals.

"Yeah, 'Brittany crooned, leaning in close so that Santana's senses were intoxicated by the heady scent of her perfume, "please Sanny."

They reached the front of the line and Santana reluctantly handed over three tickets. Upon seeing this, Bertie crowed with glee and wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist.

"Sanny's coming too." He said.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair lovingly but her smile was for the other Latina.

Together, they made their way through the gates towards the ride. Bertie had already climbed onto a gold and red horse, grasping the glittery pole with a satisfied sort of sigh. Santana helped Brittany up and onto the platform, carefully checking that she neither stumbled nor harmed herself. Walking over to where her cousin sat, the brunette supported the blind woman as she climbed up and onto the yellow elephant that was floating between another horse and Bertie. She only placed herself on her own perch when she knew that both Brittany and Bertie were safe and secure.

A bell chimed three times, signalling that the ride was about to start. A tinkling musical melody played overhead and suddenly, the animals began to move up and down as the merry-go-round spun, slowly at first and then picking up pace. The air was filled with cries of exaltation. Santana felt the uneasy knotting in her stomach but she tried her best to ignore it. She was being honest when she said she didn't like the rides.

Turning her gaze to the sides, she tried to fix her thoughts on something else. Brittany and Bertie were having some sort of imaginary race, something Bertie claimed to be winning.

"Keep up slowpoke." He jeered.

Brittany giggled and this seemed to be enough for the Latina. At least they were having a good time, smiling like nothing could ever harm them.

"Come on Santana, 'Bertie called over to her, breaking her reverie, "race us!"

Santana held onto her horse tighter and leant forward a little with a wicked smile of challenge. Maybe one more ride wouldn't hurt.

...GLEE.

Santana didn't go on many rides after that though she enjoyed watching Brittany and Bertie entertain themselves on a few more. They'd screamed their lungs sore on the rickety rollercoaster, had their wits scared out of them in the horror house and not to mention ridden the merry-go-round a further three times.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Brittany asked, tiring a little.

"Let's play games." Bertie suggested.

Santana shrugged, pleased with the idea.

There was a wide variety of game booths to choose from. Some looked incredibly simple, like the horse-racing booth for instance, but others (the target-shooting games) looked impossible.

"Step right up! Step right up! 'a man was yelling, drawing their attention to a small green and blue tent with the words 'Go Fish' hanging above, "the aim of the game is very simple ladies and gentlemen. Get three ping-pong balls into the same fish bowl and you'll win yourself a dazzling lucky goldfish!"

"Mama won't let me have one, 'Bertie admitted, blushing, "I killed my last two."

Santana chuckled. She'd never been all that successful in the pet department as a kid either.

Brittany however, looked keyed up. She was standing on tiptoes, bouncing up and down with eagerness, "fish are _so_ cute, 'she said sounding breathless, "I wanna try and win one."

"Alright, 'Santana smiled, "let me go and pay for the game and we'll see what you can do."

She approached the booth owner with a smile, trying to appear pleasant and meek. Beckoning him over with a finger, she handed over ten dollars.

"I'm sure this'll pay for my friend over there, 'she gestured to Brittany with a careless smile, "to win a goldfish."

The booth owner chuckled, "that's not how I play the game."

"Yeah but I'm sure you can bend the rules just this once." Santana shrugged, a little annoyed that he'd refused.

"I don't think so." He said, shaking his head.

Trying to contain her anger, Santana said through clenched teeth, "please. Reconsider. She won't win and she really wants a prize."

"Well she'll just have to –" The gentlemen's words and breath were knocked out of him as Santana swung a hand out and caught hold of his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Listen buddy, take the money and give the girl a fucking fish or I'll go nuts and trash your crummy little tent, 'she growled over his wheezing, pleased somehow as his cheeks burned crimson with loss of oxygen, "and because you've _royally _pissed me off you're gonna throw in a fish bowl too."

He barely managed to nod but that was all the vindictive Latina needed. Releasing him, she snatched back her ten dollars and laughed when he looked at her in surprise.

"I'd give us the game free of charge, 'she said fearlessly, "you were offered the money and you didn't take it."

"I...I...of course." The man stuttered, too disturbed and terrified to understand what this woman was doing to his mind and dignity.

Satisfied, Santana walked back over to Brittany and Bertie, grinning.

"Okay, 'she said, loud enough so the booth owner could hear as he reluctantly shoved three ping-pong balls towards Brittany, "I paid."

"Brittany's gonna win huh?" Bertie chirped optimistically.

"She sure is." Santana laughed.

They turned to watch as Brittany threw her first ball. It bounced a few times here and there before plopping down into one of the fish bowls.

"Two more to go." The blonde said and with that she threw the second ball.

"Wow, you're actually quite good at this." Santana said in surprise as it miraculously fell into the same bowl.

"I'm doing well?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you're winning." Bertie exclaimed with a wide smile.

"One more." Santana encouraged.

Brittany held the ball up and kissed it for luck before she threw into the air. It bounced wildly amongst the bowls, whooshing and whirling before it came to rest between the needed bowl and its partner. It teetered and the three held their breaths but fate didn't seem to be on their side and with an almost smug kaplunk it dropped into the neighbouring fish bowl.

"Did I get it?" Brittany asked.

Before Santana could answer, the booth owner slid his way over, smiling broadly, "congratulations! You've won," and he thrust a bowl into her arms which contained a bag with one small fish swimming nonchalantly inside.

"I won?" Brittany giggled, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, 'Santana laughed, lying through her teeth. She wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, "you did brilliant." She said against Brittany's mouth, not caring who saw.

"Yeah, it was good, 'Bertie said, "I thought you had to get three balls into the bowl, not tw –"

Santana yanked herself away from Brittany just in time to cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Come on you guys; let's check out some more games, 'she said. Turning to the booth owner, she smiled conceitedly and said in a simpering voice, "thank you sir."

If looks could've killed at that moment, Santana would've certainly been dead and buried.

...GLEE.

The trio were more than ready to sit down, take a break and have something to eat when Nina joined them. There was a lot that could be done in three hours and they'd proven whole-heartedly that when enthusiasm was thrown into the mix you could accomplish anything. Santana's legs were beginning to hurt from all the walking they'd done and she was sure that if she kept it up she'd have blisters on the soles of her feet by the morning. Brittany was somewhat tired but she held her positive attitude and seemed to be enjoying herself. Bertie looked tired too; he'd won a giant panda bear at a whack-a-mole game booth and had struggled to lug it about all evening. Santana eventually took pity on him and carried it around but the effort had rendered the little one into a state of fatigue.

"I can't believe how quick this week has breezed by." Nina said as they sat down to eat a very unhealthy meal.

"We only have one more day left." Brittany nodded.

"I wish we didn't have to go, 'Santana sighed, popping a French fry into her mouth, "it's been nice to just get away from the worries of work. Relax."

"Well you're always welcome to visit us again, 'Nina said gently, "_both_ of you."

Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's under the table and was rewarded with a smile.

"So do you plan to look for work when you head off back to Lima, Brittany?" Nina asked.

"I'm gonna try, 'the blonde nodded as she swallowed a mouthful of her burger, "but it all depends on who's willing to take on a ditzy blind girl."

"Ah I'm sure there'll be work out there." Nina exclaimed, dismissing Brittany's worry with a wave of her hand.

"It might prove to be difficult, 'Santana said, "but I think Britts should try some dance auditions. My girl can move like there's no tomorrow."

Brittany giggled, blushing, "she's biased."

"Believe me, 'Santana said, shaking her head, "she's amazing."

"Well what do you think about auditioning?" Nina asked Brittany, sounding amused.

"I could give it a try, 'she shrugged, "but I honestly don't think I'm gonna get anywhere. I could be the best dancer in the world and I'll never be hired because I can't see."

"I can understand that, 'Nina nodded, "but at least give it a try."

Brittany looked apprehensive, fidgeting in her seat.

"Please, 'Santana said, squeezing her hand, "for me?"

The blonde sighed and smiled, "okay, 'she relented, "I'll try. For you, I'll try."

The Latina couldn't help but be pleased. Knowing that Brittany would at least give it a go, not for anyone else, but her, was satisfying. It made her feel cherished, appreciated.

...GLEE.

It had been during the big circus event that Santana had managed to pull Brittany away for some alone time. Walking through the crowds, hand in hand, the brunette felt as though she were on top of the world. She'd asked her Aunt if it were alright for them to sneak off while her cousin's interests were otherwise elsewhere and had been overjoyed when Nina had practically forced them out of the showing tent.

Brittany was a pretty picture indeed. With wide eyes, she turned her head here and there, listening to every chuckle, cry and scream. In her other hand she held a large stick of pink cotton candy, forgotten, as she talked animatedly to the Latina beside her.

"So where are we going?"

Santana's gaze scanned the crowds, searching, "I don't know, 'she answered, "I just wanted to be with you on my own."

Brittany squeaked her appreciation, "you can be so cute."

"Yeah well don't let on to anyone huh? 'Santana murmured, ducking her head in embarrassment, "I've got a rep to protect."

Brittany leant across and nuzzled her nose into her cheek, chuckling, "I won't tell. I like that sweet Santana is my little secret."

The Latina wanted to tell her that she was her everything. Sweet Santana, happy Santana, moody Santana, bitchy Santana, scared Santana, passionate Santana...they all belonged to Brittany Pierce! Completely out of her control. One hundred percent true and dedicated.

"Hey, do you want some cotton candy?" The blonde suddenly asked, holding out the last of her fluffy snack in kind gesture.

Santana smiled and leant forward, covering Brittany's finger with her lips and enveloping the snack with her tongue. It dissolved instantly, the taste slipping down her throat at a devilishly slow place. Brittany didn't panic as Santana expected but stood with an aroused glint in her eye, as the Latina continued to suck on her index finger, licking and lapping and moaning until the last reminiscence of candy disappeared.

"Hmm, nice." Santana whispered pulling back, releasing the blondes finger.

"I'll say." Brittany chuckled.

"Cotton Candy might just be my new favourite snack." Santana said teasingly as they started to walk again, hands linking with the need to be close.

"Yeah, 'Brittany said with a content sort of smile, "mine too."

It was such a pleasant thing to experience. Santana believed there and then that Brittany could somehow love her. She watched other couples stroll around, much like they were, and she knew that she was the luckiest of them all, to have the heart of someone so pure and innocent.

"Tell me something special, 'Brittany crooned gently, drawing her attention away from her thoughts, "tell me things no one knows about you."

"Ooh, pretty hard bargain, 'Santana laughed, peering at the blonde curiously, "what do I get in return?"

Brittany thought about this, blind eyes cast to the heavens, "how about a kiss! 'She finally proclaimed, winking seductively.

Santana smirked, "deal, 'she cleared her throat and tried to think up pointless facts about herself but facts that no one really knew because she'd never been bothered to tell them, "okay...hmm, let's see. Well my favourite film in the entire world is Aladdin. I cry every time I watch it and if I'm quite honest, I have no idea why. I used to have a bit of a crush on him. It's creepy because he's an animated character."

Brittany giggled and the Latina continued, encouraged, "I'm absolutely petrified of ladybirds. If I even see one I faint. Quinn saw me drop to the ground once and I lied and told her that I'd not eaten all day and it left me weak enough to pass out. I didn't want her to think I was a baby."

"More." Brittany said, sounding intrigued.

"Well...I've been skinny-dipping, 'she said with a grin, "it's not as fun as people make it out to be. The water was fucking freezing and I caught a cold."

They reached a barn, wide and large and long. Strolling inside, they found families sitting around in the softness of the hay, eating and talking.

"Hmm, what else, 'Santana murmured, trying her hardest to come up with something else that might amuse her friend, "I used to be sort of chubby when I was a little girl. I didn't lose any weight until I hit puberty and even then I was sensitive. My older cousins used to annoy the heck out of me."

"Aww." Brittany crooned, looking genuinely distressed, "I bet you were the most adorable thing."

"Ah its fine, I'm totally hot now." Santana said jokingly.

"I'll say." Brittany said before she skipped ahead, using her cane every now and then as support. She slid behind a giant hay bale, giggling. Excited, the Latina tiptoed after her, elating in her friend's hysterical laughter when she snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides, tickling her.

It was dimly lit in the barn and the air was thick and sweet. Brittany's laughter died away and her smile mellowed lazily. She slipped her arms around Santana's shoulders, pulling her close. They were out of view and couldn't be found unless someone was looking for them. Santana moved her hands to Brittany's waist, pressing her into the bale with enthusiasm. She closed her eyes gently when Brittany's fingers splayed up her neck and over her face, touching her nose briefly, fluttering over the delicate cheekbones and brushing the lovely lips longingly.

"So beautiful." The blonde muttered in awe.

Santana breathed in Brittany's contentment, drunk with giddiness, "you trying to sweet talk me?"

She didn't get an answer. Brittany's mouth immediately sought out hers, hungry and impelled. All Santana could do was respond, giving in when her companions tongue brushed her bottom lip, _demanding_ rather than asking for entrance. Their need for one another was insatiable, they nibbled and whimpered, tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Santana adored the taste of Brittany's breath and she knew from the appreciative whimpers rising into her mouth from the other woman, that Brittany felt much the same.

Pulling back, she barely realised what was happening until she felt the heat of the blonde's mouth against her throat, kissing and nipping at a pace that was hard, fast and brutal. She gasped and arched her body into Brittany's, relishing in the way they seemed to fit so securely together. If she had the strength and daring, Santana would've taken Brittany right there for she'd never been so turned on in all her life. Reaching out to cup her companion's cheeks, the Latina pulled Brittany up so she could show her the same amount of affection and love. She peppered her lips against the blonde woman's face, listening intently as she giggled and stirred. The way she arched every time Santana shifted was incredible.

Her mind went completely out of control when she leant down and trailed a new path of passionate kisses down Brittany's neck. _Oh good Lord, _the brunette thought as Brittany let out a breathy moan. She grazed her teeth over her friends pulse point before biting it tenderly. Brittany gasped and Santana took that as a positive, nibbling briefly on the bruised flesh before lifting herself to meet the blonde's mouth again, kissing her once, then twice and then a final time.

A child giggling from the opposite side of the barn drew their attention to the fact that they were not alone. Santana was more than pleased when Brittany reached for her, pulling her in for a hug. She brushed her swollen lips across the blind woman's neck, gentle and reassuring before nuzzling into her shoulder. Their hearts pounded erratically in their chests and they could feel them against one another, each recognising the object of their affections.

"I don't have to sweet talk you." Brittany mumbled above Santana's head.

"What?" The Latina said softly, too relaxed and encased in pleasure to take much in.

"As answer to your question earlier, 'Brittany said, "I don't have to sweet talk you, 'she took Santana's hand and brought it to her mouth, a smile gracing her lips, "there's no point. You're mine already."

Santana laughed breathlessly, stunned and overjoyed. She slipped her fingers into Brittany's hair, caressing the blonde curls with an air of indulgence.

"Always, 'she whispered with an enlivened nod, "always."

...GLEE.

It was 10:30pm by the time they got home and the night sky was cloaked by a slight shadow that was accompanied by a million little stars. The streets were still but there was life on the beach. A party was taking place, the passionate strumming of a guitar, the cheers of teenagers, the crashing of the waves. It was right. Tranquil.

Bertie had dropped off to sleep in the car on the way back and had to be carried upstairs and put to bed by an equally tired Santana. Leaning over the little one, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before switching off his night light and making her way downstairs and into the garden where her Auntie and Brittany sat, each cradling a glass of wine.

She could hear them talking quietly as she drew nearer. She stood behind them, watching as they leant back to look at the heavens, both relaxed. They hadn't sensed her arrival yet for both women were too wrapped up in their conversation. Coming to halt, Santana decided to wait and listen to what they had to say.

"Santana is a good girl you know?" Nina was saying.

"I know." Brittany replied gently and Santana felt as though she were smiling – she _knew_ she was smiling.

"She'll take care of you, 'Nina murmured, nodding in approval, "she'll see that you're happy."

"I have no doubt about that. Santana thinks of nothing but me and I'm grateful." The blonde said as she took a sip of her wine.

"She worries about you. Do you know that?" Nina chuckled.

Brittany shook her head, sounding a little put off, "everyone worries about me, 'she huffed, "it comes with the territory."

"I'm sure it's difficult. To have you dependence taken away from you." The older Latina said compassionately.

"I'm used to it but yeah, it can be infuriating sometimes, 'Brittany replied, "that's why I like being with Santana. Even though I'm dependent on her, I'm still allowed to be myself and have fun."

"She cares for you very much."

"And I care for her, 'the youngster said, "and though I rely on Santana, some people forget that she also relies on me. We're equal to each other. I may fall apart if I lose her but I could pretty much bet my life on it that if I left, Santana would also fall apart."

Biting her bottom lip musingly, Santana understood Brittany in every sense of the word. She knew from every contour in her body that if the blonde somehow slipped out of the picture she would in fact go mad. The idea left her shoulders twitching with anxiety. Deciding that enough was enough; she cleared her throat and stepped into the light, finding her Aunt's eyes on her, smiling.

"Is Bertie alright?" She asked.

"He's fine. Sleeping like a baby." Came her reply.

"Good, 'Nina patted the empty seat beside her, "come and sit. Have a drink."

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm kinda tired, 'she realised this was the truth as soon as she said it, "I'm gonna head on up to bed." She motioned over her shoulder.

"Oh, 'Brittany said, "do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, 'Santana laughed as she took a few short steps backwards, "you stay with my Aunt and have a few drinks. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay." The blonde mumbled.

"Well...goodnight." She said with a smile, turning on her heels to leave.

"Goodnight." Brittany and Nina called after her.

She made her way up the steps and strolled into the house, her eyelids heavy with weariness. She'd had a great day and an even better evening. Brittany's conversation with her Auntie had left a pleasant tugging at her heart strings for at least she knew that the blonde had no intention of leaving her.

She hurried upstairs and into her bedroom, removing her clothes with a zeal that was unnatural. They were closer now than ever, she and Brittany. Santana couldn't have asked fate for a better hand of luck. She thought of this as she changed into her pyjamas, her thoughts stirring with the beauty of the blonde woman she had grown to love so much.

Stumbling into bed, the Latina tugged the sheets up and over herself, buzzing with pleasure. Sleep came immediately.

...GLEE.

When Santana woke but a few hours later she found Brittany curled up beside her, dreaming.

Lifting her head off the pillow, she took in the blonde's vulnerable form, checking to make sure she really was asleep. Something in Santana's movement's startled Brittany to shift for she turned, whimpering quietly, instinctively reaching out to hug and hold the Latina close.

Santana chuckled tiredly, lowering herself back down to her pillow. She arranged herself so her nose was almost touching Brittany's and when they breathed they could only take in each other's breaths. Then, without so much as an inch of hesitation, she kissed her.

The sensation stirred her friend from her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. Brittany's hands found Santana's face and closing her eyes again, she returned the kiss, her mouth open and tongue eager. They whimpered in the darkness, searching for one another with a tender desperation that was only broken when the need for air became too much.

"Hmm, not that I'm trying to complain, 'Brittany whispered tiredly, "but I was sleeping."

"Sorry, 'Santana chuckled, grinning, "I couldn't help myself."

"I have that effect on people." Brittany said teasingly. She rested her head upon Santana's chest, looking comfortable.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"More than anything, 'the blonde replied, "thanks for my fish by the way. He's awesome." The little creature was set on the bedside table, swimming happily in his bowl.

"Have you come up with a name for him yet?" Santana queried as she ran a hand up and down Brittany's side.

"Yeah, 'she nodded with a smile, "I'm gonna call him Carnival."

Santana held back a laugh for it was such a Brittany thing to do. She'd have called the ugly thing Pete or Theo or anything else that was average but the blonde brimmed with creativity and the Latina adored it.

She leant down and set a few simple kisses to Brittany's forehead, "good name, 'she said in a hushed voice, "I like it." _I love you. _

**Another chapter completed. So if any of you assumed that Santana just confessed her love to Brittany, your wrong. She said that last part in her head but don't worry, they'll get there soon. **

**I want to ask how many of you want this story to be pushed up to an 'M' rating? Some reviewers have suggested it and though I've never written a full detailed sex scene I'm ready to give it a go if everyone wants the rating to be upped. Let me know. Xx **

**Review. I love them. Their encouraging and they make me happy. What was your favourite scene in the carnival? Do you think Brittany is in love with Santana? Come on. I want to know these things. REVIEW! **


	18. Back Home

**Hello everyone. So here we go! A new update. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Over the last two chapters I've have 100 reviews so thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Has anyone heard that someone is gonna die in Glee? Apparently it's a girl. I'm begging upon begging that it's not Brittany or Santana. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. You guys in America are so lucky you get to see episodes so early. We're on a Night Of Neglect here. **

**Anyway, here goes. Be prepared, this chapter will be sort of angsty.**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: So I didn't invent Glee. Sue me.**

**Chapter 17 – Back Home**

A good and big breakfast was needed for the day that Santana and Brittany had ahead of them. Nina served up the works – bacon, eggs, tomatoes, French toast, mushrooms, freshly squeezed orange juice, pop tarts, pancakes, croissants...the list was endless. With only one more day in Myrtle Beach, the couple planned to spend their final twenty four hours away shopping. They'd indulged a little here and there in spending and Brittany had already bought her sister a few gifts, but the thrill of shopping in the likes of Celebrity Circle and the famous _Gay Dolphin Gift Cove _was just too much to deny.

"What time do you plan to leave tomorrow?" Nina asked as she scooped a second helping of bacon onto Bertie's plate.

"Not sure, 'Santana shrugged, "but early. We have a nine hour journey to get through."

"I certainly don't envy you, 'her Aunt laughed, "make sure you have plenty of breaks between driving."

"Don't worry Nina, 'Brittany said reassuringly, "I'll make sure we stop every now and then, 'she was feeling around for something on the table, growing more and more frustrated as it evaded her, "San, 'she sighed, finally giving in, "can you fix me a glass of orange juice please? I can't seem to find it."

"Sure, 'The Latina replied and she reached for the juice jug and poured it into Brittany's glass before handing it over and accepting the appreciative thank you with a smile, "do you have to work today Auntie?"

"No, 'Nina sighed contently, "and what a relief it is. Bertie and I usually spend our Saturdays down on the beach don't we sweetie?" She said as she stroked her little one's hair lovingly.

Are Sanny a' Brittany gon' come down to th' beach t'day?" Bertie asked, his mouth crammed with food.

"Don't talk when you're eating." Nina scolded him.

Bertie swallowed, looking apologetic before turning to Brittany with wide beseeching eyes, "are you?" He queried.

"Of course." The blonde nodded.

"We'll come and play as soon as we're back from the mall." Santana told him.

Nina laughed and shook her head, "go and have a good time. We'll still be here, and you've got the whole day to enjoy yourselves."

Santana smiled, "thanks Auntie." She murmured.

"Not to sound like I'm prying, 'Brittany said looking hesitant, "but who usually watches Bertie when you're at work?"

"Our neighbour, Mrs Williams, usually babysits for a couple of hours but I try and balance my work around so I get plenty of time with him." Nina replied, reaching for the salt and splashing it over her plate.

"Mrs Williams is the _coolest._ She has a dog!" Bertie exclaimed as though having a dog constituted for how popular someone could be.

"What's his name?" Brittany asked, turning her attention to the little one.

"Shadow, 'Bertie said, "if _I_ had a dog, 'he pointed to himself, "_I'd_ call it Shadows. It's a good name, isn't it?"

"Brilliant! The best name ever!" Santana chuckled.

"He's so cute." Brittany said and she leant forward and set an affectionate kiss on Bertie's forehead.

Nina laughed, "you only experience this side of him, 'she said, "dealing with his other sides are exhausting but I wouldn't have him any other way. You'll see what I mean when you two have children."

Those words had a powerful effect on the young women. Brittany blushed profusely and began to take more notice of her food, eating so fast with her head down, that it was a wonder she didn't choke. Santana became a blubbering mess, trying to frame words together but coming completely un-stuck. Eventually she shut her mouth and took her glass of juice, guzzling it down and avoiding eye-contact with her Aunt.

Nina didn't seem at all perturbed that she had made Santana and Brittany uncomfortable. In fact, there was a little spring in her step for the rest of the morning.

...GLEE.

"Hurry up Brittany, 'Santana called up the stairs as she tugged on her favourite jacket, "all the stores will be closing at this rate."

Nina laughed, coming through from the kitchen to smack her across the back of the head with a table cloth, "oh hush, the girl is taking her time. Making herself presentable."

"There's making yourself presentable and going completely over the top. She's been up there for the last twenty minutes." Santana said impatiently. She sat at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her shoes, pulling each one on with an almost sarcastic deliberation.

"I remember when a certain niece of mine used to take hours and hours getting ready in front of the mirror, 'Nina said with a grin, "especially when she was entertaining young women who shared her common interests."

Santana blushed, "well it's not as though Brittany and I are going on a date or anything. It's just shopping."

"And the poor girl has a right to pretty herself up." Nina said, sounding resolute.

"Fine, 'the Latina chuckled, holding up her hands in a 'don't kill me' sort of way, "but in Brittany's defence, she doesn't need to spend hours in front of the mirror. She's perfect just the way she is."

"Well, well, well, 'Nina cooed. She flung the table cloth into Santana's face and the youngster brushed it aside, glaring, "my tough little nugget who aimed to rule the world with an iron fist, Santana Lopez, has gone all soft and sappy inside. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I have not gone soft!" Santana said though her cheeks twitched with the need to smile.

"Oh don't be embarrassed my sweet." Nina said light-heartedly.

"I – "

The sound of Santana's phone buzzing in her pocket stopped all conversation. Finding the noisy contraption, the caller ID told her it was Kurt. She pressed the answer button and brought it to her ear.

"What's up gay boy?" She asked, part in spite for being interrupted and part affectionate.

"Oh thank God you answered." Kurt said. He sounded worried and breathless.

"Why? What's wrong?" Santana could already feel her body waking to the notion that all was not well.

"You need to get back to Lima now." Kurt told her, quite distraught.

Nina was standing over Santana, looking anxious, having heard the panic in her niece's voice and the same emotion mirrored in her features.

"What's happened?"

There was a pause and then... "It's Quinn. She's in the hospital."

Santana stood and immediately stumbled forward in shock. Nina caught her but she barely recognised the support, "what's...what's wrong with her?"

"They won't tell us, 'Kurt mumbled. He was crying now, his breathing ragged, sniffling in horror at the revelation he had just made known, "Puck said she hasn't been feeling very well...and then...this morning...she fainted...we...we didn't know what to do."

Quinn? Her Quinn? Her best friend? It didn't make sense. The words rang in Santana's head, true and terrible. What was she going to do? If it was something serious and Quinn was lost before she even got there she'd never forgive herself. Oh God. Nine hours! How could they shorten such a long journey? It wasn't possible.

"Santana, 'Kurt's voice brought her back to reality, "we need you here. Puck's been asking for you. Please come home."

Silence. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. Mute. Voiceless. Quiet.

"Please, 'Kurt pleaded, "please."

Swallowing hard, Santana nodded numbly, "I'll leave as soon as possible."

"Hurry." Kurt urged her and then, he was gone.

The Latina stared down at her phone, gaze empty and heart pounding. Sometime during the conversation her Aunt had set her back down on the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't even noticed. All she could think about was her extended family waiting back in Lima. Quinn was the sister she'd both wanted and _never_ wanted. How could she lose her? How could Puck lose her? This couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it.

"Santana, 'Nina said gently, touching her hand. She looked up and found her Aunt watching her anxiously, "what's happened sweetie?"

She wanted to tell her that Quinn was in hospital. She wanted to break down and cry and scream her fears to the heavens and back, but a few choice words escaped her lips, desperate and oh so terrified, "I have to go home."

...GLEE.

Brittany was already sitting on her side of the car, ready to go. She looked a picture of emotions and hadn't said much since Santana had burst into the bedroom, packing their things without even explaining what was going on. Nina had been the one to break the news to the bewildered blonde and Brittany had simply gone along with it all, stunned and solemn as though Quinn had just upped and died.

Santana was practically throwing their things into the boot. If Mercedes had been there she would've called her a 'hot damn mess' for the Latina resembled that of a crazy person, muttering under her breath and as pale as her sultry dark skin would allow her to go.

"Make sure you call me when you know how she is." Nina said, sounding nervous.

"I will." Santana sighed.

"And keep calm. You're working yourself into a state of exhaustion."

Santana nodded, "I know, 'she shut the boot and turned to her Aunt and cousin who were waiting just behind her for a hug and a kiss goodbye, "I'm sorry this break has been cut short. I have to go home though. I can't just leave Puck and Quinn for the sake of one day."

"We understand, 'Nina smiled sympathetically. She held out her arms in invitation, "come here."

Santana went to her openly. Nina wrapped her up in an instant, pressing maternal kisses to her forehead and shushing her as she whimpered.

"I'm scared." Santana admitted.

"I know you are, but don't be, 'Nina said as she pulled back to look into the beautiful face of the young woman she had to come to admire, "everything will be alright."

Santana laughed softly, "I hope so," She turned her attention to Bertie who looked as though he was about to cry, "hey little man. No tears, okay?"

"But I don't want you to go." He sniffled, wiping his nose.

"Me either, but my friend isn't very well and I have to make sure she's better." She said gently.

"Will you come back and visit again?" He pleaded.

"Of course." She knelt down and threw her arms around him, inhaling his young scent and the way he fit into her embrace. How she loved him!

"Can I say goodbye to Brittany? She looks sad." He queried.

Santana laughed and nodded, fighting back tears. She took in Bertie's soft brown hair, small nose, dainty dimples and most of all those big emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She could look at him forever. Finally releasing her adoration of him, she watched as Bertie hurried over to the car to where Brittany sat. He opened the door and launched himself into her arms, looking as though he would never let her go.

"Be good for your Mom alright?" Brittany said, rubbing his back as she buried her nose into his hair.

"I'm gonna miss you." Bertie whispered. Santana felt Nina's hand in her own, comforting her somehow as they watched the scene play out before them.

"And I'm gonna miss you, 'Brittany said, "but I promise that we'll see each other again. We're best friends now!"

"Really?" Bertie asked.

"Absolutely."

"I love you Brittany." The little one crooned.

Santana could see the blonde smiling, enthralled by the child in her arms, "I love you too honey." She whispered and with that she lifted Bertie up and set him back onto the ground, ruffling his hair once more before he wandered back over to his mother.

"Take care. It's been lovely having you." Nina said. She strolled over to Brittany, knelt down and hugged her.

Brittany smiled, "thank you for everything."

"No problem." The older Latina said with a nod. She pulled away as Santana walked around to her side of the car, opening the door and getting in.

"We had a great time Auntie." She called out. Her head was screaming to get a move on.

"I'm glad. Now go, and remember to call me." Nina jeered. She stepped back and with one final glance at her Aunt and cousin, Santana started the engine and pulled out of the drive. She felt as though she couldn't look at Brittany. She felt as though she were going to throw up. She thought of Quinn and Puck and how frightened they must be. Nine hours until she'd be with them. It was going to be a long journey back.

...GLEE.

"Do you think we could slow down a little?" Brittany asked in a meek voice as they zoomed up the highway. They were going pretty fast, swifter than superman on one of his best days and though Santana knew she was endangering their lives she couldn't help it. _Just get back to Lima,_ she kept telling herself.

They were two hours into their journey. It had been a quiet ride, one that poor Brittany had tried to fill with talk and music only to be pushed back a few notches by Santana's snappy disposition and off-hand gestures that meant 'shut up.' The Latina knew she was only trying to help but the more Brittany tried, the more annoying she became. How could they talk when Santana's head was burning with the fear that she might just lose her best friend?

"Santana? 'Brittany said again, sounding nervous, "please. Just slow down."

"If I keep driving at this speed we could kill time." Santana replied quietly, eyes focused on the road ahead with a diligent stare.

"If you keep driving at this speed you're going to kill _us_." Brittany warned sarcastically.

"Oh jeez, quit nagging me already. I know what I'm doing." Santana snapped and Brittany fell silent, realising that the conversation was over for now.

...GLEE.

Another three hours had passed and with it the sombre mood expanded. Santana had yet to strike up a real conversation with Brittany for she was too busy counting down each minute that got them closer to Lima. Her companion was a nervous wreck indeed, pale and trembling as she sat with her feet tucked up under her legs, biting her nails anxiously. Santana knew that Brittany wished for her to slow down but she couldn't. Four hours to go. The only thing that made sense was these words.

"She's fine you know?" Brittany told her gently, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, 'Santana sighed, "and how can you tell?"

"They would've called if anything drastic had happened." Brittany said.

Nodding, the Latina guessed this was right.

"Nina didn't really tell me what's wrong, just that Quinn is in hospital. Is she going to be okay?" Brittany asked. She turned her head to Santana, beseechingly beautiful even when looking so distraught.

"Kurt just said she'd been unwell for a couple of days and then this morning she passed out." Santana explained.

"Puck and the others did the right thing by taking her to the hospital, 'Brittany said with a nod, "she's in good hands."

"I should be there, 'Santana sighed impatiently, "she's my best friend."

Brittany reached across to touch her arm briefly in a futile attempt of comfort. Santana shrugged her off, needing no distraction whilst she was trying to get them home. She didn't miss the pained flicker in Brittany's deep blue eyes or the way the voice in her head screamed out that what she was doing was stupid!

...GLEE.

They were about forty five minutes away from Lima and what a relief it was, to be so close to home. Santana clenched hold of the steering wheel with tortured anticipation. Her eyes hurt with the strain of staring at the road and her body twitched with the desire to be where she was needed.

Brittany hadn't said a thing since Santana's rejection of her. She'd been sour throughout the remainder of the journey, sitting with her face turned to the window and her arms folded over her chest in a stance of stubbornness. Santana wished she could say something – _anything_ – to make the situation better but she couldn't. Her thoughts were too contorted with her own worries.

At least Kurt hadn't called again. That was a relief in itself but surely Quinn had been attended to by now. Perhaps it wasn't all that serious if the others hadn't even bothered to call. Then again, what if it was so serious that they didn't want to say it over the phone. Holy shit! This was bad! This was very bad. Panic tightened up the air in her lungs. She slammed her foot down on the acceleration and the car picked up speed. The sudden change in pressure forced both women to press into their seats, surprising to the startled senses.

"_For God's sake Santana, this is getting stupid!_" Brittany snarled, whipping her head around to glare at the Latina.

"You'd do the same if your friend was in hospital." Santana muttered dismissively.

"Quinn _is_ my friend, 'Brittany said, offended, "but we'll be no good if they cart us into the hospital next to her."

"And if something happens before we get there then I'll never forgive myself." Santana argued back, gripping the wheel so hard that her knuckles burned white.

"This is so childish." Brittany growled under her breath.

Santana shook her head, frowning. Why was she being so infuriating? It was like she was _trying_ to argue with her!

"Just slow down." Brittany's voice was quiet, submissive like.

Santana heard it and glanced across, seeing something in the furrowed brow and tormented grimace of the women she loved.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"People die like this Santana, don't you see? This is reckless and foolish. You're not thinking right. Please."

"No." The Latina said resolutely.

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "then when we get to Lima take me straight home. I'm not going to extend any chances of being lugged into an ambulance."

"Fine!" Santana hissed, "do what the hell you want!"

Brittany turned a little in her seat, facing away from Santana again. She held onto her seatbelt like a security blanket and sighed resignedly. Santana should've said sorry but the words died instantly on her lips.

...GLEE.

They pulled up outside of Brittany's house to find Hallie leaning against the garden fence, waiting for them. Brittany had called five minutes before their arrival to ask if she'd come out and help collect her things. She looked excited, bouncing on the tips of her toes with her hands folded behind her back. When she saw the car she bounded forward, opening Brittany's door and throwing her arms around her sister as she staggered out.

"Oh I missed you." She crooned.

"I missed you too." Brittany said gently, returning the embrace.

Santana got out of her side of the car and went around to the boot, opening it to take out the blonde's bags. She then went to the back of the car to retrieve Carnival who'd been strapped up with a seatbelt to keep him from spilling everywhere.

She handed Hallie the bag and Brittany the fish bowl. She leant up to press a kiss to her companion's cheek and was surprised when Brittany rebuffed her, pulling back before she could even touch her. Hurt but understanding that she deserved it, Santana stepped away.

"I'll call and let you know that Quinn's alright." She promised meekly.

"Thanks." Brittany said gruffly and she turned and stormed into her garden, no goodbye in her heart. Santana could only watch, sorry indeed. When Brittany finally made it to the house she turned to find Hallie looking at her reproachfully.

"What?"

"You're unbelievable Santana Lopez!" Hallie said, shaking her head and tutting.

"So we had a little argument, 'Santana said shrugging, "it's nothing."

"She's enraged, 'Hallie said pointing to the house, "what the heck did you do?"

"What did _I_ do? 'Santana shouted, "_I_ did nothing. _I_ got us home! That's what _I_ did!"

Hallie laughed, clearly not believing her. Santana didn't have time to be told off by a sixteen year old. She stomped back around to her side of the car and climbed in, Hallie hot on her heels.

"You must've done something. You tried to kiss her and she turned away. That kind of screams 'I'm pissed off.'" The younger Pierce exclaimed.

"I put my foot down to get us home, 'Santana said as she started the engine, "your sister kept telling me to slow down but I wouldn't because my friend is in –"

"Oh boy 'Hallie cut her off with a roll of her eyes, "no wonder." She mumbled.

"What?" Santana asked, frowning.

"When you get the chance come and see Brittany. Ask her about our Father."

"You're father?" She didn't get it. What was wrong?

"Just ask, 'Hallie said, stepping back slowly, "you might just learn something about my sister."

Santana wanted to inquire as to what Hallie was talking about but she knew that the longer she hung around the longer it would take to get to Puck and Quinn. Nodding gently, she pulled her seat belt over her shoulder and waved as she manoeuvred out of the drive. The silence in the car was much like the one that had accompanied her all the way from Myrtle Beach. The only difference was she had no one to share it with.

...GLEE.

"Hi, 'Santana said, approaching the hospital inquires desk with an anxious smile, "could you please tell me where I can find the patient, Quinn Puckerman? She was brought in today."

The secretary, a middle aged plump woman with a kind smile typed the name into her computer with a diligence that said she'd been doing this for some time. Her eyes scanned the screen swiftly before she lifted her face to Santana and said, "Ward 4. You can take the elevator down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Santana sighed in relief before setting off down the corridor.

She'd never liked hospitals all that much. Sure, they were useful and kept people safe but they smelt clean with the intermingled aroma of death to add to the mix. For Santana they brought back memories of both negativity and positivity. She'd had her appendix out here and was also treated (a few years back) for her hand which she'd broken after punching a woman who'd called her a dyke. She wondered if the memory of today would be good or bad.

Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button for floor 4 and leant against the smooth walls, indulging the icy texture rippling down her shaking shoulders. Pulling out her phone, she texted Puck quickly asking him to meet her outside the elevator if he wasn't too busy with his wife.

Tucking the phone back into her pocket, she tapped her shoes on the floor, watching as the floor number reached 3 with a resolute ping before sneaking slowly up to the 4th and then finally ringing out its delight that it had brought her to the right destination. The doors swung open and Santana's knees almost buckled beneath her to see Puck standing to the left, waiting patiently.

He took her into his arms, curling around her waist and setting gentle kisses to her forehead, comforting her when she knew she should've been comforting him. It was so good to be with him, to feel his heartbeat, to inhale his manly scent. She had needed this all day.

Pulling back, Puck said jokingly, "it's about time you got here!"

"You should've seen me tearing down the highway, 'The Latina replied with a smile, lifting her hand up to cup his cheek. Puck's eyes were blood-shot, seared from crying. Santana sighed, "how is she?"

"Come see for yourself." He said and taking her hand, he began to lead her down the ward.

"Have the Doctors been to –"

"Shh, 'Puck said, holding his finger up to his lips. They stopped outside a door and very quietly, he pushed it open and peeked inside before finally bringing in Santana behind him, "honey, 'he said, "look whose here."

Santana couldn't contain herself. There in the small grubby hospital bed was Quinn, looking pale and sickly, her frail body slumped back as she tried to rest. Darting forward, she threw herself into the blonde's arms, met with a soft chuckle and a groan of surprise. Quinn's cuddled into her, relishing her hold.

"Thank God, 'Santana whimpered, "I thought...I thought – where is everyone?"

"Mercedes has gone home but Kurt and Blaine are still here, getting a drink. Tina and Mike have gone for lunch and God knows what Artie's doing. We couldn't get hold of him." Puck answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Santana pulled back from Quinn, perching herself on the end of the bed and taking her hand, holding it firmly, "have the Doctors seen you?"

"Yeah, 'Quinn nodded with a smile, "I'll be staying here for a few days. They want to keep an eye on me."

"Is everything alright? What did they say?" Santana queried restlessly.

Quinn laughed, "I don't even want to tell you in case it goes away."

"What?" Santana asked, turning to Puck who was looking at his wife with such tenderness that it was quite suffocating to be in the same room.

"We're going to have a baby." He said gently.

Santana didn't know whether she had even heard him right, "she's...Quinn's pregnant?"

He nodded, coming to sit beside his wife. He pulled her blankets down and pressed a kiss to her soon-to-be-swollen stomach, "we're going to be parents."

"Oh my God!" Santana laughed, thrilled, "that's wonderful, 'she hugged Quinn tight before hurrying around to hug Puck too, "and you thought fate wasn't on your side."

Puck grimaced slightly, turning the atmosphere bitter.

"Well, there is a little hitch in our good fortune." Quinn said softly.

"Hitch?"

"Yeah. I've been diagnosed with something called Placenta Previa. It's quite common in the first trimester of pregnancy and should remedy itself but still. They want to monitor me closely."

"What is it?" Santana asked, confused.

"The placenta that grows with the baby is lying low in my womb, covering the opening to my cervix. If it doesn't shift during the second or third trimester then it could prove to be dangerous for both me and the baby." Quinn said. She reached to touch her stomach, lovingly stroking the skin that lay beneath the material of her hospital gown.

"Apparently it hasn't helped that we've still been having sex. It's dangerous for the baby when this condition is concerned. Quinn is to have plenty of bed rest." Puck said.

"How far along are you?" Santana asked curiously.

"About 10 weeks. Not that far along at all really, 'Quinn said musingly, "we didn't understand at first. Every pregnancy test I've taken recently has confirmed me not to be pregnant but here I am." She held out her hands and smiled.

"The Doctors said this can sometimes be the case with Placenta Previa." Puck told her. He looked like the happiest man in the world. Santana was so pleased for them. They deserved this.

"What are the dangers of this condition?" She asked.

Quinn and Puck shared a pained grimace. It frightened the Latina more than words could ever explain. She watched as they joined hands.

"I could haemorrhage while carrying or while giving birth, 'Quinn said, "and if the placenta doesn't shift then when it's time for this little one to come into the world, 'she rubbed her stomach tenderly, "I could die."

"_What?_" Santana gasped.

"It's alright, we've talked about this. I asked Quinn if she wanted to have the baby terminated, that no bad feeling would pass between us if she did and she refused. We're gonna have this baby." Puck said.

"But –"

"There'll be a good chance the placenta will move before the baby is ready to come out." Quinn reassured her, detangling her hand from Puck's to take the brunettes.

"Please say you're happy for us?" Puck pleaded, eyes searching hers.

Santana was overjoyed but she was also horrified. She didn't want to risk the chance of losing Quinn or Puck in this shifty pregnancy but the possibility was there as long as they agreed to keep the baby. She already loved the little life that was growing in Quinn's womb and wanted her friends to have everything they ever wished for.

With a feeble smile, she patted Quinn's stomach and said, "just call me Auntie Santana!"

...GLEE.

Santana agreed to wait with Quinn while Puck went home to collect some things for her stay at the hospital. The Latina sat in a little arm chair beside her friends bed, watching as she slept away all the worry and strain of the day she'd had. So Quinn was pregnant! How remarkable. How terrifying.

It was good that she'd been prescribed bed rest. Quinn would certainly need it, especially with the months ahead. Santana knew she would do everything she could to see that Puck and Quinn were supported. The others would do just the same.

Turning to look out the window, the troubled brunette thought of Brittany and what Hallie had said about their father. Would the blonde tell her what had happened to him? How he had died? She knew she'd gone a step too far in taking her frustrations out on Brittany. It had been wrong of her. Brittany had thought of nothing but her safety and yet she had dismissed all her comments with an angered shake of the head and snap and snarl. She would go to her tomorrow. She would apologise.

Quinn shifted and turned to her with a soft smile, eyes fluttering open, "I forgot to ask, 'she muttered, "how did your mini-break go?"

Santana sighed, "well enough. I'll tell you more about it later. Sleep now."

Quinn chuckled but obeyed, rolling onto her side and drifting back to sleep almost instantaneously. Santana wished she could slip away that easily but with Brittany in her thoughts and a bad conscience on her shoulder, she would have no refuge.

**15 pages. Wow that was a lot. Ignore any grammatical errors you might've noticed.**

**I'm sorry there was so much angst guys but I guess after the great optimistic chapters we've had lately it was due. So what do you guy's think of Quinn and her pregnancy? If any of you are really confused about the condition Placenta Previa and I wasn't explanatory enough, just look it up. You'll find all the answers you need. **

**Do you think Brittany will fess up about her father? And Hallie's back to fixing things. :) I'll update soon. Please review. **


	19. I Wish I Could See You

**Hey everyone. :) First of all, thanks for the supportive reviews once again. I know I thank you every time I write a new chapter but you have no idea how much they mean to me. You're great, all of you. **

**So this is it. One of the chapters you've been waiting for. The truth about Brittany is finally going to come out and I hope I'll do it justice. Once again, be prepared for the end of this chapter. It's kind of dark and depressing. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Every gleek dreams of owning the right to Glee. Imagine the possibilities. **

**Chapter 18 – I Wish I Could See You**

"Oh for heaven's sake, stop fussing around me." Quinn laughed as Puck fluffed up her pillows; Santana arranged her blankets and Mercedes refilled her glass of water. They'd followed this routine all morning. Quinn only had to ask and it was done. She turned awkwardly earlier and moaned in irritation to be met with several sets of hands, all trying to somehow ease her discomfort.

"We don't mean to be so trying, 'Mercedes said with a reassuring smile, patting Quinn's hand, "we only want to make you feel a little better about yourself."

"I'm having a baby, 'the blonde crooned, half-amused, half-annoyed by her friend's behaviour, "I feel better just knowing _that._"

"Aww, look at her. A blushing mother to be." Santana said sarcastically.

"Ha! I see that my bitchy best friend has returned." Quinn teased, leaning across to lightly punch the Latina in the arm.

"I was worried yesterday so I thought I'd bring nice Santana out to play for a while. You seem much better today so I reverted back to my natural self." She winked as she retrieved the glass of water from the side cupboard taking a big gulp to quench her dry throat.

"Speaking of yesterday, 'Mercedes queried, "have you called Brittany yet?"

"No, 'Santana said shaking her head, "but I will."

"You should've called her last night, 'Puck advised. He was sitting in the chair next to the window, eyes fixed protectively on his wife, "the best way to stay in a lover's good graces is to apologise for your mistakes as soon as possible. You should know this yourself San, a woman's intuition is better than a man's."

"I'm going to see her tonight. I'll fix everything then." Santana said softly.

"And make sure you bring her to visit, 'Quinn exclaimed, "I want her to give me a rundown of Myrtle Beach. You're details are limited."

"Thanks, 'Santana laughed, "but I've still got to get her to forgive me. I didn't mean to be so snappy with her. I was concerned for Quinn and I guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Pun not intended." Puck added jokingly.

Quinn swung for her husband but missed as he ducked out of her reach. She turned to Santana with a smile that was maternal and caring and said, "why not try and call her now, just to ease the tension a little. Then you can go around later and apologise properly."

"I don't know." The Latina said shifting nervously.

"There'll be no harm in trying." Mercedes exclaimed.

"What if she hangs up on me?" Santana questioned, looking timid.

"She won't." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

Hesitating, Santana stood and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She looked down at the screen, almost willing it to simply crumble in her hands so she wouldn't have to call Brittany and face possible rejection.

"Santana." Quinn said softly.

The young woman looked up, biting on her bottom lip nervously.

"Call her. Then visit her tonight. I don't like you arguing."

"Alright, 'she relented with a nod, "I'm gonna buy a coffee and see if I can get hold of her."

"Good."

Stepping slowly across the room, Santana turned to venture one more glance at her friends. It _was_ about time she sucked it up and apologised to Brittany. She'd put it off 'til today even though she knew that Quinn was well enough to not need all her attention and care. Pushing her way through the hospital doors, she walked slowly down the hallway, hardly taking in anything amidst her tangled thoughts. She stepped into the elevator with a sigh. Maybe she could pick up a box of chocolates on her way to Brittany as an apology gift! Did the blonde even like chocolate? Maybe a bunch of flowers was more acceptable. Reaching the bottom floor, the elevator doors swung open and Santana stepped into the quiet hallway, still clutching her phone to her chest. She steered herself out of the hospital from there, feeling the sweet cool breeze brush her face as she dialled Brittany's number and brought the phone to her ear.

The tone beeped away and beeped away and beeped away until:

_Okay, is it on? Is it working? _'Brittany's voice rang through the speakers, confused it seemed. Hallie's voice echoed after her, _yes it's on, now leave the damn message already! _'A sweet Brittany giggle was followed by, _hi, this is Brittany. Hallie says everything is working so leave a message after the beep. BEEP! _

Santana laughed, smiling at the utter adorability of the woman she had grown to love, "um...hi Britts. It's me, 'she ran a hand through her hair nervously, 'Look, I'm really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was totally uncalled for. I'm gonna try and stop by sometime today. I hope that's alright, 'she paused, breathing deeply, "please don't be mad at me, okay? I didn't mean it. So...um...I'll see you later. Bye."

Ending the call, it was a surprise she didn't throw the phone across the parking lot. She sounded _so_ desperate and _so_ stupid! Huffing, she headed back into the hospital. Great! She'd just bared her soul to Brittany. She'd just bared her soul to Brittany and made a complete idiot of herself at the same time. Great. Great. Great!

...GLEE.

Santana turned her nose up at the great gloopy mess on her plate that was _supposed_ to be cheese and broccoli pasta bake. She hated hospital food. It was probably what put most people into medical care in the first place. With her fork, she pushed it around, hardly able to even contemplate taking a bite. She felt sorry for Puck and Quinn. They'd have to eat this junk for the next couple of days. Surely it wasn't healthy.

Artie and Kurt sat opposite; their faces fixed with disgust much the same as her. They'd all grown hungry during their visiting time and when Tina and Mike arrived they'd decided to leave for a while so as not to overwhelm Quinn with a room full of company.

"Well I'm finished before I've even started." Kurt growled, pushing his slab of lasagne across the table.

"I second that notion." Artie agreed staring vacantly at his turkey sandwich.

"It's like shit on a plate." Santana snorted, "a total and utter mess."

"Maybe we should find a McDonalds?" Artie suggested.

"Nah, I'll just pick something up on the way to Brittany's." Santana replied with a shrug.

"Going to see your girl huh?" Kurt said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The Latina smiled and sighed, "that all depends really." She said.

"On what?"

"On whether she actually lets me through her front door. We've had a bit of a fall out." Santana grimaced.

"So...uh, you and Brittany are together now?" Artie asked. He avoided eye contact and sounded nervous and this pleased Santana who enjoyed watching him shift uncomfortably from the security of his wheelchair.

"We're getting there, 'she said, taking a brave nibble on a piece of pasta before recoiling and setting it back down on her plate, "but anyone with an _inch _of common sense could see that we are practically dating."

"And we're all very happy for you." Kurt said, clapping his hands enthusiastically. From the look on Artie's face, Kurt was wrong. Not _everyone_ was happy.

"Thanks." Santana said. She glared at Artie before offering her other friend a gratifying smile. In true honesty, she didn't care what anyone thought of her relationship with her blind companion and she definitely didn't care that it bugged Artie. Brittany was hers and always would be.

...GLEE.

"Time is gonna go a lot slower if you keep looking at that thing." Quinn said, smirking as Santana's eyes drifted to her watch for the fourth time in the last two minutes.

Offering a complacent shrug, the Latina fixed her attention upon her pretty young friend who was snuggled up comfortably in her bed, "I'm sorry, 'she said gently, "I guess I'm starting to feel a little restless."

"You can leave if you want, 'Quinn chuckled, "I know you want to be with Brittany right now."

"But I should also be with you, showing my support." Santana exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you've been here all day. I think you've proved you're a good friend. Besides, Noah is here to keep me company."

"Company with Puck. How do you do it?" Santana asked teasingly.

"Oh it takes some getting used to, 'the blonde said with a wink, "but you can get past his total lack of brains when you see his totally smoking abs!"

Santana burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? That husband of mine is quite the looker." Quinn said grinning.

"Sure he is." The brunette snickered.

Quinn grabbed one of her pillows from behind and threw it at Santana who dodged it well enough, "I resent your mocking. You'd think he was hot too if you weren't so –"

"Gay?" Santana finished with a smile.

"Exactly, 'Quinn nodded. She leant forward and cupped her cheeks with her hands, sounding excited, "I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Me either."

"I'm still expecting to wake up and find it's all a dream."She said breathlessly.

"I can imagine it's rather overwhelming. You just have to abide by everything the hospital tells you and the pregnancy will run smoothly." Santana demanded pointing a forceful finger at the blonde.

"Believe me, 'Quinn said, running a hand over her stomach lovingly, "I'll do whatever they say, so long as I can have my baby at the end of it all."

"You will, 'Santana smiled. She stood and approached Quinn, putting her arms around her friend's shoulders, "and baby Puckerman is going to be loved very much, by everyone."

"I know. Thank you." Quinn said gently.

Pulling away, the Latina thought of the child that would soon be brought into their world. If only they knew what was to come? Would they refuse to come out? Would he or she prefer to stay in the safety of their mother's womb?

"Lucky kid, 'she finally said with a nod, for she meant what she'd said earlier. The baby _would_ be loved, "they'll be the first born into our slightly dysfunctional family."

"Lucky indeed." Quinn laughed.

"Do you think any of the others will have children?" She asked, fidgeting. She was thinking of Tina and Mike or Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm not sure, 'Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders, "I hope so. I want my baby to have someone to play with someday, 'she paused before adding excitedly, "maybe you'll have kids."

Santana chuckled, "my Aunt said exactly the same thing."

"Don't you want children?" Quinn queried, looking curious.

Sitting back down, Santana brought her legs up to rest on the bottom of Quinn's bed. She nestled down into her armchair and sighed, thoughtful, "I'm not exactly planning on having them but maybe one day it could be a possibility."

"You'd make a good mother Santana." The blonde said approvingly.

"You think?" She was sceptical.

"Definitely. You've got this '_don't mess with me_' attitude that's scary as hell, 'Quinn explained, "and then underneath all this hostility is something quite maternal and sweet."

Santana shifted, "I don't know who you just described but it certainly wasn't me."

"You're too quick to put yourself down." Quinn muttered.

"No, 'Santana said, shaking her head, "I simply know myself better than anyone else does."

The other woman barked out a strained laugh, "you'd be surprised how many of us know just how well you work Santana Lopez." She picked up the Latina's car keys from the cupboard on the side and handed them over, "put me out of my misery, 'she said firmly, "go see Brittany."

Santana smiled and stood. She touched Quinn's foot, the part of the blonde that was closest to her, and sighed obsequiously, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"I have no doubt about that, 'Quinn's voice was gentle, "but make sure you have Brittany with you when you visit."

Laughing, the young English teacher could do nothing but salute and agree.

...GLEE.

Shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to the other, Santana breathed out an exasperated sigh as she waited for someone to answer the door at the Pierce household. Standing at the porch, she held in her hands a small grocery bag of snacks. Chocolate covered strawberries, potatoes chips, extra sweet popcorn and even a box of Girl Scout cookies were amongst the many confectionary items she had brought along in her attempts to apologise to Brittany.

She glanced longingly at her watch to find it was 7:24pm. Reaching out, she made to knock again when the door swung open, casting light into the already darkening night.

Hallie stood opposite, smiling in relief to have her there. She stepped aside and beckoned Santana inside.

"Thank God you came, 'she whispered, "she's been down all day."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Santana said regretfully.

"Ah you came and that's all that matters, 'Hallie said shrugging her shoulders in a casual manner. She gestured to Brittany's bedroom door, "you know where she is."

"Thanks." The fiery brunette nodded.

"I'll be upstairs studying if you need me. My Mom isn't here, 'Hallie chuckled mischievously, "it's a good thing actually. I doubt you need her breathing over your shoulder when you're trying to apologise."

Santana's smile was wistful, "we'll just see if I'm forgiven first."

"You will be, 'she stopped half-way up the stairs and turned to the Latina waiting outside her sister's bedroom, "my mother doesn't know you're here. Either try and leave before she comes back or climb out the window later, alright?"

Santana nodded and with a soft wink from the youngest Pierce, she turned and hesitantly knocked on Brittany's bedroom door. There was a sniffled reply from inside and so, gathering up all her courage, she let herself in.

The room was radiated in shadows but Santana could make out the soft silhouette of the woman she loved, lying quietly in her bed. She wasn't quite sure what to do so kicking off her shoes and setting the grocery bag down on the floor; she shuffled over to the bed and sat down.

"It...It's me." She whispered gently.

"I know, 'Brittany said, her voice sounded rough, like she'd been crying for a _long_time, "I heard you talking to my sister."

"Oh."

Santana was sure Brittany wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Lifting her feet up onto the bed, she lay down beside the blonde, needing to reach out and touch her but unsure of whether she was allowed.

"Did you get my message?" She asked. It was too overpoweringly quiet.

"Yeah. Is Quinn okay?" Brittany whispered.

Santana licked her lips, smiling softly, "she's pregnant."

Brittany gasped, stunned by the revelation. She turned and rolled onto her stomach, forgetting for a little while that she was supposed to be mad at the woman lying opposite her.

"_Pregnant?_" She asked.

"Yeah. 10 weeks." Santana chuckled.

"Oh my goodness, 'Brittany said, grinning widely. It was clear, even in the dark that she'd been crying for her eyes were swollen and blood-shot and every now and then she sniffled, shoulders quaking, "that's absolutely fantastic!"

"My sentiments exactly, 'Santana replied, nodding. She rolled closer to Brittany and slipped her arms around her waist, pleased when her friend didn't pull away, "I'm sorry, 'she told her, "about the other day...about how I acted."

Brittany sighed, "I'm not happy with you."

"I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me right away." She graced her fingers along Brittany's hipbone.

"Do you expect me to forgive you at all?" The blonde's voice was sharp and hard.

"I...I hope you will." Santana answered. It hurt to think that Brittany couldn't let her off for what she had done.

They lay together, gazes fixed on each other. Santana wished Brittany could see her, then she would know how sorry she was and how she loved her. She was glad she'd opened the conversation with Quinn's pregnancy for it had certainly settled the magnitude of Brittany's anger. Santana could do nothing more than hope her companion accepted her apology.

"Come here." Brittany mumbled.

Santana shifted closer and slid her hand around Brittany's back to pull her close. She set a kiss on the blind woman's forehead, tender and unrushed. Brittany's fingers weaved their way into her hair, delving into the softness of the dark locks.

"It feels strange to be back in Lima doesn't it?"

"Hmm, 'Santana nodded, "I miss Myrtle Beach too."

"We argued as soon as we left." Brittany sighed.

"I know, 'Santana said unhappily, "and I know it's terrible that I chose my friends over you but you have to –"

"I'm not mad because of that, 'Brittany said, yanking herself back so she leant over Santana, dominant for the first time in their relationship. She sighed and traced her hands over the Latina's face, "you're friends are important. They've been your family for all these years and Quinn...well...she's like your sister. She deserved to have you come and be with her. I would've done the same for Hallie."

"Yes but to choose them –"

Brittany's finger on her lip silenced her.

"You didn't choose them over me." The blonde whispered.

Santana reached up and cupped her cheeks, bringing her down for a soft kiss, "nonetheless _mi querida, _'she crooned, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Brittany replied lovingly, her lips responding to Santana's with a gentle enthusiasm.

"I like this." The brunette moaned, slipping her tongue into her companion's mouth, meeting Brittany and thrilling in her delectable taste.

Pulling away, Brittany sighed softly, "will you stay with me tonight?"

She knew she should've declined the request but she couldn't. Hallie had been considerate to warn her of Mrs Pierce but she figured she could slip out the window early in the morning and head off to McKinley from there.

Nodding, Santana tugged Brittany down to rest above her, their bodies twined together intimately, legs tangled and arms wrapped snugly around the other. She felt Brittany's hot breath at the nape of her neck and felt better. They had a lot to talk about. It was only right she stayed.

...GLEE.

It was 9:00pm when Santana stirred from her peaceful slumber. Turning on her side, she reached across to snake an arm around Brittany's waist and pull her close, only to be met with the cool crumpled bed sheets of a space that had not been slept in for some time.

Sitting up, the Latina allowed her eyes to drift over the room that was not hers, taking in the various objects that were cloaked in the night. Her thoughts were still so jumbled from sleep that she didn't hear the quiet whimpering of another being in the room, not until she turned her gaze to the right, finding Brittany sitting in her pretty gold and cream chair, head buried in her arms, sobbing.

"Oh my God, 'she threw herself up and out of bed, kneeling down immediately at the blonde's feet, touching her knee, "hey, it's okay, 'she said tenderly, "everything is fine."

Brittany shook her head, "no, 'she cried, "it's not."

"What's brought this on?" Santana said, stroking the thin material of the blonde's pyjama pants.

"I...I –"

Santana brought her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her down onto the ground so they were sitting cradled in each other's secure embrace. Rocking them back and forth, Santana hummed into Brittany's ear, trying her best to comfort her. The blonde sobbed and sniffed into her friends shoulder, taking all that she was offered. It was heart-wrenching to take in and unbearable to observe.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed in frustration, "there's no point, 'she whined, "I can't sleep anyway."

"Why not? Tell me what's keeping you up."

Brittany pulled back and sat with her eyes fixed on the floor, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"I said I wasn't mad at you for choosing your friends over me, 'she said dejectedly, "and I'm not but –"

"It's about your Dad isn't it?" Santana queried, as meek as a lamb.

Brittany looked up, frowning in bewilderment, "how...how did you know?"

"Hallie mentioned it to me when I brought you home from Myrtle Beach, 'Santana explained, shrugging. At the flicker of anger in the blonde's eyes, she added passively, "she didn't tell me any details. Just that I should ask you about your father."

Brittany sighed, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You were driving too fast." She hiccupped.

"I know, 'Santana said patiently, "and I'm sorry for it. I put you in danger and it was wrong."

"If we'd crashed, 'Brittany snivelled, "I...I would've deserved to die."

Shock and disgust hit Santana. What a horrible thing to say?

"Don't say that." She said in a hushed voice.

"No, 'Brittany sobbed resolutely, "it's true. I should've died!" The Latina couldn't quite understand what her friend meant but it seared into her very flesh to know she was hurting so much.

Grabbing hold of Brittany's cheeks, Santana forced her head up so their eyes locked, even if the blonde didn't know it herself.

"Don't say that! 'she demanded vehemently, "don't you _dare_ say that!"

Brittany heaved, "it's true. I'm...I'm –"

"No. You're perfect and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do with myself, 'Santana hissed, wrenching her into another tight embrace. Peppering gentle kisses onto the blonde woman's forehead, she said reassuringly, "you have to talk about it. You have to."

"I'm frightened you'll want to leave if you know the truth about me. About the person I was." Brittany said miserably.

Santana shook her head, resolute, "I promise I won't."

Brittany sighed, "I don't know how to even start."

"Well, 'the brunette said soothingly, "start where you feel comfortable."

Closing her eyes, Brittany took the time to collect her thoughts, travelling back, it seemed, to a time when the ability to see still belonged to her.

"I wasn't a very nice person when I was younger, 'she said gently. Santana snorted, hardly able to believe it, "no. I really wasn't. Being an only child, I grew up having everything I could ever ask for. My father and mother did whatever they could to make me happy and when I didn't get my way I stomped and screamed and threw things until I did. I discovered my talent for dance and began to enter contests, winning more than I can possibly count on both hands. It made me arrogant and mean and I looked down on everyone who could've possibly been better than me. I destroyed other dancers with my fierce words, tearing down their confidence until they were nothing but jumbled up messes compared to me. I was almost inhuman."

It wasn't what Santana expected to hear at all but she listened intently. An arrogant Brittany? It wasn't possible. A Brittany that looked down on people? Inconceivable!

"I wasn't impressed when Hallie was born. I hated her. She took up all my parents' time and attention. I didn't like the fact that I wasn't in the limelight, 'Brittany shook her head, disgusted with herself, "so used to being special, it didn't occur to me that I could share their love with my sister. She was a little genius, so clever even from such a young age. My parents simply lapped up her quick-witted abilities. I'd never been book smart and because I couldn't claim their concentration anymore I grew jealous and bitter. The first few years of Hallie's childhood was taken up by my selfish behaviour. I did everything I could to be better than her!"

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and squeezed it, trying to be supportive.

"It all kicked off when I was fourteen years old. I had a big dance contest to attend, the most important of my life, and my Dad had agreed to take me. He'd been spending so much time with Hallie and her toddler spelling bee's that I felt as though he owed it to me. So when my Mom fell ill and couldn't take care of my sister we had to bring her with us. She was four years old – nearly five. It wasn't her fault and though I would've usually taken it out on her, I decided to change my tactics, 'Brittany's voice was deep and dark, hardly its usual dreamy self. Santana worried for her, "I made my father waste one long journey and then, out of spite, I refused to dance. My Dad had driven six hours for nothing and we spent an entire night in the hotel room arguing. I refused to back down, refused to let him go to bed. I wanted his attention and I was going to get it, even if it meant breaking his heart in the process."

Standing, the blonde staggered over to her bed, collapsing into her pillows with a sob that sounded as though it had been torn from the very depths of her chest.

"I said the most horrible things to him, 'she cried, "I told him he was a worthless nobody who'd amounted to nothing. I told him that he hated me and should've had Hallie aborted and then we would've been happy. I told him...I told him to die. _Oh God. Oh no._" Brittany screamed.

Santana got up and approached Brittany hesitantly. She tried to relieve her but the woman would take nothing.

"It happened when we were on our way back home. Hallie slept pretty much all the way. I kept my Dad on edge. I kept shouting at him, telling him that it was his fault I had to drop out of the contest. I was _so_ cruel." She said, shaking her head.

"Brittany, I –"

"Don't stop me Santana, 'the blonde pleaded, "I might never start again."

Nodding, Santana apologised.

"It was starting to get dark as we travelled. My Dad...he was so tired...and I knew it. I should've told him to stop and take a break but I think he just wanted the journey to be over. I remember him telling me off because I'd tried to wake Hallie by blasting the radio really loud. I didn't like being told off so I leant across and screamed right in his ear. I surprised him just a little bit too much and he was tired. We swerved, 'Brittany's eyes were wide and glimmering with tears. She looked almost demonic in the dark, confessing to her wrong-doings, "we hit...we hit a post on the side of the road and...suddenly we were flipping and flipping and flipping and I just, _oh my God_...I remember screaming and hearing all these horrible noises like metal breaking and scratching on the ground."

She was yanking at her hair now and it was all Santana could do to do get her to stop. Breathing hard, the terrified young woman tried to continue, "when...when we stopped moving...oh it was such a relief. I recall being upside down and everything was blurry and not quite right. Hallie was screaming in the back seat, 'Brittany jerked up, scrambling about as though she were suddenly back in her terrible nightmare, "had to get her out! Had to save her! 'she murmured hysterically, "I could smell something funny but it was only until I felt blood trickle down the front of my nose did I recognise that I'd hit my head. It hurt so much, 'grabbing Santana's fingers, Brittany brought the Latina's hand up to graze all the left back side of her head. Settled on the skull, underneath the lovely blonde curls was a raised area, slightly coarse and unpleasant to the touch. How hadn't she noticed it before? "I don't know how I did it but I managed to unhook my seatbelt. I scrambled forward to my father...he was semi-concious but when I tried to help him, 'Brittany sobbed, "he told me to get Hallie out first."

This was all too much to take in. Brittany looked distraught and in her eyes shone the light of defeat, like she were just about to give up on everything and anything. Santana didn't know how to help her. She knew that what had happened to Brittany's father had been bad...but _this_ bad?

"I managed to...I managed to get to Hallie. Her little leg was shaped wrong. She'd broken it, and her face was nicked with a million scratches. She looked so scared and helpless and confused. I had to keep shushing her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, 'shaking her head, Brittany said desperately, "I didn't know if everything was going to be alright myself. I didn't know at all. I was scared too. My head hurt. My eyes were blurry, 'she mimicked that of reaching out as though she could imagine Hallie in front of her, "I unhooked her seatbelt and brought her into my arms. She clung to me so hard. I can still feel her nails digging into my back. I slowly opened the door, it was bent and crumpled and we staggered out into the empty street, crawling away from the car."

Wrapping her arms around Brittany, Santana tugged her close, easing her distress as she relayed the last of her sighted memories.

"I got Hallie as far away from the car...as...as...as possible, 'she sobbed miserably, "and set her on the ground. I remember her trying to keep hold of me but...but I had to go for my Dad. I left her at a safe distance and started back. I could hardly see at all. The car was a big blurred mess but I could hear this hissing noise and I knew it couldn't be good. I started to run; frightened for the life of the man I loved so dearly but had never really told. I should've told him. I shouldn't have been so horrible to him."

Brittany stopped, exhausted it seemed. She took a deep breath and said, "I could just make out my father's limp body amongst the heaped up junk that was the car. He was unconscious. I was going to get him out I swear it, 'she whimpered, distraught, "but suddenly the car burst into flames and the force of it knocked me to the ground. The last thing I heard was Hallie screaming. Everything went black."

There was silence. Brittany's sniffles were the only thing that could be heard. Santana wasn't sure how to comfort her. It wasn't easy to see the woman she loved in such a vulnerable state of mind. She tried to touch her but Brittany wrenched herself away.

"NO! 'She bellowed, "I deserve this, 'she crumpled into tears, her body trembling with grief, "I killed him. My fault."

"Don't say that, 'Santana crooned tenderly. She didn't try and touch her again, "it was an accident. It wasn't your fault." _But it was. _

"I woke up in the hospital, 'it was as though Brittany hadn't even heard her, "I woke up to this mass of nothingness. I couldn't see anything. I didn't know where I was. I was confused and frightened and it took the Doctors an eternity to calm me down."

"What did they say?"

"They told me my optic nerve was severely damaged. When I hit my head the first time I'd only partially lost my sight. The second time brought me more bad fortune. I'll be like this forever. Permanently blind_. Seeing nothing_! " Brittany explained.

"No, 'Santana whispered, shaking her head, "there must be something they can do."

"There's isn't, 'Brittany replied impatiently, "and it's nothing to the life that was lost in that accident. The car was incinerated by the time the emergency services arrived. My father...burnt...to...death, 'she sobbed, "I...I could've helped him. I could've tried...I would've –"

"I know." Santana said gently, understanding.

Sighing, the pretty young blonde, turned to face Santana, lost indeed in recollections, "something happened to me that day I woke up. My head didn't work quite right. It's like my mind is broken or something. I think of silly things. Even the simplest of ideas confuse me and...I don't know how to work anything out. Hallie is a good sister, the greatest I could ask for. She never held it against me. She helps me as much as she can and I love her...I love her _so much._ "

"And your mother?" Santana queried.

"She despises me, 'Brittany sighed, "and who could blame her? I'm the person who took away her husband. Sometimes I feel her eyes on me. I feel her hatred and I can hardly stand it. She wishes I'd died in that accident. _I_ wish I'd died. Instead of him."

"No, don't –"

"You can tell me not to say it Santana but I'll always think it, 'Brittany said. Her eyes darted around the room as though willing herself to see again, "_oh God_, I'm suffering. I tried to dance afterwards...but it took me years to master the art of not running into people. I still do it sometimes. I still stumble and trip. I just wish my legs had stopped working too. Then I wouldn't have to torture myself at all. I love dancing. I love it like I love breathing. I need it...but I've lost all my best abilities of pulling it off because I can't _see._ Please don't touch me, 'she pleaded, sensing the Latina's desire to console her, "do you want to know what the worst part of it all is?"

No answer came from Santana but Brittany took that as confirmation to continue.

"The last thing I ever saw was the car exploding, 'the blonde whispered dejectedly, "and it haunts me, 'she began to smack herself hard, hitting her head repeatedly with her fists, "why won't you work! _Just. Let. Me. See. Again!_ Oh please God, I'm sorry. I want my father back. I want mother to be proud of me again! Please. I want to be able to see everything. Oh please. I'll do anything. Just let me see." She kept hitting herself, a mangled mess of tears and screams.

"Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!" Santana demanded. She threw her entire weight onto Brittany, tackling her down onto the bed and straddling her, throwing her arms over her head to hold her in place. Brittany went calm instantly, eyes searching for the Latina above her.

"I wish I could see you, 'she mumbled sadly, reaching up to trace a finger across Santana's collarbone, "and I wish you could see me for what I really am. A stuck up little princess underneath a pretend mass of happiness and sincerity. A load of fucking nothing."

"That's not true, 'Santana said resolutely. Now was the time to tell Brittany what she meant to her, "you were a spoilt brat when you were younger. Okay? So what? You're not that person now. You're a good person. You are everything to me. You are –"

"You can't mean that, 'Brittany said, cutting her off, "you can't."

"I do, 'Santana said nodding, "I want to make you happy Britt. I want you to know how beautiful and perfect you are. I don't care that you'll never be able to see me and I don't care about who you were before. All I know is that you're so amazing and so wonderful that I can't ever imagine letting you go."

Brittany smiled softly, the first positive action of the night.

"There it is, 'Santana said, lowering her head to lightly kiss the blonde, "there's that smile I love so much."

"Why are you taking this so well?" Brittany's voice was hushed, surprised.

"Because it happened a long time ago. You've grieved too much over this Brittany. You've let it rule your life. You're father wouldn't want you to be hurting like this, 'she said, "he'd want you to be happy."

"The only time I'm ever really happy is when I'm with you."

Santana smiled sadly, "it's the same for me."

Brittany was completely at ease now. She shifted underneath Santana's weight and taking the hint, the brunette rolled off of her and lay beside her, watchful of her friends every move in the darkness.

"How can you still think me a good person? What I did was unforgivable." Brittany muttered.

"You were a kid, 'Santana said shrugging her shoulders, "and it's hard to think bad of anything you do, 'she touched Brittany's hand, "you'll always be perfect in my eyes. No matter what you've done or will one day do. I'll never change my opinion of the person you are."

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Brittany whimpered.

Santana smiled and turned so she could wrap the blonde up in her arms. She felt Brittany's shuddering body against her own and felt the terrible pounding of the woman's heart. How she loved her, even now, even after her deathly confession. It certainly wouldn't be the last time they spoke of Brittany's father and though the notion filled her with dread, Santana was content in knowing she could hold Brittany like this afterwards.

"I promise I'll never leave you, 'she said firmly, kissing the soft skin of Brittany's tear-stained cheek, "you're mine now. You can't get away."

If Brittany heard her, she'd never know. So filled with fatigue at her confession, she fell asleep instantly, completely safe in the arms of the woman who loved her.

**Wow. That was kind of exhausting to write. I'm not sure if I managed to convey all the emotions right. Whether or not you'll find Brittany's story to be heartbreaking in any kind is up to you. I hope it ended in an appropriate place. I wanted to continue it but its left my head hurting pretty badly. **

**I promise that Santana and Brittany will talk more about what happened with her father and will discuss in detail, Brittany's recovery and how she dealt with being blind. I think if I'd loaded it all on you in one go it would've been too overwhelming to take in. Besides, this was 17 pages lol. Be grateful! **

**Anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Give me long reviews for a long chapter. Thank you. x**


	20. One Busy Day

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. **

**We've got a great chapter to come with plenty of Brittana and Rachel Berry and even some Hallie thrown into the mix. The plot will get thicker and thicker with each chapter so if you'll keep reviewing I'll keep writing. There's plenty more to come your way. Love scenes and more drama, plenty of laughs and tears and eeek, I'm just so excited to write more. **

**Anyway, while we're still young, let's get on with the story. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee. I want it soooooo badly. **

**Chapter 19 – One Busy Day**

It was a muggy morning. The air was warm and the skies were alive with the lazy drizzle of rain. Clouds danced pleasantly over the sun, pretty blankets of white amongst the golden light. Songbirds chirped in the trees, calling to one another in harmonies that were too beautiful to comprehend or endure. The streets were already alive with the heartbeats of people going about their everyday business, etched with the invisible footsteps of those who had come before and those who had yet to even come.

Santana lay on her side, completely oblivious to the beauty of the world outside, for in her eyes it could not compare to the beauty of the women who lay next to her. It had been a long night and between the pair of them they'd slept for but three to five hours. Santana chose to watch over Brittany whose rest had been filled with disturbing nightmares, the aftermath of her shocking revelation. She had been gentle with her, caressing the woman and whispering reassuringly until she would fall calm and slip back into another restless dream.

She still couldn't quite grasp all that Brittany had told her last night. Had she really been so vindictive? Could Brittany – _her_ Brittany have been so heartless? Could a true traumatic experience change the very foundations of a person? If Brittany was telling the truth then yes – she decided that something that traumatic _could_ change someone for Brittany was neither heartless nor vindictive! The very opposite actually.

Rolling onto her back, Santana reached to the side for her watch that was sat on the bedside cabinet. Every muscle in her body ached and she felt suddenly older than ever when the tiny face told her it was 7:00am and she would have to get up and leave for school. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to be away from Brittany who was so vulnerable at this present time that she needed the company of someone who could keep her rooted to right here and now.

Lifting herself up, Santana wiped the sleep from her eyes and scanned the room for her shoes. She'd have to go to work in the same clothes and without brushing her teeth which was unpleasant to even think of. She'd have to stop by a store and get some gum to take the bad taste out of her mouth. With these thoughts and so many more running through her head, the Latina turned and wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, placing a soft kiss to the curve of her jaw.

"Hey." She whispered gently.

The sleeping woman didn't even shift.

Santana smiled and nudged her, "come on _querida_, 'she murmured, "wake up."

Brittany rolled over, mumbling incoherently. She was truly exhausted and Santana knew in that moment that she couldn't just wake her up, especially after the night she'd had. Sighing in resignation, she pulled herself out of bed and went to retrieve her shoes, tugging them on quickly. She would text Brittany a little later and explain that leaving was necessary. She would much rather lie in bed all day but thousands of McKinley High students would be expecting her to teach them today and she could not let them down despite the fact that she sorely wanted to.

Grabbing her watch and slipping it onto her wrist, Santana spent a few more minutes scrutinizing her pretty blonde friend who was completely unaware that she no longer slept beside her. Crawling onto the bed, the brunette left one fleeting kiss to Brittany's temple before she hopped across the floor and out the window, a forgotten attendance to the bright yellow room.

...GLEE.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rachel's voice fluttered into Santana's thoughts, a toned mixture of annoyance and concern. Looking up from her half-eaten lunch, the Latina blinked in confusion, barely registering the fact that someone was talking to her.

"Uh...what?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"I was inquiring about your health, 'Rachel said with what could only be described as a saintly smile, as though she _actually_ cared, "Finn informed me last week that you came down with an all too treacherous stomach bug and I have spent the days that lacked your companionship with ample prayers of your fast recovery."

"Hold it there Berry, 'Santana said, hoping to silence the diva with a sinister glare, "you don't have to worry your dramatic little ass over me. I'm fine."

Rachel held up her hands in surrender, "I was merely expressing my concern. You don't appear to be much yourself even now."

"I didn't sleep well last night, 'Santana fidgeted nervously, "it has nothing to do with feeling sick."

"Very well." Rachel nodded, reaching for a stick of celery in her lunch box, not looking convinced in the least.

Santana was pleased with the silence for it gave her time to consider the message she had left Brittany during one of her free periods. It hadn't been anything expressive or romantic, just a simple explanation as to where she'd gone and the promise that she would pick her up at 4:00pm so they could get away for the afternoon and escape the plights of the previous day. With only two hours left of work, Santana eagerly awaited the reply.

"So I've been meaning to ask if you're busy Saturday." Rachel said as she crunched through her last mouthful of celery.

"Not that I'm aware of." Santana said, attention swayed again.

"Excellent, 'Rachel's face lit up, pleased indeed with the answer, "then I hope you'll accept my invitation to my yearly birthday barbeque."

"On second thought, 'Santana answered quickly, trying to come up with a good enough excuse to avoid Berry over the weekend, "I may just have something on." Okay, so she couldn't think of anything!

"Come on Santana, 'Rachel whined, looking hurt that she had been so easily rejected, "I invite you every year and every year you decline. Can't you just put your plans aside just this once?"

"I don't think I can, 'the Latina raised her mug of coffee in the other teacher's direction, "but I'll be sure to toast you many happy returns whatever I'm doing."

Rachel sighed, "please. I'll never ask again if you come just this once, 'when she saw the consideration twinkling in Santana's eyes she added with a smile, "I'll even extend the invitation to Quinn and Puck and the others. Brittany too."

"All of them?"

"Absolutely." Rachel nodded.

Santana considered this for a moment. Berry would be easier to handle if she had the company of her friends.

"Hmm, there will be proper food there, right? I mean, we're not gonna be eating all this vegan crap that you like so much?" She asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Rachel smiled and leant forward, looking so enthusiastic it was a wonder she didn't burst, "I have been sure to pick a wide selection of food that caters to _all_ my guests needs and though I am reluctant, my fathers have encouraged me to serve alcoholic beverages also."

"And you'll definitely invite the others?" She had to be positive that Rachel would hold her word.

The glee teacher nodded.

"Then...fine...I'll come." She said half-heartedly.

Rachel's reaction was exactly as Santana expected, annoying and over the top. She jumped up from her seat and hurried around to Santana, throwing her arms around her and squealing merrily, "oh this is wonderful, just wonderful!"

"Yeah, it's a real barrel of laughs, 'Santana scowled, trying to detangle herself free, "now get off me."

"Sorry, 'Rachel said, pulling back, "I'm just so happy you're going..." She trailed off as Finn approached the table, gaze already fixed on the shorter woman.

"Hey ladies, 'he said, smiling bashfully as he slid into the seat next to Santana, "how's it going?"

"Good." They chorused together.

Finn rummaged through his lunch bag, pulling out a sandwich that was so big it could've fed the entire cafeteria, "um, 'he cleared his throat, "thanks for the invitation to your party Rachel. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I love a good get together." Finn said.

Santana rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her apple, hoping to swallow the feeling of sickness that had just built up in her chest. Seriously, these two had to get a grip already, or maybe a room!

"It's going to be a great party, 'Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands, "it's the first time you and Santana will be present. We're going to have so much fun."

"We sure are." Santana said sarcastically but her mild interest was pulled away from the conversation when her phone began to beep manically in her pocket. Taking it out, the screen flashed with the words '1 new message.' She pressed the open button and read...

_**I understand that you had to leave, thanks for staying with me last night. I'll be waiting outside my house for you later. B. **_

Smiling softly, the Latina slid her phone back into her pocket and turned to half-listen to Rachel and Finn's conversation. Neither of them seemed to really notice her for they were too wrapped up in each other but she didn't mind one little bit. She felt suddenly wide awake and much better than before. It was a strange but welcome feeling to her otherwise exhausting day. It made her wonder if Brittany would always have this powerful effect on her and would she always take comfort in it. She hoped so.

...GLEE.

Santana called Puck to let him know she wouldn't be visiting the hospital that day. She tried to explain the situation as best she could without giving too much away about Brittany's upset (it wasn't her business to tell) but still offering reassurance that she would visit tomorrow.

She was on her way to pick up Brittany and her excitement was unbearable. She'd gone straight home from school, showered, brushed her teeth, changed into clean clothes and headed straight back out, too anxious to consider just hanging around until 4:00pm.

She still didn't know what they were going to do or where they were going. She figured she could just go with the flow and see where fate brought them, or maybe it would just come to her as they drove around. Either way it had to be just right if she wanted to keep her companion's thoughts from straying the wrong way.

Pulling up outside the Pierce house, Santana's stomach jolted with pleasure to see Brittany standing out by the garden gate, waiting patiently. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and bright orange tank top. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her fine blue eyes were bold, searching and hopeful.

Chuckling softly under her breath, and just as eager to reacquaint herself with the young woman, Santana turned off the engine and hopped out of the car, making her way over to Brittany who hadn't seemed to sense her arrival.

It was clear just by looking at Brittany that she hadn't slept well the night before. Under her eyes were dark shadows, making her milky skin look whiter than usual. Her cheeks were drawn in and her body still seemed to tremble anxiously. Santana wanted to ease away all the hurt and confusion. Stepping forward, she said ever so gently, "Britt?"

The other woman's reaction was instant. She turned to face Santana, grinning broadly, and stumbled forward, using her cane to guide herself. She shifted into Santana's arms, laughing with relief, and immediately captured her mouth in a soft and hungry kiss. Santana slipped her arms around Brittany's waist to bring her close, their bodies pressing into one another, hands searching as lips searched for the same fervent proximity.

"I missed you." Santana sighed, against Brittany's mouth.

Brittany moaned gently in response as she pulled back, "I missed you too, 'she said, looking a little happier now that she had company, "thank you for staying with me last night. I needed it."

"That's alright, 'the brunette said, "I kinda needed it too."

Brittany breathed deeply, looking pleased with Santana's answer. She traced her fingers along the Latina's collarbone, delving into the soft texture of her skin, gentle in her touching.

"So, 'she chirped, "where are we going?"

Santana turned to look at her car, frowning thoughtfully. She took Brittany's hand in her own, tugging her down the street, away from vehicle, "I don't know yet." She answered, shrugging her shoulders, "but let's walk, okay?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "okay."

...GLEE.

They'd been walking for some time amongst the streets of Lima, sharing in conversations of nothingness and feeling the warm brisk wind on their faces, whispering consent that their being together was right. Santana usually hated walking, for what was the point when her car could get her places ten times faster? If she were with Quinn or Kurt or Tina she would've been complaining and grumbling the whole way, announcing quite loudly to the world that she was unhappy. With Brittany it didn't seem so bad. She liked the feeling of their hands clasped together, their lack of direction and their thirst for adventure! It was like being a teenager again. Reckless, spontaneous, fun!

"I slept in 'til 11 o'clock this morning." Brittany giggled, swinging their hands back and forth as they strolled.

"I wish I could've slept in, 'Santana said wistfully, hardly able to shift her gaze away from their joined fingers, "it sucks to have a job you know?"

"Nah, it makes you lucky, 'Brittany's voice was soft, "I'm gonna have to start looking for work soon. Unemployment is boring."

Santana chuckled, "we'll get there, don't worry, 'she cleared her throat nervously and glanced up, taking in Brittany's relaxed stature and wondering whether she wanted to ruin it, "um...how are you feeling?"

Something sinister flickered in Brittany's eyes, and she flinched as though asking had brought back all the unwelcome memories of last night.

"I don't know, 'she muttered, shaking her head, "I guess I'm relieved. You know everything about me now...or at least the important parts. Then again, 'Brittany shrugged, "I feel terrible. I'm tired too. I embarrassed myself into the next millennium last night."

Santana stopped, grabbing Brittany's arm to pull her to a halt beside her, "you shouldn't feel embarrassed. If anything you should be proud of yourself. Not many people are brave enough to re-live their darkest hours."

Brittany smiled sadly, "I'm not brave."

Santana sighed impatiently, "you are! 'she growled, "and stop saying otherwise."

The blonde took her hand, squeezing it for comfort and they started walking again. The breeze that had fluttered through their hair and across their faces had died away as the conversation had progressed. People passed by but they recognised no one but each other. Santana could recognise no wrong in the woman that stood beside her. Brittany could've been a masked murderer and she would still have been beautiful and pure in her eyes. She wanted to know every detail of Brittany. She wanted to learn what made her tick.

"Do you remember when we went to the Carnival, 'Santana said smiling, "and you asked me to tell you things about myself that no one else knew?"

"Uh huh." Brittany nodded.

"Well, I gave you as many answers as I could, 'she whispered excitedly, "and I was hoping you could repay the favour."

Brittany looked stunned and the Latina tugged on her arm, feeling sentimental, "you said I know all the important parts about you, 'she exclaimed, "but if I don't know those things that no one else has learnt, then I don't know anything."

Brittany giggled and shrugged her shoulders, accepting the answer she was offered. She turned to Santana, eyes gleaming with a new found confidence and kissed her on the forehead gently, "I'm allergic to mushrooms." She finally said almost reluctantly.

Santana grinned and allowed herself to be pulled down the road again by Brittany. If they kept stopping they'd get nowhere but she figured she could handle that if Brittany was there alongside her.

"When I was nine years old I got stuck up a tree for an entire day. When the rescuers managed to reach me I fell out, 'the blonde was now pink in the face, "I broke my leg." She giggled. Oh Santana loved to hear her laugh. It sent her head reeling.

"What else?" She encouraged.

Brittany considered her next reply, biting down on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "hmm, 'she said, "my favourite song is _Feeling Groovy_ by Simon and Garfunkel. It's a nonsense song and not many people like it. If you listen with an open mind you can hear how pretty it actually is."

Santana knew she would look the song up on youtube later and even if she didn't like it, she would listen obsessively just in the hopes of feeling closer to Brittany.

Kicking a stone, she watched as it bounced across the ground, landing with a thud just outside someone's garden gate, "anything else?" She queried.

"I've got a stuffed bear named Mr Rumple. I've had him since I was a baby, 'Brittany told her and Santana could tell she loved her teddy bear just by the way she crooned his name with her voice, "if things get scary _even now_, I pull him out from his place under the bed and cuddle up to him. He makes me feel safe. If you hadn't been with me last night I probably would've held him."

Confusion rushed up Santana's body, turning to hurt and then irritation. The brunette blushed irrationally to herself. Was she really jealous of a stupid bear, an inanimate object?

"I had a stuffed animal when I was a kid too, 'she said, trying desperately to expel her frustration, "he was a tatty little reindeer called Mug. He still sits on my windowsill in my old room at my parent's house."

"That's cute." Brittany said smiling.

Santana tried to act nonchalant, "I guess." She mumbled. She turned to look at the young blonde woman and her cheeriness which was an obvious facade for her fatigue, "do you think what happened with your father is important? The most important thing about you?

Brittany was genuinely surprised by the question. Dragging her feet across the floor, she shrugged her shoulders.

Santana detached their hands so she could run a finger up the length of her companions arm, enjoying the way Brittany shivered under her touch.

"The past is in the past _querida_, 'she spoke with certainty, so gentle and loving that she hardly dared believe the words were escaping her lips, "I don't like how sad you are when you talk about your Dad and your lost sight. It hurts me, knowing that you're hurting too, 'she stopped them again for the third time. They turned to face one another, searching with fingers that caressed, "but do you know what I love about you?"

Brittany turned her head to the side, resembling an adorable little puppy dog, "what?" She whispered.

"The quirky little details that make you faultless, 'Santana said, "I adore the fact that you're allergic to mushrooms and you once fell out of a tree. I love that you listen to songs that no one's heard of and still cuddle up to your teddy bear when things aren't quite right. That's you!"

Brittany sniffed, "really?" She grinned.

"Yeah, 'Santana nodded, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist to hug her, "really."

She was reassured that she'd done the right thing when she felt the blonde nuzzle into her neck.

...GLEE.

They ended up in the park where they first met, a simple twist of fate. The sun had hidden behind the clouds, no longer emitting sunlight to the world below. A soft wind fluttered over the trees, making the leaves rustle and the birds squeak out indignantly. It was still warm and for this the women were grateful for there was nothing nicer than taking a slow stroll around the lake.

"We haven't been here for ages." Brittany said in wonderment.

"I know. I've kind of missed the place." Santana said as she watched a group of children dart past, giggling wildly.

"It's too bad we didn't bring any bread for the ducks." Brittany's sightless eyes were fixed on the lake and she seemed to be listening out for any sounds that the creatures were there.

"We can come again next week, 'Santana exclaimed, "and I'll be sure to stock up on loads of bread to bring with us."

Brittany nodded and shifted a little closer to the Latina so their hands brushed together every time they walked. She didn't look as tired now. There was more colour to her cheeks and her smile was genuine and carefree.

"How's Quinn?" She asked.

"Better, 'Santana replied thinking of the conversation she'd had with Puck earlier on the phone, "I'm going to swing by and visit her tomorrow? Do you wanna tag along?"

"If you don't mind." Brittany said, keen.

"Not at all, 'Santana gestured to the lake, "let's sit down for a while."

They walked down the embankment and settled on one of the many small wooden docks that spread out along the perimeter. Brittany removed her shoes and slid her feet into the water, giggling as the waves swarmed around her.

"It's cold." She muttered

"I'll bet." Santana said dipping her hand into the water and splashing it in Brittany's direction.

The blonde gasped in surprise and mimicked Santana's movement, cupping as much water as she could and lashing it up and over Santana.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" She teased and she tackled Brittany back onto the dock, reaching into the lake to soak her hand before bringing it up and onto Brittany's face. The blonde squealed excitedly and writhed beneath her, trying to break free of her hold.

"Mercy! 'Brittany cried, still laughing hysterically, "mercy! 'Santana reached for the water again but the blonde sensed her intent and grabbed her shoulders, "I'll tip us over if you try again." She said, her voice laced with a wicked challenge as she leant them close to the edge.

Santana smirked, "you wouldn't dare."

"I would." Brittany said resolutely and before Santana could stop her, she'd flipped them and they teetered over the dock and into the icy cold water with a splash.

Santana was the first to break the surface. Her body was trembling and her clothes felt heavy against her body as she kicked her legs back and forth to stay afloat. Brittany appeared beside her a second later, gasping for air but looking very pleased with herself.

"I can't believe you just did that." Santana said incredulously.

"Well believe it. We're both soaking wet." Brittany answered, pushing her soaked hair back out of her face, the action drawing Santana's attention to her blue eyes which looked more expressive and intent now that the damp gold locks weren't in the way.

"This must be the most evil thing I've ever witnessed you do." Santana murmured, excitement coursing through her body.

"You're teaching me to be a little naughty." Brittany said winking flirtatiously. She flicked a few droplets into Santana's face.

"That's it." The Latina laughed but Brittany launched herself into her arms before she could attack and suddenly they were screaming and shrieking, trying to anchor each other under the water. People stopped to watch, some laughing along with them, others shaking their heads disapprovingly. Santana and Brittany may as well have been all alone for they noticed nothing and could recognise only each other.

"Ha! You missed." Santana cried out in jubilation as Brittany dived for her.

"Not for long." Brittany called back, jumping again, splashing erratically.

They were mid-wrestle when they heard, "hey, you two!"

A tubby man, perhaps in his late thirties was storming towards them dressed in a green uniform which meant only one thing. He was a park ranger, "get out of there now. Haven't you read the signs? 'he stopped and stood next to a large wooden board with the words 'no swimming' painted on the front, "get out this instant!"

Santana felt Brittany snort behind her, holding back a laugh. They waded out of the water, the warm air hitting their cold damp clothes and approached the ranger, hiding their smirks.

"Never in all my days of working here, have I witnessed something so disrespectful, 'he seethed, "you have behaved in the –"

"Oh pipe down Grandad, we were just playing around." Santana snapped.

The ranger looked astounded but this didn't worry her.

"I beg your pardon, 'the enraged gentleman hissed. The entire park seemed to be watching them, curious as to what would happen next, "I am merely doing my job. The lake isn't a swimming pool."

"Um...I'm sorry to cut in, 'Brittany said and when Santana and the ranger turned to look at her she was facing the lake, hand in the air timidly, "but my shoe is still in the water."

Santana was amused. She wandered over to the dock and leant across to try and grab the floating shoe but came up empty-handed. Glancing over her shoulder, she called out, "hey ranger man, do you have a net I can use to get my friends shoe?"

He sighed and shook his head, stomping off into the ranger cabin. Brittany used the time to put her other shoe back on. A second later, the irritable warden returned with a bucket.

"This is the best I can do." He growled and shoved it into Santana's hands.

She didn't thank him but merely leant over and tried to nudge the shoe towards her. It bobbed here and there before finally relenting and swaying her way, "I got it." She said triumphantly.

"Good, 'the ranger said bitterly, "and with that done and dusted, I'd like to inform you that you're both banned."

"_What?_" Santana and Brittany cried together.

"You heard me, 'the ranger said, "out!"

"But...but this is my favourite place in the world." Brittany whined.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to break the rules."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. How cruel and pathetic and all because they had been messing around! Gathering as much water as she could carry in the bucket, she pulled herself up and began to make her way over to where Brittany and the ranger stood. She shoved the shoe under her arm and took hold of Brittany's hand, anger welling up inside her. He was _so_ going to get it!

"And you can stop looking at me like that, 'the ranger was saying disapprovingly, "you're a grown women and yet you act –"

_Whoosh!_ Santana hurled the bucket of water forward, drenching the unsuspecting victim from head to toe, destroying his uniform in the process. The warden heaved in surprise and the watching public gasped, completely taken aback by what they had just witnessed. There was a small titter of laughter which only seemed to feed the embarrassing situation. Rearing up to his full height, it looked as though the ranger were about to burst.

Santana acted on instinct. She threw the bucket at him before crying out with laughter, "run Britt," before they both turned on their heels and darted away, the ranger taking off after them.

"Come back here!" He bellowed.

It would've been a pretty uncomfortable run if it weren't so entertaining. Brittany was still only wearing one shoe and having to hold her hand all the way to be sure she didn't stumble was difficult, but Santana liked the challenge. They were colourful blurs to most people, their pace swift and their bubbling hilarity even swifter. It was a shame that Brittany couldn't run alone for she was obviously the healthier of the two and could've easily outsprinted Santana with her long legs, if falling wasn't such a problem.

The ranger stopped pursuing them eventually but it was no longer about him. They were like reckless teenagers, jumping and screaming, skipping over pebbled paths and scurrying through the grass, hardly able to stop. Their wet clothes felt heavy but it didn't slow them down. They dashed past a group of children who joined in on the chase, trying their hardest to overtake the women. They cajoled their superiority when a particularly small boy, no older than ten, managed to slip past them, his pace steady but fast. Santana and Brittany laughed and cheered along with the youngsters but were not surprised when the little one quickly grew tired and fell back, followed slowly by the others, leaving them alone again.

They neared the edge of the park where there were several slopes and hills leading off into a great gathering of trees and bushes. Santana didn't see the small dip just ahead so she was astonished when she stumbled into it. She went tumbling down the hill, dragging Brittany along with her who yelped in protest. They rolled and bounced, clothes snagging on branches and bodies aching as they twisted awkwardly. Brittany was the first to land with an oomph at the bottom, joined by Santana who landed on top of her.

"Ouch." Brittany chortled, her body shaking.

"I'll say." Santana giggled, burying her face in Brittany's neck and feeling a secure pair of arms wrap around the lower base of her back.

They remained in that position for some time, laughing so hard that tears were sliding down their cheeks, staring into each other's eyes and enjoying the amusement of the moment. It was only when Santana realised their compromising position did their laughter die away.

The air was suddenly tense. Their breathing was shallow and their chests heaved with the exhaustion of their run, breasts brushing against breasts, pelvis's touching intimately, sending a scorching pleasure into both women's entwined bodies. It was erotic to be so close and Santana was embarrassed and elated that her clothes weren't the only things that were wet in this moment.

Licking her lips, Brittany mumbled, "you're beautiful, you know that?"

It was impossible to feel attractive when she was such a mess. She was covered in grass, as was Brittany, and her hair was messy and clogged with twigs and dirt.

She couldn't help but note the way Brittany's damp clothes stuck to her body, clinging to every lovely curve. She made Santana burn with desire. She wanted her and needed her all at once and it confused the Latina beyond everything for she had never _wanted_ or _needed _anything in her entire life! Her eyes were brighter, glazed over with arousal; her smile was a mixture of alarm and excitement. She was just as dishevelled as Santana, untamed but striking as usual, perhaps even more so.

Slowly and deliberately, the blonde slipped her hands up Santana's back to pull her down. Their kisses were gentle and chaste. Santana could feel Brittany's heart pounding irregularly underneath her and she almost dared herself to wonder whether the blonde shared in her feelings. Could Brittany be in love with her too? Teasing her, by running the tip of her tongue across the young woman's bottom lip, Santana was elated when Brittany moaned, giving her the opportunity to explore her mouth, more than willing but still so very innocent. With each movement of their lips brought them an even deeper connection of pleasure. Brittany tasted incredibly sweet. Santana never wanted to _stop_ tasting her and she was pleased indeed that Brittany seemed to be enjoying their proximity much the same, for she kept moaning gently into Santana's mouth and tangling her hands into her wet hair, trying desperately to bring her closer.

They only pulled apart when they needed to breathe. Brittany's cheeks were flushed pink and she looked dizzy with happiness. It was then that Santana felt a stab of panic clench up in her chest. She'd lose her mind if Brittany were to ever fade out of her life? This stunning creature, so naive and trusting still managed to surprise her every single day. Leaning down, she brushed her nose against the blonde's, engaging her in an Eskimo kiss and delighting in the sound of Brittany's gentle giggle.

"Go out with me?" She whispered nervously.

Brittany frowned, "what?"

"Go out with me, 'Santana said again, trying to reign in the terror that she would be rejected, "I want to take you to dinner? A date. A _real_ date, 'she drew in a deep staggering breath, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Brittany was silent for a moment or two. She frowned up at Santana, unsighted eyes flickering with something the Latina couldn't read.

"Its fine if you don't want to, 'she started to babble, taking the quiet as a negative response, "I just figured we've been in the friends with benefits stage for so long that you'd want to move on. I like you a lot and I've guessed just by the way we've been with each other that you liked me too but if not, then it's totally cool and I won't hold it against you in –"

"Santana! Santana! 'Brittany crowed, shoving a hand over her companions mouth to shut her up, "stop!"

The brunette winced, looking nervous.

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer." Brittany whispered smiling.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled.

"Don't be, 'the young woman said, allowing her fingers to slide over Santana's swollen-kissed lips, "I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Santana gulped.

Brittany nodded, "more than anything, 'and before Santana could voice her glee she sealed the deal with an attentive kiss.

...GLEE.

It was almost like a million little Santana's were doing the conga in Santana's head as she and Brittany strolled into the Pierce garden. Their clothes were beginning to dry in the sunlight, though clad in grass and mud; they looked truly terrible and quite alarming to the naked eye.

Hallie was hanging out the window as they reached the porch and when she saw the pair of them she howled out in amusement, "What the heck happened to you two?"

"It's a long story." Brittany said, grinning.

"One I had better hear about when you come in, 'Hallie called back to her. She waved enthusiastically, "hey Santana."

"Hi. How's it going?" The Latina asked.

"Not bad." Hallie said shrugging her shoulders. It was so easy to like her.

"Aww, 'Brittany giggled, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down on the spot, "it's so nice to know that my sister and my girlfriend get along so well."

"Girlfriend? 'Hallie's mouth dropped open in shock, "since when?"

"Since today." Santana said proudly, looking across at Brittany and thanking the Gods that she'd been given someone so frickin' beautiful.

"Oh my God!" Hallie cried and she disappeared out of the view of the window, squealing and stomping her approval.

"I take it she's happy." Santana chuckled.

Brittany smiled, pulling the Latina in for a kiss, "of course she's happy. Her favourite sister has a super hot girlfriend."

"You're her only sister Britt." Santana whispered, pressing her lips along the length of the blonde's jawbone.

"So you promised me a date, 'Brittany murmured, tilting her head to the side to allow Santana better access to her neck, "when can I expect this?"

"How about Friday?"

"Sure." Brittany replied instantly.

"And we have a barbeque to go to on Saturday? Rachel Berry invited us. It's her birthday." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I like Rachel, 'Brittany said. She pulled back, stopping Santana's affections, "she talks a lot and she likes to be right but she's nice."

"She's alright I suppose." Santana said, shrugging.

"Hey girls, 'Hallie appeared from the window above them again, looking keyed up, "sorry to break up this little love-fest but Mom's on her way home. I doubt you want her to catch you on the doorstep."

"Definitely not, 'Brittany said biting her bottom lip anxiously, "I'll tell her about us soon, 'she promised Santana, "but can we wait for a while? I'm a little worried about how she'll react."

"Whatever you want." Santana said. She was just happy to finally have her.

Brittany ran her fingertip down the Latina's nose in wonderment, "I'll see you tomorrow then? We're going to visit Quinn right?"

Santana nodded.

"Okay, 'Brittany opened the front door of the house and stepped over the threshold, sighing contently, "Santana Lopez is my girlfriend, 'she stated, "how lucky am I?"

"Not as lucky as I am." Santana said and she leant forward and kissed her quickly on the lips before stepping back and waving timorously as Brittany reluctantly closed the door.

As she wandered up the garden path she was called back by a voice above her.

"Thanks Santana, 'Hallie said, smiling broadly, "you're making her really happy, you know that?"

"She makes me happy too." Santana replied and as she walked away she realised such a statement was the truest most genuine thing she'd ever said in her whole existence. Santana knew she could be blissful forever. _Brittany Pierce was her girlfriend!_

**Phew. I'm kind of exhausted after writing that. :) 17 pages long. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet and I must say, it's my favourite too. I had great fun writing the lake scene. So what did you think? Was Santana bad ass for throwing the bucket of water over the park ranger and what did you think of the scene with them lying on the ground? Eek, I've got such a soft spot for my Hallie too. Bless her. **

**Anyway, please, please, please review. I worked hard on this so I at least deserve some decent reviews. I love them. Thanks for reading guys. Xxx **


	21. Audition

**Hey everyone. So thank you very much for the reviews. I'm pleased as punch that you all enjoyed the cute, slightly over the top chapter I gave you last time. I personally loved writing it and loved reading your enthusiastic reviews! I think it was about time we had a happy chapter and for the next few, that's exactly what you're going to get. :)**

**I'm interested to see if anyone of you lovely reviews is good at making Banners? If so, I'd love someone to make a banner for this story. I've recently found the programme Gimp but I'm not good at it as I can't work my way around it so my banner looks amateur and silly. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee but this story here is all mine! :) **

**Chapter 20 – Audition**

Santana finished writing up the notes for the new assignment on the blackboard and turned to her class who were busy reading chapter 43 of _Pride and Prejudice._ She'd pretty much petrified each and every one of her students in the last few hours with her bizarre and positive attitude. Santana was a good teacher, _absolutely_, but she had _never_ been a pleasant one. It was for this reason alone that the students and staff of McKinley High were bewildered. Their bitchy, scary teacher with her 'don't mess with me or I'll break your face' attitude was gone and in her place was a smiling, giggling, blushing mess. What had happened to Miss Lopez? This was the question everyone was asking but ultimately, could not answer.

Strolling down the middle aisle of desks, Santana slipped her hands behind her back and mused. She loved the time in which teaching was set aside so that her students could read their required works. It gave her time to think about what was going on in her life and how best to deal with it.

Sighing softly, her thoughts immediately turned to Brittany. _Her girlfriend._ It felt so good to think it and better to say it! Brittany was officially hers and no one, not even Mrs Pierce or Artie could take her away.

Santana was already trying to think up the perfect date for Friday. She wanted Brittany to be comfortable in anything they did, but what could she do to make it special? It couldn't be just an average date to the movies (What was the point if Brittany couldn't see anyway?) and yet it still had to be simple and not too over-the-top

Pausing in front of the window, the puzzled Latina took in her faint reflection staring back at her. She recognised the change in herself almost instantaneously. Her eyes brimmed with life and enthusiasm, a trait of someone who was head over heels, and her hair which she usually liked to keep back in a ponytail during school hours lapped over her shoulders in rich luxurious curls. Her attire was different too. Santana wore a lot of formal clothes to work, not because she liked them, but because she thought they made her look more professional – more like a teacher. Today she'd opted for a nice green and yellow smock top with white leggings to match and a pair of green dolly shoes, completely against her school-wear but welcome nonetheless. She felt refreshed and young. She felt good.

The weekend to come was something she was looking forward to. What with her date and Rachel's barbeque (providing Berry wasn't too annoying). Maybe she could invite Brittany over for breakfast on Sunday? Make a day of it together. That way, the weekend would be totally taken up by event after event and she'd get to spend more time with her girlfriend! Ah, there it was again! That _wonderful_ word. It had been a long time since Santana had been anyone's girlfriend. She'd been frightened at first that she'd forget how to act, how to play the part...but surprisingly enough, it was easy. Just texting Brittany, just showing her she cared meant something and the dates would be great and the kissing was mind-blowing.

The sound of hushed whispers brought Santana's gaze away from the window. Turning sharply, she spied two jocks muttering to one another from their desks, books open and forgotten in front of them.

"That's enough gentlemen, 'she ordered, her voice loud and booming with authority, "you can continue your little gossip session during your free period."

The teens looked up, startled, but didn't dare disobey her. Both muttering half-hearted apologies, their picked up their books and began to read again, clearly not interested but wanting to avoid the detention she would most certainly give them.

Santana couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Even when she was in the most accommodating of moods she still ruled with an iron fist. Making her way down to the front of the classroom, she calmly slipped behind her desk and sank back in her chair, pulling a handful of essays towards her. Despite all of her excitement of becoming someone's significant other, there was one thing that was worrying Santana. Sex. Yep. It may have been sordid to anyone else, considering her and Brittany had literally just started dating but when considering the matter, they _had_ been kind of seeing each other for quite some time now. Santana had been ready to take that step forward to intimacy for ages and ages but Brittany was nowhere near as confident. They kissed and they cuddled and they touched but it wasn't enough. Santana would hold in her desires for as long as she could but eventually she would want to go that extra mile. She wanted to feel Brittany's body thrusting into her hand, writhing against her tongue, sliding beneath her movements but did the innocent blonde want the same thing? She wasn't saying that she expected Brittany to sleep with her tonight or tomorrow or even the next day but she wanted reassurance that Brittany at least felt the same and would someday respond to her own feelings and to Santana's.

"Um...Miss Lopez?"

Santana looked up from the essay she was marking to find her entire class watching her.

"The bells just rang. Can we go?" One of her favourite students, Mia Yeoman queried.

"Oh, 'she chuckled and she glanced at her watch and was surprised to find that the lesson was indeed over, "yes. Go! Go, and remember to finish up those essays on the character of Elizabeth Bennet. No exceptions!"

The last student escaped just as Santana set her head down on the desk, breathing out a relieved sigh. A free period. It was exactly what she needed.

...GLEE.

Santana beeped the car horn twice as she pulled up outside of Brittany's house. She'd come there straight away from work, too excited to pass up on the opportunity of seeing her young blind companion.

Tapping away at the wheel impatiently, she lifted her gaze to the review mirror, fixing her hair and pouting her lips before realising idiotically that it didn't matter what she looked like when her girlfriend couldn't see her anyway.

A blur of blue caught the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to the side she found Brittany making her way towards the car, smiling bashfully as she used her cane to direct her. Hallie stood on the porch of the Pierce house and though Santana could not hear what she was saying she guessed she was directing her sister to the vehicle. She waved to the youngster who waved back in return before giving all her attention to the attractive blonde who opened the door with an enthusiastic, "hello!"

"Hello yourself." She laughed as Brittany went on to shut the door behind her and buckle herself in.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Santana chuckled, looking back and forth for traffic before pulling out of the driveway.

"I have a dance audition on Saturday." The look of eagerness on Brittany's face was priceless and all Santana wanted to do was pull over and make out in some quiet secluded area. It was definitely a cause for celebration.

"You're kidding? 'she cried out happily, "that's brilliant. What show?"

"It's not anything big, 'Brittany said shrugging her shoulders in an offhand manner, "a small production of Oklahoma but still, it's something, and there are salaries involved."

"You're gonna knock 'em dead Britt, 'Santana giggled, "I just know it, 'she paused for a moment, taking in what she had just been told, "wait, did you say on Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?" Brittany blinked, bewildered.

"Oh, it's nothing, 'Santana said shaking her head, "it's just that we were going to Rachel's barbeque together on Saturday."

Brittany's smile fell away and she suddenly looked devastated. It was obvious that she had forgotten about the barbeque. Santana didn't like the way her friends lip twisted into an anxious grimace and so she leant across and lightly patted her leg, "it's alright. We can spare you at the party."

"No, it doesn't matter, 'Brittany mumbled, sounding miserable, "there'll be plenty of opportunities for me to audition again."

"_What?_ You think I want you to pass up on going after your dream for the sake of a lousy barbeque?" Santana asked, astounded.

"Well...I...that's what I –"

"No, no, no, 'Santana said quickly, "what I _actually_ want you to do is go out there and give it all you got. Forget the barbeque; there'll be more parties to come. All you need to worry about is getting to that audition and dancing your heart out."

Brittany smiled, "thanks San."

"No problem, 'she replied, feeling as light as a feather that she had brought Brittany such joy with her reassurance, "besides, we can celebrate your impending victory on Friday when we go out."

"I'm really looking forward to it, 'Brittany said softly, "Hallie and I are going shopping on Thursday to buy a dress."

"You don't have to buy anything new." Santana exclaimed.

"I know, 'her girlfriend said with a chuckle, "but I want to. I want to look pretty for you."

"_Oh please,_ you're gorgeous in anything you wear, 'the Latina said, though she were secretly over the moon that Brittany wanted to look her best in order to impress her, "and if you start raising the stakes on the poll of looking good then that means I'll have to step it up a notch too, and comparing myself to you will get me nowhere."

"Ah, don't put yourself down, 'Brittany waved a finger at her reproachfully, "you're perfect in every single way, 'she reached across and pecked her swiftly on the cheek, "and beautiful too."

Santana flushed pink and felt her stomach stir in delight. It was quite breathtaking, to be in love.

...GLEE.

Quinn was certainly surprised to see them that afternoon. The smile that brightened her face when they strolled into her room was enough to put even the glowing sun outside to shame. Brittany was instantly at her side, slipping their fingers together and squeezing her hand comfortingly, letting her know that she was thinking of her and that she cared. Santana couldn't help but look on with a great surge of affection for Brittany was truly a perfectionist in the act of compassion. She just _knew_ how to make everything better.

"I'm glad you stopped by, 'the young woman said genuinely. Quinn still looked tired but it was clear that the bed rest had helped her condition, for her cheeks were alive with colour and she didn't seem so sickly, "their releasing me tomorrow. I get to go home."

"That's great, 'Santana said nodding, "I'll bet Puck is happy."

"Definitely. We've kind of missed each other. I hate sleeping in this hospital bed and he hates sleeping back at the house on his own." Quinn chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked her gently.

"Good, 'she nodded, "and better now you're both here. It's been so quiet today. Noah is at work because we still need to make ends meet and Tina has been the only one to visit. I understand that everyone's gotta get on with their lives but still, I hate being on my own."

"Well I hope you're going to join me at Rachel's birthday barbeque on Saturday, 'Santana said, smirking, "did Puck mention it to you?"

"Yeah, 'Quinn replied. She motioned to the glass of water at her side, "will you pass it please? 'Santana did as she was told, handing it over to the blonde who gulped it down with a thirst that was insatiable. Wiping her mouth, she continued, "I'm sure we'll be able to come, so long as I can get to a deck chair to put my feet up. I'm still prescribed bed rest you know?"

"I'll bring a deck chair with me so long as you tag along, 'Santana teased, "if I have to spend an entire day with Rachel babbling on about vegans and musicals and Barbara Streisand I'll kill myself!"

"You and me both." Quinn snorted.

"Oh come on guys, Rachel isn't that bad, 'Brittany said defensively, "she's actually quite sweet in an over-ambitious sort of way."

Santana and Quinn looked at one another, sceptical and the blonde seemed to sense this for she sighed indignantly and sank back in her chair, huffing and folding her arms over her chest.

Santana cooed softly, "don't be mad Britt." She leant across and nuzzled her nose into Brittany's neck before setting a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"That's right, 'Quinn chirped, clapping, "you're dating now. Noah told me this morning."

"Are you happy for us?" Santana asked, taking hold of Brittany's hand.

"In the words of my wonderful husband, 'Quinn said flashing them a toothy grin, "_hell yeah!_ 'the women chuckled, "it's about time you two got together. I'm surprised it's taken even this long."

"Well we were sort of dating before, 'Brittany exclaimed proudly, "but you're right, it was about time we made it official."

"And when is the first date? I'll want to know all the details." Quinn queried, eyeing them curiously.

"Friday." The pair answered in unison.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure what we're going to do yet, 'Santana said, glancing across at Brittany, "but don't worry, I'll let you know."

"Good, 'Quinn nodded, satisfied. She lifted herself up and out of bed, looking sore as she shuffled across the floor, "would you excuse me for a moment? 'she winced, 'bathroom break."

She looked unsteady on her feet and Santana contemplated getting up and escorting her to the bathroom but she figured it would annoy the blonde rather than please her. She walked so slowly that the anxious Latina couldn't help but think that maybe she were taking her time, worried that she may hurt the baby if she over-did things. No wonder Puck had constantly been on edge since her arrival in hospital. She looked so fragile.

"She's not doing so well, is she?" Brittany's voice broke the silence.

"I think she likes to pretend she's better than what she is." Santana replied and only when Quinn rounded the corner did she allow herself to turn her full attention to the woman beside her.

"But she will get better won't she?" Brittany's inquired, eyes beseeching.

"I'm not sure, 'the brunette shook her head. She stood and made her way over to the bedside cabinet, reaching for the jug of water and pouring herself a glass. She sipped once, twice and then a third time before saying, "but Quinn is brave and she wants her baby _so badly_ that she'll risk everything to in order to have it."

Brittany smiled though it wasn't all that comfortable, "I don't suppose Puck is too happy about it all."

"I don't actually know what he really thinks, 'she sat down on the bed, looking at the shine of her shoes, feeling restless, "I guess he wants her to be happy so he'll give her anything she wants. It'll break his heart if anything was to happen to her but he has faith that she'll be strong enough to fight this condition."

"Call me negative, 'Brittany bit down hard on her bottom lip, "but Quinn doesn't _feel or seem_ all that strong right now."

The conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when the pregnant blonde padded back into the room, her face suddenly drawn of all its life again, as though the short walk had drained her of her energy. She walked around the bed and sat down in the arm chair that was placed by the open window, looking out with interest to the streets of Lima below.

"Maybe you should lie back down for a while Quinn, 'Santana suggested, "you look a little tired."

"Nah, I just wanna sit here for a while, 'came the reply, "I need some air."

"Are you feeling alright? Do you want us to call a nurse?" Brittany was already standing but Quinn stopped her with a quick _no_ and a _thank you._

Though neither woman was convinced that Quinn was feeling well, they let it slide. The next half an hour passed with brief titters of conversation and they only left when they knew the patient was fast asleep in her chair. Before they went, Santana brushed a gentle kiss to her friend's forehead and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face. Quinn didn't stir and for this, she was grateful.

...GLEE.

They ran into Puck as they left the hospital ward. Well, technically Brittany _walked_ into him. Still dressed in his mechanical wear, he looked worn out as though caring for his pregnant wife whilst maintaining a stable job was taking its toll on his burly form.

His first reaction upon colliding with Brittany was to shout but as soon as he recognised the women his face brightened and he threw his arms around Santana, drawing her in for a well-needed hug.

"Alright you big butt-head, 'the Latina said, wriggling out of his hold, "get off."

"Aww, ain't you happy to see me?" Puck teased, pulling back and jabbing her in the ribs playfully, enjoying the way she jumped away from him.

"I'd be happier if you kept your fucking hands to yourself." She snarled, though her tone was softened by the smile that graced her tanned features.

"Fine, 'he said, shrugging nonchalantly, "but you don't know what you're missing." Reaching up and scratching the back of his head nervously, he asked, "how's my Quinn doing?"

"She looks tired more than anything, 'Santana told him, "but other than that, she's in good spirits."

"Do you know their discharging her tomorrow?"

"Yeah and it's about time too. She's sleeping in the armchair now. She dropped off not long before we left." The brunette exclaimed gently.

"I'll be sure to move her, 'Puck said nodding, "put her back in bed where she'll be more comfortable."

"We wanted to get a nurse but Quinn wouldn't let us." Brittany said, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, shifting her weight back and forth.

When Puck looked at them questionably, Santana said, "she looked a little poorly when she returned from the bathroom."

"Thanks, 'he sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets, "I'll get the nurse to check her over when I go up."

"Will you need help with anything tomorrow? I can get some groceries in or something? Clean the house?" Santana didn't offer to help all that often, but she felt as though it were her duty, considering their predicament.

"We'll be fine, but thanks anyway, 'Puck said. He cocked his thumb over his shoulder, already stepping back, "I'd best be off then. See how she's doing."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow when you get home." Santana nodded.

"Yes ma'am, 'he saluted, "good to see you again Brittany."

"Good to see you again too, 'Brittany said pleasantly and her smile grew wicked, "or should I say, it's good _not to see_ you again."

Santana laughed. Grabbing her hand, she tugged her out the door, calling out a quick goodbye to Puck who was chuckling as he walked down the busy ward, his intentions clear.

...GLEE.

"Here you go, home sweet home!" Santana said triumphantly as she pulled up outside of Brittany's house.

The daylight was fading over the streets of Lima and the evening was drawing in fast. The blonde looked breath-taking in the golden glow of the sun and when she turned to look at Santana her eyes were glimmering with an affection that was astonishing and oh so convivial.

"I probably won't see you again until Friday, 'she said softly and sadly, "I'm going to spend the next few days working on my dancing. I need to be prepared for the audition."

"A few days apart, 'Santana murmured, "it'll be like hell."

Brittany giggled and leant forward, "but just imagine how good it'll feel when we're together again huh?" She captured the Latina's lips in a kiss.

"You will message me and let me know how the audition goes on Saturday, won't you?" Santana asked, pulling back.

"Yes, of course." Brittany said.

"And you'll come over to my house in the evening to celebrate?"

"I have to pass the audition first San." Brittany told her, sounding amused.

"You will, 'Santana said, running her hand along the length of Brittany's thigh and relishing the appreciative moan that escaped the blonde's mouth, "please, 'she begged, "say you'll come over? Spend the night."

Brittany suddenly looked very nervous and Santana couldn't really blame her. She didn't mean it in a sexual way but it was easy to assume that this was what she meant.

Ever so reassuringly, she said, "We can cuddle up on the sofa, watch movies and pig out on junk food until we're sick." _There. Nothing sexually-implied in that! _

Smiling, Brittany nodded, "I'd love to." She reached for Santana again and was rewarded with an eager response, lips searching for one another, brushing and touching, gentle in every way.

"So I'll see you Friday then?" Santana asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes." Brittany sighed happily.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00pm." The Latina informed her.

Brittany's lips were on hers again, like she couldn't get enough, "okay." She muttered breathlessly before pulling away reluctantly, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Santana watched as Brittany made her way towards her garden gate, the wind whipping through her long blonde hair and the sun beating down hard on her milky shoulder blades. She stopped and turned to wave, her smile so infectiously bright that the young English teacher almost melted with the pleasure of it all.

She couldn't help but hope that the days would go by at a swift pace. Friday was a long way away and she wasn't sure how long her heart could take the separation from the woman she loved.

**Nearly 11 pages. This chapter seems quite short in comparison to some of my others and I must say, I was kind of disappointed with the way it turned out. It felt more like a filler chapter than anything. Oh and sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I tried looking for them but sometimes it's difficult to see them. **

**Don't worry too much about the days that lead up to Santana and Brittany's date. They'll be non-existent. The next chapter you can expect will be exactly that. **_**The date!**_

**So, what did you think? Should Santana really be worried about being intimate with Brittany and what about Quinn and Puck's storyline? Am I portraying it well? Review. I love them! **


	22. First Date

**Hey everybody. I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I've had a rough few weeks and many family problems that just wouldn't let me get to work on this chapter. I've hated leaving you all hanging for so long but I promise you that it won't happen like that again. The next update will be quick! I promise.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. 630 reviews! I'm gobsmacked and honoured. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you'll all still be reading now. Xx **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. This story is but sadly, I don't even own the characters. Except Hallie. She **_**is**_** mine! **

**Chapter 21 – First Date**

The next few days breezed by easily much to Santana's joy but it still didn't stop her from missing the proximity she shared with Brittany. Their separation had been almost close to torture, for the young Latina believed the first few weeks of a new relationship were supposed to be plagued with embarrassing lovey-dovey displays of affection and the voracious need to always be together.

Now that it was Friday she didn't quite know what to do with herself. The notion that she and Brittany would experience their first _official _date tonight left her insides trembling with unease and exhilaration beyond even her own comprehension. She was more than ready to prove that she could be a good girlfriend and an excellent date but it would help if she could actually _feel_ her legs in the process. Why did she feel so sick to the stomach? What was she so afraid of?

She was sitting at the back of the auditorium while all these thoughts went through her mangled mind. The ever-so-ancient Principal Figgin's had called some emergency assembly to discuss the importance of genital herpes or zits or something uninteresting and pointless.

With her fellow teacher's she sat, each of them trying to amuse themselves in different ways, some texting on their phones, others reading but all in all, just simply not paying attention. Only goody-goody Rachel appeared to be listening to what Figgin's was saying, nodding every now and then in agreement with his monotonous chatter.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ to be normal and not hang on his every word?" Santana hissed spitefully into her ear.

"What he say's applies to us too." Berry said in a sanctimonious voice.

"I don't know about you, but the bad acne years have passed for me and I'm way too careful and smart to pick up sexually transmitted diseases." She snorted as she eyed up Rachel's woolly red jumper, matching plaid skirt and long white socks, "and you're lying if you try and tell me you're not a virgin. Especially when dressed like _that!_"

Rachel blushed and muttered something incoherently under her breath and Santana was too amused by her own wit to challenge her to argue back. She couldn't, however, ignore the way Rachel's gaze shifted down their row to where Finn was slouched in his seat, head hung back, snoring like a bear deep in hibernation.

"Speaking of virginal losers, 'Santana muttered, "how are things going between you and him?"

The Glee teacher looked affronted, "I have no idea what you are talking about Santana."

"Sure you do, 'the Latina bumped their shoulders together, all nastiness fading away as quickly as it had arisen, "I know you like him."

"Shh! 'Rachel hissed, flapping her hands in agitation, "people will hear you."

"So what? Everyone knows about your Finn-obsession." She said, glaring.

Berry opened her mouth to say something and then appeared to think better as she closed it again. Santana felt like crying with laughter but she contained herself, turning to face Principal Figgin's who had entered into a new subject of _Lord only knows what?_

Rachel broke the silence, "Do you think Finn knows?" She whispered.

Santana chuckled and nodded, "yes."

"Oh God, 'Rachel buried her face in her hands dramatically, "oh no!"

"Hey, calm down, 'Santana said, turning in her seat to look at the hobbit better, "it's nothing to get worked up about."

"But I invited him to my barbeque. If he knows then –"

"This could be the perfect opportunity to get him where you want him." Santana cut over her.

Confused, Rachel looked up, shaking her head, "meaning?"

"Meaning you should invite him to your party as your date!" She said, frustrated that Berry couldn't at least keep up.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm a high maintenance girl that demands a lot of attention. I've yet to find a man who is able to deal with my needs whilst offering love and stability."

"Yeah well Finn is dumb enough to be that guy." Santana said sarcastically.

Rachel sighed and leant forward to gaze up at the object of her affections, still dead to the world as he dreamt on.

"What would I say? How would I ask him? I mean, I've already _asked_ him. Now you want me to ask him as a _date_." She queried.

"That's your problem, not mine, 'Santana retorted. She nibbled absent-mindedly on her fingernails, bored out of her mind. When she caught the twitch of Rachel's frown, she sighed, rolled her eyes and added, "you could start with a blueberry muffin and a coffee during the lunch period?"

Rachel nodded thoughtfully, "Does Finn even like muffins?"

"What's Finn got to do with it? 'Santana laughed, winking, "I meant for me!"

...GLEE.

Santana was busy as soon as she arrived home. Setting her things aside, she kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs, immediately going into the bathroom to turn the shower on. It was only 4:00pm so she had plenty of time to get ready for the evening but the fretful Latina felt as though the clock was working against her and the hours would slip by faster than she anticipated.

Deciding to leave the water run for a moment or two, she headed through into the bedroom and opened her wardrobe. A million different ideas flew her way. What constituted as a 'suitable' first date outfit? Something slimming that would hug her curves? Something innocently loose? Sexy or sweet? Daring or reserved? There were so many looks to choose from and so little time to choose them in.

Setting her favourite heels to the right, Santana sighed impatiently. Why did she have to worry? She'd spent so much time with Brittany lately that there was no need. She couldn't help but want everything to be perfect but was it worth getting all worked up about?

Knowing the shower would help to compose her, Santana closed her wardrobe doors and wandered back into the bathroom. As she slid out of her clothes she couldn't help but wonder where tonight would lead. Would she be able to keep Brittany if things all went wrong? Why did she keep _assuming_ things would go wrong? Mentally scolding herself, she threw open the shower door and stepped under the steaming hot water, allowing it to refresh her thoughts and draw the negative energy away.

...GLEE.

Santana pulled up outside of Brittany's house at exactly 7:00pm. She was rather pleased with her punctuality for what could be a better start to a potentially amazing date. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she opened the car door and stepped outside, feeling the gentle breeze of the night whispering around her encouragingly.

She brushed out the invisible wrinkles in her clothes and inspected herself once more. She was more than pleased with her choice of outfit, though granted it did take over an hour to pick out. She wore a very skinny pair of jeans that clung possessively to her fantastic legs and her favourite grey boots with heels that supported her height, making her just that little bit taller. Her grey and baby pink strapless top was the best of everything. Low cut, (but not too much) it exposed just enough cleavage to push the boundaries of her sultry, temptress character!

It was her hair she had fussed most over. She'd tried all styles but eventually relented to fixing it with a pair of strengtheners so it hung loose and fine down her shoulders with her side fridge clipped back out of her face. Overall, the Latina believed she had done well with herself and was ready to kick the evening off to a positive start.

Reaching the front door of her girlfriend's house, she lifted her hand to knock, but before she even touched the solid surface it swung open abruptly. The youngest Pierce stood in front of her, leaning against the frame with an amused, slightly enthusiastic expression etched into her pale pretty face.

"Well look at you, 'she whistled almost flirtatiously, "if I wasn't so sure I was straight I'd date you myself."

Santana blushed and chose to ignore the flattering comment, "is she ready?"

"Almost. Do you wanna come inside?"

"No thanks. I can just wait here if she's only going to be a couple of minutes." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fair enough, 'Hallie said nonchalantly. She paused as though considering something, before continuing, "I haven't seen Brittany this excited in a long time. She's actually annoyed the hell out of my mom and me all week just talking about you."

Santana's senses perked up at the mention of Mrs Pierce.

"Has she told your mother about us?" She asked. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. Mrs Pierce would definitely disapprove.

"Not yet, 'the youngster replied, "but don't worry, she will. Brittany told her you're going out tonight as a "friendship" thing, 'she air quoted, "but I'm not entirely convinced that she believes it."

Santana frowned, "she suspects?"

"I think so," Hallie nodded, "but who cares right? She can't do anything about it."

Santana chuckled. She still thought Brittany's little sister was the coolest kid to grace the planet. The evidence spoke for itself this evening.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you?" A coy voice said from behind Hallie.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat as she glanced over the teens shoulder. There in the glowing canopy of the passageway was Brittany, smiling in a way that deemed she was very pleased with herself. She was lovely indeed. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and fixed to the side, lavishing over her shoulder in pretty blonde ringlets. The curves of her body looked sensual and almost too good to be true in the little black dress she wore, matching perfectly with her white shrug that twinkled delicately in the light. She was taller than Santana again, (the Latina had so hoped she could've made a difference with her boots) for the shiny black heels she wore accentuated her height as well as completing the perfection that was her outfit. Santana could hardly believe her luck when she stared into the deep blue eyes that searched helplessly for her. This incomparable piece of sunlight was hers and only hers! It astounded her. It thrilled her.

"Wow Britt, 'Hallie said, sounding just as shocked as Santana felt, "you look fantastic."

"Thanks." Brittany said.

"I...I...are you ready to go?" Santana asked. She couldn't voice how much she loved the women standing opposite her. Words couldn't even describe how she felt.

Brittany strolled over to where the pair of them stood and stooped to press a kiss to her sister's forehead, "don't wait up, okay?"

Hallie smiled and nodded, beckoning them out with a wave of her hand. Santana stepped forward and slipped her arm around Brittany's waist. The blonde stepped over the threshold onto the porch diffidently, needing some sort of encouragement it seemed. When the door slid shut behind them, Santana chose her moment. Leaning across, she peppered two or three kisses along Brittany's cheek, hoping she could somehow convey how good it was, to be with her.

"You look _so_ beautiful." She whispered.

Brittany giggled and blushed, "thank you, 'she replied. She hesitated and reached out, slipping her fingers over Santana's body, moulding her hands into every contour. The Latina's heart was suddenly jolting with pleasure and it took all of her restraint to not tackle Brittany to the ground and rip her clothes off. The blonde sensed the affect she had over her girlfriend, for a moment later she stepped back, and said ever so gently, "you look beautiful too. I can feel it."

...GLEE.

A swift breeze gushed through the open window of the car, pushing away Santana's need to gag on the lump in her throat. The butterflies that raged in her stomach were a clear sign of anxiety but this almost felt like an understatement when combined with her clammy hands and thumping heartbeat.

Brittany seemed to be completely oblivious to her girlfriend's worries. She sat beside Santana, singing quietly under her breath to the random song that buzzed through the radio. The sound of her voice was a great comfort to the Latina; it eased her, kept her level-headed and reminded her of why she was doing this in the first place. In her own defence, how could she _not_ be nervous? Brittany was gorgeous, fun to be around, and in her own little way, intelligent. Why wouldn't she want to impress her? Keep her? Anyone with _sense_ would be petrified by the outcome of tonight and what it would mean for their future happiness! Santana knew she just had to keep calm. Brittany was already hers. There was no need to get so worked up.

As though she could hear her thoughts and was trying to comfort her, Brittany shifted across and leant against Santana, nestling her nose into the Latina's neck, breathing a deep sigh of contentment. Santana could feel the slow beating of Brittany's heart against her arm and wondered nervously whether her own pounding chest instrument was as loud, especially with Brittany's enhanced hearing. No, she thought, taking in her companions relaxed form; she looks too peaceful, as though sleeping.

...GLEE.

With crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, fine art that layered each wall, antiques that littered every corner and a name that wasn't pronounceable, the restaurant was deemed quaint yet sophisticated in Santana's eyes. Brittany seemed to understand that they were somewhere special. She was latched onto Santana's arm as though frightened to leave go. Her gaze shifted here and there, sightless and timid but whenever Santana squeezed her hand, she smiled, as though reassured that she was not alone.

After stating they had a reservation, the women were led to a small secluded area to the far end of the restaurant. Santana was more than satisfied with the arrangement as she pulled back Brittany's chair, trying to play the part of the _'gentlemen.' _They were offered just enough intimacy here to be themselves, to be with each other but at the same time, they weren't completely segregated from the many other couples that were sharing in their company.

"This place feels like it's gonna be really expensive, 'Brittany said, fidgeting nervously as Santana set herself down opposite, brushing the invisible creases out of her clothes, "I'll be more than happy to split the bill."

"Don't be silly, 'Santana chuckled. It was utterly adorable the way that Brittany wanted to care for her needs just as much as she wanted to care for Brittany's, "I asked _you_ out so in all fairness it's _me_ who should fit the bill."

The blonde's voice was soft and complacent, "you're sweet, you know that?"

"When I want to be." Santana replied, smirking.

The conversation was halted when a waiter approached the table, holding in his hands a bottle of red wine. He uncorked it slowly and bowed to each of them as he poured the crimson liquid into their glasses.

"As you requested miss. I hope you'll have an enjoyable evening, 'he exclaimed. He set the bottle aside and handed them a menu, "I'll return shortly to receive your orders."

"Thank you." Both Santana and Brittany said as he left them in peace.

Brittany felt around on the table for her wine, smiling triumphantly when she found it. She seemed to be considering Santana from over the rim of her glass. Taking a casual sip, she said, "I was under the impression that people weren't allowed to drink and drive."

"Right you are Britt, 'Santana replied, reaching for her own glass and toasting the blonde, "I'm actually going to leave the car in the restaurant parking lot for the night. I thought we could walk home. It's such a nice evening."

Brittany nodded in agreement, "I'd like that." She said.

They tapped glasses, giggling like children. The smile they shared was something like a secret. A promise of things to progress as the night flew on.

...GLEE.

They were waiting for their meals to arrive, a sea bass fillet in lemon sauce and tagliatelle carbonara with a side order of mini breadsticks. Despite her increasing hunger, Santana had other things to worry about. Even though she'd done it many times before, she was trying to buck up the courage to take hold of Brittany's hand. It was set on the table just in front of her in a way that almost felt as though Brittany wanted it to be taken. Then again, the anxious Latina couldn't be all that sure.

She didn't really want to push things too far but surely linking their fingers, innocently brushing skin against skin was nothing? In simple terms, Santana wanted to show everyone that the most beautiful woman in the room belonged to her and her only.

She hadn't realised Brittany was talking until the blonde laughed and spoke with a slightly raised voice. Blinking in confusion, she turned her attention back to her date, shaking her head, "sorry _querida_, what did you say?"

"I was inquiring about Quinn. How is she?" Brittany asked.

"Better I think, 'Santana answered, "she was discharged today and believe me, Puck couldn't have been happier."

"Are you sure the Doctors were right to release her? She wasn't so good the last time we visited." Brittany said, her face contorted with concern.

Santana reached for the wine bottle, topping up her glass, hoping the extra dose of alcohol would cure her nerves long enough to take her friends hand, "I trust their judgement and I know Puck will take her back if anything changes."

"Okay, 'Brittany said. She leant forward, placated and grinned animatedly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Santana sat up in her chair straighter. What kind of surprise?

"Yep, 'Brittany nodded, "but you can't have it now. It's back at my house so you'll just have to wait."

"Do I get some sort of hint as to what it may be?" Now would be the perfect opportunity to take Brittany's hand. It was right there. For the taking!

Brittany shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip in a coy manner, "absolutely not." She whispered.

Santana was just about to reach across when the waiter returned. With another bow, he set their meals in front of them and asked if there was anything else he could do. When they answered with a no and a thank you, he left them to enjoy their meal in peace.

"I tried cooking once, 'Brittany said as she cut into her fillet of sea bass, "but it didn't go so well."

"Was this before the accident or after?" Santana queried curiously for could Brittany's inability to see have affected her capability to cook?

"After, 'Brittany chuckled, "my Mom doesn't let me near the oven if she can help it. I don't blame her really."

"I'm sure you're a great cook Britt." Santana said.

"No, I'm honestly not, 'the blonde said, shaking her head, "but thanks for the unnecessary compliment anyhow."

They ate in silence for a little while. The clinking sound of the cutlery was all that could be heard. Santana liked the quiet. It gave her time to consider, understanding that the date was going well, better in fact, than she had expected. Brittany seemed to be deep in thought too. Her brow was furrowed as she chewed politely, her eyes flickering over the table but sadly seeing nothing.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Santana asked gently.

"I'm just thinking about my audition tomorrow." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Care to share?"

"It's not anything to concern yourself with, 'Brittany told her. She took a deep drink of her wine, "I'm just worried about the outcome. There'll probably be plenty of brilliant dancers there tomorrow. I mean, how could I possibly compete?"

Santana sighed, shaking her head, "don't be so quick to put yourself down _querida."_

"I can't help it. I've worked so hard these last couple of days, preparing my audition piece and all. I just don't want to mess it up."Brittany said, her voice strained.

"You won't mess up. I have so much faith in your abilities."Santana exclaimed and she surprised herself in knowing that she'd never spoken anything more truthfully.

"I hope you're right."

The Latina swallowed the mouthful of pasta she had been eating, "you are an amazing dancer and if those producers can't see it then their fools." She whispered.

Brittany smiled and took another drink, "you're always trying to sweet talk me aren't you?"

Santana chuckled, "of course. How would I get anything _sweet_ back in return if I didn't?"

The blonde didn't answer though there was something in her gaze that suggested she liked the answer. Santana didn't have to fret about taking her companions hand for mere seconds later their fingers were joined together across the table. She didn't even make the move.

...GLEE.

An hour and a half passed and with it Santana and Brittany finished their wine and helped themselves to dessert. Set in the middle of the table was a large slice of chocolate cheesecake and a creamy dollop of vanilla ice-cream, something they had agreed to share because both were too stuffed to have one each.

Everything was going so well! Santana didn't even know why she was so worried. Brittany had laughed at all her jokes, responded when she flirted, teased and enthused and all around enjoyed the attention that the Latina offered her.

"Can I ask you a personal question? 'the blonde scooped up a forkful of cheesecake and reached across, holding it out expectantly. Santana leant across and took the mouthful, moaning as the delicious texture of the sweet slipped down her throat, "it maybe a little too much for a first date."

"Ask away, 'Santana said, "there's no point in beating around the bush."

Brittany looked nervous. Licking her lips, she said quietly, "when did you really understand that you were...you know...gay?"

Santana laughed under her breath and sat back comfortably in her chair. She knew this conversation would arise sooner or later.

With a satisfied sigh, she shrugged, "I guess I always knew. It's not something that you can just grow into. When I was a little girl I'd sit and watch the tv soaps with my mother. I didn't ever understand what was going on but I remember always looking to the women instead of the men. 'she watched the frown form on Brittany's fine face, "at first I thought I was merely admiring them. I thought perhaps I just adored them enough to want to look like them but –"

"It wasn't true, 'Brittany mumbled. She set her fork down on the table and nodded knowingly, "you were attracted to them."

"Yes, 'Santana answered, "I crushed on them. Not the men, not the boys, not any male at any time. Just women, 'she took a sip of her wine, "but of course, I didn't understand my feelings until I was at least thirteen years old and I didn't accept it until I was fifteen."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, 'the Latina said as she thought back to those awkward childhood days when nothing and everything made sense, "I was frightened. I was terrified of being rejected by everyone I had ever cared about. I didn't know what my parents would think or my friends. I thought of myself as quite the freak – going against the true nature of things."

"But that's wrong San, 'Brittany said imploringly, "being exactly who you are is the most natural thing in the world!"

"I know that now, 'Santana said smiling softly, "but at the time I was still a child, trying to come to terms with myself."

"And your parents support you?"

"Yes."

"And your friends."

"Absolutely."

"Then you really had nothing to worry about." Brittany exclaimed.

"At the time it felt like my world was caving in, 'Santana looked down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap, "I only wish I knew then what I know now."

"Would you do it over? If you had the chance?" The young dancer asked.

"No, 'Santana replied honestly, "I would still be too scared. Besides, I had a nice enough boyfriend back then."

"You did?" Brittany sounded surprised, "what was he like?"

"Sweet, 'Santana told her quietly. She set her elbows on the table and leant forward, resting her chin on her palms, "his name was Tom and he was quite handsome. I liked him for that I guess. He had feminine eyes, deep and bright blue, and the softest skin you can imagine. He was always trying to please me, 'she chuckled, "I spent much of my time with him. We were together for the majority of my high school years."

"Did you love him?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana considered this. Had she loved him? He had been good to her, always buying her gifts, always telling her how pretty she was and never pushing her to do anything she didn't want to do. She'd always liked him and amongst all the idiots of her year group in school, he had stood out, bookish and thoughtful. She supposed that she did love him.

"In my own little way, 'She finally admitted, nodding, "but not as I should've. I loved him like...like a brother."

"I'm sure he loved you too San. Very much so."

Brittany stood and walked around to where Santana sat. She knelt down and brushed her hand against her friend's thigh, comforting and doting. She leant up and pressed her lips to Santana's, brushing once and then twice before succumbing immediately, moulding their mouths together as they kissed, gentle and passionate.

Pulling away, Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's, optimistic again, "You should know that I don't plan on letting you go anytime." She promised, her voice hushed.

Brittany grinned, "the feeling's mutual," she mumbled and then she kissed her again.

...GLEE.

After paying the bill and commending the restaurant on its excellent service, Santana and Brittany began a slow and leisurely walk home. It was a warm night with not a cloud in the sky and the stars shining like diamonds. The women walked with their hands linked together, swinging them back and forth as they talked about this and that, both full from the meal and slightly tipsy from the alcohol.

"Dance for me!" Santana demanded cheerfully as Brittany spun away from her gracefully.

"You've already seen me dance, 'Brittany snorted, shaking her hips suggestively, "how about you show me one of your hidden talents!"

"Like what?" Santana cried incredulously.

"I don't know, 'the blonde said, "anything, 'she stopped spinning and faced Santana, stepping backwards, "sing for me."

Santana opened her mouth to say something but realised her words had died in her throat. She made a load of garbled noises and felt foolish so promptly shut her mouth again.

"Come on Santana, 'Brittany pleaded, "sing. I know you can." She batted her eyelashes, resembling a puppy dog that'd been refused a treat.

Shuffling her feet unobtrusively, Santana shook her head, "how would you know I can sing?"

"I just do, 'Brittany said in a sing-song voice, "come on. Sing for me. _Please._"

Santana sighed and smiled, "you're not going to leave it drop are you?"

"Nope!" Brittany shook her head quickly.

"And if I sing, even just a _little_, you'll drop it."

"Cross my heart!" Brittany said, dragging her finger over her chest.

"Okay, 'Santana said. She stepped forward and snaked her arms around Brittany's waist, tugging her close until their bodies were pressed tight collectively. She felt the blonde go still in her hold and saw the laughter fall from her face, turning serious as she licked her lips timidly. When Santana knew she had her full attention she leant forward and gently began to sing, her mouth brushing her companions ear, "_when the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case,_ 'her voice was soft and tantalizing, slightly husky too, "I _could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._"

She felt the butterfly brush of Brittany's lips on her neck and held back the desire to drag her into some nearby bushes, "_when the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears,_ 'it had been a long time since Santana had really truly sung and now, in this moment with Brittany, it felt right, "_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love." _

Leaving the song to die away, the couple stood under the polished moonlight. Curling into each other, they nuzzled noses, breathing one another in deeply, giggling breathlessly, lips so close to touching.

"I could listen to you sing forever." Brittany whispered, caressing the back of her girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you, 'Santana chuckled. She captured Brittany's lips, begging for entrance which the blonde granted immediately. Their tongues wrapped around each other hungrily, moaning and eliciting pleasure that was boundless and breath-taking, "but I'm sure you're just being biased." She added as she pulled back.

Brittany smacked her light-heartedly, "no I'm not, 'in her eyes shone the light of worship, "you're amazing Santana!"

The Latina didn't think she could've loved Brittany anymore than she did then. She wrapped her finger around one of the blonde locks and kissed it lightly, devoted in her care. Brittany purred like a kitten and snuggled closer than seemed conceivably possible. There under the moonlight and the stars, beneath the quilted heavens and surrounded by the whistling wind and towering trees, they were just two women. Searching for one another! Adoring the other and trying hard to understand the complexity of what they felt when they were together.

...GLEE.

They found a small playground not too far away from Brittany's house, empty of all life because it was so late. How miserable it was, the shining apparatus, the colours that looked surprisingly colourless, the litter scattered here and there, flapping and swooping against the vicious wind, the rotting benches, tinged with graffiti that spoke of vulgarities that even the filthiest of minds would find abhorring.

Santana had never really thought to wander through the gates, for what was the use of such a place to a grown woman? That being said, it surprised her when Brittany (after she explained where they were) suddenly darted past, jumping up and down like an over-enthusiastic child and throwing open the gates to let herself in. Using her hands, she wandered around impatiently until she found the swings, grabbing the great thick chains of the play-thing and setting herself down onto the small seat. She immediately kicked up her legs and pushed her body back and forth, letting her weight drive the contraption higher and higher and impossibly higher.

Santana looked on in utter bewilderment, glued to the spot it seemed, as she watched her companion scream and whoop her joy, more like a reckless teenager than a twenty five year old woman.

"What are you waiting for? 'she called out, giggling and motioning with her head to the swing at her side, "there's one more space."

The uneasy brunette hesitated. It had been a long time since she had been on a swing and she felt silly to even consider doing it now.

"Come on, 'Brittany cried out, "play with me!"

The dancer looked so endearing that what could Santana do but make her way over, albeit more enthusiastically than she would allow herself to admit. She set herself down on the swing next to Brittany and kicked up off her heels, suddenly feeling as though she could fly to outer space and never return.

"I've always loved the playground, 'Brittany flung her head back, cheeks flushed, "its where all the hopping snails live."

Santana wanted to ask what in the world Brittany was talking about but couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

"Do you see any San?" She turned to look at the Latina, eyes twinkling bold and hopeful.

"I reckon there's one behind the tree to our right." Santana lied and it was worth it to hear the other woman laugh, thrilled.

Brittany dug her shoes forward, bringing the swing to a firm stop. She looked happy, as though the night couldn't get any better. Santana felt happy too and somewhat smug. She knew that Brittany had enjoyed herself and it left her with the sensation that she could do anything, that pleasing Brittany would be nothing from now on.

"Okay, this is what's gonna go down, 'the dancer announced, "we're gonna swing as high as we can and then jump. The person who goes the furthest wins!"

"What's the prize?" Santana queried.

"The best prize of all, 'Brittany said, her voice layered teasingly, "a kiss."

Santana gripped hold of the chains of her swing, preparing herself, "how can I say no to a kiss huh?"

"Okay, 'Brittany giggled, "on the count of three. One, two, _three!_"

They both kicked at the ground, pushing themselves forward, using their bodies to strive to the highest of heights. Giggling like crazy people, Santana shouted, "jump," and with that they leapt into the air, before tumbling down to the ground below.

Looking up and aching from the fall, Santana lifted herself from the land, stretching. She beamed proudly to see that she were a few mere inches away from Brittany and therefore, the obvious winner! She crawled over to where the blonde lay and straddled her, holding her hands up and over her head. Brittany chuckled at the contact and tried to push herself up.

"Hey, no trying to escape missy, 'Santana scolded her, forcing her back down, "I, the rightful winner am expecting my prize."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "well, if you must." She murmured serenely and she leant up and brushed her lips to Santana's, soft and tender.

"Hmm, I think I could really get used to all this kissing." Santana moaned, shutting her eyes tight, savouring the taste of the blonde.

Brittany didn't answer but in honesty, it wasn't required. Instead she pulled Santana down on top of her completely. She rested her head on her shoulder as though she never intended to let her go.

...GLEE.

"So here we are." Santana said, gesturing to the closed front door of Brittany's house and feeling a numbness overcome her to think of the separation that was to come now that the night was over.

"I had such a good time, 'Brittany said, fiddling timidly with her hands, "thank you. I needed this. I needed to take my mind off tomorrow."

"You'll be fantastic, 'Santana swept aside a strand of the young woman's hair, "I know you'll blow them away."

Brittany smiled, "will you come inside? I still haven't given you your surprise."

"I don't think your Mom will be too impressed if she finds me in your room." Santana said, cringing at the thought of the wrath of Mrs Pierce.

"She doesn't have to know, 'Brittany said, "you could sneak in through the window."

"I don't know Britt, 'the brunette said awkwardly, "I don't –"

"Please. I want you to stay. I don't want to be on my own tonight."

Santana sighed but knew she could deny Brittany nothing.

"Fine. Just go in and I'll wait out here for a few minutes and then make my way through the window. That way, it looks like you've just gone to bed and no one will come and check on you." Santana ordered.

"Got it!" Brittany saluted her.

She leant across and pecked Santana softly on the cheek before opening the front door and letting herself into the house. She bashfully waved to Santana before she shut it behind her, leaving the English teacher out under the warm protection of the porch.

Glancing at her watch, the Latina deliberated how long she should wait. She couldn't believe Brittany had talked her into staying the night. She supposed her girl just needed comfort. Tomorrow was a big day for Brittany and the least that Santana could do was show her she was not alone.

Deciding she had waited long enough, she walked around to the side of the house and opened Brittany's bedroom window. She hopped inside, stumbling and nearly falling into the arm chair with a loud oomph!

"I didn't see you fall, 'Brittany's voice said from the other side of the room, sounding amused, "but I definitely heard it."

Santana lifted her head and smiled, "not my best entrance, 'she shrugged, embarrassed, "are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Absolutely, 'Brittany replied. She walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled open the bedside cupboard door, pulling out a small but neatly wrapped pink parcel, "this is for you."

"Aww, you didn't have to get me anything, 'Santana crooned. She came and sat beside the blonde on the bed and retrieved the gift, beaming broadly, "but thank you anyway."

"Open it." Brittany tapped the wrapped package.

Tearing swiftly at the paper, Santana could hardly contain her excitement. She caught a glimpse of a few words and realised with a pang of joy that it was a book! She loved books. Turning it over, she discarded the final piece of paper and read aloud.

"_Learning Braille, Made Easy_, 'she ran her hand over the cover, "oh Britt. This is brilliant. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around the other woman, nuzzling her nose into Brittany's neck.

"You said you wanted to learn so I thought we could start with this. Is it okay?" Brittany asked, pulling back and looking apprehensive.

"I love it. Really. Thank you _so_ much. Can we read some now?"

"Sure. Anything you want." Brittany sat back on the bed and patted the space next to her. Santana did as she was asked and came and sat beside her, opening the book to the first page and staring down keenly.

It was a strange way to end a date – cuddled up in her girlfriend's room, reading a Braille book and without trying to at least get her mack on once! Santana found, however, that she didn't care, especially when Brittany slid down so she was cuddled into her chest, hand wrapped firmly around her waist and fingers playing tenderly with the skin under her shirt. No. She didn't care one little bit.

**Done. Phew. I feel like this was a long time coming guys and once again, I'm so very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. **

**I know it was a long chapter but I feel really disappointed with the outcome of the piece. I guess I was just rushing so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. I promise I'll update the next really soon. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I'm kind of got a headache now after writing and re-reading the chapter over and over lol. At least its 17 pages! Thanks and please, review! **


	23. Somewhere To Start From

**Hey everyone. So, I've literally slaved hours over this chapter, trying to get it perfect so I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, I might be able to point out that the rating has been changed and that I hope most of you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I have to offer. :) **

**Reviews. I loved them. Thank you my cherubs. Thank you, thank you, thank you. x **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. This story is but sadly, I don't even own the characters. Except Hallie. She **_**is**_** mine! **

**Chapter 22 – Somewhere To Start From**

It was the unrelenting ringing of her cell phone that shifted Santana awake that morning. Trying to pull herself up, she realised with a relaxed sigh that Brittany was still curled into her, completely unaware that her girlfriend was trying to move beneath her sleepy dead weight. The Braille book lay forgotten at their feet, as did the bedcovers which must've been kicked away sometime during the night. Wriggling up the bed until she got comfortable and trying not to disturb Brittany, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, pressed the 'answer' button and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She whispered, sounding rough, her throat feeling coarse.

"Why Miss Santana Lopez, it's lovely to hear your voice this fine, fine morning."

The Latina frowned, recognising the soft, manly tone in an instant, "Blaine? What the _hell_ are you doing calling at, 'she glanced at her watch and gasped, wide eyed, "_8:15am?_ It's a frickin' Sunday!"

Blaine obviously knew he had done wrong for Santana could literally feel the guilt oozing out of the receiver.

"I'm sorry, 'he mumbled, "I tried calling Mercedes first but I couldn't get an answer. I didn't know what else to do."

Sitting up a little, she felt the weight on her chest lift as Brittany rolled away from her, sinking into the pillow with a contented whine, "what's up? Is everything alright?" She queried.

"Not really, 'Blaine replied, sounding awkward, "Kurt and I...well...we argued and...he's kind of upset about something."

That didn't sound good. Kurt and Blaine rarely quarrelled and if they did, it was over petty, minor things. Running a hand through her messy hair, Santana said, "well tell me what's wrong and I'll see if there's anything I can do."

So Blaine started to explain what had occurred between himself and his partner. Santana listened intently as he brought up their plans to get married and how excited they both were at the prospect of being able to dedicate their lives to one another.

Then he reminded the Latina of a dreadful thing. Ohio neither recognised nor allowed the marital union between persons of the same sex. It was a suffocating blow to the system, to consider that one wasn't allowed to marry whomever they so wished. It filled Santana with an anger that she didn't understand. Looking down on the sleeping beauty next to her, she was filled with a sense of longing and confusion. How could she belong to such a race of cruelty? Who were they as a nation to tell someone they couldn't marry who they loved? Where was the compassion? Where was the common sense? Where was the heart in it all?

She would never be able to take in the stupidity of some people. Yes, there were heterosexual's out there who were on her side. Good people who could see that love is love, no matter who it is between, and though they fought for her, she couldn't help but pity those who had _yet_ to come out of themselves, who were too scared to take in reality! In retrospect's, the entire world was stuck in the closet. The saddest thing to acknowledge was that the majority of them would never make it out.

Turning over, Santana began to inattentively doodle crazy eight into the dip of Brittany's spine, "what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I said we could go and get married somewhere else but Kurt refused. He said there was no point. That we'd return home and it would be no different because Ohio wouldn't even recognise our relationship." Blaine said sorrowfully.

"Who cares what Ohio thinks, 'Santana snarled, enraged, "it only matters how you and Kurt feel about each other."

"Try telling that to Kurt."

"Maybe _you _should try telling that to Kurt." Santana retorted.

"But I –"

"Do you love him?" She cut him off.

"More than anything." Blaine replied.

"Then make him see it!" Santana said, her patience wearing thin.

There was silence for a few mere seconds as the young man took in what she had just told him. Santana didn't know whether she'd overstepped the mark but she felt as though she needed to say it, no matter if she offended.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" His words were a mere whisper but Santana heard them nonetheless.

Smiling, she sank back into her pillow, allowing the warmth of the quilts to sink into her skin.

"Good, 'she said, "and the barbeque this afternoon will allow things to cool off between you both. You need to relax, take it easy."

"Oh, 'Blaine hesitated, "well, we weren't actually planning on going."

"What? Why not?" Santana demanded.

"We were just going to spend the day with each other. Try and work through the kinks." He replied apologetically.

Santana nodded in understanding, "would you at least mind if I came around tomorrow? If only to see how you're both doing?"

"Not at all, 'Blaine replied. He paused and the brunette almost heard the smile in his voice, "I think you're not as mean as you sometimes make out to be Santana."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted, "don't push your luck."

"Never, 'Blaine chuckled, "in fact, I'll leave you to get back to sleep. I'm sure you'd much rather be cuddled up into Brittany than talking to me."

Santana started, "what? How did you –"

"Goodbye Santana!" Blaine sang and before she could even reply, he hung up, the dead line resonating into her ear.

Shrugging tiredly, the Latina tucked her phone back into her pocket and slipped an arm around Brittany's waist, trying to make herself comfortable. Her thoughts were already running wild in her head even when she was trying so desperately to ignore them. She felt bitterly sorry for Kurt and Blaine for neither of them deserved the heartache that had come with their inability to wed. She could only hope that they would be struck by some sort of plan as how to get around the little hiccup. She knew if there was anyone who really deserved happiness, it was them! That being said, there was not a lot that could be done in the present moment. With the blonde lying beside her, Santana's reflection soon died away. She could already feel herself succumbing to her own weariness. Within a few minutes, she was deep in dreams.

...GLEE.

It was the maddening melody of Rebecca Black's 'Friday' that greeted Santana on her arrival at the Berry household that bright afternoon. The air was tinged with the tantalizing aroma of hot dogs and burgers and the alcohol was flowing well, as could be seen by some of the guests who were slurring their words in a terrible fashion.

Santana was rather impressed with what Berry had prepared. Large tables were laid out here and there, occupied by people who seemed to be enjoying themselves to the fullest. There were coloured deck chairs too, set out in front of a small Jacuzzi which seemed to be the play area of the children – all four of them, that was. At the far end of the garden was the barbeque itself, where a short, geeky bespectacled gentlemen stood, serving whoever approached with a cheesy grin that seemed to belong to Rachel herself.

Tucking her badly wrapped present under her arm, Santana set out in search of her friends, hoping to find them soon so as not to spend an evening making polite conversation with people she didn't know.

It was moments like this when she really missed Brittany's company. The joyous and colourful theme of the party felt dull in comparison to the loud and explosive nature of the blonde who made any place an exciting one whenever she was nearby. Nevertheless, Santana was pleased that Brittany was attending her audition rather than the barbeque. She was proud of her girlfriend, not just because she was finally learning to stand up for herself but because she wasn't afraid to try and become something, even in a world that may disregard the fact that her sight was lost. Yes, Santana was proud and always would be!

She found Quinn and Puck on the sundeck, curled up together on a double rounded lounger. Puck was whispering sweet nothings into his wife's ear and she wasn't quite ignoring him, as could be seen by the way she giggled and blushed. Quinn certainly looked better. Lapping up the sun's natural Vitamin D seemed to be doing her the world of good.

Sitting herself in a deck chair opposite, Santana dipped her fingers into an unattended drink before flicking the droplets at the couple, delighting as they crowed indignantly, breaking apart.

"You've been here a few seconds and you're already stirring up trouble." Puck said, shaking his head, grinning.

"What can I say? 'Santana replied smugly, settling back in her chair, "it's my thing. Besides, if I'd let you at it just a little bit longer Quinn here would've been knocked up faster than Rachel could say Barbra Streisand! 'she motioned to her friends flattened stomach that was currently been caressed by Puck's hand, "oh wait, too late!"

"You're just jealous because your girl couldn't make it." Quinn said, looking remarkably child-like as she poked her tongue out at the Latina.

"How do you know Brittany isn't here?" She asked, frowning.

"Because the poor girl would be attached to you all evening if she was." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, she's just as whipped as you." Puck snorted.

Santana leant across and shoved him, glaring, "I am not whipped!"

"You so are! Whipped like a cream cake!"

Sensing that her husband was beginning to grate on Santana, Quinn said, "honey, would you go and get me a drink? I'm feeling a little parched."

"Sure, 'Puck nodded, standing, "what about you?" He asked Santana.

"Just a lemonade for me." She didn't want to be drunk when she met up with Brittany later, especially when the blonde would've just endured a vigorous and stressful dance audition.

"I'll be right back." Puck promised and he stooped to capture Quinn's lips in such a tender kiss that Santana had to look away, feeling as though she were invading their privacy. She didn't say anything as she watched Puck leave. She was deliberating the game plan of getting around Rachel as best as possible, but she knew that she would have to find the diva sooner or later, if just to give her the gift.

Quinn shifted forward on the lounger, smiling in a maternal manner, "you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Santana asked, turning her attention back to her friend.

"I don't know, 'Quinn shrugged, "you just seem to be very deep in thought."

"You know me, 'Santana rolled her eyes, "always thinking."

"Hmm, you do entirely too much of that, 'Quinn said, looking unimpressed, "so, how was your date last night?"

"Surprisingly good, 'Santana nodded, thinking back to the meal, the nightly stroll, the park and overall, the lightness of the evening, "I can't wait to do it again."

"And how did it end? Successful...or should I say, Succ_sex_ful?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"No. It wasn't succ_sex_ful at all, 'Santana replied, her face deadpan, "and I can't believe you just asked me that, Miss, _I'm-too-innocent-to-get-laid!_"

Quinn smirked, patting her stomach affectionately, "well I didn't impregnate myself, did I?"

"Ugh, you're getting as bad as your husband." Santana laughed.

"I blame it on the hormones." The blonde replied, nonchalantly curling back into a comfortable position on the lounger.

Santana made to offer some sort of witty remark but stopped herself as Puck approached, balancing three glasses in his hands.

"So what have my two favourite girls been talking about then?" He asked as he handed them their drinks.

Santana shot Quinn a meaningful look, not wanting to have the sex conversation with Puck's company. Quinn looked as though she understood, for she set a hand on her husband's leg and squeezed reassuringly, "nothing Noah, 'she told him, "nothing."

...GLEE.

It wasn't difficult to locate Rachel. All Santana had to do was follow the loud, obnoxious babbling! The young Glee teacher was surrounded by a group of people, some pretending to listen as she talked and others who weren't even bothering.

Santana pushed her way through the cluster, agitated and feeling as though she were drowning amongst the crowds.

"Santana! You came!" Rachel cried, catching sight of her and rushing over to leap into the Latina's arms, hugging her tight.

"Happy birthday." Santana said, wanting nothing more than to wrench herself away. She waited to be released before she handed Rachel her gift, muttering incoherently under her breath.

"Thank you, 'Rachel looked surprised and elated, obviously not expecting to receive a birthday gesture. She was slow in her unwrapping, taking her time much to Santana's displeasure. Eventually, she pulled away the paper, shoving it into some random guest's hands and held up Santana's gift: an emerald green sweater with a white heart printed into its centre, "oh my. It is lovely. Santana, 'she choked on her tears, "I adore it."

She tried to hug her again but Santana stepped back, holding her hands up in defence, "you're more than welcome, 'she said, "but no more hugs. Please."

"Very well, 'Rachel chuckled. She gestured to the drinks table, "can I offer you some sort of refreshment?"

"Oh no thanks, 'Santana answered, shaking her head, "I've actually already had a drink. I'm feeling kind of peckish though."

"No problem. Come with me." Rachel said, and snatching up Santana's hand, she began to lead her through the crowds and down to the bottom of the garden where the full swing of the barbeque commenced.

Santana hadn't realised just how hungry she was until the scent of the hot dogs hit her smack in the face. Rachel was talking rather animatedly about something or other, but Santana wasn't paying any attention. Boy, she wished she hadn't skipped breakfast. Her stomach was gurgling in appreciation of the food and the more she took in the sight, smell and sound of it cooking, the hungrier she became.

Rachel's voice broke through her thought... "and if it were up to me you'd all be eating tofu burgers."

"Yeah, tofu burgers." The brunette muttered absent-mindedly.

If Rachel had noticed she wasn't paying attention, she didn't voice it. She gestured to the gentlemen Santana had seen earlier (the one who had Rachel's smile) and said proudly, "this is my father...or one of them at least. Dad, meet Santana. She's gay too you know?"

Santana grimaced, leaning across to shake his hand, "it's good to meet you Mr Berry. Your daughter seems to think we'll get along just fine because we're both into our own sex."

Father and daughter blushed at Santana's sarcasm.

"I see that my Rachel wasn't lying when she spoke of your...uh...forwardness." Mr Berry squeaked.

"That's me!" Santana saluted.

"Indeed. Can I offer you something to eat?"

"Just a hot dog please, 'Santana smiled, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. So, is there anyone special in your life at the moment Santana?" Mr Berry queried as he cut the hot-dog buns.

"Um...yeah, 'Santana replied, thinking it was none of his business, "but we've only been together quite recently."

"New love is a wonderful thing, 'Mr Berry chirped, "but it does come with its problems. My husband and I certainly had our fair share of –"

"Wait, wait, 'Santana cut him off, "you're married?" She asked, thinking of Blaine and Kurt.

"Well in a sense, yes, 'Mr Berry mumbled, looking confused, "since well before our Rachie was born."

"How? What do you mean, in a sense?"

"Daddy and Dad aren't legally married." Rachel told her.

"Since Ohio doesn't view same-sex marriages as genuine we decided to take matters into our own hands, 'Mr Berry said, "Harry, my husband came up with the remarkable idea for us to marry but under our own terms. No certificate. No pastor, or in our case, rabbi. Just us."

"They arranged a service themselves with guests and everything and had one of their friends act as the religious figure, 'Rachel said excitedly, "they made their own vows and promises to each other and afterward signed a makeshift marriage certificate. Even though it isn't real to the world, it's real to us. Why ask for the approval of others if they're not going to give it, right?"

"That's a really good idea!" Santana said enthusiastically. Perhaps Blaine and Kurt could do the same? She could convince them, and as Rachel had said, why ask for approval? Why not just take what you want! It would do no harm.

Santana felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder as Mr Berry handed over her hot dog. She couldn't help but feel as though the discussion had bettered the chances of Blaine and Kurt's happiness...and maybe one day, Brittany's and her own too.

...GLEE.

The next few hours flew by much to Santana's dismay. Though she would never admit it, she was actually enjoying herself. Puck and Finn got on like brothers, talking about baseball and work and anything else that took to their fancy. Mercedes, who had arrived only an hour ago with Tina, was engaged in conversation with Rachel but what they were discussing, Santana did not know. Quinn and Tina had disappeared and had been gone for at least fifteen minutes. Santana guessed they were helping themselves to the refreshments.

Her phone beeped, indicating that she had a message. Pulling it from her pocket, she smiled as she pressed 'open' and watched as the screen expanded out to reveal a pattern of words.

_**Just done my warm up. About to go in. Wish me luck. B. xx**_

Santana's chest ached. She so hoped that Brittany would do well. Any theatre should be happy to employ her! The thought of her going up against other performers left a worry fluttering in Santana's heart. No one was better than her Brittany, but would others be able to see that?

The message the English teacher sent back was one of comfort, good fortune and most of all love:

_**You'll be just fine. Please know I'm proud of you. Knock 'em dead Britt. Oh and not that you need it, but good luck! X **_

Putting her phone away, Santana could only pray that she'd given Brittany enough luck.

...GLEE.

A great musical round of 'Happy Birthday To You' rang clear and proud over the still street where the Berry house resided. Everyone was gathered around Rachel as her father's set a large pink cake down on the table in front of her, cheering and offering their congratulations. The diva adored the attention, thanking whoever would listen with tears (probably fake) running down her cheeks and a smile so wide it could blind the entire party.

Santana was more than ready to retire for the day. She'd had a little too much sun and the soles of her feet were hurting from where she had been standing for several hours. Nonetheless, she clapped and joined in as a joyous rendition of "For she's a jolly good fellow" kicked in. Everyone sang and danced and staggered as they surrounded Rachel who seemed to be singing louder than anyone else, which was strange, for she was technically worshipping herself!

"Only Rachel could turn a barbeque into a Musical number huh?" Quinn laughed, nudging Santana in the ribs.

"She's the strangest little hobbit I've ever met, 'Santana said, smirking and shaking her head in disbelief, "but sometimes I just can't help but like her. _Sometimes!_" She added, before Quinn could set out to mock her.

The blonde smiled, "Puck and I will be leaving soon. I'm starting to get tired."

"I'm right behind you, 'Santana answered, "Brittany should be leaving her audition by now."

"I'll bet she's nailed it." Quinn patted her arm reassuringly.

"Only time will tell, 'she shrugged, "oh look, they've stopped singing," and true enough, the crowds were beginning to disperse.

Rachel was completely alone except for the company of Finn who was talking to her with a look of sheer adulation upon his face. Santana fought off the urge to smile when he leant down and kissed her softly on the mouth, looking pleased when a rosy blush crept along the diva's cheeks. They certainly complimented one another for whereas Rachel was loud and obnoxious, Finn was laid-back and goofy. Opposites attract! It was the law of nature.

Approaching the pair, she said, "I'm sorry but I've gotta be heading off."

"Oh no, 'Rachel said, looking devastated, "you can't leave just yet. I haven't even cut the cake."

"I have to get back for Brittany; otherwise she'll be locked out of my house all evening." Santana replied.

Rachel sighed, "I do suppose that's a relevant excuse as to why you should leave. I hope you had a good time."

"Surprisingly enough, 'Santana said, "I've had a _great_ time and I hope I'll get a slice of the cake tomorrow during the lunch period."

"Of course, 'Rachel beamed. She gestured uncomfortably between them, "I would hug you but I know you don't like it."

Santana nodded, "so I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Sure, 'Finn answered. He casually slipped an arm around Rachel's waist, bringing her close, "we'll be there, hung-over or not."

Santana laughed, "see you then" and with an awkward salute she turned quickly and left them alone, calling one more "happy birthday" over her shoulder.

...GLEE.

The sun was just blinking beneath the horizon when Santana pulled up outside of her house. Killing the engine with a triumphant sigh, the Latina resigned herself to staring out at the golden glaze that graced the hills, feeling calm and happy to be done for the day.

Puck and Quinn had left with her. They had exchanged hugs and plans to meet up as they made their respective steps to their separate vehicles. Santana had been grateful for their company. Rachel was sweet but she would never have been able to handle a number of hours with her alone. She had a lot of respect for Finn. The poor man didn't know what kind of hell would be coming his way if his relationship with the Glee teacher went on.

Shaking her head in amusement at her thoughts, Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car before locking it behind her. She considered making herself a hot mug of tea as she headed around to her garden gate. Her eyes felt heavy and the throbbing in her legs had progressed to the point in which she just wanted to collapse into the grass. The only things that could make it better was the soft texture of her sofa and the welcoming warmth of her apartment.

So engrossed in the idea of relaxing, Santana didn't notice the presence of her girlfriend to her right, sitting in the old rocking chair located on the porch. Brittany wasn't aware of her either, not until the Latina inserted her key into the door, making the young woman jump up in alarm.

"Who's there?" She demanded, suddenly brandishing the garden fork in her hand.

"It's me." Santana tittered. She too had been startled.

"Oh, sorry, 'Brittany murmured, setting her weapon down and smiling in recognition of her girlfriend's voice, "I thought – it doesn't matter, 'she stepped forward, using her hands to feel for Santana, "I missed you."

The feeling was mutual. Slipping her arms around Brittany's waist, she buried her nose into the fine blonde locks she had grown to love so much, "how was the audition? Tell me everything."

Brittany made a disgruntled noise, "there's no point. I didn't... 'she hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully, "they...they weren't interested."

"_What?_" Santana gasped, pulling back.

"I was rejected." She said.

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter." Brittany murmured, looking disappointed.

"Of course it matters, 'Santana said, annoyed, "what did they say? Did they tell you why?"

Brittany shook her head, "they just thanked me and said I wasn't what they were looking for."

"No, they couldn't...I mean, you're an amazing dancer! 'Santana exclaimed angrily, "why would they just completely disregard you?"

"I don't know." The blonde murmured, biting down on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Isn't there something we could do? I mean –"

"Don't worry San, 'Brittany hastily said, sensing the Latina's rage, "there'll be plenty more auditions to come. I'll try them all. Someone's bound to take me." There was something in her eyes that Santana couldn't identify. She had the distinct impression that Brittany wasn't telling her the entire truth. Maybe she was just imagining it but Brittany's story didn't quite add up. Something didn't _feel_ right!

Realising that she couldn't just force the blonde to talk, Santana said as she reached out to cup her cheeks, "promise me you'll audition again. That you won't just leave it at this one?"

Brittany nodded, "I promise."

"You have to mean it!" Santana ordered.

Brittany smiled, looking defeated, "I do. I promise."

Even though Santana wasn't entirely convinced, there was not much she could do at the present time. Taking the blonde's hand, she led her through into the house, putting all thoughts of the audition to the back of her mind – for the time being.

...GLEE.

The sound of Brittany's incredible laughter echoed in through the kitchen to where Santana stood, calmly preparing the grilled cheese sandwiches as she half-listened to the quiet buzz of the radio. After a brief chat about the barbeque, Santana had left her girlfriend alone in the living room to watch or rather _listen_ to cartoons.

Even if she wasn't ready to admit it, Santana actually adored coming home to Brittany. For years she had returned on a daily and nightly basis to the cold exterior of her house, never considering it to be her haven, never find true security amongst its walls. For a while she had questioned what was missing, and had never grasped a basic understanding of what she needed to complete it as a home. Now, with the warm attendance of someone else to return to, Santana finally felt as though she belonged. It made sense. She didn't need material things! Just a someone! A woman. _Brittany._

Sighing, feeling eased, Santana picked up the plated sandwiches and carried them through into the living room. Brittany heard her footsteps and turned her head in the Latina's direction, smiling softly and patting the empty spot next to her on the sofa.

"Hope you're hungry." She said as she sat down.

"Starving." Brittany replied.

"Good, because I'm still quite full from all the food at the barbeque, 'Santana handed Brittany her snack, "so you might have to finish mine for me."

"I'd be happy to." Brittany said and she leant across and pecked Santana swiftly on the lips in thanks.

They turned their attention back to the television show as they ate. Santana had never been a fan of juvenile programmes but with Brittany beside her, giggling wildly at the crazy shenanigans of the characters, she found herself enjoying what she watched.

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Brittany asked conversationally as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Work, 'Santana said, tucking her feet up under her legs, trying to get comfortable, "and I'm visiting Kurt and Blaine in the afternoon. You?"

"I'm not sure yet, 'the blonde shrugged, "I might go to the park. Feed the ducks. Then Hallie and I are gonna troll the theatres and inquire about auditions."

"Sounds like we've both got a busy day ahead of us."Santana said, nibbling half-heartedly at the corner of her own sandwich.

"I guess so, 'Brittany said. She turned to face the brunette, looking anxious, absently playing with the crumbs that littered her plate, "um...I have something to ask you."

"Is everything alright?" Immediate panic passed over her.

"Oh yes, everything's fine, 'Brittany said in assurance. Santana believed her just by the way she framed her words and felt herself relax again, "I'm just...I'm supposed to ask you to...well my mother wants..."

"Just say it Britt!" Santana said firmly.

Brittany's answer came out in an incohorent jumble.

"What?"

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She licked her lips anxiously, opened her eyes again and said very slowly, "will you come to my house for dinner on Tuesday?"

Santana smiled, "at your mother's invitation?"

"More like an order." Brittany laughed.

"Why am I not surprised at that, 'Santana rolled her eyes, beaming. When she saw the look of worry on her girlfriends face, she added, "I would love to come to dinner."

"Really?" Brittany crowed. She set her plate aside and hugged Santana tight, as though trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Really, but you're gonna have to promise you won't leave me alone with your Mom. Not even for a second. Hallie, yes! Mrs Pierce, no!"

Brittany looked at her seriously, "I promise!"

"Okay then." Santana nodded.

She looked down at her snack, feeling sick to the stomach. Perhaps it was the news that she would have to endure Mrs Pierce for a night or perhaps it was because she'd had too much at the barbeque, but suddenly Santana wasn't all that hungry.

"Do you want the rest of my sandwich?" She offered her plate across to Brittany.

The blonde smiled, retrieving the gesture with a nod. She cast her gaze to her lap, looking coy, "maybe if the evening goes well we can tell my Mom about us, 'she said, "I don't want to leave it to the point where I'll back out before I even tried to explain to her."

Santana voiced her agreement, "I think it's a very good idea."

...GLEE.

Slipping her pyjama tank top over her head, Santana wandered into the bedroom to find Brittany already nestled into her side of the bed, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep. She liked to study Brittany as she neared her dreams for there was never a more delicate or defenceless sight than watching a loved one rest!

Retrieving a bobble from the dressing table, she tugged her hair back into a messy ponytail. She made her way over to the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding between the cool sheets with a satisfied sigh.

"Do you want me to wake you in the morning? I can drive you home, 'the brunette offered, "or even take you to the park?"

Brittany murmured, rolling over onto her back, eyes still closed, "hmm, do you have to ask me now when I'm half-asleep?"

"It doesn't take much to answer, 'Santana smirked, "just a simple yes or a no."

"Can't, 'Brittany's replies were short and to the point, "tired. Stay here. Sleep."

"Do I have to resort to cruel means to get an answer?" Santana asked teasingly.

There was a pause as Brittany deliberated this. A second later came a doubtful snort, "you wouldn't have the guts!"

"Oh wouldn't I? 'Santana cocked an eyebrow. Rising to the challenge, she rolled over until she was settled over Brittany, holding her arms over her head with one hand whilst using the other to tickle her like crazy as she tried to writhe free, struggling to gain control of the situation, "see! Who doesn't have the guts now Britt!"

"Mercy! Mercy!" Brittany cried, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks, bucking under Santana's hold.

"Are you awake?" Santana demanded, still tickling the blonde.

"Yes!" Brittany giggled.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked again but this time her own amusement fell from her lips as Brittany bucked beneath her again, trying to break free. The blonde must've sensed the change in the mood for a flicker of something passed in her eyes as Santana released her hands, letting them fall limp at her sides.

"Yes, 'she nodded, licking her lips softly, "I'm awake." Her voice was suddenly hushed and she looked nervous but prepared. Santana allowed herself the gratification of taking in the woman who lay underneath her. Brittany was dressed in a silky light pink nightdress that, in their game of rough and tumble, had hitched up her calves, revealing the fine bare skin of her sleek flexible legs. Her hair was an unruly mess of curls but it had that bedded look that left Santana's body tingling in all the right places. It was perhaps Brittany's chest that was most appealing – not because of the slight exposure of cleavage – but because of the way it rose and fell as the blonde tried to catch her breath and remain calm. Santana had never seen her look more vulnerable, or more beautiful.

Leaning down, the bold Latina captured her girlfriend's lips in a soft kiss. Brittany whimpered at the contact but slipped her arms around Santana's neck to draw her close. Encouraged by this, Santana snaked her hands up Brittany's thighs, enthralled by the smooth texture of the woman, having already predicted that she would be as soft and as sweet as anything could ever be! Brittany was trembling, Santana could feel it as her fingers slid further and further up her legs, desperately trying to get close and wishing to dull the aching that had settled just below her stomach. Her fingertips danced against the cool cotton of Brittany's underwear, the only thing that was truly keeping them apart. She moved her hand just under the waistband of the clothing when she felt Brittany shudder. The blonde caught hold of her fingers and upon looking up, Santana saw the trepidation and innocence glimmering in her bright blue eyes.

"I...I'm scared." Brittany's words were timid, almost child-like.

"Don't be, 'Santana crooned. She leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to the spot behind her ear, being careful not to make any sudden movements that would have Brittany recoiling back into her shell, "we don't have to go all the way. Not tonight."

"Then –"

"Hush, 'Santana removed her hand from where it intimately resided and felt the woman's form ease calmly into the mattress. Pleased that she had done the right thing but still wanting to placate the heated pressure that was pooling between her legs, she set another kiss to Brittany's neck, "let me make you feel good _querida._ Please?"

Brittany bit down anxiously on her bottom lip, considering what Santana had suggested. She would only have to say the word and the Latina would pull away and hold her close, comfort her and tell her that she could wait until she was ready. It was down to her! All her decision.

After what felt like an eternity, the blonde timidly nodded her consent. With a stirring of excitement, Santana leant down and captured Brittany's mouth in a gratifying kiss, her hands winding around her girlfriend's neck in the desperate attempt to bring her closer. Pushing her full weight down on her companion she thrust forward and was immediately rewarded with a startled but pleasured gasp from Brittany who arched her back appreciatively.

Smiling and burning with her own satisfaction, Santana thrust forward again, this time angling herself better, to reach Brittany's femininity, to give them both the contact they so very much wanted. Brittany's nails dug into her back and she moaned at the sharp pain, enjoying it as well as abhorring it. The blonde's face was flushed pink with arousal, her eyes shut tight as she reached out for Santana to tug her down, kissing her in enthusiasm.

"_Oh God_, 'Santana whined as she drove her hips down hard, only to be met with the eager force of Brittany's hips bucking up, not wanting to lose the rhythm as their sexes touched, eagerly, frantically, "_oh!_" There was a sure difference in technique from the women. Santana's movements were experienced and fluid whilst Brittany's were slightly clumsy and desperate. They were blazing deeply, fired up with tension that had been pleading to be released for months! Santana could feel the heat building up in the core of her womanhood but somehow it wasn't enough. Brittany seemed to feel the same, for her hands slid to Santana's pyjama pants, working at the buttons impatiently.

"San, 'she murmured breathlessly, "off!"

The Latina pulled back, her body searing in disappointment and unbuttoned her pants quickly, sliding them off and giggling as Brittany tried to help, too eager it seemed to wait. With the article of clothing discarded, Santana crawled over Brittany again, holding herself up with her hands and leaning down to press her lips to the blondes. She knew they were nowhere near making love but foreplay was definitely on the cards and Brittany didn't need so much guidance with this as she would probably need when they finally did come together for the first time.

Brittany's hands found the curves of Santana's hips and clamping down on each; she tried with all her might to bring the Latina closer, wanting their proximity. Giggling softly, Santana could only comply, needing to feel just as good and needing to drive away the desires that plagued her body.

"Patience _mi_ _querida_." She laughed huskily, wanting to prolong this intimacy for as long as was possible.

Sinking her teeth into the nape of Brittany's neck, she felt the woman cry out and caringly kissed at the bruised skin, propelling her sex forward, immersing herself and Brittany in a sea of endless pleasure. The blonde pressed forward, her hands still fixed onto Santana's hips, encouraging her to continue and all the while whimpering into her lover's mouth, her body trembling with the need for a release.

"Santana, 'she gasped, arching her back, "harder."

Obeying immediately, Santana tightened her legs against Brittany's and picked up the pace. Short guttural moans escaped her lips as new feelings overcame her, driving her to manipulate the woman beneath her. She snaked her fingers over her companion's breasts, watching keenly as Brittany's eyes fluttered with arousal. Even through the material of the dress, she found ways to make the blonde enjoy what she did, pressing hard against the soft mounds, feeling the hardened climatic peeks of her nipples. Brittany's hands clenched the material at the back of her shirt as her form shuddered and rocked in fervour to bring Santana the indulgence she herself was receiving. The youngster didn't seem to know what to do with her fingers, but Santana was more than willing to teach her. Soon Brittany's hands would be experts in the ways of pleasuring.

"Oh, 'Brittany screamed, "_Oh God!_"

She was so close to reaching that orgasm as was Brittany. Santana could feel it soaking through against her own underwear. Breathless and tiring a little, she pressed her body hard into Brittany's one more time and thrust, deep and powerful and long. The women cried out each other's names together and in that moment Santana had never seen beauty more true or bare. She collapsed, her hands buckling under her exhaustion and fell on top of Brittany, kissing her forehead gently. Her mind and body had seemed to explode into a swirl of colours, blending and merging like rainbows gone amok. Brittany's eyes were passion-glazed, panting tiredly but very much satisfied.

She could see the afterglow already imprinted into Brittany's cheeks and could feel it in herself too. Breathless, she tried to pull herself up but the weight of her own aching body betrayed her and she found that she didn't want to move. She felt Brittany's nose nuzzling into her hair, gentle and attentive and when she looked down she could see the weariness embedded in the deep blue orbs and the way she seemed to be thinking about something when really she should've been thinking of nothing at all.

Wanting so badly, to bring her back to reality, she kissed the swollen, sensitive lips of her lover and was rewarded with a tired but genuine smile.

"Hmm, 'Brittany whimpered, her voice husky, "you are so beautiful."

Santana tried to shift back but they were touching in that way again and _dios, _the compulsive lust that had driven them to this situation was making its presence known again.

"You know you were supposed to say that to get me _into_ bed right?" She chuckled and elated in the sight of Brittany flushing an even darker shade of crimson. Pulling back from the dancer, her body buzzed with happiness. She slid an arm around Brittany's waist and tugged her close, loving the way the blonde submitted to being cuddled.

"You're beautiful too, you know?"

Brittany smiled, resting her head upon Santana's chest and sliding their naked legs together, "thank you."

Still responding to the waves of pleasure that stimulated down the centre of her spine, Santana considered their love making. _No,_ she thought, frowning, _not loving making, but something to start from._ Some would call what they had done, dry humping! Others would deem it to be scissoring. Santana didn't actually care for labelling it. They had done it and how wonderful and climatic it had been! She tried to move a little but Brittany whined in dissatisfaction and so giggling, she set a few choice kisses to her hairline and settled down, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Are you okay?" She sensed that Brittany was also lost in her thoughts and though the woman looked sated, she could tell that whatever was on her mind was bothering her.

"I'm just thinking about this, about us, 'Brittany replied, her fingers trailing up and down the brunettes hipbone, "if someone had told me I'd be here with you...after having...well _you know_...I'd have laughed. I wouldn't have believed them."

"Why not?" Santana frowned.

"Because...well, I'm not exactly experienced and I –"

"Hey, hey, 'Santana said, cutting her off with a shake of her head, "it's not about experience. It's about being with someone you care about, 'it would've been the perfect opportunity to tell Brittany she loved her but somehow, even as she opened her mouth to say those three special words, she couldn't, "and for someone with no experience I'd say you were pretty damn hot!" Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't she just tell Brittany how she felt?

"I didn't do half the things you did to me." Brittany mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Santana sighed and slid her fingers over Brittany's stomach, wanting to encourage her, "there'll be plenty of time for us to do other things. Now we have somewhere to start from."

"You're right, 'Brittany nodded, "I'm being silly."

"Not silly." Santana said.

She rolled onto her side, so she was facing her. God, Brittany looked _so_ beautiful with her glowing cheeks, huge, beseeching eyes and plush lips that all the Latina wanted to do was lean in and kiss her again...which she did quite readily. Pulling back, she murmured in tenderness, "we need each other. Even _you_ should be able to see that."

Brittany smiled and nodded, lacing her pinkie finger with Santana's from under the safety of the covers, "surprisingly enough, I can."

**Phew! Done. I am absolutely exhausted, considering this chapter was 19 pages long! A new record. **

**So what did you think? Was the sex scene too much? I know it was more of a foreplay scene but I wanted to test the waters a bit, see if I could actually write something heated. I want to see what you all say in the reviews about it and then I'll go from there with the writing of the actual sex scene. I was very embarrassed and anxious when thinking it up. I've never written anything like that in my entire life so I'm gonna be eagerly awaiting reviews guys! :) **

**Also, what about some of the other scenes guys? I really want your opinions so please, please, please give me some answers! Also, miknge: I hope your happy lol! :)**


	24. A Day In The Life Of Santana Lopez

**Hey everyone. So I know it's been a while since I last updated but seriously, I've been **_**super**_** busy. I think my life was just designed to be taken over by disastrous event after disastrous event lol. X**

**Your reviews for the last chapter...wow. Amazing. Thank you so much. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't every Brittana fan wish they owned Glee? Imagine it. **

**Chapter 23 – A Day In The Life Of Santana Lopez**

Santana hadn't realised how hungry she was until the bell for lunch shrilled over the intercom like the cry of a dying animal. With a complacent smile, the Latina gestured to her class who were waiting on her dismissal and watched in amusement as they piled out, mere blurs of nothing in their haste to reach the cafeteria.

Setting down her pen and sliding her papers aside, Santana stood and stretched, feeling as though she'd been cooped up behind her desk all day. She reached her coat-hanger and grabbed the bag that contained her lunch before strolling out of the classroom, casually shutting the door behind her with a contented sigh.

A sense of smug superiority passed over the English teacher as she strutted down the crowded hallways. The students parted like the red sea, making a path for her and trying desperately not to get in the way. Santana liked ruling McKinley and she liked the deep rooted fear she instilled in her students for without it, she would be nothing, a pushover and an easy target for harassment.

A million ideas, thoughts and fantasies buzzed around in Santana's head as she walked but only one triumphed and caught her full attention. Allowing the illusion to take over for a brief second, Santana sighed – long blonde hair, deep adoring ultramarine eyes, a lithe and slender figure and the brightest smile to grace the earth. She'd only been away from Brittany for a few hours and already she missed her. She supposed the helpless pining was the result of last night and what had transpired between them and though the notion terrified Santana, it also left her with a restless excitement. She wanted more! She _needed_ more!

Her train of thought drifted to the morning and how she and Brittany had dealt with the new change in their relationship. Waking up had been like a dream. Their bare legs were tangled together and they were enveloped in each other's arms and all Santana's joy was knotted up in her stomach, fit to burst. Brittany had been very affectionate, once she realised she was in Santana's bed and not her own and that Santana was not some psychopath intent on "de-flowering her" as she'd so modestly put it.

Breakfast had been an interesting experience. They'd eaten outside in the garden, enjoying the company, feeding each other and conversing in gentle whispers that led to equally gentle kisses. Who knows how far it would've progressed if the mailman hadn't walked into the garden, clearing his throat and glaring disapprovingly before demanding they get a hold of themselves. Santana had swiftly told him where she would shove his letters if he ever came into her home again and dictated to her in such an obnoxious manner. The end result was simple: the mailman leaving embarrassed and flushed in the face and Santana jeering after him with vicious Spanish curses! The confrontation may have been embarrassing but the praise and adoration the Latina received from Brittany afterwards was more than satisfactory.

Turning a corner, Santana's mind propelled to the drive back to Brittany's house. It had been a quiet trip, filled with only the music buzzing out of the radio. It wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, Santana had rather enjoyed the intimacy that was settled between herself and Brittany. The play that had taken place the night before had brought them together on a deeper level of trust and Santana figured that even if she wanted to be parted from Brittany now it would never be able to happen. They were too connected, too attached to one another. God forbid how love-struck she would become when they finally made love for real! It would be incredible, unnatural and yet so totally and unashamedly welcomed!

Their farewell had been a passionate affair as Santana pulled up outside of Brittany's house. With Mrs Pierce still at work and Hallie fully aware of their relationship, they felt safe and comfortable enough to make out in the car, sucking, nipping, whimpering and touching until both women were breathless and sated. Murmuring a quick goodbye, Brittany had hopped out of the car, promising to call Santana later – a call the anxious Latina was still waiting on...

The sound of harmonised voices broke through Santana's fixed concentration. Blinking in confusion she turned left at the end of the corridor and strolled towards a door marked 'McKinley High Glee Club.' Peering inside, (the door was slightly ajar) Santana watched with open curiosity as a small group of teens jumped around in random steps, singing and dancing wildly. She recognised a few of her own students but then there were many she didn't know at all. She would've completely passed them by in but a few seconds if she hadn't noticed a very short and very excited performer who most _certainly _wasn't a student! Rachel was actually shorter than the majority of her gleeks and though this may have proven to be a problem for most teachers it didn't seem to be much of an issue for her. Her students appeared to genuinely adore her, each rallying around to try and take up her attention while they sang, some even hugging her like she were a best friend. Santana found it very disturbing but also very endearing.

Opening the door wider, the Latina stepped inside just as the number was coming to an end. Rachel caught her eye and smiled before beckoning her over. Santana made her way across the room, shoving past the students who were all bustling past to collect their bags and coats.

"Good work everyone, 'Rachel said brightly, clapping her hands, "I'll see you the same time tomorrow. Clarissa, remember what we talked about. Fantastic jazz hands Eric, keep it up. Bye!"

Chuckling, Santana shook her head, hardly able to believe the other woman's enthusiasm, "what's up Berry?"

"Hello Santana, 'Rachel exclaimed, "did you just hear our latest number? Brilliant wasn't it?"

"Sure. Amazing. The best thing I've ever seen." Santana answered mockingly.

"Thank you, 'Rachel chose to ignore the sarcasm, "hey, why don't we have lunch together? We can sit over here." She gestured to three rows of seats, retrieved her tub of salad and led the way, sitting meticulously in the centre, crossing her legs and smiling good-naturedly.

Santana held back the desire to kick Rachel's seat from under her. Grimacing, she settled herself down beside the diva and opened her bag, pulling out her sandwiches with a disdainful sniff.

"I would like to show my gratitude again for your attendance at the party yesterday, 'Rachel said grinning. She pushed a small wrapped square towards the Latina, looking very pleased with herself indeed, "it didn't end until at least 11:20pm and even then, Finn and I were kicking people out the door."

"Ooh so Finn spent the night?" Santana giggled. She pushed back the wrapped paper to reveal a small slice of birthday cake.

Rachel blushed, looking affronted, "he slept on the sofa before you ask!"

"Hey, it's none of my business, 'Santana laughed as she nibbled on the cake, "I don't care if you two ripped each other's clothes off and had mad crazy sex all night long! You could've probably done with it anyway, virgin girl."

"Eww, you can be so distasteful sometimes."

Santana sniggered. She watched Rachel from under her eyelashes, swallowing the piece of cake and feeling satisfied that she could stir such unease from her friend.

"So are you official now? You and Finn?" She asked.

"I think so, 'Rachel answered, "we talked about it last night. We're going out Saturday. Our first real date."

"Where are you going?" Santana asked. She wasn't particularly interested but she felt obliged to ask.

"Ice skating. I've never been before. It'll be something new to try." Rachel sounded so eager.

"I would pay _a lot_ to see you falling on your abnormally big –"

"Okay, that's enough!" Rachel cut her off and to disguise her grin, Santana shoved another piece of cake into her mouth.

...GLEE.

The end of the school day reigned in with a welcome from both students and teachers and what a relief it was to finally be allowed to escape for another couple of hours. Santana sank back in her chair and set her feet up on the desk, breathing a deep sigh of exhaustion. There wasn't much left to do for the day (she had three more papers to grade) and she was looking forward to going home and having a long and well-needed soak in the bath. She tried to work through the number of things she had to do when she got in from work. There was the laundry, the weekly shop and the bills to sort through. Most people would groan at the idea of dealing with such things but Santana liked to keep herself busy. A bath was wanted and needed, yes, but when she'd finished relaxing she would get straight back on the wagon.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Santana began to dial Brittany's number, feeling the need somehow to hear her voice. She brought the device to her ear and waited patiently, silently pleading the blonde would pick up soon. A few seconds breezed by with nothing but the tone ringing in her ear.

Just when she were about to hang up she heard a very faint and questioning, "hello?"

"Britt?"

"No, it's Hallie, 'the young voice sounded down the line. Santana smiled dejectedly, a blonde picked up but not the right blonde, "is that you Santana?"

"Yeah. Hey kid. Where's your sister?"

"She's busy with my Mom. Their discussing what we're gonna eat tomorrow night. You are still coming for dinner, right?" Hallie asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure. Looking forward to it, 'Santana lied. She liked Hallie's company. She l_oved_ Brittany's company but that of Mrs Pierce left her skin crawling with doubt, "so what did you think about Brittany being rejected for that audition?"

"Ugh their absolute idiots, 'Hallie groaned and Santana could almost imagine her rolling her eyes, "how about you and I head on down to that theatre and kick their asses?"

Santana chuckled, "sounds like a plan to me."

"Good because Brittany's dead against it. I need a wingman."

"I'm your gal." Santana said smiling. Pushing herself away from the desk, she stood up and made her way over to the window, looking out into the school yard, "sticking to the subject of the audition, 'she ran her hand through her hair, contemplating whether it was wise to bring Hallie into a situation she had yet to really understand, "did um...Brittany seem at all upset...when she mentioned the rejection?"

"Well she was sad about it but I figured that would be the normal reaction, 'Hallie replied with a snort, "I highly doubt she's gonna be over the moon after just getting turned down for her dream job."

"Hmm, 'Santana mused, "I suppose your right." Maybe she was just reading too much into it.

"Don't worry so much about her Santana, 'Hallie exclaimed, her voice brightening, "Brittany won't be down about it for long. She's got a few more auditions lined up in the next couple of weeks."

"Really?" Santana enthused.

"Yeah. We went into town earlier, had lunch and then did some searching. I never knew Lima had such a passion for musical theatre." The youngster explained with a chuckle.

"Hmm, it's an insignificant city with significant expectations." Santana turned around and wandered back to her desk, glaring at the papers she had left to grade with an air of impatience, "maybe...maybe I should go with Brittany to her next audition?"

"I don't think she'd like that." Hallie told her doubtfully.

The Latina frowned, "why not?"

"Because Brittany needs some independence, 'came her soft reply, "she can't go through life being babied by us. My Mom does it, I do it and so do you. It's not fair and it's not right."

"I just want to look out for her." Santana said desperately. She perched herself on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs. Her confession was full of heart. She wanted to protect Brittany, to make her happy but then she supposed Hallie was speaking sensibly; babying the young woman would get her nowhere.

"There's looking out for her, 'the younger Pierce sister said firmly, "and then there's mollycoddling her. Having your presence in the theatre whilst she's trying to make an impression might just make her all the more nervous."

"But I want to be there for her." Santana murmured.

"Then simply show your support after each audition. I guarantee she'll come home one day with a positive outcome and then we can all celebrate together."

Santana smiled, "okay, okay I'll back off but only because you're being a stubborn little bitch."

"Stubborn and _smart_ little bitch." Hallie laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, you're a real genius." Santana chuckled. Scratching the back of her neck she said, "well I'm gonna head off and get some work done. Could you let your sister know I called?" She hoped that Brittany would ring her back when she realised her girlfriend had tried to contact her.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you then, 'the Latina said, "bye."

"Bye."

Santana checked her watch as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. It was 4:00pm and she'd just remembered that she promised to visit Kurt and Blaine. If she wanted to see the guys and get all her household tasks done she would have to get to work. Oh she hoped Brittany would call! If she just heard her voice for a mere second it would relieve all the impending anxiety.

...GLEE.

Kurt and Blaine were highly delighted to see Santana that afternoon. Both men greeted her on the door, all smiles and waves and gratitude for having her visit them. Kurt went to her joyously, throwing his arms around her shoulders as though they'd been apart for years. Blaine was more reserved, patting her on the arm and beckoning her inside.

The house was an exaggerated mess of Kurt's design and Blaine's reluctance for it. Faux animal rugs lined the floors in each room, a gigantic crystal chandelier hung in the dining area, fresh flowers were set out on every windowsill, fine works of art that made no sense to Santana at all layered the walls in the hallway...in fact, the list went on, extravagance after extravagance. There just seemed to be too much of it and Santana knew she would leave the house, like every time she visited, with a headache and a hungry desire to just stare at a blank wall for an hour or so, at least until she got over the aftershock.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Blaine asked as they led the tired Latina through into the living room.

"Um, could I just have a coffee or something?" Santana queried, making herself comfortable in a big white and red armchair.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Blaine nodded. He turned and looked over his shoulder as he made his way through into the kitchen, shooting Santana a meaningful glance.

Knowing it was her cue to say something to Kurt, who was sitting in a quaint little rocking chair by the fire, Santana leant forward, trying to smile but finding the action did not quite reach her eyes, "so, how's it been hanging gay boy?"

"Well enough, 'Kurt shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, turning his gaze on his friend and surveying her inquisitively as though he knew where the conversation were about to lead, "Blaine and I have been going through quite the little rough patch but have no fear, we're getting there."

"Yeah, Blaine did mention that you'd been having problems the last time we spoke." Santana nodded.

"Did he go into details?" Kurt asked, raising one finely plucked eyebrow, looking curious.

"We touched on the subject, yes." Santana answered truthfully.

"And...?"

"Well I –"

"Coffee as madam demanded!" Blaine cried, entering the room again and grinning his signature cheesy grin. He balanced a great silver tray in his hands and upon it, three mugs of coffee accompanied by a small plate of biscuits. Placing it down on the table that was sat beside Santana, he took a mug and handed it to Kurt, pressing a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead, earning him an affectionate smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." Santana said as she retrieved her own coffee.

"So, busy day at work?" Blaine sat back on the sofa, trying to make conversation.

"Ugh, 'Santana rolled her eyes, "a hardcore day. I don't know what it is about the kids of McKinley...they just don't really seem all that interested in learning."

"You'll find that with any teen these days." Kurt murmured, sipping away casually.

"Well all I can say is I'm ready for early retirement." The Latina joked with a giggle.

The men voiced their amused displeasure.

"Oh no. Not just yet."

"A fine woman like yourself! Early retirement."

"Yes, 'Santana cried passionately, "I'm going to retire and buy a condo in Myrtle Beach and spend all my time lapping up the sun and hitting on hot women!"

"I don't think Brittany would be too happy about that." Kurt smirked.

"What Brittany doesn't know, won't hurt her." Santana winked, raising her glass in salute.

"You're too whipped to betray _miss blonde and beautiful_." He shook his head knowingly.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, trying to act indifferent but she knew that Kurt was right. She was too deeply in love with Brittany to even contemplate _looking_ at another woman, let alone cheating with one.

Setting her mug back down on the table, Santana reached for a biscuit, breaking it and placing the first half in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"So I know you two have been worried about getting married, 'she said as she chewed, "and I –"

"Wait, 'Kurt sat up, glaring at Blaine, "you told her _that_ much?"

"I needed advice from someone, 'Blaine exclaimed calmly, "Santana might be in the same boat one day. I thought it best if we pull our idea's together."

"Without consulting me first?"

"I –"

"Guys could you just please shut up for a moment?" Santana hissed over them before an argument could arise.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to look at her in surprise but promptly fell silent and waited for her to speak.

Quickly shoving the second half of the biscuit in her mouth, the Latina chewed furiously, aware of the gaze of the men upon her. Swallowing, she sighed in satisfaction and said, "now I think I've found a way around this little marriage glitch of ours if you're willing to listen."

"Of course we'll listen." Blaine said.

"Good." Santana nodded and leaning forward in her chair, she began to explain. She told of the barbeque and the encounter she had with one of the Mr Berry's. She explained that the marriage between Rachel's parents was not exactly real in the eyes of the world but real to them. She explained the ceremony that they had arranged themselves and how one of the friends had acted as a priest. It was a safe bet. A good and solid arrangement. The Berry men were free of loathing eyes and were living a comfortable life in which they could be themselves. When she was finished, she sat back, satisfied, and waited for someone to speak.

"It is a wonderful idea." Blaine sounded excited. He stood and paced back and forth as though the suggestion had brought him to life.

"But it's pointless. We won't be married. We'll be just the same as now." Kurt protested.

"Oh come on, 'Santana said defensively, "it's great. You get to commit to each other. You'll have a ceremony that is exactly the same as a normal wedding and the best part about it all is that there's no disapproval! You get married on your own accord, not on Ohio's."

"It won't feel real." Kurt muttered sounding like a spoilt child who couldn't get his way.

"What can actually make it real? Marriage is nothing today. Divorce is more popular." Santana retorted.

Blaine picked up his mug and sipped, looking defeated, "there are loads of people who go through life unmarried. Why can't we be _unofficially_ married to the world but _officially_ married to ourselves?"

"I don't know, 'Kurt sighed shaking his head, "I guess I want everything to be perfect...and real." He added.

With a soft forgiving smile, Blaine knelt and took Kurt's hand, saying resolutely, "we _are_ real."

Feeling as though she were suddenly intruding, Santana swiped up her mug and gulped down the heated remnants of her coffee, trying to ignore the searing liquid as it slipped down the back of her throat. Setting it back down on the tray, she said, "well, I'd best be going."

"Already?" Kurt frowned, drawing his gaze away from his partner.

"Yeah, 'Santana coughed, "I've got things to do."

"Oh, 'Blaine stood back up to his full height, "we were gonna invite you to stay for dinner?"

"I can't, 'she shrugged, "but maybe next time?"

"Sure, sure, 'Kurt said. He pulled himself out of his chair, standing at Blaine's side. Motioning to the door, they followed Santana out as she made her way down the hallway, "hey why not bring your lady around some time? We could make a day of it."

"Absolutely. We'll arrange something." Opening the front door, Santana succumbed to the warm evening sunlight, enjoying the way it lapped against her olive skin.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Blaine asked, leaning against Kurt.

"Not today." She replied.

"Hmm, well thanks for stopping by." Kurt said with a smile.

"No problem and...at least think about what I told you, 'Santana offered, "Quinn would be good as the priest. I mean, she thinks she's pretty close to God."

Kurt chuckled, "I'll think about it. I guess that's all I need. A little time."

Nodding, the Latina shuffled down the path. A part of her hoped that she had helped them in some way but another part of her chose not to care about their decision. Waving half-heartedly at the top of the garden, she slipped through the gate, shutting it behind her.

...GLEE.

With a deep breathy moan, Santana stepped out of the tub and immediately slipped into her dressing gown, allowing the towel-like material to soak up her hot wet skin. The sound of the water rushing down the plug hole was the only noise that greeted the brunette that night but strangely enough, she found that she didn't mind the solitary so much.

She wandered across the landing and into her room, immediately collapsing onto her bed with an exhausted groan. The soft surface of the sheets enveloped her like a million little hugs and she found her body already responding to the warmth as she closed her eyes.

So Santana hadn't gotten much of her chores done. The cupboards were still bare and the bills had been left unattended, but on the plus side, she'd managed to sort through the laundry. She was just contemplating heading out to the 24 hour _Quick-Shop_ down the road when her cell phone began to buzz from its place on the bedside cabinet. Rolling onto her stomach, Santana reached out and retrieved the noisy device, bringing it to her ear with a heavy sigh.

"Hello?"

"Hi San."

Recognising the voice, Santana sat up, grinning, "Brittany! I was hoping you'd call."

"Aww, did you miss me?" The blonde crooned and Santana felt her soul responding to the tender sound, an intense animation coursing down the length of her spine.

"You know I did." She whispered.

"I missed you too, 'Brittany chuckled, "and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"What time do I have to come around? You never did tell me?" Santana queried. She settled down on the bed again, lying back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Around 7:00pm?" Brittany offered.

"Sounds good to me, 'Santana replied, "do I have to bring anything? Wine? Food?"

"Nope. Just yourself. I'm really excited." Brittany giggled.

"And you're Mom? I mean, I will be welcomed won't I?"

"Of course, 'Brittany answered, placating, "my Mom would never go back on an invitation."

"But she doesn't exactly want me there, does she?" Santana mumbled. She turned on her side, running her fingers up and down her right leg.

Brittany's voice went low and determined, "she's going to have to acknowledge us sooner or later San. I mean look at _The Little Mermaid's_ father. He eventually came to accept the person his daughter was with."

Santana rolled her eyes, "that's fiction Britt."

"Don't be silly, 'the dancer exclaimed, "Mermaids exist. It's a known fact."

Trying to disguise her snort of laughter for a cough, Santana pulled the phone away from her ear for a few seconds to compose herself. When she settled back down, she said, "well I'm sure we're gonna have an awesome time tomorrow night. I'll be the _perfect_ guest. I'll even try and ignore any snide remarks your mother might throw my way."

"That's all I ask." Brittany chirped before changing the subject, "so how's your day been?"

"Fine. I'm glad to be home though, 'Santana replied, "she glanced at the alarm clock, "I know it's only 9:05 but I'm ready to go to bed. I'm feeling kinda tired."

"Are you okay? You're not coming down with anything are you?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"No, 'the Latina said reassuringly, "I've just had a long day that's all."

"Alright, 'Brittany murmured, "well I'm gonna head off and let you get some rest."

"Hmm, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow? 7:00pm? Do I have to dress smart?"

"Wear whatever makes you comfortable." The blonde told her.

"Okay." Santana replied.

"Goodnight."

"Britt wait, 'Santana was overcome with the sudden desire to say something more, "I...I... 'she hesitated, frightened that the three words she longed to utter would make some difference to their relationship, a change they were not ready for, "it doesn't matter, '_great, you can't even say it_, she inwardly scolded herself, "sweet dreams."

She could almost feel Brittany smiling, "sweet dreams."

**I know it wasn't a particulary long chapter but I felt it was needed for the story as it is now and what is coming up. I'm not happy with the pace of this chapter, it all felt rather rushed and sloppy but I feel like I need to get it out to you guys before you turn into an angry mob for my lack of an update lol. **

**Not much Brittana in this chapter, but hey, they can't be together all the time. I promise that the next chapter will be better however. :) x Hope it wasn't too disappointing guys. I'll update soon. Review. Thanks. **


	25. The Dinner

**Hey guys. So thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm pleased with your feedback and am reassured that it didn't suck all that much. I'm a little disappointed that my review numbers did drop and I have no idea why, but hey, I can't worry over those who aren't reading. I'm just grateful that people are still reading at all. Thanks again. :) **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: The wonder that is Glee and all its rights and privileges do not belong to me. **

**Chapter 24 – The Dinner**

Tuesday morning reigned in and with it came a storm so violent that the number of students in school that day could all be squeezed into five mere classrooms. The heavens appeared to be crying – no, _sobbing_ as great full drops of rain lashed down on the earth of Lima, soaking everything in its vicious path. The light that darted across the sky was both beautiful and disturbing to take in. Flash after flash seared amongst the black clouds, immersing the darkened streets in brief colours. The thunder that rolled overhead was like the angry cry of a feral animal, alarming any poor soul that dared to listen. The storm showed no sign of stopping. The clouds continued to roll in.

The sinister mood in which Santana was taken had swamped in with the cold and damp. Though there were few students to endure, she could not control her spouts of anger and delighted in terrifying anyone who tried to push her buttons. Most of the lessons had been cancelled for the day but Santana continued her own, for without them she would have too much to consider on the events that would take place later in the night. The Pierce dinner would be interesting to say the least. If all went well then Santana and Mrs Pierce would hit it off and become fast friends but of course even the dumbest person in the world would understand that to be impossible. Santana knew she could maybe reach some sort of impasse with Brittany's mother but whether they would ever come to like each other was the true mystery.

Setting the book down that she and her class were studying, Santana reached for a piece of chalk, getting ready to jot down the notes for the lesson on the blackboard. She would've done just that if not for the unbearable giggle that resonated at the back of the room, a regular occurrence in the last hour.

Turning on her heel, the agitated Latina surveyed the small group of cheerleaders that took up the back row. The girls refused to meet her gaze, keeping their eyes to the ground in an almost subservient manner, that is, all but one. The Head Cheerleader, Claire Roe was an awkward piece of work at the best of times. She ruled her squad with an authority that was quite alarming for one so young but Santana knew her well enough. When acknowledged with a tone of anger, the teen's facade would completely alter and she would be as submissive as the others.

"_Miss Roe_, 'the teacher hissed through clenched teeth as Claire giggled again, "are you by chance a bird?"

"No Miss Lopez." The girl replied, frowning.

"Then for the love of God, stop _twittering _like one!" She shouted and felt a thrill of satisfaction as Claire blushed in embarrassment.

Fixing her attention back on the matter at hand, a triumphant Santana faced the board, talking loudly as she scribbled the notes down for her class to take.

"I'm not a fan of impertinent cheerleaders who believe their going to get through school on good looks and popularity alone, 'she said, her voice deep with irritation, "and for that I'm going to set you an assignment that I hope you're smart enough to pass. _Evaluate the character of Pip in Great Expectations and the themes of romantic idealism. _4000 words.I want it on my desk, Monday morning without fail and when the rest of your classmates come in tomorrow I will have you personally inform them of why they've been assigned such an essay."

"But Miss Lopez –" One of the other cheerleaders tried to protest.

"But nothing! 'Santana snapped, "anymore arguments will earn you all an extra 1000 words!" She smirked when silence reverberated off the walls, a clear sign that no one was going to kick up anymore fuss.

The third period bell buzzed quite suddenly, drawing Santana's gaze to the clock that hung on the wall, "wow, an hour gone already. Hmm, 'she sighed, gesturing to the door, "well, I guess you all better go."

The students were all but jumping from their seats, hurrying out, obviously looking forward to their next lesson when the time would be their own.

"And remember the essay, 'Santana called, "Monday. No exceptions. I look forward to reading yours especially, Miss Roe."

Claire glowered at the teacher as she escaped with her followers.

"Fucking dyke." She muttered under her breath.

"_And remember that I am neither stupid nor deaf!_" Santana bellowed and before she could call any of them back, they were gone, skittering down the hallways nervously.

Slamming the door behind her, Santana made her way over to window and slid it open, letting the icy air of the storm seep into the room. She leant up against the wall, lapping up the cold as it wrapped itself around her body which ached and burned as though she were encased in a sauna. She was letting her anger get the better of her today but it wasn't her fault. She wanted to make a good impression on Brittany's mother. The possibility of them revealing the truth about their relationship simply left her insides twisting uneasily. She would be sure to control her anxiety in the evening. She had to prove herself worthy. She had to reassure the woman that she were able to take care of Brittany.

Another flash of lightening took up the heavens and Santana smiled. Was there some sentient being up there, creating every flicker and grumble? She didn't know whether she believed in God. She found it difficult to even contemplate faith when most religions condemned everything she was. She hoped their rules and books were wrong and she almost prayed that somewhere up in-between the clouds there _was_ a creature rooting for her. Perhaps they would be on her side tonight. Give her strength. Curb her worry.

Glancing nervously over her shoulder to be sure she was alone, Santana knelt by the window and cupped her hands together. She felt foolish, like the act was all wrong, but since she was alone it didn't matter so much. She didn't know how to pray, not really, so she simply closed her eyes and let her qualms just flow out. No words escaped her lips. She suspected God...Allah...Vishnu or whoever the hell it was up there would hear her thoughts.

_Just let it be okay tonight. I'll be a good guest. I'll try and show respect. I just want Brittany to be happy. Please God. I – _

"Santana, what are you doing?"

The Latina yelped in surprise at the new voice in the room. She leapt up off the floor and turned swiftly to find Finn standing in the doorway, watching her with both confusion and curiosity.

"I...I dropped an earring, 'she stammered, "I...I...was...looking for it."

"Oh, 'Finn didn't sound convinced but he stepped forward nonetheless, "do you want me to help you find it?"

"No! 'realising she had shouted it at him, she cleared her throat and tried again, this time lowering her voice, "no, its fine. Um...did you want anything?"

"The Principal is sending the kids home. There are not enough of them to teach and their getting restless." Finn exclaimed.

"Okay." Santana nodded. She was embarrassed that she had been caught doing something so ridiculous. She didn't even believe in it all that much. She would've rather had him walk in on her masturbating or something. At least she would've felt better than she did at this moment.

"A few of us are volunteering to stay until the parents arrive. What are you gonna do?" Finn inquired.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna head home. I've got stuff to do tonight so it would give me a bit of a head start." Santana replied.

"Hot date?" Finn asked, his goofy smile taking up his fine face.

"Something like that." She chuckled, still feeling uneasy.

"Well I'll let Figgins know you're heading out, 'the football coach exclaimed kindly, "enough of us have signed up to stay anyway."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Finn said and stepping backwards, he disappeared through the door, the sound of his footsteps buried beneath the thunder as it rolled and rolled and rolled overhead.

...GLEE.

"What about that nice blue number?" Quinn asked over the phone that afternoon as Santana rifled through her cupboards, trying to find something appropriate to wear. Her friend had called just as she had gotten in from work and though Santana had claimed she was annoyed at the disturbance she was actually calmed by the gentle voice of her sisterly companion.

"There is no way I'm wearing that, 'she snorted, thinking of the abomination her mother had gotten for her two Christmases ago, "it makes me look like Rachel."

Quinn laughed, "fine. No to the blue dress. What about the white shirt, the knee-length black skirt and the black flower heels?"

"I'll feel like a school girl." Santana sighed. Everything she selected was wrong.

"Maybe Brittany likes that sort of thing." Quinn teased.

"Do you know what I'd like? 'Santana hissed, losing her patience, "some compassion! Jeez, how long have you and Puck depraved yourselves of sex? You're getting just as horny as him these days!"

"Hey, it's not my fault we can't...well, _you know?_ My condition prevents it."

"Well find other ways! 'Santana grimaced, "and while you're at it I'm going to try and find something to wear for tonight."

"Oh don't be like that San, 'Quinn said sympathetically, "I'm just messing with you. Look, it doesn't matter what you wear tonight. Brittany won't know what you're wearing and I'm sure her sister won't care. As for her mother –"

"Her mother is a backwards witch who'll find fault with absolutely anything!" She retrieved a light green smock top from the back of the cupboard, smiling at the soft embroidered design, wondering whether she'd be able to find a black pair of leggings that would go with it.

"Don't be so negative, 'Quinn murmured, "having awkward in-laws is what makes the perfect relationship. Look at myself and Noah. My parents _loathe_ him!"

"I would much rather get on with Mrs Pierce."

"Well you can't have everything." Quinn said in a '_whatever'_ kind of voice.

"I'm at least gonna try, 'Santana said. She stood and went through into the bathroom, opening the shower door and turning on the taps, "so, what are you and your husband doing tonight?"

"We're going to curl up on the sofa, order pizza and watch a movie."

"Ooh, sounds fun. Maybe I might just join you two instead." Santana chuckled.

"We'll lock you out. If you turn up on my doorstep tonight I'll leave you outside _all_ evening." Quinn threatened her.

"Bitch." Santana retorted though there was little aggression in her voice.

"You'll thank me in the long run." The blonde said knowingly.

"I doubt it." She sang back.

Quinn's soft giggle echoed down the line, sweet and complacent, "don't freak out okay? Brittany will be with you the entire evening. Just draw comfort from her."

"I guess I want everything to be perfect." Santana sighed.

"That's your problem sometimes, 'Quinn muttered dejectedly, "you value perfection and there's no such thing."

...GLEE.

Santana arrived at the Pierce household ten minutes early with a bottle of red wine in one hand and a single white rose in the other. Knocking timorously on the front door, she waited patiently to be let inside but hoped, because of the dying thunderstorm still coursing above, that she would not be outside for long. The few seconds that passed in the time that she waited were enough to look herself over. She'd decided to wear the green smock top after all. It suited her well, hanging loose just above her knees and accompanied by the black leggings she'd managed to find with a pair of emerald green sandals. Her hair was arranged in simple ringlets, spiralling around her shoulders in waves of rich brown. Her makeup was light, enhancing her fine Latina features to fullest.

The door latch being lifted brought her attention back to the subject at hand. Smiling softly and trying to appear calm, Santana was immediately greeted with the searching gaze of Brittany's futile eyes.

"Hi." She whispered quietly.

Brittany recognised her girlfriend's voice and stepped forward, lifting her arms to feel, "hey."

Santana allowed herself to be pulled into the woman's embrace, burrowing her nose into the soft locks of hair and breathing deeply.

"Are you ready for this?" Brittany queried, a smile in her voice.

"Ask me again later, 'Santana chuckled, "you look lovely by the way." Brittany was a vision in a pair of black trouser, a light pink shirt and overlaying black tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, relaxed, casual.

"I'm sure you look lovely too, 'the blonde exclaimed. She frowned as she felt the icy texture of the wine bottle against her arm, "you didn't have to bring anything with you. I told you yesterday."

"I know, 'Santana shrugged her shoulders, "but I felt it was only right. This is for you."

She held out the rose so Brittany could feel. The young woman's finger graced over the velvety flower, curious but excited.

"Oh San, 'she crooned, "thank you." She leant forward to press a kiss to the Latina's mouth, their lips barely touching when...

"Are you two gonna stand out here all day, 'Hallie suddenly appeared at Brittany's side, looking sweet in a light blue dress, and startling the pair as they leapt apart, "because I really don't think eating outside will work for me."

"Hey kid, 'Santana smiled, she handed over the bottle of wine, "this is for your Mom."

Hallie smirked, "so my Mother gets wine, Brittany gets a flower, what the heck do I get?"

"My friendship! It's much better than what they've got." Santana chuckled as her girlfriend ushered her inside.

"Jeez, thanks." Hallie murmured and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Brittany made to follow her, listening to the sound of her sister's footsteps. Santana grabbed hold of her wrist and immediately pulled her back, securing the blonde in her arms.

"Not so fast, 'she crooned, "where's my kiss?"

Brittany giggled and set a gentle peck to her lips, "there's more to come if you behave tonight."

"Hmm, then I'll make sure I'm a _very _good girl." Santana teased.

Brittany grinned and taking her hand, she led the Latina through into the kitchen where Mrs Pierce and Hallie were preparing the dinner.

"Mom, 'Brittany said, hesitant, "Santana is here."

"Well I know that honey, 'Mrs Pierce said briskly. She had her back to them, stirring a murky bubbling brew in a large silver pot, "your sister just informed me. Thank you by the way, for the wine."

"No problem." Santana answered.

Brittany squeezed her hand comfortingly as Mrs Pierce finally turned around to face them. Santana was still astounded by how much her girlfriend resembled her mother. They definitely had matching blue eyes, though different in shape and their hair was the same colour blonde. Even her figure (she was dressed in a smart white and black dress) was that of Brittany's, lissom and curvaceous.

"Something smells great, 'the air felt so awkwardly thick that it was the only thing the brunette could think to say, "what are we having?"

"Chicken casserole." Mrs Pierce's reply was blunt.

"And home-made ice cream for dessert!" Brittany chirped, bouncing up and down eagerly.

Mrs Pierce's face softened at the sight of her daughter, "well you'll have to wait 'til later for that. Why don't you three go and sit in the living room until dinner is done?"

"We don't want you to be out here on your own Mom." Hallie said.

"I'll follow you in. Just let me get everything fixed up first." Mrs Pierce told them.

"Okay."

They went through into the living room, each woman settling down on the sofa in a comfortable silence. Brittany's hand immediately went to Santana's leg, stroking and caressing in her usual giving nature. Santana liked that Brittany did this. It was a natural instinct now, for she could always find her partners hand residing on her knee or her thigh, always wanting to be just that little bit closer.

"Are you listening Santana?"

"Huh? What?" She looked up to find Hallie looking at her curiously.

"I was asking you about work. Did you have it today, what with the storm and all?" The youngster queried.

Santana laughed, "you talk like an old woman, did you know that? 'she set her hand on top of Brittany's, relishing in the soft texture of her skin, "but yeah. McKinley let the kids home around about 1:00pm."

"My Mom wouldn't let me go to school. She's not a big fan of thunder." Hallie explained.

"I bet you were pleased." Santana said.

"No actually, 'the blonde snorted, "I was dressed and ready to go with Brittany hanging on one arm and my mother hanging on the other, trying to hold me back."

Santana giggled. It was such a 'Hallie' thing to do.

"I told you she was the smart one, 'Brittany said smiling at her sister and looking proud, "she's always been so much more determined that me."

"Oh that's not true, 'Hallie said, shaking her head, "you're very clever."

"Only on certain subjects like dance and...cat diseases." Brittany giggled.

"Well I don't know so much about the latter but I'll agree on the dance. My girl is fantastic." Santana said.

"You're too quick to praise me." Brittany chortled though she looked pleased with the compliment.

"I don't praise you enough _querida._" Santana murmured lovingly.

"Aww, you two are just _so_ cute. I need to find someone to be sickeningly adorable with." Hallie said, poking her tongue out.

"We'll find you a guy soon sis, I promise." Brittany said reassuringly.

"Ha! I doubt it. If I've got to wait any longer I'm gonna convert to Lesbianism. Sounds like you get more action anyway." The youngster joked with a grin.

"Lesbianism, 'Santana laughed, "you make it sound like a religion."

Brittany opened her mouth to say something when Mrs Pierce walked into the room, carrying the bottle of wine Santana had brought and four empty glasses, "see, 'she said to Hallie, "I've finally joined you. So, what were we talking about?"

The group looked at one another, knowing it wasn't the right time to bring up what they had been discussing, "nothing." They all said together and Brittany promptly removed her hand from Santana's leg, away from her mother's eyes.

"Oh come on, 'Mrs Pierce smiled, "I could hear you all gossiping about something."

Santana searched for a subject, "um...dancing. We were talking about Brittany's dancing."

"Ah, well I'm happy that audition is done and dusted. No need to try again." Mrs Pierce said carelessly.

Santana saw the smile drop from Brittany's face and the disappointment cloud up her eyes, "I see no reason why she shouldn't go for another audition, 'she defended her, "I'm sure the saying is, _if_ _at first you don't succeed, try again._"

"Hmm, well you're not the one who'll have to deal with the heartache and tears that follows each rejection." Mrs Pierce bit back.

"And who says she'll be rejected every time." Santana hissed.

"I –

"Let's go through into the kitchen and sit down, 'Brittany cut over her mother, "I'm absolutely starving."

Mrs Pierce looked to Santana, her body seeping with disapproval. The Latina almost believed she were going to say something more but seconds passed and her frown turned to a forced smile.

"Come on then. Dinner is almost ready anyway." She finally said and they stood and followed her.

...GLEE.

"Wow. Just hear that storm." Brittany muttered, her head lifted to the ceiling as she listened intently to each groan of the sky.

"It doesn't sound like its ever going to stop, does it?" Santana replied as she cut into a piece of chicken. The casserole was average in flavour though she had pushed herself to over-praise it, claiming it to be the best damn thing she had ever tasted. The lie had awarded her a half-hearted but genuine smile of gratitude from Mrs Pierce.

"So, you're a teacher Santana?" The woman asked as she sipped her wine.

"Yes, 'she answered, "I teach English."

"And does it require many hours of work?"

"Sometimes. It depends on what I have to do. Report deadlines can be a bit trying and then I may have essays to mark but other than that, it's pleasant." Santana said.

Mrs Pierce nodded, "and your boyfriend doesn't mind if you work late?"

Santana hadn't been expecting the question and in her haste to rectify the error, she inhaled and began to choke on a potato. Brittany looked astounded and helpless but Hallie immediately came to the rescue, slamming her hand into Santana's back with such a force that the Latina heaved it back up onto her plate.

"I'm sorry, 'she wheezed, "I...I didn't...I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really, 'Mrs Pierce didn't seem fazed by the attack, "but you're such a pretty young thing. It's a shame."

"Not at all, 'Santana said, shaking her head, still trying to recover, "if I'm honest, I don't have all that much patience for men." She was aware of Brittany smirking into her fork.

"Well I'm sure you'll eventually find the right person. Someone you'll be able to wrap around your little finger."

"Oh haven't you heard Mom, 'Hallie said, her tone of voice laced with wickedness, "Santana is very good with her fingers...ouch!" She glared at Brittany who had swiftly kicked her beneath the table.

They ate in silence for a while, listening to the thunder and waiting, it seemed, for the odd flash of lightening that brightened the dark kitchen. Santana admired Hallie's daring though it also made her edgy. She didn't want to give away her relationship with Brittany until the time was right. Hallie was only playing but still, they needed to be careful.

"Teaching is a good profession, 'Mrs Pierce suddenly said, "I hope my girls will go into something like that. Brittany has less of a chance I suppose but Hallie, yes, she may have the knack for it."

"I'm hoping to be a hooker, 'Hallie exclaimed indignantly, obviously annoyed by what her mother had said, "I've heard The Amsterdam Red Light is promising and my Dutch blood will be a bonus."

"Be quiet child, 'the older Pierce snapped, "its one quirky remark after another with you!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch if you actually complimented your other daughter for once." Hallie growled.

Mrs Pierce laughed, "Brittany knows I'm proud of her, don't you cherub?"

Brittany nodded meekly and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Santana felt her hand under the table, searching for some reassurance and what could she do, but link their fingers together, hoping that she was helping.

"How old are you Santana?" The subject was changed but it didn't make the Latina feel any better. She wasn't enjoying this game of ten questions.

"I'll be twenty seven next week." She answered.

"Oh San, you didn't say." Brittany gasped.

"I didn't think, 'she chuckled, "besides, it's not all that important. I'm just a year older."

"Of course it's important, 'Brittany hadn't said much all evening, thanks to Mrs Pierce putting her down constantly so it was nice to hear her voice. The blonde had once told Santana that her mother resented her after the death of her father and she could see now that maybe the blonde was right...Mrs Pierce was bitter about something, "I'm going to have to really think about your present."

Santana shook her head, "you don't have to."

"I'd feel terrible if I didn't at least try, 'Brittany protested, playing idly with her food, "and I already have a good idea about what I want to get you."

Santana picked up her glass of wine again, "should I be worried?" She asked, smirking.

Brittany's responding smile was enough confirmation.

...GLEE.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with the dishes Mrs Pierce?" Santana offered. She was rather full after dinner and would be happy not to move for the next few hours but she figured it was only right to ask.

"Positive, 'came the reply, "go and sit down, watch tv or something. I'll bring dessert later."

"Thanks Mom." Brittany said gently and motioning with her hand, she led Santana through into the living room, Hallie following close behind.

"Jeez, why does she have to be so mean?" The youngest sister demanded through clenched teeth.

"She's not mean, 'Santana said, collapsing into the sofa, "she just doesn't know how to be nice."

"I'm so sorry she's tried to put you down tonight Britt, 'Hallie said, "but you just have to learn to ignore her. Mom will always try and make you feel guilty."

"It's okay, 'Brittany said shrugging her shoulders, "besides, it's been a good night."

"Always the optimist, 'Hallie rolled her eyes, "look I'm gonna head upstairs to grab my homework. I won't be long."

"Okay." The women said in unison and turning swiftly, the teenager slipped out of the living room, leaving the couple alone.

Brittany turned to face Santana, complacent in every way she moved. She sighed and sank down beside her, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked.

"This whole situation, 'Brittany answered, "do you think the dinner has gone well?"

"Your mother and I haven't killed each other." Santana said.

"I guess." The blonde giggled.

"Well, we haven't killed each other _yet_." She added.

Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it, "thank you by the way, for sticking up for me earlier. With the dancing. It means a lot."

"No problem at all, 'the Latina replied, "Hallie's right you know? You're Mom isn't exactly supportive of you and she should be. Actually, she should be ashamed of herself, for not understanding how brilliant her daughter is. I want you to know that I'll always have your back Britt, even if your mother doesn't. Okay?"

Brittany nodded and leant in, capturing Santana's mouth in a gracious and passionate kiss. The Latina moaned, tasting the sweet aroma of wine on the tips of her girlfriends tongue, responding in excitement and wrapping her arms around Brittany's small dainty waist to pull her close. Brittany's fingers danced along the collar-bone of her partner, whining as Santana nibbled on her bottom lip, each kiss growing hungrier and hungrier...

The sound of something smashing on the other side of the room made the women jump, pulling away from each other instantly. Turning to the source of the noise, Santana felt her heart rise in her throat at the sight of Mrs Pierce, standing in the doorway, a look of shock gracing her face and the remnants of three bowls of ice cream sprinkled around her feet.

Santana didn't know what to say or do. They'd intended to come out with their relationship tonight but certainly not in this way.

Mrs Pierce seemed to get a hold of herself and the reality of what she was seeing. She shook her head, narrowed her eyes and said in a deep, hateful voice, "what the fuck is going on here?"

Brittany stood, startled, "Mom, it's...it's not what it looks like. I –"

"Don't lie to me, 'Mrs Pierce growled, "I walk in here to find you all over each other and you expect me to just breeze it off."

Brittany muttered something incoherently under her breath.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"I said, we weren't all over each other, 'the blonde answered, raising her voice a little, "we were just...just kissing."

"Why do you say that like you expect me to accept it?"

"Can't you?" Santana stood and set an arm around Brittany's waist.

"Get your dirty hands off of her, 'Mrs Pierce stormed towards them, jabbing an accusing finger at the Latina, "_you've_ done this! _You've_ corrupted her!"

"Me?" Santana gasped incredulously.

"Yes! You! You and your filthy lesbian ways!"

"It's not Santana Mom, 'Brittany shook her head determinedly, "I want this. We both want this. She didn't change me. This is what I am. This is what I want. We're together."

"No, no, 'Mrs Pierce turned her back on them, spitting in disgust, "I refuse to believe it. Oh God. What did I do to deserve a daughter like this?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittany whimpered.

"Just look at you Brittany, you've never exactly been perfect have you? As dumb as they come, spoilt to the core and –"

"Hey! Just drop it for fucks sake." Santana hissed, stepping in front of her girlfriend as though shielding her from the insults.

Mrs Pierce paced back and forth, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. Santana watched, her loathing for the woman growing even deeper than she believed was possible.

"It's going to be alright, 'she said gently, turning to Brittany and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks, "I promise."

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs Pierce snarled.

"It doesn't matter, 'Brittany sniffled, "all that matters is that I'm happy. Don't you see that Mom? Don't you see that she makes me happy?"

The Pierce woman sighed in defeat, "and you make me _sick!_"

Hallie chose that exact moment to stroll into the room. She paused upon her arrival, taking in the ice cream on the floor, her sister's tears, Santana's anger and the look of repulsion upon her mother's face.

"She knows?" She asked Brittany.

Mrs Pierce looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice, "wait...they told you! You knew and you didn't think to inform me."

"It wasn't my business to tell, 'Hallie answered, shrugging her shoulders, "and besides, I'm happy for them."

"HAPPY? 'Mrs Pierce screamed, "YOU'RE HAPPY THAT YOUR SISTER IS LIVING IN SIN!"

"SIN! 'Hallie bellowed back, "SINCE WHEN DID BEING WITH SOMEONE CONSTITUE AS A SIN! ACTUALLY, SINCE WHEN DID WE BECOME RELIGIOUS?"

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady."

"What you gonna do about it Mom? 'Hallie challenged, approaching her Mother and glaring up at her, "Huh? You gonna sprinkle me with holy water?"

"Please, just stop arguing." Brittany's timid voice broke over the dispute. She stepped forward, feeling for her mother.

"Don't touch me." Mrs Pierce tried to break free of her hold.

"Mom, please just listen to me." Brittany pleaded, trying so desperately to get the woman to understand.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mrs Pierce shouted and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a hand colliding with a cheek. Brittany staggered backwards, clutching the side of her face and looking like a wounded animal.

"_Puta!_ 'Santana advanced on the woman, ready to take her out when she felt Brittany's grip on her, "what?"

"She's not worth it." Hallie murmured.

Brittany sighed miserably, "you don't understand and that's okay. I can make you see. I –"

"You will _never_ bring me around to the way you think." Mrs Pierce said, shaking her head resolutely.

Brittany grasped her shoulders, "I love you Mom but I won't give up the person that I am or the person I'm with."

Mrs Pierce stood in a sombre silence, staring her child down as though daring her to say more. Brittany looked up at her longingly, her sightless eyes searching for something that the older woman would never give her.

"You, 'she said accusingly, turning to Santana, "get out of my house now!"

"Please, don't be like that." Brittany whined.

"No, it's alright Britt, 'Santana said, setting her hand on the dancer's arm, "I can see where I'm not wanted. Will you...uh...will you walk me to the door?"

"Of course." Brittany replied with a nod.

Santana shoved her way past Mrs Pierce, glaring at her as she passed. If she could've in the moment, she would've punched her square in the mouth. How could someone treat their own flesh and blood in such a heartless way? It wasn't conceivable.

"I'm sorry Santana." Hallie said, stopping her.

"It doesn't matter, 'the Latina told her, "thanks for trying."

Hallie smiled dejectedly and watched as Santana disappeared through into the passageway, holding Brittany's hand tight in her own, terrified to let go and lose her. They reached the front door, an ominous atmosphere settling between them.

"This could've gone better huh?" Brittany sniffled, wiping away the fresh tears that spilled from her eyes.

"If anything I'm glad it's all out in the open." Santana sighed. She reached across, her fingers tracing the milky cheekbones of the woman she loved. Her heart rippled with anger at the small red bruise that was already showing up through her skin.

"I can't believe she could be so cruel." Brittany brushed some invisible speck of dust from the brunette's arm.

"You don't have to endure it. Come back to my house. Stay with me." Santana implored.

The dancer shook her head, "I can't. I have to stay here. Try and talk my mother around."

Santana nodded, "I understand, 'she said in a hushed voice, "but if it all gets too much, you know where I am."

Brittany smiled, "I know."

Santana turned to open the door, feeling the cool air of the night hit her like a million bricks.

"When will I see you again?" She muttered.

"Soon, 'Brittany promised, "but I really feel like I need the time to rectify this mess."

"Okay." Santana was worried this was Brittany's way of rejection. Surely the young woman couldn't he comfortable in the way her mother was treating her. If there were any possible way to end the relationship, it was now when things were already on the rocks.

"I'll see you when I can." Brittany leant in and pressed her lips to Santana's in a desperate and heated kiss, as though they would never share another. The Latina's panted into the intimate act, her toes curling in pleasure as they tasted each other's nectar, humming persuasively. The way the blonde nibbled on the bottom of her lip was incredible, making her long for more, burning with an insatiable ache.

Once again Santana was overcome with the desire to tell Brittany how she felt. The words almost slipped from her tongue as her girlfriend pulled back but she held in her emotions, knowing it was the wrong time to spill out _I love you._

"I'd...I'd best be going then." She sighed, stepping away and out of the house, dying to suddenly escape and stop herself from suffocating.

"Are you alright? Santana, 'Brittany called after her, "listen, it's nothing to worry about. Santana. Santana."

The Latina could find no words to sum up a reply, even when Brittany was calling her so desperately.

...GLEE.

Santana had no idea how she ended up at the Puckermans. All she knew was that she needed to feel the security of someone who cared about her. Slamming her fists into the door and sobbing hysterically, she was almost immediately greeted with it flying open and an enraged Quinn.

"Santana, what the he – oof!" The blonde gasped as Santana launched herself into her arms, burying her face into her neck, whimpering, "hey, what's wrong? Come on sweetie, its okay."

The brunette didn't often cry and it was an even rare occurrence for her to cry in front of her friends but she just couldn't help it. She needed this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Puck appeared out of nowhere, looking bewildered.

"I'm not sure, 'Quinn sighed, stroking her friend's hair, "what's wrong?"

"I...I...Brittany." Santana heaved.

Husband and wife shared a worried and knowing frown and Santana felt herself being cuddled closer into Quinn's arms, "it's alright, 'she murmured gently, "it's alright. I've got you."

**Another chapter in which I feel disappointed. Hmm. Well, I hope you'll all review and let me know what you think. Thanks. :)**

**Oh and **_**squeals**_** that New York passed the gay marriage vote. Amazing. I am so happy. **


	26. The Aftermath

**Hey guys. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update but my internet has been down for quite some time and unfortunately I don't live in an area where I can visit an internet cafe or a library to update. On the plus side, I've done plenty of writing! :) xx Hope you can all forgive me. **

**So I'm pleased that my reviews excelled again in the last chapter. Thank you very much. I may understand the chapter '**_**A Day In The Life Of Santana Lopez**_**' lacked a little something but you must all take into account that not every chapter can be packed with drama and intensity. There will be chapters in this story where the mood is mellow or nothing serious is going on. I just hope you'll be able to take the time to review and tell me what you think of such things. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Glee. **

**Chapter 25 – The Aftermath**

Turning on her side and stretching tiredly, Santana strained her neck to try and listen to the conversation that was going on around her in hushed whispers. It was a beautiful sunny morning, the air brisk, the sky clear and the mood soft, the kind of day that could only follow a disastrous night filled with more than just thunderstorms.

The Latina tried to make herself comfortable but realised soon enough that the mere inability to feel warm and secure was thanks to the fact that she were lying on Quinn and Puck's lumpy sofa and had been all night! Santana remembered, though she sorely wished it weren't so, the frantic attack of never-ending tears that she had soaked into Quinn's pyjama shirt upon her arrival at the house. She recalled being violently sick in the bathroom and the tender care that Puck had offered her as he held her hair back out of her face, crooning softly and telling her everything would be better soon. The couple had been sympathetic indeed when she relayed to them the confrontation between herself and the three Pierce family members. Quinn had voiced how proud she'd felt, that Brittany had stood up to her mother and even Puck, attempting to lighten the mood, had congratulated Santana on her successful badass-ness, something he deemed to be "fight club" worthy. As for Santana herself, well her feelings were disorganized and tormented. She'd always been remarkably proud of her sexuality, ever since she'd come to accept and understand herself, but now she barely recognised her own mind. A new repugnance had taken over, a powerful hatred for what she was and Santana knew, _deep down_, that it wouldn't ease until Brittany came to her and reassured her that their relationship was stable and real!

Chasing away the ache that was settling into her chest, Santana turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, listening intently to the hushed voices within the room.

"The poor thing, 'Quinn was saying, her voice gentle and considerate, "you had to see it to believe it girls. She looked _so_ defeated. So weak." Santana wrinkled her nose at this. Weak! No. She refused to acknowledge it. Sure, she'd cried but she was still an undisputed bitch! Weakness didn't even come into the equation.

"Did she tell you much of what actually happened last night?" Someone else said. It sounded like Tina.

"She told us enough, 'Quinn murmured, "Brittany's mother sure does sound like a nasty piece of work."

A thicker, deeper voice joined the discussion. Santana recognised the woman immediately. It was Mercedes. "Well I'm disgusted by it all. What kind of a person hits their own child?

"Wait...she _hit_ her?" Tina gasped.

"You could put it down to the heat of the moment but when all said and done, it's wrong!"

"I couldn't agree more. Santana could hardly contain her rage when she told me. She clearly wanted to do something, 'Quinn said, "but punching Mrs Pierce would've just made the situation worse."

Santana almost considered sitting up to put an end the conversation but Mercedes muttered something incoherent and she found herself struggling to take in what had just been said.

"Its Brittany I feel sorry for most of all, 'Tina said glumly. Santana felt a weight settle beside her on the sofa, evidence that the Asian woman had joined her. A moment later, a soft consoling hand graced along the bottom of her leg, caring like, "I can't imagine what she must be going through. Homophobia is a terrifying thing."

"Especially when the hate is coming from your own parent." Quinn sighed and Santana felt as though she could almost see the blonde shaking her head in disapproval.

"Santana has more than enough love to make up for Mrs Pierce." She heard Tina exclaim.

"Shh, 'Quinn hissed to her companions, "why don't we go out into the garden for a while? Santana will be getting up for work soon and I kind of want her to have as much sleep as possible. She tossed and turned a lot last night."

Why were Mercedes and Tina around so early in the morning? This was enough to quell the bad thoughts out of Santana's head for a while as she listened to her friends leave the room, giving her peace of mind to simply bask in the open sunlight that streamed through the window.

She was more than pleased to know that the others supported her. That at least was a comfort. Opening her eyes, Santana sighed and gazed around the pleasant area that was the Puckerman living room. She felt safe here; like she was home. She would never stop being grateful to Puck and Quinn for their incredible patience with her, especially after last night.

Rolling onto her stomach, Santana moaned a tired moan and decided to push aside all her worries, trying to force herself back into the land of nod. She would wake up later and find that reality was still there anyway. Escape was needed.

...GLEE.

Tina and Mercedes had left by the time Santana managed to wrench herself away from the sofa. Stumbling through into the kitchen, she found Quinn fixing breakfast, humming pleasantly under her breath. Sitting at the table, the brunette set her face into her hands, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the way her head pounded like a big bass drum.

"Oh good, you're up, 'Quinn said, turning and offering her a motherly smile, "just in time for breakfast."

"Ugh, I don't think I could stomach anything." Santana grumbled. Her voice was thick from all the crying she'd done.

Quinn laughed, "nonsense. It'll do you good." She set an empty plate in front of Santana and then proceeded to dish out helpings of bacon and scrambled egg.

"I really don't want to." The Latina whined.

"Please, just a little, 'Quinn persisted, "otherwise I've made all this for nothing." She gestured to the table as she sat down in the seat opposite.

"Fine, 'Santana growled. She snatched up her knife and fork, cut into a piece of bacon and shoved it into her mouth before offering Quinn a forced smile, "there. Happy?"

The blonde nodded, looking ecstatic.

"I'm actually surprised you're not throwing up everywhere, 'Santana exclaimed as she swallowed down the meaty snack, "shouldn't morning sickness be a big thing with you right now?"

"It's not like that with all pregnancies, 'Quinn muttered, "besides, you threw up enough last night for the both of us. What in the world did you eat?"

"Chicken Casserole, 'Santana replied, "and believe me, it looked better down the toilet than it did on the plate."

Quinn snorted, "you have a wonderful way with words, you know that? 'she nibbled daintily on a piece of scrambled egg, observing Santana with an air of pity and musing sorrow, "you look a little peaky. Maybe you should contact the school and ask for a substitute."

"Nah, 'she shook her head, "I think I've taken way too many days off this year."

"They'd understand if you explained." Quinn said.

"What? That I had some sort of domestic with my girlfriend and her family?" Santana laughed – no, barked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and fixed her attention upon her breakfast. It was Santana's turn to observe and she did so with great deliberation. Her friend, much like the day of Rachel's barbeque, looked healthy and fresh. Her face was positively glowing and her eyes blazed with a light that could shame even the sun in the sky. She was dressed in her usual attire, _a virgin dress,_ but it certainly didn't hide the tiny, barely existent swell of Quinn's stomach, the sure sign that a 12 week baby was resting inside the warm exterior of its mother's body, safe and sound.

"How are you? 'Santana felt compelled to ask, "how's everything with the...the, 'she motioned up and down with her hand to Quinn's figure, "condition?"

"We're doing well." The blonde sighed, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"And the bed rest? Are you getting enough?"

Quinn looked amused, "stop worrying. You're just as bad as Noah, 'she scolded, "he's always trying to get me to lie down."

"No, he's probably just trying to get you _into _bed." Santana said light-heartedly.

Quinn reached across the table to gently tap her hand as a matter of discipline for her teasing. Santana allowed her to do so, smiling softly. It was nice to forget about the hurt that was coursing through her body and her friend certainly helped her breeze the badness away, even if it were only for a short time.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant." Quinn said, grinning with excitement.

"Me either, 'Santana replied, "I'm gonna be an Auntie. Scary thought."

"Aww, Auntie Sany." Quinn giggled.

The Latina scrunched up her nose in displeasure and turned her attention back to her forgotten breakfast. She scooped up several mouthfuls of egg and chewed enthusiastically, realising that perhaps she was a little hungry. She could see Quinn out of the corner of her eye, watching, maternal like. Santana could sense she were about to say something, just like she could sense her worry. It made her happy. It made her anxious. Eager to stop the conversation turning back to Brittany, Santana spoke before her friend could, "Auntie Sany isn't such a good name." She picked up on what they'd just been talking about. It was dull but it concerned the baby, Quinn's favourite thing in the world.

"I think it's cute." _Yes. Definitely the right subject. _

"Nope, 'the brunette shook her head resolutely, "Auntie Santana will do just fine."

"Oh come on, 'Quinn scoffed, pushing away her empty plate, "the baby is never gonna get around your name. Not for years anyway. At least be Auntie Tana."

Santana rolled the nickname around on her tongue, saying it aloud, musing. She liked it. Simple. Not too cheesy and not too serious. Auntie Tana.

"Fine, 'she sighed, "but if anyone else spits it out at me I'll go all Lima Heights on their sorry ass!"

Quinn nodded and saluted her. A few seconds later, she said brightly, "and we won't leave Brittany out either. Auntie Britt sounds adorable."

Santana cringed, the mere name of her girlfriend dug into her soul like the force of an ice cold blade. Why couldn't they just leave the Pierce matter hidden away? It only made her feel worse.

"I'm not so sure Brittany and I are gonna last that long, 'Santana groaned, "not with her mother in the picture."

"You just need to let Mrs Pierce come around on her own." Quinn advised.

Santana shook her head, smiling bitterly, "I just need to murder her and hide the corpse."

"Oh don't be silly."

"I heard pigs will consume an entire body, even the bones."

Quinn laughed, "you have one heck of an imagination Lopez."

"What can I say? 'Santana shrugged, "I'm a dreamer."

Quinn sighed sadly and reached across the table, trying to find Santana's fingers. The Latina pulled back, not wanting to be touched, not wanting contact with anyone unless it were Brittany's soft lips and gentle hands. She saw the hurt dart into Quinn's hazel eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, 'she whispered, "I guess I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"I wanted Brittany to come home with me last night, 'Santana explained, "but she wouldn't. She said she needed to stay and make things better with her Mom, try and make her understand us."

"That's a good enough reason to stay." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's just a good enough excuse to stay _away._" Santana said. She stood and made her way over to the sink, turning on the tap and filling a small glass with ice cold water. She sipped at it eagerly, trying to think of anything else but what they were discussing.

"Brittany cares for you." The blonde said resolutely.

"She doesn't love me though, does she?" Santana mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Quinn frowned.

Santana turned and leant against the counter, inwardly telling herself not to cry.

"Santana! Tell me!" Quinn ordered.

Looking down, the brunette sniffed and played with her water, stirring it with her finger in a delicate manner, "it's nothing. I'm just questioning whether Brittany's feelings match that of mine."

"You love her?"

"Yes."

Quinn seemed to consider this for a moment, before, "and you think she doesn't feel the same way?"

Shaking her head, pessimistic, the Latina said, "I don't know _what_ to think anymore. I don't know anything."

...GLEE.

Clinging onto her lunch and looking like a nervous child searching for a playmate, Santana approached Rachel and Finn who were eating together in the teacher's lounge. It felt as though it had been an agonizingly long day. She'd spent it teaching her students who didn't want to be taught whilst trying _desperately_ to contact Brittany who apparently didn't want to talk, as each call Santana made was quickly disconnected!

Approaching the table where her friends sat, Santana hesitated. They looked very couple-like, feeding each other, leaning in to share soft leisurely kisses and giggling excitedly. The sight of them nuzzling one another and whispering in loving tones left her feeling like an intruder. It was awkward and unreal and she would've turned and slipped back out of the room if Rachel hadn't spotted her and beckoned her over with an overenthusiastic wave.

"Hello Santana! 'she gushed readily, "I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to."

The tired brunette cleared her throat, "you know how it is, 'she said, sitting down opposite Finn, "you grade one paper and another and another and before you know it, you've wasted away the entire lunch period."

Rachel chuckled, "very true. How are you? You don't look much yourself."

"I've had a rough few days." Santana answered.

"Anything we can do?" Finn immediately asked.

"Nope, 'she opened her lunch bag and pulled out a banana, "it's nothing to worry about. Just an inconvenience I have to put up with."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel's voice was soft and supportive.

Santana shook her head, her mouth crammed with banana. Quinn was her newly dubbed "shrink" and going over what had happened again would do nothing more than deepen her bad mood. Rachel probably wouldn't help the situation. She'd most likely start preaching world peace and suggest they sing about their feelings. Santana would only end up kicking her.

"So, 'the Latina said loudly in an attempt to change the subject, "you two seem happy."

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other, smiling.

"Aww, 'Santana crooned sarcastically, "if I didn't _sort of _consider you to be my friends I'd be rather sick of the sight of you. It's really quite nauseating."

The couple obviously weren't offended by what she said for they laughed in amusement. Rachel looked almost proud, taking Finn's hand with a dazzling smile that could blind any unsuspecting victim.

"Every relationship goes through the honeymoon stage." She said.

"And every relationship goes through the '_I can't stand you_' stage too." Santana joked.

"Oh come on, 'Finn exclaimed as he practically inhaled a potato chip, "that's a lie. Quinn and Puck seem to be okay. Tina and Mike too, and I'm sure you and Brittany are doing well."

"Don't always be sure of what you see, 'Santana said, swallowing her mouthful of banana, "you have no idea what goes on behind closed doors."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing, 'Santana answered with a shrug, "just that you shouldn't always believe what your senses tell you."

"Well I would much rather start this relationship off in a positive way, 'Rachel chirped patting her boyfriend's hand decisively, "so I will take your advice Santana and I shall hold onto it until the day comes in which Finn and I may require it."

"Good plan." The football coach nodded.

"Yeah, 'Santana muttered. She wished she could be so optimistic when it came to relationship, "good plan guys."

...GLEE.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Santana found herself leaving the classroom with her students that afternoon. Pulling her bag crammed with papers and books over her shoulder, she headed down the corridor, trying to avoid the bustling crowds as she dialled Brittany's cell number frantically before bringing it up to her ear to wait for an answer.

The monotonous buzzing of the cell tone was patronizing to Santana's sanity. It was as though God was tormenting her, proclaiming in some way that she was wrong to want any of this, to want Brittany the way she did! She listened for a few more seconds before the call cut off, leaving her empty-handed once more, draining her heavy broken heart.

Reaching the entrance of the school, Santana shoved aside two juniors with a growl and opened the doors, letting herself out into the sunlight. She made her way down the large concrete steps, jumping two at a time, eager to get away from McKinley for another day.

It was as she entered the parking lot that she realised she had company. Sitting with her legs crossed on the ground by her vehicle with long blonde hair glinting in the light and eyes' searching curiously was the very person Santana didn't expect to find but was relieved to see.

"How come you always turn up when I fall flat on my ass?" She chuckled, looking down on Hallie and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because my sister's pretty much the same right now and we need to fix it." The teen replied, shrugging.

"You're always fixing things. Shouldn't you be in school?" Santana asked as an after-thought. She held out her hand to Hallie and watched as the young blonde took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"We finish 15 minutes before McKinley High, 'Hallie answered, "so I figured I'd come here and see how you are."

"I feel like shit." Santana sighed.

"Hmm, I don't blame you, 'Hallie muttered. She leant against Santana's car and patted the bonnet playfully, "so are you gonna give me a lift home or what?"

"It depends." The brunette said.

Hallie frowned, "on what?"

"On whether I might run into your sister. Do you know she's avoiding my calls?"

Hallie looked at her curiously. It seemed as though she wanted to say something for she opened her mouth, squeaked and then shut it again. What felt to be minutes later, the youngest Pierce said, "please just take me home? I promise to tell you everything along the way."

Reluctantly, Santana nodded and gestured resignedly to the car. Opening the door, she climbed into her side of the vehicle and shoved her bag in the back. She then proceeded to buckle herself in, watching as the youngster joined her, clambering into the passenger seat and turning to her expectantly. She couldn't help but note that Hallie's smile didn't quite reach her big brown eyes.

"How is she? You're sister?" It was only right to inquire as to how Brittany was feeling after yesterday. Starting the engine and pulling out of her parking space, Santana tried to focus but her mind could and _would_ only be fixated on that of Brittany.

Hallie sighed, clearly considering her answer. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, looking out the window as the world rushed by at a never-ending pace.

"She's miserable – walking around like a zombie." Came the answer.

"I knew she should've come home with me. It's wrong for her to stay where she's exposed to all that hatred." Santana exclaimed angrily, smacking the steering wheel with such a force it was a wonder she didn't break it.

"I don't hate her." Hallie whispered.

Santana closed her eyes, wanting to slip away into nothingness, "I know. You're the only person around here that's good for her."

"You're good for her too, 'Hallie defended, "my mom just doesn't see that yet."

"Do you think she ever will?" Santana asked timidly.

"With time, 'Hallie nodded, "just be patient if you can. Brittany is trying to make my mother understand even _just a little_ of what your relationship is, 'she paused, thinking, "It's difficult. My Mom doesn't want to listen."

"What about you? Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah but it just ended with us screaming at each other from opposite sides of the room. Brittany hates all the shouting. The noises make her uneasy. I stayed with her last night. She cried herself to sleep." Hallie explained, her brow furrowed.

"This is all my fault." Santana hissed through clenched teeth, loathing herself for making Brittany and Hallie suffer in such way.

"Don't be silly, 'Hallie chastised, "my mother is just ignorant and always has been. She loves Brittany but there is that part of her that resents everything that happened with my father."

The English teacher shook her head, "was Brittany really that bad a person when she was younger?" She still refused to believe that her girlfriend had once been a spoilt little dancer, intent on wreaking havoc on the world.

"I don't remember much of what happened the night of the accident, 'Hallie said, "I was only a toddler at the time. I know that Brittany saved me and for _that_ I shall be eternally grateful. She didn't have to climb into the back of the car to get me out and she didn't have to try and go back for my father. The doctors said the second impact of her head hitting the ground as the car exploded was what finally destroyed the optic nerve that functions her sight. If Brittany had been just that little bit further away the force of the explosion wouldn't have pushed her to the ground and things would be different. Perhaps she would only be _partially blind_ or perhaps she would simply still be able to see, 'Hallie stopped and turned to face Santana, smiling with a smugness that startled the Latina, "my mother may bear a grudge after what happened but I certainly don't. I know my father would be proud of what Brittany is. I know he would be proud that she saved me and tried to save him too. I'm also sure he would approve of your relationship with her. He always wanted Brittany to be happy and I can tell that you do just that."

Santana didn't quite know what to say. The fact that she had openly just received Hallie's blessing was a wonderful thing and it was good to know that the youngest Pierce sister did not dislike or blame her sister for the accident that had ripped their family apart many, many years ago.

"Thank you Hallie." She said.

"For what?"

"For always having my back." Santana replied.

Hallie smiled, shrugging casually, "no problem."

...GLEE.

A booming silence passed over the pair as they pulled up outside of the Pierce household. Santana could not help but stare at the small quaint building and feel the negative memories of last night come flooding back. Shaking from head to toe in rage, she tried to contain her emotions. She truly had to hold herself back from storming inside and knocking Mrs Pierce out and possibly dragging Brittany home with her, where she'd be safe and loved.

"Sometimes I'm relieved your sister is blind, 'she said, breaking through the quiet, "I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she actually saw me sitting outside of the house like this."

"She'd probably run into your arms and cry for a good hour or two, 'Hallie told her, "Brittany has pretty much spent the last couple of hours hiding away. The remainder of the time has been taken up trying to sit with my _bitch_ of a mother."

"Hasn't she managed to convince her of anything?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Nothing, 'Hallie shook her head, "but Brittany keeps trying. She sits with my mother and takes her hand and talks and explains how everything kind of happened between you and how she can't help who she wants to be with..."

"And...?" Santana encouraged.

"And my mother just stands, brushes her off and walks out of the room. She hasn't said a word to Brittany since you left."

"Poor thing." Santana crooned, feeling helpless. She wished she could do something to make it all better. Brittany was certainly suffering more in the long-run.

Angling herself better in her seat, the brunette turned to take in Hallie's calm, collected features.

"If things get too much here, 'she motioned over her shoulder, "at any time at all, come to me. Both you and Brittany are welcome at my house. You don't have to put up with any of this negativity. Do you understand?"

Hallie nodded, "yes. Thank you." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, letting herself out.

"Hey, let Brittany know that –" Santana stopped herself. She wanted Hallie to pass on the message that Brittany didn't have to be alone, that if she just answered her calls they would be together, regardless of what Mrs Pierce wanted.

"Let Brittany know what?" Hallie queried.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head.

Hallie smiled and waved as she stepped away, "thanks for bringing me home Santana."

"Thanks for coming to see me."

"Remember what I said. Just be a little patient." Hallie advised.

"I know. I'll try." Santana chuckled, waving in response. She watched as the teen hurried through into her garden gate, her feet carrying her quickly but her body giving off a vibe that spoke of only her exhaustion. The Latina wished she could call the young blonde back. She was suddenly very lonely again.

...GLEE.

Another storm had swept in later that night – a harsh brutal monster that roared across the skies, an unstoppable force! Santana, taking advantage of the warmth of the fireplace and the stillness of the house, sat curled up in an arm chair, book balanced in one hand and a mug of fresh tea in the other. It was nice to be out of the cold, immersed in the slick amber glow of the flames before her. It gave her time to think and consider all that had happened over the last two days.

The way she pined for Brittany had died away a little as the evening had progressed. She still wanted the young woman with her but it felt as though there was too much of a rift between them to ever be together. Santana had spent the afternoon forcing herself to think of other things, to stop dwelling on the one being that was destroying her.

What Hallie had said to her earlier that day had been a comfort. She was right. Santana had to bide her time. Brittany was trying with all her might to bring Mrs Pierce around to the idea of them as a couple. If it took a week, a month, a year, _many years even_, she would have to be patient.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Santana tried to think of something else. She wondered whether any of her friends had so much trouble with their parents. Puck and Quinn, definitely. The Fabray's would never agree with their marriage. Tina seemed to have little patience for Mike's mother though she worked at being respectful when around Mrs Chang. Kurt's father had always been a gem in supporting his son's sexuality. Burt was the greatest man alive, hands down just for that! She'd never met Blaine's parents though she hoped they were good to him. He was a nice guy. He deserved it...

It was the frantic sound of someone pounding on the door that broke Santana free from her tortured musings. Setting her mug of tea aside, she stood and brushed down the wrinkles in her clothes, leaving the living room and stepping into the passageway. She could make out the distorted image of someone standing behind the glass, waiting impatiently it seemed. She didn't have a clue who could be calling in on her at such a time of night but she supposed it was a matter of importance, something that obviously couldn't wait 'til morning.

Lifting the lock and unlatching it from its secure place, she pulled the door open cautiously and was surprised to find the one person she hadn't expected to see, especially after the drastic events that had occurred yesterday.

"Hi." She whispered, not knowing what to really say or do.

There was no reply from Brittany. The blonde merely stood in the doorway, determination etched into her pretty young features...and something else, something Santana recognised and all the same didn't recognise at all...

**Done. Please review and let me know what you think. I've left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger so I'm interested to see everyone's response to that. Also, like I said before, I'm sorry about leaving the update for so long. Having no internet has left me feeling really disconnected from the world and from you guys. I hope I still have readers haha. **

**I won't leave it long this time. In fact, I'm already on page 3 of the next chapter! :) xReview. **


	27. Lets Play A Love Scene

**Hey everyone. See, I told you I'd update quicker this time! So thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm super happy you're all still here. **

**Wow. I can't believe we had a Brittana stage kiss on their tour. I'm so annoyed that when my internet connection decides to break down there's a big Brittana occurrence lol. Just my luck! I think this whole kiss lark is a brilliant step forward for us guys. Brittana feels like it's on again! Like everything in the next season will be better. Hmm, maybe I'm just being a little too optimistic...but maybe not! **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but kind of worship it, hence the Brittana fic here! :)**

**Chapter 26 – Lets Play A Love Scene**

_It was the frantic sound of someone pounding on the door that broke Santana free from her tortured musings. Setting her mug of tea aside, she stood and brushed down the wrinkles in her clothes, leaving the living room and stepping into the passageway. She could make out the distorted image of someone standing behind the glass, waiting impatiently it seemed. She didn't have a clue who could be calling in on her at such a time of night but she supposed it was a matter of importance, something that obviously couldn't wait 'til morning._

_Lifting the lock and unlatching it from its secure place, she pulled the door open cautiously and was surprised to find the one person she hadn't expected to see, especially after the drastic events that had occurred yesterday._

"_Hi," she whispered, not knowing what to really say or do._

_There was no reply from Brittany. The blonde merely stood in the doorway, determination etched into her pretty young features...and something else, something Santana recognised and all the same didn't recognise at all..._

Blinking in bewilderment, the Latina reached out, taking her girlfriends hand and pulling her inside and out of the cold. She could see that Brittany was trembling but whether it was from the weather or from nerves she did not know.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she closed the door, locking it again, "it's late."

"I know," Brittany murmured, shaking her head, "I just couldn't stay in that house. Not with my mother."

"I'm sorry about what happened, I –"

Brittany's hands found Santana's face, caressing gently, silencing her, "you don't have to apologise San. It's all _her._ She should be apologising. She should admit she's wrong."

Santana closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She needed this so much, to feel the proximity of the woman in front of her, "I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was so frightened."

"There's no need for that," the blonde crooned, she slipped her arms around Santana's waist, curling close and setting her head onto her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"What are we gonna do?" The Latina queried, closing her eyes and sinking into the embrace. She could feel the damp of Brittany's clothes soaking through into her own but she just didn't care. This was wonderful. This was right, "your Mom hates me. Maybe she'll always hate me."

"I don't care what she thinks. All those things she said are nothing Santana. She can't get to us," the silence sat around them as though listening in on everything they were saying, "it's just you and me. We have each other. We don't need anyone else." She pulled back, her sightless eyes searching Santana's face.

Smiling softly, the young brunette brushed her fingers across her girlfriends left cheek, caressing the tinged skin where her mother had struck at her, "does it hurt?" She whispered.

Brittany sighed, "not as much as what she said to me."

"You've argued?"

Brittany nodded, "about an hour ago. She gave me an ultimatum," her voice was deep, hushed, "she asked me to choose between my family and you."

Santana almost felt her weight collapse from under her. She would've been on the ground if Brittany's arms weren't so secured around her waist. How could someone ask that of their child? It was terrible! It was inhumane. It had shocked Santana's body beyond its proper function. She suddenly felt frail.

Brittany was saying something to her but she couldn't quite take it in. It was as though her mind had turned to jelly, numb and cold. She could feel the blonde trying to guide her upstairs, crooning tenderly, trying to comfort her. She could make out each step clearly but she staggered and stumbled, perhaps as blind as the woman who was trying to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Brittany," Santana mumbled, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's alright," the blonde whispered, "it'll all be fine. I promise."

They managed to reach the top of the stairs when Santana yanked herself out of Brittany's arms. She saw the flicker of hurt in her companion's eyes but couldn't bring herself to take back the action.

Sighing resignedly, she leant against the wall, feeling exhausted, "I don't want to make you choose."

"Hush," Brittany crooned, "I didn't choose. I...I couldn't."

"Good," Santana sighed.

"What?" Brittany looked bewildered, "it's...its good? I just told you that I couldn't choose between you and my family and your okay with that?" Santana suddenly felt as though she understood why Brittany had seemed so anxious when she'd first opened the door. She had been expecting a bad reaction from the Latina.

"What do you expect me to say Britt? That I'm angry. That you should choose _me!_" Santana retorted. She was glad to be leaning against the cool surface of the wall. She still felt weak, like she might never move again.

"I was expecting something more than this," Brittany answered abruptly.

"You were expecting more confrontation!" Santana could feel her rage swelling, "do you get a kick out of this or something, because I'm pretty sure the only reason you came here was to argue."

Brittany gasped, clearly hurt. The silence that surrounded them was haunting and hard. It unsettled Santana and she could think to do nothing more than fold her arms over her chest and wait for the reply she knew was coming.

"Is that what you think of me?" Brittany hissed, stepping closer. The English teacher felt her blood run cold at the ferocity of the woman's watch. Brittany was not looking directly at her (her gaze was fixed on a spot on the wall just to Santana's right) but it still tore into her like a million shards of glass, "do you think I _enjoy _this? Do you think I enjoy arguing with my mother? Being an outcast in my family? Do you think I _want_ this?"

Santana felt rather meek. Looking down at her feet, she said, "I don't know."

"Yeah," Brittany laughed sarcastically, "exactly. _You know nothing._"

Santana wasn't used to this side of the bubbly blind woman. She knew all this anger had arisen from the quarrel between Brittany and her mother but it still didn't make it easier to deal with.

"I didn't come here to argue with you," the blonde said, turning away from Santana, "I came because Hallie told me you wanted me to be here. She told me what you said in the car about us coming to stay."

"I did," Santana said in her haste to make everything better. She stepped closer to Brittany but was rebuffed in a second as the young woman slipped away from her, "I want –"

"Why are you happy I can't choose?" Brittany cut her off, "I'm not asking because I'm angry. I'm just curious."

Santana sighed and pushed off the wall. She settled herself on the floor, sitting on the very top of the stairs. Patting the space beside her, the anxious Latina felt as though she were almost begging, "sit with me," she asked gently, "please?"

Obeying, Brittany began to wiggle her way down to the floor, using the wall and Santana's shoulder for support. Santana took a good look at her when she was finally sitting, as though it was the first real glance of the night. She noticed her complexion, how it was no longer creamy white but sickly and pallid and drawn in. Brittany's eyes were tired and defeated and the brunette could definitely make out the dark shadows that lay beneath them, evidence that sleep had certainly evaded her last night. Her shoulders were slightly hunched as though all the pride had seeped out of her body, as though she had nothing left to fight for. It made Santana all the more determined to overcome this.

"It's not that I'm happy that you can't choose between me and your family," she said, reaching over and placing her hand on Brittany's knee, "I'm actually relieved. I'd love for you to pick me Brittany, I really would, but then what kind of girlfriend would I be if I asked that of you? You shouldn't be made to pick between us. It's wrong of your mother to expect that of you."

Brittany nodded, "I guess you're right," she shifted nervously, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just so happy when Hallie told me that you wanted me here and after everything Mom said to me...well," she hesitated, "I suppose I like being needed."

Santana leant across and set a soft kiss to her cheek, "I need you more than you'll ever know. We can't get through this if we're against each other Britt. It'll only make things worse."

"I know."

"So how did the argument start between you and your Mom?" Santana queried.

"It was silly really," Brittany shook her head, "no point in me even explaining. It was what she said afterwards that kind of hit me."

Santana frowned, already knowing that she wasn't about to like what the blonde told her, "what did she say?"

"That I'm going to hell. That I should be normal," Brittany's voice was shaking.

_The little bitch! _

"I told her that I forgive her for smacking me but she doesn't understand and she won't listen. How can this be wrong?" Brittany sniffed, "I told her I love you and she –"

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana took hold of Brittany's other hand, stopping her mid-sentence, "say that again?" She had to be sure she had heard the woman right.

Brittany blinked, confused, "I forgive her for –"

"No, not that," Santana cut her off, desperately wanting to hear those three special words again, "the other thing."

"I love you?" It was much like a question.

Santana bit down hard on her bottom lip, "yes," she breathed softly, "that." It was wonderful to hear those words. She thought she would see them leaving Brittany's lips, "do you mean it? Do you...love me?"

Brittany smiled, nodding, "of course," she squeezed Santana's hand and leant over to capture her mouth in a tender, adoring kiss, "I...I love you more than anything else in the world." She murmured.

Santana couldn't quite believe it! She slipped one of her hands out of Brittany's and pinched her leg, wondering whether she was possibly dreaming.

Brittany pulled back, blind eyes searching both eagerly and timidly, "well aren't you supposed to say something back?" Her tone of voice was playful, intermingled with hope.

Santana grinned, throwing herself at Brittany and bringing her to the floor. If anyone would've passed the stairs at that precise moment in time it would've been a startling sight to see, with two pairs of legs sprawled out and wild overjoyed laughter echoing down the staircase.

"I think I fell for you the second I laid eyes on you," Santana murmured, smothering the blonde in gentle kisses, relishing the breathy giggles that escaped the other woman's lips, "I love you too," she pulled back, grinning, "I thought I was all alone in that department."

Brittany smiled, shaking her head resolutely, "never," she murmured.

...GLEE.

Standing in the open doorway of the living room, Santana watched with great fascination as Brittany sat in front of the roaring flickering fireplace, lapping up the incredible heat from the orange flames with her eyes closed lightly and smile wide and happy.

It was so easy to forget herself when watching Brittany. Santana would never understand her feelings completely when it came to the blonde but she would always accept them and need them. She knew this as she took in every fine detail of her girlfriend's charming face and how at peace she seemed.

Stepping confidently into the room, Santana came and sat beside Brittany, reaching across to trace an eager finger along the elegant dip of her companions shoulder. Brittany smiled. She recognised Santana's touch. Turning, she leant over and pressed her mouth to Santana's, her kiss soft and friendly.

"Just feel that warmth," she crooned against the Latina's lips.

Santana actually hadn't even acknowledged the fire until Brittany brought it up. She could now feel the flames emanating down the right side of her body, burning into her flesh, scorching her.

Brittany seemed to be considering her. Her fine blue eyes searched Santana's face as though she could see into the very depths of her being.

"You okay? You were so unsure of yourself earlier, or at least, that's how it felt," the blonde said softly.

Santana frowned, "I wasn't –"

"Don't pretend it's not true San," Brittany shook her head firmly, "even Hallie said you were edgy yesterday."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'm not a very optimistic person. The fight with your Mom kind of shook me up in all the wrong ways."

"Hallie told me what you said," Brittany whispered, leaning in so Santana could hear her better, "about how you believe she is the only one that's good for me?"

Santana didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected this matter to be brought up.

"Is that what you believe?" The dancer inquired, "that you're not good enough for me?

Santana sighed, nodding, "yes."

The expression that took over Brittany's face was one of pain and confusion. She placed a hand on Santana's knee, trying to smile, "you're the best thing about my life. The only thing that's right. Do you have such little faith in me?"

"That's not it," Santana didn't want it to appear that way. She loved Brittany, "my lack of faith lies in my _own_ ability to keep you," she wanted the flames of the fire to suck her up and sizzle her into a million little piece of ash, "you're so perfect and I've never really been the essence of good. I'm just scared I'm going to lose you. That all the problems I bring will make you unhappy."

Brittany was surprised, "you could never lose me."

"You don't know that," the Latina mumbled.

Brittany reached out to slide her arms around Santana's waist. She tugged her girlfriend close, humming contently as her nose brushed into her hair, inhaling her scent as though she never intended to let her go. Santana went to Brittany willingly, slipping her fingers beneath the blind woman's shirt, tracing and trailing circles upon her soft skin.

"I know that despite everything my mother has thrown at me I still want you. I know you believe yourself to be bad when you are in fact the most generous person I've ever met. You're my best friend. Why would you think I would ever leave you? That I _could_ leave you? "

Santana knew she'd been foolish but she couldn't help how she felt, "I'm an idiot," she settled her cheek into the curve of Brittany's neck, "I spend all my time thinking of you and wanting you here but the second you turn up I retreat into myself. I'm not an idiot. I'm a hypocrite!"

"You're not," Brittany chuckled affectionately.

"No, I am," Santana snorted, "and I'm sorry. I was under the impression that if you spent all that time with your mother she would convince you that our relationship was nothing," she lifted her head, gazing into Brittany's bold blue eyes, almost willing her to see, even for just a second, " I feel like I'm caught in some sort of landslide. Everything is messed up."

Brittany gripped her cheeks, her actions resolute, "listen to me Santana," she demanded, "we're fine. Nothing is gonna break us up. Not if we don't want it to."

"I need you Britt," the Latina whispered, "you have no idea how lost I am without you."

"Believe me," Brittany cut her off, "I know exactly how you feel."

The joy that seemed to surge between them was boundless. It seemed to revive Santana's weak state, as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, tugging her close and capturing her mouth in a swift and excited kiss. She felt the blonde's response as she pressed against her, opening her mouth to immediately let Santana's tongue inside. It was still clear who was the experienced kisser but Brittany was certainly eager to prove her worth. Tangling her hands into Santana's hair, she pulled the Latina exasperatingly close, their tongues dancing together as they worked to deepen the connection they already had.

Santana's own hands began a path down Brittany's body, sliding over her clothes in a desperation that clearly stated, '_your mine and never forget it.' _She could feel the sharp beating of Brittany's heart and hear the incredible moans escaping into her own lips. It made her sear with desire, to want to be so close and closer and _even_ closer than _that!_ It scared her and excited her all at once and she knew she just had to show Brittany how she cared and how she felt.

They only pulled apart when the need to breathe became evident but even then Santana couldn't stop showing how grateful she was that the blonde had picked her and loved her. She peppered a trail of kisses down the arch of Brittany's neck, grinning triumphantly when her girlfriend tilted her head to the side to grant her better access. Every now and then Brittany would turn to press the odd kiss to any piece of Santana she could reach – her shoulder or her forehead – and it left the Latina with a sense that things were right, that this was _real._

Pushing Brittany down to the floor, Santana slid her way up her girlfriends body, her hands clenching at the material of her shirt, anxious to strip her bare and experience her for the first time. She could feel the way Brittany was trembling, her face contorted with a hunger that Santana recognised in the pit of her own stomach. Her body was buzzing with a pain that was completely unrelated to the searing heat of the fire. Brittany seemed to recognise it herself for her hips were lifting up off the ground, searching for the gentle cup of Santana's womanhood.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. She was playing with the bottom of Brittany's shirt, waiting impatiently for the go ahead to remove it.

Brittany didn't hesitate but there was a desperate break in her voice as she gently consented. Smiling, Santana didn't hang about. She immediately pulled the shirt up and over Brittany's head, watching as the blonde shifted to accommodate the erratic, excited movements of her soon-to-be-lover.

"Yours too," Brittany pleaded and Santana obeyed, sitting up to yank her own shirt over her head, tossing it aside to lay forgotten in the darkness of the room.

Leaning back down, Santana captured Brittany's mouth in another heated kiss, her hands wandering over the sleek skin of the young woman's body. She marvelled in the soft texture of Brittany's flat toned stomach, fearful of alarming her before they'd even begun. Santana had never really been nervous when getting her mack on before but it was different this time. She was in love with the woman beneath her. She wanted to be gentle and considerate. This was Brittany's first time in love making. It was only right that Santana make it right for her. With such thoughts soaring through her head, the Latina trailed a line of passionate, soft kisses down Brittany's neck and along the upper-half of her torso. She felt the blonde tense instantly as her lips strayed to the dip of her cleavage.

"Will you let me..." she paused, deliberating whether it was right to ask, "can I...remove this?" She allowed her fingertips to dance along her companion's soft pink bra.

Brittany bit down hard on her bottom lip, looking nervous but nodding all the same. She sat up, her body rising to meet Santana's as the brunette swiftly reached around and unclipped the item of clothing. Brittany shuddered, terrified. She slipped her arms over her chest, covering herself before Santana could even dare to look. It was rather endearing to see her in such a state of panic but Santana was determined to ease her distress. All she wanted was to please her.

"Don't hide Britt." She drew Brittany's hands away and groaned with enthusiasm to see the woman's small, pert breasts before her... soft and plush and lovely.

Her gentle whine turned into a groan as she covered both of Brittany's breasts, squeezing them, teasing them, rubbing her hard nipples into her palms. Brittany arched her back, gasping with surprise and welcome as Santana moulded her fingers against the dark, erect nub of her right breast, taking care to lavish her with attention, enthralled by her softness.

The Latina could feel the beginnings of her own arousal growing between her legs, pulsing and racing at an unbearable pace. She squeezed them together, trying to diminish the ache that was settled there, hoping to keep herself in check. This was about Brittany. She had to ignore her own needs. Removing her hands, she disregarded her arousal and replaced the work of her fingers with that of her mouth.

"_Oh God_," Brittany cried, her hands weaved around Santana's neck as she sucked at her nipple. Santana could feel her tugging her close, clearly not knowing what to do but giving into what her body wanted. Santana smiled as she sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin of her lover, licking every inch of Brittany's cleavage before she moved onto the second breast, offering it the same adoration, feasting and nuzzling as though she were the world's greatest treat.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are," Santana murmured, pulling away and nipping her way down Brittany's stomach, delighting in the way she squirmed with eyes shut tight, panting impatiently.

Dipping her hand under the waistband of the blonde's pants, Santana moaned. She was ready for this, she could feel it. Taking hold of the clothing, she pulled it gently down, tracing the smoothness of Brittany's legs. Kicking the jeans away, she pushed her hand between their pulsing pelvises and felt the heat emanating from Brittany's centre. Nuzzling her nose across her girlfriends jaw line, she said, "I want to feel you. Is that alright?"

Brittany nodded, "yes." She was working at removing Santana's pants. She looked unbelievably hot, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Santana leant down, smashing their breast together and rubbing against her erotically.

Their bodies were already slick with sweat, burning under the sweltering heat of the crackling fire. Santana didn't know how long she could wait. She _needed_ more. She felt as though she would die if she didn't.

"Touch me," she heard Brittany plead as she finally managed to kick away her pants. The blonde was clad in only her underwear and the sight of her was arousing to the senses. Santana's sex pooled deep and thick with desire. She felt as though she were drowning, "I want you to touch me."

It wasn't a request and Santana certainly didn't take it as one. She hesitantly slid her hand into Brittany's underwear and rested their foreheads together, eyes fixed on each other. The Latina was certainly surprised by how wet Brittany was. The blonde was actually soaked in want, the crevice of her womanhood supple as she rubbed her index finger between her folds. She was anxious. There would be no turning back after this. She wanted to be sure that this was what Brittany wanted. She clearly wasn't attempting to pull away but she could sense the dancer's alarm and trepidation in the way she trembled awkwardly beneath her.

Dipping her head again, her lips barely touched Brittany's, "I love you," she crooned before finally covering her mouth and entering her with a single digit.

Brittany gasped, flinching under the new invasion of her body. Santana froze, wondering whether she'd hurt her. Pulling back, she said softly, "am I hurting you _querida_?"

A fresh tear danced down Brittany's cheek. She looked as though she couldn't contain what had just been pressed inside her sex. Santana could feel the blonde's inner walls clenched around her finger, tense and pulsating.

"Just give me a moment."

Santana peppered a million comforting kisses across Brittany's chest, worshipping her. She could feel Brittany beginning to relax beneath her, the lines on her face turning smooth and her body sinking back into the floor.

"Feel better?" The Latina queried and when Brittany nodded she set an easy and casual rhythm to their coupling, slipping her finger in and out of her lover's womanhood. Brittany cried and panted, her body moving clumsily as she tried to match that of Santana who moved with the grace of a gazelle, swift and calm and beautiful. The blonde was incredible to watch, her hands clenching into Santana's back, nails digging so deep that the Latina would certainly be bruised in the morning.

"_San...Santana_," she gushed breathlessly, thrusting up, "_more! Please!_"

Grinning, Santana slid another finger into Brittany's heated core and watched as the blonde arched off the floor, crying out in both pleasure and pain. She sat up a little, clinging to Santana with one hand. The Latina, wanting a little ecstasy herself, took Brittany's hand and cupped it to her own breast, pressing down hard and gasping, showing Brittany how best to satisfy her. She sat behind her wrist and thrust up and into Brittany deeper, feeling the dancer's walls clench around her, soaking the top of her hand in arousal as she stirred her thumb knuckle against her humming folds.

"So beautiful," she found herself whispering, "_mine_ and beautiful."

Brittany smiled, propelling into Santana's fingers harder, her hand gracing and trailing around the sensitivity that was the brunette's bra-covered breast. She nipped on Santana's neck, moaning in pure joy as Santana continued to stimulate her own writhing bud as she drove her fingers further and further into Brittany's welcoming sex. It was still clear as to who was the more inexperienced of the lovers as Brittany kept raising her hips; desperate to meet the Latina's every thrust, panting wildly.

Santana felt herself tiring. She rocked against her hand in determination, forcing her fingers harder inside of Brittany's intimacy again. Every inch of her body was losing control as Brittany opened herself wider to house the distressed pace Santana had begun to take. The blonde herself, was starting to give into the blissful joy of her own arising orgasm. Santana could see her fighting against it, biting down hard on her bottom lip, not wanting the experience to end, not just yet.

"Let go _querida_." She continued to slam into her.

"Oh God," Brittany sobbed, finally giving in, letting herself fall into ecstasy. She gripped Santana's waist tightly, holding her fingers inside as she felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her exhausted body. Santana could feel it too as she collapsed into Brittany, setting unsteady kisses along her forehead, her soul singing as orgasm after orgasm rode through her satisfied body.

They sat in the quiet for a while, heaving and trying to catch their breaths as they nuzzled and massaged one another, relishing in the company that they shared. Santana ran her hand through Brittany's fine blonde curls, pleased with their lovemaking and how she was feeling.

"That was something," Brittany broke the silence, opening her eyes and looking contented as she stroked the sweat from Santana's brow.

"Hmm, I'll say," the Latina purred between uneven breaths. She rested her weight on Brittany, taking in her heady scent, listening to her soft moans of continued fulfilment and wondering how she could possibly love her more, even when her heart was still growing to contain all these new feelings.

"You are lovely. I can _feel_ it. I've never seen you more clearly than I actually am now," Brittany whispered in tenderness, brushing their noses together.

Santana pulled them down to the floor, grinning infectiously as she reached for a small fleecy blanket that was set on the side of the sofa. She pulled the sheet around them, curling onto the floor, lapping up the warmth of the fire and that of her girlfriend. Brittany snuggled into her, resting her head just under the swell of Santana's breasts, her fingers never stopping as they trailed up and down the curve of her left side. Santana could not help but take her in, adoring her natural beauty as the blonde closed her eyes, settling down to rest with a lazy smile fixed on her striking young face.

"Sleep _querida," _she murmured lovingly, knowing there would be time to reacquaint herself with Brittany's touch later, "sleep."

...GLEE.

With her almost bare body wrapped in a thin and comfortable dressing gown, Santana wandered through into the kitchen and poured herself an icy cold glass of water. Sipping tiredly, the Latina leant against the counter and watched the world outside the window, submerged in night. To her amusement, the storm had passed in the midst of her love making with Brittany. It was as though the world had been aware of the confrontation between the pair of them and had only calmed when they finally joined souls to become one entity. The heavens were cloudless and the air was cool and still. Everything was peaceful again.

Glancing quickly at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall, Santana smiled. It was 3:12am, a new day, and just over three hours since she had made love to Brittany. If she had her way, the night would never end; they would live in this moment forever, giving and loving one another for eternity.

Santana still couldn't get over how much trust Brittany had put in her during the act itself. Brittany, blind and innocent, had been entirely at Santana's mercy throughout the night and yet she had given herself without argument and reserve. Santana had understood in that moment just how much Brittany loved her. She had been so willing to please, so _desperate_ to be closer than perhaps was conceivably possible. It was beautiful and terrifying. It was wonderful.

Yawning and stretching, Santana made her way back into the living room where Brittany still lay curled up on the floor with the blankets tangled around her lower body, exposing her torso to the dying embers of the fireplace. Santana could not fight the smile that graced her lips as she approached, still cradling the glass of water in her hands. Brittany must've heard her footsteps brushing against the carpet as she reached her, for she turned to look in her direction, not seeing but sensing she was there.

"I thought you were asleep," Santana whispered. Her voice was coarse, probably from crying out in that outrageously amazing orgasm.

"I felt you getting out of bed...well, no, getting off the floor," Brittany giggled playfully. Santana knelt down beside her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "where did you go?"

"I was thirsty," the Latina replied. She took Brittany's hand and brought it to the glass of water. The young woman took a few quiet sips, her blind eyes never leaving Santana's face as she did so, "how are you feeling?"

"My head is rushing a little," Brittany murmured as Santana set the glass down on the coffee table, "but I feel good."

"You're not sore?" Santana didn't like the idea of hurting Brittany. The blonde had been a virgin after all; it had probably been uncomfortable.

"I'm aching, but doesn't everyone after sex?"

Santana smiled and leant across, kissing Brittany's temple. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and pushed her down gently, nestling her nose into the blonde locks of hair. Brittany responded in the only way she knew how, running her hands along Santana's spine, tracing words the Latina could not even hope to decipher.

"I've been awake for some time," Santana murmured, "thinking."

Brittany cocked her head to the side inquisitively, "about what?"

"About that ultimatum your Mom gave you. About your coming here." Santana had lain awake for at least half an hour before she'd gotten up for a drink. She'd indeed been plagued by her usual thoughts and now, she wanted to put her conclusions forward.

"And?"

"And I think maybe you should move in with me for a while." The words came out very quickly.

Brittany frowned, bewildered, "really?"

"Of course. We could try it out for a few days; see how it goes. I figured that with your mother throwing ultimatums at you left, right and centre –"

"Santana," Brittany held up a hand, "stop."

Santana closed her mouth instantaneously.

Brittany's eyes averted to the floor and the way she bit down on her bottom lip was a sure sign that she was uneasy, "it isn't that I don't want to move in San, really it isn't," she exclaimed, shaking her head, "but I think –"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I suggested it," Santana muttered, losing her nerve, ashamed by the rejection.

"Oh please don't let it bother you," Brittany smiled lovingly, "I would be the luckiest woman in the world to share a home with you, but with everything that's going on right now...well...the timing is kind of wrong."

Santana leant across, nodding, "you're right," she wished Brittany would reconsider. They were stronger together, "but just know the offer is always on the table."

"I know. You're sweet." Brittany kissed her hand.

"You must be tired," Santana said, wanting to change the subject.

"Hardly," Brittany replied, shaking her head. Her lips now traced the brunette's collarbone. She paused, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Santana asked, trying to take in her lover's face, wanting to know what was bothering her so. She should never have brought up the 'moving in' lark. It was too much, too soon.

"I feel silly," she said, her voice quiet, "but...I want...I want to –"

Santana grinned, understanding. Leaning down, she threaded her fingers into Brittany's hair and began to kiss her, slow and passionate. The blonde whined, completely taken in and ready for round two. She felt Santana's hands dip down towards her sex and grabbed her hand, stopping her with an air of resolution.

"It's your turn, remember?" She offered as she flipped them over so now she was the dominant. It was clear that she was trying to be brave but Santana could feel her trepidation in the way that she shook uncontrollably.

"You don't have to Britt, if you're not ready to try," she told her reassuringly.

Brittany shook her head, hand gliding down the curve of Santana's side, "I want to. I want to make you as happy as you've made me."

Santana sighed in resignation and moved to capture Brittany's mouth to her own. The women moaned and crooned as they brought each other close, nipping and sucking and revelling in one another as they touched again for the second time that night. Santana hissed with delight as Brittany's fingers worked to slip the dressing gown off of her shoulders before proceeding to unclasp her bra, tossing it aside the second it fell away.

"I'm...I'm not sure how..."

Santana chuckled and took Brittany's hands. She guided them up the pane of her stomach, closing her eyes as the touch of the woman's fingertips trailed along her caramel skin.

"It'll come natural, I promise. Try and remember what I did. My body will respond in only a positive way," the Latina advised her.

She watched with great interest as Brittany hesitantly covered her breasts with her hands, squeezing the plump nipples with an anxiety and curiosity that was wonderful to observe. Santana groaned, curling up until their sexes brushed, searing new pleasures through her body she didn't believe could exist. Brittany grew with confidence in each passing minute. She rolled one of the brunette's nipples between two fingers, enjoying the gasps and guttural moans that escaped her lover's lips as she bucked and shifted beneath her.

"Use your mouth Brittany," Santana ordered and before Brittany could even consider it to worry, she slipped her hands behind the dancer's head and brought her down to latch onto her breast.

Brittany sighed; her tongue lapping and sucking with tender care, as though frightened she would somehow hurt Santana, "is this alright?" She asked.

"_Oh, it's perfect!_" Santana gasped, hands digging into the back of the woman's neck, wanting her to be incredibly close. Her body was tingling all over and all she wanted was to break through to the invigorating ache that was twisting between her soaked womanhood, crying out to be quelled.

Murmuring words of love, Brittany finished up her worship of Santana's chest and moved to set breathy, animated kisses down the arc of her stomach. The Latina's hand was on top of hers always, leading her here and there to touch and stroke, to show her how best to pleasure.

Needing to feel the blonde's mouth against her own, Santana encouraged Brittany back up her body. She slipped her hands around the blonde's backside, forcing their hot centres together and bucking up to get that first undergo of friction, increasing her ever-rising excitement. Brittany herself seemed to be giving into the pressure that was obviously fixed between her own legs. She rubbed against Santana, her eyes glowing with a desire that was acute and strong. The memories of their first time of love-making swamped back as the women opened their mouths to one another; tongue's meeting with enthusiasm as they tasted the sweetness of each other's breaths.

"Brittany," Santana whimpered, hands clenching down harder onto the woman's behind, driving their hips even harder together, "I need...hand...touch..._God, please!_"

She laced their hands together and began to push them down their bodies, slick from the energy of their actions. She felt Brittany hesitate and murmured a whine of disapproval as the blonde tugged back.

"Please _querida_."

"What if I hurt you?" Brittany asked timorously.

Santana kissed her, sweet, considerate, "you won't. I promise."

Brittany didn't look convinced. She was trembling again, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her head hung low as though trying to hide.

"Please," Santana begged, squeezing the woman's hand, "please." She needed it. _Urgently_.

Brittany finally nodded and with the brunette's guidance, reached the opening to the core of her throbbing body. Santana lifted herself up a little, better to see what she was doing. She dragged their linked fingers into her folds, murmuring and bucking as a sharp pleasure shot down her body.

"It's like a dance," she said breathlessly, "once you get a rhythm."

"A dance," Brittany whispered, sounding reassured. She slid her hands over Santana's opening a few more times, astounded by the noises the woman made.

"Two fingers," Santana ordered. She took her hand away and left Brittany's there alone. By now her body was crying out to be touched but she had to be patient. She was still learning.

Capturing the blonde's lips, hoping to somehow calm her, Santana gasped as Brittany finally gathered some confidence and gently thrust two fingers inside of her sex. The brunette's inner walls immediately locked around her, aroused and excited. She propelled her hips up into Brittany's hand, calling out the woman's name as Brittany drove her fingers down to meet her beating interior.

"Move against your hand," Santana told her, hardly able to speak at all as her soul continued to buzz and thump, the sensation's glorious.

Brittany did as she was told, sitting behind her wrist and using her entire body to throw in the next thrust, burying her fingers further into Santana's shaking body. The women were gasping as they moved, fast and erratic, dancing their dance of fantastic love making. Santana's hand was under Brittany's breast, feeling her heart as it pounded to the rhythm of each push and grind. She loved her dearly and knew it all the more as she gazed into those trusting, innocent blue eyes.

"_Brittany...oh God...oh..._" she felt the heat of her climax hit her in an instant. She could not control it as one, large, pure wave of hot pressure seeped out of her womanhood and travelled up the length of her exhausted body.

Brittany followed much the same, screaming out the Latina's name before crashing on top of her, spent.

"Wow." It was only word that came to mind. Mind blowing was another.

Brittany didn't say anything. Instead, her mouth found its way to Santana's breast, slowly nibbling with loving care. Santana could already feel her weary body responding again, wanting to touch and be touched over and over until there would be nothing left of her.

"Easy there _querida_," she said.

Brittany giggled, "you were right. It _is_ like a dance!"

"I knew you'd understand it that way," Santana grinned, "and gosh, were you beautiful. The most incredible thing I've ever felt."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," she yawned.

"You tired?" Brittany asked.

"Very much so," Santana replied.

The young woman's arms snaked around her waist, cradling her close and nipping and kissing her with a lazy air of contentment. Santana couldn't remember when she had last been so deliriously optimistic. She cuddled into her lover, resting her chin on top of her head and stroking her arm gently.

"Sleep then," Brittany muttered and the Latina obeyed because her body was too drained to argue. The very last thing she heard from Brittany before the world went dark was, "I love you."

**Another done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will give me long, detailed reviews on how awesome it is...or how terrible it is lol. **

**As you can see, Brittana has finally done the deed! What did you guys think? It was my first **_**proper **_**attempt at a full on love scene. Anyway, review please. :) Thanks for reading. **


	28. Peace

**Hey everyone. So once again you have proven to astound me with your endless support. I am so grateful to the encouraging reviews (we've reached over 1,000 by the way. Yay) that you all offer each and every time I update. I hope you'll all continue to read as there is still much to come out of this story. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: For the sake of protecting myself, I'm just gonna come out and say that I don't own Glee, nor will I ever come to take over it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 27 – Peace**

Santana was in such a mood of perfect bliss that following morning that nothing could possibly steer her in the wrong direction. Attending to breakfast and swaying her hips back and forth, she sang at the top of her lungs, loud and clear so the whole world could hear her boundless joy. The Latina's stomach was ravelled up in knots, evidence that the passions of last night had yet to completely wash through her system. Her heart thudded to the tick, tick, ticking of the clock, each passing minute bringing forth a deeper set of love struck memories, leaving her crazy with each touch and kiss that her lover had bestowed upon her.

It was such a beautiful day that Santana couldn't help but throw open every window in the house to let the sunlight inside, licking its golden path along any inch of darkness it could find. The air was cool, the sun beamed down from behind the waltzing white clouds, every blade of grass breezed beneath the warm wind and the voices of the world echoed here and there, ringing in perfect harmony with the Latina's song.

Scooping the last spoonful of scrambled egg onto a plate and setting it on a large tray layered with toast, bacon, pancakes and orange juice, Santana practically skipped out of the kitchen and upstairs. It had been around about 5:00am when the women had staggered up to bed, collapsing into each other's arms and falling into a fitful sleep. It had felt so good to bask in the afterglow of one another and Santana found she had never rested so well in her entire life. Now, with the new day completely present, the Latina could not wait to stir her lover from her dreams and prove just how much she cherished and worshipped her.

Nudging the bedroom door open with her toe, Santana stopped and took in the beauty that slept in the tangled sheets of her bed. Brittany was turned away from her, lying on her side with her creamy bare back exposed and fine blonde hair sprawled wildly around her shoulders. Tiptoeing into the room, the brunette set the tray down on the bedside cabinet, slipped out of her dressing gown and crawled under the blankets to snuggle. Her arms immediately found Brittany's waist. She pulled her close and nipped affectionately at the top of her shoulder, hands gliding here and there over breasts and stomach, encouraging the young woman awake.

Brittany murmured pleasantly, stirring underneath Santana's touch. She rolled onto her side and nuzzled into her pillow, breathing deeply as she twisted their naked legs together.

"Good morning beautiful," Santana whispered, hardly able to disguise the smile that graced her lips.

"Hmm, good morning yourself," Brittany's voice was strained with exhaustion but she sounded just as happy as Santana felt. Pressing a complacent kiss to the tip of the brunette's nose, she said, "I could get used to waking up to you every morning," she traced her hand down Santana's back, lovingly so, "especially the you who lacks –"

"Clothes?" Santana offered.

Brittany giggled, "exactly."

Slinging her leg over Brittany's waist, the Latina captured her mouth in a fervent opened mouth kiss, seeking her tongue with a thirst that was greedy and unstoppable. Brittany squeaked in surprise, cupping Santana's cheeks and drawing her close. Her knee immediately slipped between the woman's thighs, earning her a hiss of approval as she ground up into Santana's gyrating hips.

"Well aren't you getting good at pleasing me," Santana crooned, between kisses.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner," Brittany whimpered.

"Hmm, I can see that, and let me just say that I plan on spending a long, long time making you feel –"

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught both women's attention, startling them apart. Sitting up a little, Santana listened, straining to hear and trying to ignore the way she ached down below.

"Must've been imagining things," she said after a few seconds of silence passed. Hovering over her girlfriend again, she ran her nose along the curve of Brittany's jaw, "now," she whispered, "where were we?"

The doorbell sounded again but this time the culprit buzzed twice. Groaning, Santana pulled herself away from Brittany who sighed in frustration at the lack of contact, and grabbed her dressing gown, yanking it over her shoulders.

"Whoever that is had better have a good reason for calling at this time in the morning," she growled, tying the belt with a double knot. She paused as she was leaving the room, grinning at Brittany like the love struck fool that she was, "oh and I made you breakfast. It's on the bedside cabinet."

"Thank you!" She heard the blonde call out as she made her way downstairs. She briefly checked herself over before reaching for the latch on the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Isn't it rude to be calling around so early in the – Hallie?" Santana couldn't quite believe that the youngest Pierce sister was standing opposite her in the doorway of her house, holding in her hands a large grocery bag and three plastic cups of what looked to be steaming hot coffee. She was smiling a wide toothy smile and looked very happy to see the surprised Latina standing before her. Of course, the delighted expression soon slipped from her face as she took in Santana's attire. In fact, she suddenly looked very uncomfortable, shifting her weight from side to side.

"Eww," she grimaced, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head, "you and my sister totally did it last night. Great. Now I've got those bad images stuck in my head."

Santana chuckled, "good intuition kid. What are you doing here?"

"Mom's stomping around the house like she's trying to create the world's most destructive earthquake ever and well...I guess I couldn't it. I brought breakfast. Coffee and hot muffins but...I can come back later if I'm interrupting anything?" Hallie exclaimed.

"No, it's alright," Santana said, moving aside to let her in, "come on."

Hallie stepped over the threshold hesitantly, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Santana almost felt as though she could wring her neck for putting a stop to her and Brittany's escapades but at the same time, she had been the one person who'd always fought to bring them together. Puck, she decided, would call her a cock blocker. She, in herself, would call her an ally and friend.

"Britt," Santana called up the stairs, Hallie standing beside her, "you'd best come down. Your sister's here." She motioned through to the kitchen, leading the way, where they then proceeded to sit at the table. Hallie emptied her grocery bag and set out three large chocolate chip muffins, breakfast waffles and tubbed exotic fruit. She pushed a cup of coffee towards Santana with a genuine smile though it was obvious she was trying to avoid looking at her in her half-naked state.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I went and changed?" Santana asked, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her neck.

"No, it's fine," Hallie said, nibbling nervously on a piece of fruit, "I just wasn't expecting to ever catch you and my sister at it like rabbits."

"Well technically you didn't catch us. I mean –"

"No details Santana. Please," the teen cried, desperate to stop her.

Brittany bounced into the room before the subject could be broached any further. She held out her hands, feeling inquisitively for her sister who stood and embraced her tight, kissing her forehead with eyes that spoke of only love. Brittany had changed into some of Santana's clothes – a soft blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She looked a vision of beauty and the Latina could not believe, as she stared at her openly, that this woman belonged to her. It was inconceivable and yet she thanked God all the same.

"How's Mom?" Brittany immediately asked as Hallie led her to sit down.

Santana felt her toes curl at the sight of her girlfriends flushed '_I've been utterly ravished_' cheeks. Brittany suited the afterglow look. In fact, it suited her so well that Santana felt she might have to induce the effect in her every single day which would certainly prove to be fun. She was so caught up in several particular Brittana fantasies that she barely heard Hallie talking at all, not until the youngster started waving wildly in front of her face.

"Helloooooo. Are you listening?"

"Um...sorry Hallie, what were you saying?"

"I said, do you think it's best if we not pass comment on Brittany's relationship with you whilst around my Mom? At least for the next few days at least," Hallie said.

"Absolutely. Out of sight, out of mind, right?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. She picked the largest muffin up off the table and broke a little piece off, popping it into her mouth with a satisfied sigh.

"She must've said at least something," Brittany implored, sitting with her chin resting upon her knees, looking incredibly child-like.

"We spoke a little last night but not anything extreme," Hallie told them, sipping her coffee.

"What did Mom say?" Brittany asked.

"Same old. She hates Santana and thinks she corrupted you." The teen rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's just great," Santana said sarcastically.

"She bitched about Brittany too," Hallie said in a soft consoling tone of voice, trying to ease Santana's worries.

"Yeah and she pretty much hates _all_ of us right now," Brittany nodded vigorously, "Hallie included. Don't lose heart; not when we're half way there," her leg brushed the brunette's under the table but the action was not sexual in the least, more comforting if anything, "we've still got plenty of time to change my mother's mind."

"Yeah. All we've got to do is bide our time. As we said earlier, we'll leave the subject drop for a few days and let Mom consider things for a while. Then, when everything is calm, we'll introduce the subject again."

"And should I stop coming to the house?" Santana queried.

"No," Hallie said around a mouthful of kiwi fruit, "let our other routines run normal. Changing our entire lives will just confuse things and besides, Mom will have to get used to seeing you."

"Sometimes it's easier said than done," Santana grumbled. She doubted Mrs Pierce would ever let her back into her house again anyway.

"Look San, you forget that apart from our _one_crazy parent," Brittany said, motioning between herself and Hallie, "everyone else is on our side."

"Hmm," the Latina nodded, bearing this information in mind, "I guess you're right." She wasn't at all convinced that Mrs Pierce would ever grow to accept her but she wanted to please Brittany who, despite her lack of sight, saw the best in everyone.

Brittany giggled brightly, "of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Except the twelve million times you've been wrong," Hallie retorted and she squealed indignantly as Brittany threw a piece of muffin at her.

...GLEE.

It had been an incredibly busy day at McKinley High but for once, Santana didn't mind in the least. Looking over her shoulder and surveying her class with a smile, she proceeded to write down the notes on the blackboard, unaware of her student's uneasy frowns as they wondered why their teacher was in such a good mood. She'd pretty much harboured a chipper disposition from the moment she'd arrived in work. She'd actually hugged Rachel _back_ when the diva had thrown herself into her arms and she'd complimented Principal Figgins on his excellent taste in ties even though most of them looked as though a kid had chucked up on them.

Although the Latina knew she should've been concerned with Mrs Pierce and what she and Brittany would face over the next couple of weeks, she simply couldn't. The fact that the woman she loved returned her feelings mutually was enough to send her on a high that was impossible to come down from. Santana realised she loved being in love. Everything about it was better than she could ever have imagined. It was too good, too real, too pure!

The cell phone beeping on the desk drew Santana's attention away from the blackboard. Setting her chalk down to the side, she dusted off her hands and took it, pressing the answer button and almost singing, "hello," down the line.

"Whoa, someone's had a big bowl of happy this morning," Kurt laughed, sounding amused.

"Oh hey," Santana grinned. She sat down behind her desk and ran a hand through her soft dark hair, "how are things going?"

"Pretty well, 'Kurt replied, "Blaine and I are on talking terms again."

"Really? That's great," Santana enthused.

"I know. I...I um...I agreed to marry him last night." It sounded as though Kurt had wanted to start the conversation off this way. It must've taken all his restraint not to just come out with it.

"Wait," Santana said enthusiastically, "you're going through with it?"

"Absolutely. We're thinking in the next two weeks or so. We're gonna write our own vows and arrange our own music and everything. I already talked to Quinn. She's agreed to act as the pastor."

"That's fantastic Kurt. I knew you'd do the right thing." The Latina was truly pleased that her friend had somehow managed to come around to the right way of thinking. If anyone deserved happiness it was Blaine and Kurt. They were too good-hearted to be second-guessed in God's graces.

"I've been doing a little research on the whole free marriage thing," Kurt said, sounding all the more excited as he continued to speak, "and it turns out that tons of couples marry this way. It's exactly like you said. Ohio might not acknowledge it but we will, and of course, everyone else will too."

Santana rested her elbow on the table, leaning forward and sighing, "that's it," she nodded, "and who knows? If it goes well, maybe Britt's and I can consider it."

"Why Santana Lopez... you're not seriously thinking about getting married now are you?" Kurt giggled.

"Not just yet," she answered, shaking her head, "but it'll be great to look into."

"So you think she's the one? The '_I want to grow old and sit on a sun-deck in rocking chairs with you_' one?" He inquired.

It was a cheesy sort of thing to ask but a voice in the back of Santana's head was still crying,_ Yes! Yes! _

"It's still early days to be thinking of marriage but maybe someday..." She trailed off, aware of her students who seemed to be listening in on her every word of the conversation.

Kurt squealed, thrilled with the idea, "team gay is on the rise!"

Santana laughed, "don't be so sure of that yet. Brittany and I have got some issues we still need to get over."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we're having a little trouble with the parentals," Santana replied, glaring back at a jock who sat gawking at her in the front row, "and I can't really go into it all that much right now as my entire class is eavesdropping."

Kurt chuckled, "okay. Well I just wanted to give you the good news. You and Brittany will be attending, right?"

"Sure," Santana nodded, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great. So, as I recall it's your birthday in the next couple of days? What are you planning?" Kurt asked.

"Um...a few drinks around my house I guess," she replied. Santana had never been a big fan of birthdays. The idea of ageing terrified her. The gifts were the only bonus.

"Sounds good to me. Blaine's already looking up recipes for an ass kicking birthday cake," Kurt informed her.

"Chocolate?"

"But of course."

"With buttercream icing?"

"Yep."

"Jeez, birthday cake is sooo bad but sooo good," Santana groaned, already tasting the sweet dessert on the tip of her tongue.

"I know. It's going to go right to my hips," Kurt said, "listen, I've gotta head off but before I go, I just wanna say thanks for trying to put things right between Blaine and me."

"No problem. I knew you boys would figure it all out anyway."

"So I'll probably see you for your birthday then?"

"Definitely. Thanks Kurt and good luck with all the wedding plans. Bye," Santana said.

"Bye," came his soft reply and with that, he hung up, leaving her alone with the students who continued to watch her curiously.

"Has everyone finished their make-up tests?" She asked.

A few of the teens shook their heads.

"Well get on with it then," she ordered, "anyone who doesn't finish will be staying behind in their free period."

She giggled when several pairs of eyes drop back down to their tables.

...GLEE.

Santana left McKinley a few minutes after the final bell had rung. It had appeared to be a great day all around for no essay needed to be marked, no students had particularly gotten under her skin and no negativity had passed over her for too long a time. Feeling for her car keys in her left jacket pocket, she nodded in acknowledgement to the janitor as he passed by her before slipping out the front entrance door.

The first thing she noticed was how incredibly bright everything was. The sun still hadn't strayed behind the clouds and the sky still silhouetted the world like a deep blue light bulb. The second thing she noticed was how delightfully quiet everything was. The odd student walked by in their rush to get home but other than that, the place was cleared out. The third and most important thing she noticed was the woman sitting on the sidewalk of the teacher's parking lot, humming softly under her breath, gold hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Brittany," she murmured, making her way over to where her girlfriend sat, "what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you much this afternoon." She leant down and pressed her lips to her forehead.

"I've been waiting for the last twenty minutes for you," Brittany turned and offered Santana a tender smile, pleased that she had finally made an appearance, "I figured we could go home together."

"My home or your home?" Santana laughed.

"Yours," Brittany answered, "that is, if you want to."

Santana's mind reared back to last night and how they had clung to each other passionately. Damn right she wanted to!

"Come on. My car's not far from here." She reached out her hand for Brittany to take, smiling as the dancer did so before nestling into her arms, eager to cuddle and embrace.

"I've missed you," she said softly, the words spilling from her mouth before she could possibly stop them.

"I've missed you too," Brittany admitted, burying her nose into the back of her neck, "so much."

Both women stayed in the embrace for what felt like an eternity. They nuzzled and kissed and breathed in each other's scents as though they had been apart for years and would then again, be parted for good. Santana vaguely remembered Quinn telling her that music was the food of love and for a long time, she had scoffed at this declaration. Now, she believed it whole-heartedly. Brittany's soft, sweet voice and breath rushing into her ear was all the music she would ever need. Without it, without _her, _the Latina was as good as dead.

Pulling back, Brittany captured Santana's mouth in a chaste, gentle kiss, "can we go home now? Please."

Santana chuckled, "yeah. Sure we can," and taking Brittany by the hand, she began to lead her into the parking lot.

...GLEE.

Closing the front door with a resolute _click_, Santana set her keys aside and kicked off her shoes, sighing resignedly. She was feeling rather peckish, despite the fact that she'd had a big lunch earlier on in the day. Wondering whether she should fix them something to eat, she shrugged off her jacket and went through into the kitchen. She took two glasses from the draining board and retrieved a jug of apple juice from the refrigerator. She poured an equal amount of juice into each glass and took a quick sip from her own before leaning up to open the cupboard doors, peeking inside for something tasty to eat.

"What do you fancy Britt?" She asked, hearing the blonde step into the room behind her, "Pasta? Pizza?"

No reply came her way. In fact, the house was still. Deciding that Brittany hadn't heard her, she tried again, "we could order takeout. What do you think?"

Again. No answer.

"Britt?" Santana frowned. She was about to turn around when she felt a pair of arms encase her waist, drawing her close. Her hunger disappeared in a second, replaced with a completely new and heated emotion. Smiling, the Latina tilted her head to the side to allow Brittany's mouth better access to her neck, "well, this is a surprise."

"Hmm," the blonde's voice was dark and sultry, "all for you."

Santana giggled, "Is that so?"

"Absolutely," Brittany's hands trailed up and over her stomach to cup her breasts. Santana immediately hissed and arched her back, grabbing onto her lover's hand and squeezing it tighter and tighter until her chest throbbed under the pressure of it all, "I've been waiting hours to do this" she heard Brittany murmur, "just you and me. Completely alone. Does this feel good?"

"_Oh,_ its incredible _querida_. Don't stop. _Please._" Santana begged. She snaked her arms around Brittany's waist and gripped her backside hard, ramming them together and gasping in arousal as Brittany's fingertips began to rub hard little circles against each breast. How different everything seemed today. The blonde was more assured in herself, confident in all that she did. It was the hottest thing Santana had ever encountered and she never wanted it to stop.

"Come upstairs with me," the Latina whispered, turning in Brittany's arms to seek her mouth. Their tongues met in an instant, delighting in one another's sweet taste as they kissed in reckless abandon, nipping and nibbling as they pressed together, trying to get as close as was physically possible.

Santana allowed her hand to slide down Brittany's arm as she pulled back and left a few choice kisses along her jaw line. Tugging on her hand and smiling softly, the Latina linked their pinkie fingers together and began to lead the way out of the kitchen and through the passageway. There was no more need for words in this precise moment in time. Their bodies were ready to do the talking. Santana could feel her impending excitement growing larger and larger as she and Brittany ascended the stairs, their steps slow and patient, even though their bodies shuddered with desire.

Reaching the top of the stairway, Santana turned to her room and pushed the door open with her other hand. She pulled Brittany towards the bed, sinking into the soft mattress and bringing the blonde down on top of her. There was no preliminary exploring this time. They knew each other far too well for that. Brittany herself, seemed to surge with confidence. She gave into her desires, not shy as her hands travelled a familiar path up and under Santana's shirt. Breathing deeply in excitement, Santana dragged her mouth along the arch of Brittany's throat, her tongue darting and dipping across her warm, silken flesh, delighting as Brittany lifted her head to offer her more room as she found the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

With a groan of need, Santana allowed herself to journey beneath Brittany's blouse, trailing up and up and up until she covered her small breasts with her hands, loving the feel of her rock hard aroused nipples.

Their mouths met again in a desperate kiss, both moaning as their tongues battled. Then hands fumbled with shirts and shorts, tangling with each other as they tried to shed clothes. The broke apart, both grinning as they hurried to undress. It was a familiar scene, Santana thought to herself, as neither of them wanted to stop long enough to get naked.

"Beautiful," Brittany whispered, seeing with her hands what her eyes could not take in, "always so beautiful."

Santana dropped her bra to the floor and reached for Brittany again, this time without clothes to block their way. Skin on skin, they moved together, their kisses slower now, exploring, and reacquainting themselves to each other. It was strange and erotic. Their bodies took over, guiding them and leaving no thought for anything but the way they felt.

Santana hastily pulled the sheets back, needing to lie down again, needing to feel Brittany's weight on her. She brought the woman upon her, a rush of memories sending her senses into overload as her legs parted, letting Brittany settle between them.

"Oh _querida_," she breathed as Brittany's mouth captured a breast, her lips closing tightly over her nipple. It felt as though they had been parted for years. Santana needed this sexual pleasure. It was incredible. She was sure that none of the handful of women she'd been with had ever aroused her as much as Brittany was doing now. She felt her wetness pooling between her legs and gripping Brittany's hips, pulled her flush against her.

"Don't go slow," she hissed through clenched teeth, the excitement almost too much to withstand, "not this time. Don't go slow," she begged.

Brittany didn't. She lifted her hips slightly to allow her hand to finds its way between their heated bodies. Her mouth was still enclosed around Santana's pert breasts, lapping with her warm tongue across the soft and plushy skin. Santana couldn't control herself. She panted heavily, tangling her fingers into Brittany's fine locks of blonde hair to bring her close. Then, just as she stirred with restless longing for more, Brittany was there, parting the folds of her sex and coaxing a finger, then two into her. Santana let out a tiny cry and thrust up, her eyes wide as her lover manipulated her, rubbing her thumb against her clitoris as her hand continued to dance in and out, in and out at a remarkable pace.

"Harder," Santana found herself pleading as her body burned under the slick pressure of her ever-growing climax. She felt Brittany's lips at her neck, sucking away almost violently. Reaching for her hand, Santana pushed and forced the blonde's fingers deeper inside of herself with each thrust. With her other hand, she held on tight to Brittany's waist, guiding her and feeling her power, opening herself fully to the way that Brittany moved.

In an act of pure daring, Brittany slid a third finger into Santana's throbbing core. The Latina gasped and curved her back, her face contorted with absolute ecstasy as she propelled her body up as Brittany plunged down, grinding her hips harder and driving herself into Santana with little gasps of pleasure. Santana could feel her body crying out for a release. A wave of tingling joy surged up and over, turning to tortured agony as she fought to keep herself on such a high. Nipping and growling hungrily into the Latina's ear, Brittany thrust one more time and with a sob that turned into a startled, aroused cry, Santana felt the walls of her passage lock around Brittany's fingers as she came undone in one hell of a mind-blowing orgasm.

Brittany looked very pleased with herself as she withdrew from Santana who whimpered at the loss of contact. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around her exhausted lovers waist and held her close, pressing gentle kisses to her sweaty forehead and murmuring words of love as Santana rested, letting her pleasure ride and ride until it died away into a mere fantastic memory.

"I love you," Brittany whispered, caressing her cheek softly.

"Hmm, I love you too," the Latina replied, nibbling on Brittany's earlobe. She pulled herself over and on top of her lover, leaning in to lightly brush her lips lightly against Brittany's. "I want to make love to you now," she crooned, her body eager, her soul searching.

"I'm yours," the blonde replied and closing the door distance between them, Santana raked her tongue across Brittany's nipple, wetting it before her mouth surrounded her, sucking desperately at the creamy soft flesh, "oh San. _Please_...more." She begged.

Santana smiled wickedly and took her time as she devoured Brittany's breasts, ignoring the urging of the woman's hips as she pressed against her.

"Go with it _querida_," she muttered, her teeth nipping at the hot, peaked texture of Brittany's pounding nipple.

The blonde, in her haste to be as close as was intimately possible, impatiently grabbed Santana's hand and tried to force it between her legs. Santana resisted pulling back, her body requiring something else of Brittany...something _sweeter_.

"No. Not that way," she whispered, starving. She felt Brittany tense, not understanding in the least what she wanted, "I want to taste you," she brought her mouth to Brittany's ear, bathing it with her tongue, making the blonde squirm, "I want my tongue...inside you. Do you want that?"

Brittany looked uncertain. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, nervous and innocent. Santana thought she was looking at a completely different woman again. She was adorable to take in, so much a child in everything she did, so doubtful.

"Don't be afraid _querida_," Santana reassured her, "we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Brittany closed her eyes tight and lifted herself up to capture Santana's lips in a gentle, timid kiss, "I want to," she whimpered.

It was all Santana needed to hear. Sliding down Brittany's body, she peppered her with kisses here and there, nuzzling and sucking a trail down her stomach and dragging her nails up and down Brittany's trembling legs.

Brittany didn't seem to be able to withstand any of it. She lifted her hips up off the bed, offering herself to Santana whole-heartedly, "I can't wait any longer. Please...do it." It sounded as though she were begging but the blonde didn't seem to care.

Answering the demand, Santana's mouth moved across the hollow of Brittany's hips, nibbling the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. With one final kiss of adoration, she braced herself and lowered her mouth over Brittany's sex, suckling thirstily upon her heady juices.

"Oh my God," Brittany moaned, her hips jerking wildly as Santana's tongue moved into her wetness, delving inside and licking across her clit, "San..._oh God..._"

She smelt and tasted wonderful, like the sweetest honey known to man. Inhaling between her lover's slick folds, Santana groaned. Brittany was just so damn tight, convulsing and writhing beneath the Latina's hold as her mouth continued to feast upon her.

Brittany's words were incoherent as Santana buried herself deeper inside of her womanhood. It was as though the Latina was easing a thirst she had never been able to quench. She held onto the dancer as she canted up off the bed, thrusting and shifting, her tongue lapping over her swollen clit, feeling it throb against her lips.

When Brittany's hand tightened suddenly in her hair, Santana knew it was time to act. Bringing her hand up between the blonde's legs, she thrust hard inside her, using her tongue also to send Brittany over the edge, loving the deep, fulfilled cry of release that escaped the woman as she tasted her orgasm for the first of many times.

Pleased with herself, Santana tenderly licked and nuzzled Brittany's wet, tingling folds, cleaning her sex with great care as Brittany lay beneath her, too spent to even consider moving. When she was completely satisfied with her work, she pulled herself up to lie down, immediately slipping an arm around Brittany's waist to bring her close.

"I wish we could stay like this for good," the blonde whispered, her voice thick with tiredness.

"Me too," Santana replied, nodding. She could still taste Brittany on her lips, that nectar-like flavour that she never wanted to be free of, "do you think if we lock the doors, close the curtains and turn off all the lights we'll be invisible to the world? Just you and me forever."

"I don't know, 'Brittany chuckled, her hand finding Santana's breast, feeling the beating heart that lived below, "but I'd be willing to give it a try."

Rolling onto her side and wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist, Santana sighed. Everything felt perfect again...like she was seeing the world through someone else's eyes, experiencing life as it should be. Brittany was already dropping off next to her, too exhausted to stay awake, too drained of all her energy to fight it. Even now as Santana looked at her, she was surprised. How could something so perfect and brilliant be in love with her? How could Brittany want her? It was incredible and frightening but she wasn't going to question her good fortune for much longer.

Turning onto her side and slipping the duvet over them, she tangled her legs with Brittany and closed her eyes...letting sleep come...letting peace wash over her...

**Done. Another chapter gone. I hope you guys were happy with this. You had sexy times and everything lol. So, if you love me and you love this story you'd do what all faithful reviewers do and click the 'review' button. Thanks darling. X **


	29. Tomorrow Or The Next Day

**Hey everyone. I know it's been well over a week since I last updated but I had real writers block issues to get over with this chapter. I hope you like what I've come up with though and continue to read and support the story as it develops. You're all so great! **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Not one bit of it. Not even a smidge. Nope. Zilch. None. **

**Chapter 28 – Tomorrow Or the Next Day**

Santana was in a world of her own that fine Friday afternoon as she wandered through the local grocery store. It had been a busy day, filled with teaching (and stolen moments when she could call Brittany) so she was more than happy to be done for the rest of the week, to step back and enjoy the precious freedom she had for the next two days.

The store was crowded and stuffy, much to the Latina's displeasure, but she was not about to let it bother her all that much. It was rather easy to weave around the other customers, ignoring their mindless chatter and listening only to the irregular clickity clack of her trolley as it rolled down one aisle and up another. Her eyes kept darting to her shopping list as she strolled but her attention was otherwise taken by the shifting of thoughts that danced around her head, as was usual in Santana.

A few days had passed since she and Brittany had made love for the first time and with it grew a deeper connection of worship and physicality between them. It was strange, how one act of unadulterated love could project such a sense of belonging in the women, something that both of them had needed for a long time but had never really been able to find.

Santana still couldn't believe her luck in ever having discovered Brittany. Being thrown to her feet by the blonde that day in the park had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. It was invigorating indeed to be so immersed in new love. Santana had never been happier, not in all her years of living, not as a child, teen or woman. Even when everything seemed to be sinking around them, Santana felt she could no longer afford to be pessimistic. She was too drunk with her feelings to really notice anyway.

From what could be seen, Brittany was exceedingly happy with how their relationship had progressed. The blonde, in her new found taste of sexuality, had become quite lustful, taking Santana by surprise every time she tugged her in the direction of the bedroom, which inevitably had become her favourite part of the house. Brittany had definitely grown in confidence. She was surer of herself, and how she perceived the world through her sightless eyes. Santana understood that most of her girlfriend's optimism had been destroyed when her father had passed away and the joy that usually reflected out of Brittany was false and forced. It didn't seem that way anymore. Brittany was genuinely happy and Santana wanted to see that she remained so.

Pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind, Santana stopped and reached out to retrieve a bag of dried pasta and a jar of tomato sauce. Smiling pleasantly, she placed both items into her trolley and set off down the next aisle only to be catapulted to the floor with the impact of something ramming into her with a tremendous strength.

"You _fucking_ – Mrs Pierce?" She hadn't expected to see Brittany's mother standing over her, glaring furiously like she wished death upon the Latina. Scrambling to her feet, Santana tried to smile, "um...I'm sorry. It was totally my fault about the whole cart thing. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm sorry I swore. I try not to but –" realising she was babbling, she stopped and said, "how are you?"

"Don't trouble yourself to ask," the woman replied bluntly. She tried to walk away from the scene but Santana stepped in front of her, wanting to keep her there just that little bit longer.

"It doesn't have to be this way Mrs Pierce. We could easily settle our differences if we just sat down and talked about it," she said softly.

"I doubt that very much," Mrs Pierce said, shaking her head and trying to unsuccessfully step around Santana again, "could you please let me by?"

"What if I bought you coffee? There's a little sit-in cafe just around the next aisle." She gestured with her hand, grinning.

"No. Thank you."

"Mrs Pierce," Santana cried desperately, taking hold of the woman's upper arm, "please. All I'm asking of you is a chance," she continued when Mrs Pierce said nothing, encouraged by the silence, "you can leave whenever you've had enough but at least let me try and get you on my side."

Mrs Pierce made a strange displeased noise and shook her head, "fine!" she snapped, "but let me finish my shop first. I'll meet you at the cafe in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Santana breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Mrs Pierce stomped away. Perhaps this could be her way in.

...GLEE.

Time seemed to be passing at a remarkably slow pace as Santana sat in the grocery store cafe, waiting for Mrs Pierce to arrive.

The Latina tapped her fingers along the edge of the table, staring absent-mindedly at her warm cup of tea, trying to be patient even when her body cried out in aggravation. A part of her believed that Brittany's mother wouldn't even turn up; that she would just be left waiting and waiting until she grew fed up and retired home. It was an awful thought to carry close to her heart. Santana didn't want to feel so negative but how could she ignore her growing trepidation when she was so close to having another showdown with Mrs Pierce.

Standing and making her way over to the cake counter, Santana selected herself a jelly cream donut and took it over to the cashier with a heavy, half hearted smile. She paid for the snack with a ten dollar bill, retrieved her change and headed back to her table, already cramming her mouth with the sweetened dessert to ease the erratic pounding in her head.

"So is that what my daughter finds so attractive in you?" Mrs Pierce was approaching, carrying her groceries in two bags. She looked disgusted as she sat down, taking in Santana's jelly-smeared face, "has she fallen in lust with a pig?"

Wiping her mouth, Santana swallowed, "our relationship has nothing to do with lust."

"Well I would beg to differ after watching the pair of you _sucking_ face in my living room the other night," Mrs Pierce growled.

Santana knew she could try to keep her anger at bay for a little while but she wasn't all that sure how long it would last, "can I get you anything? Cup of coffee? A pastry?"

"No thank you," Mrs Pierce shook her head, "I don't think I'll be staying long."

Santana sighed and nodded. Clearing her throat, she said the first thing that popped up into her head, "I didn't corrupt your daughter into being with me you know?"

Mrs Pierce laughed sarcastically, "of course you didn't."

"I mean it. You can't turn someone gay Mrs Pierce. It doesn't work like that," Santana exclaimed.

"What? You're trying to tell me that Brittany has probably been gay all along?"

Santana nodded, "most likely. Some people are just late bloomers. If Brittany wasn't at least just even that _little_ bit homosexual she wouldn't have responded to me whenever we spent time together." Even though Brittany had told her that she was straight during their break to Myrtle Beach it just didn't seem so. Santana couldn't be one hundred percent sure but after all they had done, after what they had been through, it was probable that Brittany was as gay as she.

"I'm not happy with any of this," Mrs Pierce hissed, shaking her head violently. She fidgeted in her seat, looking as though she were about to bolt at any second.

"It's not your job to be happy about it," Santana retorted taking a hasty sip of her tea, "it's your job to simply love your daughter for whoever she is and accept the decisions she makes in life."

"Every time I try and step back to observe Brittany's crazy antics I come unstuck with shame," Mrs Pierce's eyes glimmered with fresh tears, something Santana didn't believe she was capable of doing, "why am I constantly tormented with the idea that my daughter is a...is a..._freak_!"

"Hey! Brittany's got her head in the clouds a lot but she's most certainly not a freak," Santana snarled, leaning across the table so she was practically nose to nose with Mrs Pierce.

"You would have to say that wouldn't you?" came the reply, "keep her sweet to tempt her with your _sick, twisted lesbian_ ways."

"All she wants is your forgiveness. She loves you."

"I am a very forgiving woman. I have spent years forgiving the child who murdered my husband. Loving her even," Mrs Pierce slammed her fits down on the table.

Santana shook her head, "you're a liar. You haven't forgiven her at all."

"What I don't forgive her for is _you_," Mrs Pierce spat, "she allowed you to groom her. Now my daughter," the woman hiccupped, she looked like she was going to throw up, "is a lesbian." The word came out like she was spitting blood.

"When are you gonna get it into your thick skull," Santana growled, leaning closer again, "people are gay! Deal with it!"

"So you believe you were born this way?" Mrs Pierce queried darkly.

"Yes."

The older woman shook her head and snorted, "I don't believe it. If homosexual's were meant to be together don't you think they'd be able to conceive...to have children and get married. It's about love."

"Listen to what you're saying Mrs Pierce," the Latina implored, "it's about love," she repeated her words, "how can you doubt my feelings for your daughter? How can you think I don't love her?"

"There is no such thing amongst _your_ kind," Mrs Pierce leant back in her chair, scowling.

"I'm a woman. Just like you. There is no my kind and your kind," Santana cried in exasperation.

"All I see is a dirty, disgusting animal that has somehow gotten her claws into my daughter and corrupted her," Mrs Pierce hissed, hatred spilling from her lips like venom from a snake, "how can you live with yourself? You've set her place in hell right next to your own. If you truly loved my Brittany, you'd spare her that punishment."

Santana stood hastily, a snarl curling between her lips. She doubted she could ever convince Mrs Pierce that what she shared with her daughter was good and pure and right now, with such revulsion burning into her soul, she didn't want to.

"Struck a nerve have I?"

The Latina couldn't find the words to answer. She was just so angry. Grabbing her own groceries, she stormed across the store, intent on leaving as quickly as she could. Approaching the door, something like pride entered her heart and Santana turned, making her way back to Mrs Pierce. The blonde looked surprised to see her returning but said nothing and waited for her to speak.

"You know what, you may never accept my relationship with Brittany and you may have yourself believe that we're both bound for hell but you're so very, _very_ wrong. Hell is reserved for the hypocrites like you, the ones who preach love and forgiveness but sparsely give it out when it's deserved or needed. You are Brittany's mother! You're supposed to care for her and let her know you're always there. You're not supposed to judge or snipe. You're supposed to take a step back and let her get on with her life, even if you don't agree with most of the things she does," Santana could feel her legs trembling, the weight of her anger almost forcing her down to the floor, "I love Brittany with all my heart. You may never believe me but I want to spend my entire life making her happy even though most of the time I don't think I possibly can," taking a breath, she said, "and as for the eternal damnation business...well so be it! If securing a place in heaven means I have to spend life denying who I am and how God created me then I'll gladly burn in hell. I _refuse_ to live like that. I _refuse_ to be miserable."

Mrs Pierce sat, looking stunned. Santana felt rather pleased with herself. She didn't care if she had offended or whether anything she had said had struck home with the woman. All she wanted was to tell her that she loved Brittany and that nothing she could do or say would change that.

Wandering out of the store, Santana wondered whether Mrs Pierce was still sitting in her place. Somehow, the brunette suspected she was.

...GLEE.

Santana was still reeling when she returned home that afternoon but she did her damndest not to let her anger get the better of her. She wanted to punch things, to scream at the top of her lungs and disregard everything but she knew it would be pointless. Setting her groceries down on the nearest counter as she strolled into the kitchen, Santana sighed. Maybe it was high time she murdered Mrs Pierce already. She could probably convince Puck to help her and Mercedes was pretty gullible too. They could pin it on Artie, make it look convincing. She'd never liked him anyway.

With numerous decapitation scenarios' running about in her head, Santana made her way through to the living room and collapsed into the sofa, snatching up the remote control and switching on the television with a huff, focusing on the first programme that flashed up on the screen. It was time to think of something more positive, push the tit and tat of earlier to the back of her mind. Brittany immediately flooded her body like a tidal wave, her lover's eyes, soft hair and warm smile filling her and making everything feel ten times better. It was wonderful, to think of Brittany and easily forget. Santana wanted to spend the rest of her life being calmed by the mere thought of her beautiful girlfriend.

From its place on the coffee table, the phone started ringing. Lifting herself up and silencing her daydreams, Santana reached for it, pressed answer and said tiredly, "hello?"

"Oh thank God you answered," Mrs Lopez cried with delight, startling her daughter, "I called earlier but there was no answer."

"Mama," Santana could hardly believe she was hearing her mother's voice. It had been ages since they'd last spoken and she hadn't realised how much she'd missed the woman until she was finally talking to her, "it's great to hear from you. How are things?"

Anita Lopez chuckled, sounding both surprised and amused by her daughter's enthusiasm, "I'm very well my sweet but missing you dreadfully," she said, "I've been meaning to call for quite some time but things kept getting in the way and pushing it to the back of my mind."

"That's okay," Santana said, "I don't mind."

"You always were so laid back," Mrs Lopez sighed softly, "but let's change the subject before I berate myself for neglecting you. How are things with Brittany? Any new developments since we last spoke?"

"Plenty. We're officially dating," Santana said proudly. She held the phone away from her ear and waited for Anita's reaction. A few seconds later came the biggest, loudest squeal she had ever been unfortunate to hear.

"Of sweetie, this is _wonderful_. I'm so happy for you," Mrs Lopez giggled like a school girl, "I knew from the very second you mentioned her that it would work out. Does Nina know? She'll be as pleased as punch. She spoke very highly of Brittany."

Santana froze. Of course Aunt Nina would discuss their visit with her mother and they were bound to bring up Brittany. How much did Anita know? Everything? Even the part about Brittany's disability?

"Mama...what exactly did Auntie Nina tell you?"

"Just that she was the prettiest thing to grace the planet," Mrs Lopez said, "and that you had a wonderful bond as a potential couple. Oh she'll be delighted." Hmm, so maybe Nina hadn't spilled the beans. That was good. It was only right that she herself, tell her mother of her girlfriends ill-fated predicament.

"Uh...about Brittany Mama..." she started hesitantly, "you see its not –"

"Now listen _mija_" Anita cut her off, "your father and I have been ever so slightly stuck on what we should do for your birthday this year," Santana had almost forgotten about tomorrow in which she would celebrate the twenty seventh year of her life, "so we thought it would be nice to pop down to Lima for a little visit."

"What? When?" The young brunette's stomach flipped with anticipation.

"The day after tomorrow. We're gonna book into a hotel and visit for a day or two. Nina and Bertie just might tag along as well," Mrs Lopez replied.

The thought of seeing her family filled Santana with an aching excitement. She was almost bouncing up and down in her chair, hardly able to contain herself. It had been so long since she had spoken to her mother face to face and she sorely missed her father and his warm yet strangely distancing personality. It would be good to see them.

"Will you come straight to the house when you arrive?" She asked eagerly.

"Well I was hoping we could all just go out for dinner? Breadstix perhaps? We could meet you there?" Mrs Lopez suggested.

Santana smiled, "fine with me. I'll book a table. Will you be here by 6:00pm?"

"Definitely," her mother answered.

"Great. I'll get right on it," she murmured softly, her heart expanding under her enthusiasm, "I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too."

Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall, Santana realised that Brittany would be over in less that fifteen minutes to stay for the night, "um...is it okay if I head off? I've gotta clean up a little." She surveyed the messy living room, suddenly very dissatisfied.

"Not at all. I'll call you tomorrow _mija_ to wish you happy birthday," Anita whispered lovingly.

"Okay. Night Mama."

"Goodnight."

...GLEE.

Brittany was purring in Santana's lap by the time 8:00pm came around.

The couple were curled up together on the sofa, lapping up each other's company and talking in soft undertones as though they were surrounded by a sea full of people. It felt so good to be with one another, to kiss and cuddle and touch. Santana knew she could spend her life in this moment with Brittany if the world would offer it to her. How had she gotten to this point of being so at peace?

Brittany had been in an excellent mood since she'd arrived. Santana worried that her dispute with Mrs Pierce had gone back to her girlfriend but apparently not. Brittany had mentioned nothing of the argument nor showed any sign of having even heard of it which, in Santana's opinion was good. Brittany needn't concern herself with such things, especially if they amounted to nothing in particular. The Latina had decided, in the hopes of saving herself further confusion and frustration, to neglect in telling Brittany about the grocery store incident.

"What are you thinking about?"

Smiling, Santana looked down, completely immersed in the way Brittany's nose buried into her stomach, "this," she said, "us. Feels good huh?"

"Hmm, _very_ good," Brittany whispered.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Santana queried. Her finger slipped into her lover's blonde trellises, stroking tenderly.

"Not a lot," Brittany replied shrugging, "ooh but I do have another audition on Monday."

"Really?" Santana grinned, pleased.

Nodding, Brittany sat up, turning to face the Latina, "nothing too big. There's a production of _Legally Blonde The Musical_ coming to the city and their looking for dancers. I hope my chances are better this time." Brittany's audition success rate was dismal considering how great a dancer she was. She'd been for three auditions in the last couple of weeks and all had ended fruitlessly.

"Oh Britt, this is great," Santana said with enthusiasm, "and I'm sure this time you'll get it. Hands down. No competition."

"Thanks," Brittany leant across and kissed her girlfriends tenderly, chastely, before pulling back, blind eyes observing Santana with sheer optimism, "do you really think I'll get it?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt. You're amazing and this time, it will be seen." She was rewarded with a content sort of whine from the blonde who settled back down in her arms, snuggling into her shoulder.

"So, what about you? How was your day?"

Santana winced. _Just avoid the whole Mrs Pierce thing_, she screamed internally, "um...pretty good. My Mom called."

"Ooh. This sounds promising," Brittany said brightly, "what did she say?"

"Not a lot," Santana replied with a shrug, "but she and my father are visiting Sunday."

"_What?_" Brittany threw herself up and out of Santana's arms, looking horrified and overjoyed all at the same time, "why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Santana chuckled, "I didn't think. Besides, I'm glad I waited until now. You look like you're ready to pass out."

"Can you blame me? Your parents are coming _here_. This will probably be our first meeting...the only time when I can make a good and proper impression on them," Brittany babbled hysterically.

"There's no need to worry _querida_," Santana reassured her, "they'll adore you. How could they not?"

"Because I'm not exactly –"

Santana cut in before Brittany could put herself down, "listen to me," she said, gripping the blonde by the cheeks and silencing her with a soft, confident kiss. Brittany whimpered and pulling back, Santana continued, "they'll see how perfect you are. Their gonna see why I love you so much...so please, _please_ don't panic before they've even arrived."

Brittany sighed and offered Santana a half-hearted smile, "okay."

"That's my girl," the brunette proclaimed proudly and with that, she captured Brittany's lips in another ardent kiss, this time slipping her tongue into her mouth and moaning her appreciation when Brittany responded. Santana would never be able to get over the sweetness of Brittany's breath or the way her tongue almost danced around her own, demanding more as her hands weaved around her neck, intent on never breaking apart. Smiling against her lover's lips, Santana whimpered and pulled back to press softer love gestures along Brittany's jaw before eventually returning to her mouth with one final kiss.

"Hmm," Brittany murmured contently, her eyes hooded and lazy as she rested her forehead against Santana's, "anything else to tell me before I start dragging you up those stairs to have my wicked way with you?"

Santana shook her head even though her inner conscience told her to bring up Mrs Pierce. She said nothing as Brittany took her hand, already leading the way out of the living room...

...GLEE.

Outside the world slept. The trees slept, the animals slept, the roads slept even the night itself slept but inside the Lopez household, Santana lay awake, her mind alive with thoughts as per usual. The room was cast in darkness, the curtains were closed, the door was shut and the lights were out. Beside her, Brittany dreamt, completely oblivious to the way her girlfriend fought with herself, unaware that something was wrong.

Santana was exhausted after love making...more so tonight. The sheets were too warm around her naked body and even when she had sought comfort from Brittany she had found that her lover too was unbearably hot.

The Latina, in her worry, had been quite reluctant to make love, even though she had wanted to. The women had collapsed into bed in exploration, moving, gasping and kissing one another but Santana found she was hardly there. It had been as though she were looking down on herself in the act, watching another woman share intimacies with her beloved.

Santana knew why she was feeling so off colour. It was her failure to tell Brittany what had happened with her mother. It wasn't right to keep things away from the blonde. They were meant to be fighting together. What was the point in trying to win Mrs Pierce over if she wasn't willing to offer everything to her daughter?

Sighing impatiently, Santana set herself up onto her elbow, "Brittany? Brittany?"

Brittany shifted closer, her body recognising that of her lover. Santana smiled, tracing her finger up and down her naked arm.

"Britt," the Latina tried again, "Brittany." _I'm going to tell her_, she thought as Brittany's eyes fluttered open, confused. She reached up with her hand and briefly touched Santana's face, acknowledgment suddenly gracing her bold ultramarine eyes.

"Hi," she murmured shyly.

"Hi yourself," Santana said and she pressed her lips against Brittany's, once, then twice.

"What did you wake me for? I was sleeping." Brittany clearly intended to show her disapproval of being woken but she sounded amused more than anything.

"I...I have something to tell you," Santana said, fidgeting.

"What?" Brittany blinked up at her, waiting.

"I..." Santana hesitated. Was there any point in bringing this up tonight? She could surely wait until morning...then again...it was her birthday tomorrow...maybe she should wait a few days... "I...I love you." She said breathlessly.

Brittany chuckled, "I love you too," and half-asleep she turned on her side, threw an arm around Santana's waist and dropped back off into the land of fantasy.

Santana lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Why didn't she just come out and say it? Turning to glance at Brittany one more time, she sighed. Tomorrow...or the next day...

**Okay, so I'm gonna leave it there guys. I hope it was alright. Look out for the next chapter please. I won't leave it so long to update this time. :) Review please and let me know what you all think. **


	30. Birthday

**Hey guys. Thank you for the brilliant reviews once again. I know I say it time and time again but I've so grateful to your support for following this story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

**So what does everyone think of the Glee Season 3 spoilers that are going around? In my opinion, spoilers are just rumours and there are so many going around right now, you don't know which are true. I say we bide our time and just wait for Season 3 to come up. No point in worrying before it's even started hey guys?**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. This story is, but sadly, I don't even own the characters. Except Hallie. She **_**is**_** mine. **

**Chapter 29 – Birthday**

The first thing that reached Santana that morning was the startling notion that her 27th birthday had finally come around. Sitting up in bed and pulling the blankets around her bare body, the tired Latina surveyed her empty bedroom.

Where in the world was Brittany? It was very unusual for the blonde to get up before her and yet here she was, waking alone on her birthday.

It had been a difficult night's sleep for poor Santana. She'd tossed and turned and stirred, plagued by the guilt that she had avoided telling Brittany about her mother and the argument they'd shared yesterday afternoon. It may have sounded silly to anyone else that she had left something so minor slip out of her hands but to Santana it was a betrayal of sorts. She and Brittany had to stay together, but how could that be possible if the honesty between them was flawed?

The bedroom door swung open quite unexpectedly, startling Santana out of her reverie. Brittany entered, wearing her girlfriend's dressing gown and balancing in her hands a large silver tray. Santana knew quite instantly that the blonde had sought to make her breakfast. It was very sweet; something new and satisfying that made the Latina feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"Britt," she chuckled, "you really shouldn't have walked upstairs with that tray." Her naked chest exposed, Santana blushed and pulled the sheets tighter around her torso.

"Oh you're already awake," Brittany sighed in exasperation, "I hoped you'd still be sleeping. I wanted to surprise you." She didn't seem the least bit concerned that, in her condition, she could've tripped and gone tumbling down the staircase.

"I _am_ surprised." Santana smiled. She certainly hadn't expected this for sure.

Brittany reached the bed and with a triumphant sigh, set the tray into Santana's lap before climbing in beside her to capture her mouth in a simple gentle kiss, "happy birthday."

"Thank you," Santana murmured.

She turned to look down at the breakfast Brittany had prepared. It didn't look at all that appetising. Brittany, in her complete inability to see, had put orange juice in the cereal instead of milk and sugar on the scrambled egg instead of salt. She _had_ been successful in buttering the toast but there was very little brown amidst its charcoal colour.

"I know it's not exactly an extravagant breakfast but –"

Santana cut her off with a chuckle, "it's great," she swallowed, reluctant to attempt even a mouthful, "I'm sure it's gonna be delicious." She picked up a piece of toast and took a timid bite. It was a surprise her teeth didn't shatter. The toast was as hard as a rock.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked anxiously.

"Great," Santana lied, "best breakfast in bed ever!"

Placated and completely unaware of her girlfriend's displeasure, Brittany relaxed, settling back into her pillow with a sigh. The smile on her face was completely worth the horrendous taste of cornflakes and orange juice.

"Aren't you gonna have anything?" Santana queried, gesturing to her tray.

"I had a pop-tart when I was downstairs, thanks," Brittany replied shaking her head.

"You sure? I don't mind sharing," Santana said softly, forcing herself to swallow down another mouthful of toast.

"Nope. You're the birthday girl so eat up and then maybe...just _maybe_...you'll get one of your birthday presents." The young dancer grinned.

"Aww, you didn't have to get me anything," Santana crooned.

"Nonsense," Brittany leant across to kiss her lightly on the cheek, "you deserve all the treasures in the world."

Santana smiled, pleased and turned to "enjoy" the rest of her breakfast. While she ate, Brittany talked of everything and nothing at all and the Latina listened, lapping up the gentle sound of her companion's voice. Despite breakfast, (it was made with love regardless) her birthday was off to a positive start. She was the woman she loved, enjoying the morning and the way Brittany talked enthusiastically.

Setting her spoon down with a triumphant smile, Santana took hold of Brittany's hand.

"That was fantastic _querida_," she murmured, "thanks."

Brittany clapped her hands, delighted, "and now, for your present!"

She crawled down the bed on her hands and knees, offering the brunette the wonderful opportunity to stare at her butt while she did so. Getting to her feet, she turned her head here and there, biting down hard on her bottom lip, clearly searching.

"Um...San, where's my overnight bag?"

"Over by the wall-cupboard," Santana answered. She set the empty tray aside and rubbed her full stomach. Leaning down, she snatched up her discarded shirt from last night and pulled it over her head with a contented sigh. She watched as Brittany felt with her hands down the door of the wall-cupboard until she found her bag. Opening it, she pulled out a small black box and brought it over to Santana, looking very pleased with herself.

"It's not a ring I promise." She assured her.

Santana chuckled, "thanks for the heads up," though she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret that it _wasn't_ just that.

Holding the box in one hand and lifting the lid with the other, the Latina gasped. Inside, nestled between two slits of red velvet was the most beautiful pair of pearl earrings she had ever seen.

"Oh Britt," she gushed, clutching her chest, too frightened to take them out and tarnish their pristine condition.

Brittany looked anxious, "Hallie helped me pick 'em. If you don't like –"

Santana silenced her with a deep and appreciative kiss. Words evaded her. She was hardly able to express how overwhelmed and thrilled she was with her new gift.

"I love them," she said, pulling back and cupping Brittany's cheeks, "their beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish I could've given you more."

"Don't be silly, "Santana scolded her, "it's more than enough."

Taking the earrings out of their box, Santana attempted to fix them to her ears. They really were the most beautiful things in the world and she couldn't wait to show them off to the likes of Quinn and Mercedes. With a wide smile, she wrapped the sheets around herself and wandered over to her vanity mirror to looked herself over, taking in her rosy morning after-glow, bright soft eyes, dishevelled bed hair and then the earrings, smooth in texture and glinting in the fresh morning light.

Glancing over her shoulder, she found Brittany's gaze, looking her way as though she could actually _see_ her glee. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

...GLEE.

Santana didn't know how she and Brittany had wound up in the park that day but she was glad of it. The pair was sitting under the shade of a great oak tree, hiding from the sun and from the warden who had sought to ban them from the grounds the last time they had been there. It was amusing; to think back to that day when she and Brittany had officially started dating. They had been so childlike in their behaviour, running around and play-fighting and acting as though the weight of the world was not on their shoulders. Even now, Santana felt that contentment. Everything was just _better_ when she was in Brittany's company and she never wanted to lose that.

"Quinn said you don't like birthdays," the blonde said, disturbing the silence. She was laying on her stomach, playing with a long blade of grass, completely engrossed in what she was doing.

Santana smiled, wistful, "she's right there."

"Why? What's so bad about them?"

Wriggling down the tree a little, Santana attempted to make herself more comfortable, "I just don't like the idea of growing old. It's a disturbing thought."

"Not really," Brittany shook her head, "everyone grows old. There's nothing scary about that. It's just life."

"Yeah well you can't see yourself ageing when you looking in the mirror," Santana retorted and then winced, instantly regretting her choice of words, "I didn't mean it like that...I just –"

"It's okay," Brittany said, shrugging, "sometimes I think it's nicer for me to be like this," she pointed to her face, "it means I don't have to look at all the bad in the world."

Santana turned and rolled onto her side, facing her girlfriend with a calm, sad sort of smile, "if you could see at all I know you'd still be blind to all the bad out there," she leant forward and kissed her gently, "because you see the good in everyone. _Only_the good."

Brittany chuckled, "you're biased."

"And you're beautiful."

"Hmm," Brittany smiled, blushing and then to hide her delight and embarrassment, said, "so is there any other reason why you don't like birthdays?"

"Well there's –" Santana paused. She didn't quite know how to explain how she felt.

"What?" Brittany urged her, "tell me."

Santana sighed, thinking, "well...uh do you remember being a child and anticipating a birthday, you know, feeling really excited about how many people were gonna come to your party and what kind of gifts you would get?"

"Yeah."

"Well as you get older, those feelings disappear," she murmured, "somehow things don't matter as much. You just smile at the presents and nod when people attend your parties and it's not the same."

"Of course it's the same," Brittany said. She ran her hands through the grass, thrilling in its earthy texture.

"Nah," Santana shook her head, "it's just another day. Another day of getting old."

Brittany pulled herself up, looking deeply displeased with her girlfriend. She leant over, setting both hands on the side of Santana, towering over her ominously, dominant for the first time in their relationship.

"Now you listen to me Miss Lopez," she said in resolution, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with getting old."

Santana was meek, "Britt, you look like you haven't aged in years. How can you say that?"

"Well I _have_ grown," Brittany defended herself indignantly, "look, when I raise my eyebrows I have wrinkles." She demonstrated a few times, lifting her brows and then lowering them again.

"It's like that for everyone _querida_," Santana snorted.

"Really?" Brittany pulled herself back up a little, frowning in confusion, "I thought it was just me."

Santana chuckled, "so what's your point with the whole "growing old" thing?"

"Oh," Brittany said, as though she had forgotten, "just that you may age sweetie but I'm gonna love you even when your body is covered all over in granny wrinkles."

Santana almost howled with laughter, "you're a _terrible_ romantic, you know?"

Brittany grinned, "I know and you're gonna adore spending the next God knows how many years putting up with me and my poor romantic skills."

"Good," Santana leant up, a few mere inches from her lips, "because if there's one person I wanna see sitting beside me in one of those run down ancient care homes, it's you."

"Sixty years from now," Brittany whispered delicately, "it's a date," and with that, the Latina was silenced with a kiss.

...GLEE.

The evening came around and the couple found themselves back at the house, in the kitchen, preparing snacks for the get together that was to take place around about 6:00pm. Despite what she had said earlier about birthdays, Santana was pretty excited at the prospect of seeing her friends. It seemed as though lately, everyone had been too busy to gather as one unit and when considering things, they hadn't been all together since the bowling night, when Brittany had met her friends for the very first time.

"So Hallie is coming over with your other present around about 8:00pm."

Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany who stood beside her, filling a medium sized purple bowl with potato chips, "you shouldn't be spoiling me with gifts Britt."

"It's nothing really," the blonde said with a shrug.

"How can you even afford gifts?" Santana asked, "what with being jobless and all."

"I told you before, I have money saved up. I barely spent a cent of my wages when working at _Sheets and Things_." Brittany beamed.

"Yes well I still don't like you wasting your money, so when my next birthday comes around," Santana chuckled, "just stick to one gift, okay?"

Brittany nodded, looking adorable, "okay."

Turning on her heel, the Latina nodded in satisfaction and made to set a plate of pepperoni pizza upon the kitchen table, forcing back the temptation to steal a slice and disappear into the living room to devour it. She was already lost in her thoughts again, drowning in the love struck revelation that Brittany adored her enough to waste money and spoil her with expensive earrings and other gifts.

Clearing her throat, the English teacher said, "what's the other one?"

"Huh?" Brittany wasn't paying much attention. She was still busy arranging snacks.

"The other present," Santana replied, "what is it?"

Brittany laughed, "well I'm not about to tell you. It's a surprise."

"Can't you give me even just a little hint?" Santana asked. Curiosity was a terrible thing.

"Nope. You're gonna have to wait until Hallie gets here," Brittany shook her head firmly.

"Fine," Santana sniffed in disdain. Perhaps Brittany was right. Perhaps nothing had changed. For the first time in years, she was actually happy about her birthday...or at least looking forward to what was coming.

"Are your parents still visiting tomorrow? And Bertie and Nina?" Brittany asked, changing the subject, stirring Santana's musing.

"Oh, yeah," she answered, nodding, "Mom called earlier. She's so excited."

"I'll bet," Brittany mumbled. She was quiet for about two minutes before she asked quite timidly, "did your parents support you right away when you told them about your sexuality?"

Santana smiled sadly. Of course Brittany was thinking of _her_. Mrs Pierce was always going to be a negative cloud of doom, hanging over them frequently.

"My Dad...he...he panicked for a while," she replied. Turning and leaning against the table, the tired Latina regarded her girlfriend with an air of inquisitiveness, "but it wasn't so much hatred but fear. He was scared I was never gonna find my feet. He thought I would be unhappy."

"And you're Mom?" Mrs Lopez's opinion seemed to matter so much more in Brittany's eyes than that of her father.

"She was fine with it," Santana laughed breathlessly; "she said she knew from the second I was born. Apparently I only ever stopped crying when the good-looking nurses held me."

Brittany grinned, "sounds like you."

"Well what can I say," Santana pushed away from the table and slid her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her close, "I'm a sucker for a pretty face." She wanted to escape this serious conversation before she confessed the argument she had with Mrs Pierce yesterday.

"Hmm, that you are," the blonde trilled, easily persuaded to forget.

"Well _you_ have a very, very, _very_ pretty face Brittany Pierce." Santana brought her head down and sucked on the pulse point of her lover's neck. No more was said after that. The aroused Latina led Brittany upstairs and treated herself to something particularly sweet for her birthday.

...GLEE.

The music played, laughter rang and a great swell of glee spread infectiously through the Lopez house that evening. It was at least 7:35pm and Santana found that she liked being surrounded by her closest friends. So far, it had been a wonderful gathering. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, talking and laughing with great eagerness and it was clear that the party showed no sign of stopping. From her place on the floor, she looked around, taking in her shared company. Quinn and Puck were curled up together on the sofa, kissing gently, hardly aware of the world around them. Rachel, as always, was the loudest character in the group. She talked loud and animatedly to Tina and Mercedes who looked like they were about to jump out the nearest window if she didn't shut up soon. Kurt, Blaine and Artie were over at the snack table, cramming their mouths and admiring the cake Blaine had made for the occasion. Mike and Brittany were engaged in some sort of dance conversation. They were talking rather excitedly but Santana could barely make out what they were _specifically_ discussing.

"You've been quiet all night," Finn was sitting next to her, watching her curiously. She hadn't noticed or felt his presence at all and so when he spoke, she jumped, alarmed, "what's up?"

"Nothing," the Latina replied, trying to recover from the scare. She took a sip of her beer, "I'm just sitting. Listening to everyone else."

"That's not like you. You usually dominate a room," Finn said frowning.

"No that would be your girlfriend," she motioned to Rachel with her beer bottle and watched as Finn's cheeks flushed pink, "how are things going with you two anyway?"

"Good," he shrugged.

Santana frowned, "just good? Not great. Not brilliant."

"Oh no," Finn chuckled, shaking his head, "you've misunderstood. It's awesome. Rachel talks a lot about musicals and crap but I like her enough to ignore that."

"Jeez," Santana said sarcastically, "you're like the worlds luckiest guy."

"Actually I am," Finn's answer was sincere, "I don't know how to explain it but sometimes, when we talk, I mean _really_ talk I'll give the right answer and she'll smile and wow...that smile," he sighed, "it could light up the world."

Santana's gaze shifted to Berry and she stopped to watch and consider. Rachel barely came up for air and allowed little room for Mercedes and Tina to inject their own dialogue. It made the Latina angry but at the same time, question. Rachel _did_ have a pretty smile. It was wide and friendly and fairly contagious. Maybe Finn was right. Maybe she could light up the world. She saw the same in Brittany. Why wouldn't he see it in the girl he loved?

"Well all I can say is good luck," she murmured, turning back to her friend, "you've got your work cut out for you with Berry there."

Finn laughed agreeably, "I look forward to the challenge."

...GLEE.

Santana stepped outside to find Quinn and Puck talking in hushed whispers, sitting together on the porch. Approaching them, she hesitated, wondering whether she was disturbing them but still wanting to spend time with her two closest and dearest friends. She took in the way they sat, facing one another with hands clasped. The undertones of their voices were gentle and devoted as though they were making love with only their words. It was an arresting sight, something Santana didn't want to disturb. She almost turned back around to wander inside and would've disappeared had Quinn not caught sight of her.

"Oh hey San," she chirped. Patting an empty space beside Puck, she said, "come and sit."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in the middle of something," Santana said.

"Come on," Quinn persisted, "please," and obeying, Santana walked over to the couple and perched herself on the end of the porch.

"So what have I just walked in on?" the Latina queried, "you're both keyed up about something."

"We went for our 12 week ultrasound yesterday," Puck answered, smiling.

"How did it go?" Santana asked.

"Great," Quinn said, "the baby is healthy with a strong heartbeat and everything seems to be in good order."

"That's fantastic guys," she said enthusiastically and she couldn't help but seal Quinn into a hug, "I'm so pleased for you both."

"Thanks," Puck was fishing inside his pocket for something and a moment later, he retrieved it, a small card with a black and white picture engrained into its centre, "do you wanna see your Godchild?"

Santana took the scan, nodding and looked down, "oh," _beautiful_. It was the first word that came to her, "look at that little nose, it's really defined." Within the confinement of Quinn's womb was this miracle. A baby. As real as day.

"It makes you proud doesn't it?" Puck said.

"More than proud," Santana gushed, "when will you know the sex?"

"Around about 20 weeks. We've got a while yet," Quinn laughed.

"And while you're waiting you make sure you take good care of yourself," she handed over the picture, almost not wanting to give it back, "Auntie Tana wants to meet her little niece or nephew," she cooed into her friend's stomach, touching it briefly with her fingertips.

"Don't worry," Quinn laughed, rolling her eyes, "these days Noah doesn't let me do _anything_. He'd go to the bathroom for me if he could."

"Hey," Puck pouted, looking offended, "I'm only following the Doctors orders. You're supposed to be resting up."

"I know, I know," Quinn said, amused, "and I'm grateful that you're trying to keep me safe honey." She leant forward and captured Puck's mouth in a spirited kiss.

"Ugh, get a room!" Santana crowed playfully and nudging Puck in the ribs, she shoved past them and wandered back inside to join the others.

...GLEE.

"Okay, it's time for the birthday girl to open her presents," Tina said, dragging Santana over to the sofa to sit as everyone gathered around, settling themselves down and clutching their gifts tightly to their chests, waiting.

"Finn and I should start," Rachel cut in before anyone could speak, "as we're Santana's trusted colleagues _and_ friends," she passed the Latina a carefully wrapped bundle, looking very pleased with herself, "many happy returns."

Santana took the gift, smiling awkwardly. She looked around at her friends, feeling her stomach burn and fixed her gaze on Brittany a little longer before letting her hands slide over the wrapping to tear it away with a vicious vigour. Shedding the final piece of paper, Santana blinked, confused, feeling as though she were suffering from a little déjà vu.

"Um...isn't this the sweater I bought you?" She asked, lifting up a pullover that was identical to that in which she had bought Berry for her birthday.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Rachel clapped, praising herself, "I saw it and just couldn't help myself. Imagine if we wear them to school on the same day. We'll be like twins!"

"Yeah," Santana forced herself to laugh, "it's...it's great." Setting it aside, she planned for it to "accidently" fall into the fireplace later on tonight.

The gifts that followed were much nicer and Santana was greatly pleased with them. From Tina and Mike, a limited edition Sylvia Plath poetry book, Quinn and Puck, a new Alanis Morisette album, Mercedes, the slinky, sexy little black dress she'd been wanting.

She was half way through opening Artie's present when the doorbell rang.

"Uh...that's probably Hallie," Brittany said, standing, "I'll get it." She set a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead before making her way out of the room. Santana wanted to go with her and greet her girlfriend's sister but she knew it would be rude to leave Artie's gift unopened, even if she didn't particularly like him. Discarding the final piece of wrapping, she stared down at the hardcover book and snorted in amusement.

"_1000 ways to be nice_," she read aloud, "Artie, I don't think this is my kind of book."

"But it could be," it was obvious wheelchair boy wanted Santana to treat him with a little more respect, "just check it out. You might learn a few things."

"Yeah," Santana said. She glanced around at some of the others, "did anyone get me a _1000 ways to disassemble a wheelchair_ book?"

"I'll get it for you Christmas time," Kurt held up his hand with a smile.

Artie looked affronted by the comment. Pulling a face of utter revulsion, he was about to offer up his own witty remark when he was silence by the door creeping open. Brittany and Hallie wandered into the room, looking very alike when standing side by side. In Hallie's arms were two gifts, stacked on top of a big brown holed box.

"Hi," Santana shoved Artie's gift behind her back, standing, "everyone, this is Britt's little sister Hallie."

"Hey, enough of the little," the teen giggled. She set the gifts on the chair behind her and moved to embrace Santana, "I've got boobs and everything."

"Hallie," Brittany scolded.

"What?" Her sister glanced at her over her shoulder.

"Behave!"

"It's good to finally meet you," Quinn stood and approached Hallie to shake her hand, "you know, it's incredible how comparable you and Brittany are."

"I'd say I was the better looking sister," Hallie teased, "but don't tell Brittany I said that," she added with a whisper.

Chuckling, Puck came up behind his wife, slipping an arm around her waist, "so what's in the box?"

"Huh?" Hallie frowned and then realisation dawned upon her pretty young face, "oh, the box," she gestured to the chair with a shrug, "its Brittany's birthday present for Santana."

"Ooh, go on then San! Open it!" Kurt said, sitting up in excitement.

"Well it really is up to Brittany," Santana replied, turning to the blonde with a smile, looking hopeful.

"It's alright with me," She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed, punching the air with her fist. So much for not being excited about her birthday.

Shaking her head in amusement, Hallie turned to retrieve the box. She handed it to her sister who then proceeded to hand it to Santana, grinning crazily.

"You might wanna sit down to open it," she encouraged.

Setting herself down on the floor, Santana clutched the box closer to her chest and eyed it curiously, wondering what on earth could be inside. There was no wrapping, no ribbon, no colours...just an ordinary cardboard box.

"Go on," Tina exclaimed, voicing what everyone was thinking as they looked on, "let's see what you've got."

Santana chortled and began to lift the flaps of the box, tugging it up and open to peer inside inquisitively. There was a hiss followed by a sharp _meow _and a strangled cry that seemed to be torn up fromthe very depths of hell. Santana almost threw the box in fright and would've if Brittany hadn't already been reaching inside to take out the wild fluffy creature that resided in its shadows.

The kitten was grey and black in colour (tabby, Santana thought) with large feral green eyes and a bored expression etched across its face. With its fine silver whiskers and long, ever-moving tail, it purred contently in Brittany's arms, a noisy ball of fluff that Santana already disliked. Of course, amongst all of the feline's usual features was something that stood out beyond everything else, something unnatural. It was severely overweight.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Brittany's voice burned with pride.

"You bought me a cat?" Santana blinked, bewildered. She couldn't stop staring at it.

The room erupted into an excited cluster of voices.

"Aww, he's so cute."

"Where did you get him Brittany?"

"Listen to him purring, it's utterly adorable."

"Don't you like him San?" Brittany asked, bringing the Latina back to reality, "here. Take him. He's yours."

"I don't think I should," Santana held up her hands, waving them frantically, "he seems pretty happy where he is."

"Just hold him you big baby!" Blaine laughed and before Santana could argue, Brittany had already thrust the creature into her arms.

The tubby kitten's reaction was instantaneous. It screamed loudly in Santana's arms and clawed away from her, launching itself at Brittany and nestling itself against her chest, shaking as though it had just suffered a traumatic experience in being held by the disgruntled brunette.

"Well they say cats can sense evil," Artie interjected over the silence.

...GLEE.

"Thanks for coming guys," Santana waved to Mercedes and Kurt, the last to leave that evening. Finally closing the front door behind her, she made her way into the living room to find Brittany and Hallie sitting together on the sofa, cooing over the new house guest as though he were a mere child in their arms.

Sensing her girlfriend's presence, Brittany looked up, fidgeting nervously, "you don't like him, do you?" The cat shifted in her arms, his chubby self lost in dreams as he slept.

"It's not that," Santana shook her head, "it's just that I wasn't ever expecting him."

"I wouldn't have bought him at all," Brittany babbled, "I went to the mall for your second gift and I always go to the pet shop so that was on the top of my list of things to do and then I heard him crying in his cage and he was all on his own and I couldn't –

"Slow down Britt, your giving me a headache," Hallie said over her.

Brittany stopped and took a deep, shaky breath, "I didn't want him to be on his own, that's all," she said, "when I inquired about him they told me he'd been there for at least a month. No one wanted him."

Santana smiled, shaking her head.

"I can take him home with me if you want," the blonde said quietly, "I could try and convince Mom to let me keep him."

"She'll never go for it," Hallie replied, "although he would look awesome on the back of her broomstick."

Brittany looked miserable. Her lip was puckered out in a pitiful pout, her eyes glimmered with tears and her shoulders trembled with the need not to cry. Santana hated this side of her. She never wanted to see her so unhappy.

Perching herself on the edge of the sofa, the brunette sighed, "I don't want to get rid of him," she said, "you bought him for my birthday and it would be too cruel and ungrateful to kick him out. Besides...he's...he's kinda cute." She ran a finger down the kitten's spine, too frightened to set her full hand upon him.

Brittany sniffed, "you really mean it?"

"Yeah," Santana shrugged, "I guess he can stay."

With a cry of happiness, Brittany handed Hallie the kitten and launched herself into Santana's arms. She tackled the Latina to the floor, smothering her with quick, punctuated kisses, giggling ecstatically as though nothing could bring her down from this sudden hype.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, I know," Santana laughed, pushing herself up, "now get off you silly girl before you suffocate me."

Brittany did as she was asked, grinning like an idiot. She sat opposite Santana on the floor, crossing her legs, simply buzzing from the notion that she had just gotten her own way.

"So, do I get to name him?" the Latina asked, "I was thinking of something neutral and to the point, like Mr Cat or something." She'd never been so good with names.

"Oh I've already picked a name for him," Brittany chirped, "look." She reached for her back pocket and tugged out a small white collar.

Taking the offering, Santana squinted, trying to make out the name that was engraved into the small silver tag.

"Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah," Brittany laughed, "great isn't it?"

"You bought me a fat cat and called it Lord Tubbington?" Santana's face was deadpan.

"She wanted to call it Princess Fiona first," Hallie said.

The brunette didn't need to ask whether this was true. Brittany was the type of person who thought rocks had souls.

"He's got the aura of a Lord."

"And you've got the aura of utter bullshit," Hallie retorted and she dodged Brittany's hand as it came flying up to meet her leg.

...GLEE.

Hallie went home around about 9:00pm, leaving Santana and Brittany completely alone, much to their relief. Grumpy Lord Tubbington was curled up in his box in the kitchen and after a shared glass of wine and a nibble on the leftover pizza; the women had retired to bed, exhausted in every sense of the word.

Lying on her side, resting on her elbow, Santana watched Brittany. The blonde was most certainly not asleep but her eyes were closed and her breathing was easy. The day had been an enjoyable experience indeed, even if Santana hadn't really been expecting it. It was great to see her friends, to catch up and gossip, it was awesome to laugh and have fun. The best part of it all however revolved around the woman who lay beside her. Nothing had perfected the day better than having Brittany and her sunny disposition. Santana knew her birthday would've been _nothing_ without the passionate blonde.

"Stop looking at me," Brittany mumbled tiredly.

Santana laughed, "I'm not."

"You are," Brittany smiled, "I can feel your eyes on me."

Rolling onto her back, Santana sighed. The blankets were warm around her body, the pillows soft and cushioned beneath her head. She felt a hand reach for hers under the covers, clinging onto her fingers intimately, needing the proximity.

"I had a good time today."

"Me too," the dancer said.

"Do you think it'll always be like this? So calm?" Santana asked. Outside, the light was beginning to fade, casting night into the heavens.

"I doubt it," Brittany chuckled. Her eyes were still closed and the dreamy sound in her voice indicated that she was half-asleep, "but when did we ever do things in a calm manner."

"That's true," Santana replied.

Brittany turned over and rested her head on the Latina's stomach, content, "but who knows...maybe one day we'll be this calm _all the time. _A couple of kids sleeping in their own rooms, Lord Tubbington watching tv downstairs and us, like this..."

Santana's heart danced, "you mean it?"

Brittany murmured a feeble answer that was incoherent and within seconds, she was fast asleep. Santana couldn't contain the current of love that was shooting down her body. Even if they were all alone in the world, even if the likes of Mrs Pierce couldn't accept them...Brittany wanted her enough to already be planning a lifetime together.

**So it was pretty uneventful but I guess I wanted a really nice, relaxing chapter. I was sorely disappointed with how this turned out actually. I hope you guys will still review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, even if it's just, "love this" or "hate this" lol. **

**The next chapter (Meeting with Santana's parents) will contain more I swear so please, be patient. Thanks for reading. **


	31. Mr And Mrs Lopez

**Hey everybody. Wow, I can't believe how long this story has gotten. I never expected it to grow as much as it did or to receive the amount of reviews that it has but here we are, 30 chapters in with 1,130 reviews. I'm stunned, really, I am. **

**This chapter goes out to an anonymous reviewer who used the name **_**maria. **_**Her sweet and simple review really made me smile so thank you very, very much. I hope you enjoy what else is coming up chick and continue to read. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Not one bit of it. Not even a smidge. Nope. Zilch. None. **

**Chapter 30 – Mr and Mrs Lopez**

It was such a beautiful day, and so warm, that Santana couldn't pass up the opportunity to soak up some vitamin D, so instead of driving to work as was her usual routine, she walked.

The world, this morning, seemed to share her enthusiasm for life as it brimmed around her in a frenzy that was optimistic and all together not so optimistic at all. Drivers beeped and honked their horns as they sat in the latest rush hour traffic jam, angry and frustrated, eager to get to work and make some money. Standing in open doorways, couples kissed each other goodbye, promising to call and take care whilst whispering sweet _I love you's_ as they parted for another few hours. The sweet warm air was alive with the scents of hot bagels and fresh ground coffee, the food of a city just waking to the fresh golden sunlight. The streets were crammed with busy folk, shoving past one another and barely lifting their heads to share quick apologies, too consumed in going about their business to care about offending. It was the type of morning Santana loved, something followed by a great day that spoke of another to come.

Wandering across a particularly lively road, Santana's thoughts drifted to Brittany who was lucky enough to still be curled up in the safety of her bed. The Latina had spent most of her morning fixing lunch and wishing she were still under the covers, sleeping peacefully with the woman she loved. She recalled cursing Lord Tubbington as he jumped around her feet in the kitchen, attacking her ankles and hissing whenever she dared to move. Just as she was leaving, she'd gone back upstairs to set a gentle kiss to Brittany's forehead, before reminding her to get a taxi home because she wouldn't be there to take her. Brittany had muttered a drowsy reply and wished her a good day.

Santana's thoughts turned to tonight when Brittany would _finally_ meet her parents for the first time. Though she didn't want to admit it, Santana was nervous for her girlfriend. She wanted her parents to like Brittany and see her as a potential – no, scratch that, _the_ potential Mrs Santana Lopez. It was important that an impression was made and of course, Brittany would rise to the occasion. Everyone just simply liked her. It was too bad the same couldn't be said for her own relationship with Mrs Pierce. Santana figured they would never truly see eye to eye even if she wanted them to. Some things just didn't work out. She guessed she wasn't always the most amiable of people, not like Brittany, but she had tried desperately to imprint some sort of liking in the Pierce woman. Failing had left the Latina merely frustrated.

The hairs on the back of her neck bristling uncomfortably, Santana's mind drew back to that day in the grocery store when she and Mrs Pierce had confronted one another. Neglecting to tell Brittany had been a _big_ mistake indeed and yet, every time the confused brunette sought to bring up the situation she would somehow find herself swallowing her words again. Santana wished she could grow a pair of balls long enough to tell Brittany everything but that was inevitably her downfall. She was a pussy. Sooner or later, she would have to give in however and when the time came she hoped Brittany would take it well...

...GLEE.

"It's really quite sweet that your parents are so enthusiastic to meet Brittany," Rachel said that afternoon as Santana waited for her to clear up the Glee room so they could to lunch together, "and I'm sure she'll make them fall utterly in love with her bright and all too brilliant personality which we've own grown so accustomed to in these past months of knowing her."

Santana snorted, fighting the desire to roll her eyes because Berry could never compliment someone _normally_, "well I'd rather not have them fall in love with her," she replied, half sarcastic, half playful, "I'll not be best pleased if my Mom and Brittany shack up together."

Rachel chuckled, collecting up the sheet music and setting them on the piano, "so what are you gonna wear? Something suave and sophisticated?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "I'll have a good rummage through my wardrobes when I get home."

Rachel nodded and then brightened up with a big toothy grin, "ooh, you should wear the sweater I got you for your birthday."

"Yeah," the brunette laughed, cocking an eyebrow, "because I'll totally _scream_ sophistication in _that_."

"Hey, it works for me," came the easy reply, "Finn loves mine. He makes me wear it when we..."

"Whoa, hold on a second," Santana gasped, horrified, "we're not about to have a sex talk here."

Strutting over to the other side of the room, the flustered Latina busied herself with the arrangement of chairs, stacking some and pushing them aside like she wanted to do with the conversation at hand.

"Oh come on Santana, don't you and Brittany play games wh –"

"No we don't," she snapped, "because unlike you we don't have to put ourselves into roles to –"

"Get off?"

"Yes Berry! Now let's _get off_ this subject before I'm sick."

Blushing, Rachel nodded, realising that perhaps she'd gone a step too far. Silence reverberated between the women, distended and painful. It wasn't that Santana wasn't proud of her sex life or anything but she felt that sex was a very private matter, one in which she wanted to share with Brittany and Brittany only.

"Well I'm just giving you the heads up that if you want Brittany to go crazy for you," Rachel said quickly, most likely so she couldn't be shouted at again, "I'd wear the jumper. Just saying." She held up her hands defensively.

"Thanks."

Finishing with the stacking, Santana turned to face Rachel, hoping her dark skin would somehow disguise the rosy colouring of her cheeks that spoke of her unease.

"So...uh...what are you up to tonight?" She asked.

"Oh I'm actually running a few auditions here at McKinley... or maybe I should call them interviews," Rachel answered.

"Putting on a musical or something?" Santana queried.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm actually looking for a dance choreographer. My Glee club is through to Nationals and though I'm an excellent dancer and a beautiful actress I'm not as accomplished in movement."

Santana really only heard "dance choreographer" and her mind was already alive with her girlfriend and what the opportunity could do for her.

"Does the job pay?"

"Oh yes," Rachel replied, "for every session I'm willing to pay $30. It might not sound like much but we practice three hours every week and Nationals isn't due until the end of next month so do the math!"

"Well that's awesome," Santana crowed with a smile, "did you ever think about considering Brittany? She's an amazing dancer."

"Really? I wasn't aware," Rachel answered, looking intrigued, "what dramatic arts school did she study at?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, hesitating, "um...I don't think she's studied at one...but she's been auditioning for a ton of stage shows."

"Ooh, has she been successful?" Berry leant over the piano, eager.

"Sadly no," Santana replied and realising she wasn't painting the best picture of success for her girlfriend, added, "not because she's terrible or anything, just –"

Rachel laughed, "I'm sure she's more than adequate," motioning over her shoulder to the door, she said, "shall we go? I'm starving."

"Yeah," Santana nodded and hot on the diva's heels, they left the all-too bright Glee room behind, "so why not hire Brittany and save yourself the trouble of tonight? I swear she's good."

"I would love to hire her," Rachel replied as she locked the door, looking anxious indeed, clearly trying to be careful with how she phrased her words, "but I've already put out posters in the community, asking people to audition."

"Cancel everything. She'll be perfect."

"It's not that easy," Rachel shook her head, pocketing her keys, "I haven't seen Brittany dance for one and there might be many out there _much_ better than her."

"There's not," Santana persisted.

"You're her girlfriend," the shorter woman chuckled in amusement, "I understand that you want to praise her up perhaps more than she is worth."

Feeling as though Brittany had just been shrewdly insulted, Santana reacted as any loyal partner would. Grabbing Berry by the shoulders, she rammed her up against a set of lockers and stared her down, nose to nose, gaze to gaze.

"Are you implying something about Brittany's dance ability?" She growled.

"No...no," Rachel stammered, "I was merely –"

"Do you think because she's blind she's not as capable?"

"Of course not."

"Because she is okay?" Santana told her resolutely, "she's as good as any of those amateurs who'll stroll in here thinking they've got what it takes. The way she dances is like breathing. It's natural and pure."

"Hey I didn't say she was bad," Rachel whimpered, "just that I have to give my auditionees a chance before I consider her. If you're so convinced she'll be what I'm looking for ask her to come along this evening."

Santana stepped back, realising she'd probably gone a little over the top with attacking her. Releasing the diva's arms, she said, "you know that's impossible. Tonight is a no go."

"Well I won't cancel my audition because you're girlfriend can dance," Rachel exclaimed, sounding more confident now she was out of the fiery Latina's hold.

"Can't you at least consider her if you don't find what you're looking for?" _When you don't find what you're looking for?_

Rachel sighed but nodded, somewhat reluctant, "absolutely."

Not wanting to push the subject any further but setting it in her head to remind Brittany later, Santana let her anger and restlessness fade away. Offering Rachel a complacent, apologetic smile, she suggested buying lunch. Her friend didn't refuse.

...GLEE.

The light gave way to the evening and with it came a terrible bout of nerves Santana had spent most of the day trying to suppress.

Standing outside the restaurant _Breadstix_, the Latina twitched apprehensively, playing with the bottom of her little black dress and swinging her bag back and forth as she waited for the arrival of her family and Brittany. She hoped one of the party, Brittany or her parents, would join her to ease her ever-growing anxiety for being alone with her thoughts had never done Santana much good.

With a heavy sigh, the young woman began to pace back and forth along the sidewalk. Santana kept her eyes on the ground, watching legs and shoes as they passed by, the busy nightlife of the city keeping them quick and nimble on their toes. She glanced down at her own shoes – heels actually, curious as to whether they went with her dress. She'd definitely abandoned any consideration for Rachel's jumper and vowed she would never wear it. She figured that being confident in her outward appearance (with her perfectly straightened hair and make-up) would soothe the irregular pounding of her nervous heart at the dwelled on the meeting that would take place tonight.

"Santana?"

Looking up, shaking herself out of her hazy cloud of distress, Santana smiled. Standing under the tender glow of a flickering street light was Brittany. The blonde looked to be just as nervous as Santana. She kept switching her weight from one foot to the other, biting her lip timorously and searching the crowds of people with her unproductive eyes, clutching onto her cane as though needing it for support. She was a vision of course in a knee-length white dress with a cream belt and jacket. Her hair was styled in a simple fashion, pulled back by a white headband, curled and arranged in such a way as to make her skin appear flushed with colour. Santana was so overcome with love and desire that she didn't know what to say or how to voice her presence. She stumbled over to Brittany, excited, and took her hand, bringing it up to her face. She allowed the fingers she knew so well to shift across her features, quick and thorough in their inspection, reading her eagerly.

"San," Brittany murmured breathlessly, her smile and voice alive with recognition of her girlfriend, "thank God. For a second there I thought I was on my own." She let her hand drop to the Latina's neck, cupping it to draw her close for a chaste kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing. Shall we go inside and sit at our table? Lord knows when my parents will arrive. It's usually my mother's doing when their tardy. She's fussy over really _little_ things. " Santana said.

"I'm sure they won't be too late," Brittany chuckled, "but just in case, maybe we should head inside."

Taking her lover's hand, Santana led the way into the restaurant and informed a waiter that they had a reservation. They were then taken to a quaint circular table in a small secluded room, surrounded by many other tables of its likeness, filled with smartly dressed people, enjoying a quiet night together.

Sitting down and making themselves comfortable, the women were asked if they'd like anything to drink. They declined with soft grateful smiles, deciding it was more polite to wait for the rest of their dinner party.

"So how's your day been?" Santana asked, looking across at Brittany who had taken a seat beside her.

"Good. Hallie and I went over my audition piece after she came home from school and hear this; my Mom _actually_ asked how everything was going with us today." Brittany bounced up and down in her seat, bubbly with animation.

"Wait...she...really asked?" This couldn't be possible. Mrs Pierce had brought up their relationship? It wasn't possible. Even though, like the blonde, she should've been happy, Santana found that instead she was just incredibly unhinged by the peculiarity of it.

"It's great isn't it?" Brittany chirped, "perhaps she's starting to get used to the idea of us," taking Santana's hand, she squeezed it lovingly, "I just get this feeling everything's gonna be better from here on in."

Cringing but knowing the subject had to be broached; Santana cleared her throat, "Britt – about your Mom. We –"

"Enough talk of Brittany's mother and consider your own," a sweet, Spanish voice said disapprovingly from above them.

Looking away from her girl, Santana grinned, taking in every perfect detail of her mother. Short, slightly plump with big brown eyes, long black hair and an honest, open hearted smile, Anita Lopez was the very opposite of her daughter but the very core of the goodness that resided within her. Lifting her arms to the younger Latina, the woman beckoned, looking expectant, "come and give me a hug."

"Mama," Santana launched herself out of her chair and into her mother's arms, "I missed you."

"Oh my angel," Anita muttered, clinging to her for dear life, "I've been wanting to do this all day."

Pulling back a little but not completely releasing herself from her mother's hold, Santana looked around, "where's Papa?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a gentlemen, clad in a dark, smart suit approached the table, smiling in a wistful tired manner. He immediately took Santana into his arms, burying his nose into her hair and haling, looking as though he might never let her go. It was strange behaviour for her father to be so free with his emotions, for he was rarely affectionate.

"Step back, let me look at you," Rafael Lopez said and he took his time to check Santana over as she did him. It wasn't difficult to see that her Papa was definitely ageing (though it did him justice rather than harm) for his fine black hair was flecked with grey and his once strong green eyes were now protected by a pair of glasses. He was tall, much taller than Santana herself with a fine lean figure and a complacent, if somewhat lazy smile. A proud and handsome man, he was ten years Anita's senior and it was beginning to show.

"You look very pretty Santana," he said nodding in satisfaction, breaking the silence.

"Thank you Papa," she whispered back.

"Oh enough of the jibber-jabber you two," Anita chuckled, nudging Rafael in the ribs playfully; "we're being discourteous to Santana's _lovely_ guest here."

Santana chuckled, almost forgetting Brittany. Turning to face her, she smiled and reached out, linking their pinkie fingers together, pulling her to her feet.

"Hi," Anita stepped in immediately, reaching for Brittany's hand and shaking it vigorously, "I'm Santana's mother, Anita and this is my husband Rafael. Of course we know you're Br..." she trailed off, pausing to take in the young woman's face, unfocused gaze and the white cane set up against the table, "you're...you're blind..."

...GLEE.

"You'll have to forgive an old girl for her rudeness," Anita laughed weakly, staring across the table at Brittany, still looking flabbergasted, "but my daughter neglected to tell us of your condition."

"I didn't think about it," Santana defended herself, "I was too busy freaking out about this meeting tonight." She felt Brittany's hand slip into her own under the table.

"It's quite alright Mrs Lopez. I understand why you were so shocked," the blonde said.

"Oh you're very sweet," Anita crooned maternally, "and so pretty. I always knew my Santana would find someone utterly breathtaking to spend her life with."

"Mama..." Santana flushed pink.

A waiter arrived at just the right moment, breaking Anita's chatter. The group took a break from their talking to order their meals. Santana was very aware of her parents gaze as she read the menu aloud to Brittany. She could see her mother's amused almost triumphant grin and her father's open curiosity. She knew they were trying to read the situation, wanting to get a feel on how their relationship worked.

After relaying their orders to the waiter the group settled down to properly talk.

"Uh...where's Aunt Nina?" Santana asked.

"Bertie was tired from the journey," Rafael explained, "their at the hotel, getting some sleep."

"But you'll see them tomorrow," Anita added nodding, "Nina's gonna bring Bertie over to your house after school."

"Okay," Santana said, satisfied that she's get to see the little one, "have Auntie ring me before she comes so I can straighten the house up a bit and fix us something to eat."

"So, Brittany," Rafael said with a smile, "why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Um..." Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "well I'm an aspiring dancer."

"Oh yes, Nina did mention that," Anita said, "must be a difficult career, or at least it appears to be."

"Well it comes with its trials like any job," Brittany answered.

"And what about your family? Do they support you?"

"My sister has always been very supportive," Brittany said. She reached for her glass of wine, sipping once, then twice and then a third time before setting it back down on the table with a sigh, "my Mom is a little more difficult to deal with."

"Oh how sad," Anita murmured sympathetically, "well we'd most certainly love to meet her, wouldn't we Rafael?"

"Absolutely."

Santana was just about to dissuade her parent's enthusiasm when Brittany spoke up.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," she said, "how long are you in town?"

"Two days," Rafael replied.

"That should be plenty of time to get together," Anita chirped.

"Um...Britt, is that really such a good idea?" Santana asked, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she turned to survey the woman beside her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Brittany asked, clueless.

"Maybe because your Mom hates me," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Don't whisper _mija_, it's very unbecoming," Anita scolded.

"So, Mr Lopez," Brittany changed the subject loudly as though afraid of being told off by Mrs Lopez if she spoke too quietly, "what do you do for a living?"

Rafael smiled, "I'm a cardiologist."

"You work in a casino?" Brittany asked, looking surprised.

"What...no," the gentlemen chuckled, confused, "I'm a doctor that specialises in hearts."

"Oh," Brittany replied, "well that certainly sounds a lot more interesting than working in a casino."

Santana leant over to press an affectionate kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "you'll have to forgive Brittany, she sometimes over thinks things."

...GLEE.

Dipping her breadstick into the spicy red and green pepper sauce that accompanied her spaghetti and meatballs, Santana listened in on the conversation that circulated the table. Though she couldn't be entirely sure of what was being said, she could hear the soft, relaxed tones of her companion's voices and it was enough to know that everything was going well and would most likely remain so for the rest of the evening.

"I knew, even when Santana was little that girls were more her thing," Anita chuckled in amusement.

"How?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"Small things really. She had a crush on her babysitter Samantha...ooh and she followed her kindergarten teacher around like a lost lamb."

Brittany giggled, "that's kinda sweet." She turned to face Santana, smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't have said they were crushes," the young Latina muttered, shaking her head. She cut into a meatball and brought it to her mouth, chewing hungrily, "I just liked them."

Rafael observed his daughter, a twinkle in his eye, "even I'll admit you were slightly love struck."

"See!" Anita cried, motioning to her husband before turning to Brittany, "head over heels. What about you sweetie? Who was your first girl crush?"

Brittany looked unsure of what to say. She scraped her lasagne around on her plate and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Santana I guess."

Blinking in confusion, Rafael and Anita looked at one another.

"Oh surely now," Anita encouraged her, "there must've been someone before you became blind that did something for you? A teacher? A friend?"

"Nope. Santana's my first real relationship and before then I wasn't particularly interested in anyone," Brittany answered honestly.

"Well that's very sweet." Rafael nodded in approval.

"Yes, I'm sure my husband would've been much less concerned if Santana had spent her younger years keeping her hands to herself instead of getting involved in so many different relationships," Anita laughed.

"Hey, don't make me sound like a _puta_," Santana murmured reproachfully.

"Of course not," Rafael said, "but you were rather wild when you went away to study for teaching."

"I was a late bloomer and I wanted to catch up. Besides, I've changed now," Santana said. She brushed her leg beneath Brittany's under the table and watched as a smile swept across her lover's face, "I'm ready to settle down and make a good life for myself."

"I'm ready to settle down with you," Brittany giggled and her heart pounded dangerously with delight.

...GLEE.

Santana decided to accompany her father outside while they waited for dessert to arrive. The cool slick air of the night hit her square in the face as she leant up against the restaurant window and so hoping to warm up a little, she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, shielding herself from the wind.

"So you like this girl then?" She watched as her father felt around in his back pocket, retrieving a black case and lighter.

"Haven't I made it obvious?" the Latina chuckled, "I mean, she's meeting you right?"

"Hmm," Rafael opened his case and pulled out a cigar, lighting it and taking an eager puff, "your mother hates these things," he said, holding it out to Santana, "so don't tell her I shared it with you."

Taking the cigar, Santana brought it to her lips and inhaled, fighting back the desire to heave. It had been quite some time since she'd had one and she wasn't used to its hot texture or ashy taste.

"What do you think of her then?" She asked.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, inhaling again and feeling a little better this time, "what do you think?"

"She's pretty," her father said. He took the cigar and rolled it between his fingers musingly, "a little dizzy at best but I can tell she's good for you."

"And you think Mama likes her?" Santana queried.

"Their very alike in characters, both a little crazy and child-like so I think it's safe to say your mother likes her," Rafael replied.

Smiling, pleased, Santana scuffed her shoe against the floor, watching as her father took casual drags from the cigar, his face set up to the heavens as he waited for her to speak.

"I meant what I said earlier you know?" she said determinedly, "about wanting to settle down. With Brittany."

"Well it's about time," Rafael exclaimed, "and you have my blessing to be with her. _She_ has my blessing."

"Really?"

"Santana," her father turned to look at her, watching her with a "are you even asking me this" kind of look. He passed over the cigar again, "I can see, without a shadow of a doubt, that Brittany makes you happy so why would I want to step in between you? We're similar on so many levels. I know how you think. I know what goes on in your head more than I know what goes on in your mother's."

Santana chuckled, "no one knows what goes on in Mama's head. She's a creature _all_ on her own."

"Very true," Rafael said. He turned on his side, leaning on his shoulder, "so you intend to marry Brittany then?"

"One day. If she'll have me," the brunette answered.

"And you believe you'll be able to put up with all the...well, you know?"

Frowning, Santana took another deep drag from the cigar, "what?"

"Well," her father struggled to spit out his words, "the...the blindness. Do you think you'll be able to cope?"

"Of course. I love her," Santana said, offended.

"I'm just asking if you're up to the challenge that's all," Rafael held his hands up in surrender, looking worried.

Santana nodded with a sigh, "I am. More than up to it." She flung the half-smoked cigar aside and shoved her hands into her pockets, motioning to the restaurant with her head, "shall we go back in? It's getting really cold."

"Sure," Rafael set his hand on the base of her back, leading her, "you know, I'm very proud of you Santana," when she looked up at him, sceptical, he said, "because I can see how much you've grown in the past year. How different you are."

"That's a good thing then?" She grinned.

"Very good."

...GLEE.

"Dessert is the best part of _any_ meal," Brittany said enthusiastically as the party finished up for the night, "it might not be very good for you but it certainly hits the spot."

"As a Doctor I should be sparing myself the trouble of eating this heart attack on a plate," Rafael said around a large mouthful of chocolate cake, "but hey, you only live once."

"My father used to tell me that a little bit of everything does you good," Brittany exclaimed softly, "he said that if you wanted a burger you should have one. If you wanted a cake, you should be allowed to."

"It's a wonderful theory," Anita laughed, "your father has his own mind. I hope we'll have the pleasure of meeting him one day too."

"Oh, um...Mama –"

"I'm sure my father would've been very pleased to meet you Mrs Lopez but sadly, he died when I was younger," Brittany said and Santana saw a flicker of sadness and regret overcome her.

Anita looked as though she wanted the world to swallow her up. She leant across the table and took hold of Brittany's hand, squeezing it comfortingly, "I'm sorry to hear that my sweet and I'm sorry I brought it up."

"That's alright," Brittany replied, shrugging her shoulders, "you weren't to know."

"To lose someone is a most terrible thing but I can assure you it gets better."

Santana wanted nothing more than to shove a giant slice of cheesecake into her mother's mouth. Brittany didn't look upset on the outside but the Latina knew her too well to believe this was all going over the top of her head.

"Mama, maybe we should drop the subject," she said, "it's not exactly happy talk is it?"

"Oh...yes, you're quite right," Anita said, as though coming to her better senses, "very unforgivable of me. Let's change the subject to something brighter," she turned to her daughter, "so have you thought about having children anytime soon?"

Santana nearly choked on a strawberry. Raising her hand to a passing waiter, she called, "check," thinking it best to leave the evening where it was.

...GLEE.

After bidding goodbye to her parents with much "love you's" and "thank you's" Santana and Brittany set off for the Pierce household. The drive home was quiet but not unpleasant in the least. The sound of the other cars whooshing by the vehicle was all that could be heard, gentle and reassuring.

Santana was tired indeed, a stomach filled with food and a mind set with ease that her parents and Brittany had gelled so well in their first meeting. She felt as though she could finally rest tonight and couldn't wait to collapse into the loving embrace of her bed.

"I like you're parents," Brittany said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad," Santana nodded, not taking her eyes of the road, "they like you too."

"You're father is much quieter than your mother."

"It's always been the same," Santana laughed, "he's the brains and she's the mouth. He likes it that way. He prefers listening."

"You're so much like them, you know?" Brittany was looking out the window, her voice soft and mellow, "I can hear it."

"They designed me," the Latina shrugged, "and I'm so proud to be their daughter."

"I'm sure their proud to have you. It makes me sad though," the blonde mumbled, "to think that you and my Mom can't have the same relationship."

Santana felt her heart pause uncomfortably, "well...like you said...maybe things are gonna change for us."

"You don't honestly believe that Santana," she could see Brittany out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head disapprovingly, "you said so yourself. My Mom hates you."

Somewhere in the back of her head, the encounter with Mrs Pierce reappeared. Santana was sure she'd never be able to get rid of it, not until she told Brittany the truth about what had happened that day in the grocery store.

"Um...Britt –"

"Do you think with time my mother will grow to like you?" Brittany was clenching her cane so tight in her hands that it looked as though she might snap it in half.

"I..."

"We maybe _could_ introduce her to your parents," Brittany said hastily, "she might behave herself a little more."

"Brittany," Santana said quickly, before her girlfriend could cut over her again, "I need to tell you something."

Brittany stopped, looking curious.

"What?"

"You're mother and I...we...kind of had a big bust up a few days ago." _Straight to the point._

Brittany paused, looking confused, "a few days ago? Where? You weren't at my house a few days ago."

Santana braced herself, glad to be holding onto the steering wheel.

"It was at the supermarket," she said anxiously, "I ran into her and offered to buy her a coffee. She agreed and we sat down talk."

"And?"

"And we argued. She thinks I groomed you." Santana tried to remember everything the woman had said but most of it was a blur.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Brittany demanded.

"I wanted to," the Latina said softly, "but I kept chickening out every time I tried to bring it up."

"What else did she say?" Brittany asked.

"Um...she...she called you," pausing, Santana wondering whether it was right to tell her what her mother had so viciously branded her, "listen, let's just drop it."

"No," Brittany said resolutely, "I wanna know what she said."

Closing her eyes, Santana really didn't want to relay Mrs Pierce's words. She instantly regretted opening her mouth. It was silly. She should've just let it all drop.

"Tell me," Brittany urged her.

"She...she called you a freak," Santana said and her soul felt as though it might tear apart, "she thinks you're a murderer."

Brittany gasped and turning to glance at her. Santana saw the tears pierce her eyes, "my Dad?" Her voice shook.

"Yeah _querida_," Santana nodded dejectedly.

"But...but I'm not a murderer," Brittany sniffled, "I mean, I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just...I was just a kid. I wanted to –"

"I know," Santana murmured. She pulled the car over and killed the engine to reach out and take Brittany into her arms. The blonde came to her readily, slipping her head onto her shoulder and whimpering miserably.

"Why didn't you just tell me!" she spat angrily, "why _couldn't_ you just tell me! I'm not a bad person!"

"I wanted to tell you," Santana spoke quietly, "but your Mom just made me so mad and I couldn't. She thinks we're twisted. She doesn't spare any good thought in her heart for us."

Brittany didn't seem to hear anything else but her mother's hatred. She rocked back and forth in Santana's arms, whimpering, "I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person."

"I know you're not," Santana cooed, "you're so perfect. The most _beautiful_ soul...God, I love you." Caressing Brittany's neck, the Latina tried her best to ease her girlfriend's pain, "I love you," she whispered, worshipping, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Brittany cried, "please don't leave me. _Please_."

"I couldn't," Santana crooned, stroking her back, "even if I wanted to. I actually thought you were gonna leave me."

Brittany pulled back, her tear-stained face filled with confusion, "why would I leave you?" She hiccupped.

"Because I didn't tell you about the argument with your Mom." She answered meekly.

"That won't stop me from being with you," Brittany sighed, leaning her nose into Santana's, "I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner but I still want us to be together."

"Really?" Santana asked, pleased that the revelation hadn't ended in them screaming at one another.

"Really," Brittany nodded. She bridged the gap between them, capturing Santana's mouth in a hard, passionate kiss, her tears still falling free as she whimpered and moaned under her lover's touch, "stay with me tonight," she pleaded, her hand set on Santana's thigh, her heart pounding unsteadily against the Latina's ribcage.

"What about you're Mom?" She queried nervously.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about her. I hoped she was gonna just sit back and let me get on with my life but it's really not that simple is it?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Why couldn't she be like your parents?" Brittany whimpered, shaking her head.

"Because she doesn't understand yet. If we're patient, we might win her favour," Santana replied.

"You don't really believe that?" Brittany laughed, pulling out of Santana's hold and sitting back in her seat, "my Mom's like a monster. She...she thinks I killed my Dad," and with that, she burst into tears again, inconsolable.

Leaning across, not truly knowing what to do, the flustered brunette pressed a tender kiss to Brittany's forehead. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, hushing and cooing to her, trying her best to make a bad situation feel better. She waited patiently, for Brittany to stop crying, trying all the while not to say anything that could make her feel possibly worse.

Eventually, the sobs that escaped from the exhausted dancer died away and replacing it was the shaky whimpers of a woman fast asleep.

Sighing in relief, Santana leant back and started up the engine of the car again. She was riddled with remorse as she drove. It would've been easier to dismiss her disagreement with Mrs Pierce but then she would never have relaxed into her relationship as it continued to grow. Maybe Brittany was right. Maybe she would learn to one day get along with Mrs Pierce. The woman had asked about her after all.

...GLEE.

Hallie, instead of Mrs Pierce, answered the door much to Santana's relief and after a lengthy explanation as to why Brittany had been crying, the couple retired to her room where they fell into bed with the intention of having a long fitful sleep.

Santana watched Brittany as she rested, contemplating the agony that was etched into her face as she dreamt. How could she possibly make this whole terrible situation better? Brittany didn't need this kind of stress in her life right now, not with her audition tomorrow and not with everything falling into place the way it _had_ been.

Perhaps she could try the "moving in" question again? Brittany might agree this time, especially with her mother's hostility.

The sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door swayed Santana's attention. Looking up, she watched as the door crept open, revealing a rather timid looking Hallie. She made her way over to Santana, handing her a mug of steaming hot coffee and offering her a smile that brightened even the darkest corners of her heart.

"I thought you could've used a pick me," the youngster said softly, "I kinda figured Brittany would already be asleep."

"Thanks," Santana said, sipping at the delicious hot drink and feeling it revive her weak state, sending a lush tingling sensation down her body and into her toes.

"You're welcome," she turned to walk away but stopped when she got to the door, "did my Mom really say all those things? About Brittany?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "she did."

"And what did you say?"

Santana smiled, "that I love your sister. That I'll never stop wanting her. I wanted to tell her more. I wanted to say that hating us would only make me work harder to keep her. That Brittany could be a real murderer and that wouldn't change how I feel. She could kill a million people and I'd still be true to her," she chuckled jokingly, "I'd probably help her hide the bodies or something."

"Yeah," Hallie said, looking pleased and ever so slightly concerned, "remind me never to get on you and Britt's bad sad."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Santana turned her body back towards Brittany's. She felt the blonde's breath against her arm as she slept on, unaware of the conversation that was going on around her.

"Do you think your Mom's gonna come around?"

"I don't know. I'm so angry at her right now. I'm thinking of going out and bringing home a girl _just_ to piss her off even more," Hallie said smirking.

"Probably wouldn't be the wisest thing to do," Santana laughed.

"Nah, probably wouldn't," the teen took another step towards the door, holding onto the handle, "just promise me you won't give up on her."

"On Mrs Pierce?" Santana frowned.

"No," Hallie's voice was softly, "on Brittany," and with that, she turned and left, leaving Santana alone in the silence.

Setting her mug of coffee on the bedside cabinet, the tired Latina burrowed herself down into the bed, slinging an arm over Brittany's waist and a leg over her hip. She nuzzled her nose into her pillow, trying to make herself comfortable before leaning across to switch off the lamp that resided on the cabinet. It had been a good night all in all, with the exception of Mrs Pierce and Santana really was delighted that Brittany had gotten along with her parents. She only hoped tomorrow would bring calm to her lover. For now, she was content to hold her.

**Done. Phew, that felt reeeallly long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. We still have some way to go but I promise, I'll not stop until the story is finished. **

**Now, I have a question for all you artists out there? I'm so longing for someone to perhaps make some fan art of the story. Not of every chapter of course but of any scene or chapter you'd like to select – maybe a favourite or something. If anyone's interested in making some fan art for me, please, message me and let me know. I'm dying to see my work in the form of a picture. :) thanks. **


	32. Three Part 1

**Hey guys. I am so unbelievably sorry for leaving this update for so long but wow I've had **_**wicked**_** writers block that just couldn't be shifted no matter how I tried. I pride myself in trying to be a fast updater but wow, it was damn near impossible to spill even the odd letter onto Microsoft Word so I hope you can all forgive me and are still reading. **

**On the subject of updates, I have this to say. My updates might be a little spaced out soon as I'm starting university in the middle of September and settling in will be a difficult matter. If you can all be patient with me I'd be very grateful. I won't be neglecting the story or I won't stop writing but you must try and understand that I do have a life outside of fan fiction and I need to get on with it. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. Nuff said!**

**Chapter 31 – Three (Part 1)**

Rachel was absent from school all day that Monday and so Santana spent the lunch period in her classroom, grading papers and fighting the urge to go the cafeteria to purchase a blueberry muffin.

It wasn't that she missed Rachel and all her peculiarity but the day had certainly been quieter and she longed for the company that the diva offered. More than anything, she missed her remarkable ability to look at every so positively.

Truth be told, Santana could've used some of Rachel's enthusiasm. She was still terribly worried about Brittany and felt as though she needed someone to advise her on how best to handle the situation. Brittany had been rather cold when they woke that morning. Santana recalled slipping her arms around the blonde's waist to pull her close and kiss her only to be met with an irritated sigh and the shifting of the bed as Brittany rolled away from her. The rejection had stung bitterly but Santana knew she had to be patient with her girlfriend. Brittany was clearly hurting.

Why had Brittany pushed her away? She'd made it apparent last night that she didn't want to break up with Santana but her coldness had still left the Latina feeling empty in the gut nonetheless. Was the rejection because they were at Brittany's house instead of her own? If Mrs Pierce caught them in bed together world war 3 would ensue. Maybe she was still angry after the revelation last night. Santana tried to understand her frustration. To lose a mother (for that's exactly what happened the night Mr Pierce died) was a terrible thing and could tear away at a child's soul to the point of self destruction. Santana only hoped that this wasn't the case with Brittany. She couldn't watch the woman she loved crumble into nothingness.

The cell phone beeping erratically on the desk drew Santana's thoughts away from the problem at hand. Picking it up and pressing the answer button she brought it to her ear with a shaky, "hello."

"Hello my sweetheart," the sound of Nina Delgado's voice was a great comfort to Santana and it warmed her up to hear her speaking so tenderly, "what's wrong?"

"Auntie. It's so good to hear from you," the Latina said smiling.

"Likewise," Nina replied, "now seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Santana chuckled. She set her pen down on the desk and leant forward, her eyes skimming over the paper she'd just graded, "works getting on top of me, that's all."

Nina sounded amused, "come now. I can hear it in your voice. Is it Brittany?"

Santana sighed, "no...well yeah but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Do you wanna talk about it? Is it the whole sex thing again?"

Cheeks burning red, Santana laughed, "no. We've kinda gotten over that."

"Oh really," Nina said and the English teacher was sure her Aunt was smiling, "and there's no problems in that department?"

"Nope. None at all." Santana was happy and proud to say it.

"Then what's wrong?" Nina queried.

"It's a long story," Santana muttered.

"That's fine by me. I like long stories," there was a moment of silence before Nina added gently, "tell me."

Knowing it was impossible to hide anything from her Auntie, Santana began to tell her everything. She explained how Brittany lost her sight and the tragic circumstance that led to her father's death. She spoke with great sorrow about the dinner with Brittany's Mom and how Mrs Pierce's hatred extended beyond her daughter's sexuality and their relationship. Nina listened well and seemed to accept Brittany's harrowing grief and Santana's desperate yearning to ease her pain. It was difficult to tell but confiding in Nina definitely relieved the tightening of Santana's chest.

"Well that's quite the dilemma you and Brittany have," Aunt Nina said musingly when Santana had finished.

"I know and it seems to be never-ending," Santana groaned, "we get over one problem and there's another just around the corner, waiting to jump out on us and tear us to pieces."

"Oh Santana," Nina laughed, amused, "you act as though this whole situation is taking place in Narnia or something."

"Hey this is serious," the younger Latina muttered frantically, "everything's going wrong and I don't know how to fix it," sighing sadly, she ran a tense, trembling hand through her immaculate hair, "I don't know how to fix it."

"Okay, listen to me now," Nina's voice turned serious, all playfulness gone as quickly as it had come, "it is _not_ your job to fix this whole situation. Brittany is your girlfriend and yes, it's your duty to make her happy but it's also _her_ duty to offer you the same. You can't click your fingers and have everything magically disappear. Brittany has to deal with this herself. You can hold her hand through the process by all means but when it comes to the showdown its Brittany who has to do the fighting."

"What...so I shouldn't fight with her _at all?_ I should just leave her struggle on her own?" Santana snapped.

"No," Nina replied, "you're not hearing me right. I'm saying that you should fight with her and damn it, fight hard but don't be the only one to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Ultimately, this is Brittany's battle. You're simply her second in command."

Sighing, Santana sank back in her chair, playing idly with her pen, spinning it incessantly aboard the smooth texture of the desk.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked when the silence became overbearing, "have I overstepped the mark in my lecturing?"

"No," Santana smiled, "you're right and I know you are but at the same time, I can't take a step back. Brittany's my world. I _have_ to protect her."

"I understand. You're a very brave woman Santana Lopez, especially if Mrs Pierce is anything to go by. She sounds like a nasty piece of work."

"Tell me about it," Santana rolled her eyes and then, to change the subject (because it was all becoming too much) said, "I'm really looking forward to seeing you and Bertie this afternoon."

"Aww, we're looking forward to seeing you too sweetie and Brittany also," Nina exclaimed.

"What time are you thinking about coming? I could make us some dinner if you'd like?" Santana picked her pen back up and pulled the next essay forward, flipping it open and scanning over the written words briefly, trying to decipher whether it was worth her undivided attention.

"Oh you don't have to worry about dinner. I'll probably take Bertie out for a McDonalds or something. Is 5:30pm alright to come around?"

"That'll be great. Are Mama and Papa coming too?" Santana asked.

"I think so. Their quite taken with Brittany you know?" Nina said.

"I'm glad. She needs a little positive feedback right now."

"Don't worry too much for her," Aunt Nina sighed, "I know well enough that everything's going to be just fine."

Santana smiled wistfully, "I hope so Auntie."

...GLEE.

Balancing two bags of groceries in one arm, Santana struggled to open the front door of her house, whining in desperation as she evaded the lock for the third or fourth time. The day had dragged on incredibly slow since her talk with Nina at lunch but the weary Latina had tried to go on as best as was expected of her and now that she was home she wanted nothing more than to sink into bed and never emerge.

"Yes!" She cried triumphantly as the key finally slipped into its lock. Turning the doorknob, Santana stepped into the passageway, kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket before she nudged the door shut behind her.

Wandering through into the kitchen, she set her bags down on the table and began to empty them of their items. Her mind and its thoughts were somewhere else as she moved the milk to the refrigerator. All she could think of was Brittany and that she should be here soon, returning from her audition – hopefully triumphant. Santana was excited to hear the news. Brittany's auditions had grown in number and it was only right that eventually she should come up lucky. Why not today?

Placing the cookies in the cupboard next to the cereal, Santana contemplated her girlfriend's ecstatic excitement if she did prove successful in her pursuits. Santana knew she would take the blonde in her arms and cling to her so tight, kissing her and congratulating her until her lips and throat burned dry. She'd splash out on the most amazing dinner and they'd drink the most beautiful of champagne. Perhaps they'd go dancing 'til their feet ached and when retiring home would collapse into bed, the celebratory sex stupefying and brilliant.

The doorbell rang and chimed, interrupting Santana's train of thought. She ran to answer, arousal and anticipation feeding her movements. Sliding to a halt, she threw open the door, finding the very woman she wanted to see in her path. Smiling excitedly, Santana slipped her arms around Brittany's waist and yanked her inside, not even pausing to say hello. On the contrary, she rammed her up against the door, hearing it slam shut with a crack. Her mouth descended to Brittany's neck immediately, nipping and sucking on the skin of her delicate collarbone. She was so turned on by her thoughts of celebrations that the only thing that would be able to satiate the blazing between her legs was her lover's hand.

Brittany whimpered breathlessly into Santana's ear, her voice weak as she melted beneath her touch. Although she was blind she knew her girlfriend's touch and her body responded to it in welcome, writhing beneath Santana's wandering fingers.

"I've missed you," the Latina muttered, "so much."

She nuzzled her nose along Brittany's neck, drifting down further and further until her lips were just above the swell of her breasts.

"Santana," Brittany cried, her hands coming up to cup Santana's waist, tugging her impossibly close, "please."

Encouraged, the fiery young woman began to work at the buttons on Brittany's shirt. She could already smell her heady want intermingled with a hint of sweat and something else that was completely Brittany in every way. The mixture of aroma's excited the animal inside Santana. They made her stomach twist in a good way.

Successfully unbuttoning the final button on Brittany's shirt, Santana smirked in victory and leant down to run her lips and tongue along the swell of the blonde's breasts, nuzzling beneath her sports bra to get to each pert nipple. Brittany hissed through her teeth in appreciation and arched up to Santana, bucking uncontrollably as her hands tightened around the Latina's neck.

Pulling back, Santana reached up to cup Brittany's cheeks, tenderness coursing through her heart.

"This is quite the surprise," Brittany chuckled and she mimicked Santana, lifting her hands to caress the softness of her cheek.

"I'm sorry I just jumped on you," Santana murmured, "I got thinking about what I'd do if you came home and told me you'd gotten the job and...well, a lot of it consisted of –"

"Sex?" Brittany finished grinning.

"Yeah, something like that." Santana nuzzled her nose into Brittany's. She was gentle as her hands skimmed over her lover's taut stomach, "how _did_ the audition go by the way?"

Brittany sighed, all light escaping her eyes, "maybe next time."

"Oh no," Santana could almost see her girlfriend's heart breaking, "what's the matter with these people? Don't they know talent at all?"

"Let's not talk about it right now," Brittany crooned. She snaked her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer, "all I want is for you to take me upstairs and make me feel better."

Santana giggled lightly, nodding. Taking Brittany's hand, she began to lead the way up the stairs, lacing their fingers together as she tugged her up each step, her smile soft, her heart beating steadily. Reaching the top of the stairs, she nudged the bedroom door open and pulled Brittany inside, bringing her to the bed and setting her down onto the Mattress before climbing on top of her.

Peppering tender kisses up the length of Brittany's body, Santana began to remove the unbuttoned shirt of her lover, mewling in approval when the blonde lifted up off the bed to better assist her. When said item was gone, she moved around to her bra, unclipping it and casting it aside. It was then Santana brought her lips down to suckle on Brittany's left breast, using her tongue to lap around the swollen nipple, drawing little pleasurable whines from the woman beneath her.

Brittany's hands were in the curls of her hair, bringing her in nearer as she nibbled the aroused peak of her breast. The way Brittany writhed against her; clearly enjoying the attention, sent Santana's body soaring into nirvana. Already the place between her legs was drenched in yearning and she couldn't wait to indulge in the sweetness of lovemaking.

"How's this _mi querida princesa_?" she mumbled and moved over to secure her mouth around Brittany's right breast, sucking and licking hungrily, "are you feeling good now?"

"Hmm, _very_ good," Brittany whimpered eagerly.

"I'm going to make you forget the world exists," Santana dragged her hands down Brittany's subtle curves, her nails lacing into her skin, "whatever you want is yours. Whatever you desire I'll give. _Mi querida. Tan bella._"

Gripping Brittany's leggings and underwear at the same time, she slid them down gently, delighting in the smoothness of her legs and the heat of her throbbing centre.

"You're a little overdressed," Brittany chuckled, fingering the material of her shirt.

"Does this annoy you _querida_?" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded, "strip!" She demanded and what could Santana do but stand and remove her clothes, discarding every inch of fabric until she was as naked as her lover.

Climbing back onto the bed, Santana slipped into Brittany's arms, relishing the warmth of her flesh and how good it felt against her own. Brittany moaned happily and captured Santana's mouth in a full and heated kiss. Their tongues found each other, tangling and reaching, tasting only need and love as their breaths met to be one and their teeth gnashed together clumsily.

They only broke apart when air became a requirement but Santana knew that to leave her lover unsatisfied would be a sin. She began to move down Brittany's body, pressing kisses here and there, over each delicate freckle, tasting her sweat in reckless abandon. She moved into the dip of her stomach that led to her hips, nuzzling and nipping, always watching Brittany's reactions, drawing contentment from the look of pleasure on her face.

Reaching the bottom of the bed, Santana sighed, aroused. She slipped her hands between Brittany's legs, drawing them apart to take in her heated, soaked centre that was waiting for her. She was starving. Her throat ached just looking at her. She wanted this. She needed it. Setting one simple kiss to the top of Brittany's leg Santana immediately moved in and latched her mouth around her lover's sex, drawing from her a breathy gasp of surprise. Smiling in triumph that she had such an effect on the blonde, Santana thrust the tip of her tongue against Brittany's clitoris and watched and felt the jerking of her hips as she tried to contain the feelings that were overcoming her strong sleek body.

"_San...oh...don't stop."_

Santana had little intention of stopping. She lay on her stomach, making herself more comfortable and rotated her tongue over her lover's wet opening. Brittany was uncontrollable. She whined and panted, her hands clasped tight on the sheets of the bed, bucking and grinding into Santana's face, wanting more and demanding it in breathy whimpers.

The sweetness of Brittany was unbearably lush. Santana slid her tongue up and between her folds, hardly able to get enough of her taste. She loved hearing her name on Brittany's lips for it only filled her with a deeper satisfaction. Her own sex was pooled with want. If she had been turned on before it compared very little to how she was feeling now.

"_Oh_," Brittany cried, gripping the Latina's hair to fasten her closer.

Santana dug her tongue deeper into Brittany's femininity before using the pad of her thumb to drag along her clitoris. The young woman arched up off the bed, overcome with the need to climax. She voiced her enjoyment so loudly that Santana was sure the neighbours could hear their ministrations.

Inhaling with a love-induced sigh, Santana lifted her hands to spread Brittany's legs further apart and, using all the strength in her soul thrust her tongue hard into pulsing core, licking and sliding and sucking until the blonde screamed out her name, her body trembling and pooling in release.

Santana pulled back, grinning smugly as she looked down on the flushed spent woman before her. Brittany was panting and smiling meekly, looking very pleased indeed.

Crawling up her shaking figure, she kissed and nuzzled each breast before finally meeting Brittany's lips and capturing them in a tender, breathless kiss.

"You make my stomach hurt in a good way," the blonde whimpered to Santana in contentment.

"Hmm," she murmured tiredly, "and you're too good for words _querida_."

Brittany's hands snaked down the length of her lover's body, nimble and soft, but Santana, exhausted, was quick to stop her.

"There'll be plenty of time to do the same," she whispered, "let's just lie here a while."

She wanted to ask about the audition but she didn't dare bring it up when the young woman was still basking in her lovemaking afterglow. Instead she laid her head down in the valley of Brittany's breasts and closed her eyes, allowing her quick heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

...GLEE.

Sighing softly and rolling onto her side, Santana reached out for Brittany, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her close. Her lover came willingly, muttering incoherently as she snuggled into Santana's neck, humming and entwining their legs intimately so their bodies were flush against each other.

They lay in complete and utter silence for quite some time, stroking one another with only the sweet music of their contented breaths to fill the room. Santana could feel Brittany's steady heartbeat against her chest. It eased her senses like nothing she'd ever felt before. Being here, in this moment of perfect clarity was like tasting the light of heaven. She knew she was meant to love Brittany like this for the rest of her life. Unconditionally. Without question.

"What are you thinking about?"

Looking down, Santana found Brittany's sightless eyes staring up at her, incredibly blue and beautiful.

"That we're gonna have to get dressed soon and return to reality," she replied.

Brittany frowned, "hmm, I know how you feel. I'd rather stay here."

"Do you wanna talk about the audition now?" Santana asked, tracing her finger up and down the blonde's stomach, "I know you're upset about it."

"It just didn't go well," Brittany shrugged, "I tried my hardest and I wasn't what they were looking for."

Once again Santana was struck with the notion that Brittany wasn't being entirely honest with her. It unsettled her that they couldn't share with each other their deepest worries but there was little she could do to convince Brittany to convey her inner most thoughts and heartache.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah," Brittany said with a nod, "but don't worry, there's another audition tomorrow so I'll go and see what I can do. Who knows, it might be the one." Something was definitely wrong.

Lifting herself up and resting upon her elbow, Santana sought to better observe her girlfriend. She could feel Brittany's anxiety intermingled with the fatigue of what they had been doing earlier and though she knew it was best not to pry and push, she spoke anyway.

"About this morning," she said submissively, "I...I couldn't help but notice..." she trailed off, losing confidence.

"What?" Brittany blinked, confused, sitting up, "tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's silly really," Santana shook her head, "but...this morning at your house...I...I tried to hold you and you brushed me off...like you were angry at me for something. I just –"

"Oh San I'm sorry," Brittany crooned. She curled into the Latina's side, trying to get nearer than perhaps was possible and pressed a few choice kisses around the tender curve of her breast, "I didn't mean to make you upset. My head was in a bit of a bad place and I took it out on you and I know it was wrong."

"It's okay," Santana answered.

"No," Brittany shook her head determinedly, "it's not. I was angry at my mother and myself and after last night, after learning that my mother doesn't quite forgive me for my father's death...well...I switched off from you and I shouldn't have."

Santana tutted, rolling her eyes and smiling, "there's no need to feel bad. I'm just relieved you're not angry with me. I kinda feel like I'm losing you amongst all this drama," she said.

"Of course you're not losing me. We're in this together whatever happens." Brittany cupped her cheeks, kissing her lovingly.

Pulling back, Santana felt rather foolish, "you promise?"

Brittany nodded, "cross my heart."

...GLEE.

Tucking her shirt into her trousers, Santana wandered downstairs feeling completely satiated with bliss as she waited for Brittany to finish up in the bathroom. After their rendezvous in the bedroom the women had retired to the shower where Brittany took to pleasuring Santana, using her fingers to thrust up into the Latina's sex, drawing sweet cries and hisses from her that could not be drowned out by the spilling of the hot drizzling water. Finally, when they were too tired to continue and Santana had climaxed more than three times they submitted to the gentle warmth of the shower, washing each other and ridding themselves of the scent of lovemaking.

Making her way through into the living room, the youngster switched on the tv, immediately finding a cartoon channel that would best please Bertie. She then went into the kitchen and set out five mugs, filling two with tea bags and three with coffee. She retrieved the biscuits from the cupboard and set the sugar and milk on the table, pleased indeed with her progress.

There was a frantic knocking on the door followed by Brittany calling out that she would get it. Filling the kettle, Santana's attention was settled in the background, listening intently to her mother's voice as she greeted her girlfriend enthusiastically.

"Oh you're such a _beautiful_ thing," she could hear Anita squealing; "I know my Santana's picked a good one in you Brittany."

Rolling her eyes, Santana set the kettle to boil and made her way through to the passageway to see her family gathering around Brittany, wrapping her in their arms and greeting her enthusiastically. She took in the elegant form of her Aunt Nina in comparison to the plumpness of her mother. It was hard to believe they were sisters when they were so different feature wise. She turned to her father and saw the smile in his eyes as he watched the scene before him, not choosing to include himself in the hugs and loud exclamations. Then, finally Santana turned to take in Bertie, squeezed in between the women, hugging Brittany's leg tight and gazing up at her adoringly as though all the sunlight was engraved in her soul.

"Hey," the Latina said, waving her hands to get their attention, "forgotten niece and daughter over here."

Nina was the first to pull away, "aww, look at you, getting all jealous," she approached Santana and wrapped her up in an affectionate hug, brown eyes filled with love, "it's great to see you. You're positively glowing."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty awesome yourself," Santana answered. She felt as though she could stay in her Aunt's arms for an eternity and always feel safe.

"_Sanny_!" There was a blur of colour and Santana suddenly found herself being embraced by her favourite cousin. Alberto Delgado, with his messy brown hair and bright green eyes was still the sweetest little eight year old to walk the earth and her heart burned with love to feel him snuggling in so close, smiling in worship up at her.

"There's my little man," Santana bent down to hoist him into her arms, stroking his hair gently, "how are you buddy?"

"Good. Mama said Brittany's your girlfriend now. Does that mean you're gonna get married?" Bertie asked eagerly.

Santana chuckled, not knowing how to answer but Brittany stepped in, saving the day.

"Why don't we go and see what's on the television?" She asked, tugging at Bertie's hand, "do you like Spongebob Squarepants?"

Bertie nodded, "yeah. Patrick is the _best_," and he leant over so Brittany could take him in her arms, immediately nestling into her neck and allowing her to take him through into the living room.

"She's good with him." Nina nodded, looking pleased.

"She's good with everyone," Anita said, kissing Santana's head lightly in greeting, "that's why she's so perfect for my baby girl."

...GLEE.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Santana asked, stirring her tea and taking a sip as she sat across from her parents and Nina. Brittany and Bertie were in the living room, just within her view, laughing infectiously at something amusing on the television.

"Another day or two will give us ample enough time to make sure you're keeping yourself alive," Rafael replied.

"Ignore your father," Anita chuckled, shaking her head, "if he had his way you'd be living at home with us."

"In my Disney Princess bedroom?" Santana grinned.

"Exactly," Anita said.

Turning to look at her Auntie, Santana's smile softened. She saw how her eyes shone with love at observing Bertie and couldn't help but follow her line of gaze. Brittany was so maternal and caring. It was wonderful to watch. The Latina could feel her chest tightening at the thought of one day having such a life with the dancer. She could imagine Brittany, her stomach swollen with their unborn child and a ring glittering on her finger. She wanted to come home every day from work to a similar scene. She wanted the nights of passionate lovemaking, the calm mornings of waking together, the kisses goodbye, family dinners, Christmases when Santa had come to their children...all the good things that made a family life perfect in every way.

"Are you alright Santana?"

Tearing her gaze away from Brittany, Santana pushed her fantasies to the back of her mind, "yeah, I'm fine...got lost in a daydream I guess. So, I was thinking we could go to the park tomorrow? Take Bertie to feed the ducks."

"He'd love that," Nina answered.

"Great. We could take a picnic. Make an afternoon of it," she said.

"Definitely. Will Brittany be able to tag along?" Anita queried.

"I'm not sure yet. She has another audition tomorrow." Santana sipped her tea again, feeling its warmth spread down to her toes.

"Oh yes, how did her audition go today?" Rafael asked, looking interested.

"It didn't prove so victorious," Santana told her father, "but Brittany's optimistic tomorrow will be better."

"If at first you don't succeed try again." Nina nodded.

"What Musical are you auditioning for Brittany?" Anita called through into the living room.

Brittany turned her head at the sound of the woman's voice. Kissing Bertie's forehead tenderly, she stood and went into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Into The Woods," she answered, accepting her mug of tea from Santana, "have you heard of it?"

"No but it sounds very interesting."

"It is," the blonde said smiling, "it's a collaboration of all the fairytales, mixing to make one storyline."

"Well if you get the job we'll come and see you in your debut performance," Anita replied kindly, reaching across the table to squeeze Brittany's hand comfortingly.

"That would be lovely," Brittany replied as she took a hasty gulp from her mug.

...GLEE.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Santana watched as Bertie rolled around on the living room carpet with Lord Tubbington who had taken a liking to the little boy a mere second after meeting him. It seemed as though the damn cat was out to get her for he was affectionate with everyone in his company and yet had little to offer Santana other than a hiss and a venomous stare.

"He's adorable sweetheart," Nina chuckled, turning to look at Santana gaily, "wherever did you get him?"

"Brittany got him for me," the Latina replied, trying not to sound bitter.

"He's funny," Bertie laughed happily, "like a ball."

"He _is_ a little on the chubby side don't you think?" Rafael muttered, frowning, "perhaps he needs to go on a diet."

"Maybe with time," Brittany leant down from where she was sitting to rub Lord Tubbington's round stomach. The kitten purred and rolled towards her, closing his eyes in a way that made it look as though he were smiling, "but for now he needs all the food he can get. I bought him because he was an outcast...because no one wanted him."

"She gave him to me for my birthday," Santana said, glaring at the cat.

Bertie picked Lord Tubbington up and the feline climbed up his arm and around his neck, nuzzling his face lovingly, "best birthday present ever!" He said.

"How cute." Nina smirked.

Rafael sought to change the subject, looking solemn as he leant back in his armchair, linking his fingers together, "so when do we have the pleasure of meeting your mother Brittany? Anita here has talked of nothing else."

Brittany blushed, looking up from Lord Tubbington and Bertie, "I...I don't know. My mother is always busy working. It might be difficult to arrange a time of meeting."

Santana could see the anxiety in her lover's eyes. She no longer wished for their parents to meet and the Latina knew it had everything to do with what she had told Brittany last night. Why would Mrs Pierce wish to meet the hated homosexual's family? She would most likely spit on them all.

"Nonsense," Anita giggled, waving away Brittany's unease with her hand, "let's extend an invitation to your mother for Thursday? We'll have a barbeque here. You can invite Quinn and Puck and the others and we'll all get together to chat and have a wonderful time."

"Mama, we can't just –"

"Of course we can," Nina cut over Santana loudly, "it's about time we met Brittany's family. Mrs Pierce may be difficult but I think we can soften her up with our Spanish charm. What do you say sis?" She nudged Anita.

"Oh definitely," Santana's mother answered, "she'll be like one of us in no time."

"Don't be so sure," Santana muttered under her breath.

...GLEE.

Even though she loved her family dearly, nothing pleased Santana more than when they announced they were leaving for the evening. It had been a strenuous day in all and the Latina was looking forward to curling up on the sofa with Brittany to watch pointless boring programmes and talk about nothing at all.

She was already ushering her mother and father out the door when Nina pulled her aside, looking as though she wanted something.

"Everything okay Auntie?"

"It's Bertie," Nina said, turning to gesture to the little boy who was standing in the living room, hands crossed over his chest and a look of sheer determination upon his adorable face, "he's refusing to come with me. Could you maybe talk to him a bit quick? Convince him. He's missed you so much Santana and he's utterly besotted with Brittany. No wonder he doesn't want to leave."

"Well...he could stay if he wanted," Santana suggested. So much for having a quiet night on the sofa, "I mean I haven't really had time to sit down and talk with him. It would be nice to have him spend the night."

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Sure," she nodded, "I could drop him off at the hotel in the morning when I'm on way to work."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Nina didn't look convinced, "I wouldn't wanna put on you, especially with you and Brittany and everything that's going on betw –"

"Oh no, no," Santana cut over her quickly, "really, I'd love to have Bertie stay over. Besides, Brittany and I are okay. We talked about our problems."

"That's good," Nina said, looking pleased, "but what about Bertie's pyjama's and where will he sleep?"

"It's still early," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I can go to the mall and buy him some sleep wear. He can sleep in the spare room across from mine and Britt's."

Nina chuckled at her niece's enthusiasm, "well okay. You'd better ask him?"

Smiling, Santana turned and wandered over to where Bertie stood. She knelt down so she was looking the little one directly in the eye.

"Hey buddy," she said softly, "you're Mama say's you don't wanna leave huh?"

Bertie shook his head bashfully.

"That's okay. I don't mind. Actually I was thinking maybe you could spend the night with me and Brittany?" Santana continued.

"Sleepover?" Bertie asked happily.

"Yeah. We can order pizza and watch movies and play games. Have a ton of fun. What do you think?"

"Yes please!" Bertie jumped up and down, ecstatic.

Brittany strolled into the room after bidding goodbye to the Lopez's, her face filled with curiosity as she took in the sound of Bertie's excitement.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm gonna sleepover with you guys tonight," Bertie giggled.

"Really?" Brittany held out her arms for the child and he launched himself at her, hugging her enthusiastically, "that's great."

"Are you okay with this?" Santana queried hopefully.

Brittany nodded, "sure. Bertie's like the coolest eight year old ever. This is gonna be awesome."

Nina laughed loudly, "I take it your staying then sweetheart?" She asked Bertie.

"Yes Mama."

"Okay," she approached her son and kissed his hairline lovingly, "you be good for Sanny and Brittany then."

"I will," Bertie promised.

Nina looked as though she didn't want to leave but she took hesitant steps back regardless.

"Are you sure about this Santana?"

"Yes Auntie," the Latina chuckled, "we'll be fine."

"Alright. If there are any problems you can reach me on my cell phone," Nina said.

"No problem," Santana called and escorting her Aunt to the door, she watched her step outside and with a wave and a smile, closed it.

Turning and walking back to where Brittany and Bertie stood, Santana couldn't help but giggle, feeling as though she were an inch closer to that family life she had imagined so boldly earlier.

"So, shall we head to the store and get you some pyjama's little guy?" She asked.

"Yay!" Bertie jumped out of Brittany's arms and darted into the passageway to get his coat.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her close and capturing her mouth in a tender, unrushed kiss, "you do realise he's gonna run circles around us tonight, right?"

Santana giggled, smiling, "absolutely."

**I was gonna make this an entire chapter but decided that the best thing to do was to split it up. Look out for Part 2 guys. I'll try and update it quicker. :) Please review. **


	33. Three Part 2

**Hey everyone. So I'm officially a university student. Student life is quite hectic and I'm already rushed up off my feet but I promise to keep going with this story and want to reassure you all that I'm not going anywhere. :) Updates may be a little spaced out but all in all, like Brittana, it's still on! **

**Oh and to answer those reviews, for all those who believe that Brittany is gonna gain her eyesight back...I'm sorry to disappoint guys but I never intended that for her. I hope it doesn't dissuade people from reading but I feel as though the story would lose its realism if I did so. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same thing! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I've imagined what it might be like to own the wonder that is Glee but imagination only takes you so far...regrettably.**

**Chapter 32 – Three (Part 2)**

Standing at the kitchen counter, looking out of the window at Brittany and Bertie who were playing in the garden, Santana had never felt so calm or content. The last glimmer of sunlight danced over the hills that towered the valley and all of Lima seemed to be in a state of rest, preparing for the night of sleep ahead.

Santana's mind began to wander as she fixed dinner. It was so bizarre that seeing Brittany and Bertie together could in-still such a maternal tugging in her stomach. She loved the feeling of uncertainty intermingled with self-assurance. It made her wonder how she could've gone so long without needing this? Before Brittany. Before her life held any sort of stability at all.

Things had run away in a blur since they'd gone to the mall that evening. Santana had simply followed Bertie and Brittany in a daze of pure bliss. Wherever they went, she followed and whatever they wanted she agreed whole-heartedly. What had started as a trip to buy pyjamas had resulted in the purchasing of _three_ pairs of pyjamas, a stuffed teddy bear, two Disney DvD's and one _very_ large pepperoni pizza. It was an exhausting business and Santana came home with a purse that had once been quite full, but when considering the glee of her loved ones, she was relatively happy and would've bought the entire mall if they'd asked for it.

The sound of excited footsteps extinguished all Santana's thoughts. Looking up, she found her cousin running towards her, grinning brightly.

"Hey squirt, you having fun?" She asked gently, smiling.

"Yep. Brittany and I are playing pirates. Do you wanna play too?" Bertie replied.

"Not just yet," Santana said, "I have to fix dinner right now."

"Okay," Bertie said and he skipped back out of the room swiftly, reappearing again in the garden.

Focusing her attention on Brittany, Santana allowed her thoughts to stray again. Earlier in the mall she had beckoned Brittany and Bertie onwards and turned her attention to the clear window that sat to her right, rich with sparkling jewels and pretty little trinkets. Her gaze fell on a particular treasure, twinkling delicately like a star on a cloudy night. Santana had imagined wandering into the store to purchase it. She imagined the look of surprise on Brittany's face when she realised it was a ring and what the Latina longed for from her. She even imagined their exchange of love...how they'd promise to never break apart. Santana had very nearly gone inside. She wanted the ring terribly but of course, the fear of rejection kept her rooted in place. She only moved when Bertie called out to her.

Shaking her head, Santana set the last bowl of food down on the kitchen table. She stood back for a few seconds to examine her work, feeling surprisingly smug before she moved to the back door. Opening it, she began to call out.

"Brittany. Bertie. Dinner's ready."

A few seconds of silence passed and then she heard it – Brittany and Bertie laughing as they approached. The sound warmed the coldest contours of Santana's heart. It felt good.

...GLEE.

Sinking into the sofa, Santana breathed a contented sigh and focused her attention immediately on the television. The vibrant colours that made up the movie _The Lion King_ flashed here and there on the screen, drawing her into its world of talking animals and childish yet inspirational songs.

Slipping her arm up and over the sofa, Santana slowly set her hand upon the curve of Brittany's side before casually tracing her finger upwards and downwards. Brittany purred against her and nestled in closer, relishing in their proximity. Santana was careful not to distort the lines of what could be sexual and what _was_ platonic. She would never risk any kind of foreplay when in Bertie's presence and with the little one sitting on the floor a mere metre away, she was _very_ aware of what she was doing.

"I loved _The Lion King_ when I was a kid," Brittany said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," Santana agreed, "there was something so magical about talking Lions."

Brittany chuckled, sounding amused, "yeah but it was more than that. The idea that everything could just miraculously work out was so heart-warming to me as a child. It made me feel safe."

"Don't you think things could still work out?" Santana asked, frowning.

Brittany was silent for a few moments, deliberating. Santana waited for her answer, curious as to what she would say. Brittany's sudden change in mood had left her with a sickening clench in her stomach.

"_Querida_..." Santana whispered.

"I guess I have cause to believe that not everything is a fairytale," Brittany finally said.

"Why?" Santana sat up and turned to take a better look at the blonde, breathing in her sad gaze and the way her full lips formed into a perfect pout, "I thought everything was pretty damn good right now."

"Well...it is..." Brittany stammered, "we're perfect...it's not us...its...I couldn't –"

"What?"

Brittany sighed, her shoulders heavy, "it's nothing."

"No, tell me," Santana pleaded, reaching across to take the dancer's hand in her own and squeezing it reassuringly.

"It doesn't matter really," Brittany chuckled, "I'm just being silly. Over thinking things."

"Britt," she said desperately, "please. If you don't say anything, I can't help."

Something like absolute agony glimmered in Brittany's eyes. She stood, pulled herself out of Santana's hold and moved towards the door, feeling with her hands. The look had completely disappeared by the time she stopped and turned around. In fact it was replaced by a smile so bright that it could only be described as false.

"Don't worry about me San," she whispered, "I'm being a little crazy again. Nothing unusual there," she laughed, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna lie down for a while. My head's hurting."

Santana didn't know how to answer so she simply let her girlfriend go. Her heart was full with worry but what could she do? Until she knew what was bothering Brittany she was well and truly lost.

...GLEE.

Two hours passed and Brittany still hadn't re-emerged from her nap. It wasn't that Santana was timing how long she would be or anything but she was kind of concerned that her girlfriend was too upset to want to leave the bedroom for the rest of the night.

Standing, the Latina brushed down the creases in her shirt and walked over to where Bertie was still sitting, watching the final scenes of _The Lion King. _

Kneeling, she tapped his shoulder and said gently, "I'm just gonna check on Brittany for a few seconds okay buddy?"

"Okay," Bertie said, nodding. He turned his gaze to his cousin then, grinning broadly, "can we go to the park after the film finishes?"

"Sure," Santana chuckled. She glanced out the window and smiled. It was still light and a walk around the park would be deeply appreciated. Some fresh air might brighten the mood a little.

Pulling herself up, Santana wandered out of the living room, leaving Bertie in peace to watch his film. She went through into the passageway, her pace deliberately slow and turned to start the trek upstairs. Maybe it was her own trepidation but it felt like an eternity to get up each step. Santana didn't know what she might find when she reached the bedroom but she certainly knew she wanted Brittany to be happy again. It didn't feel right that Brittany should be miserable. Santana had no idea where her frustration had come from or where it would lead. She wanted to make things better but how?

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Santana turned and stepped into her bedroom. She paused just within the doorway, her gaze soft and steady. Brittany was sprawled out on the bed, lying on her side, facing away from Santana. The Latina fought all urges to simply climb onto the bed and smother her with a million kisses. Perhaps it was a good idea. Maybe her girlfriend would lighten up if they just lay together for a while.

She was about to step further into the room when Brittany's voice broke through the silence. Hesitating, it took her all of three seconds to realise Brittany was talking on the phone.

"It's not like that Hallie," she sighed, sounding upset, "I'm just not comfortable with telling people my business."

Santana listened, trying to hear what Hallie was saying on the other end of the line but proving unsuccessful.

"No, Santana doesn't need to know," Brittany growled.

Hallie was obviously lecturing her sister on something important. The question was, what did Brittany not want Santana to know?

"I _won't_ tell her. It's not anything to really worry about. Look, I've got another audition tomorrow," Brittany said, "and if it goes wrong I promise I'll talk to Santana then."

Hallie must've swore the blonde to a promise for Brittany sighed, turned onto her back and said, whilst rolling her eyes, "yes. Definitely. I promise. Okay. Okay. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow," Brittany was smiling then, "love you too. Bye."

Leaning in the open doorway, Santana watched as Brittany set her phone down on the bedside cabinet before rolling onto her stomach with a heavy sigh. She looked deeply distressed as if she wanted to just sink into the mattress, wrap herself in the sheets and disappear forever.

"Hey you," the Latina said, breaking the silence, making Brittany jump, "you okay?"

Shifting, Brittany nodded, "yeah. Just tired. Um...how long have you been standing there?"

"Well I heard your conversation with Hallie," Santana sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the sheets, "if that's what you mean."

"I...was kind of...hoping you hadn't heard," Brittany stammered.

"I didn't hear everything if it helps," Santana replied. She lay back on the bed, resting her head on Brittany's lap. The blonde responded immediately. She slipped her fingers into Santana's hair, stroking tenderly, soft and hesitant.

"I don't know how –" Brittany stopped abruptly, shaking her head in dismay.

"What?" Santana asked.

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

"Well obviously not if it's making you so upset," Santana replied.

Brittany chuckled sadly. It was breaking Santana's heart to see her looking so pessimistic. The Latina didn't know how to make things better. Reaching up, she set her hand on the closest thing within her hold – Brittany's arm – and rubbed it lovingly.

"Talk to me _querida_. What's bothering you?" She implored.

Brittany smiled and shrugged her shoulders. There was great resignation throughout the course of her body. Santana could feel it in the way she slumped back, completely exhausted by whatever had hold of her feeble heart.

"Its –"

"Sanny. Brittany," a meek voice said from the other side of the room. Looking up, Santana found Bertie standing in the doorway, watching them curiously, "can we go to the park now?"

Santana turned to look up at Brittany and saw from the glimmer of light in her eyes that the moment for confessions had passed. The blonde simply sighed and nodded her head, her blind gaze set on Bertie in a sorrowful sort of way.

"Yeah buddy. We can go now," she said, standing and leaving Santana to flop back completely on the bed, sinking into the crunch of the mattress springs. She followed Brittany's retreating figure as she left the room with Bertie trailing behind her and shook her head. Perhaps she just had to leave it be for a while. Maybe Brittany would tell her tonight when they had the darkness to act as a quilt between them.

...GLEE.

The last flicker of sunlight passed the top of the hills of Lima, casting an amber glow over the park. There were few people out that evening which was a great comfort to Santana. The quiet whisper of the wind between the trees and the tinkle of the moving water on the lake was all the company the Latina needed.

Up ahead, Brittany and Bertie darted after one another. The way they tuned into each other was absolutely adorable to behold. They darted along the path, chasing and shrieking excitedly in a manner that claimed they were having a whale of a time.

While she walked, Santana pondered. So Brittany's dilemma had something to do with the auditions. It was something negative. It was the answer to her melancholy. It was upsetting for Santana too. What could it be? How could Santana know what there was to do? Brittany certainly wasn't going to tell her. Santana knew even _after_ the audition tomorrow that Brittany wouldn't tell her.

"Come on Sanny," Bertie called, waving his arms frantically, "come play with us."

Santana grinned and disregarding her thoughts, took to a run, chasing after the little one who yelped in delight and scampered away swiftly. Brittany sensed the Latina's presence and danced over to her, giggling as she slipped her arms around Santana's waist. It was bizarre how someone who could not see at all was able to simply feel the arrival of their significant other and go to them immediately like a moth would be drawn to a flame.

"Hey there beautiful," the park certainly had brightened Brittany's negativity, "come here. Let me hold you."

Santana chuckled, pleased. She nuzzled into Brittany's neck, her lips brushing along her delicate skin as she inhaled her perfect scent.

"Eww, kissing is yucky." Bertie shuffled between them, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm sure you'll like it one day squirt," Brittany said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"No-siree. I'm smart and kissing is for prissy little girls." He folded his arms over his chest, stubborn as anything.

"Oh really," Santana leant down and snatched the little boy up into her arms, "well why don't I show you how good a prissy little girl can kiss huh?" She began to smother him in a million kisses, quick and clean and excited.

Bertie writhed in her hold. His laughter was insanely infectious. The way he struggled animatedly left Santana aching with a maternal desire. What were all these new feelings?

"Help me Brittany," Bertie cried, his face alive with joy.

"Help?" Brittany asked grinning, "you want me to help?"

"Yes," Bertie snorted.

"Really? Okay then," and before the child could protest, the blonde had launched at him and proceeded to tickle him just as enthusiastically as Santana kissed him.

"No," Bertie cried, giggling, "stop."

"Not until you say that Santana and Brittany are the best girls in the world ever!"

"Nope," Bertie struggled to get out of Santana's grip, "I'm...I'm not gonna say...say...it."

"Say it," Brittany demanded, grinning.

"No!"

"Say it," the women cajoled in unison.

"Okay, okay," Bertie laughed, kicking his legs wildly, still trying to break free, "Sanny and Brittany are the best girls in the world ever!"

"Louder," Brittany said.

"_Sanny and Brittany are the best girls in the world ever!" _

Smiling triumphantly, Santana set Bertie down on the ground and watched as the little boy slid his arms around her waist and hugged himself close to her. She placed one of her hands on top of his head, stroking casually as she turned to look at Brittany who was smiling elatedly to herself.

"I love you," Bertie said, squeezing his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Santana replied and then she turned her gaze upon Brittany, "_both_ of you."

...GLEE.

"So where is this audition tomorrow?" Santana asked as they lapped the park for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Imogene Street. In the old Grove theatre," Brittany answered as she swung their joined hands back and forth, back and forth, "do you know it?"

"Not personally," Santana shrugged, "but I know _of_ it. I pass it on my way to work," then calling out to her cousin running up ahead, "slow down Bertie."

"Why do you ask anyway?" Brittany queried.

"Oh no reason. Just curious," Santana said, wanting to dismiss the subject before Brittany started to question her more. Of course she had a reason to ask but Brittany didn't need to know just yet. She was still too busy formulating "the plan to discover Brittany's dilemma" in her head and at the moment, "the plan" wasn't looking so good.

"Thanks for taking us to the park by the way," Brittany mumbled, "I needed this."

"No problem. I'm glad I got to spend the day with my two favourite people in the world."

"Ah you're biased," Brittany chuckled.

"Nope. Just love-struck. There's a difference," Santana replied.

Brittany shook her head, smirking, "you're just saying that to get into my pants."

"I've done that once already today," Santana teased, leaning across and nestling her nose into Brittany's cheek, "there's no need to sweet talk you now."

"Hmm," Brittany looked amused, "well its best to _always_ stay in my good graces if you wanna keep getting with me Miss Lopez."

"Yes ma'am," Santana saluted her.

...GLEE.

The night passed by faster than a bullet could shoot from a gun and by 9:30pm Santana was carrying a sleeping Bertie upstairs. The weight of the child resting against her was strange yet wonderful. The notion that one tiny little being could trust someone like her so devotedly with their entire existence was a startling thought but not something she didn't welcome sincerely. She enjoyed the feeling of his heart beating casually against her shoulder and loved the heat of his warm breath on her neck. It was good and it felt right and Santana was left wondering where all this joy had been before?

Reaching the top of the stairs, the Latina turned towards the spare bedroom and nudged the door open with her foot. She walked straight to the bed without evening turning on the light and pulled back the sheets before setting Bertie down comfortably. She pulled the sheets back over him and tucked him in before pressing a very gentle kiss to his forehead.

As she was leaving the room she heard a soft and drowsy voice call her back.

"Sanny?"

Turning to look over her shoulder, Santana saw that Bertie was half-awake and very aware of her presence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Brittany live together?" Bertie asked.

"Well...not at the moment. Brittany likes to stay over a lot." Santana strolled back over to where her cousin lay and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wow. You have lots of sleepovers," Bertie said eagerly.

Santana laughed, "yeah."

"Where does Brittany sleep?" Bertie asked.

"Um...in my room with me," Santana answered, shifting awkwardly, "I'm scared of the dark so Brittany has to keep me company."

"Oh," Bertie said. He looked up at the Latina, his eyes wide and beseeching, "if you and Brittany got married you could live together _all_the time and then you wouldn't have to sleep on your own in the dark."

"You're so keen for us to get married aren't you?" Santana snorted.

"I want Brittany to be my cousin too," Bertie said happily.

"Maybe one day," Santana told him. She reached forward to tuck him in again, smiling.

"Can I be your best man if you get married?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "of course. I would only think of you buddy. Now come on. Sleep time." She stood and set another kiss to his forehead, "goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Sanny," Bertie whispered and he rolled over onto his stomach and nestled into his pillow.

Standing, Santana wandered out of the room and went back downstairs. Every creak of the floorboards beneath her feet made her worry that she would disturb the little one before he had even settled, and she had never been more relieved to reach the living room and slip into its shadowy canopy.

Brittany was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. She looked as pretty as a picture against the glimmer of the television screen and when Santana sat she fell into her arms quickly.

"I won't be long going to bed," the blonde yawned, "I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"What time is your audition?"

"11:00am. Early huh?" Brittany replied.

"Early enough," Santana nodded. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, the cogs began to work, turning and twisting dramatically. There was one way in which she could find out what was really going on in the auditions. She could call McKinley and play sick for the day and follow Brittany to the old Grove Theatre. If Santana could sneak in she'd be able to see what was going on. If Brittany wasn't going to tell her then what could be wrong in searching for the truth herself?

"What's up? You've gone awfully quiet," Brittany said, nudging her.

Santana answered with a sigh, "just thinking."

"About what?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing. Just that I love you." She leant down and captured her girlfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too," Brittany told her, smiling.

Santana slipped an arm around Brittany's waist and tugged her close. Lord knows what tomorrow would bring. She was simply content to be here in this time, for she was sorely afraid of what was just around the corner.

**Hey guys. So I know it wasn't a very long chapter or a particularly interesting one but I swear the next one will be better. You'll all get to know what's going on in Brittany's auditions. :) **

**Anyway, if anyone is still reading, please review. I'm actually nervous about posting this chapter. **


	34. Hopeless

**Hey my fellow fan fictioners. Happy Holidays and good Christmas wishes. I hope you're all still present and ready to read. So here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for. What has really been going on Brittany's auditions? Well, you're about to find out. Enjoy my sweethearts.**

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same things! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: This story is mine but GLEE and all the characters within it, are not. **

**Chapter 33 – Hopeless**

It was a rather strange occurrence but Santana found getting out of bed that morning to be a surprisingly effortless task. Wandering around the bedroom, she searched for her favourite loose neck scarf, all the while thinking about legitimate illnesses as to why she could be so poorly as to not go into work that morning.

Of course, she had to make sure that Brittany didn't grow so worried that she would cancel her audition to try and take care of Santana. If there was one thing the Latina didn't need right now, it was Brittany playing nurse. She had to get into that audition today and see what was going on. There would be another time and a place for nurse Brittany...something Santana certainly wouldn't mind seeing.

So engrossed in what she was doing, Santana didn't notice the presence of someone standing behind her. In fact, she only became aware when said person tapped her on the base of her back gently. Leaping into the air, the Latina spun around, gazing wildly into nothingness. Confusion quickly turned to understanding as she looked down, finding Bertie standing before her, looking utterly adorable with his hair all ruffled and his eyes still droopy from sleep.

"Phew, you scared me there for a second buddy," Santana said. She bent down and picked Bertie up, setting him on her hip and placing a kiss to his cheek, "have a good sleep?"

"Yep," Bertie replied, rubbing his eyes, "but I'm hungry. Sanny, will you make me breakfast?"

"Sure," Santana nodded, forgetting her scarf in an instant. She made her way through the bedroom with Bertie still balanced on her hip and headed downstairs. It was surprising how light the little one was. He felt like nothing at all against her body. As light as a feather. It was a good feeling. It left the Latina's heart bubbling with joy.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the pair wandered through into the living room and out into the kitchen where they found Brittany, helping herself to a glass of milk. Bertie struggled in Santana's hold at the sight of the pretty blonde. Taking the hint, Santana set him down on the floor and watched with delight as he went running over, throwing himself at Brittany with great enthusiasm.

"Whoa there Bertie," Brittany giggled, setting her milk aside and wrapping her arms around the little boy's shoulders, bending to leave a soft kiss on the top of his head, "it's good to see you too."

Bertie looked up at her giggling, "Sanny's gonna make me breakfast!"

"Oh really," Brittany chuckled. Her blind eyes lifted and futilely tried to search for Santana, "well I hope she'll be up for fixing me breakfast too."

"Of course," Santana said, making her way across the room to greet her girlfriend with a good morning kiss, "what do you want gorgeous?"

"Hmm," Brittany seemed to be aware of Bertie shifting away to sit at the table. She lowered her voice and pressed her lips to Santana's again, hungry, "it's too bad I can't have you this morning Miss Lopez. I'm sure you taste absolutely delicious."

Santana's body went wild with the possibilities and for the first time since his arrival, Santana wished for her cousin to go away. Moaning in arousal, she allowed Brittany to nibble on her lip a few seconds longer, pleased that Bertie's attention was not fixed on them, before pulling away. "Maybe we can arrange something later?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe." The dancer's smile was wicked and winsome and before Santana had even a chance to question her answer she'd skipped off to join Bertie at the table, looking very pleased with herself indeed.

Desperate to shake all sordid thoughts from her mind, Santana wandered over to the refrigerator and opened the door, relishing in the sweet texture of its coolness. She hummed casually to herself as she scanned the open space for the bacon. Lifting herself up onto her tiptoes, she spied what she wanted hidden behind the cheese. Retrieving the bacon, Santana shut the fridge door and turned to look at Brittany over her shoulder.

"So, you nervous?"

"About what?" Brittany queried, frowning.

"The audition," Santana replied. She shuffled over to the oven and switched on the hobs, setting the bacon into the frying pan and turning her attention on its preparation.

"Oh," Brittany's laugh was short and controlled, "the audition," she sounded nervous, "well...a little I suppose, though in truth there is only so much I can do. I'll try my hardest."

"And that's all you can ask of yourself," Santana told her.

"Brittany's the best dancer in the world," Bertie interjected with cheer.

Santana glanced back at the little one and smiled. He was gazing up at Brittany with such true and honest devotion. It was almost unbearable to witness.

"That's right buddy," she said, nodding her head in approval, "my girls gonna change the world someday."

"You mean _our_ girl." Bertie frowned.

"Oh of course," Santana chuckled, "sorry. Our girl." She turned her attention back to Brittany. "So how are you gonna get to the theatre?"

"A taxi," Brittany replied shrugging, "Hallie booked it for me last night."

"Awesome," Santana said and then, remembering that she was meant to be "sick," held her hand to her forehead and groaned softly.

Brittany's reaction was instantaneous. She threw herself up out of her chair and darted to Santana's side.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Santana murmured, trying to play the part just right, "I guess I've got a little bit of a headache."

"Oh baby," Brittany crooned, reaching out for the Latina and pressing a tender kiss to her temple, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't wanna worry you," Santana replied, "besides; it's only now got worse."

"What do you want me to do for you?" Brittany asked earnestly, "would you like me to take over on breakfast?"

"No," Santana said abruptly, clawing for the frying pan before Brittany's unguided hands could find the handle. Realising how loud and snappy she had appeared, the brunette rubbed her girlfriend's arm apologetically, "I'm sure it will pass. It's probably just a little tension in the head."

"Are you sure?" Brittany queried, looking worried.

"Positive," Santana nodded, "look, why don't you and Bertie head into the living room and watch some tv for a while. I'm sure Spongeguy Squarelegs is on."

"It's Spongebob Squarepants Sanny!" Bertie giggled.

Santana smirked and watched as her cousin went dashing through into the other room, searching for the remote control with an overexcited squeal. Brittany stayed by her side, hesitating all the while, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"I'm fine," the Latina exclaimed gently, "really. It's just a headache. Please go and watch tv with Bertie."

Brittany sighed in resign and leant across to press her lips to the corner of Santana's mouth. Her blind eyes were filled with concern but she did as she was asked and wandered through into the living room with Bertie. Santana watched her go, all the while contemplating when it was best to call McKinley. She only truly relaxed when she heard the obnoxiously loud and annoying laugh of that stupid Sponge reverberating through into the kitchen.

...GLEE.

Santana was very much aware of Brittany's presence as she stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall as she spoke on the phone to Principal Figgins. Half an hour had passed and she was now "much too ill" to even consider going to work. She knew that her girlfriend was troubled by her sudden ailment but it was necessary if she wished to carry out her great master plan. Besides, Brittany hadn't yet got to the point in which she wished to stay home and take care of Santana. So far, things were looking good.

"No Principal Figgins," the Latina said, trying to sound respectful so as to get her own way, "I'm sure it's just a twenty-four hour bug."

"I hope so Miss Lopez. You know how averse I am to such things." Did she ever? There was a big flu outbreak at McKinley last year and the freak barricaded himself in his office and refused to come out until Christmas.

"A little bed rest is what I need sir," Santana told him.

"Then do so with my best regards," Figgins answered, "I'll have Miss Holiday cover your lessons for the day."

Santana glanced across at Brittany's vacant expression and smiled, pleased.

"Thank you. I promise you that I'll be in tomorrow, fighting fit and ready to go."

Principal Figgin's hardly seemed eager in the Latina's reassurance, "take your time in recovering. Miss Holiday will be happy to take your place for the days to come."

Santana laughed, "thanks again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Hanging up and setting the phone aside, Santana stepped towards Brittany and pulled her close, surprising her with the sudden contact.

"Well, that's that," she said cheerfully, "I'm officially off work for the day."

"I'm glad, "Brittany replied, running a finger up and down Santana's left arm, "now you can focus on getting better. Why don't you head on upstairs and get back into bed? I could make you some soup."

"It's fine _querida_," Santana said, shaking her head quickly, "I'm still full up on the bacon and pancakes from earlier. Eating more might make me sick."

"Hmm, I guess so." Brittany nodded meekly. Turning her head to beckon to the living room, the blonde continued, "but how are you gonna get Bertie back to Nina?"

"I'll drive him," Santana replied, shrugging.

"But you're sick," Brittany said disapprovingly.

"I'm well enough to drop him off back at the hotel, I swear,"

Brittany didn't look the least bit convinced but she nodded nonetheless, "he could come in the taxi with me if you want? Save you the trouble."

"Nah, I'd rather get him to my Aunt. Thanks anyway sweetie. Besides, you can't be worrying about Bertie when you've got an audition." Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's.

"I suppose," Brittany murmured, "I can't help feeling that I should stay and watch over you."

"I know and I love you for it," Santana chuckled, "but I'll pull through. Scouts honour." She held up her hand in a proper salute of promise.

"Fine," Brittany said, "but I'm coming straight back here after my audition to take care of you."

Santana smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

...GLEE.

Brittany left for her audition a mere half an hour ago and already Santana's body was jolting with anticipation. Sitting at the stop light, watching the passing traffic zoom by with envy, she barely took notice of Bertie's enthusiastic chatter or the boom, boom, boom of the infuriating dance track that seemed to be spilling from the radio.

The Latina could barely stop herself from tapping her fingers on the wheel, impatient as ever. She had very little time to get Bertie back to her Aunt before she headed off to the Old Grove Theatre. What's more, she had few ideas of what she was going to do when she got there. How would she get in? How could she be sure that Brittany wouldn't see her? It was all very stressful.

"Are you okay Sanny?"

"Huh?" Santana turned to look across at Bertie and smiled softly, her thoughts dispersing in an instant.

"You keep frowning," Bertie told her, curious, "like you're grumpy."

"I'm just thinking." Santana laughed.

"About Brittany?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "about Brittany."

"Are you scared about something?" Bertie asked. Oh, he was so wonderfully innocent.

"Not scared," Santana answered. She wanted to be truthful with him but she couldn't very well explain to a child the problems of an adult world. "it's difficult to describe."

"Try," Bertie said encouragingly.

"It's hard," Santana said, sighing wistfully, "and besides, you're too young to understand right now."

Bertie huffed and sank back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed as though he had accepted Santana's reply for he was quiet for a moment or two, considering what she had told him. Then, just as the traffic lights allowed Santana to drive off he spoke up again, sounding very troubled indeed.

"Are you and Brittany gonna break up?"

"What?" Santana was surprised, "whatever makes you think that?"

"I don't know." Bertie shrugged.

Santana glanced over at the little one and saw how desolate he looked. Reaching over, she set her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it tenderly.

"You needn't worry about Brittany and I buddy. We're still as strong as ever."

"But you're scared about something," Bertie whined, "and I think its Brittany."

"No, no," Santana replied shaking her head, "you've got it all wrong. I love Brittany with all my heart and she loves me." They just didn't confide in each other everything that occurred in their lives – like the auditions.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I really don't want you to stop being together." Bertie said desperately.

"I'm positive. Trust me buddy," Santana said, doubt filling her heart, "Brittany and I are absolutely perfect."

...GLEE.

Nina was delighted to see Santana that morning. Wrapping her arms around her niece, she kissed her gently on the cheek and beckoned her into the hotel room before swinging her little boy up into her arms and cuddling him close, like they had been parted for an eternity.

Motioning to the small sofa at the far end of the room, the women sat to exchange pleasantries.

"Has he behaved?" Nina asked, referring to Bertie who was still snuggled comfortably into her neck.

"Like an angel," Santana answered, "I couldn't fault him."

Nina nodded in satisfaction, "you and Brittany are so good with him."

"I'm just glad we got to spend some time with him," Santana said, allowing her eyes to lovingly look upon her little cousin.

"Where _is_ your other half?" Nina queried.

"Away at her audition," Santana replied, "and speaking of which, I have to be there pretty soon." She glanced at her watch anxiously.

"At the audition?"

"Yep."

"So why didn't you just go with Brittany?" Nina looked confused.

"Because," Santana hesitated, "I had to bring Bertie back here."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't go together?" Nina smirked and leant forward, cocking an eyebrow, "come now, tell me what's up?"

Santana sighed reluctantly, "am I really that transparent?"

"I knew you in the womb Santana Lopez," Nina chuckled smugly, "you can't keep anything away from me. Now come. Tell Auntie what's bothering you."

Licking her lips anxiously, Santana shuffled in her seat. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, trying to somehow stop herself from fidgeting. Looking up at Nina through her thick dark eyelashes she breathed out a deep and heavy breath.

"I don't think Brittany is being entirely truthful about her auditions," she said.

"Meaning?" Nina queried, furrowing her brow.

"I think something's happening in the auditions," Santana muttered, "something that's not good."

"And what has this got to do with you?" Nina asked. She eyed the Latina curiously, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing vindictive," Santana said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Then _what_ are you doing going to the audition?" Nina demanded.

Santana shifted uncomfortably again, trying to avoid her Auntie's hard gaze.

"Santana," Nina said sternly.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she said quickly, "I'm just going to swing by to see how everything is."

"To interfere," Nina said disapprovingly.

"No," Santana shook her head, "I want to see what's going on there...what might be so wrong."

"Yes. Exactly. Interfering. And what if Brittany knows your there? What if nothing's wrong at all and you're just over thinking things?" Nina asked.

Santana snorted, "what if I'm _not_ over thinking things?"

Nina turned her attention to Bertie, smiling gently. She set a kiss to his forehead and motioned to the bedroom.

"Why don't you go and watch tv?"

"'Kay," the child giggled and he threw his arms around Santana before skipping into the other room.

Nina watched Bertie go, not bothering to turn back to Santana until she was sure the little boy was gone and concentrating on something other than what she was about to say. When she was satisfied, she turned to her niece and frowned reproachfully. "Holy shit, you're making a terrible mistake. Are you so stupid as to put your relationship on the rocks like this?"

"If I'm careful Brittany will never have to know," Santana explained.

"Its deceitful Santana and its wrong," Nina whispered, "I am sorely disappointed in you."

Santana flushed with shame, "what else can I do? Brittany won't tell me what's going on. She comes home after every audition with this false smile and this false hope and she thinks I can't see that something's wrong. It's in her eyes Auntie. She's hurting."

"Can't you just wait until she's ready to tell you," Nina sighed.

"She might never tell me." Santana doodled a crazy eight on the rough material of her jeans. She knew her Aunt Nina was right about waiting for Brittany to come out with the truth but a part of her just couldn't contain itself. She _needed_ to know now. She was desperate.

Nina's voice was laced with condemnation. "Then let the consequences be on your head."

...GLEE.

The Old Grove Theatre certainly was a sight to admire. It towered above the other buildings of the city of Lima like a great monster, ruling over all that sat beneath it, resting in the shadow that it cast over the earth.

Santana found that it was difficult not to feel so small when she strolled back and forth outside the theatres main entrance. In three or four of the fine panelled glass windows were the announcement that auditions were in session for the new revival of '_Into The Woods_' and although she desired nothing more than to head inside and see what was going on, something of Nina's warning kept her anchored just beyond the doors.

People strolled in and out, in and out, moving swift and in confidence. The Latina envied them. She wished she could feel so sure about her life right now. Turning, she stopped and peered inside through the shiny gleam of the window. Brittany was in there somewhere and Lord knows what was going on. The idea made Santana ache. She just wanted to be with her, caring for her and supporting her. What was wrong with that? There was nothing sinful in wanting to see the woman she loved succeed was there? Brittany would most likely do the same if it were her.

Encouraged by her own thoughts, Santana squeezed her eyes shut, squeaked nervously and hurried in through the doors, greeted immediately with the warmth of the building swarming around her.

The sound of soft pop music playing quietly overhead settled the English teacher's worries. Opening her eyes, she glanced around at the foyer, finding only the company of a young secretary sitting behind a small mahogany desk, smiling up at her expectantly.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" The woman asked brightly.

Santana was so anxious that she found she couldn't formulate a proper sentence. "Um...I...well..._Into The Woods_."

"Ah," the secretary giggled, "auditioning?"

Santana nodded feebly.

"Take the elevator," the secretary advised, pointing to the right where the immense silver door contraption stood, "it's the fourth floor. Studio 3."

"Thank you," Santana muttered, nodding.

"No problem," the woman answered her with a smile, "good luck. I'm sure you're going to be just fine."

Santana laughed and stumbled back without turning. She flashed the secretary a big bold fake grin before spinning on her heel and heading over to the elevator. She stopped when she reached it and waited quite impatiently for the doors to slide open. The secretary's words hung above her head like a stormy raincloud, just waiting to burst. She'd wished her luck. Yes. Santana certainly needed it.

...GLEE.

Closing the doors behind her quietly, Santana tiptoed into Studio 3 and made her way across the row of seats that ran up the back, choosing one and sinking into it with a breathy sigh.

She could see up ahead on the stage, a group of women, both young and ageing, waiting patiently in a line. She strained to see her girlfriend amongst the cluster but eventually, after searching once or twice, spied Brittany in the middle, standing strong and tall, every now and then wringing her hands in anxiousness.

The Latina couldn't be quite sure how long they'd been waiting for something to happen but it felt like an eternity. Just as she began to doze lethargically in her chair, the doors of the studio flew open with a crash, making every unsuspecting audition girl leap out of their skins. A balding fellow – perhaps in his late forties stormed into the room followed closely by a skittish gangly young man. He must've been important for the women on stage began to smooth out their clothes and hair nervously the second they saw him.

"Good morning," the gentleman said in a brisk, booming voice, "I am Mr Leather and I will be auditioning you today."

Many of the women glanced at each other, most likely checking out the competition. Brittany, in all her blindness, was one of the few that kept her gaze fixed ahead.

"You'll all be trying out for..." Mr Leather turned to the youngster next to him who muttered incoherently for a few seconds. He nodded in understanding before turning back to the women, "trying out for the chorus. That is singing and dancing. Most of you think yourself talented," he strolled here and there, hands clasped behind his back in an almost arrogant manner, "most of you believe you'll pass this audition with flying colours." He eyed the women who smirked and shook his head, "it is my duty and pleasure to inform you that you are wrong. Perhaps three or four of you will get the chance to perform in the musical and that will be determined by me and how impressed I am with your skills. The real question is...how _far_ will you ladies go to get what you want?" Mr Leather raised an eyebrow curiously and smiled. "We shall see. Now, whose first? You. Miss...uh Swan."

So the auditions began. Santana watched and watched as woman upon woman danced and sang, some terrible, some good and some remarkable. Mr Leather nodded and hummed along to each performance but never offered much opinion or enjoyment. He looked rather bored to Santana, a miserable old man in fact.

"Thank you Miss Jones," Mr Leather said as another girl finished her rendition of 'I Know Things Now.' She stepped back and bowed and the gentleman turned his attention from her to the next applicant – Brittany. "And you are?"

It must've been an embarrassing affair. Brittany could not see Mr Leather and so had no idea that he was talking to her. The blonde merely stared ahead in a daze, waiting her turn but not knowing that it had come up.

"Excuse me," Mr Leather said a little more loudly, "you there, blondie in the black leotard...her name?" He asked, turning to his assistance.

"Brittany Pierce." The young man answered in a quiet undertone.

Brittany's hearing senses were a lot more developed than that of a normal person and so, she turned her blind gaze upon the men at the bottom of the stage. Santana lifted herself up in her seat to better see what was going on. It was then her heart juddered uncomfortably. Mr Leather went walking along the floor and up to the stage itself, chuckling under his breath in clear amusement.

"Miss Pierce," he exclaimed loudly, "well I must say, you're a brave and determined young woman."

Brittany flushed pink but held her head up high, prideful.

"I was under the impression that you would not come auditioning again," Mr Leather said, "not after the last one."

"I stumbled sir whilst performing my dance routine," Brittany replied respectfully, "that doesn't mean I should stop auditioning altogether."

"You were advised against it," Mr Leather said, coming to step in front of the blonde contemptuously, "no one wishes to take an invalid on in their performances. This is the theatre girl, not the 'Make A Wish Foundation."

Some of the women tittered with laughter and Brittany turned an even brighter shade of red. Santana could feel her body bubbling with rage. How dare they hurt her like this?

"May I audition now sir?" Brittany asked, ignoring the teasing.

"No, you may not," Mr Leather said loudly. He strolled around the dancer as though examining her, his eyes drifting up and down her body in a way that Santana found to be seriously unprofessional.

"Please Mr Leather," Brittany pleaded, "just give me a chance. I can work just as hard as anyone else."

The ageing gentleman laughed. "How many times have you auditioned in the last couple of months Miss Pierce?"

Brittany lowered her head, embarrassed, "I've lost count." Her voice was quiet.

"I see," Mr Leather nodded, "and have you been successful in any?"

"No," the blonde answered. Lifting her head, she tried to offer some sort of explanation, "but many of the directors and investors wouldn't even allow me to try out. They sent me away. If they would've given me a chance to prove myself I –"

"You would've failed regardless," Mr Leather sneered. He turned to the women before him and gestured to Brittany dramatically, "this business is a tough one and though dedication and desire holds a big part in it, you must also have one thing that triumphs over any other feature you possess. Perfect health and strength to succeed in whatever you are required to do. An audience expects only the best." Santana could see Brittany's eyes burning with unshed tears. "They will not pay to watch some blind girl stumble across the stage like an amateur."

It was only her fear of having Brittany know she were there that stopped Santana from storming up the aisle and castrating the bastard.

"Please sir," the youngster pleaded again, "give me a chance."

Mr Leather looked upon Brittany with a curious and condescending smile. A stifling silence passed over the studio, echoing and rebounding off the walls loudly. Santana could feel her heart pounding violently in her ribcage, hard and desperate. Then, just when she though the quiet would last forever, Mr Leather spoke.

"Everyone leave. Wait outside. I shall determine whether Miss Pierce is..." he paused and there was something about the way he looked at Brittany that made Santana's blood curdle, "_adequate _enough for show business."

The women did as they were told. They shuffled off the stage, some shoving and pushing into Brittany in a way that screamed for her to just give up now because she held no chance of passing this test. Santana watched, wanting to go to her and hold her. How brave the blonde was, standing proud and upright, ignoring them.

"You will leave too Jameson," Mr Leather said, turning to his assistance, "I will call everyone back in when I'm _satisfied_."

The young man nodded and left, bustling out in front of the women and leading them to a door that stood at the right side of the studio. They went through it quickly, leaving Brittany, Mr Leather and, unknowingly to everyone, Santana alone in the solitary dimness of the hallowed hall.

"Well Miss Pierce. You certainly are a fighter, I'll give you that much."

Brittany looked ready for any challenge, "you asked us in the beginning of the audition how far we would go to get what we want? I'm ready to prove myself."

"Hmm," Mr Leather circled Brittany, licking his lips, "it's interesting that you should bring that up. Brittany, isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well Brittany, I'm sure you understand that show business is built up on the boundaries of give and take."

Brittany nodded.

Mr Leather stepped a little closer, coming up behind her. Santana didn't like the look in his eyes. It didn't feel right. Brittany seemed to sense it too. She stepped away from Mr Leather a little, cringing.

"Of course, the rules of give and take are the wrong way around," Mr Leather chuckled, his voice low and husky. He leant in close to Brittany and reached out for a strand of her hair, playing with it, "you see, I would be more than willing to offer you a place in the show but on the basis that I _take_ something from you first in order to _give_ you what you want."

"I...I don't think this is appropriate Mr Leather sir," Brittany whimpered.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany," he said in a simpering voice, "come now. You are an attractive girl and I am a hot-blooded male with a certain," he licked his lips and traced his fingers down her arm, "_taste_ for pretty young blondes."

"I think maybe I should go."

Brittany made to move but Mr Leather gripped her wrist and yanked her back to him, slamming their bodies together. Santana leapt to her feet immediately and began to run down the aisles, enraged.

"Get off me," Brittany cried, struggling to break free.

"Want to be in the show, don't you?" Mr Leather demanded, red in the face, shaking her, his hands trying to grope and touch, "well let me have my way and you'll have yours."

His mouth descended on Brittany's and the blonde squealed and tried to wrench herself free. That was when Santana completely lost it.

"HEY!" The Latina screamed. Mr Leather stumbled back, startled by the intrusion, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND NOW YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

Santana didn't even know how she got onto the stage. One second she was on the floor and the next, she was up and launching herself at the man who had tried his luck with Brittany. Mr Leather didn't even see it coming. She threw a punch at him that was so hard she felt the knuckle in her hand crack and twist as it collided with his nose. Blood spurted everywhere as Mr Leather went flying backwards, blood spilling everywhere like a fountain.

"LIKE TRYING IT ON WITH INNOCENT WOMEN HUH?" Santana bellowed. She forgot the pain in her hand instantly and went in again. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Brittany's voice was weak above the fray as Santana threw herself on top of the struggling Mr Leather. She lay punch after punch to his face, ignoring his grunts of pain and his attempt to free himself.

"Santana, stop it. You're going to kill him."

"I INTEND TO!"

The doors burst open and Mr Leather's assistant came in, followed closely by the auditioning women. A few rushed forward up onto the stage and tried to intervene, gripping onto Santana, trying to pull her off of the victim.

"BACK OFF PUTA'S!" The Latina shrieked.

"Santana," Brittany cried, "please. Stop it."

"NOT UNTIL HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Santana raged breathlessly.

She was barely aware of Brittany rushing forward blindly. She was still attempting to tear this pathetic excuse of a man to pieces. It was only when she felt Brittany's hesitant, shaky touch on her shoulder that she froze mid-punch and turned, startled.

Brittany looked terrified. Her eyes were blotchy and red from crying and her body shook and convulsed uncontrollably as she silently pleaded with Santana to stop. The brunette knew there and then that she was done. She turned around and looked down at the half-concious Mr Leather and snorted, wishing she could do more damage.

"Touch another woman like that again," she hissed, "and you'll get the same treatment! Touch _my_ girl like that again," she wiped her bloodied up hand in his shirt, "and I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

Mr Leather couldn't even summon up the strength to reply. Satisfied with her work, Santana stood and turned to move toward Brittany. The blonde practically fell backwards, fear shining through her big bold eyes.

"Britt," Santana said weakly, "I –"

"Just...just leave me alone." Brittany whimpered and before Santana could stop her, she went darting out of the studio, her legs carrying her down the aisle and out of the door with a swift whoosh.

The sound of Brittany leaving seemed to spark some life in Mr Leather. He choked a little as he struggled to speak.

"Sec...Security!" He wheezed uncomfortably.

That was Santana's cue to make a run for it. She turned and gave him one last death glare, wishing all the hells of the earth on every breathing soul that stood there.

"Britts too good for you all anyway," she snarled and with that, darted away, faster than a bullet from a gun.

...GLEE.

"Brittany wait!" Santana called out as she watched her girlfriend scurry through the crowds of walking citizens.

For a blind person, Brittany moved like lightening...much too quick for Santana. She shoved and pushed past people, breathing deeply as the blonde continued to disregard her calls, clearly angry by the sudden appearance of the Latina. If only she could get her to stop, for just a second even. Then she could explain and perhaps make things better than what they seemed right now.

"Brittany," Santana shouted again.

A few people in the crowd turned to look at her, frowning in question. Then, appearing to understand, they parted and let the brunette through. Grinning and muttering a short thanks, Santana hurried in her pursuit of Brittany, not stopping until she had reached the dancers side.

"Brittany, wait. Just...hear me out," Santana said, breathless.

"Leave it," Brittany exclaimed irately, rounding on the Latina with a fire blazing in her eyes, "just. Leave. It."

"We need to talk about this," Santana murmured.

"Not now we don't," Brittany replied, shaking her head.

"But –"

"_Wait until we get back to the house_," Brittany growled in a dangerous undertone, "for God's sake, can't you just _listen_ to me for once?"

Santana pulled back in surprise but she could see that her girlfriends mind had been made up. Nodding meekly, she watched as Brittany moved away from her once more, slipping amongst the crowds again, losing herself and escaping the uneasy Latina who had caused so much trouble that day.

...GLEE.

Santana had wandered the streets of Lima for quite some time before she gathered the strength and courage to return home that day. In fact, by the time she got to her house the sky was losing its light and dark clouds were already beginning to descend upon the valley.

Truth be told, the Latina felt as though she wouldn't like to return home at all that evening. It was only the insistent throbbing in her hand that propelled her in said direction for without a good soak in some warm water, she knew that it would swell and burn in a way that would be too excruciating for words tomorrow.

Unlocking the front door of the house, Santana shuffled inside, trying to be as quiet as was feasibly possible. She kicked off her shoes and wandered through into the living room, resembling that of a disobedient puppy with its tail between its legs. It was there that Santana found her – Brittany – curled up on the sofa in a ball, crying and sniffing loudly.

Santana didn't know what to say. She could see that Brittany was hurting terribly and she wanted to ease that pain. She also knew that there was little she could do to help the situation for it was her fault that Brittany was so upset in the first place.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Santana sighed and looked down to her lap at her clasped hands.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening?" Her voice was small. Submissive.

Brittany didn't answer right away. Her shoulders shook and she continued to sob sadly into her arms. Then, lifting her head, her blood-shot eyes bore into Santana with a hatred that was astounding and chilling to witness.

"It was none of your business," Brittany hiccupped, "why should I tell you and have you worry? Besides...look at what you did today."

"Are you really mad that I punched that stuck up, balding, fat-arsed excuse for an ogre?" Santana asked, meek yet angry again as she thought of Mr Leather and his travelling hands.

"You may very well have ruined any chance of me ever getting on the stage again Santana," Brittany hissed.

"I think you did that yourself when you didn't put out for him," The Latina argued back.

Brittany snorted, "I could've proven myself."

"What? By sleeping with him?" Santana was searing with jealously.

"Is that what you think of me?" Brittany laughed sarcastically, "am I a common whore?" She stood, staggering a little and all but ran through into the passageway. Santana pulled herself up from the sofa and trailed after her, not wanting the discussion to end on such negative ground.

"Don't put words into my mouth Brittany," she cried, "you know as well as I that I think nothing of the sort."

"I don't know what to believe when it comes to you anymore," Brittany retorted, shaking her head, "you were supposed to be home in bed, sick and what do I find? That you've followed me to my audition to spy on me!"

"I only wanted to see what was going on," Santana said. She followed Brittany up the stairs, "I knew something was wrong and I thought it best to see for myself first hand. You weren't ever going to tell me otherwise."

"And it's obvious why! You punched the director."

"He had it coming to him," Santana laughed, proud of what she had done, "and I'd do it again if it meant I could protect you."

Brittany scoffed in exasperation. "You wanted nothing more than to stake your claim. It's pathetic."

"And why shouldn't I?" Santana leant against the open doorway as Brittany stomped into the bedroom, settling on the bed with a sigh, "you're mine."

Brittany turned her head in the Latina's direction, her eyes alive with anger and something like fear. Santana fought back a cold shiver.

"No," she spat, hard, "I'm mine! Not my mother's. Not Hallie's. Not that disgusting directors and _especially_, not yours!"

Santana straightened up, deeply hurt by what Brittany had said. She could find no retort to give to the blonde and so, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill, turned on her heel and left, descending the stairs and returning to the living room.

...GLEE.

Life was a bitch. Life was a bitch with a hint of Rachel Berry on top.

Sitting on the sofa with her head resting on her knees, Santana sniffled into the phone as Quinn and Puck tried to talk her down from the melancholy that had come with Brittany's sudden rejection of her. The Latina had no idea when or how she had managed to get in contact with her friends but one second, she was whimpering into a cushion and the next, she was clutching hold of the phone, explaining what had happened, begging for someone to talk.

"It's not like you can blame Brittany for being angry San," Quinn said gently.

"I know," she replied, wiping her eyes, "I was only trying to protect her. You should've seen it. He had his hands all over her and...God, he tried to kiss her. Imagine if I hadn't been there to stop him. He might have...he might have raped her or something."

"I'm completely on your side," Puck's voice echoed somewhere in the background, "if someone had tried that kind of monkey business with Quinn I would've done more than punch the bastard."

"Shut up Noah," Quinn tutted.

Santana sat back, trying to get comfy. Her hand was pulsing unnaturally and when she looked upon it, she could see the blue and black freckles of a dark bruise splaying further and further up her hand, reaching to her wrist. She knew she should've regretted what she did to Mr Leather but in truth, she couldn't. Brittany had been in danger and she had sought to save her. What Santana had done was nothing short of heroic.

"Maybe she'll talk to me in the morning," she sighed, "if I apologise enough."

"Ah, chin up sweetie," Quinn said, "Brittany will forgive you soon enough. She's not been able to resist you yet."

"I guess," Santana muttered. In an attempt to change the subject and take her mind off things, she said ever so brightly, "so, how are you? How's the baby?"

There was a smile in Quinn's voice, "we're good," Santana could almost see her stroking her expanding stomach, "and the baby is doing just fine. Noah's still making sure I don't lift a finger at home."

"She loves it," Puck laughed.

Santana smiled. "are you coming to my little party tomorrow?"

"What party?" Quinn queried.

"Didn't Kurt invite you? I asked him to let you know. We're having a barbeque tomorrow. My Mother's orders."

"Any particular reason why?" Quinn asked.

"So she can meet Brittany's family," Santana said, cringing.

"Oh," her friend said, sounding uneasy, "I'll bet that's not going to go well."

"Which is the reason I need you and Puck close by," Santana answered urgently, "to keep me sane when it all goes wrong."

Quinn didn't even need to think about it. "We'd love to come," she said, "what time?"

Smiling, Santana felt a little better. She didn't even shoo Lord Tubbington away when he wrapped himself around her ankle, biting viciously.

"4:30pm," she told the blonde.

"Great," Quinn said, "we'll be there, without fail."

"Thanks," Santana hissed in pain as Lord Tubbington dug his sharp nails through her jeans and into her skin, "well, I'm gonna head off now and try and soak my hand. It hurts like a bitch."

"Make sure you dose it in vodka or something," Quinn advised.

"And then drink the vodka!" Puck called out, laughing.

Santana chuckled, "thanks guys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Setting her phone down, Santana picked Lord Tubbington up by the scruff of his neck and held him up at arm's length away from her face. The feline swung and swiped at her with his big paws, his plump face full of disapproval.

"You're mad at me too huh, chubs?" She asked.

The cat mewled.

"Yeah," she said, setting him back down on the floor before pulling herself up and heading into the kitchen, "everyone's mad at me."

...GLEE.

The clock struck twelve and began to chime in a way that demanded Santana should head up to bed. Placing her book down on the coffee table, the weary brunette stood and stretched, raising her hands above her head and yawning. She glanced around her living room curiously, enjoying its stillness and with a sigh that was heavy with defeat, headed out into the passageway, turning off all the lights in the house as she went.

The floorboards creaked loudly as she made her way upstairs. She was sure that Brittany could hear each of her steps and it filled her with an aching that could not be shifted. Reaching the top of the landing, Santana turned and moved through into the bedroom. The lights were already switched off there and she found that she liked this arrangement for in the darkness, she was almost nonexistent.

Brittany was lying on her side in bed, the covers pulled up over her shoulders. She faced away from Santana, quiet, which made the Latina wonder whether her lover was already asleep.

Turning to the cupboards, Santana got changed out of her clothes and into her pyjamas, tiredness slipping over her like a cloud passing over the sun. She glanced in the vanity mirror to check herself over before hesitantly stepping towards the bed, contemplating her next move.

She stood there for quite some time, trying to decide whether to get into the bed or not. Then, just when she were about to turn back around and head off downstairs, a small voice spoke to her in the darkness.

"Santana, get into the bed."

Obeying immediately, the brunette lifted the sheets up and climbed in beside her girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure what to do so she simply lay there on her back, gazing up at the black ceiling, feeling utterly lost.

A few minutes passed with the women resting next to each other awkwardly. It felt alien to Santana. She hated not being in Brittany's good graces. Her entire life revolved around this one being lying beside her and it terrified her to think of them not being happy together.

"Santana." Brittany spoke again, soft. The blonde rolled over onto her back and then onto her side so she was now facing Santana. Her eyes were wide open, gazing into the darkness with a searching curiosity, and that same fear that Santana had seen earlier that day.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Santana smiled and snorted. "it should be me who apologises _querida_, not you."

"No," Brittany disagreed with her, "what I said earlier...it was hateful." She moved closer to Santana, her breath sweet and her voice compliantly gentle, "of course I'm yours. I've never belonged to anyone else."

"And I'm yours," Santana said, "which is why I wanted to protect you."

"I know," Brittany nodded.

The dancer shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Santana's waist. She cuddled into her girlfriend, moaning softly.

"The auditions have been going terrible."

"Hmm, I gathered," Santana replied, "I just wish you'd told me sooner."

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to disappoint you either," Brittany murmured.

Santana clasped her good hand around the blonde's wrist and brought it up out of the covers to set a kiss to it tenderly.

"You could never disappoint me Brittany," she said, "and you should never feel as though you can't come to me when something is bothering you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Brittany sighed.

"Stop apologising," Santana implored.

She searched Brittany's face in the darkness, so relieved that she was forgiven. Brittany seemed to sense her watch. She leant in close and captured Santana's mouth in a tender, unrushed kiss. The women lay for quite some time together, lips moving as one and whimpering against each other, tongues brushing and tasting, hardly able to get enough. They only pulled apart when Santana yanked herself away from Brittany, yelping in pain as her injured hand got trapped between their tightly pressed bodies.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"No," Santana said, smiling and pulling her hand up to her chest, "besides, I deserve it for behaving so badly." Licking her lips, she asked the question that had been bothering her all evening, "Brittany...are you scared of me?"

The young dancer pulled back, looking startled.

"I...I was at first," Brittany answered, "because I'd never seen that...that violence in you before. It was...well... it was unnerving."

"And now?"

"Of course not." Brittany shook her head.

Sighing, Santana curled into Brittany, nestling her nose into the woman's neck. She felt the blonde respond to her proximity, nuzzling and pressing kisses to her forehead.

"My auditions haven't been turning out very well at all," Brittany said, "I've been laughed at so many times for wanting to audition. Some of the directors refused to let me dance. I've been escorted out of theatres and everything." She sounded so sad. "Then...yesterday I got my chance. They let me prove myself and...and...I fell. Ugh! It was too embarrassing for words. I was told never to come to an audition again. That I was a ridiculous excuse for a dreamer."

"But you did return," Santana said proudly.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"And Mr Leather..." Santana spat the words out, "has any other director tried to touch you like that before?" She had to be sure. The idea left her sick to the stomach.

"Never," Brittany shook her head, "he was the first...and the last."

"Good," Santana said. She cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand, caressing it lovingly, "I promise I'll never let any harm come to you. You know that, don't you _querida_?"

Brittany nodded, smiling into the night.

"I really am sorry that I upset you Britt," Santana said, feeling submissive again, "and I'm sorry I lied about being ill."

"Don't be," Brittany said, "I'm glad you were there. I didn't feel hopeless when I knew you were watching over me. After I got over my resentment, it made me feel braver."

"Brave?"

"Yes," the blonde chuckled, "but then, I would feel brave after you punched Mr Leather right. Was he too bloodied up San?"

Santana considered telling Brittany that no, Mr Leather was perfectly fine but then, she couldn't relish in the power of her attack in such a lie.

"He got what was coming to him." She smiled triumphantly.

"I'm sure he did," Brittany said.

The quiet passed over them again and Santana was left with her own blissful thoughts. Brittany was breathing gently and evenly beside her, as calm as the smoothest flowing river. It felt good to be like this again. She thought perhaps Brittany would not find it in her heart to forgive her.

Don't fret too much about your auditions," she suddenly remembered Rachel and her Glee Club, "luck will be coming your way soon, I promise."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Santana replied with a grin, curling her body around Brittany's to sleep, "I'll tell you in the morning."

**There you go. A good long chapter. :) I hope you all enjoyed reading. I would love to get your opinions on it. Reviews are like drugs to me lol. I need them to function. **

**I'll update whenever I get the chance but remember, chapters will be sparse thanks to University. If anything, I feel as though the last two scenes of this chapter were rushed and sloppy and that's because I had so much pressure from some reviewers demanding and asking me to update when I couldn't. I can only write when I have the time and only update when I've finished writing. Please, be patient. I'm not abandoning this story but I would like to enjoy what I'm writing and that hasn't happened in the last two scenes. xx Thank you for reading my friends. I hope that this has been a good chapter for you all.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	35. The Good And Welcome Change Part 1

**Hi guys. So it's been really long since I updated but as I've told you all time and time again, I've been incredibly busy with my studies. Unfortunately for you guys, I study Performing Arts in University which, most will not believe is a very complex and difficult subject. I am literally studying 12 hours a day at University as it's a very physical subject that demands a lot of time. I don't really get a lot of time to write but when I do, I give it as much as can. Even now when I'm home for the summer, I am overrun with constant task after task, trying to stay fit for when I return to university.**

**I have told you before that my updates will be sparse but I do intend to finish the story. Your constant nagging for updates as piled on an immense amount of pressure and stress onto my person (I suffer with a stress-related condition that this nagging has not helped) and despite your constant demands; I've still not had the time to update. I am asking – nay – **_**begging**_** you all to be patient with me. If this continues, and I am put under more pressure by my reviewers I will delete my account on fanfiction. Reviews I absolutely adore, but demands, I cannot stand. This is my warning. Studies come first for me. I want to leave university with a decent degree on my shoulders. Fanfiction will always come in second but rest assured, if people are patient, it will be attended to. Thank you. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same things! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. Material **

**Disclaimer: Glee and all its characters, storylines and brilliance does not belong to me. **

**Chapter 34 – The Good And Welcome Change – Part 1**

The morning came, crisp and still and with it, the softened chill of a day that would soon break into a complacent warmth. Outside the sun twisted endlessly in the heavens, smooth and strict in its path of movement, offering light to the stirring inhabitants of the already busy Lima. The birds sang, traffic moved, leaves swayed beneath the quiet breeze and life was present again after another night of rest.

Murmuring quietly under her breath, Santana turned in her bed, opening her eyes despite the brightness of the room to search for Brittany who lay across from her in a peaceful dreamland. She was curled up on her side, wrapped in the sheets that fell half way down her waist, exposing her upper torso. Her hair was slung across the pillow, a blonde mangle of curls that lay wild in their place. Although Santana could not see her face, she was sure that Brittany was still asleep for her body moved with ease, each casual breath long and drawn out. Santana was pleased. Whilst Brittany slept she knew that nothing could harm her.

With a smug sort of smile, Santana allowed herself the pleasure to take in the length of Brittany's perfectly shaped body. Every curve was delicate and defined. Every muscle looked strong. Her skin, soft to the touch was flawless and milky and the way her body held each controlled sleepy breath was firm, easy. Yes. This beautiful creature – this hint of sunshine was with her, sleeping beside her, breathing as she did. It was a very satisfying thought.

Something like longing stirred in the depth of Santana's loins. It was quite unbearable to withstand, not that Santana wanted to, and so ultimately, giving into her desires, she shifted across the bed to lie as close to Brittany as was physically possible. Slipping her arm up and over the young woman's waist, she used her other arm as support, lifting herself so as to peer over Brittany's shoulder. Then, when she was comfortable in her positioning, Santana leant down slowly and began to pepper soft, brushing kisses along Brittany's cheek. _So beautiful_, the Latina thought, nuzzling her nose here and there, trying to bury her nose into Brittany's neck so as to truly inhale her perfect and utterly mesmerising scent.

It was so relaxing to be in this moment. Santana almost wished she could shut out the world forever so she and Brittany could stay in bed and drink in one another without need of fear or shame. Lifting her head, she breathed a contented sigh and whispered tenderly into the other woman's ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Brittany mumbled incoherently and rolled over onto her back and then onto her side so that her body rested into Santana's. Staring down into her lover's face, Santana felt that overwhelming tug in her womanhood again. She couldn't help it. The sight of Brittany's lips – slightly parted – was just too much for her body to withstand. She did what she had been longing to do since she'd woken that morning. She dipped her head and captured Brittany's mouth in a gentle kiss.

The pressure of Santana's touch was instant. Brittany whimpered at the intrusion but met the Latina's kiss with her own, tired and slower than usual but just as eager as she always was. She brought her hands up to brush along Santana's face, trying to draw her as close as was physically possible. Santana mirrored her actions, moving her fingers along Brittany's soft cheeks, eagerly kissing her over and over again until her body was practically pulsing with desire.

"Hmm," Brittany giggled, pulling away to catch her breath. She wriggled pleasantly beneath Santana's travelling hands as her lips moved to her neck to suck along the salty skin of her clavicle, "good morning to you too."

Moaning, Santana lifted herself up, breaking away for Brittany for a moment to look down at her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "but I couldn't help myself. I wanna do _such_ bad things to you right now."

Brittany looked pleased and considerably more awake. Flushing pink, she slipped her hand beneath the sheets and slid it between Santana's legs to cup her sex hard and fast. The Latina hissed, not expecting the sudden contact, and arched her back, shivering.

"I'm not going to stop you," Brittany said with a wicked grin.

...GLEE.

Santana has been let off work for the rest of the week by Mr Figgin's who was still convinced that the ailment she _supposedly_ had was something like bird flu instead of the "twenty four hour bug" she'd claimed to have caught as a means to get off work and spy on Brittany during her audition the previous day. Santana certainly wasn't going to complain about being given the time off. She still got paid and spending more time with Brittany was definitely an added bonus.

Two hours had passed since the pair had woken that morning and much of their time had been spent making love, everywhere and anywhere – in the shower, along the staircase, heck, even on the kitchen table. _Yes_, Santana thought, deep in her blissful thoughts,_ two hours of absolute pleasure._ Now, wandering the aisles of the local grocery store, there wasn't much to be done. The sun seemed to be holding itself in the sky and people were on the move. They'd come to the store to get some things in for the barbeque but what had turned into a small shop had resulted in their buying of everything. Brittany had such a sweet tooth. She flitted here and there, filling the trolley with all kinds of junk that were most certainly not needed on their list of what to get. It made it worse that she couldn't really see what she was picking up in the first place.

"What's this San?" She queried, picking up a small brown jar and feeling its solidity with her fingers as though trying to work out what it was for herself.

"Peanut butter," Santana chuckled.

"Yes! I was hoping I'd find this," Brittany said, grinning. She slung it in the trolley triumphantly and began to skid around the aisle's again, "happy days!"

"Brittany," the Latina said in a disapproving tone of voice, "we're meant to be getting essentials."

"Right," Brittany replied seriously, "and all of this _is_ essential."

"Sure. You're telling me that _three_ boxes of Lucky Charms are essential?"

"Um yes! Their lucky!" Brittany said, turning her head in Santana's direction and throwing her a look of obvious irritation, as though she should've worked that out herself, as though it were the simplest thing to decipher in the world.

"Fine, fine," Santana said, holding up her hands in surrender. In truth she was amused by her girlfriend's behaviour and though she knew she would spend a fortune on all this junk today, she couldn't help but want to please her. Perhaps it was the two hours of sex they'd had that morning. It had left Santana in such a complacent mood. Damn Brittany and her beautiful, flexible and incredible body.

"So, what time are we having this barbeque tonight? I gotta let my mother know...not that I think she'll come."

"4:30pm," Santana answered. She picked up three crates of beer and four bottles of wine and placed them into the trolley. It was always best to stock up for social gatherings. Not everyone brought their own beer. She'd have to get some kind of soda too and maybe some juices to make a punch. Quinn couldn't drink right now and she'd want something refreshing and healthy on such a warm and trying day.

"I love barbeques," Brittany said enthusiastically, "are the other's coming too?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "everyone. I even invited Berry." She rolled her eyes.

Laughing, Brittany stopped and turned her face to Santana, "Rachel isn't that bad San. She's sorta sweet when you get past her loud voice."

"Yeah and everything else that makes up her tiny dwarfy body," Santana growled.

"Oh you're so grumpy," Brittany crooned with a smile. She stepped forward and slipped her arms around Santana's waist, bringing her close by cupping her hips. At the sight of her girlfriend, all giggly and playful, Santana felt her inner cold begin to melt.

"I'm not grumpy," the Latina said, half-scowling, half-smiling, "I'm just allergic to small women who belt out notes at an annoyingly high level."

"Hmm," Brittany sighed, "what am I gonna do with you?"

"If it's anything you did this morning then the grocery store might not be an appropriate place," Santana teased suggestively, "should we dump the trolley and head back home?"

Offering her girlfriend an amused smile, Brittany shook her head. "If we want to have a party full of _very_ hungry guests then yes." She replied.

"Alright we'll stay," Santana said, leaning across to peck Brittany's mouth gently. She took the trolley from her girlfriend and began to push it around the aisles, "speaking of Rachel 'I-pass-as-a-munchkin-Berry, you might wanna have a good long chat with her tonight at some point."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Santana said, grinning. She'd only just remembered that Rachel wanted to talk to Brittany about helping out her pathetic excuse for a Glee club. Sure, it wasn't broadway but it in retrospect's it was a real job.

"Can't you tell me?" Brittany clung onto the side of the trolley like a little child, "Just a hint. Pleeeeasse."

"Nope. I don't wanna jinx it." Santana shook her head. "Just make sure you talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay," Brittany said, sounding somewhat curious and doubtful.

Smiling, Santana continued to lead the way around the grocery store. She suddenly felt a little better that Rachel was attending the party.

...GLEE.

Standing side by side in the kitchen, Santana and Brittany worked tirelessly to get things ready for the barbeque that evening. There was much to be done in the hours that would follow, even if they were minor details to a much bigger plan scheme. Santana figured if she fixed things up here and now then she wouldn't have to do so much running around later. She could merely enjoy the barbeque and the company of her family and friends.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cut up the tomatoes San?" Brittany asked as she was passed another handful of vegetables. Placing them into the already half-filled bowl, she sprinkled some vinegar sauce on top and turned to look at Santana patiently once again, keen and willing.

They were only making a simple salad but Santana would no more hand Brittany a chopping knife than jump off a cliff into shark-infested waters.

"It's okay _querida_," she said, grateful nonetheless for the offer, "I can manage. Could you put the wine in the refrigerator please? It needs to chill a little."

"Sure." Brittany felt along the counter for the wine. When her fingers landed on the bottles she carefully took them one by one and started to place them in the refrigerator, humming under her breath as she did so. Santana turned her head to watch her girlfriend. Her body was buzzing at the very sight of her. She was so beautiful.

"So," the Latina cleared her throat, trying to fight of the desire to attack the blonde up against the wall, "did you get hold of your mother?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied, "she didn't seem all that enthusiastic about coming tonight but I told her she had to. She's gotta start making an effort Santana."

"She's gotta start getting used to the idea of us being together."

Brittany laughed, "do you think that's even _possible_?"

"It might be one day," Santana said and then added sarcastically, "in an alternate universe."

"Well at least Hallie's on our side. She's still trying to talk Mom around but I guess it's not really on the cards. Mom's just stubborn."

"Maybe if she sees how comfortable my parents are with me."

"Maybe. If we're lucky."

"We'll just have to see," Santana said, "though I'm not gonna lie, it'll be a pretty interesting party if _my_ family has anything to say in the matter." Licking her bottom lip anxiously, she spoke gently. "You know you'll always be welcome with us, right Britt? No matter what your mother says."

Closing the refrigerator door, Brittany nodded and smiled, looking dejected. "I know." She said and before Santana could try and ease some of that unhappiness out of her, she took Santana in her arms and silenced her unspoken words of comfort with a soft kiss.

...GLEE.

Gazing around at the open space of her wide back yard, Santana felt something like satisfaction stir in her chest. Some smooth jazz song that she couldn't quite identify was playing gently overhead and the scent of hotdogs and other meaty substances filled the atmosphere, deliciously tantalizing as they sizzled on the red barbeque stand at the far end of the patio. Tables and chairs were set about at random, their spaces taken up by guests who were either sitting to chat or helping themselves to the delicious snacks that were set upon them.

The yard was, without a doubt, filled to the brim with guests. This pleased Santana greatly. Her friends were all in attendance and her family had already arrived. Now all that was needed was for Brittany's family to turn up. Santana wasn't sure she wanted Mrs Pierce to tag along with Hallie who was always welcome at her house. She feared her presence would bring about some sort of awkward tension to the positive ambience. Oh well...there was only so much she could do. Santana just hoped the barbeque would go off without a hitch.

Walking through the crowds, Santana located her parents and Brittany who were all standing together, talking enthusiastically. When she approached, she slipped her arm around Brittany's waist and kissed her cheek. Rafael and Maria Lopez smiled at the affectionate interaction between the women, looking delighted.

"So, what do you think?" Santana asked them, taking a sip from her glass of wine, "I reckon it's going well, right?"

"Absolutely. You throw a wonderful party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Rafael nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks. Where are Aunt Nina and Bertie?" Santana queried.

"Bertie's playing," Maria replied, pointing towards the bottom of the garden where Santana's cousin could be seen, running around with the other children, "and you're Aunts over there," she then proceeded to point over to the tables across from them, "she's been chatting up that lovely looking gentlemen for the last thirty minutes. He doesn't seem to be discouraging her either." Maria chuckled. Santana was more than surprised to see Nina flirting with Mr Simmons, one of her neighbours from down the road. It was true what Maria said. He seemed to be responding to her touches, and laughing along to whatever she was saying quite enthusiastically.

"It's good for Nina," Rafael commented.

"Very," Maria agreed.

"God, you two get more and more like a married couple every time I see you," Santana laughed rolling her eyes, "it's creepy."

"I've no doubt you and Brittany are the same _mija_," Maria said teasingly.

"Not that I'm aware of," Santana said.

In that moment, Brittany's phone buzzed, informing her that she had a text. Taking it from her pocket, she said, "sorry, can I just take this for a second?" She pressed a button and brought the device up to her ear so that she could hear the text being recited to her. A few seconds passed of her listening and then she switched it off and placed it back in her pocket. "That was Hallie. My Mom and her will be here in about an hour's time."

"Oh wonderful," Rafael said, "Maria has been awfully excited to meet Mrs Pierce."

"Don't be so sure of that yet," Brittany laughed, "my mother is...well...unusual."

"Nonsense," Maria said, dismissing Brittany's comment with her hand, "we can't wait."

Santana giggled nervously, "well, we'll see. Um...Mama, Papa, could I steal Brittany away from you for a while?" A soft melodious ballad had just ended a rather speedy Katy Perry song and she wanted nothing more than to pull Brittany into her arms and dance for a while, with some of the other couples who were moving on the patio.

"By all means," Maria answered.

"Thank," Santana said and taking her girlfriends hand, she began to lead her over to the patio space.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"I just want some time with you," Santana said and stopping in the centre of the other dancers, she pulled Brittany close into her arms and very gently began to sway them back and forth. Brittany seemed to understand what Santana was doing for a second later she looped her arms around her neck, smiled softly and allowed herself to be swayed.

"You are the most incredible person I know Santana Lopez," she said.

"Oh I can't argue there," Santana said, grinning, "I am pretty amazing."

"And so modest too," Brittany joked.

Licking her lips, Santana sighed, "what are we gonna do if your mother causes a fuss today?"

"I don't know," Brittany answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "we just have to hope she doesn't."

"It sounds stupid but the idea that Hallie will be here makes me feel a little more at ease," Santana said.

Brittany leant forward and pressed her lips to the Latina's forehead, sighing against her skin lovingly. "I know how scary it is but she'll come around eventually. We love each other. It's not gonna change."

"I know," Santana said.

"Then stop fretting before it's even happened," Brittany ordered her, "just dance with me. Enjoy _this_ moment before we've had the next."

Santana chuckled. "You're so smart, you know that right?"

Brittany grinned, "I've been told!"

...GLEE.

A few songs had passed and Santana and Brittany found themselves wandering over to the deck chairs where their friends all sat in a cluster, talking animatedly together. Quinn, Blaine and Tina were discussing their college years, speaking with great excitement about all the parties they'd attended and the boy they'd dated. Kurt was sitting back in his chair, reading a magazine quietly to himself, oblivious to what was going on around him. Rachel appeared to be sleeping, a blessing in Santana's case. Finn and Puck were testing one another's testosterone in a competitive arm-wrestle. They were being cheered on by Mercedes, Mike and Artie and it became quite apparent that Mercedes and Artie had money on who might win. Santana's bet would be on Puck who looked much stronger than Finn.

"Hi guys," Quinn called out as Santana and Brittany reached the table, "we were wondering when you two would head over. Come and sit." She patted one of the empty deck chairs next to her own. Both Santana and Brittany took one each.

"Getting big there Quinn," Santana sniggered, "eating too much?"

"Oh ha ha!" Quinn said poking her tongue out at Santana, "always the joker. Besides, Noah loves my baby bump. He thinks it sexy."

"Yeah but Puck will say and do anything to get you into pants," Tina said laughing.

"He doesn't have to try very hard to succeed," Quinn winked at them, "how do you think I got pregnant in the first place?"

The women and Blaine burst out into a gaggle of laughter, all enjoying the play and teasing.

"What are you lot all tittering about?" Puck asked. He looked very pleased with himself indeed which indicated to Santana that he had most likely won the arm-wrestle, just as she predicted. He came and sat beside Quinn, kissing her shoulder as he made himself comfortable.

"Your manhood," Blaine answered.

"Well my manhood is in perfect working order as you can see," Puck said in a smug tone of voice, patting Quinn's ever-swelling stomach.

"Hmm," Quinn said with pursed lips, "and so is your swollen ego."

"I know right?" Santana laughed, "guys like you only help in my reasoning as to why I'm a lesbian Puck."

"Oh come on, I'm pretty damn fine if you ask me." Puck raised his arms over his head, showing off his muscles. Tina and Mercedes 'oohed' dramatically.

"Well I'd take a woman over _you_ any day," Santana said.

"Yeah, I agree. Besides, my girl is hot." Brittany kissed Santana's neck tenderly.

Swelling with pride, Santana sank back into her deck chair and contented herself with listening to the sounds of her friend's banter, of how they teased each other and indulged in talk of every subject. Closing her eyes, the Latina smiled at the sound of Quinn's soft melodic laughter or Finn's deep replies. It was Brittany's voice however that stirred her senses most intensely. Her ear immediately tuned into the way Brittany spoke. She listened to how her words were filled with a genuine smile and how the blonde seemed to be so comfortable in her environment. Listening in this way, not seeing but trying to feel and sense how her friend's felt was, for Santana, like dipping into Brittany's very own reality. No sight could help her understand how the world was still turning. No. It was only sensing and hearing with the deepest contours of her soul that she could comprehend what living was about. It was a terrifying notion to the suddenly drowsy brunette and yet, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever tasted in her life for it was as close to Brittany as she ever felt she could get.

Opening her eyes again, Santana felt herself return to the real world. She looked around at her friends and smiled. Puck and Quinn were now canoodling in the same deck chair whilst trying to keep in conversation with Finn and Mercedes. Mike had dragged a reluctant Tina onto the patio to dance. Artie was trying to sway Kurt's attention away from his magazine, something that Kurt seemed to be set against and Blaine and Brittany were deep in a heated debate about, of all subjects, Brittany Spears.

"They're a noisy bunch huh Santana?" At the sound of the voice opposite her, Santana turned and found Rachel awake and lifting herself up a little in her chair. She yawned softly and fanned herself with her hand, "how long have I been sleeping for?"

"Not long," Santana replied, "how's it going Berry?"

"Well I can't complain," Rachel said, "how are you feeling? Principal Figgins told me you were ill but then again, perhaps that's a lie. You're well enough to throw a barbeque party after all." Rachel sounded disapproving.

Rolling her eyes Santana said, "I'm playing hooky for a day or two. You aren't gonna be a complete douche and snitch on me are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rachel exclaimed, "though you should be very much ashamed of yourself Santana."

"I'll live with the consequences." Santana's answer was short with a bite. Rachel ignored her and turned to look at Brittany who was completely oblivious of the conversation going on between her girlfriend and the other woman.

"I've been hoping to catch Brittany alone for a few moments. Do you think we could step into the house and talk? I've still not found someone who I feel is satisfactory enough to coach my Glee club into Nationals. I'd still like her to try out."

Santana was more than pleased that Rachel had been the one to suggest talking with Brittany. After the disaster that was yesterday's events, she no longer wanted to feel as though she were prying into Brittany's search for work and if she had mentioned it to Rachel instead of the other way around, she would've felt as though she were doing just that.

"If you just let Brittany know," Santana said gesturing to the blonde, "I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige."

"Thanks," Rachel said and with that, she stood, stretched and made her way over to Brittany and Blaine. Santana watched, but could not see what she muttered to Brittany. A moment later, the blonde nodded, stood and using Rachel's arm for support, allowed herself to be led around the corner and in, most likely, through to the back door to the house.

Santana found herself crossing her fingers in vain hope. Rachel Berry might just solve Brittany's problem of unemployment and what a wonderful thing that would be indeed.

...GLEE.

"Well hello there stranger," Aunt Nina exclaimed as Santana slathered a great dollop of mustard on her hotdog – a long awaited snack that had taken far too long to get to, thanks to all the guests who had stopped her to compliment her on such a good party.

"Hi Auntie. Where's Mr Simmons then?" Santana smirked.

"Mr Simmons? Oh you mean Nigel," Nina said turning pink, "we've said our goodbyes for now. Bertie was hungry so I thought we'd come and get a burger or something."

Bertie stuck his head around his mothers back, grinning widely. Taking a bite of her hotdog, Santana handed the little one the rest with a reluctant sigh. "Here buddy. I'll probably regret eating it so you might as well have it."

"Thanks Sanny," Bertie replied.

"So Auntie, how did you find my neighbour then?" Santana wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "hot stuff huh?"

"Oh don't embarrass me Santana," Nina scolded gently, "you know nothing will happen between us. He lives here, I live in Myrtle Beach and well...it's not all that worth it anyway. Where's Brittany?"

"Job interview."

"What? She's left the party?"

"No," Santana replied, "she's in the house with a friend of mine. If all goes well Brittany might just have a job by the end of the day."

Nina smiled, "well that's great. The girl deserves some good luck."

"Yeah if Rachel has any sense at all she'll take her on. Anyway, enough about me," the Latina said, "when are you heading home?"

"Tomorrow I think. It depends on what your parents are doing," Nina said.

"I'm glad you all came to visit," Santana said. She set her hand on her Aunts arm, trying to convey how much the woman meant to her, "I've missed you all so much. Especially Bertie." She looked down at her cousin who was beaming shyly back at her.

"We've missed you too sweetheart," Nina said, "but you know we're never too far away from you, no matter where you are."

"I know."

"Um...Santana," Rachel had suddenly appeared beside Aunt Nina, "we're finished now. Brittany's still in the house. She wants to see you."

"Oh...okay," Santana said uncertainly. She couldn't tell from looking at Rachel's face whether the news was good or bad and all questions died on her lips the instant the dwarf had made her presence known. Turning to Nina she said, "do you mind?"

"No its fine." Aunt Nina wrapped Santana up in her arms for a split second and then with that, Santana all but floated to the house, barely existing as she made her way to the woman whom, by all means, she loved more than life could possibly describe. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Brittany didn't have the job. She didn't think Brittany would be able to take another rejection and somehow, neither could she.

Entering the house, Santana moved through the kitchen and into the living room. Brittany was there waiting for her, sitting on the sofa with her hands cupped around her mouth, deep in thought.

Santana felt too scared to move. Brittany looked pale, eyes wide and glazed over. Her shoulders kind of shook in a way that said she was nervous...or maybe upset...or maybe excited but then Santana didn't really know. She couldn't tell. Stepping into the room, she cleared her throat. Brittany's eyes travelled up to where the Latina stood.

It was quite impossible to describe how long they may have been there – one sitting and the other standing in silence. Santana would remember it in years to come as a quick yet very painful experience...waiting...wanting...desperate for an answer. How long it all felt.

Eventually, swallowing, she said, "did you...I mean...what happened?"

Brittany's words were soft and surprised. "I'm hired." She said quietly.

"What?"

Smiling, Brittany said it again, "I'm hired! I'm hired!"

"Oh my God, really?" Santana could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Yes!" Brittany said loudly. She stood and rushed at Santana with a gush of breath. She thrust her up against the wall. Santana cried out as her spine crashed into the surface with some force but Brittany immediately silenced her gasp with a kiss. It was like a race of some sorts. The women giggled and nipped at each other, trying to tear one another's clothes off, completely forgetting about the many guests that they had just outside the door. Santana shoved her tongue into Brittany's mouth, delighting how Brittany responded clumsily.

"You taste like mustard," Brittany managed to murmur as her tongue fought against Santana's. The dancers hand already slid beneath the waist band of Santana's shorts, wanting to feel and rub the heated flesh that rested below.

Who knows what might've happened between the pair in that moment but their celebration was cut short by the sudden hesitant cough of someone just within the kitchen. Wrenching themselves apart, terrified by whom had caught them, Santana turned to find a very horrified Mrs Pierce standing in their wake and behind her, a mere few steps away, Hallie, who was looking at her shoes with incredible interest.

"Are we interrupting something?"

**Sorry it's cut off with a cliff-hanger but you're gonna have to wait. I've started writing the next chapter. Review please and let me know what you think. **


	36. The Good And Welcome Change Part 2

**Hi everyone. I know this is like the second update in a week and that is **_**amazing**_** but don't get too used to these quick updates. I meant what I said about being verrryyyyy busy. Thank you nonetheless for your supportive reviews. You reassured me, for now, that I can keep the story without having people nagging me so much. **

**One of my reviewers mentioned that I had changed Santana's mother's name from Anita to Maria. Yeah, that was a mistake so as from now, Santana's mother's name is as it was, Anita! Sorry guys. Xxx I have no idea why I called her Maria in the last chapter lol. I guess the stress of being forced to update so quickly messed with my head. **

**Summary: When moody, guarded Santana Lopez meets perky blind girl Brittany Pierce, she is forced to learn that seeing and loving are the same things! You just have to open your eyes to a world of possibilities. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 35 – The Good And Welcome Change – Part 2**

"Mom?" Brittany sounded breathless and not to mention anxious. Her face was glowing with embarrassment at having been caught in such an act by her mother and sister and the way her blind gaze was set to the floor simply screamed for the world to swallow her whole and make her disappear.

Santana knew exactly how she felt. Trying to make her clothes look less dishevelled, she took a step forward and smiled in welcome, trying to ignore how her stomach clenched in sickness.

"Um...hello Mrs Pierce," she said a little too brightly, "I'm so glad you could come."

Perhaps Hallie could only deal with the awkward situation by making a joke out of it all for she muttered under her breath, "bet you're disappointed our coming stopped you _coming_ Santana."

Santana bit back the desire to laugh as she watched Mrs Pierce throw Hallie a sharp warning glare. The youngest Pierce sister looked across at her mother innocently as though she had said nothing at all.

"I...I..." Mrs Pierce looked at a loss, "thank you for inviting us," she managed to say, "I'm sorry but I doubt I'll be staying long...I've had a long day at work and I'm tired." Her tone of voice was cold.

"Oh no problem at all," Santana said in a rush, "my family have been waiting to meet you all evening. At least stay to say hello to them."

Mrs Pierce sniffed disdainfully but nodded nonetheless. "I suppose." She muttered.

"Thank you Mom," Brittany said, her face breaking out into a relieved smile. She moved forward to hug Mrs Pierce, who at the sudden contact of her child's arms, froze up, as though touching Brittany would make her dirty by mere touch. Santana could see that Brittany knew all too well how her mother felt but she must've chose to ignore her. The pain was evident in her eyes. It must've been heartbreaking.

"Well let's not waste time sitting in the house," Mrs Pierce ordered, "why don't you bring me outside and introduce me to..." she struggled to say the Latina's name, "...Santana's parents."

"Okay," Brittany chirped, "Mom, you'll love them. Their such a warm family."

"That's to be seen." Mrs Pierce pushed Brittany away from her and turned to Santana. She wasn't happy, Santana just knew it. With a sense of dread seeping from her, she led Mrs Pierce, Brittany and Hallie outside and into the garden.

As they walked through onto the patio, Hallie slipped up beside her, looking as pale as Brittany, still shell-shocked by what she'd just witnessed.

"You had to be getting up to no good, didn't you?" She chuckled.

"Well you don't exactly help the situation," Santana snorted, "_our coming stopped your coming!_ Really Hallie! Way to make everything ten times more uncomfortable."

"Yeah but it was funny," Hallie said with a smirk, "you were dying to laugh."

"If it had been anyone else but your Mom I might've. She still hates me then?"

"Never stopped!"

"Oh great," Santana sighed, "this is all I need."

"Chill out. Its gonna be fine. My Mom could've killed you both there and then but she didn't. I'd say that was progress." Hallie shoved her hands into her pockets and surveyed the garden with her curious brown eyes. Santana still couldn't quite comprehend how much she and Brittany looked alike. Hallie was a very beautiful girl with incredible confidence for someone so young. Santana admired her greatly, a rare thing indeed, for most in life dared to even gain her appreciation. "I'm not saying Mom's coming around," Hallie whispered, "but we'll get there, I'm sure."

"Hmm, we can only hope," Santana replied shrugging her shoulders. Just up ahead she spied her parents through the crowd. Anita was waving frantically like a crazy person and the smile on her face was big and welcoming. She obviously knew that the people who accompanied Santana were Brittany's family.

"Who is that strange woman?" Mrs Pierce asked, coming to stand beside Santana, "if she waves for much longer she might take off."

Santana bit her bottom lip hard. "That's my mother."

"Oh," Mrs Pierce sounded surprised, "well I'm sure she's a _lovely_ woman." She added maliciously.

"She is," Santana said. _It's more than I can say for you, _she thought, wanting so bad to murder her girlfriend's mother right now. It would've almost been possible that Santana might kill Mrs Pierce in that moment but the feel of Brittany's hand coming into contact with her own calmed all the violence coursing through her body. Linking their fingers, she turned to look at Brittany and wished for even just a second that she could see the gratitude pouring out of her.

"Well," Mrs Pierce said gesturing across the garden, "let's get this over and done with. Lead the way."

"Sure. Okay." Santana said.

She took a firmer grip on Brittany's fingers and began to wander across the garden with the Pierce family, following closely behind. Anita looked simply beside herself with excitement. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, child-like as she waited for her daughter. Rafael stood beside her, looking on at his wife in amusement.

"Mama, Papa," Santana said coming to a halt in front of them both, "this is Mrs Pierce and Hallie – Brittany's mother and little sister. Mrs Pierce, may I introduce my mother Anita and my father, Rafael."

Mrs Pierce looked between the married couple, her face expressionless. A few second of stillness passed between them all and then, as though she were pushing herself to be polite, stuck out her hand forcefully in acknowledgement to Santana's parents.

"Good to meet you."

"Oh there's no need for this silly, nervous handshaking nonsense," Anita chuckled, "our daughters are together. We're practically family." Santana could see the hug before Mrs Pierce but not even she could stop it. Anita had enveloped Brittany's mother with her arms, holding her as close as was physically possible. She was enthusiasm personified. "You and I shall become good friends."

"My," Mrs Pierce laughed uncomfortably, "what an...unexpected welcome."

"You'll have to forgive Anita," Rafael stepped up, pulling his wife away from Mrs Pierce. "she has been so excited to meet the woman who raised Brittany. Your daughter has made quite an impression on us."

"Yes, well the same is yet to be said about _your_ daughter," Mrs Pierce quipped. She was standing with her nose in the air. To an outsider, she would look to be a snob of some sort, dissatisfied with the company she was keeping. To Hallie and Brittany, she was clearly an embarrassment. Both sisters were looking rather apologetic and Hallie was even shaking her head in disbelief at her mother's behaviour. To Santana, Mrs Pierce was merely a horrible, small-minded woman whose heart was too closed up to try and understand anything different or beautiful.

The silence amongst the two divided families was interesting to say the least. Rafael and Anita glanced at one another anxiously. They were obviously unsure of what they'd done to upset the woman standing opposite them and despite Santana's warnings about Mrs Pierce, were completely stunned by her cold disposition.

"Um...lovely weather we're having," Rafael suddenly interjected as a means to try and kill the awkwardness, "very warm."

Santana didn't think she could handle the situation for much longer. She had to have a few minutes peace, just to breathe properly again.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

There was a chorus of 'no thank you's' but Hallie nodded and said quite eagerly that she would join Santana. They caught each other's eye as they walked off, leaving Brittany and their parents alone, and smirked, the sudden tension dispersing as quickly as it had arrived.

"Tough crowd huh?" Hallie sighed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "tell me about it. Could you just knock me out with a rock or something and wake me up when everything's passed?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd have to suffer on my own," Hallie replied.

They reached the drinks table and helped themselves to what they liked. Santana made herself a glass of the alcoholic punch that had been laid out on the table and Hallie grabbed a root beer. They talked and laughed easily for a considerable period of time, mostly about Mrs Pierce and how evil she was. It was a satisfying thing to share her thoughts with Hallie, especially when the youngster's feelings on her mother were similar to that of the Latina herself.

"Hi Santana. Great party!"

The warm, sweet voice of someone standing behind her caught Santana's attention. Turning, she found Quinn's cousin, Sarah Fabray standing opposite her, an empty glass in one hand. Sarah was sixteen years old with long auburn hair that lay around her shoulders in rich bouncy curls. Her complexion was pale and clear and the smile that graced her lips was always friendly. Her eyes, beneath _very_ long eyelashes, were stark blue, beautiful and rich. She had a lovely trimmed figure that appeared even lither beneath the church-like virgin styled dress that Quinn herself often liked to wear. She'd always been a soft, dainty kind of person and very quiet. She went to school at McKinley and though Santana didn't teach her, she knew her reputation there was flawless.

"Hi Sarah," the Latina chirped, "glad you're enjoying it."

"Yeah I'm having a blast. I hope you don't mind me being here. I called Quinn and told her I was bored. She said I could come around if I wanted."

"Ah it's fine," Santana laughed, "the more the..." Santana's words died on her lips as she saw Sarah's gaze drift past her to where Hallie stood.

"Hi," she said, smiling shyly.

Hallie's cheeks flushed pink at the sight of the other teenager standing opposite her. She licked her lips, looking nervous and offered her own hesitant smile in return.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"I'm Sarah," Quinn's cousin said. "Have we met before? I –"

"No," Hallie cut over her. She came to stand beside Sarah, still flushed in the face, "I would've remembered."

"I...um...Sarah, this is Hallie. She's Brittany's sister." Santana looked between the pair, trying to decipher what was going on and whether this was a good or bad thing. Hallie and Sarah seemed completely oblivious to her presence now. They only interacted with each other, talking in soft monotones and shy glances.

"I just came over to get a drink," Sarah was saying, motioning to the table.

"Here have my root beer," Hallie gushed, handing over her own drink with an eagerness that could not be disguised. Their hands brushed together, a lingering touch, and Hallie's gaze locked with Sarah's. They shared another smile. They were standing close to one another, a few inches separating them. The way they were looking at one another made Santana feel as though she were invading something very private and beautiful.

Stepping back, the Latina motioned over her shoulder. "Okay guys. I'm gonna head back over to Brittany so...so...yeah. Have fun." She said helplessly. There was some kind of triumphant knot bunching up in her heart as she left the two young girls alone. If Santana understood what was going on, and she'd be blind not to, then Mrs Pierce would _not_ be happy!

...GLEE.

"So, Brittany's just told us she's gotten a new job," Rafael said, patting Brittany on the back in congratulations as Mrs Pierce joined them again for another glass of wine, "you must be very pleased."

"Actually it's the first I've heard of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rafael looked horrified, "I didn't mean to ruin the surprise."

"You didn't," Brittany said reassuringly, smiling up at Santana's father, "I just hadn't had time to tell my mother yet."

Mrs Pierce took a hasty gulp from her wine glass, "well there's no need now."

They'd been talking in a large group for quite some time. Hallie had yet to return from her meeting with young Sarah but in the time that she was gone, the families had been joined by almost the full party of Santana's friends.

"You should've seen her dance for me," Rachel chirped, gazing at Brittany proudly, "we were just going to have a chat but Brittany said she would dance for me right there. How could I refuse!"

"I'm so glad you've taken me on Rachel," Brittany gabbled back, "words can't describe how excited I am to work with your glee club."

Anita raised her glass, "well I think this deserve a toast," she said motioning for the rest of the group to follow suit. "To Brittany, who deserves all the best. Good luck in your new job."

"To Brittany!" The others toasted. Mrs Pierce, it was noticed by all, did not toast her child. If anything, she set her wine glass down and stood with her arms crossed, looking furious.

...GLEE.

Brittany looked near shooting herself in the head as the evening drifted onwards and Santana felt very close to joining her. The hope of Mrs Pierce finding any kind of common ground in which to bond with the Lopez's was growing more and more unlikely and with the hours shifting by, it was definitely slipping away from their lucky grasp.

Anita and Rafael were at a loss. They'd stayed with Brittany's mother most of the evening though it became obvious that the longer they stayed in her presence the less they wanted to be there. Brittany looked quite helpless, trying to keep the conversation rolling but it was damn near impossible when Mrs Pierce (whom insisted to Anita and Rafael that they call her that) was as silent and stony faced as ever. Santana only wished she hadn't caught them getting it on earlier. It might've been easier for Mrs Pierce to feel comfortable around them if they had avoided that certain hitch.

"Not going good then?"

Quinn had come to stand beside Santana who was still set off away from her parents and Mrs Pierce. The blonde was sipping orange juice from a wine glass with pursed lips, looking on at the scene curiously.

"It's kinda stupid of me but I almost thought we stood a chance after she caught Brittany and me in the living room and didn't pass any comment," Santana whined.

Quinn choked on her juice, sending it spraying out onto the patio with a great heave. "You...you what?" She choked.

"Yeah," Santana shrugged casually, "she walked in on us about," she glanced at her watch, "two hours ago. It was one of those movie-type moments that aren't meant to happen in real life but did!"

"Oh wow," Quinn giggled, "I'll bet you loved that."

"I would've loved it even more if we'd gotten to finish what we'd started," Santana replied sarcastically. Leaning against the wall of her house, she motioned to Hallie and Sarah who were sitting on the chair-swing at the bottom of the garden. "Have you seen _that_ new development?"

Quinn turned to look in the directed direction and with raised eyebrows, _oohed _excitedly.

"Well would you look at that!" The two young girls were sitting in incredible proximity. They were talking and laughing at whatever Hallie kept saying. Once or twice she leant in to whisper something in her new companion's ear and Sarah would respond with the nod of her head and a blush that took over her face and slid down her pale neck. "Santana...is Hallie –?"

"I don't think so. She never made it known anyway. I mean sure...she...she made jokes about my sexuality but...well...I don't know. I don't think so."

"Look," Quinn hissed. Sarah, responding to something Hallie said, had suddenly set her hand on Hallie's knee quite deliberately. She leant in then and murmured something to the young blonde who swallowed hard and nodded. Santana couldn't say it was definite, but for some reason she was sure she had seen Sarah's lips just softly brush against Hallie's ear as she spoke to her.

"What do you make of it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's all innocent. Girls can be more touchy-feely these days right?"

"But _that_ touchy-feely?" Santana queried.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "we're just gonna have to keep our eye on them. Certainly is interesting."

"I'll say," Santana muttered.

...GLEE.

It had just passed 8:30pm and despite the stilled presence of Mrs Pierce, Santana had passed all clenches of worry and eventually began to enjoy herself. The music was still ringing over the garden loud and clear. Her guests were still dancing and drinking, talking and laughing. They showed no sign of wanting to leave the party as of yet and when considering it, who would want to? There was plenty of drink and conversation and the food seemed to be infinite. Who could possibly ask for more?

Santana was sitting with Puck and Mercedes when Rachel joined them, holding Lord Tubbington in her arms. The chubby feline was purring loudly, eyes closed as though truly relishing the moment. Santana stared at him hard, loathing how he appeared to like everyone but her. He was meant to be her cat, but it didn't feel like it.

"Hi guys," Rachel said, sitting down beside Santana, "I think Finn and I are going to head off soon. As much as I've enjoyed this evening and have found much satisfaction in the events that have taken place, I am, regrettably exhausted."

"Okay," Santana shrugged, "but come and see Brittany with me first. She's so excited and I know she probably wants to arrange when you're gonna start her dance rehearsals with your Glee kids."

Pulling herself to her feet, she reached her hand out for Rachel who accepted it and allowed Santana to pull her back up to her feet. Lord Tubbington, who had been perched on Rachel's lap, hissed angrily at the disturbance and bounded off in amongst the other guests, disappearing.

"I wanna thank you for doing what you did today," Santana murmured quietly as the pair strolled in and out of the barbeque tables.

"With Brittany?" Rachel sounded confused.

"Yeah," Santana said, "I was worried that her condition would've...would've stopped you from wanting to take her on."

Rachel shook her head, "not at all. Brittany dance technique is flawless. I was stunned. I've never seen anyone move so fluidly. It was as though she were merely –"

"Breathing?" Santana offered with a smile.

"Exactly," Rachel replied, nodding. "I think with my help, (only with helping her place my performers into their places that is) she will do very well. I am more than delighted with my decision."

"Well ditto," Santana said.

Their conversation was cut short as they reached Brittany who was sitting alone by the deck chairs, eyes closed comfortably with a wide grin plastered across her beautiful face.

"Brittany," Santana said cautiously, wondering whether her girlfriend was sleeping. When Brittany opened her eyes and sat up however, she knew otherwise, "Rachel is gonna call it a night. I thought maybe you two should discuss when you're gonna meet up."

"Sure," Brittany chirped, "thanks so much again Rachel for hiring me. You have _no_ idea how happy I am."

"Oh I have an inkling," Rachel chuckled, "and you honestly deserve it. We're gonna work so well together." Reaching inside her little handbag, Rachel pulled out a notebook and began to rifle through the pages, eyes skimming each new page swiftly. "So, I was thinking you could start on Monday. The Glee club usually meets up during the lunch period and we also work after school. I will expect you at McKinley every day up until the Nationals. Can you do that?"

Brittany nodded, looking serious. "What time is the lunch period?"

"1:00pm. Can you make it?"

"Definitely."

Rachel looked pleased with the answer. Smoothing down the ruffles in her dress, she nodded to Santana. "Well I think it's time I headed off. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"We'll try," Santana said and with that, Rachel hugged them both, waved and wandered off, leaving them alone. Santana, now that she had her girlfriend's full and undivided attention, leant forward and took Brittany's hand. "You my beautiful, beautiful woman are absolutely amazing. You know that, right?"

Brittany grinned. "I'm so happy San. I can't believe it. _I'm_ gonna choreograph dances! Yeah, dances! Me!"

"I know," Santana laughed, "and you're gonna be brilliant. I'm so proud of you." Reaching for Brittany's face, she attempted to pull her close for a kiss but she was halted by Brittany's hand on her chest, pushing her back.

"Is that wise? My mother would skin me alive if she saw us."

Santana glanced around, trying to find Mrs Pierce. There didn't seem to be any sign of her. Eyes searching frantically, she continued to scan the crowd. Where was she? Brittany's mother was nowhere to be found.

"She's...she's gone," the Latina muttered.

"What?" Brittany stood, blinking in confusion.

"She isn't here," Santana answered, "she's gone."

"Gone where?" Brittany took a step forward, still utterly bewildered, "where's Hallie? Is she here?"

Santana looked among her guests but spied nothing of her lover's sister. It didn't look as though Hallie was there either. Taking Brittany's hand in her own, she pulled her along towards Sarah, whom she had just spied talking with Quinn. Santana noted how very worried the youngster looked.

"Hi Sarah," she said, "where is –"

"Hallie?" Sarah cut over her, "her mother saw us. She...she went crazy. Hallie stormed off. Her mother followed her. I think they've left the party. I –"

"They argued?" Brittany gasped. She bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Sarah nodded, "she was furious...the woman I mean. I thought she was gonna kill us. We weren't doing anything," Sarah blushed, "not really. I...wanted Hallie to...I mean...we were only going to..."

Santana didn't need to hear anymore. Holding up her hand, she watched as Sarah fell silent. Brittany however, was curious.

"Wait? What's going on? Hallie has –"

"Has spent the day behaving like a lesbian," Santana finished.

"What? Hallie?" Brittany didn't look as if she believed Santana. In fact, a moment of silence passed before she burst out into uncontrollable laugher, "my sister? A lesbian?" She buckled under the pressure of her amusement, holding the stitch in her side, "I'm sorry...it's just...it's just not possible."

"Why not?" Sarah eyes flared with anger.

"Because it's Hallie. She's had...she's had boyfriends." Brittany was still laughing.

"_And_? That doesn't mean anything," Sarah said defensively.

"Look we don't have time for this," Santana exclaimed, her voice ringing with authority, "we need to find Mrs Pierce and Hallie. I reckon they must've headed home."

"Can you ask Hallie to call me or something? I wanna see her again." Sarah smiled a shy smile.

"Sure," Santana said, "no problem. Come on." She tugged Brittany's hand and led her through the garden and up the pathway that directed them to her back door. Brittany was looking even more anxious by the second. As they reached the kitchen and stepped inside, a loud voice broke through the quiet.

"YOU'VE ALLOWED YOURSELF TO BE DRAWN IN BY THAT _DISGUSTING_ BEHAVIOUR!" Mrs Pierce didn't sound angry. She sounded absolutely enraged.

"I'LL BEHAVE HOWEVER I LIKE!" Hallie shouted back.

Santana picked up her pace. Brittany's hand tightened in her own. There was no mistaking it was her sister and mother debating with each other. It was terrifying to the senses. Entering the living room, the pair found exactly what they knew was waiting for them. Hallie and Mrs Pierce stood on opposite sides of the room, screaming at one another madly, cheeks enflamed and fury glowing in their eyes.

"_Oh look who it is_," Mrs Pierce snarled, catching sight of the couple, "why don't we bring that other girl back in here and you can all sit down and have a lesbian orgy!"

"Don't be so small-minded Mom." Brittany murmured.

"What did you say?" Mrs Pierce turned to her eldest daughter, "you who were so _desperate_ for someone to pay you just a little bit of attention that you went pawing after some filthy excuse for a woman!"

"Don't you talk about her like that," Santana stepped in front of Brittany as though to protect her against Mrs Pierce's insults. She didn't care what was said about herself but no one insulted Brittany like that.

Hallie looked just as furious. She spat at her mother, rounding on her. "ARE YOU SO _STUPID _AS TO DISREGARD THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE ATTRACTED TO THEIR OWN SEX?"

"WHAT? LIKE YOU? BOTH OF YOU ARE _NOTHING_ BUT DIRTY LITTLE SLUTS!" Mrs Pierce turned on her heel, shaking her head in dismay, "Do you know what I found not too long ago? Do you know what I found?" She asked Brittany, glancing over her shoulder,"I found your sister with another girl...I found them kissing. Like it was normal. I felt sick. I wanted to be sick. My daughters," she muttered under her breath, "both of my daughters...lesbians. What are the odds? I am so _ashamed_." It was as though she were talking to herself rather than anyone else. "I find them all over each other. I thought Hallie was different. Ugh, the sight of them. Good God, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Mom?" Brittany said hesitantly. Santana didn't have to look at her girlfriend to see the terror in her eyes, "it's not as bad as it seems. I promise. You don't have to be scared of this. It's the same as any other relationship," Brittany licked her lips, "Mom, I love her."

Mrs Pierce stood in a stony silence.

"I love her Mom. I love Santana. It's not different to anything else. Think of you and Daddy. He –"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING YOUR FATHER INTO THIS!" Mrs Pierce suddenly went storming at Brittany, a mad mess. Santana flung her arms out over the blonde to protect her and Hallie came running to stand beside her sister also, a picture of determination, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM! YOU MURDERED HIM!"

"No Mom," Brittany broke down into tears, "it was an accident."

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE BLIND! I'M GLAD! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE NOBODY! IF HE COULD SEE YOU NOW HE'D DIE AGAIN OF SHAME!"

"FUCK OFF!" Santana screamed, "YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING DO YOU?"

"I know that my daughter has been contaminated by you and your lesbian ways," Mrs Pierce hissed through clenched teeth, "and now you've done the same to my other daughter. You are scum. You have spread so much filth into my family. You, Santana Lopez...you are most unwelcome near me from now on in. I think the world would be a much better place if you were to –"

"_What did you just say?" _

Anita and Rafael had just appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, looking perhaps twice as angry as Mrs Pierce.

"I asked you a question," Anita stepped forward, "what did you just say?"

"You heard me! Your daughter has been a bad influence on my children. She's led them to believe that being gay is right!" If Mrs Pierce sounded nervous, she certainly didn't look it. On the contrary, her face was a picture of great trepidation.

"No! She's led them to believe that loving someone, no matter whom they might be is a decent and beautiful thing," Anita spat.

"Oh Please! There is nothing normal in what they've been doing." Mrs Pierce cocked her head in Santana and Brittany's direction.

"How dare you?" Rafael said, shaking his head and looking as though for the first time in his life he might like to hit a woman, "its people like you who drive the world into fear about what's right and what's wrong. We hoped you might understand as we did."

"Understand? There is _nothing_ to understand here." Mrs Pierce snorted, "all I see when I look at this," she gestured wildly with her hand, "_mess_ is a sickness. I see two women who couldn't find a man to settle down with so they put up with each other instead."

Anita walked around her daughter and the Pierce sisters. Her shoulders were squared back and her face was full of defiant rage. There was no disguising the hatred in her features. She loathed Mrs Pierce.

"Get out of this house now and never come back."

"I beg your pardon."

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Anita suddenly screeched, "I SAID GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK! DON'T YOU EVER DARKEN US WITH YOUR HORRIBLE, LOATHESOME PRESENCE EVER AGAIN!"

Mrs Pierce looked somewhat surprised. She staggered backwards as Anita stomped towards her, holding her arms up in front of her chest defensively.

"I'm not leaving without my daughters!"

"I'm not coming with you," Hallie said, shaking her head.

"What?" Mrs Pierce gasped.

"I'm not coming."

"Neither am I," chimed in Brittany, "I'm moving out. I can't stay with you Mom," she sniffled, "not when you're like this."

"So you're both just gonna move out?" Mrs Pierce laughed harshly.

"Yeah." Hallie and Brittany replied.

Crossing her arms over her chest, their mother smirked, "and where you gonna stay? With her?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "actually they are. Their moving in with me as of now," she looked at Hallie, "_both_ of you."

"What?" Mrs Pierce looked even more surprised. Shaking her head, she said, "so you're both just going to leave me now?"

"Oh believe me Mom, we've wanted to leave you for a very, very, very long time," Hallie retorted.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, my mother asked you to leave. Let me show you the door." Santana made to walk Mrs Pierce out of the living room but the woman held up her hand in refusal.

"I know where the door is. I'll show myself out!" She cast her dark gaze upon her daughters, "as for you two...you may very well change your mind one day but know this...you are both dead to me. As of now, I have no children," and with that, she stormed out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. There was a two second pause as she rounded the corner and then the sound of the front door slammed. Mrs Pierce was gone.

The pressure of what had just happened must've been too much for Brittany. She collapsed to her knees in a mess of tears. Santana bent down to comfort her but found that she was not the only one. Rafael, Anita and Hallie had all suddenly sunken down to the floor with her to console Brittany with hugs and soft, gentle words.

"Mom," Santana turned to glance up at Anita, hoping for some kind of notion that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm here mija. Don't worry. I'm here."

...GLEE.

The barbeque ended around about 10:45pm and Santana was more than ready for bed. Hallie and Brittany had already made themselves at home as much as was possible but there was still a hard silence in the house that was obviously left over from Mrs Pierce.

Ascending the stairs, Santana allowed her own troubled thoughts to overcome her. Brittany had been so upset after her mother had gone and though Santana felt it was no loss to lose such a negative person in her life, she understood that her mother hating her in such a way would be somewhat heart-wrenching to the system.

Hallie appeared to be less concerned over her mother's violent attack. She had not shown a hint of remorse or sorrow at having made her mother leave and had settled into the house well, asking which room was hers and heading back out into the barbeque to spend more time with Sarah whom she couldn't seem to stay away from for very long. It was a rather disturbing indifference to Santana and the Latina wondered how much the youngster was _really_ bothered by Mrs Pierce's rejection of who she might be.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Santana peeked in on Hallie who was in the spare room to the right and smiled. The girl lay fast asleep in bed, curled up into her pillow with a soft smile painted across her attractive young face. Content, she moved on into her own room (Brittany's room too now) and very gently tiptoed across the room. Brittany was resting on her usual side of the bed, facing the wall. Santana had the feeling she wasn't asleep for the room wasn't filled her with her usual deep steady breaths. When she climbed into bed, Brittany immediately rolled over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist gently.

"Hi," Santana muttered.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"Why doesn't that sound convincing?"

Brittany chuckled sadly, "because I guess I'm not okay but I have to try and at least be."

"Hmm," Santana tangled her fingers into her lover's fine blonde hair, "I'm sorry today didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

"I don't think there was all that much that could be done to fix the situation," Brittany shrugged, "thank you for sticking up for me though and Hallie too."

"I'll always try and take care of you Britt," Santana said sincerely, "you're my girlfriend and I love you."

"I love you too," Brittany whispered back.

They lay there for a moment or two, basking in each other's quiet. Santana took the time to press her lips to Brittany's forehead, adoring her as much as was physically possible. She stopped however, when Brittany suddenly giggled against her.

"What?" Santana smirked, "what are you laughing at?"

Brittany laughed again, breathy and beautiful, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. Hallie's a lesbian."

**Okay. I think that's all for now. I don't know how long it'll take until you have another update as I've got a busy couple of weeks coming up. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll bet some of you aren't surprised Hallie might've possibly been into girls but then again, some of you might be completely stunned. Hope it wasn't too terrible. Please give me your opinions. Remember, I like long reviews. :) **


	37. PERMANENT HIATUS

Due to people being very very _VERY_ rude about my lack of updates, I have decided to delete my account on fanfiction. I am sick to death of people demanding updates and saying that I should be on fanfiction 24/7. It's completely unnecessary. I am sorry to those whom have been waiting patiently for updates but if you're not willing to wait why should I update? I have a life. When I first opened this account it was a bit of fun, something I enjoyed doing but thanks to all the rude reviewers, I've had more than enough and its now become more of a chores than anything else.

Thank you.

My stories are now on PERMANENT HIATUS!


End file.
